Once more unto the breach
by Generalfeldmarschall
Summary: The Allies had just won their war but their peace doesn't even last a day when an army from behind the gate invades. Now lets see what happens when the Imperial Army face the United Nations which is hungry for revenge. Rated M for gore, blood and swearing.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Shattered Peace

"Excellent shot, girls!"

"Berlin Mega Hive has been wiped out!"

"The neuroi in Berlin are vanishing!"

"We did it!"

"Stations report neuroi across Karlsland-no Europe are vanishing!"

"Allied forces in the Pacific report that Okinawa Mega Hive has been destroyed!"

"We won! The neuroi has been destroyed!"

"Drinks for everyone"

"Cheers for the brave liberators of Berlin! Cheers for the witches!"

That was just two hours ago, the neuroi have been defeated thanks to the combined efforts of the tanks, planes, men and witches thus now the world was celebrating however that will be short-lived.

September 1945

Karlsland

Berlin

Near the Reichstag

A Liberion tank witch's POV

Soldiers were still taking the fact that they had just secured the safety of the human race. Some were cheering while others were crying. There those who were relieved while there were those who wished for some more. Now a group of soldiers were strolling through the courtyard in front of the Reichstag which were flying the flags of all the major countries that took part in her liberation.

"Damn, just two hours ago, we were fighting for tooth and nail and now, here we are in Berlin, celebrating" I said as I looked everyone were in a relaxed situation. I just had my SMG still in my hands; my tank gun was slung over my right shoulder.

"Ja, I still can't believe it" Albert, a cheerful Karlslander Grenadier said as he, for the second time looked at his G-43.

"Well chaps, now that the war is over, it looks like we will be heading back to civilian life" George, a nice Britannian sapper said.

"Hai, and back to our families" Takei, a friendly Fusoan rifleman said.

"Si, I can't wait to in the arms of my lovely Fiona" Lorenzo, a cheeky Romagnan submachine gunner said.

"Da, but I think I will stay in the military a bit longer, they pay me better than my old farming job" Nikolai, an jolly Orussian conscript said. Our ragtag group of soldiers then walked to the Charlottenburger Chaussee when I noticed something. There in front of the Brandenburg Gate was another gate but inside the arch was black in colour. Now I could tell that I wasn't tripping as there were other guys and girls saw it as well.

"What the hell?" I said as I stopped to look at the gate.

"What's the matter, Jackie?" George asked.

"Do you see what I see?" I asked, pointing at the gate.

"Bloody hell, what is that?" George said.

"It looks like some sort of gate, George" Albert said.

"It looks very appropriate though" Lorenzo commented.

"True, Lorenzo but why is it here?" Takei asked.

"I don't know Takei" I said. Everyone in the vicinity of the Brandenburg Gates just looking at the mysterious gate wondering why it was there and what was its purpose. Suddenly a large winged creature flew out of the gate. It had what looked like armour and it had a rider

"Scheiße! What the fuck is that?" Albert asked.

"I think that was a dragon, Albert" Nikolai answered.

"You can't be serious, Nikolai" Albert said.

"Explain the gate then" Nikolai smiled.

"Shit! There is something coming out of the gate" I said as I saw more figures appear from the gate.

"What more dragons?" George asked.

"No, an army" Takei pointed to what looked like an army but they were in something similar to the Ancient Romans however they were not only ones there as there were human like creatures as well in the army that came through the gate. More dragons began fly into the city. Just then, I saw that the commanders of the armies that liberated Berlin appearing as everyone just stared at them and vice versa.

"What the fuck?" A Liberion witch ahead of these soldiers said.

"This is unbelievable" I saw Monty as he stood up from his jeep with a face of just pure amazement.

"Holy shit" Patton said from his command car.

"Mein Gott" Rommel said as he command halftrack arrived to the scene.

"This is unnerving" Katherine said.

"I agree" Rokossovsky said as I saw him climb out of his jeep.

"They look Roman" A random Britannian said.

"Wait, those look like Ogres, trolls…fuck they are all mythical creatures!" A Karlslander said.

"Well, they are not mythical now" A Fusoan said.

"I have a bad feeling about this" A Liberion soldier said. Suddenly soldiers from the gate formed up and then a horn was heard. Suddenly arrows filled the sky and began to fall towards the soldiers. Some of the witches in the sky immediately dodged the barrage. Then the army began their charge.

"Shit! Run!" I saw a Liberion private shouted as everyone near the gate made a run for it.

"Argh! My leg! My leg!" A Suomish soldier shouted as an arrow struck him in the leg.

"No please! Don't do! Please mercy!" A Romagnan begged before he was trampled by a horse.

"Oh fuck" I winced as I then watched as two guys in a jeep leap out of the car when a large monster smashed it with its club. I saw some tank witches deploy shields like an umbrella from the arrows.

"Help me please!" A Karlslander begged as he tried to crawl away from Charlottenburger Chaussee.

"Use the shields to block the arrows! Use the shield to block the arrows! Use-uggh" I watched in horror as a witch who was trying to block the arrows got stab by a spear. I could see that the man was smiling when he did so while the witch shivered as I watched her head slowly turn the stabber before falling to the ground the man pulled out his spear. That man was immediately turned into Helvetian Cheese by the amount of fire our boys gave him.

"Fuck! They just stabbed her!" A Liberion soldier said.

"Shoot them! Shoot them all to hell!" Patton shouted. Just then a spear hit Patton's shoulder.

"Patton!" I shouted.

"Don't mind me, just shoot the bastards!" Patton barked.

"You heard the general, give these bastards hell!" A Liberion captain shouted. I turned and opened fire with my Thompson. I glanced over to Patton to see a witch yank the spear out and began healing him. I noticed that the other commanders in the area were also wounded. I watch as they all fall, one by one all of them, we didn't let up.

"All girls still in the air take out the fucking dragons!" I heard Katherine bark.

"Katherine, you have wounded" A witch radioed.

"Later, we deal with these sons of bitches first!" Katherine barked.

"Crush those bastards! Grind them with the threads of our tanks!" Patton barked.

"Going in for a strafing run" A witch shouted.

"Gunner, bastards, 12 o'clock, fire" I saw a Marder open fire at the soldiers.

"Hey bastards, have a Molotov!" I saw Nikolai throw a Molotov at a group that was charging.

"Have a grenade, fuckers!" I threw a frag grenade at them.

"Feuer" I heard as a Tiger rolled up and fired its 88.

"Don't stop until they are all dead!" An Orussian shouted.

"Make them pay!" Another guy shouted.

"Fuck you! Fuck you! We just won peace, you motherfuckers!" I shouted.

"Cease fire! Cease fire! Cease fire!" A major shouted. Everything that came from the gate we slaughtered.

"Causalities check!" A Britannian captain shouted. We just stood there as we stared at the carnage.

"Take the wounded to the Reichstag!" A Karlslander shouted. We immediately ran to avenue where there was the dying and the dead. We looked for our own to see how many were still breathing. We helped the wounded to the Reichstag where a triage had been hastily built. There were quite a number of wounded we got. I took out a cigarette and smoked it.

"Damn, we just won the war and we still get wounded flowing in" A medic said. I saw that it was my sister.

"Jane, are you alright?" I asked.

"I am good, Jackie, I was here when they attack but damn it, we just won peace and this happens" Jane gestured.

"So Jane, what's the numbers?" I asked.

"Damn, we got 45 KIA and double that WIA in some form or degree" Jane said.

"Well, you take care of them, I have a feeling we will be at war again" I said as I saw my friends gathered around something so I headed over there and saw that they were grouped around a survivor from the gate. I saw Albert and Nikolai were roughing it out with this one.

"What is going here?" I asked.

"Nikolai found out that his sister was stampeded by horse and Albert learned that his niece had her head smashed by one of those ogres" George said. Nikolai and Albert looked at me but still held to the man who was pleading for his own life in his own language. I stared at him before I crouched over him. He looked at me with fear. I looked at him and looked at the dead girls and men which two hours ago had just won a great victory then I looked back at him. I pulled out my bayonet and stabbed him in the leg.

"Doesn't feel right when you're the one being stabbed huh, you bastard?" I sneered as I pushed the knife in.

"AHHHH" The man screamed.

"Well, it seems we can understand each other" George grinned.

"Hey, why don't you three go find other fucker to play with, this one, we will handle" I said.

"Got it, lieutenant" Lorenzo said. I could see his fist were bloody.

"Hai" Takei grinned.

"Will do, ma'am" George said as the three walked up to another survivor just feet away from us.

"Now, back to you, now where was I? Oh yes" I grinned as I twist the knife. The man began to scream even louder.

"Hey Jackie, he seems cold" Nikolai said.

"Ja, why don't you give him a light" Albert grinned.

"Yeah, you are right, he needs a smoke" I grinned as I inhaled so that my cigarette was red hot then I quickly poked him with the hot end.

"Lieutenant Henson!" I heard someone shout my name.

"What is it?" I asked as I turned to see the captain call my name.

"Just end the bastard, we need to clean up" The captain shouted.

"Yes, Captain Taylor" I replied, then I turned to my pals, "Sorry boys, interrogation is over"

"What do we do?" Nikolai asked.

"Easy" I grinned as I pulled out my M1911, "Target practice"

This scene was repeated all across the district by everybody, the top brass like Patton and Rommel to the privates and corporals. They were angry, they want revenge; they want war. The world was united once more to enact revenge for breaking the peace they so dearly fought for.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: United Nations, Shattered Kingdoms

September 3rd

Britannia

"I ask the House of Commons to support notion that the United Kingdom of Britannia will support the Allied Forces in the future operations in special realm as to ensure that the peace that we had fought so valiantly for will forever last" Winston Churchill announced.

"Here-here" The entire House of Commons voiced their agreement to the proposal.

Liberion

"Yesterday, September 2nd 1945, just as we as a nation-no as a civilization had secured peace, an unknown force appeared and attempted rob us of that peace however we have halted their endeavours however, it saddened me to tell you that several of our brave soldiers and airmen were killed in during this force's attack therefore to ensure that the peace that we so bravely and heroic fought for is preserved and that all the lives lost in this war are not in vain, I urge that Congress support the decision to commit the armed might of Liberion in future Allied Forces' operations in the special realm" Harry S. Truman spoke to the Liberion Congress. It was an almost unanimous support for the decision.

Orussia

"We had fought five long bitter years against the neuroi to yearn live without the fear of a neuroi attack so that we as a civilisation would be able to continue to prosper and to thrive however this dream was nearly shattered by the unprovoked attack by the forces from beyond the gate, It displeasures me to inform you that a number of our soldiers paid the ultimate sacrifice to halt this attack and that two of our greatest military genius were wounded in the attack; therefore I urge you, my fellow senators that we bring to bear the might of Orussia alongside our allies to ensure we can achieve the peace we all desire for our motherland" Prime Minister Ivan Bragniski appealed to the senate.

"For the Motherland" A senator cheered which then became a chorus as the senators all agreed to return to war.

Neue Karlsland

"My fellow Karlslanders, a grave incident has occurred, our glorious capital, the very heart of our proud nation has been once again, ruined by the hammer of war however this not an act of betrayal by neither our marvellous allies nor it is the return of the foul creatures that had exiled us from our land. No, Berlin, the capital of our glorious nation has been ravaged by barbaric savages whom came from a gate which now stands in front, in jest of our own Brandenburg Gate. It brings me great pain to inform you that several of our brave Soldaten had perished in the defense of our capital. Therefore as Prime Minister, I urge that we as the unified government of the Imperial Kingdom Karlsland that we with the support of our allies unleash the might of the Karlslander war machine onto those who seek to rob us of the peace we so rightly deserve" Ludwig Beilschmidt conveyed to the Senate.

"Karlsland Uber Alles!" A senator shouted.

"For the Fatherland" Another cheered. The entire senate was in uproar as the politicians voiced their unanimous support.

Romagna

"I urge that we continue our that we continue our military commitment to the United Nations as not only to ensure that the peace that we had just won last until the end of time or to only avenge those who had fallen in the combat that occurred in our ally's capital but ensure that our proud ancestors from the Great Roman Empire are not humiliated by the barbarians that came from the gate!" Benito Mussolini rallied to the Romagnan Senate. He was given a massive round of applauds from the senate floor. The senate gave him their full support.

September 5th

Fuso

"We as a nation have worked too long to let the peace that we had fought long and hard for; therefore, I believe that the Empire of Fuso should throw in her support to the Allied Forces so that we as a nation can live in prosperity. We did not fight this war just so we can watch another other world invader to attempt to succeed what the neuroi failed, so let us join the Allied Forces so we can bring the criminals who started this conflict to face justice" Tōjō Hideki spoke to the senate. The bill passed.

September 6th

Paris

Allied Forces Main Headquarters

"So, it agreed" Eisenhower asked.

"Ja, the area behind the gate will be under the jurisdiction of the United Nations therefore no country or person can claim any territory in the special realm" Keitel said.

"And that all nations have a right to the resources, if any in the special realm however, we are not to over excavate the resources there as to try to preserve the environment over there" Portal added.

"So who do we have to command the Allied Forces in the Special Realm?" Eisenhower asked.

"Sir, we have decided to incorporate the special realm into the European Theatre of Operations" Zhukov said.

"So that means I am in charge of the Special Realm as well?" Eisenhower summarized.

"Yes sir" Galland said.

"So who do we have for field command?" Eisenhower asked.

"We have all agreed to have the armies which liberated Berlin be the commanders in charge of the Special Realm" Graziani said.

"That means Patton, Rommel, Montgomery and Rokossovsky as ground commanders and Katherine as aerial commander" Eisenhower went straight to the point.

"Yes sir" Keitel said.

"As for Joint Fighter Wings, which ones are going and which are staying?" Eisenhower asked.

"Katherine has earmarked, the 501st, the 502nd and the 504th JFWs will be stationed

"Well, the very five commanders wounded in Berlin will lead the war but I hope they don't turn that world into a sea of flames" Eisenhower said.

"Don't worry Ike, the five have assured that they aim to bring whoever who started this war and they won't touch anything else unless provoked" Galland said.

"That is reassuring, now how long before we can move those troops across?" Eisenhower asked.

"Well, they are already ready sir; they are just waiting on your call" Zhukov said.

"Well, let's get going then" Eisenhower said.

An hour later

Berlin

Charlottenburger Chaussee

Minna's POV

I had never seen such a massive number of vehicles, men and witches before. There was military hardware as far as the eye could see. I almost felt sorry for the enemy we faced, key word, almost. We were angry at the barbarians who spoiled the liberation of my homeland.

"There are a lot of guys down there" Shirley said.

"Good then we can destroy these sons of bitches" Gertrude hissed.

"Yoshika, are you sure, you want to fly?" Lynette asked.

"Yes, Yoshika, I suggest you stay on the ground" Perrine asked.

"I'll be fine, Lynne, Perrine, I need to be there so to protect everyone" Yoshika smiled. I glanced to our healer medic which now has claw marks on her face, all thanks to one of the dragons.

"Alright all witches, form up!" Katherine barked. We immediately formed lines. I glanced over to Gundula and Federica who both glanced to me. Next to me was surprisingly Mio had somehow recovered her magic but I suspect it was during the second burst of magic Yoshika had when we were entering Potsdam a few days ago which in fact, I think gave everyone a new lease on our magic powers as I could that my magic was as if I was in my prime, "Get ready, you girls will be a completely new world so be ready anything, until an airfield can be built, we will be the Air Force for the Allied Forces over there but even after they build that airfield, we will still be giving those bastards hell"

"Yes ma'am!" We all replied. I then glanced down and saw that the units have begun to move.

"Alright, go hitch a ride on the tanks, don't waste energy if we are not fighting" Katherine ordered. So we lowered ourselves onto the tanks and halftracks.

A Karlslander tanker's POV

I just watched in mused awe as my Panther lurched forward as I looked at the gate but I steeled my resolve as I glance over to the freshly dug graves and farther back, the prisoners being loaded into trucks. I looked behind to the columns of vehicles behind my tank, it was nearly endless. I watched as the blackness of the gate swallowed us. It was pure black all I could see was my tank and the vehicles around me and the witches sitting on my tank

"Damn, sure is dark" I heard a witch comment.

"Stay frosty everyone, we don't know what we get ourselves into we cross over" Another witch said.

"Günther, get ready on the gun" I ordered.

"Jawohl, Hans" Günther, the gunner answered. Just then, we crossed and we arrived in the dead of night. The terrain we entered was a barren wasteland.

"Alright, girls, get in the air now" I heard Katherine's voice.

"Ja, 501st, get airborne now, we worry about the dark later" I heard Minna's voice.

"Alright, 504th, get your asses in the air now" Federica's voice was heard.

"Acknowledged, 502nd, begin aerial operations now" I saw as all the witches ascended into the air. I looked ahead and saw fires lighting up in the distance. There were quite a number of fires which must mean there were a lot of them coming for the gate. I looked around to see our tanks already forming a defensive circle around the gate entrance.

"Enemy army spotted!" I heard a Liberion tanker shouted.

"You think this is kinder party? Get a god damn move on!" I heard a Volksgrenadier sergeant shouted. I watched as our infantrymen set up in front of us.

"Hold your fire, hold your fire" A Liberion rifleman ordered.

"Günther, load HE" I ordered.

"Jawohl" Günther replied.

A Farawaylander Lieutenant's POV

"Can you see anything sir?" A sergeant asked.

"No but get ready" I said as I placed my binoculars down.

"Don't shoot just yet" A Liberion ordered. Then the sun peaked behind us as we saw the enemy in the light of the sun.

"Shit, that is a lot of them" I heard an Orussian said.

"Alright, that as far as you go! Open fire!" A Britannian shouted. I watched as the line erupted in gunfire.

"Mark!" I heard the captain shout.

"Yes sir!" I replied.

"Have you men concentrate on the fuckers who managed to get within 500 m" The captain shouted.

"Yes sir! Men! Fire on the enemy that is within 500 m of us!" I ordered.

"Yes sir!" My men answered.

"Tear 'em to shreds goddamn it!" I heard a Liberion tanker radioed.

"Dragon!" Someone shouted.

"Don't worry; we will take care of it!" I heard a witch shouted, "Girls, take out their dragons!"

"Roger!" I heard the chorus of witches reply. I looked up and saw the witches sweep the sky clean of any dragons. I saw a group of them were very aggressive with the dragons.

Two days since the arrival of the Allied Forces/ September 8th

Empire

Imperial Capital

Imperial Forum

"Forgive me for my rudeness but it seems to be a grave error" A senator said as he stood in front of the emperor and his fellow senators, "The loss of a sixth of our empire's fighting force! How do you intend to compensate for this unprecedented disaster?"

"…" The emperor just sat in his throne in silence.

"Your Majesty" The senator raised his voice, "How does the emperor intend to lead this empire?"

"Marquis Garcel, I do share your concerns but you must think about how the people must feel" The emperor said.

"Hm?" Marquis Garcel, the senator hummed in surprise.

"I too spend sleepless nights in fear of foreign lords rising against us as one and it is true that our latest losses have cost us our military advantage, yet in each time of crisis, have we not pulled together and struggle through? Such as the Arctec War, 250 years ago" The Emperor said, "No war is won without losses, therefore do not accuse me of failing to be invincible or you would be the one playing at court day after day until the day enemy come all the way to our front gates?"

"But it has been seven days! Two since the enemy counterattack!" A senator whom had bandage wrapped around his head, shouted as he stood up, "Our expeditionary force was destroyed and the gate had been seized! Pa! Pa! Pa! It made that kind of a noise from far off… Our soldiers were annihilated! I've never seen such powerful magic!"

"Then we ought to fight!" A general shouted as he stood up, "If our forces are not sufficient then we need only to recruit more troops from our vassal states! And attack the other side of the gate once more!"

"You'll end up like Senator Godasen!" A senator shouted.

"What good will brute force alone do?" Another senator voiced his doubts

"Are you just going meekly submit?" The general rebutted.

"Damn warmonger!" Another senator shouted.

"The hell?" The general uttered. Then the forum fell into silence as the Emperor raised his hand.

"We cannot remain idle at this point. That leaves us with other option but to fight" The Emperor announced, "Send envoys to request reinforcements from our vassals! Ask them for help in order to combat these raiders from another world which seek to invade this continent of Falmart! We will muster and lead the might of the Allied Army of Godu Rinu Gwaban and recapture Alnus Hill!"

"For Emperor Molt!" A senator cheered.

"For the Empire" Another cheered as the forum erupted into cheers and applauds.

"Your majesty, it will be a bloodbath" Marquis Garcel said to which the emperor grinned but Garcel added softly, "Yes, and it will be the blood of our fallen beasts and men"

A week since Allied Force's arrival or September 13th

5 km Alnus Hill

King Duran was observing the forest whilst on his horse.

"Your majesty" A horseman called out to which Duran turn to look at, "We have spotted what appear to be enemy scouts two hills ahead"

"Leave them be" Duran said as he rode to join his army, "We must hurry and meet the kings"

Allied Army Camp

Command Tent

"The Imperial Army Commander isn't coming?" Duran asked the representative of the Imperial Army.

"Our Imperial Army is facing the enemy on Alnus Hill as we speak" The Imperial Army representative said, "The commander cannot leave"

"That doesn't make sense" Duran said as he sat down, "I didn't see many enemies on the hill"

"Duran, sir, the Imperial Army is holding the enemy at bay in our place" A lord said.

"Lord Ligu" Duran acknowledges the lord.

"We would like your armies to attack the enemy at sunrise tomorrow" The Imperial Army representative said.

"Understood" A lord in green armour said, "My army will take the frontlines"

"No mine will" The old lord next to Ligu objected.

"Wait!" Another interjected, "We will take the frontlines this time"

"*Sighs*" Duran sighed as the other lords began arguing for the right to lead the charge.

"We shall meet tomorrow at Alnus Hill" The Imperial Army representative said before he left the tent.

"I can't wait for morning" the green armoured lord said.

"My army will decimate them single-handled!" The old lord said.

"Unfortunately my army could not take the front lines" Ligu said dejectedly.

"There are fewer than 40 000 enemies" Duran said, "Our army is 800 000 men, altogether. Do you believe that the only path to glory is to be at the forefront?"

"Then why do you not wish to be at the front?" Ligu asked.

"I do not like the look of this battle" Duran said.

"Ha, ha, apparently even Duran, Lion of the Erbe Clan is no match against the passing of time" Ligu joked.

Next day/September 14th

3km from Alnus Hill

"Forward!" A lord shouted as his army marched for Alnus Hill.

Allied Army Camp

"The time is ripe to go to battle?" Duran said as he shielded his eye from the glare of the morning sun.

"Notice!" A soldier shouted as he made his way to Duran, "The Alguna and Mudwan armies, 30 000 in all, have approached the hill, the army of the Principality of Ligu follows"

"And the Imperial Army?" Duran asked.

"Well…" The soldier hesitated, "There is not a single Imperial soldier near the hill"

"What?" Duran exclaimed.

With the advancing armies

"Why is the Imperial Army missing?" Lord Ligu asked.

"I do not know" A horseman answered.

"They couldn't have…" Lord Ligu gritted. The armies marched where they were greeted by signs that if they understood said "KEEP OUT. DO NOT ENTER THIS AREA AS IT IS UNITED NATIONS TERRITORY. INTRUDORS WILL BE SHOT"

Then a strange noise was heard, it was loud screeching noises.

"Are those banshees?" A soldier asked.

"Are we fighting ghosts?" Another asked. Lord Alguna looked upwards in confusion when bright flashes engulfed his armies. If he knew, he was just got hit by rockets but it doesn't matter as he now lay dead with half his body evaporated.

"My men!" Lord Ligu watches as Alnus Hill erupted while taking his men with it.

"Is this magic?" A soldier asked.

"What is this?" Ligu asked before he and his army were destroyed by not magic but artillery.

Lord Duran's army

"No…" Duran uttered after calming his horse down, "Is Alnus Hill erupting"

"Look! To the sky!" A soldier shouted. Duran looked to the sky and he gasped at what he saw, girls in strange attire attacking the Wyverns with their legs were encased in armour.

"Are those girls?" Duran uttered. He then looked towards Alnus Hill which sat quiet, "Come, we need to support our allies"

Duran and his army rode through the smoke and what greeted them were corpses lying around, many were mutilated with body parts missing or extensive burn marks everywhere. Some of his men became sick and he understood why.

"Where is the King of Alguna?" Duran asked, "Where is the King of Mudwan? Where is Lord Ligu?"

The Allied Army tried again but they annihilated again.

Allied Army Camp

Command tent

"We have less than half of the 200 000 men we set out with" A lord said in despair, "How could this happen?"

"Where is the Imperial Army?" Another lord questioned, "What are they doing"

"No, not even the Imperial Army could stand a chance against them" Another lord said, "Should we not retreat?"

"We cannot run off now" Duran said, "Not before I have repaid them with an arrow"

"But Lord Duran, we have hardly enough might!" A lord pointed out.

"Perhaps a night raid" Duran suggested, "Tonight is a new moon. In this darkness, we should be able to make it to the other side of the hill and ambush the enemy"

That night

"Be quiet" An officer said, "Move lightly"

Suddenly the night sky light up. The soldiers were surprised to see night turn to day.

"What brightness" Duran said as he looked to the skies, "No! Move! All units! Attack! Knights run! Footmen run! Run! Run! Run!"

"ARGH!" Some of the men shouted as the ground erupted.

"Keep going! Run! Follow me!" Duran charged until he came to something that snared his horse thus launching him forward.

"Duran!" A spearman shouted.

"We are coming" Another shouted.

"Shields upfront!" The first spearman shouted. Soon, men arrived and formed a protective formation around Duran.

"Run! Run, everyone!" Duran ordered. Then flashes appeared from Alnus Hill and flashes of light dashed across the field and soon men began to fall one after another. Duran watched as his army is wiped out by the flashes of light. He slowly just marched forward despite of what was happening around him. He then stopped and picked a bow and arrow, "Bastards!"

He watched as the arrow fly for a while before falling short of the enemy.

"How? How could have this happened?" Duran asked before he began to laugh like a mad man before he was thrown back by an eruption.

Morning, the next day/September 15th

Imperial Capital

Imperial Palace

"Your Majesty, including the dead and missing, we estimate the losses our allies have suffered to approach 110 000" A minister said, "The remnant, bereft of leadership, appear to have scattered and dispersed home"

"….Hmph, all according to plan" Emperor Molt said uninterested, "Our neighbors are no longer a threat to the Empire"

"However Your Majesty, the movement of the enemy forces from the gate is worrying" The minister said.

"Even considering that you seem overtly anxious, Internal Minister Marcus" Emperor Molt said.

"Yes…it's been something from birth" Marcus said.

"Very well then I'll leave these things to my right hand man" Emperor Molt said, "However more important than Alnus are orders to utterly burn down all streets and villages leading to the Imperial Capital, seeping poison into water wells, and removal of livestock; if we do so, then whatever army it is, will be forced to a standstill. We can take advantage of that"

"Scorched Earth tactics you say?" Marcus said, "But our tax revenue will probably drop considerably"

"Well, it can't be helped" Emperor Molt said, "Now, when should we have the garden party… that, and I wonder if construction of the villa should be postponed"

"I was wondering, do you consider Marquis Garcel to be too obstructive?" Marcus asked.

"Why do you involve Marquis Garcel in your concerns?" Emperor Molt asked.

"Just amidst all these things to fear" Marcus said, "It is apparent that in order to dismiss Your Majesty, he is invoking a recommendation for a state of emergency"

"Hmm…Interesting" Emperor Molt stroked his beard, "For now, let the senate do as they please. I leave the Privy Council to you"

"Understood" Marcus bowed.

"Your Majesty!" A voice was heard.

"My daughter" Emperor Molt said.

"Princess Pina Co Lada" Marcus said as he bowed to the princess.

What do you need?" Emperor Molt asked.

"I have heard that an allied army had suffered a miserable defeat and Alnus Hill, the Empire's Holy ground is in the hands of the enemy and just what is Your Majesty doing now while our country is in a critical situation? Have you succumbed to senility?"

"Y-Your Highness!" Marcus exclaimed, "What in the world are you?"

"Marcus, have just told the truth to His Majesty?" Pina asked.

"O-Of course!" Marcus stuttered.

"You haven't mentioned at all the soldiers who have been captured by the enemy, have you!" Pina challenged.

"You snake!" Marcus uttered.

"In order to rescue those soldiers, we have already begun rebuilding the army…" Marcus tried to explain.

"What complacency!" Pina barked, "How many years do you think that will take?! With such a delay, the enemy invasion-"

"Pina, you are correct but the one who proposed the delay was me" Emperor Molt said, "Because we are too ignorant of the enemy that occupies Alnus Hill…This is perfect, could I ask you and your 'Knights Order' to assemble and scout the enemy and their positions?"

"Me? With my Order?" Pina asked.

"Indeed" Emperor Molt asked, "If your Order is more than you plaything, of course"

"I understand, Your Majesty, I will comply, I will be going my father" Pina said as she kneeled.

"Very well, I wish you success" Emperor Molt said.

A Fusoan 2nd Lieutenant's POV

It was a massacre and that was the least devastating way to describe it, it was almost impossible to walk around and not see death and destruction. I saw huge flocks of vultures fly over as they feast on the dead. I then crouched down to pick up a broken bow. Kurata, a sergeant which I had befriended stood behind me.

"I heard we killed 80 000" Kurata said.

"Including Berlin, we wiped out 160 000" I said as I stood up, "Still, it is like the loss of an entire city"

"Are you worrying about the enemy?" Kurata asked.

"Think about it. One hundred and sixty thousand, what kind of a country are we fighting? Because this really unhealthy" I said as I chucked the broken bow away. Just then a Kubelwagen appeared and the driver looked at me and Kurata.

"Are you Second Lieutenant Itami?" The driver asked.

"Yes, why?" I asked.

"Command wants you at headquarters!" The driver said.

"Okay, can you give me a ride?" I asked.

"Ja, hop in" He said.

"Come on, Kurata" I said.

"Okay, Itami" Kurata said as we got into the Kubelwagen which soon dashed off for the base.

United Nations Forces Base "Fort " _Gorey_ " Glory"

United Nations 1st Mechanized Regiment Headquarters

"Here is your stop" The driver said.

"Thanks" I said as Kurata and I climbed out

"No problem" He smiled before driving off.

"Alright, wait here" I said to Kurata.

"Okay" Kurata said. I entered the tent which was buzzing with work, from radio operations to logistics planning.

"Ah, Itami, you finally show up" The Orussian colonel said as she stood up from her table.

"Sorry ma'am, a lot of potholes" I joked. She just grinned at me.

"Alright onto business" She said, "Top brass has decided that before we do anything else, we need to investigate the country, you know, to know about the people, industries, politics and religion of this realm"

"So a survey, huh?" I said, "That sounds good"

"Good" The colonel smiled, "Because you are going"

"What?" I said.

"I'm not messing around" The colonel said, "You are going"

"Don't tell me, I am going alone" I asked.

"Why would I say that? Of course not, you are of the better officers in this regiment" She smiled, "Anyway, first of all, we will be sending ten deep reconnaissance teams, and you will be in charge of one of them"

"I guess I can do that" I said.

"Good" She said, "Make contact with the townspeople in your sector and determine the nature of those people; if possible and hopefully it is, establish a friendly relationship with them"

"Okay, I guess" I said as I scratched the back of my head.

"Excellent" The colonel nodded, "First Lieutenant Itami Youji, I hereby give you command of Recon Team Three"

"Yes…wait what?" I said,

"Yes, you are a first lieutenant now, you earned if after what you did in Berlin" The colonel said.

"Hai! I won't disappoint" I saluted.

Later

In front of the Vehicle Depot

I arrived at the vehicle depot to see a group of sixteen soldiers who were standing in front of an 234/1, a Dodge WC-51, a Willy Jeep, and an 251.

"Fall in!" I saw my old drill sergeant, well now he's Sergeant Major Kuwabara, "Third Recon Team, reporting in"

"Pops how are you?" I smiled.

"I am still going strong" He smiled

"Now, let's see who we got here" I smiled as I looked the members of the Third Recon Team, I saw that there were five Fusoans, five Liberions, five Karlslanders, two Britannians, one Romagnan and two Orussians.

"Sergeant Takei Kurata, sir" Kurata smiled.

"Sergeant First Class Shino Kuribayashi, ready for action, sir" A short tank witch equipped with Type 4 Chi-To strikers, said.

"Sergeant First Class Mari Kurokawa, sir" A tall tank witch with Type 3 Chi-Nu strikers, saluted.

"Sergeant Akira Tomita, sir" A large support gunner said.

"Corporal Thomas Taylor at your service, sir" A scruffy Liberion rifleman said.

"Sergeant Jacqueline Grant, reporting in, sir" A short witch in M24 Chaffee strikers grinned.

"Private First Class Jack Yates, here, sir" A bespectacled Liberion submachine gunner said.

"Sergeant First Class Amelia Sherman, at the ready, sir" A tall witch in M26 Pershing strikers saluted.

"Sergeant Major James Sullivan, I'm here, sir" A veteran-looking Liberion rifleman smiled.

"Sergeant Major Erich Jodl, ready to move out, sir" A seasoned Karlslander tanker said.

"Sergeant Hans Dieter, here, sir" A slim Karlslander tanker said.

"Sergeant First Class Peter Dönitz, here, sir" A one eyed Karlslander tanker said.

"Sergeant First Class Jacob Wittmann" A Karlslander tanker with glasses said.

"Corporal Kurtz Reinhardt, ready to drive, sir" A Karlslander grenadier said.

"Sergeant John Atkins, here, sir, ready for orders" A Britannian rifleman with a mustache and pipe smiled.

"Sergeant Peter Welsh, good to go, sir" A Britannian support gunner saluted.

"Sergeant Saffiro Ciarleglio, but do call me Seff" The sole Romagnan said.

"Sergeant Tanya Sergetov, sir, ready for a fight" An Orussian witch in T-34/85 strikers saluted.

"Sergeant Aleksandra Ivanovich, not a witch but I can still fight" An Orussian sniper smiled.

"Well, I'm Itami, commander of Special Realm Recon Team Three" I smiled, "Alright, let's get going"

" _Hold off an enemy attack and now I am a squad commander, this is just great_ " I sighed.

"Man your vehicles, witches, get ready" Kuwabara ordered. We all got into the vehicles. I was with Kurata in the Jeep with Tomita manning the 30 cal MG on it and Kuwabara as the navigator and radio operator, the Karlslanders were all in the Puma except for Reinhardt as he drove the halftrack which had Sullivan, Yates, Saffiro and Aleksandra, Taylor drove the Dodge while Welsh manned the 50 cal MG in the back. The witches were on the flanks of our convoy. We stopped for a while at a village called Coda Village where we mingled with the villagers. They were good people and they were kind enough to give direction to the next village which was in a forest apparently.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note:

This is going to follow the manga mostly with refs to the anime every now and then because it is farther into the story and grittier; I hope that answers your question, Viewer.

Now for Guest's question, well it was a UNITED NATIONS force so it wouldn't seem right for Fuso not to be there and I decided why not to have Itami there as well.

* * *

Chapter 3: Fiery Firefight

September 15th

A few kilometers from Coda Village

"The sky is so blue" Itami said as he looked up at the sky, "As expected from a parallel world!"

"You can get that in Hokkaido or Europe, you know" Kurata said as he drove the jeep, "I wanted to see more things of fantasy, like dragon and fairies flying around; all the villages we've passed have been full of people and just seems like something from medieval Europe, heck even the Karlslanders said it reminded them of their own country"

"Well, just by being a parallel world, it's pretty fantasy already, right?"

"I'm somewhat heartbroken" Kurata said.

"Hey Kurata, at the creek ahead, turn right and follow the stream" Kuwabara said, "If we go along that way, we'll able to see a forest, that should be the forest the Coda Village head told us about"

"Roger, Sergeant Major Kuwabara" Kurata said.

"First Lieutenant Itami, here is a suggestion; let's set up a camp near the forest" Kuwabara said.

"Yeah that's fine" Itami said.

"Eh? First Lieutenant, we won't be passing through at once?" Kurata asked.

"If we go into the forest now, it'll be dark soon and we don't know what's in there" Itami answered, "If there was a village in there and we ended up daunting then, what would we do? It wouldn't make us seem a terribly lovable United Nation Forces would it? Our mission is winning over the local population and gathering information, hearts and mind, right?"

"Hah" Kurata.

"Um, let's see" Itami said as he flipped through a book, " **How are you**? (Bold means UN troops speaking the native language)"

"Utterly monotonous, shouldn't you go attend a language school course first?" Kurata said.

"Quiet, you" Itami said as he knuckles Kurata's helmet.

"Huh?" Kurata uttered.

"Hey, don't change the topic" Itami said before he looked at the road, "Huh?"

"What the…" Kuwabara exclaimed as in front them was a massive fire. The four vehicles and five witches drove on but stopped within 2 km of the forest fire on a small cliff.

"It's burning" Itami deadpanned.

"It's on fire…is it natural?" Kurata asked.

"Or rather it's kinda like those Kaiju comics" Kuwabara said he looked through his binoculars.

"Hm?" Itami uttered as he looked through his binoculars. He saw a large red dragon which was breathing fire, "That's"

"A European dragon?" Kuwabara guessed.

"Pops, you're way too old, it's an ancient dragon" Itami said.

"First Lieutenant Itami" Itami turned to see Kuribayashi approaching, "What will we do?"

"That dragon…" Itami pointed at the burning forest, "Do you really think it's a trait of dragons to randomly go burning forest for no reason?"

"If you really understand dragons so well" Kuribayashi said, "Why don't you go have a look?"

"Kuribayashi-chan, if I go alone, I'll be scared" Itami pretended to be scared as he replied to Kuribayashi, "Won't you come along?"

"I don't wanna" Kuribayashi said flatly.

"Ah, alright" Itami straightened up, "Shall we stop at a suitable location then go scout? Once the dragon's gone we can enter and look around"

"*ROAR*" Itami, Kurata, Kuwabara and Kuribayashi turn to look at the dragon. Everyone aimed their guns at the dragon but didn't open fire.

"Hey, didn't the Coda Village head said something about a settlement in the forest" Itami said as he stared at the forest.

"Shit" Taylor uttered.

"Oh crap" Kurata said.

Next Morning/September 16th

Third Recon Team entered the forest or what was left of it. There were black stumps which were once trees stood. The ground was black and stripped bare of any vegetation. Water from the morning rain was now in black puddles.

"The ground is still warm" Kuwabara said as the team survey the area.

"It'd be a miracle if anything survived this" Yates said. Just then Kuribayashi held her fist up and the team stopped moving.

"What do you see, Kuribayashi?" Itami asked.

"Ruins, sir" Kuribayashi asked.

"Ruins" Itami said as he made his way to the Kuribayashi's position. He saw remains of what were walls and structures. There were also bodies, black and all shriveled up. Their faces were frozen with the look of horror and fear. Some already began to fall apart.

"First Lieutenant, this is…" Kurata said.

"Kurata, don't say it" Itami groaned.

"*Vomiting*" Sherman puked at the sight.

"Are you alright, Sherman?" Kurokawa asked.

"I'm fine" Sherman said as she wiped her mouth, "Is just that I have never seen anyone like this"

"Damn, almost makes you glad, our enemy was the neuroi" Taylor said, "Almost"

"Alright, Sergeant Major Sullivan, you take Grant, Sherman, Yates and Taylor and circle around north" Itami ordered, "Kurata, Kuribayashi, Kurokawa, we will search the south

"Yes, sir" Sullivan said, "Let's get going soldiers"

"What are we searching for?" Kurata asked.

"Um…" Itami looked unsure, "Survivors?"

However after hours, there no sign of life in or around the village, all there was the smell of burnt flesh and charred trees. Itami decided to rest so he sat at the mouth of the well. Just then Kuribayashi rolled in.

"First Lieutenant, in this settlement, there were 32 building and we were able to make out 27 remains" Kuribayashi said, "That's too few, we believe the rest are buried beneath the rubble"

"Even if you take that as just three people in each building, that should be at least 100 people right? They were all wiped out?" Itami said as he calculated the causalities.

"It's too cruel" Kuribayashi looked at the charred remains which the Dönitz and Kuwabara were praying for.

"What can we do?" Itami asked, "Dragons attack human settlements, we'll definitely going to have to report this"

"Oh, during the battle in Berlin and of the defense of the gate, we did face smaller dragons, firing at least or magic enchanted rounds into their abdomen was enough to take them out" Kuribayashi recalled.

"Huh? So they're comparable to a halftrack" Itami said as he stood up, "We'll also going to have to map out the dragon's nest and territories"

*Donk* Itami immediately glanced down, "Hm?"

"What was that?" Kuribayashi asked as she pulled out her flashlight. She shone it down the well and found there was someone in the well. Itami and Kuribayashi gasped as they just found probably the sole survivor of this disaster.

"A survivor" Itami uttered, "We have a survivor!"

"Sir" Dieter asked.

"Wittmann! Bring the Puma here!" Itami ordered.

"Jawohl" Wittmann replied before he drove the Puma up to the well.

"Where is the survivor, sir?" Kurokawa asked.

"Down in the well" Kuribayashi answered. Itami then tied a rope at the front of the Puma before tying a rope to his waist.

"Pops, Tomita, Grant, hold the rope" Itami ordered, "I'm going down"

"Be careful, sir" Grant said.

"I will, Wittmann, I hope that Puma's brakes are working" Itami said as he leaned over the well.

"They are still in good condition, sir" Wittmann answered.

"Alright, going down" Itami said as he lowered himself into the well. It wasn't that far down as Itami soon reached the bottom. He then grabbed the survivor, "Alright, I got her, I am coming up"

"Alright Wittmann, back up slowly" Dieter ordered.

"Jawohl" Wittmann said as he began to slowly inch the Puma backwards.

"Alright, keep the rope steady" Kuwabara said.

"Yes, sarge" Grant replied as she planted her strikers into the ground. Soon Itami rose up from the well.

"Kurokawa, take the girl" Itami ordered.

"Yes, sir" Kurokawa said as she took the girl from Itami.

"Alright, Wittmann, halt!" Dieter ordered while holding up a stop hand sign.

"Jawohl" Wittmann replied as he parked the armoured car. Itami then pulled himself out and untied the rope; he then headed to the survivor.

"Damn, she is probably freezing" Itami said, "Who here has any fire magic?"

"Sir, I have Eruption as a magic ability" Sherman said.

"That won't do" Itami said, "Kuribayashi, Grant, any of you two, give me your poncho, she will need it"

"Here sir" Grant said as she gave Itami her poncho which Itami wrapped the girl in. He could have sworn he saw the girl's eyes crack open slightly before closing again.

" _Is this an elf?_ " Itami thought.

" **FA…THER?** " The girl uttered.

* * *

FLASHBACK

Previous Day/September 15th

This girl was sleeping on the couch when she was awoken by someone.

"Tuka, please wake up" The person said.

"Hm?" Tuka, the girl uttered as she sat up and rubbed the drowsiness from her eyes, "What is it, father?"

Tuka's father just looked at her sternly.

"What is the matter?" Tuka asked as her father began to move away but she heard something from outside. She looked out the window to see a giant shadow cast over her, "That's a fire dragon!"

She saw her father pick up a bow and a drawer filled with weapons were open. She then saw her own bow and arrows leaning in the corner of the room.

"Please don't" Her father said just as Tuka was about to grab her bow, "You must escape, if anything happen to you, I'd would be told off by your mother"

"I'm going to fight as well" Tuka said as she fixed her arrows sack to her waist, "Facing a fire dragon, there is nowhere to flee to and it's always better to have one more soldier right?"

"AAHH! GYAH! AH!" Screams of the burned were heard as the dragon continued in its reign of destruction. The other elves were busy firing their arrows at the dragon but it had no effect.

"Tuka, it's dangerous in here! Let's move outside" Tuka's father began to pull Tuka out of the house. Tuka led by her father, raced out of the house.

"Tuka!" Tuka heard someone shout. She turn to see her friend running from the fire however the fire dragon' head was closing on her friend.

"Yuno!" Tuka shouted as she readied her bow. Yuno turned around to see the dragon up close and personal.

"KYAAH!" Yuno shrieked.

"*CRUNCH*" The sounds of bone crushing as the dragon chomped down on Yuno. Tuka saw the blood splattered as the dragon snapped Yuno in half.

"Yu-Yuno was…" Tuka shivered in fear as she watch her friend's legs just fall to the ground like they were sticks, "Yuno was…"

The dragon stared down Tuka as she was petrified with fear.

"Tuka, no!" Her father shouted. He then pulled his bow back and read a chant before launching his arrow, which flew straight for its left eye.

"*ROAR*" The dragon roared in pain.

"The eyes! Aim for the eyes!" Another elf shouted. The dragon began to swing its claw wildly at the villagers. Blood splattered everywhere as elves were cut to shred by the dragon's claws.

"WAHH!" An elf shouted as he was thrown back by the force of the swing.

"TUKA! You must run!" Tuka's father shouted as Tuka just stood there while the dragon was bearing down on her with jaws wide open. He pulled out his sword and ran to Tuka and shoved her aside whilst stabbing the dragon's mouth. The dragon recoiled from the stab which allowed Tuka's father to take her away.

"Distract the dragon!" An elf shouted.

"You must hide here alright!" Tuka's father shouted as he dropped Tuka into the well. The last she saw of her father was him smiling with the dragon right behind him. Tuka looked up and saw the sky over the well just fill with flames. Then smoke filled the air. After a while, it began to rain. Tuka just stared at the well's mouth, waiting for her father.

" _Ah Tuka_ " She imagined her father at the top of the well, calling to her, " _Are you alright?_ "

"…Father" Tuka said as she sat in the well, "Save me…" She began to feel cold from the long duration she has been in the water.

"At this rate…" Tuka said weakly as she hugged herself, "I guess I am going to die…"

" **FIRST LIEUTENANT, IN THIS SETTLEMENT, THERE WERE 32 BUILDING AND WE WERE ABLE TO MAKE OUT 27 REMAINS; THAT'S TOO FEW, WE BELIEVE THE REST ARE BURIED BENEATH THE RUBBLE** " Tuka heard voices. She then looked up to see a bucket fast approaching her face.

END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

Current situation

The survivor had been placed in the trailer of the jeep. Kurokawa, being a witch with healing magic and the team's medic, examined the survivor. She was surprised at what she saw.

"It's elf, second lieutenant" Kurokawa said as she looked at Itami and the elf girl.

"Well, she is cute" Kurata said.

"What the… Kurata, you find elves cute?" Itami asked.

"I find monster girls attractive in general, what of it?" Kurata smiled, "If there are elves, there must be other monster girls too! Definitely"

"Yeah~, that would be great" Itami deadpanned as he watches Kurata act so giddy.

"Get lost! She's not a sideshow!" Ivanovich snarled.

"Hyah!" Kurata yelped as the Itami, Welsh, Atkins and Seff scrambled away. Itami then sat down on a boulder and pulled off his boots and socks.

"Damn, these are not going to feel nice at all" Itami said as he wringed his socks of water.

"First Lieutenant" Itami looked up to see Kurokawa, approaching. She saluted him.

"Sergeant First Class Kurokawa, how is she?" Itami asked after returning the salute.

"For now, her body has been stabilized and her head wound has been healed" Kurokawa answered, "I believe, she will be fine, but what now?"

"Well, seeing how this place has been totally flattened so we can't just leave her here that would be like writing her death sentence" Itami gestured to the destroyed village, "So in order to keep her safe, we should probably take her back with us"

"I was pretty sure the first lieutenant would say something like that" Kurokawa smiled.

"That's because I'm real humane, aren't I?" Itami smiled.

"Gee, I don't know about that" Kurokawa said, "I thought it might be rude of me to bring it up but I was thinking more along the lines that the first lieutenant had special tastes… or perhaps it's because that girl is an elf and other such inappropriate disrespectful reason"

"Err…*nervous laughter" Itami nervously smiled as he began to sweat.

Later

"Roger" Itami said to the radio, "We'll head out from here through Coda Village to Alnus, over and out. Alright, let's go!"

"Hey, first lieutenant, what's the normal blood pressure of an elf?" Kurokawa asked. She was in the Dodge with Itami, Kurata, Kuwabara and Tomita while Taylor and Welsh were in the Jeep. Kurokawa's strikers were strapped into the jeep's trailer

"Eh?" Itami asked, "I think it would better if you asked the locals"

"It would suck if a dragon suddenly appeared" Kurata said.

"Moron! Don't jinx us! What if one really does show up?" Itami growled.

* * *

Meanwhile

A "village" west of Coda Village

Shirley's POV

I was just numb, I couldn't believe at what I saw in this…this slave camp. It was filled with girls that had bunny ears and some of they had rags but barely enough to cover them or were bare but they all had collars around their necks. I saw that they were all bruised and battered. I couldn't keep my eyes off of them; I couldn't stop imagining myself in their situation but I knew that what I was thinking, it was at least ten times worse for these girls actually living it. I could feel them looking at me. I had a feeling that they were trying to see if I was someone they knew.

"Yeager!" My thoughts were when I was shaken by someone. I saw it was Gertrude; she had worry written on her face, something I haven't seen since when the battle of Frankfurt when Erica was hit hard by the neuroi.

"What? Oh sorry" I said as I realized that I had blocked out everything.

"Yeager, are you alright?" Gertrude asked.

"I'm fine, Trude, don't need to worry about little old me" I said with an apologetic smile.

"Are you sure?" Gertrude asked.

"I'm fine, just that…" I said as I looked around at the warrior bunnies as we now know them as, being looked at by Yoshika with other medics in tow, "I never thought people would do this to others just because they looked different"

"Well, you forget Yeager; humans can be quite the horrible creatures, which include our own, remember the 19th century? Our own world had slavery and racial discrimination, even now, we still do" Gertrude said.

"Yeah, I guess you are right" I said as I stood from the jeep that I was sitting on, "It is just that I keep thinking what if by some twist of fate, I was in their shoes"

"Well, there are things we cannot control, Yeager but at least we do what we need to do as long as it is right, we can be proud of what we done" Gertrude said.

" **Mommy?** " I heard a small voice said. I looked down and I saw a small girl that looked like me when I was at least 2 years old. She even had the same bunny ears as my familiar, " **Mommy, Hungry** "

I looked at this dirty little child as she looked at me with her bright blue eyes.

" _Those eyes seem so familiar_ " I thought and then it hit me.

* * *

FLASHBACK

Dawn that day

I was with Francesca and Amirah in the front of our unit as we were racing to the battle. Second Recon Team had encountered a brigand of troops from the army that tried to attack our positions three days ago. They were having trouble with them as they had stumbled into the brigand and there was unhealthy number of dragons and we were all too happy to take on the dragons.

"Alright, girls we are five minutes from Recon Team Two, so make sure you check your fire" Minna radioed.

"Roger!" I replied.

"This is Lieutenant James Brown! We need assistance fast! They are getting close" The leader of Recon Two radioed.

"This is Brigadier General Wilcke, just hold on! We are coming in from the east, ETA five minutes" Minna radioed. We were soon over Recon Team Two. They were in a defensive circle as they fought against what looked a thousand men.

"Alright girls, time to go to war" Katherine said.

"Katherine, I see dragons and a lot of them" I radioed.

"Well, you know our policy regarding dragons" Katherine said. I could almost see her maniacal grin.

"Roger" Amirah smiled as she cocked her 20mm autocannon which she had dubbed Shredder. We decimated the dragons with the combined might of our guns. Katherine being the CAS witch that she was killed scores of men and monsters. We stopped the ambush dead in its tracks. The survivors ran west.

"Thanks for the assist" Brown said.

"Hey, I see something to the west" Mami pointed.

"What is it?" Mio asked.

"It looks like a village" Mami said.

"Scheiße, the brigand survivors are heading for the village" Gertrude barked.

"Then, wipe them out" Mio ordered.

"Hai, ma'am" Shizuka replied.

"This is Lieutenant Brown, we are heading for the village as well" Brown radioed. We raced in and shot the brigands all dead but as we swooped over the village, we found that it was occupied.

"Damn! They got the village as well!" Amirah cursed.

"Take them out! We will liberate this village today!" Katherine barked. We swept the village clean and decided to land in the village to check it out but it was dark but they could see movement. Just then the morning sun rose high over the trees and we found what this village really was.

"Mein Gott" Erica uttered. We saw the camp was filled with just females but with bunny ears and they were in terrible condition. We soon found out that they were a race called bunny warriors which were persecuted by the Empire. They were grateful to be finally to be free. We gave them as much as we could to help them. I don't know why but I looked down to my left and I saw an corpse of one of the girls that looked just like me, her eyes open and they were blue, I puked.

END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

I looked at the small girl who looked so similar to the corpse we had buried. This girl must not know that her mother had been buried. I knew I wasn't her mother but I couldn't break it to her, she is too young and she will need a mother.

" **Mommy?** " The small girl asked. I crouched down.

" **Just one second, my little one** " I gave an apologetic smile as I opened my pack and I pulled out a sandwich which I had kept for a snack. I then looked inside to make sure there was no meat in there though it could likely that these girls eat meat, " **Here** , **have this, mommy made it just for you** "

 **"Thank you, mommy** " The girl said but she looked at it with confusion on her face.

" _Oh course, she would be just staring at it, she doesn't even know what it is_ " I smiled at my stupidity. I then tore a piece of the sandwich and fed it to her mouth. She then began to chew and I saw stars shone in her eyes as she tasted her first ever sandwich.

" **Yummy!** " The girl cheered as she began to eat the sandwich.

"You make a great mother" Gertrude said. I turned to her to see if she was joking but I saw a sincere smile.

"Thank you" I smiled.

" **Thank you, mommy** " The girl said after finishing the sandwich. She then hugged me, " **I love you** "

"I…I" I couldn't take it anymore; I began crying as I hugged her as well, "I love you too"

" _I see my Amina has found a new mother_ " I heard a voice. I suddenly found myself in a white room and in front of me was someone that looked exactly like me but her uniform was all white.

"What? Who are you? And why do you look like me?" I asked rapidly.

" _Oh, I am sorry, I forgot to introduce myself_ " The figure said, " _I am Maiya, I was the corpse you first saw and unfortunately I was Amina's mother_ "

"Okay…" I said as I was still suspicious of this figure.

" _I can understand that you are still suspicious of me, I mean who wouldn't be but I am not lying, you will have to trust me_ " Maiya said. I thought about it for quite some time

"Alright, I will trust you but if you be pulling wool over my eyes…" I threatened but she waved me off.

"I am not, I see that my daughter had taken you has her mother" Maiya said.

"I am sorry but I think I look almost exactly like you that it isn't funny" I said.

"Well, it seems like you have met you doppelganger but unfortunately, I had died before we could meet" Maiya said.

"So" I started, "Seeing how she now thinks that I am you, does this mean that..?" I asked but Maiya cut to the point.

"Yes, it seems you will have to take the role as her mother instead of me" Maiya asked.

"This may seem insensitive but is Amina a…" I wanted to ask but I didn't want to anger her.

"Yes, she was the product of rape" Maiya answered.

"I am sorry I asked" I said.

"Anyway, I have something to tell you, it is regarding your magic" Maiya said.

"What about it, right as you hugged my …, well now it's your daughter, you have now given her some of your magic and now she is the first warrior-bunny witch, thanks to you" Maiya said.

"Wow, I did that?" I said amazed.

"Yes, now she can live a proper life" Maiya said.

"Wait! I am part of the military! I can't take her in, they will kick me out" I then realized.

"Don't worry; your commander would understand if you told her" Maiya said.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"I'm sure" Maiya nodded.

"Well, if it for her I don't think I mind getting my ass into trouble" I said.

"Ok, now let's send you back" Maiya smiled.

"What?" I asked when I suddenly find myself still crying and still hugging Amina

" **Mommy?** " The girl asked, " **Why is mommy crying?** "

" **Mommy is just happy to see you again, Amina** " I smiled.

"Shirley?" Francesca asked as she came around the M8 Greyhound. She looked down at me hugging Amina.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Who is that?" Francesca asked.

"This is Amina, she is an orphan and…" I was trying to find a way to say it nicely.

"Wait, don't tell me you are going adopt her" Gertrude asked.

"Um…yes" I answered.

"Are you sure you can do it Shirley?" Gertrude asked.

"I don't know but at least I can try" I said.

"So, you're going to be a mother huh, Shirley?" I heard Minna's voice. I slowly stood up and turned to Minna who was smiling. Amina who was now in my hands just looked at me and then at everyone else who decided crowd around the Greyhound.

"Yes…" I said.

"Well, as long it doesn't mean a drop in your overall performance I have no problem with it" Minna smiled.

"Thank you, Minna" I said. Later we brought the warrior bunnies out of the camp and into our base at Alnus Hill. Amina was at first scared when we first flew but by the time we reached base, Amina wanted to fly again. I was happy that I made someone and hopefully my life better as well. However I don't think any of us will forget the slave camp. If anything it had steeled our resolve to bring this Empire to justice.

* * *

Back with Third Recon Team

An hour later

Coda Village

" **What?! Annihilated?** " The village head gasped.

"Ahh… Uhm… **we~ went to forest. Large dragon there~ forest~ village~ burned down** " Itami said as he showed a drawing of the fire dragon to the village head.

" **Thi-This is an ancient fire dragon!** " The village head shouted as he looked at the drawing, " **And a fire dragon at that!** "

" **Dragon fire~ breathed~ many humans burned** " Itami said.

" **Not humans, elves right? There was an elven village there** " The Village head said.

" **We are grateful that you told us this** " The village head said, " **Hey! Alert everyone! Send messengers to the surrounding villages too!** "

" **Um one person – girl – saved** " Itami added.

" **Oh?** " The village head said as he looked at the elf girl in the Dodge, **"… How tragic, this child all alone, everyone else she knew is gone** "

" **This one – in village – take care?** " Itami asked.

" **Their customs are different to ours, you should entrust her to an elven village** " The village head said, " **And besides, we must flee from here** "

" **Village – abandon?** " Itami asked.

" **Indeed, a fire dragon which has tasted elven and human flesh will continue to raid towns and villages forever** " The village head said.

Two hours later

A woodland cottage on the outskirts of Coda Village

"Master, unable to load any further" A young mage said as she was finishing up with loading a cart.

"Lelei, can't you do something about it?" Her master as he stood at the window.

 **"** Leaving behind the Koum seeds and Lokde pear is most efficient" Lelei answered.

"Hmm, this isn't good" Her master answered as he took the seeds and pear from Lelei, "There shouldn't be any flame dragon activity for the next 50 years, why now…"

"Master, ready" Lelei said from the cart, "Please ride"

"Eh?" Her master said, surprised by his pupil's speed, "I'm not pedo enough to want to ride with you! On other hand, your sister with those curves…"

"…." Lelei stared at her master in disbelief and disgust.

"*SMACK* UHMPH!" The master breathed as he was hit by magic, "Hey! Stop it! Magic is a sacred art! Do not abuse it!"

Lelei stopped attacking her master who began to brush himself up, "Alright, alright, don't rush me" He said, "You don't understand to take a joke"

"A joke, especially a sexual one may cause friction in human relationships" Lelei countered, "As an adult you should be aware of this"

"…I'm tired; I don't like getting old…" Her master replied as he boarded the cart.

"Don't worry, master is tougher than a cockroach" Lelei said.

"What a rude apprentice you are…" The master grumbled.

"Thanks to your teaching" Lelei replied as she whipped the lasso but the donkey couldn't pull the cart.

"…It seems cart is little too heavy" The master mused.

"You said to load them anyway" Lelei said.

"Woo; worry not! We are mages! No need to walk like a "mere man" The master smiled.

"MAGIC IS A SACRED ART. DO NOT ABUSE IT" Lelei quoted her master. She then turned to her master with a flat glare. Her master tried to look away.

"…Eh~" Her master opened his mouth, "….I, I'm sorry"

"It's fine" Lelei said as she activated a levitation spell, "I know what Master is like"

"A wise girl; everyone must seem like a fool to you" Her master said.

"It's only natural as human to run from the dragon for your life. Yet pack as much supply as possible" Lelei said.

"Natural as human would mean it is foolish, isn't it?" Her master asked. Soon they arrived at road that was filled with carts but was not moving. Just then a villager saw the two mages.

"Oh, Mr. Cato, and Lelei too, sorry for the troubles" The villager said.

"What is it?" Cato asked.

"An overloaded cart broke an axis and is blocking the road ahead" The villager answered.

" **It's part of our job to support the evacuation!** " Lelei noticed that someone was speaking in a strange language.

" **Lieutenant Itami, get assistance request from the village chief** " Lelei glanced behind and saw a number of men and women in uniforms of different shades of green but have same colored armbands heading for the front of the line.

" **Got it pops** " One of them said.

" _Unfamiliar language_ " Lelei thought, " _Green clothes?_ "

" **Let Atkins notify the rest of the column and make a detour!** "

" **What~?! But how!? I can't speak sir…** " Another soldier said.

" **Just use your hands or something**!" An older soldier barked.

" _Some soldiers not with the Imperial Legion?_ " Lelei thought, " _Even women among them but why don't they have anything covering their legs?_ "

" **Kurokawa, check if there's any wounded!** " A soldier shouted.

" **Roger** " A female soldier raced past. Lelei saw that she had something metal covering her legs as she rolled by.

" _Not wearing armour; some legion I don't know about_ " Lelei thought, " _Military group neither Imperial nor Lord's Legion_ "

" **Chief** " One of the soldiers said.

"Master" Lelei said, "I will go take a look", Lelei then hopped off the cart and headed to front. There was a cart that had collapsed. The horse was kicking wildly into the air whilst lying on its side. There were several people injured from the accident.

" **Hey! Stand Ba-** " An older soldier said but Lelei just walked past her.

" _This girl is most severe condition_ " Lelei thought.

"Lelei! Where is Mr Cato?" The village head asked. Lelei saw the same woman from before checking on the girl as well.

"Chief, Master in the cart back there" Lelei said as she saw the woman stand up and speak to another soldier.

" **Lieutenant Itami, possible concussion and broken bones, I could heal her but I am drained right now** " The woman in green said.

" **Seriously!? What should we do?** " The soldier, the woman talked to replied.

"BRUEGH" A sound was heard.

" **HEY!** " The older soldier shouted

" **WATCH OUT!** " Another shouted.

"Lelei!" The village head shouted. Lelei turn to see something shadow her. It was the horse. Lelei looked at the horse when suddenly holes appeared on the horse with blood splattering around. The horse then fell into a heap, blood oozing out of those holes and its mouth.

"Lelei, are you alright?" A villager asked.

"Those people… saved me?" Lelei whispered.

* * *

That night

September 15th/16th

The gigantic army that headed to Alnus Hill disappeared over a single night, taking all the lords and knights of provinces with it. As the result, only the rampant of bandits was brought on to the people. These brigands would raid and pillage villages and abduct the women of the village so as to satisfy their hunger.

In a field a few kilometers from Coda Village

A group of bandits were discussing their next plans, nearby was a dead man, his belongings pilfered.

"Coda Village, the one fleeing from the dragon" The leader of this group of bandits grinned, "It's a herd of sheep"

"Aren't we shorthanded?" Another bandit asked.

"We'll gather men. It's a big job, raiding villages and towns" Another said.

"We might even kick the lord out" A bandit grinned, "How 'bout it, boss?"

"From bandit leader to lord" The bandit leader grinned, "Not bad"

"EH!" The men shouted, their faces filled with shock and fear as they watched their leader's head get sliced off. They watched the body fall and right behind was a small girl in black clothes and had a very big axe in her left hand. She had a quiet smile.

"He, he, he, he, he" The girl laughed, "Gentlemen, thank you for your charity of your lives tonight"

Around her were the sliced up bodies of other bandits. Their body were torn apart or sliced into shreds and blood puddles were growing in size.

"I hereby express my gratitude, in the place of my master" The girl shouldered the bloody axe on her shoulder, "The god has laid eyes upon you and has sent an invitation"

"Who, Who the fuck are you?!" A bandit demanded.

"Me?" The girl smiled, "I am Rory Mercury. Apostle of Emroy, the god of darkness"

"…There's no doubt, that's the clothing from the Temple of Emroy…" A bandit said.

"O-One of the twelve apostles, Rory the Reaper…!" Another bandit shouted.

"Run!" The bandits shouted as they scrambled from Rory.

"Oh" Rory said before she too began to run, "No, no, you mustn't run"

"What?!" A bandit exclaimed when he saw Rory next to him with the blade ready to strike. Soon the man was half a head short. Another bandit tripped and Rory was fast approaching.

"A god once said, every man must die eventually" Rory smiled, "So you can't just run away"

"W-what is…an apostle of Emroy…doing here…" A bandit panted as he tried to run from the apostle. He then fell into a ditch, "Ugh! Shit! Why the fuck do I…"

"Well, you enjoyed all the fun, killing and raping, with the other men, right?" Rory guessed as she stood behind the bandit. She then grabbed the bandit's leg.

"I-I didn't…yet… aagh uggh" The bandit pleaded, "I'm new…to this…"

"Hmm" Rory mused before she tossed the bandit into the air.

"Whoa!" The bandit shouted while in the air before landing on the ground, "OOF!"

The bandit looked up from the place he landed and he stopped when he looked forward. There in front of him were two bodies, one of a woman and another of a girl. He knew those bodies. It was the bodies of the girls the other bandits had raped to death and left their bodies there.

"Everyone's done it, why don't you, too before you die?" Rory smiled, "I'll ask them, which one?"

Rory looked at them and saw that the two girls were no longer part of the living.

"Oh, that's no good. They've already passed away already. Sorry I couldn't be sooner" Rory said as she closed the eyelids of the dead girls, "But, why don't you do it anyway?"

"Spare me! I didn't do this! I swear! I haven't killed anyone!" The bandit pleaded, "I only joined the bandits to survive… My family was poor-"

"Ugly…" Rory said, "My god doesn't consider a murder to be a sin, it's neither good nor bad. God admits human nature and values any profession to survive, even being a bandit"

"I'll reform! I'll work hard. So please not my life-" The bandit pleaded.

"Disgraceful. You could have been a beggar if you didn't want to kill" Rory said, "Worthless as a man. Dig graves for these three."

"Dig… but a shovel" The bandit said.

"You have hands given to you by your mother" Rory said. The bandit began to dig the graves for the three dead victims (The dead raped girls and the dead man). The bandits didn't stop as he feared for his life. He finished only by daybreak.

"How, How's this?" The man huffed. He saw that Rory was praying but after she finished. She picked up her axe and began walking to the bandit, "He-Hey! I did what I was told… I did it! Help… Don't do this!"

* * *

September 16th

5 kilometers from Coda Village

The convoy was making its way away from the village as to flee from the fire dragon. In the Dodge, Kurokawa was checking on the elf who seems to be conscious now.

"Kuro-chan, how's the girl doing?" Itami asked.

"First Lieutenant Itami, her vitals are stable, she also regained consciousness" Kurokawa said, "She's slightly awake now"

Itami looked at the elf who tiredly looked back at him. He then sighed in relief.

"Ha…" Itami said as he peered behind, "But our current situation. The trek of refugees is too slow and not making progress; more and more problems keep occurring; the number of those left behind or injured is rising but the worst part is that the road has turned into mud because rain. This escape is slowly exhausting them"

* * *

Meanwhile

Somewhere in the convoy of refugees

"Melissa! Go! Now!" A man shouted as he pushed his stuck cart

"Haiya!" Melissa shouted but the cart wouldn't budge. The other refugees just trekked on pass, "Ha! Ha! Please somebody help us! If we're stuck here, we'll die!" However the others just ignored them.

" **It just got stuck from the weight!** " Melissa heard someone shouted.

" **Show what you're made off! 1, 2, 3!** " Another man shouted.

"HEAVE – HO!" The strange men grunted as they got the cart unstuck.

"Good, now the next cart" The older man said.

"Ah erm" Melissa stammered, "You guys. Who are those people?"

"Who knows, must be some soldiers" The man said.

"Hey, they're the ones who warned our village about the flame dragon" Melissa recalled, "Makes them already better than the guys from the Empire"

Later

Melissa' cart had one of their axles broken and now had to continue on foot with whatever, they can carry on their backs. The cart was soon set ablaze.

Back in the Dodge

"First Lieutenant Itami" Kurokawa said, "Why are they setting up fires?"

"Isn't this because they can't continue to move their luggage?" Itami answered.

"Then why aren't we requesting to send more trucks?" Kurokawa asked.

"Kurokawa-chan, firstly, trucks are being used to transport survivors from a slave camp" Itami said, "Secondly we're behind enemy lines here, we did break through, but just by sheer force, right? And shouldn't we only intercept the enemy within our main forces reach? Accidental engagements, unplanned expansion of our frontlines, committing our complete war potential, expanding weak parts in front sectors, war damage and damage to civilians, we have to think about all this"

"Yes, that's what we've been told" Kurokawa said when she thought about what Itami said.

"That's why, all we can do now is to give a helping hand" Itami said. More fires were set up as carts began to break from the strain.

"But we won't get far like this" Kurata said, "I haven't driven this slow since driving class"

"Can't help it, the packing horse and those walking are exhausted" Itami said as the cargo compartment of the Dodge had been filled up by children, elderly, pregnant women and the injured. This was the same in the halftrack and in the jeep and its trailer.

"First Lieutenant, those ravens up ahead, what are they circling?" Kurata asked.

"You're right…HUH?" Itami gasped at what he saw through the binoculars, "It is a small girl in black attire?!"

"What?" Kurata said as he too took out his own binoculars, "Woah, a life sized doll?"

"Err…Welsh, Sullivan, we don't know who she is but go check her condition" Itami grabbed the radio.

"Roger" Atkins said as he and Sullivan made their way to the girl down the road.

"…What? Hand signs?" Kurata said.

"They somehow look like new police officers questioning a runaway" Itami said. Just then the girl stood up and dusted herself off.

" **Say** " The girl asked, " **I wonder where are you guys from, and where are you going?** "

" **We are from Coda Village, sister** " A small boy in the Dodge said.

" **I see** " The girl said as she walked around the Dodge, " **What about those with the strange get-up?** "

" **I don't really know but they are nice people who are helping us** "

" **So they aren't forcing you to go along?** "

" **No, a flame dragon came, and they're helping us to escape** " The boy answered.

"Leave it to me" Itami said.

"Roger" Sullivan and Atkins said as they headed back to their positions in the convoy.

" **I wonder, how is this thing moving?** " The girl asked.

" **I'd like to know as well, I don't really understand what they're saying but riding in it feels much better than with a carriage** " The boy said.

" **So~** " The girl said, " **Riding in it feels good?** "

"Hm?!" Itami hummed when he saw the girl was entering the car on his side.

"A bit cramped~" The girl said.

"HEY! HEY! HEY!" Itami repeated as the girl tries to squeeze into the already crowded truck. However after managing to get in, the convoy soon began to move again. However there was a bit of commotion as Itami and the girl in black struggled for the shotgun seat.

* * *

Late Afternoon

234 "Puma"

Jodl's POV

Every hatch was wide open as we wanted to escape the heat from afternoon sun.

"Damn, I think I'm wasting more fuel waiting for this convoy to move than the trip to that village" Wittmann grumbled.

"What can we do, Wittmann? These are horse driven carts…" I said until a large shadow flew over.

"ROAR" I heard a blood churning roar which made turn me and Dieter turn around to see what it was.

"Dieter; Man gun now" I barked.

"Jawohl" Dieter as he disappeared into the turret.

"Dönitz, radio Itami now!" I barked, "Tell them the dragon has shown up!"

"Jawohl" Dönitz replied. He began radioing Itami about the dragon.

"Fucking hell! First lieutenant! The dragon showed up!" I heard Welsh shouted. "The rear of the line is under attack"

"Fuck! This is open space! Welsh, man that 30 cal! Tomita, on the 50 cal! Girls pull out your guns! Prepare for combat!" Itami shouted.

" _With voices this loud, who need radios_ " I thought.

"Dieter! Target! North, 54 degrees" I barked.

"Roger" Dieter said. I moved around as the turret traversed and trained on the dragon.

"Feuer" I hollered just as I began to open fire with the mounted MG-42. The 50 mm shell grazed the big red monster but now it saw us.

"Jodl, Leutnant wants us to lure the dragon away from the refugees!" Dönitz shouted.

"Alright, Wittmann drive! The fucker has seen us!" I barked.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Wittmann shouted as he drove the Puma off the road. We then joined the Dodge, the jeep, the halftrack and the witches as we raced to engage the dragon and lure it from the refugees.

"Launch the attack!" Itami shouted. The dragon then breathed a torrent of fire that scorched some of the villagers.

"Mein Gott" I said as I saw those people burn or get eaten by the dragon.

"Scheiße!" Wittmann cursed as he swerved to avoid a burning man.

"Shoot it all to hell!" Sullivan shouted as he fired from the back of the jeep. I fired the MG-42 at the dragon while I saw Itami empty clips from his Fusoan Garand at the neuroi target. Ivanovich was trying the best with her sniper rifle.

"Damn it! Keep it steady, Reinhardt!" Ivanovich barked.

"Sorry but this rough ground!" Reinhardt rebutted.

"The UN forces have a history of fighting monsters!" I heard Kuwabara shouted, "No other choice than staring with this here as well! Kurata! Run! Run!"

"I get it, pops! Stop kicking!" I heard poor Kurata shouting back. It must have been terrifying for the villagers in the Dodge and the jeep.

"Check the jeep!" Itami shouted, "Nail it with the 30. Cal!"

"Roger" Welsh shouted.

"We are going to need a truck! This jeep ain't gonna cut it if we are going to something like this, the guys in the back are going to be scared shitless!" Taylor shouted.

"Dieter! Fire the fucking gun already!" I barked.

"Firing!" Dieter replied as the 50 mm cannon opened fire. The shell flew and grazed the dragon again

"Firing 75 mm" Grant shouted as she unleashed hell with 75 cannon.

"Going loud" Sherman barked as her 90 mm cannon belched fire.

"Eat lead fucker!" Sergetov shouted as she unleashed the fury of her 85 mm cannon. The girls were trying their best to shoot the dragon but their shots were missing. And the 30 cal was having no effect.

"The fucking is having no effect!" Welsh shouted.

"Tomita! The now" Itami shouted. I watch Tomita fire the Browning.

"No effect on the target!" Tomita shouted.

"Don't care! Just keep firing!" Itami shouted. We continued to fire at the dragon which must have ticked it off because now it was facing us.

"Shit! It's coming here! Prepare for its blaze! Kurata! Stay Clear!" Itami shouted.

"Wittmann! Hard left now!" I shouted.

"Jawohl!" Wittmann replied. We swerved left hard to get out of the way of the fire. I watch as the fire barely misses the halftrack.

"Fucking hell, that was hot!" Yates shouted.

"Someone fucking kill it!" Saffiro cursed.

"Everyone! Aim for the eye! The elf girl in the Dodge is telling us to aim for the eye!" Itami radioed.

"Dieter! Aim for that fucker's eye now!" I barked.

"Jawohl" Dieter shouted as he trained the gun at the dragon while I was blasting away with the MG-42, "Ready Jodl!"

"Not yet!" I said.

"Ready to fire" Dieter repeated. I watched as the dragon being pelted with machine gun fire. It soon came to a stop.

"No yet" I repeated.

"Good! It stopped moving!" Itami said, "All witches and Jodl aim guns for the dragon! Yates, the Panzerschreck! Now!"

"Roger!" The witches shouted.

"Got it" Yates replied as he stood in the halftrack while shouldering a Panzerschreck.

"Girls, wait for the rocket" Itami added.

"Ok" Yates said, "Checking if back is clear"

" _You fucking retard! Just shoot already!_ " I gritted my teeth.

"Woah!" Yates shouted, "Wait! Don't shake it!"

"Tell me something else" Reinhardt shouted back.

"I am not a witch with aiming magic; I can't shoot while we are on the move" Yates said as he jerked on the trigger. The rocket was soon out of the rocket.

"Okay fire!" Grant shouted as all the girls open fire as soon as they saw the flash.

"Fire, Dieter! Fire now!" I shouted.

"Jawohl!" Dieter replied as shell from all our heavy guns fired at the dragon but the fucker immediately began to dodge to its right when suddenly it jerked back to its left.

"What?" I uttered. I watched as the dragon's left arm was hit by the rocket and shells. The combined fire completely destroyed the arm as the little of it left when it felt to the ground.

"ROOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRRR!" The dragon roared in pain. We all watched in muted suspense as we waited for the dragon's move. It stared at us before it took off and flew away.

In the Dodge

"Is…is it over?" Kurata asked.

"AA…probably" Itami said as he leaned into his seat. The convoy stopped so to bury the dead before moving again.

"Most of the survivors will find shelter in the surrounding towns and villages" Itami said to Sullivan, Jodl, Kuwabara and Kurokawa.

"But what about those without acquaintances in those towns? Will they be alright?" Sullivan asked.

"Left are orphans, elderly and the injured… so" Itami tried to remember the number.

"Also counting those few left for other reasons, what should we do with those 40 people?" Kurokawa asked.

"Yeah~ let's see what the village chief says" Itami suggested. They headed for the village chief and asked about the 40 people.

" **What?** " Itami uttered, " **Entrust them with God?** "

" **I think that it's cruel as well, but we only enough strength left to care for ourselves** " The village chief resignedly answered, " **If you understand, please consider with saving them** "

"Verdammt" Jodl growled, "This is all too familiar"

"I heard the same line before as well" Sullivan sighed. The twenty one members of the Recon Team Three waved the convoy goodbye as it went on with its journey.

In the convoy

"Aren't those guys in green a bit too nice? Don't they want something as compensation?" A refugee asked.

"Well, they must be some nobles or lords, seeing as they helped us" Another refugee said, "They even fought with a flame dragon on equal terms"

Back with Recon Team Tree

"Now for…" Itami turned around to see the refugees gathered at the vehicles, "Well, whatever. **Don't worry, leave it to us** "

"Wise decision, sir" Sullivan said.

"Yeah, only if brass thinks so" Itami said, "Alright, all units gear up and mount up, we're heading for Alnus"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Rods of Steel, Brass Decision and Warning

That night/September 16th

In a tavern in the Imperial Capital

"They fended off a flame dragon!?" A patron shouted.

"Impossible!" Another patron exclaimed.

"You're joking!" Another said.

"Not even elves and sorcerers could defeat ancient dragons, are you sure that it was a flame dragon?" A patron said, "You're not mixing it up with new-breed dragon or wyvern?"

"But these fellows managed to save three quarters of Coda Village from the dragon" A patron said.

"Who are these guys?!" The patrons gathered at that table.

Meanwhile on another table

"We don't know the true intentions of those people wearing green clothes; they might be a bunch of mercenaries…" A female knight asked, "Sir Noma, What do you think?"

"Hamilton, we don't know which story from all the refugees are lies. But there seems to be some truth with the story about the flame dragon" Sir Noma said.

"I do believe it, yet it still sounds strange" Hamilton said.

"But it's the truth, noble knights" Melissa (Yes, the very same Melissa) said as she approached the table, "It was a flame dragon for sure; I've seen it with my own eyes"

"Ha-ha-ha, you won't fool me, waitress" Sir Noma said.

"Well, well" Hamilton apologetically smiled as she pulled out a coin. "I believe you, so could you tell us some details about the people in green clothes?"

"Thank you, young knight" Melissa grinned as she took the coin, "Let me announce it. *cough* *everyone in tavern becomes silent and turns to the waitress* There were 21 people in green that helped us escape from Coda Village, five were women"

"What did these women look like?" Sir Noma asked.

"Hmph, you men are the same but fine, one was a foreign beauty with tall stature and beautiful flowing black hair, another was a cute girl with a small frame and chestnut-brown hair, she also had huge breast with a slim waist, then there was another tall one but this one had long curly dark brown hair, another was shorter but just slightly from the first short one with short puffy golden blonde hair, she also smiled a lot, then the last one was about my height but she had large breasts and a respectable waist, she did have pretty long white hair tied into a tail" Melissa said to which all the men in the tavern had faces of glee, "When the flame dragon attacked, they came and saved us with incredibly fast vehicles and the women in that group, they were special as they slid across the ground in metal boots and they had their rods of steel in their hands. The people in green started attacking with the magic wands and rods of steel, but it didn't affect the flame dragon; at this moment the leader of the green people shouted and that thing appeared"

"That thing?" Hamilton asked.

"The short rod of steel" Melissa said, "They used the oversized magic wand with the other rods of steel to cast the spell and it blew off the flame dragon's left arm with a loud boom!"

"…Rod of Steel?" The patrons in the tavern went wide eyed and had gaping mouths, well some of them.

"S-Sounds like they're splendid people, or what do you think, Milady Piña?" Hamilton asked.

"I'm more interested in their _magic wands_ these people possess…" Piña said, "Woman; is there something similar to the steel rods? What's its shape?"

"*Cheeky laughter* Don't feint such innocence, the rods look like a rod just like a man's thing, large and dark colored" Melissa grinned.

"Hmm" Piña looked at her male compatriots were in no rush to finish their meals or avoided eye contact with Piña, "Hamilton, you're the one with a fiancé"

"*Spurting drink noise* I-I'm a maiden! There no way that I can talk about such lewd things!" Hamilton exclaimed.

"Ho, lewd things" Piña gazed flatly.

"Ah…" Hamilton uttered.

The next day/September 17th

Alnus Hill

United Nations Forces Base "Fort "Gorey" Glory"

United Nations 1st Mechanized Battalion HQ

The fort now really was a fort not only by name. The fort was built in the shape of a hexagon. It was massive base with all sorts of facilities. Despite knowing the enemy was lacking in the technological department, the base was heavily fortified with everything from tank traps and dragon teams to mines and flak guns. In the base there are ten divisions worth of men, women, tanks and equipment.

"Y-Y-You…" The Ostmarkian major stuttered, "Who told you it's ok to bring them?!"

"What?" Itami asked, "It is bad that I brought them along? Major Braunstein?"

"Huh…" Braunstein sighed. Just then another officer entered the room, "Colonel Meledina!"

"What seems to be the problem, Braunstein?" Meledina asked.

"Lieutenant Itami had brought refugees in without permission" Braunstein said.

"Are these the same refugees you told me about, Lieutenant? Or is there another group you had rescued but haven't told me?" Meledina asked.

"No, ma'am" Itami said, "These are same refugees that I had reported to you about"

"Then, I see no problem with that as I had said before" Meledina said.

"Ma'am!" Braunstein, "But he had no permission to bring these refugees in"

"Don't you forget, Braunstein, you were a refugee once" Meledina said, "So it surprises me that you are being so uncaring to those refugees"

"Yes, ma'am…sorry ma'am" Braunstein said.

"Apology accepted" Meledina said, "Also, Braunstein"

"Ja, Kommandant?" Braunstein asked.

"I know you want to maintain order but sometimes you have to push that aside so that someone's live can be saved" Meledina said, "Also, Itami, I have approved of the vehicle change, you will get a GMC when you next roll out"

"Thank you, ma'am" Itami said.

"Now get your gear stowed and go send a report to the top brass" Meledina said.

United Nations Special Realm Armed Forces HQ

"Generals, I have collected the first reports from the recon teams" An adjutant said as he entered the commanders' joint office.

"Good" Patton, Commander of United Nations Special Realm Sector Able said from his desk as he took his cigar out as the adjutant passed copies of the reports to the generals.

"How did it go, First Lieutenant Yanagida?" Montgomery, Commander of United Nations Special Realm Sector Baker asked.

"Yes, we're facing a language barrier, but the first contacts were peaceful; so far we made contact with villages most of them agricultural. A list of goods they trade is included with the report-. We have concluded that every village has a village chief but the political system of the country itself is still unclear" Yanagida said.

"We need to find out how these village chiefs are elected then we'll know if they're a democracy or not" Patton said.

"It might be good to invite a few locals" Rommel, Commander of the United Nations Special Realm Sector Charlie said.

"However that might backfire on us as the locals and the civilian pricks back home might see it as kidnapping or imprisonment" Rokossovsky, Commander Special Realm Sector Dog said.

"And that would be a pain in the ass and then we will have people complaining and that we'll never hear the end of it" Katherine, Commander of United Nations Aerial Forces and of United Nations Special Realm Base.

"In this case, Itami's group escorted some refugees from Coda Village and Brown's group have liberated some slaves as well" Yanagida said, "What should we do about them?"

"Now, we can't send them back out and that would be not right thing to do" Montgomery said.

"Also, it would give us a bad reputation and we don't want that when we are the good guys" Patton said.

"Not to mention it will piss off the 501st JFW seeing that they help liberate that camp" Katherine said.

"That is true, the cons outweigh the pros here" Rommel said, "Well I have a proposal"

"What is that proposal?" Montgomery asked.

"We set up a refugee camp for these refugees but make it so that it can be quickly upgraded to a settlement so that we can attract more people to that settlement" Rommel said.

"You sly dog, that is an excellent plan" Patton grinned.

"As expected from Rommel" Rokossovsky grinned.

"Alright, tell Itami that he now is to take care of those refugees and freed until they can get back on their feet" Katherine said.

"Yes commanders" Yanagida said as he left the room.

"Now, how are to go about our campaign? Because I think we need to expand our area of operations" Patton said.

"Yes I agree Patton but in what direction?" Montgomery asked.

"I suggest we push our lines up to Coda Village which is 20 km and here and have to the same in a 20 km radius all round up to the mountains in our rear so that if anything happens, we will see it and will be able to respond to it faster" Rommel said.

"That is a good idea, let's give the order then" Rokossovsky said.

"Wait, let's wait for nightfall so if the enemy tries to see what we are doing, they have to do it at night" Katherine said.

"Brilliant" Monty said.

Meanwhile

In another section of the headquarters

Itami was making his way to the Supply Corps Depot to get supplies for the refugees as he was now in charge of the welfare of the refugees.

"Hey Itami" Itami turned to and saw sat in a corner was Yanagida who was smoking, "You did it on purpose, didn't you?"

"What do you mean?" Itami asked.

"Don't play dumb. You were keeping to the scheduled radio contact only to suffer radio problems after repelling the dragon…" Yanagida said, "Did you think we'd order to throw out the refugees?"

"Nah, I was having radio problems, maybe because it was shaken about a lot maybe there was a faulty part somewhere?" Itami scratched the back of his head.

"Hmph. If you want to hide it that bad" Yanagida said as he stood up, "Seems like you're trying to play behind the curtains"

"It makes me feel better at least" Itami said.

"That won't help me" Yanagida said, "Let's head somewhere else"

Roof of the HQ

"Listen Itami" Yanagida said, "This world is a shithole of barbarians and cruel fuckers yet it is a treasure chest. The resources in this unpolluted, clean and untouched nature would really get the world economy to go into the fast lane, also, we had fought hard for the removal of the shadow of the neuroi off our back only to go back into war just days after the victory. So the politicians in the United Nations want to know, is there something here that's worth this war?"

"Something of worth?" Itami asked.

"Don't you get it? We had just gotten rid of the neuroi after six years of war and not even a week, not even half a day in that new peace, we already at war again, in the most extreme case, the UN may have to take drastic measure and completely occupy this realm so it no longer a threat" Yanagida said.

"I know you had lost your sister to the soldiers from this realm, Yanagida" Itami said, "But I don't get the point, what's the tie between the kids I brought back and peace?"

"You got a relationship of trust going with these guys" Yanagida said as he took a drag.

"What?" Itami asked, "You want me to ask the kids? Where all the gold, silver, treasure and bad guys are hidden?"

"How about asking them for people who do know?" Yanagida said. "Itami, you'll get permitted to a lot of free time soon but you'll have to think about our final goal sometime"

"Give me a break" Itami grumbled, "You're persistent, Yanagida"

"That's my job" Yanagida said, "Putting tax money and your carefree life to work"

Itami walked away and began rubbing his head as if to get rid of Yanagida's words.

"But first" Itami said, "Time to get some food and some sleep"

The next day/September 18th

Itami and his team went around the base gathering supplies and equipment for the refugee camp. It was midday when the camp was finished. Itami found it interesting to see the refugees try to eat the B rations; the Liberion Army now supplies the UN forces with.

Meanwhile

A forested area near the base

Lelei looked on in muted amazement as Liberion, Karlslander and Orussian bulldozers and excavators began clearing the forest.

"Finally done with setting up everything, I'm going to sleep" Cato said as he headed to the tents. Meanwhile Lelei watched as a witch flew overhead while, trucks rumbled by and men sawing trees down with chainsaws.

"Father would be upset if he knew that I saw such fantastic things" Lelei turned to see the elf girl now in a white shirt and army pants, "I have to tell him later"

" _As a sage, I can't ignore these unexplainable things…_ " Lelei thought as she approached the work area.

" **Stay away, it's dangerous!** " A man in green clothes shouted. Lelei stopped in her walk when she saw a Karlslander mobile stove.

" _Is that… a movable stove?_ " Lelei thought as she approached the stove. At the stove there was Reinhardt at the stove peeling a vegetable, " _Maybe I should ask to do some kitchen task; I could raise some funds for our group that way_ "

"Hm?" Reinhardt hummed when he saw Lelei.

"What is this?" Lelei asked.

" **Huh?** " Reinhardt said, " **Ah, it's a radish, ra – di – sh** "

" **Ra – di – sh?** " Lelei repeated.

" **Yea, yea, radish** " Reinhardt said.

" **Ra – di – sh…** " Lelei said.

" _If I want to know more about them, I need to learn their language first…_ " Lelei thought.

Later

Alnus Refugee Camp

" **He-y, gather plea-se. we're registering your nam-es** " Kuribayashi shouted. Soon the refugees slowly gathered at the table where Kurokawa was sat at.

"I am Cato el Altestan" Cato said, "This is my disciple, Lelei La Lelana"

"I am the daughter of Hodoru of Coan Forest, Tuka Luna Marceau" Tuka answered.

"Rory Mercury, I serve under Emroy, God of Darkness" Rory said.

Itami's POV

So we had all the refugees, including the warrior bunnies registered so that we knew who was we had in the refugee camp.

"15 Elderly, 25 injured adults and 20 adults. That leaves us with 40 children" Kurokawa said.

"So, should we register 3 children as grown-ups?" I asked.

"Yes, she's 15, so we can count her as an adult" Kurokawa said while Lelei was doing hand signs which was telling me she was 15.

" _Some time left till retirement_ " I thought to myself.

" **Tuka is 165 years old"** Lelei said which didn't surprise me at all but Kuribayashi was amazed while Tuka was eyeing Kuribayashi's breasts.

"…An elf for sure…why am I not surprised" I deadpanned, "And the last one?"

"That priestess girl" Kurokawa answered.

"Really?" I asked as I looked at Rory, "She doesn't look older than 15, you sure?"

" **Wrong, not a child** " Lelei said, " **She is much, much, much, much, older** "

"So, how old exactly?" I asked to which Lelei began to shake her head profusely. I took it that it was not a good question.

" **Too scary, can't ask** " Lelei said.

"?" Rory looked in our direction.

" _How old is she…?_ " I thought.

That night

In one of the refugee rooms

An adult warrior bunny's POV

We had gathered in Cato's room to discuss what are we to do so we can repay or at least ease the burden on our saviours. I really want to thank the men and women in uniform for saving us from our prison and providing us with shelter, food and clothes.

"We're really in deep debt with them" Cato said, "If only we could cover our living costs ourselves… but we're mostly elderly, injured or children"

"And we warrior bunnies only good at hunting and foraging but that wouldn't be enough" I said.

"Well…" Tuka said, "We might have to whore ourselves to the soldiers…"

"Huh, here I thought I could get away from spreading my legs to someone I don't love" I sighed dejectedly. The mood in the room became quite grim until Cato's disciple spoke.

"We could ask if they have some work for us" Lelei said.

"Good idea, I saw a lot of Wyvern corpses littered around the hill" Cato said, "Dragon scales are a valuable item we could sell them"

"So, I don't have to whore to the soldiers?" I asked.

"Yes, if we can sell the dragon scales then we can cover our cost of living and not be as dependent on the men in green" Cato said.

"Then it is agreed then" Cato said, "Tomorrow, Lelei and I will meet with the soldiers in green and ask them"

"Can I come along as well?" I asked.

"Of course you can…" Cato said but he realized he didn't know my name.

"Rikaya" I said.

"Well then, you can accompany us tomorrow, Rikaya" Cato said.

The next day/September 19th

We were taken by a man in green which Cato and Lelei apparently knew to the site where most of the wyvern corpses laid.

"What?" Cato exclaimed, "We can take as many as we want!? Really!?"

"That is what he said" Lelei said.

"Damn, don't they want to use them?" I asked.

" **Why would it be a problem?** " Itami asked, " **We only use them as targets for shooting practice anyway. They're worthless for us, so take as many as you want** "

"Damn…" I uttered. So we began work on the wyvern corpses, scraping off the scale, cleaning them, polishing them and counting them.

Cota's Room

"In silver Denari, one of these is worth 13 to 17 Denari?" Tuka asked.

"Yes, one Denari covers you for about 5 days" Lelei said.

"Wow, that is excellent" I said.

"Hmm" Rory hummed, "So I guess that means we're filthy rich now?"

"200 scales and 3 claws, we should entrust a large trader with selling it" Lelei said.

"And there's still many scales left" Cato said, "Oh, right, an old friend of mine runs a shop in Italica, up ahead of Dessria Road. We should ask these Youand guys to transport it"

September 20th

United Nations 1st Mechanized Battalion Staff Office

"Ahem" An officer reading the newspaper cleared his throat trying to get to Itami's attention.

"So, they got my books here" Itami said as he read his book.

"First Lieutenant Itami" Kuribayashi said.

"Well, I can read it later" Itami said as he picked another book.

"Ahem" The newspaper reading officer cleared his throat again, "Ahem"

"Well, you never know when you will be able to get to read a book" Itami said as he checked his books, "It is a nice thing they got my personal effects transferred here"

"Uh First Lieutenant?" Kurokawa asked.

"First Lieutenant!" Kuribayashi barked as she kicked Itami in the back of the leg.

"URGH!" Itami grunted from the pain.

"Would you please listen to us?" Kurokawa asked.

"Kuri~, are the tips of your boots weapons now?" Itami said, "So what do you want?"

"It is about Tuka" Kurokawa said.

"She's acting strange?" Itami guessed as he took his cup.

"Yes, she requested rations, clothing and living space for two persons but she only eats one ration and only uses one set" Kurokawa said.

"The clothes she requested are for men?" Itami asked before taking a sip, "Have you tried finding out the reason?"

"We tried asking Lelei-chan but 'Don't know not there during meal' is all she said" Kurokawa said, "Lelei-chan's English isn't good enough yet"

"Maybe she's having an imaginary friend?" Itami guessed, though light heartedly. Kurokawa and Kuribayashi glanced to each other.

"Might be but it could be a funeral ritual of mourning" Kurokawa suggested.

"What about Sage Cato?" Itami asked.

"He can't really help either" Kurokawa said, "She seems to be from a rare kind of elves…"

"A fairy like elf" Itami said, "So there's no other choice than asking her directly?"

"Yes" Kurokawa said, "But she hasn't opened up to me…"

"What? Not too popular Kuro-chan?" Itami said, "That's bad since Kuri's the type who'd rather speak with her fists~"

"NYA?!" Kuribayashi exclaimed.

"Commander, it almost time for departure" Kuwabara said as he peaked from the door.

"Oh? Already?" Itami said, "So we have to take the girls to the city where they can sell the scales, after that back to scouting; I'll try speaking with her if there's some time"

A few minutes later

Armory

Itami and his team began loading up on ammunition and checked their weapons. Itami then decided to have some drills.

"Platoon, Line!" Itami shouted and the platoon formed into a line formations with rifles trained ahead

"Platoon, Square!" Itami shouted and the platoon reformed into a square formation.

"Commander, we are ready to move out" Sullivan said.

"Good" Itami said, "Lock and load! If this was the IFN, we'd say 'Battlestations Ready' now"

"Got that from a comic?" Kurokawa asked. Itami just glanced to her.

"Anyway, we're heading out to a potential battlefield so everybody, keep your guard up" Itami said. The group then board their vehicles which were now a Puma, a Dodge, a M3 Halftrack and now a DUKW and M18 Super Hellcat manned by Farawaylanders. So Itami's team now has 25 soldiers in it.

"Commander, are these dragon scales really worth that much?" Kurata asked.

"Hey, Kurata, they're like a standard item in those RPG board games" Itami said, "Now, how would it take them to reach the town on horseback"

"Testing, this is Sergeant Pierrat to Lieutenant Itami; do you read me, sir?" The commander of the M18 Super Hellcat radioed.

"This is Lieutenant Itami, I read you loud and clear, what's on your mind?" I said into the radio.

"Nothing sir, I was just checking the radio to see if it was working" Pierrat said.

"Roger, Sergeant" Itami said before the radio when quiet. Then the team stopped at the camp.

" **Just these two bags** " A man said after he handed a bag to Yates into the DUKW.

" **Yes** " Kurokawa said, " **Got it** "

Then the four who had decided to follow where Lelei, Rory, Tuka and Rikaya showed up. Tuka and Rikaya were in white t-shirts and army pants however Tuka had a bow and a quiver while Rikaya had an axe which she found from the piles of weapons left behind.

" _We'll make it to town safely with this UN officer_ " Lelei thought.

 **"** **! Hm? What?** " Itami asked after noticing Lelei looking at him.

"Nothing" Lelei said as she walked past.

"Hey Lelei, is Italica where this loid has a shop far away?" Tuka asked.

"A bit" Lelei answered, "West of Dessria Road, at the base of Romaria Mountain"

Meanwhile in a monastery in Empire held territory

Piña entered the monastery where she had heard a lord had survived the crushing defeat at Alnus Hill.

"Lord Duran…" Piña said as she looked at the wounded lord. He had lost both his left arm and left leg.

"…Milady Piña why…?" Duran asked, "Did you come all the way from the Imperial Capital j…just to laugh at the leader of a defeated army?"

"Don't be absurd!" Piña rebutted, "But… you're the lord of Elbe Clan, why are you the only one in this place?"

"My remaining vassals returned home…" Duran replied.

"Just what…" Piña fearfully asked, "Just what happened in Alnus…?"

"You haven't heard?" Duran asked, "The fate of 300 000 soldiers of the Allied Kingdoms Army, we didn't even stand a chance against the enemy. The armies of Alguna, Mudwan and Ligu were wiped out in their offensive. Like the grains in this porridge, the corpses of our soldiers were smashed into the ground"

"Th…The two kings…? Piña asked to which Duran simply shook his head, "Impossible"

"Three times we went for an all-out attack" Duran said, "We never made it further than halfway uphill, iron thorns blocked our way, lightning rained down, blowing us away. The army of Unified Kingdoms was annihilated those who survived have all fled"

"My Lord" Piña said, "I'll arrange the sending of a doctor from the capital so your body will-"

"I'm sorry princess, but the empire mustn't know that you care about my well-being" Duran said, "Think about it princess, the Imperial Army already suffered an utter defeat before? The emperor knew this, yet he still summoned the army of unified kingdoms, I don't know when until the empire send out agents to eliminate me… I became a potential enemy"

"I knew that the Imperial Army has been defeated but I've yet to know about what kind of enemy awaits me-" Piña said.

"Princess… The Army of Unified Kingdoms sacrificed many lives to protect this continent but now the enemy lies within… the Imperial Army is our enemy"

"My lord! At least tell me one thing" Piña pleaded, "What kind of people the enemy is! I need to know"

"I won't tell you" Duran said uncaringly, "If you want to know, go to Alnus yourself"

" _For, even if I tell you, it would make no difference_ " Duran thought.

"I can't allow that, if my lord decides to leave for the after world before telling anything" Piña threatened, "Your kingdom Elbe shall be burned before your mistress"

"What the…" Duran grinned, "Like father, like daughter, if that's the case, I can happily depart to the after world with my whole clan"

"The Empire won't lose" Piña said as she began to leave the room

"If you want to throw away your soldiers, fine with me" Duran said as he forced himself up.

"My lord" An attending servant said.

"But let me tell you, Princess" Duran said, "The enemies on Alnus are an army comparable to gods; they're a greater threat than the empire! You, the Empire, summoned this enemy, and the Empire shall fall by them!"

"My lord, please mind your condition…" The servant pleaded when Duran lay back down.

Outside the dorm

"Noma, Hamilton, we're going!" Piña said once she left the dorm. The three knights made their way to the entrance of the monastery where they stood there.

"Princess… I said 'I'll follow you' but at least tell us where we're heading" Hamilton said.

"Hamilton" Piña smiled, "Have some trust in your mistress!"

"But…" Hamilton didn't finish her sentence.

" _You should have asked that when we left the capital_ " Piña thought, "But Hamilton is good at ready my mind"

"P-Princess, what are you?!" Hamilton said as she held her chest after Piña grasped it.

"Nah, I just thought that I should check if you're not actually a boy" Piña waved it off.

"Ha?" Hamilton just stood there high and dry.

"Anyway, we're heading to Alnus" Piña said as she mounted her horse, "Grey, what's the route?"

"Ahead of Alnus lies the town of Italica" Grey, a bald knight answered.

"So Italica, it's governed by Count Formal, right?" Piña asked.

"Ah-princess? Are we going to Alnus with just these people?" Hamilton asked, "What about threats?"

"I already told you Hamilton, you're in charge of protecting me" Piña smiled. The small band of knights were soon heading out for Italica.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Crisis of Italica

United Nations Forces Main Base Fort " _Gorey_ " Glory

Command Building

Katherine's POV

We were in our joint office; all of us were reading the newspapers that been delivered from the other side of the gate.

"Damn bastards! We saved three quarters of the village and now they are asking about the other quarter we didn't save not to mention they are questioning why we didn't find the slave camp sooner" Patton barked as he threw his newspaper onto his desk.

"What did you expect Patton? These are civilian journalists we are dealing with; they are always hungry for a good story" Montgomery said.

"Well, it can't be helped, even when we are united to fight; there are those who question why even against the neuroi more now" Rommel said.

"These are civvies we are talking about, all they see their way and no other so when something like this happens, they immediately blame the military because, seriously who would believe a dragon flew in, fuck with the refugees and then flies off only after having it arm shot off but a Panzerschreck and five tank shots, who would believe that? Heck, we all had our doubts at first and about the slave camp issue, I am surprised that it hasn't clicked in their fucking mind that we accidentally stumbled into the camp" Rokossovsky said, "Isn't that right, cousin?"

"Da, the girls and I who were flying that day all first thought that it was a normal village then the sun came up and only then did we knew what the fuck that settlement was and now Eisenhower is getting flak from the civvies demanding for an explanation for the refugee casualties while the lack of UN casualties and why didn't we didn't know about the slave system in this world, against the neuroi, why too many died, against a dragon, why none died?" I sighed, " _Damn bastards!_ Our hungry press, can never enough of the military not being perfect"

"Excuse me, commanders. It's about the progress on the airfield… Did something happen?" Yanagida asked when he entered the room.

"It's the witness testimonies from the evacuation" Rokossovsky said.

"The victims that first lieutenant…" Montgomery said.

"Itami" I said.

"Ah yes, the native victims First Lieutenant Itami had" Montgomery said.

"From 1st Lieutenant Itami?" Yanagida asked, "Commanders, they were victims of that dragon"

"Yes, we know and we sent in that report but there are some of the big UN commanders who calling it bullshit and they are urging that we get out before we even finished our goals" Patton said, "Seriously, we can't fuck this up"

"That is true, we can't let the men, women and girls that died from the bastards on this side die in vain" Rommel said.

"How about we have Itami and the 501st go to the UN Headquarters in New York?" Katherine suggested.

"Yes, that way we can get the message through their fucking thick skulls" Patton said.

"Yanagida, where is Itami?" Rokossovsky asked.

"Commanders, he and his third recon team had left for Italica" Yanagida answered.

"So First Lieutenant is on his way to Italica" Montgomery said as he looked at the map.

"Yes, they're now on their way" Yanagida said.

"Better hope the skies are clear today" Patton said as he puffed on his cigar.

Dessria Road

Third Recon Team

The convoy of five army vehicles were rolling down Dessria road at a respectable 60 km/h down the road. Just behind the Puma was the WC-51 where Lelei was looking at the map with Kuwabara as to make sure that they were on the right track.

" **We're now driving on Dessria road; Italica is here** " Kuwabara said as he points at a point on the map.

" ** _This map is so incredibly accurate…_** **Appia Road, Roma River, Duma Mountains…** " Lelei said softly, " ** _Everything is drawn on it_** **Does this apparatus show us our direction…?** "

" **Ah, this is a compass** " Kuwabara explained, " **You place it on the map and the needle points to North… That reminds me, what might the margin between the magnetic and geometric North Pole be here?** "

"Ah~, ah~, can't believe that we used to call Pops Demon Sergeant, seeing him act like he's visiting his granddaughter but he made us cadets at the NCO course run at high port all the time" Kurata said. Just then the radio was heard crackling before a voice was heard.

"Roll out the barrel – we'll have a barrel of fun" Someone sang.

"This is Itami, who was that?" Itami radioed.

"Oops! Sorry sir, the chaps were bored so they wanted to sing a tune so we all decided on this one" Welsh said, "Want us to stop sir?"

"No, no, in fact, do continue singing, at least this trip will be less boring" Itami smiled.

"Alright sir, thank you sir" Welsh radioed.

"Roll out the barrel – we'll have a barrel of fun" Welsh, Seff and Yates in the DUKW began to sing.

"Roll out the barrel – we've got the blues on the run" Reinhardt, Atkins, Sullivan and Ivanovich in the M3 Halftrack joined in.

"Ah what the heck" Itami smiled, "Zing! Boom! Tarrarel! – ring out a song of good cheer"

"Now's the time to roll the barrel – for the gang's all here" The boys in the Dodge began singing then, the boys in the Puma, then in the Super Hellcat and finally the witches joined in as well.

"Roll out the barrel – we'll have a barrel of fun,

Roll out the barrel – we've got the blues on the run,

Zing! Boom! Tarrarel! – ring out a song of good cheer,

Now's the time to roll the barrel – for the gang's all here!" The UN troops sang the song a few times before they finally stopped singing.

" **So, what do you think of Lieutenant Itami?** " Rory asked Tuka who immediately.

" **I think he is a good man** " Tuka answered.

" **I think so too but I want to know what you really think about the lieutenant** " Rory asked again. This time Tuka became very flustered and didn't answer.

"Kurata, those two" Itami said, "What do you think are they talking about?"

"I get the feeling that they're having a lively conversation" Kurata said, "Commander Itami, smoke up ahead"

"Shit, should we've taken the other road?" Itami asked. Lelei then took Kuwabara's binoculars and scouted through them but she had them backwards.

" _Reversed?_ " Lelei thought when she lowered the binoculars as she found everything smaller through the binoculars, "Its smoke"

"The reason?" Itami asked.

"It's not the season for bush fires" Lelei said, "Some people must have set up a tire? But it's too big"

"Sir, There's only Italica in that area" Kuwabara said.

"It is fire not tire" Itami corrected Lelei, "All vehicles and witches! Pay close attention to your surroundings and airspace and proceed with caution"

"Acknowledged" Pierrat radioed.

"Loud and clear, kommandant" Reinhardt answered.

"Jawohl" Jodl replied.

"Got it sir" Welsh said. Just then Rory moved up to the driver compartment of the Dodge.

"What?" Itami uttered when he saw Rory there.

"The stench of blood" Rory said.

Italica

Italica, governed by Count Formal, is a trading town that developed on the crossroads of Apia and Dessria was now being attacked by a rogue army.

"Shit! Retreat, Retreat!" The de facto commander of the rogue army shouted as they fail to breech the wall again.

"Noma, Hamilton! You okay?!" Piña shouted from the wall to the war torn section of town where Piña's two knights were fighting.

"We're…" Hamilton panted heavily, "Ali~ ve"

"Princess, are you worried about us humble servants?" Grey smiled as he rested his sword on his shoulder.

"Grey, the safety of nobles is obvious concern" Piña said.

"Princess, what are doing in this place?" Hamilton asked, "Playing with marauders?"

"It can't be helped" Piña sighed, "I thought the army from the other world might plan to invade Italica!"

"So that's why we rode here after hearing rumours of Italica being attacked" Hamilton said.

"Unbelievable that the scattered remnants of the defeated army of the United Kingdoms turned into this gang of marauders" Piña said as she looked at the effects of the siege, "You guys, breaks' over! The marauders will come again! I received message that my knights will arrive in 3 days! Remove the corpses and reinforce the fence! Hurry! Hurry! Hurry!"

"You heard the lady, get moving" A citizen soldier said as they began their work.

"Grey, what's the condition of the gate?" Piña asked.

"It's no use" Grey said, "I'd rather block it with wood, we can set it on fire if the enemy comes"

"Everybody! We prepared some rations!" A servant form the Formal household called out.

"Noma! You take turns eating and resting as well!" Piña called out, No signs from the enemy?"

"Yes! All quiet now!" Noma shouted from the wall.

"Grey, I'll dine at the mansion, so I'm leaving the rest to you" Piña said.

"Ok" Grey said as Piña climbed onto her horse and headed for the mansion.

Count Formal Mansion

"Welcome back, Royal Highness" The head maid said as Piña arrived at the door. Piña then processed to her room and took off her armour and untie her hair. She then sat in the social quarters of the mansions. Seated there was Count Myui, current head of clan at 11 years old as the actual head died at Alnus Hill

"Sorry, got something to eat?" Piña asked.

"Understood" The head maid answered as she bowed and then headed to the kitchen.

"Royal Highness" The head butler said as he came with a cup of wine.

"Thank you" Piña said.

"How did the negotiation with the other party go?" Myui asked.

"Well" Piña said, "It is simple, all we need to do is the city gates; in exchange, they rob everything, rape all the women and kill all men. Expect me and maybe 50 to 100 other people aren't self-conscious enough to stay sane; what about Count Myui?"

"M-Milady Myui is only 11 yet" The head butler said.

"Hi…." Myui shivered in fear.

"No other option than battle then?" Piña said.

"Yeah" The head butler said regretfully.

"Thank you for your wait" The head maid said as she brought Piña's food.

"…Tastes bland" Piña commented.

"That's on purpose" The head maid said, "Food rich in flavour would only upset your stomach when you're weak from fatigue"

"Do you…" Piña asked, "Have experience with siege warfare?"

"Over 30 years ago" The head maid said, "In Rose, now part of the Empire"

"Well, I'll catch some sleep in the guest room" Piña said, "Call me if there's an urgent emergency… what do you do if I don't wake up?"

"In order to wake you up" The maid smiled, "I'll dump water on your head"

In the guest room

"Phew…" Piña said as she collapsed onto the bed.

" _With only few regular soldiers and the brave militia members already dead; morale is at the lowest and this mess is my first campaign_ " Piña thought to herself as she slowly drifted to sleep.

Two hours later

*SPLASH* Piña immediately shot up from the water dumping.

"WH-What happened?!" Piña barked, "The enemy?"

"We don't know if it's a friend or foe" Grey who entered the room with the maid said, "So please observe it for yourself at the east gate"

"What?" Piña replied.

Italica

Several Minutes later

East Gate

After Piña had changed into her combat attire, she followed Grey to the East Gate facing Dessria Road.

"Princess, this way please" Grey motioned to the gate doors. She then looked through the slit of the small door to the side of the gate where she saw five vehicles which she has never seen before and to their flanks, she saw four soldiers in strange iron boots and had huge swords. She then realized that those four soldiers were actual girls.

"What are these things? Wood-armoured carts for a siege?" Piña tried to guess what the vehicles were, "The two with no roofs and the one have a roof made out of cloth. We can use the ballista. The two in the back… Iron cast? Our archers can take out the girls; they are not wearing armour at all. I've never seen guys like the ones inside. They're wearing armour with green colours. The things they're carrying…are weapons?  
NOMA!"

"No other signs of the enemy!" Noma shouted from the wall, "Who are you?! Show yourself!"

Dessria Road

Recon Team Three

"That's a warm welcome" Itami deadpanned.

"Seems like they just had some combat" Kurata said, "I hope they don't pour boiling water or something on us"

"Boiling water? Urgh, wouldn't surviving it with several burns be terrible?" Itami grunted before he turned to Lelei, " **We don't seem to be welcomed here, so why don't we try a different city? I don't want to put anybody in danger of getting caught up. So following the line of safety** "

" _Refused_ " Lelei said, " _There are multiple entrances. We can try a different one if this one is no good. I want your group to wait here, so I can try talking to them_ "

" **What?! You!** " Itami couldn't believe his ears.

" **Hold on Lelei!** " Tuka said, " **Why this city in particular? These people saved us, so is ok to have them caught up in our problems?** "

" **Yeah, if it wasn't for them I would still in that godforsaken camp** " Rikaya said.

" **That's why I'm going. I'll tell them that we're not an enemy. We received a favour, and I don't want to tarnish the reputation of Itami's group** " Lelei said.

" **Well, if you put it that way, I'll be with you** " Rikaya said as she picked up her axe.

" **…** **I get it, I'll go as well** " Tuka said, " **Wait a second, I'll enhance my arrows** "

"Please wait here" Lelei said as she, Tuka, Rikaya and Rory stood up and exited the Dodge.

" _Only the non-combatants are putting themselves into danger. Is this really okay with me, as a soldier?_ " Itami pondered, " _…With that, not going is out of the option. No, you have to go. I'm not stopping anybody from going…_ I'll leave the rest to you, Pops"

Italica

East Gate

"Somebody came out!" a spearman shouted. Piña looked through the slot to see who it was,

"A sorceress… the staff is from Lindon's School of Sorcery, an elf with blonde hair and blue eyes and there is a warrior bunny with brown hair and green eyes as well. What's with their clothes? Are they planning to trick men? But spiritual magic would be a bother. If they're careless, the crossbow archers can-" Piña froze when she saw an engraved halberd rise up from behind the three, "T…That is… RORY MERCURY"

"So this is the rumoured Rory the Reaper?" Grey grinned as he looked through the other slot.

"Ahh. I remember seeing her in a rite before" Piña said.

"Doesn't seem any different than Milady Myui here" Grey said.

"THAT'S A MONSTER THAT LIVED WELL OVER 900 YEARS!" Piña shouted, "An apostle, a sorceress and an elf… What if this group is our actual enemy?"

"So the marauders gained the Apostle of Emroy?" Grey guessed.

"There's no way that she with these guys" Piña said.

"Ha?" Grey uttered in confusion.

"Including the apostle of the God of Darkness; we humans can't understand the existence of beings called gods. Having such a terrible priestess as companion" Piña said, "There are people saying that acts of gods are simply our imagination. In the end, we don't know if this thing called faith is solely a big scam of priests"

"I-I'm not hearing anything" Grey covered his ears.

" _What are you going to do, Piña? Make a decision! There's no time. What should I do? The fate of this city depends on my decision. Is Rory part of the marauders? No. If it were true, the city would've already fallen. I have no means to raise morale any more. At this rate we'll lose to the marauders!_ " Piña weighed the odds as she began to open the side door, " _I don't know the reason why these girls came here, so I can't refuse them to enter the castle_ "

"Princess?!" Grey exclaimed.

" _I make them my allies by force!_ " Piña concluded.

"I'M GLAD YOU CAME!" Piña shouted as she swung the door wide open. The four stopped in their tracks and looked down at the ground in front of the door. Piña was confused by it so she looked down to see a man was lying unconscious on the ground and Piña could tell that he was hit in the face, "Was that me?" The four just nodded.

"Damn, he is quite heavy" Rikaya said as she dragged Itami into the city.

"Awawawa" Piña panicked slightly.

"What do we do now?" Tuka said.

"Don't worry he just fainted" Rory said.

"What was that supposed to be?!" Tuka barked as she took the man's canteen and began to dump the contents onto Itami, "Didn't you consider that somebody might stand in front of the gate? Think about dwarves or hobbits! By doing this, you're worse than a Goblin.

"…" Piña just stood there but she saw the man wore not armor but cloth as his shirt was drenched.

" _We got inside the castle_ " Lelei thought.

" **Hnng…** " Itami groaned, " **Wha…** "

"Ara, you regained consciousness" Rory said as she leaned over Itami.

"You okay?" Tuka asked.

"Aah" Itami groaned as he sat up.

"First Lieutenant! Please respond, are you alright?" Kurata asked via the radio. Itami then picked up his transmitter.

"I was out cold for a second. Please stand by while I confirm the situation" Itami said as he rubbed his chin.

"Roger" Kurata replied.

"So, who can explain to me what just happened?" Itami asked. He saw everyone glanced at Piña who swung her head to look at everyone else.

"I…?" Piña pointed to herself to which everyone save Itami nodded.

Meanwhile

Alnus Hill

United Nations Forces Base, Fort " _Gorey_ " Glory

"Commanders, A reconnaissance Spitfire spotted a large concentration of enemy near Italica" A Britannian RAF officer said.

"Isn't that the city, the Third Recon Team was heading?" Montgomery asked as he looked at the pictures.

"Yes sir" The RAF officer said.

"Have they reached the city?" Rommel asked.

"Yes, the pilot saw the vehicles of Recon Team Three entering the town through the eastern gate" The RAF officer said.

"So, how many hostiles were spotted?" Rokossovsky asked.

"Judging from the photographs, we estimate there is a regiment sized force of at most 2000 combatants" The RAF officer said.

"Damn, that is one hell of a raiding party" Patton said.

"And judging from the photos it looks like Italica had been attacked a few times by that regiment" Katherine said looking at the picture, "Itami is going to need help and soon"

"How about we move our lines up to 15 km of Italica so we can immediately support them if anything happens" Rokossovsky suggested.

"That's a good idea, Rokos" Katherine said, "At the same time, I will have the 501st ready as the 502nd and 504th are resting from their individual engagements supporting the Recon Team Seven and Recon Team Ten"

"Well, since Italica is in Sector Able, that would be your show, Patton" Montgomery said.

"Don't worry, I will things done" Patton said as he stood up. Within minutes, Patton's United Nations Third Army was already heading out to the new frontlines. The 501st went into standby but quietly as not wake up Amina and a very tired Shirley.

Meanwhile

Italica

"…They're coming huh?" Itami said as he watches three horsemen emerge from the small ridge.

"Yes. Those are the scouts" Kuwabara said.

"Well at least they are not stupid" Sullivan said, "Because I don't want to face stupid guys because you never what they pull off"

"That is true" Kuwabara said, "But these are seasoned soldiers we are facing"

"Yes and behind them is the real deal" Sullivan said, "How many do you think they are?"

"I'd put their number at around eleven hundred to fifteen hundred" Kuwabara said.

"So where do you think that force will strike, Pops?" Itami asked.

"I guess their objective is this south gate" Kuwabara estimated.

"I agree so to, they will want a gate that is least defended so they get through faster and with casualties which meant more hands to pillage this town" Sullivan said. Itami turned around to look at the town.

"The population of Italica seems to be slightly more than 7000" Kuwabara said, "They're too few to encircle the town"

"Even if you leave the north gate, which is west of the river, they'd still be able to concentrate their forces at either to the east, south, or west" Sullivan said, "They have all the options"

"Yes, an enemy who is free to decide where and when to strike is at an advantage" Kuwabara said.

"Not only that, but this position is…" Sullivan said as the two veteran sergeants looked back to the barricades being set up behind the gate and the Super Hellcat and the Puma.

"You think so Pops?" Itami said as he too turned.

"As we thought, they're taking it as a given that the walls will be breached" Kuwabara said, "It's a twofold system of walls and ramparts designed to bleed the enemy and buy time"

"And our job as the 'firemen', our position will be to the rear but…" Sullivan said.

"Ye~ ah, but still" Itami said, "For the time being, the princess from that Empire is in command right? It seems we've also become famous as the 'Men in Green', so that should have some effect on morale"

"But however lieutenant, if you look at it we are short on men and nine of them are manning our combat vehicles" Sullivan said, "especially on the once breached south gate"

"Yes, spreading our already stretched numbers is…" Kuwabara said.

"Ah, I know, Pops" Itami said, "We're the bait. Her plan is that when the enemy is drawn to the seemingly undermanned south gate. The secondary line of defense will engage in a decisive battle. The princess, I mean"

"Thought saying that, is the enemy coming?" Sullivan asked as he smoked a cigarette.

"Well, the princess's knight corps are also apparently heading this way. Pops, we'll send a support request to command meanwhile, please help out with the defenses. Welsh, Seff, make sandbags, Reinhardt, Yates, Atkins, clear up anything combustible, Ivanovich, I want you to set up shop wherever you deem fit, Kuribayashi, please distribute the new night vision sights to everyone" Itami ordered.

"Yes, sir" The soldiers with task replied and they began to do their tasks.

On the ground

"Are those the 'Men in Green' who fought off the fire dragon? There're only 25 of them" a militiaman said.

"Are the few of them really that strong?" A second militiaman said.

"Not to mention, with them are; a mage, an elf spiritualist, a warrior bunny and… an apostle" Another said.

"If things get dicey, we've got some 'amazing people' who'll come help us" The first one said.

"We just have told out" The second said.

"Hey, it's the men in green!" The third one said as Yates walked up to three militiamen.

"Excuse me" Yates said, "Please away all your braziers and anything else that's combustible" Yates said. The Third Recon Team began setting up shop as they prepared machine gun positions.

"Lieutenant, Welsh-chan, night vision gear!" Kuribayashi said as she had the new night vision gear in her hands.

"Oh thanks" Itami said as he took his and Welsh's night vision gear. He handed Welsh his night vision gear and sat down to do his own.

"Hey Itami" Rory asked.

"Yeah?" Itami asked.

"Why are you helping the princess of the empire which is technically your enemy?" Rory asked.

"To protect the people of this town" Itami answered.

"Do you really mean that?" Rory asked.

"I most certainly do?" Itami said as he found trouble attaching the night vision gear onto his helmet. Rory just shrugged.

"I'll hold your helmet" Rory offered.

"Ah thank you" Itami said as he unbuckled his helmet and gave it to Rory. He then kneeled down and attached the night vision gear on the helmet, "You're interested in our motives? _Strange, it seems like my fluency has gone up; maybe because of that hit on the chin?_ "

"Emroy is the God of War, he doesn't condemn the killing of people" Rory smiled softly as she placed Itami's helmet on Itami's head, "For that reason alone, your motive is essential. Falsehood and deceit will contaminate your soul"

"To protect the people of this town, that isn't lie but we have one additional reason" Itami said as he looked up to Rory, "It's better to get along with us than to fight us; I want to convey that to the Princess"

"How interesting, how very interesting! Terror! To strike complete and utter terror into the very being of that Princess! " Rory smiled, "If that's the case, I'd like to work together. This is also the most fun I've had for a long time"

That Night

Italica

East Gate

It was a cold breezeless night. There no sign of the enemy and some of the soldiers were already beginning to sleep. When a barrage of arrows came streaking through the night sky.

"Guh!" A soldier grunted as an arrow stabbed him in the heart.

"ENEMY ATTACK!" Noma shouted, "Send a message to her highness Piña! An attack has been launched on the east gate! Archers!"

South Gate

"Kuwabara!" Sullivan shouted.

"Lieutenant, it has begun. East Gate" Kuwabara said.

"0300hrs, perfect time for a night attack" Itami looked at his watch.

"Even though they're brigands now, they were once regular troops" Kuwabara said.

"Have there been any request for support from the East Gate?" Itami asked.

"Nothing yet" Kuwabara answered.

East Gate

The marauders had made it past the arrow shield from the men on the wall and now they brought forth their assault ladders so to scale Italica's walls. The defenders began dropping stones on those on the ladders to knock them off and possibly kill them.

"THIS IS WAR! THE SLAUGHTER IS CLEAR! OUR DEATHS ARE CLEAR!" The marauders shouted, "THIS IS OUR WAR! A HYMN OF PRAISE TO EMROY!"

"Hold!" The defenders shouted as they braced the gates while the marauders attempt to bash the doors open.

"Dammit! These bastards! Attacking the town like thieves!" Noma shouted as he slain another marauder. He then noticed that arrows fired by the defenders were not hitting the attackers, "The arrows aren't hitting? A mage?!"

Just then more attackers have scaled the wall and were now coming Noma's way. He and the wall soon fell

South Gate

0655hrs

"It looks like that wall has been conquered" Sullivan said.

"This is bad" Welsh said.

"Sergeant Pierrat! Radio Fort Glory! Tell them we need support now!" Itami barked.

"Right away, commandant!" Pierrat replied, "This is Recon Team Three to Fort Glory, requesting support, large number of hostiles are attacking the East Gate of Italica, repeat, large number of hostiles are attacking the East Gate"

"This is Fort Glory to Recon Team Three, your request has been acknowledged, Patton's UN Third Army will be enroute and the 501st will be in the sky, ETA 20 minutes, hold on until then" A radio operator responded.

15 km from Italica

General Patton's Headquarters

"General! Recon Team Three has sent for a request for support" A radio operator said as he entered Patton's office where he and his division commanders were meeting.

"Alright! Let's get going, those boys are in need of support so let's give it to them" Patton smiled. Soon the order went out and Patton's troops began to mobilize. Patton himself got decided to take part in the action as well in a new tank that he was beginning to love for a number of reasons, including one not so good reason but not Patton, it was named after him. His tank was the new M-46 Patton. It was basically an upgraded Pershing but it was a good tank.

"Everything is ready sir" The gunner said as Patton got into his seat.

"This is Patton to all units, remember our objective is to prevent Italica from falling to marauder hands, got it? Those boys and girls can thank us later" Patton radioed.

"Yes sir" The reply came. Patton then stood up to see his units move out.

"All units; roll out" Patton radioed as his M-46 rumbled forward. He looked at the tanks that were accompanying him. There were the new Britannian Centurion and Comet tanks along with Orussian T-44s and T-54s while the Karlslanders had their Panthers and new PzKpfw IX Löwe (Lion) which basically is an improved Panther with a 90 mm cannon but it was a good tank nonetheless and now all of this armour had some skulls to crush.

United Nations Forces Base Fort " _Gorey_ " Glory

United Nations Air Force Base Fort Unity

The airfield was buzzing with activity more than usual. The entire airbase was lit up by the hundreds of lights that dot the tarmac and airfield buildings. On the taxiways were a flight of P-47 Thunderbolts, Typhoons, Hs 129s, IL-2 Shturmoviks and Ki-102s revving to take off. However at the end of the runway was a B-17 Flying Fortress but for today, it wasn't a bomber but rather a flying radio as it had massive speakers installed in the bomb bay. Besides the planes were the girls of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing aka Strike Witches well except for one. Now all the fliers were being briefed by Katherine who was leading this group.

"Alright, we got a support request from Ms Piña Co Lada, the rep of Italica, where the Third Recon Team is currently located so it is our job is to restore the peace. Our target will be a regiment sized force of 2000 bandits. These are the stragglers from that enemy army attack on our positions when we wiped out their command. The town is under heavy attack and it doesn't help that they have suffered heavy casualties. This will be you pilots' first battle here but don't get cocky" Katherine shouted, "Now everyone, get on your planes now!"

"Yes ma'am" Everyone there immediately scrambled for their planes or their strikers. Soon the sounds of roaring engines were heard as they got ready to take off.

"This is Unity Tower to Noise Maker, you're first, now get in the air"

In the B-17 "Noise Maker"

"Hey, do we what the lady wants to be played on board?" The pilot asked.

"Yeah, we have a record of the Ride of Valkyries by the Warsaw Philharmonic" The radio operator said.

"Perfect" The pilot said as he took the B-17 into the air, "Those boys are going to enjoy this"

"Alright, witches next and then planes" Katherine as soon the air was filled with propellers and jet engines. The planes roared over the refugee settlement and the refugees looked up in amazement to see the planes screech overhead.

Italica

A nearby building

"The East Gate!" Piña barked in surprise, "Not the South Gate?"

South Gate

"Why? Why? Why? Why? Why aren't they ATTACKING HERE?!" Rory shouted in frustration to the surprise of the UN soldiers there.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Ride of the Valkyries

September 21st

Italica

The bloody battle for the East Gate was still raging but another battle was occurring on the South Gate but it was a battle of control. Rory was in what seems like sexual tension.

"NN! AH! UU! WHY DON'T THEY COME HERE…? OHHH! AHHH!" Rory moaned.

" **Hey, what's the matter? Are you alright?** " Itami asked as he began to step forward but he felt Lelei's staff touch his chest. He turned to his left and right to see Lelei, Tuka and Rikaya shake their head, " **Why can't we go to her?** "

" **Because she's an apostle** " Lelei answered.

" **Hahh? Apostle?** " Itami asked as he looked at Rory who was acting as if she was being teased.

" **She's currently separated from the battlefield, so it's not too severe** " Lelei answered. " **If she were in the middle of the fight…** "

"Ahh! Haaaa!" Rory shouted as she swung her halberd which sent sandbags flying.

" **She would impulsively slaughter those who are regarded as the 'enemy', there is no other possibility** " Lelei said, " **No one not even herself would be able to stop it** "

East Gate

"Our allies are too frail…" Piña gritted her teeth as she watched the gate fall to the marauders, "Even though their morale was so high… Although the enemy are ex-soldiers, they aren't employing tactics or anything. Aren't they just steamrolling through with sheer power? Where's Norma"

"I saw him at the gate just a while ago-" Grey answered.

" _The reality is different from what I had thought… huh. Shit_ " Piña thought.

"Form up and garrison the perimeter" An Imperial soldier ordered as the militia moved to new positions.

"Third Centuria, over here" Another soldier directed another formation.

"Sonnavabitch! Our allies are still gathered on the other side of the wall, why aren't they supporting us?" A militiaman asked.

"We're just pawns to buy time!" A disheartened soldier barked.

"What about the Men in Green?!" Another militiaman shouted, "Where are they?!"

Piña could only watch as morale just fell rapidly as the defenders watched their comrades get merciless killed by the marauders.

"He…Help!" A wounded soldier cried as he ran to the bulwarks only to stop when a spear stabbed him through the abdomen. The marauders were grinning as they moved forward towards the second defence line. Piña watched in silence as the gates were opened and more marauders marched in. Then three horsemen rode in and they were dragging something. The defenders looked on and they soon saw what the horses were dragging, the naked, unmoving, mutilated and raped bodies of women and girls and the heads of men and boys.

"Those are the corpses of…" A militiaman said.

"Hey, isn't that Pedro's wife?" Another asked.

"You!" A soldier barked.

"Telius! Just what in…" Another said when suddenly the marauders picked up and tossed the corpses, and body parts towards the defenders.

"Wha…" A soldier stunned at what he saw.

"GYAH!" Another shouted as he was struck by a body.

"Oh fuck!" A man said as he dodged a severed head.

"NOOOO!" A woman shrieked as she covered her eyes.

"STOOP!" A man barked.

In the sky overhead

A Me 410 was flying overhead the city as a scout for the incoming UN forces but the crew didn't except what they saw.

"Mein Gott! Those bastards, they are throwing dead bodies at the defenders!" The co-pilot said in disbelief, "Those animals!"

"I almost pity these bastards, Hans" The pilot said.

"What?" Hans asked, "What the fuck are you saying, Rainer?"

"I almost pity these poor fucks because in fifteen minutes they will feel the might of the UN" Hans grinned, "This is what they get for not respecting lives or the dead"

"Hm, same here" Rainer smiled as the two Karlslanders knew the fate of these savages will be within fifteen minutes.

Back on the ground

"If you wanna fight then come on out!" An ex-soldier taunted.

"Cowardly shits!" Another teased.

"The guys in the town resisted us, so here's the result!" Another marauder smirked as he and other threw the heads of men at the defenders. Then two of the marauders bent down over the dead body of a woman.

"Ooh, that's a fine woman" One of them said.

"Would have been great to have her when she's still alive huh?" The other grinned.

"A-ADELLA!" A young man shouted as he stood at the wall.

"RESTRAIN HIM" Piña barked, "YOU MUST'NT LEAVE THE WALL!"

"Nikola!" A man said as he and another held the young man back.

"BASTARDS!" Nikola barked, "DON'T TOUCH HER YOU FILTH!"

"Oh, she's your woman?" One of them turned while groping the corpse's uncovered breast as the other grabbed its hair and sliced the head off.

"Here" The slicer smiled, "We'll give her back"

The man watched as the head of his girl rolled to his feet while the marauders laughed as they played with the corpse.

"YOU FUCKERS!" Nikola charged at the marauders.

"NIKOLA!" His friend shouted.

"Hey! Don't leave the wall!" Piña shouted but her voice fell to deaf ears as the soldiers charged.

"I can't hold back any longer!" A militiaman shouted.

"These shits!" A soldier barked.

"Give them back!" Another barked. The defenders charged at the marauders ensuing a large close quarter fight while Piña just watched in muted shock as she witness her first actual battle and she is not in command.

South Gate

Rory was going mad as the battle at the East Gate gets worst.

" **She can't stop that?** " Itami asked.

" **Nope** " Lelei answered, " **The souls of fallen warriors on the battlefield pass through her body to be drawn to the side of Emroy; as a demigoddess and apostle, the effect on her is like an intoxicant. She'd feel much better if she gave in but she can't** "

"So dead people's souls are an aphrodisiac…?" Itami guessed.

"Shit, I'm hard" Yates said.

"Me too" Atkins said.

"Damn it, I getting wet now" Ivanovich grumbled.

"NOOO! I'M GOING CRAZYYY!" Rory shouted.

"Is it this bad?" Kuribayashi asked.

"Yeah" Itami mumbled, " _It doesn't seem like the enemy will come here and we also have to show something for the reinforcement._ Kuribayashi!"

"Sir" Kuribayashi said as she approached with her Type 10 Fusoan BAR.

"Take care of Rory" Itami ordered, "You two and 2nd Lieutenant Tomita will come with me, we'll go to the East Gate.

" **Rory, let's go! Hold on for just a bit more!** " Kuribayashi said as she grasped Rory's arm. Rory the returned the grasp and then leaped off the wall and ran into the town. Tomita, Kuribayashi and Itami immediately ran for the Dodge.

"Hurry!" Kuribayashi shouted.

"We'll leave the others to you!" Itami shouted as he pointed to Kurokawa as he lagged behind a bit. The three boarded the Dodge headed for the East Gate, " **Open the gate!** "

The Dodge dashed through the open gates.

"Third Army and 501st, this is Recon Team Three, enemy is engaged at the east gate; repeat, enemy is at the east gate" Itami radioed, "We will mark the target with a flare, over"

"Kuri, you should remove your night vision gear" Itami said.

"Eh? Why?" Kuribayashi asked.

"You have a tendency to break equipment" Tomita said.

"What?" Kuribayashi exclaimed, "I don't break them!"

"It's dawn so you don't need them anymore and besides these are new so there are very few available so if you don't want to get yelled at, just take them off"

4 km from Italica and closing

Patton's ground forces were advancing in a broad front towards Italica but at a slow speed of 30 km/h as they waited for reports.

Patton's tank

"Sir, a recon plane flying over the city reports fighting has already begun inside the east gate" Patton's radio operator said.

"Well, we better pick up the pace then, Mark" Patton grinned, "Radio all units, tell them to speed up"

"Yes, sir" Mark replied.

"Anthony, let's see what this tank can do" Patton smiled as he stood up.

"Yes sir" The driver smiled as he turned the speed up. Patton looked around at the armour and tank witches that was heading for Italica but couldn't help but almost feel sorry for the marauders, key word almost.

In the air

15 km from Italica and closing

The girls of the 501st JFW, the flight of ground attack planes and the B-17 were fast approaching the battlefield.

"Katherine! Reports indicate that there is already fighting in the east gate area" Minna said.

"Alright, all units head for 10 o'clock position and get ready for combat" Katherine ordered as the planes and girls flew so that they were in front of the rising sun, "Good, we'll sweep in with the rising sun on our backs. Noisemaker, start the music!"

"Roger!" Noisemaker radioed back. The B-17's massive speakers soon came to life.

 **[Recommended music: Ride of the Valkyries, most preferably the one used in Apocalypse Now]**

"Two more minutes!" Gertrude barked.

"Target is in sight" Heidimare said.

On the ground

"So the flyboys and girls want to make some noise, huh?" Patton smiled as he looked up, "Alright, boys, let's play our own music"

"Yes sir" The radio went off. Then Patton spotted two M3 Halftracks with massive speakers on them and they soon began blasting Wagner's music.

"This is excellent music" Patton smiled.

Meanwhile

Italica

East Gate

The battle continued on as the defenders and the marauders battled for supremacy. Suddenly a small figure appeared out from the heavens and landed with such a force that anyone close to hear was blown away. The fighting immediately stopped as everyone looked at what that just appeared. They saw a small girl that kneeling over with a halberd at hand. At the same time they heard a strange music being played and it was getting louder and louder. Meanwhile the girl soon stood up and she had a big smile. Just the a massive explosion erupted from the East Gate.

Outside Italica

"Open fire!" Patton barked.

"Cut them down!" Katherine shouted. The marauders looked behind them and were stunned at what they saw, there large number of armoured vehicles heading towards them and towards the sky they saw iron dragons but what shocked them most are the girls in iron boots as they were either flying or sliding across the ground and they were heading for them.

"Engage at will" A pilot shouted as the Thunderbolts, Typhoons, Hs-129s, Shturmoviks and Randys flew in and fired off their rockets, dropped their bombs and fired their guns. The 501st didn't see any dragons so they flew in low and began attacking troops.

"This is for Berlin motherfuckers!" Gertrude as she unleashed hell with her MG42s.

"Die savage scums!" Yoshika barked as she butchered the marauders. This was unusual for Yoshika but after seeing the discarded rape victim bodies and decapitated bodies, she made her mind up.

"You die now, bastard!" A tank witch barked as she kicked an ex-soldier with her strikers.

"Hey mister, how about I give you a bird's eye view, courtesy of **the Black Devil**?" Erica said as she lifted a spearman into the sky.

" **UNHAND ME!** " The spearman shouted as he struggled to free himself but he saw that he was no longer in the ground, " **Put me down! Put me down! Put me down, you bitch!** "

"Oh, you want to get off? Sure" Erica smiled as she let go of the man and watched him pummel to his death, "Thank you for flying, Black Devil's Airways, hope to NOT see you again"

"Burn, Motherfucka!" A Liberion witch with a flamethrower cheered as she doused marauders with her fire.

"You're a head short now, laddie" A Scottish witch joked as she sliced the head off a marauder.

"Hey do you hear something? I don't" A Liberion witch innocently asked as she steamrolled over a marauder on the ground.

"Burn! Burn!" An Orussian witch laughed as she used her flamethrowers.

"I like flamethrowers!" A Karlslander witch manically grinned as she burned a swordsman.

"I say chap, your face is rather dashing but it is missing something" A Britannian witch smiled as she held an archer, "Ah yes! My fist"

"Ha-ha, you won't get through this" A Liberion tank witch smiled as she used a shield against a sword before kicking him in the gut with her Pershing strikers, "Eww, you puked on them"

"Tonerre!" Perrine barked as she electrocuted two swordsmen.

"BANZAI!" A Fusoan witch cheered as she won a sword fight with a swordsman. Meanwhile M3s, Universal Carriers, 251s and Ho-ha APCs rolled around the battlefield at low speed while the infantry on board opened up with their rifles or just threw grenades over the sides.

" **What are these things?!** " A crossbowman shouted.

" **There are people riding inside!?** " A soldier exclaimed.

"Eat lead, motherfuckers!" A Liberion tank witch hollered as she fired her Thompson at the marauders.

"How do you like your own medicine?" Mio smiled as she chopped heads off of soldiers on the wall with her striker blades.

On the wall

" **Give me your spear** " A marauder said as he stood at a ballista.

" **Okay** " The spearman said as he ran to the ballista.

"Minna, anti-air artillery spotted on the wall! They are still loading" Shizuka radioed as she flew over the wall.

"Gertrude, you are clear to engage target" Minna ordered.

"Gertrude, here, roger" Gertrude grinned as she flew in front of the ballista.

" **What…** " The marauders stood in awe.

"Morning sons of bitches" Gertrude smiled as she fired a Panzerfaust at the ballista.

"Well done" Katherine radioed, "I'll get you a beer for that one"

South Gate

"Is this the might of the UN?" Rikaya said in disbelief.

"Look at all those explosions" Tuka said, "Is that magic, too?"

"Impossible" Lelei said as she began walking.

"Hey!" Kurokawa noticed Lelei walking down the stairs, "Where are you going?"

"To get a closer look!" Lelei answered.

Outside the wall

" **Damn it!** " A bowman said as he launched an arrow but he and others around him were shot up by the witches.

"Good job on that pass, Amirah" Gertrude said.

"That was no problem, Trude, too bad Shirley is not here" Amirah said.

"Well you know why she is not" Gertrude said.

"Yep, because of these fuckers" Amirah fired another burst from her 20 mm cannons. Just then they saw Noisemaker flew in to a lower altitude at about 500m, speakers still blaring Wagner when the ball turret and the chin turret began to open up then followed by the side and tail guns.

"Hey Noisemaker, I am guessing you got bored, huh?" Katherine said.

"Yes, ma'am but we will keep playing" Noisemaker radioed.

"Good" Katherine said.

Italica

Piña just looked up as she saw these dragons and maidens fly overhead while a loud music was played.

" _What are those things? Blowing everything away; an overwhelming force that can't be opposed; an ominous and brutal force, stripping your honour and pride in an instant-This is… the sneer of the Valkyries_ " Piña thought as tears rolled from her eyes as she watched the destruction unfold.

Outside the walls

" **R-Run away!** " A horseman shouted.

" **Those are monsters!** " A soldier shouted as they tried to flee from the planes and witches but they were heading straight for the guns of Patton's tanks, and they were waiting.

"Sir, large force is spotted heading our direction, they look like they are running" A tanker radioed.

"Let them come, these cowards will fear our tanks" Patton said. Soon the fleeing men stumbled into Patton's waiting tanks.

" **Siege vehicles?!** " A spearman gasped at the sight of the tanks.

"FIRE!" Patton barked as his tank and the hundreds of other tanks fired as well.

"Yeah! Have some, cocksuckers!" A Liberion tank witch barked. Just then some of the tanks raced forwards.

"They will fear female drivers!" An Orussian female tank driver barked as she rammed the horse riders with her tank.

"URA!" The Orussian tank witches then charged in with their bayonets ready. The fleeing soldiers were all but decimated.

Inside the gates

"What's with this girl?" A former soldier said.

"A priestess of Emroy!?" Another questioned. Rory then with a smug gestured them to come.

"Don't mock us, brat!" One of the marauders shouted as they charged towards her.

"Get her!" Another shouted.

Dodge WC-51

"Damn it, Rory went charging ahead on her own" Itami said as he exited the truck, "Fix bayonets! Provide her with back up, but don't get separated. _If my observation is right, she should be ridiculously strong, that axe is huge after all_ "

"BANZAI" Kuribayashi shouted as she made her way past the bulwarks.

"Ah?" Itami uttered as he saw the Fusoan charge into the fight.

"That trigger happy idiot!" Tomita barked.

"Out of the way!" Itami barked as he and Tomita pushed their way into the battle area, "Push forward!" Itami barked as he and Tomita opened up with their Type 4 rifle and Type 99 LMG respectively. Itami then saw Rory mercilessly and effortless slice through her attackers with her halberd.

" **Fuck, how ruthless!** " A marauder said unaware of the hypocrisy of his speech at the time.

" **The legs! Aim for her legs!** " A spearman barked. However Rory evaded with ease.

" **Got you!** " A soldier cheered as he swung a tomahawk but Rory stabbed him with her halberd.

" **Those carrying a spear to the front**!" A spearman ordered.

" **Surround her! Surround her!** " A soldier barked. Rory just stood there smiling in anticipation as spearmen surrounded her.

" **UAAAA!** " Some of them shouted while others, " **SHIT DIE!** " But when the spears all met, Rory wasn't there anymore. The spearmen looked up and saw that she had jumped. She then sliced their head whilst spinning on her arm on where the spears met. Severed and half severed heads flew while blood splattered everywhere.

" **You… Fucking Reaper** " A soldier roared as he swung down on Rory but she dodged to her right. She then stuck her tongue to tease the swordsman. Just then a bayonet appeared and stabbed the swordsman. It was Kuribayashi and she was thirsty for blood. She then shot the man he stabbed before moving on to slashing and stabbing other. She the blocked a blade with her BAR which resulted in the folding stands to break and the gas cylinder was bent.

"Crap" Kuribayashi uttered as she looked at her rifle, "The armourer will be pissed, _Not like he has a lot of authority and these Type 10 Automatic rifles are just carbon copies of the Liberion BAR, we could always get another_ " She then threw a grenade which knock down more combatants.

" **Wh-Was that magic?!** " A soldier asked as he glanced back at the carnage.

" **MY EYES~!** " A wounded marauder screamed.

" **Put up a shield wall, don't falter!** " Another shouted. However Kuribayashi pulled out her M1911 and began firing at shields killing the men behind. Just then Rory joined the fray and swung her halberd hard and swept the shield bearing soldiers aside while Kuribayashi continued to stab and punch the other soldiers. It seems like they had a mental agreement to work together.

"Those two match each other perfectly" Itami deadpanned, "Tomita; guard the backs of those two!"

"Roger" Tomita replied. The four made short work of the soldiers that tried to engage them.

"Commander! Lend me your rifle!" Kuribayashi requested. Itami tossed her his rifle while she tossed him her rifle. Itami was surprised at the condition of Kuribayashi's BAR.

" **The enemy is flinching!** " Hamilton barked, " **Scatter their ranks and push them back!** "

" **Look at that!** " A militiaman exclaimed, " **It's the Men in Green and Emroy's apostle!** "

" **They came to help us** " Another shouted. The men soon cheered.

"What is this? That sound…" A militiaman noticed the Wagner. Just then through the smoke was a witch, it was Amirah and she had her 20 mm cannon cocked and locked. She also had speakers attacked to her strikers playing the Ride of the Valkyries as well. Piña with her face still wet with tears watched as this young woman flew through the smoke with her magic staff and turned to face the gate.

"This is Amirah of the 501st to Recon Team Three; I will be clearing the area inside the gate, clear the area now! You got ten seconds, repeat, I am going to wipe enemy forces inside the gate, evacuate the area immediately" Amirah barked as Itami's radio went off.

"Tomita!" Itami barked. The two soldiers immediately ran and grabbed Rory and Kuribayashi.

"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three

"Put me down! I can run on my own!" Kuribayashi shouted as Tomita carried her on his shoulder while Amirah counted down.

"Opening fire" Amirah said as she opened up with her twin 20 mm cannons at the gate. Piña watched silently as Amirah open fire on the marauders at the gate. The battle of Italica was over. Soon infantrymen from Patton's Third Army disembarked from their vehicles. The soldiers immediately began clearing debris, tending the wounded, rounding up the survivors.

"General Patton, Air Chief Marshal Katherine, the remaining enemy forces have scattered and retreated, we are searching for survivors, now" A radio operator said as Patton and Katherine stood side by side surveying the carnage.

"Got it" Patton said.

"Read you loud and clear" Katherine radioed. Patton pulled out a cigar and began smoking it.

"Do you want a cigar?" Patton offered.

"No I am good" Katherine said as she pulled out a cigarette from her pocket and began smoking as well.

"So, should we occupy this town?" Patton asked.

"Not yet but let's see what happens" Katherine said.

"Well, I think about it, I remember reading about it, the rulers here aren't really attached to the empire anyway" Patton said.

"Is that so? Interesting" Katherine said, "Well you take it from here, George, my girls need their sleep"

"Sure thing" Patton said as Katherine flew off.

"Alright girls, let's get going" Katherine said.

"Katherine, I will staying back to assist with tending the wounded" Yoshika said, "I think I will ride with Recon Team Three when they head back"

"Alright, make sure those wounded are treated good, show that we can be nice people while still kick ass" Katherine said.

"Roger" Yoshika said as the 501st flew off as she stayed behind to assist the medics.

Inside the city walls

" **From where exactly does your army come from?** " A man asked.

" **We are part of the UNAF** " Tomita answered.

" **Jueneief…** " The citizen collectively repeated. Meanwhile Itami still carrying Rory was looking up at the Strike Witches flying over. While Rory noticed that Itami's left hand was grasping her chest. Rory grinned before she punched Itami on the face.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Action and Reaction

While the Battle for Italica commenced

Dessria Road

20 km from Italica

The road where Itami's team had used to drive to Italica was now being pounded by the hooves of several horses. It was Piña's Knights' Order and they were racing for Italica to race for a battle already won but they don't know that.

"HAIYA" The lead knight urged her horse, "Hai…"

"Bozes! You're going too fast!" The second knight barked, "The rear guard will get separated!"

"We're still too slow!" Bozes rebutted, "Princess Piña is waiting for our arrival!"

"But!" The second knight said.

"The most important thing is that we arrive at Italica as soon as possible! Even with low numbers we can fight!" Bozes said, "…Panache, I wonder… will we make it on time…?"

"I'm sure the princess can hold on" Panache reassured.

Italica

Count Formal Mansion

" _What's with this gloomy feeling, it doesn't suit victory at all_ " Piña thought as she sat next to Countess Myui in the courtroom, " _…Obviously that's because the victory belongs to the apostle Rory and the Jueneief who should be our enemy. Maidens whom can fly have powerful magic capable of scorching the earth. If this powerful fang rips away the Empire's corn chamber and causes Italica to fall, me and Countess Myui will face the same of being a captive but the peasants simply meet the Jueneief with cheer. If they demand to surrender the city, I'll have to plead for mercy… me, pleading to the enemy for mercy?! Me, the Imperial Princess?! Aah, I might have to… ...Give in to any humiliating demands-_ "

"We'd like to request possession over the prisoners" Hamilton said.

"That is no problem with us, because we only just want fifty persons for intelligence" The older officer said, "We don't want to interfere with local customs, but we want you to at least give the prisoners humane and decent treatment"

"Humane?" Hamilton asked as she never heard of the word.

"…Treating them as if they are a friend or an acquaintance" The mage explained.

"As if your friends or acquaintances would plunder and pillage your cities and towns!" Hamilton barked in disgust. Piña could see the older officer grit his teeth.

"Fine" Piña answered, "We will refrain from treating them harshly; after all you played a remarkable part for this victory. _That's what I must say… But who is this man? He's wearing different cloths yet Itami respects him different units perhaps?_ "

"No problem from us" The officer said.

"Ah, Milady Piña, we cleared that but there are still some concerns" Hamilton said.

"Sorry Hamilton, what do you mean?" Piña asked.

"Now, as for confirmation of the current conditions" Hamilton said as she handed the treaty to Piña to read.

Italica Treaty

1- The Jueneief can choose any 45-50 prisoners from this battle to take with them. All profits gained from the chosen captives and rights over their treatment belong to the Jueneief. Furthermore, clan Formal and the Empire promise to refrain from cruel treatment to the captives during restraint.

2- As a sign of gratitude towards the Jueneief reinforcements, clan Formal and Imperial Piña Co Lada will be ensured safety during travel and stay of a delegation between the United Nations and the emperor and senate. Furthermore the size of the delegation and share of expenses are decided through consultation however a minimum of 200 Suwannee are to be burdened by the countess and the princess.

3- The Alnus Village under the guardianship of the Jueneief is from now on exempted from all taxes raised on trading and money exchange within the city of Italica and all other areas within rule of Countess Formal.

4- The countess and the princess will recognize Jueneief troops positions 3 leagues from Italica. These will the most forward positions of the Jueneief so if anything happens these forces can help.

5- As soon as the agreements above take effect, the Jueneief under General George S. Patton will leave the town without taking any of the residents' wealth or property other than the prisoners agreed upon as soon as possible. However, Alnus Village and small groups contacted for service are to be given safe passage through the lands under rule of Countess Formal.

6- This agreement is valid for 6 months. It will automatically renew itself unless objected from both parties.

Signed Countess Myui of Formal

Legal Guardian sworn upon Imperial Princess Piña Co Lada's name

3th of Fog-month, year 687 Imperial Calendar/ September 21st 1945

"What?" Piña uttered when she read the document, " _What's up with this? They aren't requesting any winner's rights. Is this really all right with the Jueneief? However you look at it, it's as if they lost for us to get such excellent terms. Hamilton Uno Roh, you've been unexpectedly useful_ "

Piña watched as Countess Myui signed the document and then Patton. She also saw that Itami had a slightly swollen eye while Rory was pouting.

" _What's up with those two?_ " Piña pondered.

"Your majesty" Hamilton brought the document to Piña.

"Yeah" Piña said as she signed the document. She glanced over to Patton's signature: *Some fancy way of writing his name* " _…These rather interesting letters…_ "

Outside the walls

"This girl, that man…" Itami said as he chose the prisoners to be taken back to base while Kurokawa accompanied, right now he has chosen 44 women oh which half were extra-species, the term used by UN to class humanoid from the gate world, and four men "This fantasy like girl with feathers growing from her head"

"Commander, are you mainly women?" Kurokawa said, "I see that you're thinking about what will happen to these women after this, but…"

"There's no special reason" Itami stopped Kurokawa from finishing, "Well, also that one man"

"Alright, get them boarded up on the trucks" A sergeant barked, "Remember don't rough them up, unless you have too"

" **Come on, get on the truck** " A soldier helped the POWs into the trucks. The trucks then moved out for Fort Glory while, Patton's 3rd Army then rumbled back to their original positions. The townspeople cheered and waved the vehicles as they headed back.

Meanwhile in a merchant's house

"Here we have 200 Gold sink" A merchant said after examined the items brought in by Lelei and her entourage, "I can only pay 1000 from the 4000 silver denaries. The current conditions have led to a shortage on currency, exchanging 2000 from the remaining 3000..."

"We understand, Mr. Loyd" Lelei said, "I want you to do some service for us, for a discount of the 1000 denaries"

"And what would that be?" Mr Loyd asked.

"Gather information about the stock prices from every market as detailed and widespread as possible about many products" Lelei answered.

"So you want to purchase 'information'?" Loyd asked.

"Yes" Lelei said.

"For 1000 silver denaries?" He asked.

"Yes" Lelei confirmed.

"…Understood. I will accept the request of Sage Kato's beloved disciple" Loyd replied, "Where should I send the survey results?"

"To the forest south of Alnus Hill" Lelei said, "To Alnus Village"

An hour later

Recon Team Three

Dodge WC-52

"So, now that we're done, we return to Alnus" Itami glanced back, "What's this, they fell asleep?"

"They pushed themselves by staying up all night" Kurokawa sheepishly grinned as she stood next to the Dodge.

"We all did" Itami groaned, "*Yawn* Tired…"

"Sir, you do know about the extra passenger?" Kuwabara asked.

"Yes, Captain Yoshika Miyafuji, she asked me if she could tag along after she had used her magic to heal the wounded" Itami said, "She is on the DUKW right now"

"Ok, just wanted to check, sir" Kuwabara said.

"Why did you say Captain? Isn't she the same rank as you?" Kurata asked.

"No, in the navy, Lieutenant is equal to an Army captain but since that would lead to confusion, we add Navy so we know what branch that lieutenant is from" Itami answered. Soon Recon Team Three began their journey back for Alnus. Itami then pulled out a cigarette, "To think I quitted two months ago"

"You smoked sir?" Kurata asked.

"Well, one thing about war, Kurata, when nothing happens it gets boring fast" Itami said before he began to doze off.

5 km from Italica

"Hm?" Kurata mused, "Commander! Commander! Ahead! Ahead! Something is coming!"

"Wah?" Itami mumbled as he was being shaken by the shoulder by Kurata. In the distance, he could see flags and a dust cloud that was fast approaching. The convoy came to a stop as they didn't know what was in the dust cloud.

"What on earth?" Grant said as she stood between the Dodge and the Puma. They soon found out, it was horses and they had riders, armed and suited up riders.

"Is this the Order of Knights the Princess mentioned?" Jodl guessed.

"Well, a gathering consisting only of beauties, reminds of Sengoku periods huh" Itami said.

"This…is the first time I am actually seeing drill like hair" Kurata said.

"Wait" Itami said as he tried to recall something, "The drill hair must be the yellow rose and the short hair is probably the white rose; judging from the banners, the red one must be that lady"

"Everybody, watch out!" Kuwabara said. Itami watched as the Puma trained its gun at the knights which have also stopped. Grant slung her main gun and pulled out her M1919. She then moved up to the Puma while one of the knights moved up to Grant and the Puma.

"Hold on pops!" Itami said, "Everybody, refrain acting hostile, as it would breach our contract! Especially you! Kuri!"

" ** _That's strange get up._** **Where do you come from noble men?** " The short haired knight asked. Grant and Jodl looked at each before Jodl pointed at Grant who then sighed.

" **Erm…** **We are returning from Italica** " Grant said.

" **Where to?** " The knight asked.

" **Alnus Hill** " Grant answered.

" **What?!** " The other knights barked as they lowered their lances and spears, " **The enemy from the other world!?** "

DUKW

"What on earth is going on?" Welsh asked.

"Oh they looked pissed now" Yates said. Then he saw Yoshika jump off the truck, "Ma'am! Where are you going?"

"I need to see what is the problem, I don't want to see blood shed here" Yoshika answered.

Puma

The knight with the drill like hair dismounted and walked up to Grant and pulled her by the collar to the knight's face. Grant could see the anger in her eyes.

" **Repeat yourself** " The knight said.

" **C-Came from Italica…** " Grant stuttered in fear, " **G-Going towards Alnus Hill…** "

Dodge WC-52

"Crap" Itami grumbled as he removed his helmet and sidearm, "Pops, we absolutely must not lay a finger on them"

"Got it" Kuwabara said. Itami was surprised to see Yoshika was just next to him.

"Ma'am?" Itami said in surprise to see the officer.

"I came to see if I can help out" Yoshika said, "Let me help, don't make it an order"

"Right, yes ma'am" Itami nodded as he stepped out of the Dodge.

"Lead the way" Yoshika gestured for Itami to move ahead. Yoshika followed suit.

" **Now, now, calm down a bit** " Itami said with his hands up. Yoshika too had her hands up, " **Did my subordinate do something disrespectful?** "

" **Surrender!** " The short haired knight barked as Itami had a sword to his throat. Yoshika then moved to Itami's rear, " **Don't move!** "

" **Please calm down** " Yoshika said.

" **Do not talk!** " The short haired barked, " **Half naked barbarian** "

" **Ah… calm down** " Itami tried his luck, " **Won't you hear me out?** "

" **You're wasting my time** " The knight barked.

" **Please, just listen to the man** " Yoshika said.

" **You'll understand if you listen** " Itami reasoned, " **So let me explain ourselves** "

" **Please, don't be rash** " Yoshika said.

" **No?** " Itami said as the knight glared.

" **How long winded?!** " The knight huffed.

" **Just listen, please** " Yoshika pleaded.

" **HEY! QUIET YOU TWO!** " The drill haired knight snapped as she slapped both Itami and Yoshika in the face.

"WAIT!" Kuwabara barked as he had his open hand in the air as Kuribayashi, Sherman, Grant, Kurokawa, Sergetov Yates, Tomita, Jodl and Pierrat readied their guns. The Super Hellcat slowly had its gun traversed at the knights.

"RUN AWAY!" Itami barked, "RUN AWAY NOW! GO!"

"GO!" Yoshika barked. Immediately all five vehicles and witches sped off in reverse away from the knights and their CO and accompanying officer.

"Ho! Ho! Kya" The knights shouted as they steadied their horses which were startled by the vehicles. Itami and Yoshika watched the Third Recon Team disappeared down the road. They immediately felt the glare of the two knights that they were talking to.

"Ha, ha…" Itami nervously laugh while Yoshika's lips couldn't stop twitching.

Two hours later

Italica

Clan Formal Mansion

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" Pina roared at the two knights in front of her who see her literally shaking in anger.

"Huh?" Bozes uttered as she stood there in shock as blood flowed down her face from the gash on her forehead, courtesy of the cup Pina threw at her. Bozes then collapses the ground onto her ass, her face still unmoving.

"P-Princess! What have we done?!" Panache asked as she wiped Bozes's face, "We didn't make it to the battle on time, but we captured two enemy commanders!"

"Ha~" Hamilton sighed while Piña held her face.

"Breaking the contract the day it was agreed on" Piña said aloud "And on top of that…"

"Sir Itami! Sir Itami! Ma'am Miyafuji! Ma'am Miyafuji!" Hamilton shook the two soldiers were cover with bruises and scratches with their uniforms all torn up. Miyafuji's claw scars were bleeding again

"Head maid, I'll leave it to you, please" Piña ordered.

"Understood," The head maid bowed. Soon the two wounded officers were carried away by the maids with Hamilton tailing them.

"You maggots~" Piña stood up with a snapped smile looked at the two knights, "What have you done to sir Itami?"

"T-The same as always, of course…" Panache answered quietly.

"That means tormenting during the walk…" Piña said as she walked up to the two who were no standing while Hamilton returned, "How could, how could you… Alright you maggots... These people might be rogues, but we promised them respectful treatment. The contract also guarantees them safe travel!"

"N-no way!" Panache replied.

"How could we have known about the contract?" Bozes said.

" _The Empire's usual behaviour- If the Jueneief uses the breach of contract as an excuse to start a war, the ones destroyed will be…_ " Piña imagined the possible horrors, "What happened to his subordinates?"

"They ran away, the commanders stayed" Panache answered, "Maybe, to protect the contract?"

"THAT"S RIGHT" Piña barked, "And you were laughing at their cowardice!"

"Ah… Princess?" Grey voiced.

"What is it, Grey?" Piña turned to the large knight.

"Luckily, no one was killed this time" Grey said, "I was thinking… instead of utilising a scheme, how about we just obediently apologize?"

"Apologize?! I shall lower my head to the enemy? Are you telling me to show them weakness?"

"It shall be war then?" Grey asked, "With the Jueneief and Rory Mercury the Reaper as opponents, I apologize. Well it all depends on Sir Itami and Ma'am Miyafuji's assistance…"

That night

Outside of Italica

Third Recon Team and the 501st Joint Fighter Wing

Third Recon Team and the night fliers of the 501st were all lying prone on a small ridge outside of Italica. The girls were there once they heard that Yoshika was captured.

"The commander might be dead by now" Kuribayashi deadpanned.

"Getting into nothing but trouble" Kuribayashi grumbled, "Ah, but he loves fantasy, so maybe being bullied by such characters was his desire"

" _Did she just actually say that? This pair of cow-tits with nothing but muscles for a brain woman_ " Kurata said.

"He's alright, probably" Tomita said.

"Hey don't forget, Yoshika is in there as well" Ember, one of the 501st Night Fliers said.

"They are probably alright" Tomita reassured.

"Yeah, yeah" Kurata said, "This corps is not the commander's type anyway"

" _Well, maybe Yoshika might_ " Eila another of the 501st that was there thought.

"Still, our commander holds the patch of the Imperial Fusoan Rangers" Tomita said as he smacked Kurata's helmet. Kuribayashi instantly dropped her binoculars when she heard that.

"…Who?" Kuribayashi asked.

"First Lieutenant Itami" Tomita answered.

"You're joking, Tomita-chan" Kuribayashi said while Rikaya, Rory, Tuka and Lelei just looked on in confusion.

"No, no, it's true" Tomita said, his face unfaltering.

"That's a lie~ No way~ Spare me~" Kuribayashi muttered as she rolled over with her hands on her face.

"Itami couldn't hold this ranger thing?" Lelei asked.

"Yup, it's simply not his character; going through a hellish training course, acquiring a body and mind as fierce as steel, infiltrating neuroi or enemy territory with gear weighting tens of kilograms and withstanding harsh conditions, making no sound to accomplish any task with a few men, that's a ranger!" Kuribayashi explained while Lelei smiled.

"Itami with the spirit of a slouch, always reading his novels a shady tree, being a mighty warrior" Lelei said.

" _Hmph, that sounds like Erica_ " The 501st girls all though of the same thing while Tuka and Rory laughed, " _And Yoshika is no pushover either, being given an extensive short course as a Fusoan Marine then as a combat officer and passing after we formed back in early 1945_ "

"Anyhow it's about time to head out" Tomita said as he stood up, "I'll leave this to you, old man"

"Got it" Kuwabara replied as Tomita, Kurata, Kuribayashi, Kurokawa, Yates, Seff and Reinhardt began to move.

"Alright, Group Captain Schnaufer, we are going now" Tomita turned to Sanya, Eila, Heidemarie, Ember and Blaze.

"Roger, alright girls, with me" Heidemarie said. Soon the United Nations troops began heading out towards Italica.

"Staying up all night again" Kuribayashi grumbled, "This isn't good for my skin at all"

" _We fly routine night missions and you don't hear us bitching about it_ " Blaze thought as she checked her BAR

" _Spare me your huffing_ " Tomita said to himself. They then all stopped at the wall of a gutted building. The eleven soldiers hugged the wall. Tomita glanced over to observe the gate and walls which by now was guarded by Imperial soldiers. Tomita then turned to Lelei and gestured to her to move ahead.

"Tuka, Rikaya, Rory" Lelei said as the four soon walked towards the gate.

Inside Italica's walls

"Ah fuck!" A militiaman grumbled, "I don't know why but the Empire's Order of Knights is acting all haughty! Only asking us where the lodgings are and to take care of their horses; as if they were fighting against the marauders"

"I'm sick of keeping guard in the evening" Another complained, "I'm dying for a break"

"Shh" A third guard hushed, "What if the Imperial soldier above hears you?"

"I don't care" The second militiaman said, "What? It's the apostle group"

"So they were still nearby" The first guard said as Lelei and her group walked in.

"We didn't need the face paint" Rory mumbled as she saw that soldiers were not bothered at all by their presence.

"They said that there were Imperial Soldiers on the castle walls" Lelei said.

"Yeah, they won't let any UN guys pass" Rikaya said.

"Wait a sec then" Tuka said as she climbed up the stairs and peeked at the soldiers who already began to doze off. She then casted a magic spell that made everyone in range except for Lelei, Rory and Rikaya fall asleep. Tuka then went to the wall and waved to Tomita.

"We're entering the town now, Pops" Tomita said into the radio.

"Roger" Kuwabara answered, "Keep an eye out for unusual things"

"Will do" Tomita replied as the UN troops made their way into the city and quietly made their way to the Clan Formal mansion.

Clan Formal Mansion

A Room

"…Oh Ouch…" Itami groaned as he stirred from his sleep, "Where is this…? A bed…!?"

"Did I wake you up, Master?" Itami looked up to see a maid.

"Where is this?!" Itami exclaimed in surprise, "How did I end up into Gallia?"

"What?" a voice came from beside him. Itami turned to his left to see someone he didn't expect. It was Captain Yoshika Miyafuji and he saw that most of her face expect for her right eye and mouth was wrapped in bandages. She shot up after hearing Itami's exclaim. The two officers looked at each other and saw that they were in separate beds so they calmed down

"Ah… I see; where are we?" Itami asked as well.

"The mansion of Countess Formal" The maid answered.

" _Italica, huh so this is where the Order of Knights took me_ " Itami thought, " _It doesn't seem like the Princess was planning on breaking the contract_ "

"So we are in Italica again" Yoshika said.

"Can I have some water?" Itami asked, " _So, let's wait and see for a bit_ "

"One for me as well" Yoshika said.

"Certainly" The maid answered as she stood up headed out of the room. Then another maid came in to the place of the first maid, between Yoshika and Itami's beds. Yoshika and Itami had faces of surprise when they saw this maid. She looked normal until you get to the top of her head. There were cat ears on her head.

"Is something the matter?" The cat woman asked, her cat ears actually twitching like what cat ears would do.

" _This is really another world, well then again there was that girl with feathers growing on their head_ " Itami thought.

" _Wow, never thought I see a cat girl before_ " Yoshika thought.

"No, it's nothing" Itami said. The maid turned to Yoshika.

"Same here, nothing is wrong" Yoshika smiled.

"What's the state of the town and my treatment?" Itami asked.

"Yes, is everyone safe?" Yoshika added.

"Nya?" the catgirl maid tilted her head.

"It's already past midnight now, Sir Itami, Madam Miyafuji" The head maid said, "The town is fast asleep and have returned to peace, the Order of Knights had departed this late afternoon to restore peace and order within our lands. Sir Itami, Madam Miyafuji, you are given the courteous reception as an honourable guest. Also milady Piña was greatly enraged over the commanding officer of the Order of Knights who brought you here impolitely. Commander and Yellow Rose Bozes got injured badly

" _Ehm… The drill hair_ " Itami thought.

"Is she alright?" Yoshika asked.

"She is fine, Madam Miyafuji" The head maid answered.

"That is good to hear" Yoshika said.

"You worry for her even after what she has done to you?" The head maid asked.

"I am a healer, it should be something I care about" Yoshika said.

"Sir Itami, Madam Miyafuji" The head maid said as she and four other maids bowed, "You save Italica this day, we are truly grateful"

"N-No problem" Itami said.

"It was us doing our job" Yoshika said.

"Everybody agrees that this town was saved by Sir Itami's men and many lives were saved by Madam Miyafuji's powers. That's for our treatment of Sir Itami and Madam Miyafuji. We intend to lend you our strength, if you wish to subdue this town as a sanction, at least don't turn your anger against Countess Myui, we humbly await your orders"

"D-Don't worry it is okay; I won't do such things" Itami waved his hand.

" _Clan Formal isn't related to the empire so these people are loyal to Myui_ " Itami thought.

"Neither would I as this town has not done anything wrong to me" Yoshika said but both she and Itami shot glances to each other which went unnoticed by the maids.

" _However we can't say for Patton and Katherine_ " They both thought as they imagined those two commanders' actions. Soon the four maids that flanked the head maid began to comfort Itami and Yoshika.

"Ah thanks…" Itami said.

"Thank you" Yoshika smiled.

"These four maids are here exclusively to fulfil every wish, Sir Itami and Madam Miyafuji have, Mohmu, Aurea, Mamina and Persia" The head maid gestured to the girl, one with snakes for hair, one with bunny ears and the cat girl.

"Master, mistress, at your service" The four maids said.

"Every wish?" Both Itami and Yoshika blushed for several reasons.

Outside the building

"There's light on the first floor" Kuribayashi whispered.

"Alright, since the front door is guarded, we will enter here" Tomita said softly as he and Kuribayashi hugged the wall flanking a window, "Atkins, open it up"

"Right" Atkins said as he began to unlock the window with his bayonet.

Itami and Yoshika's room

Is there something wrong, Mamina?" The head maid asked when Mamina's ears shot up.

"Somebody just entered through a window on the floor below" Mamina answered. Yoshika and Itami could see that she and Persia have entered an aggressive stance.

"…Probably Sir Itami's men" The head maid said, "Guide them"

"What if it's somebody else?" Persia asked.

"Proceed as usual" The head maid answered.

"Understood" Persia replied as both Yoshika and Itami watched Persia and Mamina leave the room.

"Those two…" Itami said but the head maid cuts in.

"Mamina is a warrior-bunny and Persia is a cat-people" The head maid said, "Aurea over here is a medusa and Mohmu is a human"

"That reminds me; one of the captives had feathers growing from her head and arms…" Itami asked.

"That person is a siren" The head maid answered.

"Ah… Is it normal in this land that various races are working together?" Itami asked.

"I don't think so" Yoshika said. Itami looked over to Yoshika then remembered what the 501st liberated earlier that month.

"Yes, as Yoshika said, that only happens rarely. The late master believed that civilization would overcome the friction of race-issue that's why he actively employed people from races other than human…well, it also was his hobby"

"Ha, ha… We have things like this on our side as well" Itami nervously chuckled. Yoshika just looked around but she too had a nervous smile.

"Sir Itami smells just like the late master" Aurea said as her snakes came to life.

"No!" Mohmu said as she slapped the snakes.

"OUCH!" Aurea yelped.

"I won't allow rudeness towards the master and mistress!" Mohmu scolded. Itami just looked as Aurea bowed while nursing her snakes.

"Sir Itami, Madam Miyafuji, medusa are spirit-draining creatures, they use their hair to suck away the energy of men" The head maid said, "I gave her plenty of training but your attention"

"Ah" Itami uttered while nodded understandingly.

"Oh, does it hurt?" Yoshika asked.

"Yes, mistress" Aurea nodded.

"Come here" Yoshika gestured. Aurea looked at Yoshika, "Please do come here; I will make the pain go away"

"Yes, mistress" Aurea said as she made her way to Yoshika.

"Now please kneel" Yoshika asked and Aurea kneeled, "Now stay calm"

"Ok" Aurea replied.

"Here goes" Yoshika said as she then began using her magic on Aurea's injured snakes.

"Is this Madam Miyafuji's magic?" Mohmu asked.

"Yes, it is" Yoshika smiled, "There, good as new"

"Thank you mistress" Aurea bowed.

"You are welcome" Yoshika smiled. Just the doors were swung open. Mamina entered first.

"Commander" Tomita said.

"Ah, you're alive" Kuribayashi said in surprise.

"Yoshika, are you alright?!" Sanya asked as she and the other 501st girls raced to Yoshika.

"I am alright but as for now, I will be bumping into tables for a while" Yoshika joked.

"So you were safe" Rory said as she entered the room.

"My! Her holiness!" The head maid exclaimed as she made her way to Rory, kneeled and kissed Rory's hand.

"She's a believer" Itami uttered to himself, " _Emroy is the god of death, execution and war after all…_ "

"Commander" Kurata said with a silly smile, "Just you; is unfair. I want some fun as well"

"I'll introduce you later" Itami said.

Meanwhile

Study Room of the Mansion

Piña was busy trying to figure a way to cover up the breach in the contract. However every option she thought off was deemed impossible.

"How could we topple this party of soldiers who are on par with a flame dragon?" Piña mumbled, "Is there any way to use my manipulating skills on Itami and Miyafuji left that doesn't leave me suffering?"

" _What in the world were those two-_ " Piña thought as she crumpled the paper she was writing her options, " _-shit. I don't know I get the chance to apologize to the Jueneief. I have to take advantage of the right moment. After displaying their overwhelming military power they requested that I mediate on the negotiations with the empire. The Empire's diplomats don't know about their battle might and destructive power, so they'll act intimidating and domineering as usual during negotiations… I can clearly see how this will end. Only I know about the Jueneief's power yet_ "

"-That's right, I'll send a report to the emperor" Piña said as she began writing but she then realized the absurdity of that idea, " _Who the hell would believe this report?!" If not even I can believe it!_ "

"If I could get word from Itami himself-That's it!" Piña had a lightbulb moment, "I'll let those two beguile Itami – Bozes is the second daughter of Marquis Palesti, and Panache belongs to denoted Baron Kalgi's Clan. There's no man who wouldn't fall for those two! But wait…what about Madam Miyafuji? Well maybe they could pleasure her enough to agree as well" Piña the picked up a bell and rang it.

" _But those two seem to be a special kind of people_ " Piña thought as she drank from her cup, " _The empire's fate relies on me giving the right orders…_ "

"You have called?" A maid asked when she entered the room.

"Summon Bozes and Panache" Piña ordered.

"Understood," The maid replied before she left the room. Piña then noticed the crumpled piece of paper and began to tear it up.

Back in Itami and Yoshika's room

Itami and Yoshika watched as their saviours wipe their faces clean of the camo paint. Kurata looked like he was in heaven

" _After we came to this fantasy world, only girls according to First Lieutenant Itami's taste appeared… But now at long last, my dream about monster girls became –_ " Kurata happily sighed.

" **Ah – Persia, this guy is my subordinate Kurata** " Itami pointed to Kurata.

" **I-I'm Sergeant Toshio Kurata!** " Kurata barked as he shot up with a salute, " **21 years and single! Pleased to meet you!** " The room became silent as everyone just stared at Kurata.

" **Yes, it's a pleasure ~nya** " Persia smiled which made Kurata go head over heels much to the dismay of the UN guys there, " _Strange guy, even though I've only seen men with expression of lust or fear – this is a first…_ "

"So, Yoshika, are you okay? Because your face is almost completely covered in bandages" Blaze asked.

"No, I am fine, just give me time to heal" Yoshika said.

"Why don't you use your magic?" Eila asked.

"I am but at a minimal rate" Yoshika answered.

"Why is that" Heidemarie asked.

"If I use it all now, I will be very tired because just look at these injuries" Yoshika said as she gestured to her face.

"Alright but I hope the rest don't go bananas when they see you" Blaze said.

"I hope so too" Yoshika said.

" **I saw yesterday's battle! That was my first time seeing such a style of fighting** " Mamina praised Kuribayashi, " **Your body movement were amazing!** "

" **Eh? Really? That was nothing special** " Kuribayashi sheepishly scratched the back of her head.

" **Medusas were abused almost till because of their traits** " Lelei said as she poked at Aurea's snake, " **This is my first time seeing one as well** "

"I see" Seff said. He then noticed Reinhardt was eating one of each of the food there.

"Reinhardt, why are you so focused on sampling?" Seff asked.

"Since this is my first time eating local food" Reinhardt answered as he ate another snack. Meanwhile on the long chair, the head maid and Rory were having a nice conversation.

" _I really want to eat those sweets… they're almost gone_ " Rory sighed.

" **For such elastic cloth to exist! Is this elven work!?** " Mohmu exclaimed in amazement looking at Tuka and Rikaya's clothes

" **Wrong, wrong, it's a present; it's made in the other world, accenting your figure** " Rikaya and Tuka said.

"…It calmed down" Itami said, "Anyway the situation is like I said"

"Seems like there's no need for an unreasonable escape anymore" Tomita said.

"And here I was thinking we were going have to do some crazy rescue mission" Ember said.

"Thank god we don't have to" Eila smiled.

"But we would do it anyway" Sanya said.

"Well we can inform the sergeant major and leave normally in the morning" Yates said.

"Oh yeah, Yates, contact pops" Itami said, "I feel bad for making Pops and the others wait, but tell them that is a 'cultural exchange'"

"Good idea, Itami" Yoshika said

"Roger" Yates answered as he operated the radio.

"Commander! I want to take a memorial photo!" Kurata said as he pulled out a Polaroid camera, "Everybody, gather up!" Everyone in the room moved around so they could pose for the photo.

Meanwhile outside the room

Bozes stood at the door of the room of the two other world officers she had badly treated. She wore nothing more than a night gown.

" _As a daughter born into a noble household, I am prepared for this_ " Bozes reassured herself, " _But…But of all things but that I'd be ordered to offer my body to the man and woman I tormented… This is for the sake of Milady Piña and the Empire-_ "

She then opened the door to a jovial scene with Kurata showing the picture to Persia and Lelei. Yates was having a lively chat with Rikaya while Rory was munching down on the remaining snacks. Bozes then opened her eyes to men and women doing their own personal thing. She just stood there while everyone in the room ignore her. Itami and Yoshika, the two officers she is supposed pleasure were happily chatting away to each other and the men and women sat between their beds. Before anyone could react, two cheeks were smacked.

Morning the next day/ September 22nd

The throne room

Itami and Yoshika stood in their underclothes while their comrades stood around. Tomita was holding Bozes who had a few bruises on her. Sanya and Ember were holding Eila in place.

"… **So** " Piña said in distraught as she sat in her chair as she looked at Itami who had scratch marks and a hand imprint on his face while Yoshika had scratch marks over the ones she already had and she had a hand imprint, " **What's with these wounds on your head?** "

" **We didn't do anything at all ~nya** " Persia said.

" **The bruise on his right eye was there from the beginning** " Rory said.

" **...** " Bozes had her head hung low, " **T…That was… my doing…** "

"*Sighs heavily*" Piña as she held her head, " **How should I deal with this…?** "

"Uhm~" Tomita said, "We just want to take the commander and the officer and returned, what just happened doesn't bother us"

" **We wish to take the commander and the allied officer back with us, this incident doesn't concern us** " Lelei translated.

" **But this is a problem!** " Piña exclaimed as she rose from her chair, " **I-It's already morning, let us prepare breakfast! Besides I wish for you to talk with our knights to reconcile…** "

"We're sorry ma'am, but these two were requested by the United Nations Council as witnesses, we'll have a problem if they doesn't return to the base to the base today" Ember explained.

" **The Council has requested a report from Commander Itami and Lieutenant Miyafuji, they must return today** " Lelei translated.

" _Report to the council!?_ " Piña shouted in her mind, " _The commander of this small party and the medic had such an elite career!? A single report from Itami and Miyafuji can set the Jueneief in movement! I cannot allow them to go like this!_ "

"– **Very well I shall accompany you all!** " Piña declared, much to the surprise of everyone in the room, "I would like to formally apologize to your commanders about the agreement violations, is that all right, Sir Itami, Madam Miyafuji?"

"Huh?!" The two uttered before they looked at each other, Yoshika then pointed at Itami.

"Well…" Itami pondered, " **We don't have time for an invitation so… maybe if it's just milady and one other person…** "

" **Understood, I am grateful. Head maid, please call my soldiers** "

" _Eh!_ " Itami thought.

" _I didn't see that one coming_ " Yoshika thought.

"Hey Miyafuji, do you think it is a good idea?" Heidemarie asked.

"I don't know, just hope Katherine and Minna are in a good mood" Yoshika replied.

"Are you sure it's alright, commander?" Tomita asked.

"I thought she would refuse without guards or followers" Itami said.

" **I leave Hamilton to be my representative in the governor election** " Piña said.

" **Eh?** " Hamilton gasped.

" **Panache and Bozes will be in charge of maintaining peace and order** " Piña added.

" **Huh?** " Panache uttered.

" **I will go alone to Alnus** " Piña said.

" **Ah, please wait!** " Bozes shouted as she grasped onto Piña, " **We can't led milady go to the enemy territory!** "

"We will go as well!" Panache said.

"…Understood, Bozes! Atone for your mistake!" Piña ordered.

"Yes!" Bozes kneeled.

"Tell the old man to get the vehicles ready" Itami turned to Yates.

At the gates of Clan Formal Mansion

Itami looked at his uniform that now had patches of cloth that nearly matched but not quite with his uniform. Yoshika's uniform was the same story; her Fusoan marine officer had patches of green cloth that wasn't the same green as her uniform.

" **We are very sorry Sir Itami, Madam Miyafuji** " Mohmu said, " **Unfortunately; we were no able to get the same colour when we patched your clothes** "

" **I helped too** " Aurea coined in her two cents.

" **No really, thank you very much** " Itami said.

" **Yes, it is the thought that counts** " Yoshika smiled.

" **I'll come again Persia-san!** " Kurata waved to Persia.

" **Yes, I'll be waiting, nya** " Persia smiled.

" **Milady…** " Bozes said as she stood behind Piña as they looked at the back of the Dodge. Yoshika just smiled as she looked at the spectacle.

" **…** **Hm** " Piña hummed as she steeled herself to enter the vehicle.

"Commander, Fort Glory called in, 'Reception is ok, treat her well'" Kuwabara said once Itami entered the vehicle.

"Roger, tell them our ETA" Itami replied.

"Got it" Kuwabara answered.

"Let's go!" Itami ordered and soon Third Recon Team was back on the road. The two trucks, one halftrack, one armoured car and a tank destroyer began their track back for Fort Glory.

" _I have to make an excuse for the agreement violation to prevent the Jueneief from moving against us… Even if I get thrown into the mouth of a Griffon_ " Piña grimaced so much so she didn't see the UNAF forces emplacements and fortifications that she was passing by. She was taken out of her thoughts when she her familiar noise.

"3rd recon team is passing outer defense line" A witch radioed as she and another witch flew over. Piña leaned over to Bozes to avoid being seen by the witches.

" **Milady, it's Alnus Hill** " Bozes said as she looked the hole in the canvas.

" **Already?** " Piña said, surprised by the speed that they were travelling at, " **Even though it's sacred land, it's nothing more than a mere hill…** "

" **They are digging up its base** " Bozes pointed out. Just then they heard a sound. The looked and saw a marching

"Keep marching boys, this is the last mile to go" A lieutenant barked as he led his unit in a march.

"Sir, you said that a mile ago!" A soldier crumbled. Meanwhile in another part of the hill, Piña saw a wooden framework and had soldiers moving through it.

" **That is… a house's framework?** " Piña guessed, " **Turtle formation without shields? They'll get targeted by arrows. Those wands… they look like the ones Itami's group uses. Are all of Jueneief's soldiers mages?** "

" **If they have a way to turn weak mages to powerful mages…** " Bozes said.

" **That's not correct, it's not magic** " Lelei said, " **Those are weapons called guns and rifles** "

" **Weapons!?** " Piña said in disbelief.

" **The principle is simple. Seal explosion magic in a shaft and the metal slug will fly** " Lelei explained.

" **If it's a weapon then it can manufactured and supplied to all the soldiers…** " Piña said.

" **Exactly** " Lelei answered, " **Using that, the UNAF changes the way battles are fought with these guns** "

" _Their way of fighting is fundamentally different, our fighting spirit and our polished formations are futile when faced with guns_ " Piña thought.

" **That is how the Imperial Army lost and the Unified Kingdoms Coalition was eliminated** " Lelei said. Piña eyed the Fusoan Garand that was in Kuwabara's possession.

" _We should also be able to use these weapons._ **The battle won't be as one-sided if we were to acquire these guns** " Piña said, her eyes still on Kuwabara's rifle.

"That's meaningless" Lelei said as she gestured to the window behind her. Piña looked and saw something in the distance in a cloud of dust

"What!?" Piña said when she saw that something that looked like the vehicle at the rear of the convoy. At first she saw one but soon more and more appeared. Piña noticed that they were all of different shapes and sizes and all of them were of different colour and had different emblems on their sides. Piña and Bozes just looked at disbelief. Now it was made worse when they saw girls of various ages in metal boots carrying massive spears.

"Annabelle, keep up with us" A witch said.

"Got it, got it" The witch named Annabelle replied.

"This is Hunter 1 to all armour units, targets to our right, fire at will" a tanker radioed. Piña and Bozes watched in muted shock as the tanks and the tank witches bellowed fire as they rumbled past.

" **Small arms contain the word small, in contrast they have guns that are big arms** " Lelei said, " **Also the UNAF also has mages and they are the maidens in the armour boots called strikers that you see there, and in the UNAF, they are called witches and just like mages there are only a few of them but they are, as you can see, very capable soldiers, also the maidens that saved Italica are also witches** "

" **I-if that blows can fire…** " Bozes said

" **Is that what the people from Coda village called the rods of steel?** " Piña pondered, " _Even dwarves don't have anyone capable of making such things as iron elephants without a doubt it is a beast from the other world._ **Why did we attack these people?** "

" **The Empire has stepped on the griffon's tail** " Lelei said.

" **How could you talk like that when the Empire is in danger?** " Bozes barked.

" **I am from the Rurudo clan, a nomad, I have nothing to do with the Empire** " Lelei replied.

" **Yes, me too… I'm an elf** " Tuka smiled.

" **I was a slave to the Empire, what do you think?** " Rikaya grinned.

" **Heh** " Rory had a smug face as she uttered.

" _Even though the Empire rules the country, it cannot rule the people's hearts, huh_ " Piña thought.

United Nations Forces Base Fort "Gorey" Glory

United Nations Special Realm Armed Forces Headquarters

The convoy came to in front of the main headquarters.

" **We're here** " Itami said as he opened the door.

" **Sir Itami!** " Piña called out, " **C-Can we talk? Just the two of us** "

" **Err… sorry, I have something to do. That woman will be your guide** " Itami pointed to an MP behind him before he left.

" **Madam Miyafuji!** " Piña tried Yoshika next, " **Can the two of us talk?** "

" **Sorry but I need to go, my commander is waiting for me** " Yoshika answered as she too took off, literally in her strikers. Her comrades also took off as well just seconds behind her.

" _She probably wants me to listen to her_ " Yoshika said to herself as she flew to the airfield.

" _All I can hear from her is, 'Please hear me out', better keep praying_ " Itami thought as he rode in the dodge

" **Milady?** " Bozes asked, seeing Piña grumbling.

" **My chance to persuade him has passed** " Piña grumbled.

Meanwhile In the Commanders' Joint Office

"Looks like they just arrived" Rommel said as he looked through the window.

"Good, because I want to see their faces when we tell them that we are moving in" Patton smiled as he sat in his chair.

"Where is Katherine? My cousin said she wanted to be there in the room with you, Patton" Rokossovsky asked.

"She is at the airfield, waiting for her girls to return" Rommel said.

"So do we all go in or just Patton and Katherine?" Montgomery asked.

"All of us go, so they know that we are not one nation" Patton grinned.

"Well, thank for waiting for me" Katherine entered the room in her usual uniforms.

"Well, let's get going then" Montgomery said and with that all five commanders headed for the meeting room.

The meeting room

" **Is this chitin?** " Piña asked as she felt the table.

" **This was probably made by a famous artisan** " Bozes said.

" **Where is the gate?** " Piña asked.

" **Perhaps in that box…?** " Bozes guessed as the two looked out to the large concrete structure that stood outside. Just then the door was opened and both Piña and Bozes stood up, looking at whoever was entering the room. It was eight men and two women. Piña immediately recognized one of them. It was Patton.

"Thank you for waiting" Montgomery said as they entered the room. Lelei was there as well.

" _These plain clothed men and woman are the leaders of the Jueneief?_ " Piña and Bozes thought. Soon all five officers stood with Lelei as the translator. Behind the generals were their three adjutants.

"Sorry for this Lelei, even though you've only gotten back" Rommel apologized to Lelei.

"It's alright" Lelei replied, " **These are the commanders of the UNAF or United Nations Armed Forces, Field Marshal Rommel, Field Marshal Bernard Montgomery, Marshal of the Empire of Orussia Konstantin Rokossovsky, General of Army George S. Patton, Air Marshal of the Empire of Orussia Katherine Litvyak** ; This is Imperial Princess Piña Co Lada and her knight Bozes. Her honorary title in English is…"

"I think Milady will suffice, how about in your language?" Montgomery asked.

"For women "Francea" is appropriate" Lelei answered.

" **Then, please sit down Francea Bozes** " Rommel said as all the commanders took their seat.

"Straight to the point so why has her highness suddenly decided to visit us? Have you an important matter to discuss?" Rokossovsky asked.

" **…** **Actually it's about a misconduct concerning the agreement with Patton** " Piña said, " **We came to apologize** "

"Is this the agreement you had with them, Patton?" Katherine asked Patton, she showed Lelei her palm so to signal to not translate.

"Yes because as far as I know, that's the only agreement we had made" Patton answered.

"If that is the case" Rommel said as he nodded to Lelei, "We have asked for a report, if there anything wrong with the princess mediating for the Empire, maybe we should reconsider the terms of the agreement"

" _Reconsider? Are they going to invade Italica, if we can't keep the agreement?_ **No that is-** " Piña said before Katherine grinned.

"I heard from Captain Miyafuji" Katherine paused, "…About her and Lieutenant Itami being roughly handled by our esteemed ladies"

" _They found about it after all…_ " Bozes sighed internally.

" _I knew it. I should have sealed their mouths when he was in Italica_ " Piña scolded herself.

"Well, I do not know about Itami but I would like to know if Captain Yoshika had done anything discourteous?" Katherine grinned.

" **Did Itami and Miyafuji do something to invite violence?** " Lelei asked, " **Why were they assaulted? What situation led to their assault?** "

"Well, it seems that the princess and her knight are having troubles answering, maybe I should reintroduce myself" Katherine grinned, "I am Katherine Ivana Litvyak, I am pleased to make your acquaintance"

" _Be sure to remember her name_ " Piña glanced to Bozes.

" _She seems to be more important person than the other officers_ " Bozes glanced to Piña.

"Well, let me ask again, what did our officers do that would have caused them to be in the state that they are now?" Rokossovsky asked.

"Well then, we are waiting" Patton crossed his arms.

" **…** **Nothing, they didn't do anything other than answer my question** " Bozes answered.

"And what question is that?" Rommel asked.

" **Where were they heading from Italica** " Bozes answered.

"So, the harsh treatment is due to answering that they were heading for Alnus?" Katherine said, "Patton, didn't the agreement state that our boys will be given safety of passage"

"Yes" Patton nodded.

"And also, didn't the Empire promise to not treat captives with harshness and cruelty?" Katherine asked.

"Yes" Patton, "Ah, you are saying that the Empire has broken not one but two of the items agreed?"

"That is what I am saying" Katherine said.

"Well, what do you think our next course action is?" Rokossovsky said.

"Cummings, radio General Abrams; tell him that Operation Teller is a go" Patton ordered.

"Yes sir" Cummings replied as he left the room.

"Now that is done" Rommel smiled, "Anything else?"

" **What was that?** " Piña asked.

"I am sorry your highness but seeing that you have broken the treaty which shows how you and your Empire are unable to accept to any forms of peaceful negotiations" Montgomery said.

" **What do you mean?** " Piña asked as her voice was now wavering.

"It means that Italica will be placed under the control of the United Nations Armed Forces and that you and your knights and any Imperial soldier in Italica are now prisoners of war, effective immediately" Patton said.

" **Patton says that Italica will be occupied by the United Nations Armed Forces and that the Princess, the Order of Knights and any Imperial soldiers in Italica are now captives** " Lelei translated. Piña and Bozes just sat there in shock as they stared at the five commanders who were now their captors.

"Yes, however since there are not enough accommodations, you and your knight will be residing with the 501st Joint Fighter Wing, the unit that flew over Italica and the same unit Captain Miyafuji is in" Katherine smiled.

" **We will not live** " Piña thought as she imagined her fate being tortured by the unit of Captain Miyafuji.

"Good luck" Rommel grinned.

Meanwhile at in one of the numerous mess halls around the base

The members of the Third Recon Team were enjoying some dinner.

"Anyway, where is the commander? I haven't seen him yet" Kurata asked.

"He has a meeting to attend as a reference person in the UNAF Council meeting in person in two days, right?" Tomita reminded, "Kuri, 1st Lieutenant Yanagida, the 501st JFW and I have been called too"

"The commander is appearing in front of the council, huh? Doesn't suit him" Kurata said.

United Nations 1st Mechanized Battalion Staff Office

Itami was busy typing away his reports alone in the dark office with nothing but the three moons' glow to work with.

"Ah, how tiresome, I'm sleepy~" Itami groaned as he stretched a bit, "Preparing a report to the council took too long…"

He then sorted the papers for his reports and placed to the side of his typewriter, he then noticed something on his table. It was letters.

"Huh? Who are these from?" Itami said as he looked through the letters on his desk.

Earlier that day

Countess Myui's POV

I stood in the courtyard as the soldiers from the Jueneief entered the city. I was scared at first but I saw something that I never thought would see, the soldiers didn't pillage, plunder, or vandalize the homes and shops. They didn't rape or kill the citizens but merely asked for directions. It amazed me how wrong the pictures made of the enemy by the survivors that trekked through here.

"Countess! The Jueneief have occupied Italica, we must take you to safety" Panache, the knight who Piña had elected to oversee the restoration of peace persisted.

"How? The Jueneief have already occupied the gates" Another knight asked.

"Damn, they moved so fast" Panache growled. I looked around to see the Imperial soldiers who were manning the walls, they had retreated from the gates once the other world soldiers broke through. I was not a trained soldier but I could see the fear in their eyes as they waited for an order.

"I will stay here, this is after all what a responsible lord should do" I said.

"Countess" My head servants said but they stopped. They must have been surprised to see me to be so assertive

"This is insanity, these are the soldiers that killed three fifths of our army and wiped out the Coalition Army" Panache barked.

"Yes but it is also the same soldiers who saved Italica from being destroyed" I stood my ground. Suddenly we heard a strange noise. I looked over the wall and saw a vehicle appear with large conical objects attached to the sides.

"Defenders of the Clan Formal Mansion, this Brigadier General Gay of Third Army of the Jueneief or the United Nations Armed Forces, we have the fortress surrounded" A man's voice was heard.

"What?" Hamilton, the governor elect said in shock.

"Confirm the enemy's claim!" Panache barked at a knight.

"Yes milady" The knight said she dashed out of the room.

"It seems that Piña's apology was not accepted" Grey sighed, "Better this army than the marauders"

"What are you saying, Lord Grey?" Panache asked however before Grey could answer, the man named Gay spoke again.

"Defenders of the Clan Formal Mansion, I have here an ultimatum which you will find most benevolent, I hereby request not demand that the Imperial Forces and the Order of Knights lay down their arms and surrender to the United Nations Armed Forces and I promise you, you will be treated without cruelty" Gay announced.

"And what if we choose to fight?" Panache shouted.

"Then, prepare to have everything around you and you included be blown away" Gay answered. Just then the knight Panache sent off returned.

"Milady" The knight said as she made her way up the stairs.

"Well?" Panache asked.

"I am sorry, milady but it is true; they have surrounded the castle" The knight said.

"Damn it" Panache said, "We have only two options left, fight or surrender"

"Let them in" I said.

"What?" An Imperial soldier said.

"I said, open the gates, let them in" I ordered.

"Milady, you can't be serious?" Panache asked.

"What other choice do we have?" I asked, "Unlike you, I have witnessed what they could do, they are like a force of nature that cannot be stop unless it itself wants to"

"Look at the sky!" A soldier pointed. I looked and saw it was those flying maidens again.

"W-What are those?" Panache asked in disbelief. I glanced over to her and saw her eyes were wide open.

"Those are the Valkyries that saved Italica, yesterday" I said.

"This is Captain Miyafuji, I speak for my commander, Major General Wilcke of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing, we urge that you lay down your arms, the fighting is over, there is no" One of the Valkyries said. I looked at the one who spoke and found that she looked familiar.

"Madam Miyafuji!" I gasped.

"Madam Miyafuji?! A Valkyrie!" Panache exclaimed in horror.

"Open the gates now" I ordered. The guards were hesitant but I made myself clear, "Open. The. Gates"

"Y-Yes, Countess" The soldiers said.

"Your time is up, what is your reply?" Gay asked.

"I, Countess Myui of Clan Formal will allow you to enter the castle" I said.

"Thank you" Gay answered.

Sometime later

Clan Formal Mansion

It was a strange sight to see the two conquering enemy commanders standing in front of me which was different from what I have read in stories. I looked at them and I found it odd that all the officers of the enemy were of different uniforms

" _The United Nations Armed Forces is surely a strange army_ " I thought as I sat in my chair.

"My lady, it seems, you have thought about what I had said before I left with Sir Itami" Madam Miyafuji said.

"Yes, I have" I said as I recalled what she and Itami told me.

FLASHBACK

"Countess Myui, we have a warning for you" Sir Itami said to me as he and Madam Miyafuji stood around me.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"The actions that Princess Piña's knights may bring the UNAF or be correct the United Nations Armed Forces into Italica" Sir Itami said.

"Why? Won't Piña be able to apologize?" I asked.

"I doubt because my chief commander can be aggressive and she is very protective of her subordinates so you can imagine what her actions would be when she sees me" Madam Miyafuji said.

"Then what am I to do?" I asked, worried for the town.

"When the United Nations Armed forces come, do not resist, our soldiers do not want to destroy the city or kill anyone unless it is necessary" Madam Miyafuji said.

END OF FLASHBACK

"So what plans do you have for the city?" Hamilton asked.

"Our goal is to have Italica under protection of the United Nations, we will not interfere in the customs and practices of the city" Gay said, "However, we will, with the countess's permission, imply changes or additions to the rules and regulations in the city"

"With her permission? Why her permission? The city is yours now" Hamilton asked.

"Yes but Countess Myui will remain in power" Gay said. Miyafuji nodded when I glanced over to her.

"Alright, let's see what changes you want to imply" I said as I straightened up.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's notes:**

 **Just so everyone is clear:**

 **This is a roster of the 501st in the story:**

 **1- Major General Lord Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke**

 **2- Brigadier General Baron Mio Sakamoto**

 **3- Colonel Noble Lord Heidemarie W. Schnaufer**

 **4- Colonel Baron Keiko Katou**

 **5- Lieutenant Colonel Imperial Knight Gertrude Barkhorn**

 **6- Wing Commander Sir Amirah Aisyah binti Sulaiman**

 **7- Lieutenant Colonel Charlotte E. Yeager**

 **8- Lieutenant Colonel Ember Vermillion**

 **9- Lieutenant Colonel Imperial Knight Erica Hartmann**

 **10- Lieutenant Colonel Knight Hanna-Justina Marseille**

 **11- Major Blazette Vermillion**

 **12- Major Noble Raisa Pöttgen**

 **13- Major Perrine Clostermann**

 **14- Major Sanya Vladimirovna Litvyak**

 **15- Captain Eila Ilmatar Juutilainen**

 **16- Captain Francesca Lucchini**

 **17- Captain Baron Yoshika Miyafuji**

 **18- Lieutenant Lynette Bishop**

 **19- Lieutenant Mami Inagaki**

 **20- Master Sergeant Shizuka Hattori**

 **21- Staff Sergeant Furuko Kitano (Base Guard)**

 **22-** **Sergeant Matilda (Base Guard)**

* * *

Chapter 8: Parade and News

Itami looked at the letters and looked at the senders and most were from someone.

"So, these are from Shura and Manstein. What are they about?" Itami said as he opened them and began reading them, "What the hell? Please help! Too much paperwork to do, 'strikers not maintained' 'paychecks not counted' 'supplies not arrived'. What has she done? Was she busy writing again? I am not her secretary. I can't leave her alone. Manstein wants a catalogue from there? I'll have to buy it for him when I get back. Well, he does like doing that while his men enjoy Oktoberfest… That reminds me, it is autumn in Karlsland, in Fuso… Ah well, I need some food" Itami said as he opened a drawer at his desk as he pulled out some C-rations, "Why do they always turn the lights out"

"*Creaking noise*" As Itami's skin crawled as he heard the door creaking.

"Wh-Who is it?" Itami asked fearfully but then he saw who it was and he relaxed, "Oh it just you, Lelei. Why are you here so late? Oh that's right; you were translating for the conference"

"Itami, take me back to the camp…" Lelei said as she fell to her knees, "…I'm tired"

"You must be since we've been relying on you to translate since Italica, have you eaten?"

"*Stomach rumbling noise*" Lelei just looked at Itami with a small frown.

"Uh… Well, it's kind of late to be driving right now. Why don't you just sleep here?" Itami asked, "Maybe in the guest room or the lounge… huh?"

"Zzz" Lelei had already fallen asleep in her kneeling position.

"…Damn, I guess I should take her to a proper bed" Itami said as he looked at the sleeping sage. He then picked her up headed to the officers' quarters. He looked around to make sure no one was in the vicinity, and then he then entered one of the empty rooms, "It's a good thing, Aoba is with Recon Team Six or I will never hear the end of this… well, good thing there was still an open room"

Itami then set up the bed and then tucked Lelei in.

" _She said she was fifteen, but she looks like a doll… Touko would love a doll like her to play with_ " Itami thought as he stroke Lelei's hair softly. He then stopped as he realized what he was doing. " _No! Someone at my age could have a daughter just like her! Her body looks too young for her age but then again I do know some other extreme examples though. Wait, wait, I can't be seen like this… especially not by Kurata and his sister Aoba, thank fucking god she is in Recon Team Six. 'I always knew the lieutenant liked flats' I imagined Kurata's voice, 'This is a great scope, thanks lieutenant' as his sister's voice as well. This will definitely lead to misunderstanding. To be honest with myself, I like proper-sized ones, with smooth curves at where they should be. In that sense, she's not my type…_ " Itami began to feel drowsy, " _Yeah, she's not my type at all… I've got to get back to my room. I was in combat all night, captured, tortured, and then there was that tea party with the maids until morning… I didn't get… any rest… at all…_ " Itami fell asleep there.

Next Day, September 23rd

Alnus Village

Village Bureaucracy Building

" **Go through the gate!?"** Tuka said in amazement.

" **Wow, that would be cool** " Rikaya said.

" **Yes we want to show people that "humans" aren't the only ones living here** " Kuribayashi said, " **Lelei is coming too** "

" **There's a Karlslander town on the other side, right?** " Tuka said, " **I'm so excited!** "

" **I wonder how it will look like** " Rikaya wondered. Just then Lelei walked in, " **Well, good morning Lelei** "

" **Ah, Lelei! Good Morning!** " Tuka answered, " **You didn't come back last night, what happened?** "

" **We were wondering where you were** " Rikaya said.

" **…Someone let me stay** " Lelei answered. Kurata and Sullivans just looked but didn't ask.

" **Heeey~, what about me?** " Rory asked as she looked at Kuribayashi, Kurata, Tomita and Sullivans who just looked back at her with surprised faces.

" **They are going to think you're just someone is a costume** " Kurata said.

" **Even if you are a demigod, you look completely human** " Kuribayashi said.

" **So? What if I just perform some miracles?** " Rory said as she grabbed her halberd.

" **You can't!** " Kuribayashi raised her voice.

"Why?" Rory asked.

"We can't have another Italica…" Kuribayashi said.

"Maybe just inside the SHQ" Kurata suggested.

"If you want heart attacks then be my guest, Kurata" Sullivan replied.

"Ah! Enough!" Rory barked as she stamped her hand on the table.

"Oh…" Sullivan uttered as he looked at Rory.

"You aren't going to keep me from such a fun thing, are you?" Rory said with a face that left no room to argue.

"Uh, Lieutenant, Rory…" Kurata said into the telephone that he had dialled for Itami, "Huh? Are you sure? What about her halberd?"

" **He said you can come** " Kuribayashi sighed.

Later that day

Itami looked around as he stood by the gate. He then looked at his watch, it was 1107hrs.

"They're late…" Itami grumbled, "Do people here care about schedules?"

Just then the Dodge rolled up behind him and out of that was Kuribayashi, Tomita and Sullivan, all in fresh uniforms.

"Kuri, Sullivan, Tomita~, you're late" Itami grumbled.

"Sorry about that. Getting them ready took time" Tomita said.

"And Yates thought it was a funny idea to hide my pipe" Sullivan said angrily.

" **Why do we need warm clothes?** " Tuka asked.

" **This is like nothing I have worn** " Rikaya said as she hugged herself.

" **Can't I take this off?** " Rory asked while holding her halberd.

" **Sorry but you can't as if you do, it will be confiscated and kept until we return** " Itami looked behind to see the representatives of the 501st there who were Shirley, Amirah, Gertrude, Erica, Yoshika and Francesca. Itami also saw that Shirley had brought her adopted daughter, Amina along as well.

"But I can't leave a holy relic behind, can I?" Rory pouted.

"Then bear with it!" Kuribayashi grumbled.

"Okay, everyone is here" Itami said, "We'll get going now"

"Not yet" Minna said as just then a staff car rolled up with two witches flanking it. Itami saw that the jeep was covered. Just then Yanagida got out.

"Sorry, sorry" Yanagida said as he stepped out and opened the door which Katherine came out of.

"Well sorry everyone; there were was some late risers" Katherine as she dusted her uniform.

" **Please** " Yanagida said as he opened the rear door to which Itami saw Piña and Bozes step out as well. They were wearing the same attire as the ones they wore when Itami brought them in. However, they seemed very tired.

"Ah, Itami sorry about this but these two will be coming along so they can see what they face" Katherine said, "And don't worry, these two will be the 501st and my problem, so don't worry, they won't be in your hair"

"If that is the case, I have no problem with that" Itami said, "So Yanagida, are you coming?"

"No I can't sorry, we don't have enough translators yet so I am staying back" Yanagida said.

"Oh yes" Katherine said before going through her satchel and pulling out a brown envelope and handing it to Itami, "This is from me and the other commanders, use it for the girls' R&R"

"Yes ma'am" Itami said.

"Alright, let's get going then, General Eisenhower doesn't like waiting" Katherine said. The sixteen then headed towards the gate after going through a security checkpoint.

Piña's POV

"Your highness" Bozes said as we stood in front of the gate which our expeditionary force had marched through into defeat.

"Yes…" I uttered, " _What lies beyond the gate is the United Nations_ "

"Come on, let's get going, that means you two" Miyafuji said as she gestured us to move to the gate.

"Mommy, where are we going?" I saw a warrior bunny child ask one of my captors. I found it strange that the warrior bunny had the same hair colour as the witch. Now that I think about it, I think the witch's name was Shirley? I think. But why is the warrior bunny child calling her, mother.

"We are going to the other side of the gate to see the world where mommy came back from" Shirley answered.

"Is that true, mommy?" The warrior bunny asked.

"Yes, Amina, why would mommy lie to you?" Shirley answered. We all walked through the gate and when I passed the gate that was the border of the world, there were sights I have never seen before in my life. What did the officers and soldiers think when they arrived here? However I saw that this city had seen battle and it seems like it was fairly recent fighting but in spite of that, I saw large and proud buildings surround the space that I was in. I also saw strange towers that reached the sky and they seem to move as whatever they carried moved from one place to another. Around me I saw numerous vehicles of all shapes and sizes line the walls of the compound that I had stepped into. I grieved for the future of the Empire waging war against a nation this advanced.

At the security booth

"This is like signing for engine parts" Shirley grumbled as she went through numerous documents. She was using both her hands so to go through the documents faster.

"Wow, Shirley, I didn't know you were ambidextrous" Francesca said as she glanced over the counter.

"Well, would you look at that, they got those amazement eyes" Amirah said as she lit her cigarette.

"I actually expected this" Itami said as he did his own paperwork, "Considering they just came from the Middle Ages to the 20th Century"

"That's true" Shirley said.

"Well, it helps that they are quiet now" Itami said. Soon both Shirley and Itami were done with the papers. Just then a Karlslander officer walked up to the gates with other soldiers with him.

"First Lieutenant Itami?" The officer asked as Itami stood up from the counter.

"Yes, that is me, why you asked?" Itami said as he lit his cigarette.

"I am Lieutenant Michael Steiner of the Karlslander 1st Militärpolizei Battalion, I have been given orders to act as your escort to Brussels, that includes, Lt Colonel Yeager's group and Air Marshal Litvyak" The Karlslander smiled. Itami sized up the Karlslander lieutenant.

"Are you by any chance from the Gestapo?" Itami asked.

"Oh? You could tell?" Steiner grinned.

"Well, you do have a different air about you than that of other MPs. Also, with someone like you in the fighting force, we wouldn't have to do this UN assembly crap" Itami said.

"Hah, this is what I expected from the hero of Hannah-Arendt-Straße" Steiner smiled as he pulled out a notepad, "Lieutenant Itami, you graduated from a renowned college in Fuso with respectable grades and became a second lieutenant after entering the Fusoan Imperial Officer Academy where you finished in the middle of the class. Your work performance and ethics were acceptable but questionable at times so a superior officer wanted to see what you can do so had you go through Ranger training which you made through despite failing a few times, then you were sent here to support the Fusoan European Detachment where you most likely remain as a second lieutenant but only after that small battle were you promoted despite having being recommended beforehand. Your colleagues' impressions of you are 'bookworm ', 'lazy ass, 'Wrong guy for wrong job' and so on"

"Quite the accomplishment there, lieutenant" Shirley mused while Itami simply scratched his sideburn.

"So, I was wondering, why did someone like you become a PR?" Steiner asked to which Itami sighed.

"This is something I had read about" Itami said, "10 to 20 percent of an ant colony's workers are slackers. So when you take out the slackers, then of the remaining worker ants, 10 to 20 become slackers"

"Interesting" Steiner said.

"When my superior officer was scolding me, I told him this story and I think the brass somehow got word of it" Itami said before he let out a puff of smoke before slipping his cigarette back, "If you are recruiting exceptional people, wouldn't it be wise to include a slacker from the start instead of having 20 per cent of them become slackers?"

"Is that really the reason you are in the Teishin Shudan?" Steiner asked. Itami sighed.

"No, I" Itami began before someone cut her off.

"NO~!" Kuribayashi screamed as she ran from Itami and fell to her knees in front of a fence, much to the surprise of the Gallian rifleman standing next to the fence, "Why… How can that damn bookworm be a Ranger and on top of that, he is also a Teishin Shudan?"

"Well, someone seems to not believe that" Amirah said.

"This can't be right" Kuribayashi mumbled as she was still in denial while Steiner and Katherine began laughing while everyone else just stood there, "There must be something wrong with the world"

"You, sir, are not an ordinary person" Steiner smiled as he saluted, "I respect you for playing the slacker among workers"

"Um…thanks" Itami saluted back with an uneasy smile.

"Attention, all spectators, the Victory Parade will begin shortly" Someone announced.

" **What is that?** " Piña asked as she looked around.

"Oh, looks like they finally having the victory parade" Katherine said, "Are we just in time?"

"Yes, ma'am, in just fifteen minutes, we will leave Berlin once the parade is over" Steiner said.

"Alright, you all can come with me, because today, you all are VIPs" Katherine smiled.

"Well, I don't mind a parade" Shirley said.

"It is a lie! A fucking lie" Kuribayashi moped as Sullivan and Tomita picked her up, "It is all a dream, yes! This must be a dream! A fucking dream! Yes a motherfucking dream"

"Sure, this will be fun" Amirah said.

" **Alright, girls, we are going to a parade, first** " Itami said.

" **Okay** " Tuka said.

" **That sounds interesting** " Rikaya said.

" **That would be a valuable experience** " Lelei said.

" **Are they going to show us off?** " Bozes asked.

" **I don't know but would they let us wear our clothes if they intended to** " Piña replied.

" _We won't do that, that is barbaric and we are better than that_ " Itami, Yoshika, Shirley thought as their faces twitched slightly.

"So they made their way to the Reichstag where they saw a large number of generals present. Some were instantly recognizable while other were not so.

" **So many generals** " Rikaya said.

" **Well, it is a parade** " Tuka said. Just then a few of the officers approached the group from the special realm. One of them, a Liberion smiled as he walked up to Katherine. The group recognized Patton, Rommel, Rokossovsky and Montgomery being among the group of officers that approached them.

"Katherine, I see you are well as always" The Liberion smiled.

"Well, what can I say? I have been exercising and I am still flying" Katherine smiled.

"That is good to hear" The officer said before he realized that there were others with Katherine, "Oh who are these, natives from the special realm?"

"Yes, they are" Katherine said as she grabbed Itami's shoulders, "And this lieutenant is in charge of four of them"

"Well, it is good to know, now what is your name, son?" The man smiled, "I am General Dwight D. Eisenhower"

"First Lieutenant Youji Itami, sir" Itami saluted.

"So you are the hero of Hannah-Arendt-Straße, I am sorry about your sister, she a great witch and before you say anything, I have met her, she had saved my ass once near Hamburg" Eisenhower said, "I will see to it that she will be honoured for her sacrifice"

"Thank you sir" Itami said. Just then a Karlslander officer scoffed.

"Is something on your mind, Amsel?" Rommel asked.

"Hmph, why bother, the witch is dead and the war is over, in fact the lieutenant should forget about her, the war is over so her kind is no longer needed" Amsel scowled.

"What did you say you sick bastard? That is Lieutenant Itami's sister you are talking about, dumb fuck!" Patton growled.

"You have no right to say such a thing, Amsel" Rokossovsky said,

"Amsel, you have been saved by witches twice already and you still are the same, what is your problem with witches?" Rommel asked.

"My problem is that why are we relying on girls who should be in school or as wives when our REAL soldiers can fight our battles" Amsel said.

"That's enough, Amsel!" Eisenhower said, "You stay quiet, remember it was witches that liberated your home and the reason why we are having the parade today, so you are not to say a word to mar today's occasion" Eisenhower said.

"Whatever, ah fuck it, I didn't want to show up anyway" Amsel said as he left the area.

"I lost my interest as well" An Orussian officer said as he left the area as well, "Why would I want to celebrate a victory gained by whores?"

"Well, good to see you as well, Makarov" Rokossovsky said.

"I am out of here too, seeing there is no point, since these girls are here" A Liberion officer said as he too left.

"Good thing too Shepherd, one more word out of you and your balls will be squished" Patton said.

Rikaya's POV

We watched as three officers leave the area, they seem to be very angry but I don't know why but they seem to hate the witches. That's strange. Why would they hate the witches?

" **Well, now that they are gone, why don't you introduce us to these girls of yours?** " The older Liberion general asked.

" **Yes sir** " Itami replied, " **Sirs, this is Lelei La Lelana, she is our main translator, she is also a mage, basically a witch but with different form of magic, this is Tuka Luna Marceau, she is an fairy elf which a rare kind of elf in their world, this is Rikaya Nippon, she is a warrior bunny that was freed from a slave camp, she is also a translator like Lelei only she is very proficient in Karlslander, Orussian and English but we are still trying to teach her other languages and this is Rory Mercury, she is an apostle of Emroy, the special realm's god of war** "

" **God of war? Almost completely like the Romans** " The other Orussian officer said.

"Like the Romans?" Rory said as her eyebrows twitched, "What does he think he talk about huh?"

"Rory, don't!" Lelei said, "They must be talking about a race that is similar to ours"

" **And this little one, what's her name?** " The Liberion general pointed to Amina who cowered behind Shirley's legs.

" **Oh, this is Amina Yeager, sirs, she is my adopted daughter sirs** " Shirley answered, " **It is alright, Amina, this man is a nice man, say hello** "

" **He…hello sir** " Amina nervously said.

" **Well, it is nice to meet you, Amina** " The man smiled.

" **Lieutenant Itami, what about those two behind the four you had introduced to us** " The older Orussian general asked.

" **Oh these two** " Amirah smiled, " **These two are very important guests sirs** "

" **Why is that so?** " The Liberion asked.

" **Well, this one with red hair like Major General Wilcke is Her Highness, Third Princess of the Empire, Piña Co Lada** " Amirah said as she tapped Piña's right shoulder before tapping Bozes's left shoulder, " **This is a knight from the Empire's Order of Knights, Bozes, they are our first royal and high level POWs, sirs** "

" **Well, now that we know them, now time for them to know us** " The Liberion general said as he looked to the others.

" **Da, we should** " The older Orussian general said.

" **As always, you first, Ike** " An older Karlslander general said.

" **Alright, I am General of Armies Dwight David Eisenhower, Supreme Commander of all United Nations Armed Forces in Europe and the Special Realm or as you know it as Falmart** " The older Liberion general officer said.

" **Well, I am Marshal of the Empire of Orussia Georgy Konstantinovich Zhukov, Deputy Supreme Commander of all United Nations Armed Forces in Europe and the Special Realm** " The older Orussian general said.

" **I am Field Marshal Wilhelm Bodewin Johann Gustav Keitel, Chief of Staff of the United Nations Armed Forces and Commander of all United Nations Ground Forces** " The older Karlslander general said.

" **I am General of Army Charles André Joseph Marie de Gaulle, Deputy Chief of Staff of the United Nations Armed Forces** " A Gallian general smiled.

" **I am Field Marshal Baron Carl Gustaf Emil Mannerheim and I am the Deputy Commander of the United Nations Ground Forces**

" **I am Admiral of Fleet Viscount Andrew** **Browne Cunningham** **of Hyndhope, Commander of all United Nations Naval Forces and Commander of the United Nations Armed Forces in the Atlantic Front** " An officer in a dark blue uniform said.

" **I am Field Marshal of Luftwaffe Albert Kesselring, Deputy Commander of United Nations Aerial Forces** " Another Karlslander in a dark uniform said.

" **I am Fleet Admiral Chester William Nimitz, Supreme Commander of the United Nations Armed Forces in the Pacific** " A Liberion in a brown uniform said.

" **I am Admiral of the Fleet, 1st Earl Louis Francis Albert Victor Nicholas Mountbatten of Burma and I am Supreme Commander of United Nations Armed Forces in South East Asia** " A young Britannian officer said.

" **We together form the United Nations Armed Forces Command and the United Nations Military Council** " Eisenhower said.

"Lelei, Rikaya, did you two understand that?" Itami asked.

"Mostly yes" I said.

"Yes, I did" Lelei said.

"Ok, translate then" Itami said.

"Alright, everyone, these men are the commanders of the United Nations Armed Forces and the United Nations Military Council, this is General of Armies Dwight David Eisenhower, Marshal of the Empire of Orussia Georgy Konstantinovich Zhukov, Field Marshal Wilhelm Bodewin Johann Gustav Keitel, General of Army Charles André Joseph Marie de Gaulle, Field Marshal Baron Carl Gustaf Emil Mannerheim, Admiral of Fleet Viscount Andrew Browne Cunningham of Hyndhope, Field Marshal of Luftwaffe Albert Kesselring, Fleet Admiral Chester William Nimitz and Admiral of the Fleet, 1st Earl Louis Francis Albert Victor Nicholas Mountbatten" Lelei said as she gestures to each one.

"The… commanders of the UNAF… all here" Piña uttered, "What fate awaits us now?"

" **Excuse me but it seems there is something happening here that I should know of** " I saw the commanders all turn to face the new man. It was a middle aged man with a rather thick moustache. He wore a uniform that was similar to Rommel and Keitel's uniform but he had a ribbon that ran across his uniform and he had numerous decorations on it. I saw all the officers and the witches saluted him. Even Itami did so.

" **Mein Kaiser, it is an honour for you to show** " Keitel said as he saluted him.

" **At ease, everyone** " The man said as he returned the salute. Just another man in uniform appeared but this one was younger and was in a uniform that resembled Rokossovsky and Zhukov's uniform.

" **Well, what do we have here?** " The younger man said.

" **Ah, Nikolaevich, it is nice to see you** " The older man smiled.

" **It is nice to meet you as well, Frederick** " The younger man smiled back. Just then a woman in a similar uniform to Katherine's appeared.

" **Alexei, could you please at least wait for me next time** " The lady grumbled.

" **Oops, sorry about that Sandra** " The younger man sheepishly replied.

" **Well, what a cute couple we have here** " Katherine teased before I noticed that she looked down, " **I see you two have been busy** "

" **What do you mean**?" The lady asked.

" **Don't lie, how long already?** " Katherine asked.

" **A month** " The lady answered.

" **Congratulations, you two** " Katherine smiled.

" **Excuse me but who are these officers?** " I asked as my curiosity got the better of me.

" **Oh where are my manners** " The older man said, " **I am Kaiser Alexander Frederick IV, emperor of Imperial Karlsland** "

" **Well, I am Tsar Alexei Nikolaevich I, emperor of the Empire of Orussia** " The younger man said.

" **And I am Tsarina Aleksandra Ivana Porkryshkin, empress of the Empire of Orussia** " The lady said, " **And who are you six?** "

Itami and Katherine explained and introduced who we are and once again, Piña and Bozes became worried for their safety. Just then an officer appeared, it was a Karlslander and he had a piece of board in his hand.

" **Excuse me, sirs and ma'ams but the parade will start soon and it would be excellent if you all can head to your seats** " The Karlslander officer said.

" **Of course, let's go everyone, this is the celebration of the liberation of the world from the neuroi** " Frederick IV said as he and the other officers except for Katherine headed to their seats.

" **Excuse me but do we have Lieutenant Itami, Lieutenant Colonel Charlotte E. Yeager, Wing Commander Sir Amirah Aisyah binti Sulaiman, Lieutenant Colonel Imperial Knight Gertrude Barkhorn, Lieutenant Colonel Imperial Knight Erica Hartmann and Captain Yoshika Miyafuji here?** " The officer asked.

" **Yes they are all here, like I promised Major Nicolaus von Below** " Katherine said.

" **Thank you, ma'am** " Nicolaus said, " **That makes my work much easier** "

" **Well can't have a victory parade without the heroes** " Katherine smiled.

" **But Katherine, why isn't the rest here?** " Gertrude asked.

" **Because, I had asked Minna whether I should send all of the 501st over or have just a select few come back** " Katherine said, " **And she chose to only send the ones who have achieved the most which are all of you five, Francesca was so there was someone to watch over our guests** "

" **Okay, understood** " Gertrude replied.

" **I will make sure that nothing happens** " Francesca smiled.

" **Kuribayashi, Tomita, Sullivan, same goes for you three, make sure nothing happens** " Itami said.

" **Roger** " All three of them said.

" **Now, the people I just named please come with me, we have to get ready** " Nicolaus said.

" **Alright, see you guys later** " Erica lazily waved.

"Be good, Amina" Shirley said as she patted Amina's head, "Mommy has something to do"

"Ok, mommy" Amina said.

"Don't worry Amina, Auntie Francesca will take care of you" Shirley smiled. Amina then looked to Francesca who placed her hands on Amina's shoulders. Francesca had a toothy grin on her face to which Amina smiled.

"It will be fun" Francesca smiled. Soon the Karlslander left with those he was looking for and Katherine then brought all of us to where the officers we had met earlier had seated. Lelei, Tuka, Rory, me, Piña and Bozes were sat in back with Francesca and Sullivan on our left and Kuribayashi and Tomita on our right. I saw a man stand up and stand in front of a box that had small staffs on it.

" **Please stand for the national anthems of the** **Imperial Government of Karlsland** **, United States of Liberion, Empire of Orussia, Empire of Fuso, Commonwealth of Britannia, Dominion of Farawayland, Duchy of Romagna, Republic of Suomus** **and Republic of Gallia** " A man said and soon everyone stood up. Soon we heard instruments playing to which the soldiers and officers around us began to sing as well. We just stood there listening to the soldiers sing with a sense of pride that I have never heard of before. I decide to glance to my left and saw Piña just look on in amazement.

Piña's POV

I was in pure amazement as I heard the soldiers sing. I could just feel the pride, the honour, the patriotism. It was so loud. I was amazed to hear the many voices sing their songs. However I was surprised to hear different accents that were so very different form each other. Are they singing the same song? Soon everyone began to sit back down.

" **His Majesty Kaiser of the Imperial Government of Karlsland Wilhelm Frederick IV will now give a speech** " The man said and soon the man named Frederick stood up and walked to the small box.

" **Good morning, soldiers, sailors and airmen of the United Nations Armed Forces, well, we have done it** " Frederick said. I heard the soldiers cheered and laugh. I wanted to know what he was saying but I couldn't bring the courage to ask… the warrior bunny next to me, Rika, I think her name was no Rikaya was her name. I found myself too nervous to ask her to do so which I found odd because I wasn't this afraid to ask a servant to do a task before but she was no servant and I was no master of her. However the apostle instead asked.

"Hey, Rikaya, can you translate?" Rory asked.

"Sure" Rikaya said before she cleared her throat, "I am greatly proud and grateful for your sacrifices, achievements and efforts. It has been long struggle hasn't it? Six years well four for the Liberions and eight years for the Fusoans but that doesn't matter as we as nations united together under a common goal, to defeat the neuroi and we have succeeded. Yes it has been long, hard, strenuous and brutal years of fighting and destruction but we pulled through and now we are in new age of peace and prosperity. However, we cannot rest now as the scourge that is the neuroi may and will appear again and we must be ready for their reappearance. However now we have new challenges that await us but I know that we can overcome these challenges. One of those challenges lie behind that gate where an army with hopes to conquer new lands appeared amongst the soldiers who had just liberated this city, the capital of Karlsland. However you boys didn't give up just because they had already done what they needed to do instead they put up a staunch resistance because it was to defend the peace they had just only secured. We will bring those who started this war to justice however that is a topic for another day. Today we celebrate our victory"

"That means we invaded when they just won a war of their own" Bozes said to me.

"Excuse me but what is a neuroi?" Lelei asked Francesca. I saw her look to Tomita who sighed.

"Neuroi were the enemy that we had fought against in this world. They tried to take over the world. They had destructive powers and were nearly unstoppable but after a long and costly struggle, we won this war against them" Tomita said.

"They sound like a tough enemy" Rory smiled.

"Yes they were, they were a tough enemy, and we lost many good souls fighting them" Tomita said. I watched him sigh as it seems he thought about something. This neuroi sounds impressive, maybe if I could get their help or understand how they fought, I might be able to get help for the Empire again the United Nations.

"They must have been quite strong to challenge an empire as large as the United Nations" I mused. I noticed the reaction of Itami's soldiers and the witch when I said that, they were surprised.

"You are wrong, milady, the United Nations is not an empire, it is a coalition or a union made of allied nations from across the world, which is why you that there are different uniforms, equipment, vehicles, weapons, language and ethics" Sullivan answered.

"Wait… the United Nations is not an empire but a coalition…" I uttered as I thought about what that meant.

"That means we have upset not only a nation but an entire continent of nations" Bozes said.

"Actually, you have angered the entire world as you include the fact that Orussia spans two continents, Britannia has an empire that spans one third of the world, then there is Farawayland and Liberion across the ocean and Fuso is beyond them and yet another ocean" Sullivan said. I just stared at him in disbelief. To anger a larger and stronger empire was a bad fate already, but entire world…

"It is over, there is no way the Empire will be able to withstand the onslaught that will come" I held my head.

"Milady, what are you say?" Bozes asked as she held my shoulders, "Why are you uttering these defeatist thoughts? This is not like you"

"Bozes, can't you see the obvious?" I asked Bozes, "This war was lost the moment we opened the accursed gate, we do not have the manpower or the resources to fight this coalition of nations"

"I guess you are right" Bozes said.

" **Now, let the parade commence** " Frederick said as he stood back to which music began to play. I then heard the familiar sound of infantry marching to which I turned to my right and I saw men with their guns hands marching from around the gate. I looked at the faces of the soldiers, they were stern and unmoving. They came in battalion sized groups. They all were in uniforms that I have seen while there were others I have never seen before but I saw that there were a large number of soldiers marching through. Then I saw a group of open top carriages appeared and they made their way down the road. I looked at these carts move without a horse pulling them and sat in amazement to see who were standing. It was Sir Itami, Madam Miyafuji and the other officers that accompanied us. They were in those carts. Now the man began to say something.

"Rikaya, if you may" Tuka asked.

"Yes" Rikaya smiled, "Now here comes the Heroes of Berlin, first we have the Hero of Hannah-Arendt-Straße or Lieutenant Youji Itami; Lieutenant Itami had successful defended a medical station that was filled with the critically wounded from the attack by the Empire. He led a rag tag force of soldiers, medics and clerks against a force of at least 500 soldiers. This action has awarded him, the Silver Star, the Iron Cross 2nd Class, the Order of the Red Banner and the Order of the Golden Kite 5th Class. Currently he commands a reconnaissance team in the Special Realm"

"Sir Itami is a war hero!?" I exclaimed as I notice Bozes hold her face in her hands. Just then another vehicle appeared and this had the orangette as she waved to the soldiers before she turned towards us and saluted. She had a smile on her face.

"Next is Lieutenant Colonel Charlotte E. Yeager or the fastest witch on earth as she has gone beyond the speed of sound numerous times, and she has used it to great effect during the Battle of Berlin to disorientate and disrupt the neuroi. She also engaged and knocked out 5 dragons and their riders. She has been awarded the Liberion Medal of Honour, the Victoria Cross, the Knight's Cross and the Order of Victory for her actions. She has 250 neuroi to her name. She is still serving in the 501st JFW in the Special Realm. Also she and two other officers that form the Three Strike Musketeers" Rikaya said.

"The speed of sound? What is that?" Rory asked.

"The speed of sound is how fast sound travels a determined distance" Sullivan answered.

"Wow so she is very fast" Amina said.

"5 dragons, that is impossible! It is hard enough to kill even one!" Bozes exclaimed as I couldn't help but agree to what Bozes said.

"250 neuroi, that is a lot of enemies she taken out, that is impressive, that is more than legends from my clans" Rikaya said.

"Now we have Lieutenant Colonel Imperial Knight Gertrude Barkhorn or the strong girl of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing. Lieutenant Colonel Barkhorn has used her Super Strength to destroy fifteen neuroi by bashing them with a Sherman tank turret. She has the Knight's Cross with Golden Oak Leaves, Swords and Diamonds, the Order of Victory and the Liberion Distinguished Service Cross and the Victoria Cross. She has a score of 602 neuroi destroyed to her name and 4 dragons thus making her the second highest scoring witch in the UNAF. She is the second member of the Three Strike Musketeers" Rikaya translated as I saw the Karlslander girl ride past. She had a more stern face to Yeager but she had a smile.

"Si…Si…Six Hundred… enemy… is she a demigoddess?" Bozes asked.

"I don't know" I uttered as I sat there in awe as these heroes rode past.

"She is not a demigoddess, she is a normal human" Rory said before she smiled, "They all are normal humans"

"Next up, we have Wing Commander Sir Amirah Aisyah binti Sulaiman or the Helvetian Knife of the 501st as she has conducted all sorts of missions and operations. She is deadly and efficient with whatever weapon in hand including without any. She has destroyed 352 neuroi and 8 dragons. It is rumoured that one was with just her knife alone. She is the most decorated Britannian Empire witch has been awarded the Dames Commander of the Order of the Bath, the Distinguished Service Order, the Victoria Cross and Bar, the Liberion Distinguished Service Cross, the Knight's Cross, the Order of the Red Banner and the Gallian Legion of Honour. She is still serving in the 501st Joint Fighter Wing and she is the last of the Three Strike Musketeers" Rikaya said.

"She is a part of an order! She looks so plain" I exclaimed as I couldn't believe that such a plain clothed officer can be a member of an Order of Knights. I then saw her look towards me with a grin as she rode by.

"Their achievements… surpass even the war heroes we learn in history" Bozes said.

"Now we have another hero and this one is a big star, Lieutenant Colonel Imperial Knight Erica Hartmann or the Black Devil of the Skies. She is amongst the earliest members of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing. She is very deadly in the air as she has accumulated 704 neuroi kills and 15 dragon kills thus making her the highest scoring witch in the UNAF. She is a much decorated witch. She has been awarded the Grand Cross of the Iron Cross, the Distinguished Service Order, the Liberion Distinguished Service Cross, the Military Cross, the Order of the Red Banner, the Order of the Golden Kite 4th Class, the Gallian Legion of Honour and the Mannerheim Cross. She is still servicing in the 501st Joint Fighter Wing" Rikaya said.

"Her high score… seven hundred… the gap is so large" I said as I compared the different between the scores of Hartmann and Barkhorn"

"15 dragons…She must be a devil! It is impossible a mortal can kill fifteen dragons!" Bozes exclaimed.

"Is she really a devil?" Tuka asked.

"No, that is the name given to her by soldiers" Lelei explained.

"So it is merely a name?" I asked.

"Yes it is" Sullivan answered.

"Now we have Captain Baron Yoshika Miyafuji, the medic of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing. She joined the 501st JFW in 1944 and has done well for herself. She can handle herself in the air. She has accounted to 200 neuroi killed and assisted killing 50 more. She also has taken out two dragons thought she was scratched in the face by one of them. She has been awarded the Order of the Golden Kite 4th Class, the Bukōchōshō Class A, the Military Medal of the European War, the Military Cross, the Liberion Silver Star, the Iron Cross 1st Class the Order of the Red Banner and the Gallian Croix de Guerre. She is still serving the 501st JFW" Rikaya translated as the Madam Miyafuji rode pass. I saw other heroes rode past but I didn't pay attention to what Rikaya was saying as my mind.

"Madam Miyafuji is a healer… a healer and she has 200 kills, what kind of people are these Valkyries?!" I slammed my fist on my knee. This is a world that is completely different.

"Milady!" Bozes turned to me.

"What fate has been sealed for the Empire? All of these heroes outshine any hero from our world by leagues! Who do we know of who can even come close to the achievements of these warriors?" I asked and I turned to see her face. I could see her pause to think before she began frowning.

"None, the nearest is Triarius but he only killed 134 enemy soldiers by himself before succumbing to his wounds" Bozes said.

"Exactly and a healer, a healer of all people have a higher tally than our greatest heroes" I said, "These soldiers have fought long and hard to finally taste peace and we snatched it away from them just as they were to grasp on it"

"So, we have lost the war before we even started?" Bozes asked.

"Yes" Rikaya interjected, "The empire's fate is now sealed" Bozes glared at her but I waved her off.

"Bozes, we are in a public event and what she says is true" I said.

"Why, did this have to happen?" Bozes asked as she looked down at her feet.

"I don't know but I now know that the Empire including us have aroused a sleeping giant and filled him with a revengeful and terrible resolve" I said as I stared at the road when something caught my attention, I saw cavalry but I saw that they wore the same uniforms of the other soldiers. I noticed that unlike the foot soldiers earlier, there were far fewer horsemen than an army should have.

"Where are the rest of their cavalry?" Bozes asked. It seems Bozes had the same thoughts.

"I don't know maybe, they didn't want to tire the horses?" I guessed. Suddenly I heard a loud and low roar. I looked around to see what it was. Then I saw something to my left to which I turned to see those iron elephants again. I was astonished by the sheer number of iron elephants. They had an aura of power and strength. I watched as these iron giants rumbled past in all of their shapes and sizes. I couldn't help but just stare in awe as these monster rumbled past.

"They are so many of them… we will never be able to fight them" Bozes sighed sadly. Then came female soldiers but they carried massive spears and were in iron boots. They came in all sorts of ages and sizes.

" _They would have been excellent knights_ " I thought to myself. Then I heard another noise and I saw everyone around look up. So I did as well and I was again amazed as I saw these iron dragons flying overhead. I watched as their roars filled the sky. They were like the iron elephants, these iron dragons were of different shapes and sizes but they seem to come in flocks of dragons as they flew overhead. Then came the Valkyries and I was surprised that they all had different types of flying boots.

"There are so many dragons and Valkyries" Bozes uttered as she looked up at the sky filled with dragons and Valkyries. Again I felt my eyes waters as I remembered the massacre that was the Battle of Italica. I looked to the dark skinned girl that sat across next to Lelei. She was part of the same unit

" **Now join me in remembering and saluting those fallen for our victory here** " The man who had been announcing said. I saw everyone who was seated stand up. So I joined the rest as they stood up. Then a solemn tune was played and I just watched as the music played. I saw some of the soldiers around me let a tear drop or wavered in their stance. I saw across the road and it was the same scene, soldiers and officers standing at attention but some were wavering as tears rolled down their faces.

Suddenly a loud bang was heard. I immediately looked around but could see nothing. That bang was followed by another two explosions.

"What was that?" I asked.

"That was the 21 gun salute" Tomita answered.

"The 21 gun salute, what is that?" Bozes asked.

"A 21 gun salute is a salute made by soldiers or cannon as a military honour" Tomita answered.

Meanwhile back in the Special Realm

Imperial Capital

Imperial Palace

"It won't be long, father" A young man said as he grinned at his father.

"It won't be long for what, my son?" Emperor Molt asked.

"To crush the invaders from our empire, they have long overstayed their welcome" Zorzal said.

"Yes, they have overstayed their welcome but…" Emperor Molt said before something interrupted him.

"Emperor Molt! Crown Prince Zorzal el Caesar" A distressed soldier shouted as he burst through the doors.

"How dare you barge in unannounced in front of the emperor like this, soldier?" Zorzal barked but Emperor Molt cut him off.

"What is the urgent matter, soldier?" Emperor Molt asked.

"Italica has been occupied by the enemy, Your Highness" The soldier said.

"What? The marauders have overpowered my daughter's Order of Knights?" Molt asked.

"Hmph, I knew her knights were nothing more than her personal plaything" Zorzal smirked.

"No Emperor Molt, the marauders were defeated the day before" The soldier answered.

"What?" Zorzal said.

"Then who has occupied Italica?" Emperor Molt asked.

"The enemy from the gate" The soldier answered.

"What of my daughter? What about her? Is she alright?" Emperor Molt asked as he stood from his seat.

"Your Highness, the enemy had captured all the soldiers in Italica, I am afraid, Princess Piña Co Lada is also among those captured" The soldier answered.

"My daughter… captured" Emperor Molt as he slumped into his seat.

"Father" Zorzal said, "Assemble men! We are liberating my sister"

"Prince Zorzal, we have tried but we can't get near the town and the bridge has been destroyed" The soldier said.

"Then fly into Italica with our dragon riders" Zorzal said.

"When Your Highness?" The soldier asked.

"Tonight, it will take place tonight" Zorzal said.

That night

Italica

The town now in United Nations hands had little of it changed other than the presence of United Nations Military Police and military emplacements and structures. It was a quiet night but that soon changed.

Italica Radio Station

"Sir, one of our recon planes spotted a number of dragons heading south towards Italica" A radioman said.

"Do they have riders?" A Liberion captain asked.

"Yes sir, the recon plane report seeing riders on the dragons" The radioman said.

"Sound the alarm; they are not to lay a single finger on this town" The Liberion said. Alarms soon began blaring as searchlights turned on and illuminated the night sky. United Nations soldiers scrambled to their positions. Anti-air gunners manned their guns. Ostwinds, Wirbelwinds, Centaurs, M-15 Halftracks aimed their guns up. Italica was ready to slaughter anything that flew in.

A dragon rider's POV

We were on an important mission, to save Princess Piña Co Lada from the enemy from the other world. We flew in a formation towards the town. We were confident that we would be able to rescue the princess.

"We will be reaching Italica soon enough, it will be a simple mission" The commander said. I looked onwards towards the town which was barely lit up.

"I can see Italica, captain" Octavius shouted as he pointed to the town.

"Good, we will be back for breakfast" The commander grinned. I couldn't help but smile as well. Suddenly that smile disappeared when we heard a strange sound and as very bright lights appeared from Italica. The lights turned night into day and they were pointed at us. I covered my eyes from the lights

"ARGH!" Maximus shouted as he covered his eyes.

"My eyes!" Dominium shouted.

"What magic is this?" I asked. Suddenly the sky began erupt in explosions. It became extremely hard to fly as the explosions were completely random and our dragons were startled by them.

Italica

"Keep up the fire boys! Knock them out of the sky" A Britannian sergeant barked.

"They are in range for the 40 mm!" An Orussian observer shouted.

"Open fire!" A Liberion officer barked. Now the 40 mm cannons opened fire on the dragons making the skies even deadlier.

In the sky

"What is going on?!" I shouted as I watched my fellow riders just torn to shreds by the enemy's magic.

"Fall back! It is too dangerous!" The captain shouted.

"What about the princess?" Dominium asked.

"She is on her own, it is too dangerous" The captain answered.

"God damn it" Dominium cursed, "What kind of enemies have we encountered?"

"I don't know, Dominium, I don't know" The captain answered. We flew away from Italica with far fewer than we flew towards with. This is not good.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Uncovered and Brussels

September 23rd

Europe

Netherlands

2200hrs

Amirah was stealthily making her way through the train sleeping cars. She had told her friends that she was getting some fresh air but in reality, she was on the hunt. She had seen a trio of Karlslander officers board the train in Potsdam who had set off red flags in her mind. She had observed these three men throughout the journey. She was approaching the cabin that they were residing in. As she stood near the door, she began figuring out what methods to use. Then she heard voices.

"…kill the outsiders and put the blame on those bitches?" A voice said.

"Ja that will put an end to their accursed existence" A second voice said.

"And it happens tonight?" The first voice said.

"Ja, this is our greatest opportunity to rid the world of those witches" The second voice said. Amirah was about to open the door when she felt something press against her back. She immediately stiffened when she immediately recognized what it was, the barrel of a pistol.

"Well, well, what do you have here?" A man said. Amirah internally kicked herself for not accounting the third man, "Where do you think you are going?"

"I was just lost" Amirah answered.

"Very funny" The man said, "I know what you were doing, you were spying on us weren't you?"

"Maybe" Amirah answered.

"Open the door" The man ordered. Amirah hesitated but the man pushed the gun into her back, "Do it now"

Amirah opened the door to face the two other men in the room.

"Hans, what are you doing with this witch?" The first man said.

"I caught her spying you two in front of our cabin, Edward" Hans answered.

"Damn it Ludwig, you spoke too loudly" Edward scolded.

"How should I know she was there" Ludwig defended himself.

"It doesn't matter" Hans said, "We have already captured the spy, now our plans are no longer in danger"

"So what do we do with her?" Edward said.

"Simple, we end her" Hans smiled as he raised his pistol to the back of Amirah's head. Amirah couldn't help but grin as she found this all too familiar. Amirah immediately ducked down and punched Hans in the guts, taking him out for the time being. She looked around and saw the radio and turned up the music. She then turned on Edward and attacked him. She began to strangle the man until Ludwig got her into a stranglehold with a headlock but she shook him off. This however gave enough time for Edward to push her off, knocking her into the table in the cabin. Edward soon pounced on her and tried to strangle her but Amirah was able to distract him by spitting into his face.

"ARGH! YOU BITCH!" Edward barked as he recoiled from the spit on his face. Amirah then punched him in the face. Amirah saw Ludwig coming at her with a knife so she pulled out her own knife from her socks. Ludwig swung his knife at her but Amirah dodged with little effort.

"Just die already" Ludwig barked as he lunges forward attempting to stab Amirah but she sidestepped him and stabs him instead. The Karlslander fell into a heap as he drew his last breath. Amirah saw Edward stagger as his got on his feet while Hans got back onto his feet as well.

"Ok, who's next?" Amirah taunted. Edward charged at her however Amirah bent over backwards. She then kneed Edward in the chest, knocking the air out of him. Amirah immediately flipped over but she got shot in her right foot as she did so however she didn't realize it because of all the adrenaline pumping through her veins.

"This is your end spy" Hans barked as he aimed his pistol. However, Amirah closed the gap between her and Hans and she kicked his pistol arm towards his body. She then kicked him in the stomach to which Hans flinched which caused him to shoot his own brains out. Amirah straightened herself up as Hans slid down the wall. Amirah took a few short breaths as she relaxed. She then heard Edward groaning. She turned to see him stretching to get the knife that Ludwig had dropped. She was faster and grabbed the knife and Edward. She immediately tied Edward's hand and feet with a rope she found. She then threw Edward into a chair. She immediately pulled out her High Standard HDM from her front pocket and aimed it at the wounded Edward.

"Talk" Amirah said.

"Well, hello there, bitch" Edward smiled. Amirah flipped her pistol over and smacked him across the face with the pistol grip.

"Intelligence, not shit, please" Amirah growled.

"You will never know bitch" Edward grinned. Amirah stared at him before she sighed. She unbuttoned her jacket, "Wha-What are you doing?"

"I have ways of making people talk" Amirah smiled as she unveiled her collection of knives.

"What are you going to do?" Edward gasped as Amirah delicately pulled out a knife from her large array of knives. She then began playing with the knife like sliding between her teeth or twirling it on her finger.

"What am I going to do?" Amirah maliciously smiled as she stabbed Edward in the right leg.

"AAHHH!" Edwards screamed from the pain.

"I am going to show you why they call me Lady of the Knives" Amirah smiled as she stabbed another knife into Edward's left leg.

"FUCK~!" Edward screamed.

"Come on, let's hear that information" Amirah said as she twirled another knife in her hand.

"Is this the best you can do?" Edward smiled but his smile disappeared when he saw Amirah's face.

"Oh, you want more…?" Amirah said before her lips curved slowly and soon Edward could see her teeth that changed to that of a tiger as she grinned maliciously, "I will comply"

"AH!" Edward cried as Amirah stabbed his feet with knives and then his arms. Amirah just smiled as she watched Edward panted erratically.

"Had enough?" Amirah asked innocently as she pushes down on one of the knives deeper into Edward's legs.

"AHHHHH! I GIVE! I GIVE!" Edward cried from the pain.

"Spill or you get worse" Amirah beamed.

"We were ordered to kill the people from the other world in a way that the witches in charge of them were the culprits" Edward confessed.

"What's the end goal?" Amirah asked.

"What?" Edward asked, "AAH!"

"What's the end goal, I asked" Amirah said as she pushed another knife down.

"To get rid of witches, please stop!" Edward yelped.

"What organization are you from? And who sent you?" Amirah asked. Edward wasn't answering, "What organization are you from? And who sent you? I want those answers or I will twist these two"

"NSKAP! We were from the NSKAP! General Amsel sent us!" Edward answered rapidly.

"See, wasn't that hard" Amirah smiled as she stood up. She looked out the window and smiled. She then walked up to the window. She could see the Holland Diep in the distance and closing. She could hear Edward panting from the pain but that was drowned out by the howling wind as she opened the window, "Well, looks like it is your stop"

"Wait what?" Edward exclaimed as Amirah slowly pulled out her knives and washed them and stored them. She then grabbed him and dangled him out the window.

"Next stop, the bottom of the river" Amirah grinned as she hung Edward's shirt on the window's hinge.

"Please! Don't do this! I already confessed! Please spare me!" Edward pleaded. He then saw a figure looking at him. It was Amirah, she was bending over him.

"Sorry chap, can't let you live, don't want you to haunt me" Amirah said as she brought her HDM and shot him in the abdomen twice.

"I will haunt you!" Edward barked as Amirah let him plummet into the Holland Diep.

"Wait in line, chap" Amirah said as she closed the window. She looked at the corpses in the room and found that they were in a special operative's dream come true as it looked like a murder then suicide. Amirah couldn't help but smile but think of the reaction of her fellow SOE and SAS when they hear about this. She then decides to leave the room only after she turned the radio off, picked up her knife and washed her face. She did also take souvenirs from her prey, a pair of Kampfmesser 42 bayonets which had swastikas engraved on them. She was walking towards her own cabin. It was now that she realizes that she was shot in the foot.

"Ah fuck, I am getting sloppy" Amirah grimaced as she stopped and checked for any bullets stuck there. She found that the round grazed the side of her right foot. She then slipped her sock and shoe back on and headed back to the cabin. She found Yoshika just finishing up in the bathroom. Yoshika was surprised to see Amirah all bruised up.

"Amirah, where have you been? You look horrible" Yoshika said.

"Oh, this, I got into a bit of a scuffle with a drunken officers but I won though he did injure my right foot" Amirah created a story as she took off her right shoe and sock now drenched in blood.

"Let me fix that up for you" Yoshika said as she used her magic ability on Amirah's wounds.

"Thanks, Yoshika, but I am tired-lah, *yawn* I stayed up all night because that drunk ass" Amirah grumbled though she actually just fine, she has stayed awake for much longer but she thought no harm in getting some rest.

"Alright, don't sleep for too long, we are arriving in Brussels soon" Yoshika said to which Amirah nodded. She lay down in her bunk and secretly watched everyone slowly wake up and get ready. She waited for everyone to dress before she cleaned herself up. She then came out of the bathroom in her fresh new uniform but as she stepped out. She came face to face with Rory who stood in her way.

" **What can I do for you?** " Amirah asked. Rory just smiled as she bent closer to Amirah.

" **You have the scent of battle on you** " Rory smiled as she looked at Amirah.

" **Well, I did get into a fight with a drunken man** " Amirah replied as she walks past Rory.

" **I saw you fight those three men** " Rory said which made Amirah immediately froze when she heard Rory's line.

" **What? How did you see?** " Amirah turned around, "Y **ou were in your cabin** "

" **I saw your figure pass our cabin and I sensed your warrior aura so I followed you and I was about to reveal myself but I saw you have a face one wears when they prepared for a fight and I saw how you fought and you could outfight some apostles** " Rory said as she smiled at Amirah, "You look plain and simple but I know that you are a fighter, a warrior but you are a skilled one, I saw how you disposed of those men… it was entertaining"

"Wait, you speak English?" Amirah asked, "Since when?"

"That is not of importance right now" Rory said, "What is important is why is it you hide this from your fellow companions like Madam Yoshika?"

"I have too, I am not only part of the 501st JFW but in the Special Air Service, an elite infantry unit that conduct assassinations and other high risk missions and that makes enemies for me and I don't want my friends to get into danger because of me also my skills are nothing like my fellow comrades" Amirah said.

"So you are not only a skilled warrior but a noble and caring one as well" Rory smiled, "Fine, I will keep your secret for you"

"Thank you" Amirah said as Rory left the cabin.

"But you will have to tell them" Rory smiled as she stood at the door for a second before disappearing from the door.

"I hope I don't have" Amirah said as she stood there as she pulled out a cigarette and proceeded to smoke it.

September 24th

Belgica

Brussels

Supreme Headquarters United Nations Armed Forces

1000hrs

Lelei looked in amazement at the large building built of stone and glass. It was larger than any building she had ever seen. She could see the flags of all the nations that were in the United Nations flying high and proud in front of the building. She was surprised how simple some of the flags were. She looked at the sign that stood outside of the building's entrance; it read "SUPREME HEADQUARTERS UNITEAD NATIONS ARMED FORCES SHUNAF Administrative Building"

" **Wow, so this is the United Nations Council?** " Tuka asked. The group stood in front of the headquarters building for a few minutes to look at it. Tuka and Rikaya were wearing Fusoan and Liberion dress uniforms so they wouldn't look so casual during the meeting. Lelei, Rikaya and Piña had noticed that Katherine had disappeared. This didn't sit with them well especially after hearing about the two deaths on the train they were on.

" **It is the United Nations Armed Forces Council not the United Nations Council, Tuka** " Itami corrected.

"Now, let us enter already, the Council is waiting for your presence" Steiner said.

" **Alright, please behave yourselves when you are inside** " Itami said.

" **That includes you two** " Shirley grinned as she wagged her finger at Piña and Bozes who immediately stiffened by that.

" **Come on, let's go** " Itami urged. The group led by Steiner to a large room where there were rows of chairs that took a third of the room which were filled by officers, soldiers and men and women in what Lelei takes as civilian clothing. The rest of the room were mostly empty space but this is because there were three long tables that were arranged in a curve while in the space in the middle were three rows of desks, two rows were side by side while facing the other row of tables between them was a podium. Lelei looked at the long tables and was surprised to see that there was Katherine seated with the other officers of the UNAF Council that they had met the day before.

" **Wait, she is a member of the United Nations Armed Forces Council?!** " Piña exclaimed as she pointed at Katherine.

" **Yes, she is the Commander of the United Nations Aerial Forces** " Itami said.

" **Aerial Forces what is that?** " Tuka asked.

" **Well, she in charge of the flying forces** " Shirley said. Piña just stood there in disbelief.

" **Alright, can everyone please take their seats** " Itami and Shirley said as they gestured to the row of tables between nearest to other occupants of the room as there the other row of tables nearer to the UNAF Council was occupied by officers and politicians. The room was buzzing with voices. Lelei could make out some words but they were quickly drowned out by other voices. She then noted that the conversation soon shifted to around Rory who had her face covered by a veil and her halberd which she demanded be allowed to be brought with her that also covered by cloth. It seems that everyone there were curious who Rory was.

"Order in the meeting" Lelei looked at an officer from the row of desks in front her said as he stood up, "We are assembled here today to inquire the conduct of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing in the liberation of the Hugar Slave Settlement and the conduct of Reconnaissance Team Three in the Special Realm during the evacuation of the village of Coda, representatives of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing, Lieutenant Colonel Imperial Knight Gertrude Barkhorn, Lieutenant Colonel Charlotte Elwyn Yeager and Wing Commander Sir Amirah Aisyah Sulaiman and the commanding officer of the Reconnaissance Team Three Lieutenant Youji Itami have summoned to give their testimonies over the events. Liberion Senator Jeannette Rankin, you can begin the inquiry"

"Thank you, Lieutenant General Graham" Jeannette Rankin as she stood up and place two large cards on the table which written on the first one was the civilian casualties, 150, total number refugees, 600 and how many entered the refugee camp, 40, from the Coda Village Evacuation while the second one had the number of bunny warriors found dead: 750, estimated total number of bunny warriors in camp, 900 and how many entered the refugee camp, 150 from the Hugar Slave Settlement Liberation. Lelei watched this lady look at her papers, "Now, representatives of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing, all of you were flying on a combat mission 5 km northwest of Fort Glory near the town of Hugar, what was your mission exactly?"

"Can the members of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing choose their representative" Graham asked. Gertrude, Shirley and Amirah discussed before Amirah stood up and walked to the podium.

"I, Wing Commander Amirah Aisyah Sulaiman will answer that question" Gertrude said as she walked up to the podium.

"Please proceed with your testimony" Graham said.

"On September 16th 1945, the 501st Joint Fighter received a radio call from the UNAF Reconnaissance Team Two requesting for air support as they had encounter a large hostile enemy force made up of survivors from the enemy armies that attacked Fort Glory in the early days of September. The recon team reported a number of wyverns were also present. We flew in at around 0650hrs and engaged the enemy wyverns and their riders while at the same time providing close air support to the Second Recon Team against the soldiers. The enemy soon ran westwards towards the Hugar slave settlement which we assumed was a normal village at the time. That is when Air Marshal Katherine Ivana Litvyak and Major General Lord Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke made the decision to pursue the enemy before they entered the settlement. We wiped the retreating enemy out. We then flew over the settlement but we found that Imperial soldiers were busy finishing up in the settlement so we decided to fly in and attack them while the Second Recon Team entered from the east. We liberated the settlement at 0710hrs and it was only when we came in to land that we realize what the settlement actually was. Then it was agreed between Litvyak, Wilcke and Lieutenant James Brown that we relocate the survivors from the village to Fort Glory where they will be taken care of" Amirah explained the mission that the 501st flew that day.

"Why is it that the United Nations Armed Forces didn't know that such a settlement existed in the first place?" Jeannette asked, "Surely the United Nations Armed Forces had caught wind of the slave settlement"

"With due respect, it is difficult to catch wind of anything when the nearest settlement is 20 km away from the base and the men haven't left the general vicinity of the base" Amirah answered.

"What about the fliers in the air, surely the pilots and witches had spotted the slave settlement because why else would they be flying if they had bad eye sight?" Jeannette asked.

"Well, Senator Rankin, it is true that we had aerial reconnaissance however that was to only plot the geographical surface of the special realm so our main concern was to map out the area" Amirah answered.

"But still, the question remains, why didn't the UNAF notice that they were flying over the slave settlement?" Jeannette asked.

"That is because the 501st, 502nd and 504th Joint Fighter Wings had been flying at 10 000 m altitude so we could map the area using less photographs therefore it was impossible to differentiate between the slave settlement than any other villages moreover it didn't help that the slave settlement looked like a village from that altitude" Amirah explained.

"Alright now, my question is" Jeannette said before she pointed to her card, "Why is it, 750 over four fifths of the inhabitants in the slave settlement were killed, how could have this happen?"

"How?" Amirah asked back as she smiled, "That is simple, they were being raped and murdered by the brigands but they left so to engage the Second Recon Team however a small number remained to kill off the rest of the inhabitants as they didn't want the warrior bunnies fall into our hands"

"Why didn't you move in faster? Wouldn't have prevented more of them from being killed?" Jeannette asked.

"Senator, did you think that question or did you just blart out whatever is on your closed mind?" Amirah asked.

"What?! How can you be so rude?" Jeannette raised her voice.

"Well, it seems the senator has completely forgotten what I had said earlier" Amirah smiled.

"What are you talking about?" Jeannette asked.

"Can Wing Commander Sulaiman…" Graham said

"Amirah, please sir, Sulaiman is my father's name" Amirah interjected.

"Sorry, can Wing Commander Amirah, please refrain from giving vague answers" Graham said.

"I am sorry, I was a debater in my school years, so my debater skills showed up" Amirah smiled.

"That is understandable, now Senator Rankin, you may continue the inquiry" Graham said.

"Now, my question remains, why didn't you move in faster? You could have prevented more lives from being lost" Jeannette asked.

"Well, Senator, that would have been impossible for three reasons" Amirah said as she lifted four fingers, "First of all, we were busy engaging the brigands outside the settlement so we can't fly into the tank, second, we didn't know it was a slave settlement in the first place, for all we know it could have been a camp for the brigands, third if we moved in earlier than we will have confusion as the brigands will use the slaves as meat shields and finally most of those who were killed were dead hours before we arrived"

"How did you know that many of them had died before hand?" Jeannette asked.

"Simple, asked the survivors" Amirah said.

"Alright, I would like witness Rikaya to step forward" Jeannette requested.

"Can witness Rikaya Nippon, please step forward" Graham asked. Rikaya then stood up and walked up the podium.

"Now, do you speak English?" Jeannette asked.

"Yes, I can" Rikaya answered.

"Good, now forgive me for asking but are your rabbit ears real?" Jeannette asked.

"Why yes they are, look" Rikaya said as she twitched her ears around, "And someone is eating something behind me at the back of the room"

Immediately the entire room turned to look at the one slightly scruffy Britannian soldier who was eating a biscuit.

"Baldrick" A Britannian captain barked, "Didn't I tell you to not eat in the courtroom?"

"Sorry sir but Private Samokhin here gave me a biscuit and I couldn't let it go to waste so I ate it" Baldrick said.

"So you were the one who stole my biscuit" An Orussian lieutenant raised her voice.

"Sorry sis" Samokhin nervously chuckled.

"Order in the court!" Graham said.

"We will settle this matter later, Baldrick" The Britannian captain said.

"Same with you, Samokhin" The Orussian lieutenant said. Soon the court return to a similar state as it was before.

"Alright then, now can you describe how the 501st Joint Fighter Wing and the Second Recon Team conducted their operations?" Jeannette asked.

"Well, they wiped out the Imperial soldiers guarding the camp" Rikaya answered.

"Yes, they did that but did they cause casualties amongst you and your fellow warrior bunnies?" Jeannette asked.

"No, they were very accurate with their fire; they made sure they didn't hit any of us" Rikaya answered.

"How about the soldiers of the Reconnaissance Team Two, did they cause any trouble?" Jeannette asked.

"No, they didn't, they were very helpful" Rikaya answered.

"Well then, that is all I have to ask you, you may sit now" Jeannette said.

"Thank you" Rikaya said as she sat down.

"Now, we move onto the inquiry on the Coda Evacuation, can we call witness commander Lieutenant Youji Itami to the stand" Graham said as Itami walked up the podium. Jeannette then took down the board that showed the data on the Hugar Settlement.

"Lieutenant Itami, let me get straight to the point. It is reported that 150 casualties that is a quarter of the refugees under the United Nations Armed Forces' protection were killed or wounded. How did they fall victim to this so called dragon?" Jeannette asked.

"Lieutenant Itami, your testimony" Graham said as Itami stood up and walked to a podium.

"Well, I think the answer is that it's because the dragon was strong" Itami said bluntly. This made Rikaya giggle while Amirah and Shirley grinned as everyone in the room just stared in disbelief.

" _What kind of answer was that? I wasn't expecting that! Didn't the newsreels say that he was the Hero of Hannah-Arendt-Straße and an excellent soldier? You can't be serious!_ " Jeannette thought as she glared at Itami.

" _How can he be so blunt?_ " Gertrude thought, " _But then again, he is a commander_ "

"What I'm asking is, was there anything wrong with your policies and tactics or the response from the high commanders?" Jeannette barked as she slapped the desk, "As the field commander, how will you take responsibility for the resulting casualties? Aren't you simply going to put the blame on the lack of resources?"

"Lieutenant Itami, your response" Graham asked.

"I feel sorry for the lives that were lost and my lack of power in the face of that…" Itami said as he stood at the podium.

" _Yes, I got him to admit the UNAF's mistakes! We can end this pointless war once and for all_ " Jeannette smiled slyly.

"Lack of firepower and the failure of the civilians to understand the situation" Itami reiterated his last statement. This was a surprise to Jeannette and the other politicians. The military officers in the room couldn't help but smile.

"One thing is certain, this man has bravery" Zhukov said to Katherine who just nodded.

"Anyway, why are you trying to cast the military as the bad guys when you don't know about it or how it operates?" Itami asked, "The military has helped advance aviation technology and the fields of medicine, would you stop using them because of that? Also you fail to take into count what military units are and their roles are. So when you ask a recon team, which is lightly armed and its primary mission is to scout fail to prevent a dragon attack then that begs for you be labelled unknowledgeable on military matters"

"Is what he saying true?" Jeannette asked.

"This committee calls on Head of the Karlslander Military Research Institute Lt Colonel Ursula Hartmann on this matter" Graham said. Just then the female officer who looked like Erica Hartmann but with glasses next to Graham looked at her papers, she then waved slightly to the girl she looked like who was waving to her happily.

" **Why is she waving to her?** " Tuka asked Kuribayashi.

" **That is because Ursula is Erica's twin sister** " Kuribayashi answered to which Tuka nodded.

"Thank you, Lieutenant General" Ursula said as she looked the crowd, "After examining the arm that was left from the dragon that attacked Itami and his unit, we discovered that dragon scales are as hard as tungsten, second only to diamond on the Mohs scale but are only a seventh of the density. It has been confirmed to breathe fire as hot as those of the flamethrowers. It is with all of this considered a flying Flammpanzer or flamethrower tank" Ursula explained.

"Thank you, Lieutenant Colonel" Graham said to which Ursula nodded and sat down.

"*Cough* Well then, I would like Witness Lelei to step forward" Jeannette said. Itami then headed back to his seat.

"Witness Lelei La Lelana, please step forward" Graham said. Lelei then moved forward to the podium. She adjusted the microphone to suit her better.

"Do you understand English?" Jeannette asked.

"Yes, to some extent" Lelei answered.

"You are currently living in the refugee camp, are there any restrictions in your lifestyle?" Jeannette asked.

"Restrictions?" Lelei asked, "I don't understand how you define restriction, if you mean a lack of freedom, I do not believe a human is ever free from the moment they are born"

"Let me rephrase that" Jeannette said, "Do you lack any of the necessities for living?"

"Clothes, food, a place to live, employment, leisure; all of our needs are fulfilled" Lelei answered, "We have no reason to complain"

"So, regarding the casualties was the UNAF at fault on any account" Jeannette asked.

"Seriously, what is with her obsession to put us in the bad light?" Amirah asked softly.

"She is a diehard pacifist, so diehard that when the vote came to declare war on the neuroi, she voted against when the entire congress but her voted for the declaration" Shirley said.

"Mein Gott, that pacifist even against the neuroi" Gertrude said.

"No" Lelei answered Jeannette's question after staring at her for a few solid seconds.

"Thank you very much" Jeannette said, "Next, I would like to question Witness Tuka"

"From here on, Witness Lelei will be translating" Graham said which Lelei nodded to.

"Looks like she doesn't trust our troops" Keitel said to Eisenhower.

"Well she is a pacifist, she doesn't like military involvement" Eisenhower answered back.

"Witness Tuka Luna Marceau, please step forward" Graham said. Lelei translated and Tuka moved forward to the podium.

"She looks like a junior officer" A Fusoan officer commented.

"Wow, such beautiful hair" A Liberion witch admired

"Would you mind telling us where you are from?" Jeannette asked.

" **I'm an elf** " Tuka smiled, " **From the Rodo Forest Tribe, Marceau Clan, Daughter of Hodoru Rei** "

"She is an elf from the Rodo Forest Tribe, Marceau Clan, daughter of Hodoru Rei" Lelei translated.

"Once again, I am sorry but forgive me for asking but are those ears real?" Jeannette asked.

" **Senator Rankin asks if your ears are real** " Lelei asked. Tuka moved her hair behind her ears.

" **Yes, they are real** " Tuka smiled, " **Would you like to touch them?** "

"She says they are real and she asks if you would like to touch them" Lelei translated. Immediately the room began to fill with flash as those from the media took as many pictures as they could. The crowd there immediately began to talk among themselves especially the news correspondents.

"Everyone, please be silent!" Graham ordered, "Please calm down"

"Quiet down now or I have the MPs take action" Katherine barked. The room was dead silent, "Good, you may continue, Senator"

"Thank you, ma'am" Jeannette said, "No, that won't be necessary. Tuka, did the UNAF act inappropriately during the dragon's attack?"

"I don't know" Tuka answered with her head down once Lelei translated to Tuka.

"Why is that?" Jeannette asked.

"…I was unconscious when it happened…" Tuka said sadly.

"Thank you, now can witness Rory Mercury, please step forward" Jeannette said.

"Witness Rory Mercury, please step forward" Graham announced. Itami, Tomita, Kuribayashi, Sullivan and Amirah watched nervously as Rory walked up the podium. For reasons unknown other to Rory, she stamped her halberd down.

" _A black dress and a veil… those must be mourning clothes. This girl will definitely give a reason to criticize the UNAF and get it disbanded, they are a waste anyway. Gently does the trick…_ " Jeannette grinned internally, "Can you tell about your life at the refugee camp?"

"As an apostle of Emroy, I live according to my faith" Rory said. "Live when I wake up, pray, take lives, pray, sleep when the night comes. Since I am of flesh and blood, there are other things I must do as well"

"T-Take lives?" Jeannette repeated in surprise.

"Yes" Rory smiled, "Eating, killing, offering to Emroy. Many things…" Rory smiled.

" _Luckily the killing part didn't get much attention since it came second_ " Itami thought, " _Kuribayashi, Tomita and I were the only ones here who saw Rory in action in Italica… unless Amirah saw her in action as well_ "

"Was it the actions of the UNAF that led you to lose your family?" Jeannette asked.

" _As an apostle, Rory's family should be long gone_ " Lelei thought

"Miss Lelei, is there a problem?" Graham asked.

"Are you asking about Rory's family, or the refugees from Coda Village?" Lelei asked.

" _Is she trying to change the question in her translation?_ Just ask as I did, Miss Lelei" Jeannette said as she now wonders if Lelei had been changing her questions in translation with Tuka. She observed careful as Lelei translated to Rory. Rory then reacted by putting her hand to her face. Jeannette smirked, " _Nailed it! I managed to pull on her heartstrings!_ "

"ARE YOU AN IDIOT?!" Rory barked as she leaned into the microphone. Everyone in the room excluding those who had seen heavy combat recoiled or at least winced from the sudden shout.

"Wha-What did you just say?" Jeannette as she tried make sure she was hearing right.

"I asked you, are you an idiot? Young Lady" Rory asked.

"Young…" Jeannette grumbled, "You are being rude! Who are you calling an idiot?"

"Did you catch that?" A Karlslander reported asked.

"Yes but she is suddenly speaking English and better than my fellow Britannians" A Britannian reporter said.

"A stupid question" Rory said as she raised her veil, "Is parroting the only thing you can do? Itami and his team did something that no one has done before. One quarter dead? Wrong. Three quarters were saved. The soldiers of this coalition must have a hard time with senators who can't even understand that"

"Witness, please assume a more civil tone" Graham said.

"Young lady, you should show more respect towards those older than you" Jeannette said as she shook in anger.

"Young lady? Are you talking to me?" Rory asked. Amirah and Itami glanced over to each other and both had a face of fear.

"That's right you disrespectful brat! It is my duty to remind you that you must have respect for your elders!" Jeannette pointed to Rory, "Don't they have these customs on the other side?"

"…This is surprising" Rory smiled as she began to tug at the cloth covering her halberd, "For someone who is only…"

"LIEUTENANT GENERAL!" Itami shouted as he shot his hand up, " _Crap! If this goes on, the SHUNAF will be a repeat of Italica!_ "

"No Rory, not here" Amirah barked as she gripped on Rory's hand.

"I would like to say something" Itami said, "I believe Senator Rankin is committing a grave mistake"

"In that case, you have permission to speak, witness Itami" Graham said.

"Everyone" Itami said as he took the podium while Amirah brought Rory back into her seat, "We sometimes use our age to our advantage but we mustn't forget that looks can be deceiving"

"Your point is?" Jeannette asked.

"What I am saying is Rory Mercury is older than anyone here" Itami said.

"What? Even older than me at 78?" Mannerheim asked.

"Yes" Itami said.

"You shouldn't ask a woman for her age" Rory smiled mischievously.

"…How old are you?" Jeannette asked.

"Nine hundred and sixty one years old" Rory smiled in a cute manner.

"Mein Gott" A Karlslander reporter gasped.

"Holy cow" A Liberion cameraman uttered.

"She only looks 12 or 13…" A Suomish major said.

"She looks like my granddaughter" Cunningham said.

"Is she immortal?" A Fusoan captain asked.

"Tuka… Miss Tuka, how old are you?" Jeannette asked.

"One hundred and sixty five" Tuka answered. The audience then looked at Rikaya and Lelei as they wondered what their ages were.

"Could it be…?" Jeannette lost her voice as she tried to prepare for the answer.

"I am fifteen" Lelei answered.

"I am nineteen" Rikaya answered. Everyone in the room except the UNAF council and those 501st members and Recon Team Three's members sighed in relief. Then Lelei walked to Itami.

"Itami, switch with me" Lelei said.

"Eh?" Itami replied in surprise.

"I can explain" Lelei said.

"S-Sure" Itami said as he stepped back allowing Lelei to take up the podium.

"I belong to the race of humans from the other side. Our lifespan is about sixty to seventy years. The majority of the population consists of humans" Lelei began to explain, "Rikaya is a warrior bunny, they live to between eighty to a hundred years old. They mostly consist of females. Tuka is ageless elf. Even among elves, she is a high elf who is said to possess eternal life. Rory is a demigod, a god in the flesh. Originally, a human, she stopped aging when she ascended. Normally, they transcend their physical bodies and become spiritual beings as apostles. After that, they ascend to true godhood. Because of this, they do not possess the concept of lifespan"

"Does Senator Rankin have any additional questions?" Graham asked after a solid minute of silence.

"That… That is all" Jeannette said.

"Now with the evidence laid out here, has the UNAF council reached a verdict?" Graham asked. Now attention shifted to the high ranking officers in the courtroom. Itami looked at them as they discussed for a bit.

"Well, seeing what is laid in front of us, we can reach no other conclusion than that 501st Joint Fighter Wing and the Third Reconnaissance Team had done nothing criminally damnable but have done everything in their power do conduct their operations to the United Nations Armed Forces policies and doctrines therefore that clears them of any wrongdoing" Eisenhower said with the other members of the UNAF council nodding their agreement.

"With that, this court session has been adjourned" Graham said and with that the meeting with the UNAF Council came to an end.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Walk in Antwerp

Belgica

SHUNAF, Brussels

"Well, now our names are now all in the clear" Itami said as he pulled out a cigarette from his breast pocket. Amirah then offered her a light, "Thanks"

"No problem" Amirah smiled.

"So, you think they fell for it?" Gertrude asked as she glanced to the flailing back flap of the Deuce and a Half. The truck was packed with Tomita, Sullivan and Amirah sitting on the floor of the truck. The rest sat on the benches. Amina was on Shirley's lap, sleeping.

"Well, after what happened on the train and from what Katherine had warned us, we just have to hope that they fell for it" Itami said as he breathed out a puff of smoke.

"So where are we heading now, Lieutenant?" Kuribayashi asked.

"Well we are going to find a place to sleep for the night, seeing that the trip to the Palace of Nations has been cancelled as one, too risky and two, the United Nations is still being getting its things together to be ready to take over from the old League of Nations" Itami said.

"Oh, so no trip to the Alps?" Kuribayashi said.

"No, no trip to the Alps but first, we are going to get something to eat" Itami said as he looked through the flaps.

"I know a good place for food" Erica said.

"Good, where is that?" Shirley asked. Erica peered through the flaps.

"Yeah, we are close, we can stop here" Erica said.

"Alright, we can stop here" Shirley said as she tapped the truck cab. The GMC truck slowed to a stop and the occupants then all got out. Amina woke up as the truck jolted slightly from the people coming off of the truck. They then walked into a restaurant that Erica pointed to. They soon got their seats and soon began to eat what they ordered.

"Well, something other than the crap at the mess hall" Sullivan said as he began chowing down on his food.

"What can you do? We have been on base for quite some time" Tomita answered.

"Wow this Belgican dish is so nice" Yoshika said as she took a bite.

"I told you this was good place" Erica smiled.

"How did you know about this place?" Gertrude asked.

"Earlier this year when we were on leave before we got stationed in St Trond, I was in Brussels with Ursula and Peter and we stopped here to eat lunch" Erica said.

"Well, you chose right then" Gertrude said. Just then Steiner walked in and takes a seat next to Itami.

"I take it they fell for it?" Itami asked.

"Yes they did, right now they are following the bus to the depot" Steiner said, "But it won't be long before they realize that we tricked them"

"I take that our ride has been changed?" Amirah asked.

"Yes, it is now two 251s with Baltlander markings a few blocks down the street" Steiner said.

"That is good to know, lieutenant" Gertrude said. Soon everyone left the restaurant, all leaving massive tips.

"So, Lieutenant Steiner, what is the enemy's objective?" Itami asked.

"It seems they are scouting our capabilities" Steiner said, "It seems they want to harm our "guests" and they are trying to remind us that they could strike at any time; however all their efforts have been in vain so far so I suspect they will up the ante"

"Ah" Rory exclaimed as a Karlslander soldier attempted to steal her Halberd but he immediately fell over with the halberd lying on top of him. Gertrude and Amirah could see that there was a large dent on the soldier's helmet where the halberd lay. Amirah however noticed the Swastika on the man's right armband.

"I realize chasing someone into a trap like this is a rather common strategy however what were you even hoping to accomplish?" Steiner asked as he bent down to pick up the halberd, "You will achieve anything… by falling"

"Oh that is" Rory said but it was too late as a very loud crack was heard.

"Oh… that's got to hurt" Amirah grimaced.

"Mein Gott…" Gertrude shuddered. Soon a pair of Karlslander Army ambulances arrived with MP escorts and they took Steiner and the unknown assailant onto stretchers

"Wait" Steiner said to the stretcher bearers before turning to Itami and Amirah, "Go to the Hotel Astoria"

"Roger that" Itami said.

"Yes sir" Amirah said as they watched Steiner and the unknown assailant get carried away.

"It can all wait until we stop at Quartier Du Marais" Itami said

"We will be heading straight for Hotel Astoria!" Kuribayashi announced.

2310hrs

Belgica

Antwerp

UNAF Airfield outside of Antwerp

"The payrolls haven't been sent. They are already two months behind. The reports are late; command is going to burn my ass" A witch said dejectedly as she struggled through her papers, "There are twenty more reports to fill" Just then, her stomach grumbled, "Ah, after this is done, I can stop skipping meals but… I think I'm reaching my limit" She placed her head on her desk, "I wonder if he got my letter? I wonder if he will ever read it, he is stationed on the other side of the gate. I always ask for his help without ever giving back to him, sure we both get paid but he would always be the one paying for the necessities while I would spend my money on my writing supplies… We could have made it worked but I did nothing to help. Even as we are divorced, I still ask for his help… I'm a selfish woman" The witch said as she looked at the clock, it was 11:55pm, "I have to finish this one more report and get it filled, at I knew I shouldn't have been writing manuscripts"

Just then there was the sound of the door to her quarters cum office.

"So were you awake, Shura" Itami said as he entered the quarters "At least turn on the heater, its cold in here"

"Well, she is Orussian after all" Amirah said.

" _Itami_ " The witch said as she stood up to greet Itami however her stomach grumbled, "Hungry…"

"Yes, I know, I thought it would turn out like this, here you go" Itami said as he gave Shura a large bag filled with warm food while he glanced behind, "There is no need to be shy everyone, just come in"

"Sorry, this is a bit sudden but we needed a place to stay" Itami nervously said.

"Right, your post was the least conspicuous out of all our choices" Amirah said.

" _Why is your face scratched up?_ Huh? Who is…?" Shura said as she saw a number of people enter her quarters.

"Pardon us for the intrusion" Lelei said.

"Wow!" Shura said as she tried to approach Rory who yelped in fear and ran to Amirah. Shura tripped on a pen and into a bookshelf.

"I figured this would happen" Amirah said.

"Calm down, Shura" Itami said, "Due to a fire, we had to leave our hotel"

"What? A fire?" Shura said as she turned on the radio.

"This is the BBC with the latest news, a fire had suddenly broken out of Hotel Astoria in Brussels Belgica today at 7 pm local time, the Brussels police and the United Nations Armed Forces have no clues but suspect arson was the cause of the fire. There has not been any record of any casualties yet but it is indicated that no one was fatally or serious harmed in the incident" A BBC reporter announced over the radio, "In related articles"

"Hm?" Shura mused at the radio.

"The United Nations Armed Forces Supreme Council held an inquiry into the conduct of the Five Hundred and First Joint Fighter Wing and the Recon Team Three during the liberation of the Hugar Slave Settlement and the evacuation of the village of Coda where they rescued a hundred and fifty slaves and four hundred and fifty villagers respectively. The United Nations Armed Forces Supreme Council found the two units clear or any wrong doing however the it was witnesses brought in to testify that is the centre of all the conversations as of their origins were very interesting as we had a human girl at the age of fifteen and a warrior bunny that is nineteen years old but it was the other two that was caught everyone by surprise, as there was an elf that was a hundred and sixty five years old and a demigoddess that was nine hundred and sixty one years old and what's amazing about this is that the elf and demigoddess only look like they are seventeen and twelve respectively. Now for the weather…" The BBC reporter announced. Shura looked over towards Tuka and Rory.

"So it is not dress up but the actual thing…" Shura began before she began to laugh in a creepy manner.

"Hardy is here too…" Rory exclaimed in fear.

" **W-What is this?** " Tuka asked.

" **Is she normal?** " Rikaya asked.

"Ah, well, this is my ex-wife, Captain Aleksandra "Shura" Dmitrievna Barinova" Itami said. Everyone in the quarters excluding Amirah, Lelei and Katherine were surprised by this. Kuribayashi looked at the lieutenant then to the tall Orussian captain who had shoulder length blonde hair. Francesca was ogling at the captain's generous chest. Rikaya couldn't help but smile at the captain's cute face.

"To think that there is someone who would marry the first lieutenant… but now that I have seen her, somehow I can accept it!" Kuribayashi exclaimed.

"Hey, Amirah, how did you know her?" Gertrude asked.

"Oh I befriended her when I went to Orussia in 1943" Amirah smiled, "Ain't that right, Shura?"

"Yeah, you saved my ass back then" Shura smiled.

"I see you still can get your paperwork straight, Shura" Katherine teased.

"Oh cut me some slack, Kathy, you know how bad I am with paperwork" Shura groaned.

"Still, it has been two years and you still haven't improved" Katherine said.

"Well sorry for being a combat witch and not a pencil pusher" Shura said. Soon Amirah and Itami explained the circumstances to Shura about why they were at her outpost while at the same time helping her with her stacks of paperwork

"… and that's how it is" Itami said as he sat down on the floor to get ready to go to bed.

"Hmm" Shura said as she looked through her papers, "So why would you get me involved in something so dangerous?"

"She is right, leader. Even if she is your ex-wife, getting other units involved is dangerous" Tomita said, "Also was it a good idea to ditch Lieutenant Steiner?"

"He would have slowed us down, sergeant" Katherine said.

"Also he does seem dubious at this point doesn't he?" Itami said.

"Are you implying he was the source of the information leaks?" Sullivan asked.

"Or someone near him… If something were to happen here not like I would want anything to, then it means that we are being followed" Itami said as he got ready to sleep when he realizes that Lelei had wrapped her arms around him, "… _Is Lelei being clingy after tonight's events?_ "

"What are our plans for tomorrow?" Tomita asked.

"I'm not going to let my leave be ruined. I refused to miss out shopping and hot springs" Itami said as he lied down, "We can find an inn on the fly probably. So Tomita, wake me up at four o'clock"

"Sure" Tomita said.

"Well, good night, Tomita, see you tomorrow" Sullivan said as he laid back and fell asleep.

"…so Miss Shura, are you close to the First Lieutenant?" Tomita asked.

"Well I was his wife though now you can consider me as his friend" Shura said as she took a sip from her mug with writing another report.

"Can you go back to being friends after a divorce?" Tomita asked.

"Nn…" Shura paused from her work, "I think we are doing better now than when we were married. All in all, I don't think I was very good at being a wife"

"Well…" Tomita as he looked around at the shelves filled with books and notices a stack of comic books, "I guess that's how things are"

"Oh" Shura said, "The books around there are adult manga"

The next day

0700hrs

Itami was in the kitchen of Shura's quarters making breakfast. Katherine, Amirah and Gertrude were outside jogging. Rory was praying whilst the radio played some tunes. Piña and Bozes were looking over some of the manga that Shura had.

" **Y-Your highness, this is…** " Bozes said.

" **Yeah, to think such art existed in the world** " Piña said.

" **Your highness, we are in a different world now** " Bozes reminded.

" **That's true** " Piña said

" **It's a shame we can't read the letters** " Bozes said.

" **If only we could get lessons on their languages** " Piña said.

" **True** " Bozes said.

" **Excuse me…** " Itami said. This made Bozes and Piña immediately turn around; their faces were bright red while Rory stood up from her praying, " **Anyone want some breakfast?** "

Antwerp

12th Karlslander Army HQ

"Helma" A 58 year old Karlslander field marshal called.

"Yes Generalfeldmarschall Manstein?" The secretary asked.

"Do I have anything today sir?" Manstein asked.

"No sir" Helma said.

"Good because I am going out, I have some private business to attend to so if anyone is looking for me, tell them that I am not in" Manstein said as he stood up from his desk.

"Yes sir" Helma said as she opened the door.

"Thank you" Manstein said as he walked out of his office and then out of his headquarters.

UNAF Airfield outside of Antwerp

"Listen up, everyone" Itami announced, "We're going to spend today playing around!"

"I don't think this is the time to be messing around" Tomita said.

"It's always the right time" Itami said, "My motto is to eat, sleep and play whenever I get the chance. That's all"

"Well, you know what they say, all work and play make Jack a dull boy" Katherine said.

"As long as the enemy is aware of our location, anywhere we go is equally dangerous" Itami said, "If that's the case, wouldn't sticking to places with lots of possible witnesses be safer?"

"I agree, then I can get some shopping done" Shura said.

"Why would you…" Itami said.

"Why am I the only one being left out? I even left you stay in my quarters despite not having my authorisation" Shura said.

"Ahem, what did you say, captain?" Katherine smiled.

"Oh right… but still wouldn't it be rude to stay at someone's place overnight and repay them for it?" Shura asked.

"She has a point" Shirley said.

"Yeah besides it will be great to catch up with her" Amirah said.

"Doesn't everyone else want to go shopping too?" Shura asked.

"Well, now that you mention it, it would be nice" Kuribayashi said.

"I'm not that interested…" Rory said.

"I know a shop where you can buy stuff for yourself" Shura said.

"Well, I will be heading to downtown" Itami said, "What are your plans, Sullivan"

"I think of buy more tobacco for my pipe" Sullivan answered.

"And what about you, Tomita" Itami asked.

"Miss Bozes would like to see the books from this "world" together with Princess Piña" Tomita answered, "I was planning to take them to a nearby library"

"Is that so? _A date at the library?_ " Itami grinned, " _What should I do…? Nothing good can come out of tagging along with women shopping…Oh great now I thinking of my sister now, better not, she wouldn't want me to be sad for her_ "

"How about you, Amirah?" Shirley asked.

"I will just probably just go on a stroll and see what catches my eye" Amirah said.

"Ah, I have some business to take care of, so I'll be going alone" Itami said, "Let's meet up in front of the bus station so we can all go to St Trond together"

Antwerp

Kuribayashi, Lelei, Tuka, Rikaya, Rory and Shura were making their way through the busy streets of Antwerp. The girls from the special realm were surprised by the large number of people that were crowding the street and the number of cars that rolled through.

"Over here!" Shura said as they entered a boutique

"Welcome" The shopkeeper smiled.

"Damn, looks like I reached my limit" Shura said as she grabbed Lelei's tunic and pulled it off, "Tuka, Rikaya, go ahead and pick out anything you would like"

"Okay?" Rikaya said as she watched Shura push Lelei into the changing room.

"Now, how shall we prepare you?" Shura said. Soon Tuka, Rikaya and Lelei were trying out new outfits while Kuribayashi and Rory judged. This drew a crowd of people to observe the impromptu fashion show.

"By the way do you girls have money?" Shura asked, "I mean, Karlslander Mark"

"No problem, we've have been working" Lelei said, "As a translator"

"Environmental Advisor" Tuka answered.

"Assistant translator and police chief" Rikaya said

"Religious consulting and services" Rory answered.

"Could all of you be richer than me?" Shura asked, "Never mind, the next item on the agenda is underwear! We can hit the other clothes afterwards!"

Meanwhile with Amirah

"Yes sir" Amirah said as she watched Manstein head off to find Itami, "Now, why hello there, Price"

"I am doing well, how about you, still doing your job despite being part of the brass?" A Britannian officer replied.

"Price, you know well enough that I am your average Wing Commander" Amirah smiled as she lit her cigarette, "So you know the orders?"

"Yes, Taskforce 141 has been deployed in the area" Price said.

"Good, now of the new members I know Lieutenant Noel Seiker so can you run through the rest?" Amirah asked. Price pulled a few folders from his briefcase.

"These are their dossiers" Price said as he handed Amirah the folders, "First we have a Captain Ronald Speirs from the Liberion 101st Airborne Division, he is a seasoned paratrooper with a lot of combat experience, though there are rumours about him"

"What rumours?" Amirah asked.

"They say that he shot one of his subordinates for being drunk and refusing to go on patrol, we don't know if this is true or not" Price said.

"He will do just fine" Amirah said as she flipped to the next folder, "Whose next, Price?"

"Lieutenant Hermann von Luck from the Karlslander 1st Gebirgsjager Division, he is an expert mountaineer and excellent close quarters' fighter, he is the older brother of a friend of yours" Price said.

"And who may that be?" Amirah asked.

"Lieutenant Peter von Luck" Peter said.

"Ah yes, Scarface, I know him, Ursula Hartmann's boyfriend, I saw them yesterday" Amirah said, "Hm… Hermann von Luck, he will be a fine addition to the team.

"Next pair is a rare one, as these two girls were from the Republic of China" Price said.

"China you say? Now that is rare, so who are these two girls?" Amirah asked.

"They are Lieutenant Yang Xiao Long and Master Sergeant Ruby Rose, they are half-sisters, they are Chinese but they are currently serving in the Liberion Army as tank witches, they are very good at their jobs" Price said.

"Half-sisters huh, that is interesting, they sound like great additions to the team" Amirah said as she tapped the ashes off of her cigarette as she flipped through the folders, "Whose next?"

"Next we have a Karlslander, Captain Angela Michelle Rommel, daughter of Field Marshal Rommel, she is a tank witch and a very good one at that, she also has fought against Nazis before" Price said.

"I have heard of her, she and four other daughters of high ranking generals form the "Force A", I have worked with them before… wait are all of them joining?" Amirah raised her eyebrow.

"Yes, Captain Angela Michelle Rommel, Captain Amelia Samantha Patton, Captain Alison Law Montgomery and Captain Aleksandra Catherine Rokossovsky have requested to join our little taskforce" Price said.

"Bloody hell, if our taskforce wasn't good already now it is excellent unit" Amirah said, "So that is everyone?"

"Yes ma'am" Price said.

"Well see you tonight, Price" Amirah said.

"Please, don't say it like that, ma'am, people will get the wrong idea" Price said.

"Hahaha! Looks like I can get you embarrassed; well see you, captain" Amirah said as she gave the folders back before she headed off to meet up with everyone else.

Meanwhile on Dessria Road

Recon Team Three wasn't sitting idle while their commander was away; they were transporting several maids from Countess Myui's household to assist the UNAF in communication.

"Ah, our leader is probably in Brussels by now" Kurata guessed as he drove down the road, "Who would have thought that Rory is 961 years old"

"Really?" Seff replied sarcastically.

" **What is Antwerp?** " Persia asked.

" **It is a large city in the country of Belgica, if Persia went there, you would be quite popular** " Kurata smiled.

" **Me? You must be kidding ~nya** " Persia said.

" **Nah, I'm sure of it** " Kurata said.

"Hey Kurata!" Kuwabara scolded, "Quit flirting while on duty!"

"Keep your eyes on the road" Seff added.

"Ah, why'd I have to be stuck with the Romagnan and the old guy" Kurata grumbled.

"So, we are just delivering some of the aid supplies to Italica and picking up maids who will be translators, am I right?" Kurata asked.

"Yes, Kurata and next time pay attention to the briefing okay?" Seff said.

"I will next time okay?" Kurata grumbled as he stared at the road, "I wish I was on leave"

"Hey!" Grant barked, "Get off the air, if you nothing better to say"

Back in Antwerp

In front of an average office building

"This is where we first met 10 years ago, I was had been made Head of the Operations Branch of the Army General Staff" Manstein said.

"At that time I was a cadet here for training" Itami said, "Should you really be standing around without a single MP?"

"What are you talking about?" Manstein asked as he extended his hand, "I have the best bodyguard right beside me. That cadet has grown into a fine officer"

"And the old man from back then is now the Strategist of Karlsland" Itami smiled as he shook Manstein's hand.

"Let's take a stroll" Manstein said as the two men headed to the park that was across the street, "I remember listening to you chatter about that book for nearly an hour in the book store that used to be here"

"Didn't I treat you to dinner?" Itami joked.

"Besides, why did a kid like an adult book so much?" Manstein asked.

"Actually it's mainly because the book was made into a movie" Itami said.

"I've read all the books you recommended to me" Manstein said.

"Those Karlslander books you lent me were exciting" Itami said.

"Wasn't it?" Manstein smiled.

"It was great" Itami said as the two men stood at the edge of the pond, enjoying the scenery.

"Well, I have to get back soon" Manstein said as he looked at his watch, "Are the guests doing okay?"

"Yeah, there's no need to worry" Itami said as he pulled a bag up, "Before I forget, take this"

"Sorry to bother you about this, but I can't even visit a bookstore these days and we had already won the war" Manstein said as he took the bag filled with books, "Oh I almost forgot to mention… First Lieutenant Itami, you and the Lady are to return to the original plan and head to St Trond. It is under the guard of the UNAF Special Forces, I command you with my authority as commander of the Low Countries Defense Sector"

"Roger" Itami said.

"It's time to punish the children who've been messing with us" Manstein saluted, "I leave the rest up to you"

In front of the bus station

Itami just sighed as he saw Shura with Lelei, Rikaya, Rory and Tuka along with Kuribayashi with their large number of bags.

"Things kind of happened…" Shura said, "I guess I can make it to payday"

"These bows you have are amazing" Tuka said as she lifted her bags up, "They're so accurate and powerful"

"Books… are important" Lelei said.

"Well, I bought what caught my eye" Rikaya said as she had a fishing rod and a small axe.

"There was lots of stuff here that's rare over there on the other side" Rory said.

"I see" Itami said as he looked at her fishnet stockings.

"Well, I just bought a few packets of cigarettes and lighter fluid" Amirah said.

"Just some things for Amina" Shirley said.

"Nothing important" Gertrude said.

"Some chocolates, stationaries and books" Erica said.

"Snacks!" Francesca cheered.

"Nothing much" Katherine smiled.

"Tobacco and a new lighter" Sullivan said. Itami and Kuribayashi looked at Tomita who looked so disheartened. Piña and Bozes just looked at him with confusion and worry respectively.

"I thought they wanted to find books about Roman or Greek art but the art they were looking for was entirely different" Tomita said.

"I-Is that right?" Kuribayashi said.

" _Tomita, I believe what those are searching for can only be found in comic stories_ " Itami smiled as he patted Tomita's shoulder, "At any rate, it's time for some relaxation!"

"Franz to Otis, they are heading for St Trond" A Karlslander soldier said as he stood at a phone booth.

"Jawohl, continue observation and join us in Sint-Truiden" The man on the other side said.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Don't go out to the forest tonight

"Archer, this is Kamarov, there's three armed SS men moving north to northeast of your position, distance, about 150 m" An Orussian Guards Rifleman radioed.

"This is Archer, I see them" A Britannian sniper said as he watched the SS men navigate the Belgican forest.

"This is Price, take them out" Price radioed.

"Roger, sir" Archer replied as he took three well aimed shots at the SS men, striking them down.

"Jackson, wake up, this is Reiben, there are three Red Guards going southwest to south, roughly 200 m from where you at"

"I see them… they're down" Jackson replied.

"Excellent work" Price said, "Seiker, how are you holding?"

"Seiker here, I am doing just fine here" Noel replied, "Nothing passed since Amirah and her group"

"Good, now make sure nothing else gets up this road" Price said.

"Roger" Noel said as she sat in her camouflaged Super Hellcat strikers by the side of the road leading to St Trond Airbase.

"This is Polonsky; I have visual on the commander and the other girls" Polonsky radioed.

"Easy lad, don't stare too long or Amirah will cut you short" Soap jokingly reminded.

"I know, I know" Polonsky grumbled.

Meanwhile in St Trond

Rory was having her hair washed by Kuribayashi while the rest of the girls washed themselves beside Amina was being was by Francesca who was being washed by Shirley. Tuka seems to be blushing as she noticed that Kuribayashi, Amirah and Shirley all had large mounds. Lelei, Piña, Bozes, Rikaya, Erica, Katherine, Yoshika, Shura and Gertrude were busy washing themselves. There was extra guest, Dimitri Petrenko, Katherine's husband had decided to join them as well and he is currently with Itami, Tomita, and Sullivan.

"What is it Rory?" Kuribayashi asked.

"It felt like someone was looking at us" Rory answered.

"WHAT?!" Kuribayashi barked, "Is someone peeping on us!? Could it be our leader!?"

" **Peeping?** " Piña asked.

" **A voyeur** " Lelei explained, " **I didn't have to worry about anyone peeking on me, no one ever stopped to look when I was washing myself at the village well** "

"Speaking of peeking, it reminds me of the male knights' bath" Piña smiled, "There was a defensive war waged by the men with us sneaking a peek while they attempted to stop us…"

"The sight of men affirming their friendship is quite beautiful…"

"Eh?" Kuribayashi smiled.

"Perverts" Amirah snickered which she, Gertrude and Shirley began giggling. Kuribayashi just watched the three laughing witches as she bundled up Rory's hair. Rory then began heading to the hot water bath. She was enjoying the view until a large splash of water hit her, completely drenching her. It was Tuka who had jumped into the bath.

"Tuukaa…" Rory gritted her teeth as she calmed herself down.

"Aren't you getting in Rory?" Tuka asked innocently.

"Tuka! There's no swimming allowed!" Kuribayashi barked as the rest soon began slipping into the bath.

Meanwhile back in the forest

"This is Patton to Price; I got Britannians coming my way from the west" Amelia radioed.

"Are they normal soldiers?" Price asked.

"Um… no, they have the black armband" Amelia radioed, "Permission to take them out?"

"Granted but don't take too long and make it as quiet as possible" Price reminded.

"Roger, they will be among the dead soon enough" Amelia radioed.

"This is von Luck, I have bad news" Hermann radioed.

"What is, Hermann?" Soap asked.

"I see neuroi stragglers roaming the forest, they seem to be searching for something" Hermann radioed.

"Didn't we destroy all the neuroi?" Soap asked.

"These must be the stragglers who didn't get the message" Price said

"Are you sure that they are neuroi?" Price asked.

"This is Speirs, I can confirm that, I just saw a goblet fly past my position" Speirs radioed.

"What are they looking for in here?" Soap asked.

"They are looking for Amirah" Price said.

"Why would… ah yeah her cores" Soap said.

"Speirs, von Luck, take out those goblets but don't waste too long on one and keep an eye out for other neuroi lurching about.

"Her what?" Yang asked. Price and Soap turned to the blonde witch.

"Should we?" Soap asked.

"You do it" Price said.

"Amirah has two blue neuroi cores in her thanks to an incident in Orussia back in 1943 and now she is a witch with neuroi capabilities" Soap said.

"Wait… doesn't that means she's the Britannia's own version of Lieutenant Colonel Vermillion?" Ruby asked.

"Yes she is but Amirah is significantly more powerful than Ember" Soap said.

"Wait, you said blue neuroi, what is a blue neuroi?" Yang asked.

"Blue neuroi are another species of neuroi that are more peaceful and more humane in nature compared to the red neuroi who are more warmongering and animalistic" Price answered.

Back in the bath

"Hey Amirah, Kuribayashi, have your heard of anything interesting lately?" Shura asked.

"Well, I heard that we are getting more jet strikers soon" Amirah said.

"Oh, that sounds great" Shirley said.

"Let's see… oh! Our Tomita seems like he has a thing for Miss Bozes…" Kuribayashi smiled, "So Bozes how do you feel about Tomita?"

"What?!" Bozes replied.

"Oh, with Sir Tomita? I can't ignore this" Piña said as she turned to Bozes who slowly began to slip deeper into the water.

"In… in our order of knights, relationships between men and women are forbidden. Also there is the matter of pedigree and social status…"

"Same sex couples are fine but the opposite sex is not!?" Kuribayashi exclaimed.

"It like how Sparta operated as well, they actually group same sex couples in the same unit so they would in theory fight harder" Amirah said.

"Same with early Cossack units as well but we relaxed the rules" Katherine said.

"Bozes. Don't say such boorish things" Piña as she closed in on Bozes and groped Bozes's breasts, "Come on! Confess!"

"No… Please stop, Piña!" Bozes yelped in shock.

"Not only the men, but the women too…" Kuribayashi said as she saw the 501st JFW girls completely unfazed though, Shirley was covering Amina's eyes, "How are all you so calm?"

"Easy, thanks to this panther" Amirah said as she jabs a finger to Francesca who jokingly did grabby hands.

"Don't misunderstand; it's a vow of sisterhood!"

"AA, ah…" Bozes moaned, "Not there!"

"Hey, that sounded like Hanna when Francesca groped her" Amirah snickered.

"Yeah if you think about it, she does sound like Hanna" Shirley smiled.

"I agree" Gertrude grinned as the three soon began laughing at their comrade's expense.

"About… Sir Tom… Tomita…" Bozes breathed, I don't think badly of him"

"Nevermind that, there is something more important to discuss" Rory said as she splashed the water, "Risa! Tell us about your current relationship with Itami. What is Rikon?"

"Doesn't recon mean scouting?" Tuka asked.

"Yeah, don't we all know that already?" Rikaya asked.

"Not it was Rikon" Rory explained, "I believe it means divorce"

"It was decided after it was clear that he would be sent to the other side of the gate. I thought it was not right as he hasn't even buried her sister yet but he said to me, 'Shura, you and I are soldiers and it is our duty to protect those we loved and my sister would kick my ass if I declined to go and just mourn for her death' which I found myself agreeing to" Shura said, "It was then that I realized we were not made for each other and he came to the same agreement as well so we both decided to break it off and just be friends"

"Fuu…" Rory hummed, " _So they are strangers now_ "

In the forest

"This is Reznov to Price, we have murdered the fascists Karlslanders that came from the north" Reznov radioed.

"This is Rokossovsky radioing Captain Price; we have eliminated a Red Guard squad" Aleksandra reported.

"This is Richtofen to Kapiten Price, my unit have taken out a Rogue Liberion squad" Richtofen radioed.

"Tanaka reporting, we have taken out another Rogue Liberion squad" Tanaka radioed.

"This is Speirs, we have taken out the neuroi goblet" Speirs radioed.

"Bloody hell, how many soldiers do they have lined up?" Soap grumbled.

"We can't do this forever" Price said, "Lieutenant Nikolai, scout the area, and find out how many soldiers we are facing"

"Roger, I will see what I can do" Nikolai said. Soon the drone of a Po-2 light night bomber was heard. Nikolai was Taskforce 141's main pilot as he is capable of flying most aircraft; he is also very good at providing close air support, dogfights, bombing runs and aerial reconnaissance. And today he was flying his favourite aircraft the Po-2 light night bomber which he and Amirah had modified to have a more powerful BMW engine and had two nose mounted machine guns and two wing mounted machine guns (They had to complete build a new lower wing for that).

Meanwhile back in St Trond

"Well, since we have bathed and eaten dinner, let's get some sleep" Tomita said.

"That sounds like a good idea" Dimitri smiled.

"I want to stay here until New Year's" Itami grumbled, his cigarette wobbled to his lips' movement.

"That would be nice" Sullivan said.

"We can't do that" Tomita said.

"Well, a man can only dream" Sullivan smiled.

"Ha, ha, I would too if I could as well" Dimitri smiled.

"GUYS! FOLLOW US!" Kuribayashi barked as she and Rory entered their room. Itami saw the bottle of beer in Kuribayashi's hand. The four men were brought to the girls' room.

"What's going on here?" Itami said as they stood at the door of the girls' room. Amirah was smoking her cigarette while Katherine had a pipe and was smoking away, Yoshika was asleep next to Shirley who was babying a sleeping Amina, and Gertrude was sipping beer while Erica was munching on a chocolate bar. Tuka and Rikaya had already fallen asleep, most likely from the booze. Lelei was trying a cup of beer. Shura was about to pour herself a cup of vodka and Piña and Bozes were drinking whiskey. However it was obvious that they were all drunk except for Amirah, Shirley and Amina.

" **Excuse me…** " Tomita stuttered, " **Miss Bozes, your yukata is…** "

" **What are you talking about?** " Bozes drunkenly smiled as she pulled at her yukata, " **You want to see even more, don't you?** "

" **EH!?** " Tomita exclaimed.

" **Your pervert!** " Bozes jokingly screamed as she threw a pillow at Tomita.

" **No, wait!** " Tomita tried to reason.

" **Die, pervert!** " Rory threw a pillow at him.

" **I know you are planning on taking her to the broom closet to have sex during the night!** " Piña accused as she too threw a pillow at Tomita. Itami and Sullivans just watched Tomita sulk in the corner as Dimitri went next to his wife and started smoking cigarette.

"Hey Itami!" Kuribayashi slapped Itami on the back.

"UGH!" Itami grunted from the pain as he turned to face a drunken Kuribayashi.

"Commander! I have a request" Kuribayashi said as she sat down.

"What is it?" Itami asked.

"Please introduce me to someone… in the Teishin Shudan" Kuribayashi barked.

"Somebody's desperate" Amirah joked.

"Um, why?" Itami asked.

"I want to get married" Kuribayashi leaned forward.

"Well, I suppose about half of them are single" Itami said.

"Then, there shouldn't be any problem" Kuribayashi drunkenly grinned as she showed off her rack, "Someone like me with real battle experience would be a perfect wife for them! I'd heal their tired bodies from secret missions with these breasts of mine!"

"Ok, ok, I get it, many of them do have a hard time finding a wife" Itami said, "I guess I can ask the brass about this"

"YAHOO!" Kuribayashi cheered as she punched the air but she also hit Itami's chin, "Sorry, did I hit you?"

" _Again…_ " Itami's last thoughts as he fell unconscious.

Meanwhile just above the trees

Nikolai was scouting the area and his luck was holding as overhead was a squadron of Liberion made B-29 Superfortresses flying in from Britannia to new bases in Karlsland at medium altitude. Their engine noises completely drowned out his plane which made him in one sense, invisible.

"So, what can you see, Nikolai?" Price asked. Nikolai looked around and he was stunned at what he saw.

"Blyad'…" Nikolai cursed.

"What is wrong, Nikolai? What do you see?" Price asked.

"Price, I see large formations of soldiers the area just outside of the forest, I see at least four regiments worth of troops and they have tanks and I think it is a joint effort because I see Red Guards, SS, Rogue Britannians and Rogue Liberions units together… crap their armour is moving, they are coming down the road, the riflemen are mobilizing as well, it looks like they are making a full scale assault" Nikolai radioed.

"Fuck, this is going to be one hell of a night, Amirah is going to need to know" Price said, "Do you see neuroi?"

"Yes, they are approaching from the north, it looks like a battalion sized force of neuroi, I have to go, they are going see me soon"

"Get out there, you will get torn up" Price said.

"Roger" Nikolai said as he headed for St Trond's runway.

"This is sounds real bad Price" Soap said.

"The bastards are trying to get in through the front door" Price said, "Seiker, can you hear me?"

"Captain, I heard engine noises" Noel replied.

"Those are tanks, get ready to engage" Price radioed, "Don't worry, Yang and Ruby will support you"

"Yes sir, preparing for war" Noel replied monotonously.

"Good, happy hunting" Price said, "Long and Rose"

"Sir" Yang said as the two Chinese witches moved up to Price.

"What is it, sir?" Ruby asked.

"Seiker is going to face a column of hostile tanks, go and give her support, she is going to need it" Price said.

"Yes sir, you can count on us" Yang said.

"Right away sir" Ruby replied as the Yang and her headed off to reinforce Noel with their M-26 Pershing and M-36 Super Jackson strikers respectively.

"So, you are going to ring up the boss?" Ghost asked.

"Yep" Price said, "Ghost, take your squad to the road, that is where most of the fighting will be"

"Roger" Ghost said as he fixed his skull face balaclava, "Come on boys, we are moving out"

"Captain Patton, you and your squad, head north and intercept the neuroi coming in from the north" Price ordered.

"Roger, moving now" Amelia replied.

"Speirs, von Luck, Reznov, Roebuck, Richtofen, Tanaka, Sandman, Foley, John Miller, Wallcroft, regroup near the entrance of the airbase; the bastards are going for a massed assault" Price radioed.

"Roger, on my way" Speirs replied.

"Jawohl" Hermann replied.

"Da, moving" Reznov radioed.

"Got it, let's move marines" Roebuck answered.

"Ja, we are on the way" Richtofen said.

"Tanaka, here, moving now" Tanaka answered.

"Sandman here, we are moving out" Sandman radioed.

"Roger, rangers are on the way" Foley replied.

"Alright, we are making our way now" J. Miller radioed.

"Wallcroft here, relocating" Wallcroft radioed.

"Archer, you, Häyhä, Pavlichenko, Zaytsev, and Jackson head to base tower and take up sniping positions" Price ordered.

"Moving" Archer replied.

"I think you should be calling Amirah now" Soap said.

"I know" Price said, "Amirah, this is Price; we have a situation…"

Back in the girls room

"Ouch" Itami groaned as he sat up in the dark room, looked out to the garden and the forest behind him. He saw a small glass of beer in the small hands of Rory who was sitting in a chair, looking out to the forest. He first glanced over to see everyone in the room was sleeping though he didn't notice that someone was missing as he turned back to Rory who took a sip for her glass and sighed. She then turned slowly to Itami and gestured him to come over. Itami began to move but he felt something pulling him back. It was Lelei.

"Ceh!" Rory grumbled.

"… It's a real shame" Itami said.

"What is?" Rory asked.

"Isn't the age of a demigoddess fixed?" Itami asked, "It's a shame that I can't see what you would like as an adult"

"That's not true" Rory said, "Once I ascended to godhood, I can change shape at will. However, in exchange, I will lose the cravings and pleasure of flesh"

"Then what's the point…" Itami said.

"More importantly… There is a battle taking place near here isn't?"

"How do you? ...Oh" Itami then remembered the Battle of Italica and when he realizes the sounds of distant guns and explosion

Near the entrance of the base

"Come on comrades, these bastards will not halt…" A Red Guard commissar shouted until he was cut down by gunfire.

"Chyort! I thought we were facing simple base guards!" A Red Guard sergeant cursed.

"They will not hold us back, we are Aryans! They are not!" A SS lieutenant shouted as he charged forward with his platoon.

"Tanks push forward! Take out the base guards!" A Rogue Liberion captain barked as M-26 Pershings and M4 Shermans rumbled forward… into the guns of the tank witches of Taskforce 141.

"Here they come" Noel said as she readied her 105 mm cannon.

"Ready to fire" Yang readied her 105 cannon.

"Ready" Ruby replied with her 105 mm cannon.

"Steady aim… Engage" Noel said and the three witches open fire. Immediately the lead tanks were disabled or destroyed.

"Take out the rear" Noel ordered as she fired her 105 gun.

"Roger!" Yang fired at a T-34/85 which was cooked as fire popped the hatch and illuminated the night sky.

"Understood" Ruby fired at a Panther which had its turret come clean off. The tanks were now stuck as they had barely any room to move as they were on a road that was only two T-34/76s wide and was flanked by the Belgican forest.

"Push the dead tanks out of the way! We must crush that gate!" A SS tanker shouted as his Tiger rumbled forward and shoved a dead M-26 Pershing out of the way.

"Noel! A Tiger is breaking through!" Price barked.

"Understood" Noel said as she aimed for the Tiger and ended its push.

"They are getting close!" Polonsky barked.

"They must really want those girls' heads" Dunn shouted.

"And we can't have that, hold the line Rangers!" Foley shouted.

"Show them why we are marines, boys!" Roebuck barked.

"Kill these fascist bastards; they must not achieve their wretched goals" Reznov shouted, "Ha-ha! These Kalashnikov rifles are excellent! Don't you think so Dmitry?"

"Hm" Dmitry Petrenko nodded.

"Dmitry, are you even human? I have yet to hear your voice" Chernov said as he looked at the silent Orussian.

"Just like Miller here" Polonsky said.

"Same for Ramirez" Dunn added.

"Stop chatting and get back to killing traitors!" Price barked. They didn't notice that some of the soldiers had gone on the flank and were approaching the girls' room but there was a nasty surprise waiting for them.

Back in the girls' room

"Because of that I can't get any sleep" Rory grumbled, "What are you going to do about it?"

Itami just looked on as Rory shifted in her chair.

"This is torture" Rory grumbled, "They should come to get killed by me or Youji will have to do something about it"

"Something?" Itami said nervously, "Like what…?"

"Can't you tell if I don't spell it out?" Rory asked, "Maybe something like they did in that book?"

"… Did you read it?" Itami asked as he looked at the adult comics in the shelves.

"With Lelei, Rikaya and Tuka when the others weren't in the room" Rory said.

"Let's leave that aside! We have this thing called child welfare law, and because of that treating a child as an object of…" Itami tried to dissuade Rory.

"Oh" Rory smiled, "Me, a child?"

"You look like one! The society will see it like that! I also have an ex-wife" Itami reasoned as he backed into his chair.

"That 'society' isn't here now" Rory said as she closed the gap, "And even if we ended in such a relationship, I won't make a habit of bragging about it"

Rory began to climb onto Itami as she placed her head on his chest.

"Do I really look like a child?" Rory asked seductively.

" _Absolutely not! She has over nine hundred years' worth of experience_ " Itami screamed in his mind. His hands began to move over Rory's lower back, "My body… it's moving on its own!"

"Ah" Rory smiled.

" _If she was to whisper something now…_ " Itami feared.

"…Hey" Rory started when a ringing was heard, it was the telephone.

"?" Rory uttered as the mood was fouled by the telephone on the table next to Itami's desk.

"Oh, this is a telephone" Itami said as he used the opportunity to end the scene, "It's a device that you use to talk with faraway people"

"What a rude fool" Rory grumbled, "Can't even pick time and place"

" _Did that… save me?_ " Itami thought. He picked up the phone, "Hello?"

"This is Amirah, we have a problem" Amirah said.

In the courtyard outside the girls room

The SS soldiers that had flanked around were now entering the base perimeter. They wanted to capture the 501st girls and murder them for their three agents. They knew that this alliance was just temporary so they can all achieve their respective goals, even then they didn't trust each other.

" _Our kameraden are dead or dying and we have to work with these communist bastards and stupid anti-witch haters… what is the point of this mission if these are our losses?_ " An SS lieutenant thought as he led his unit into the courtyard when his unit stumbled across a Red Guard, an Anti-witch unit, and a small unit of red neuroi. Which they all froze and aimed their guns at each other. Suddenly all they all heard something fall. They all turned to see two figures, it was a small girl in a yukata but with a big halberd and an average high woman with multiple blades in her hand but was most unnerving was that this lady was completely black with blue lines running across her body.

"Well, well, look what we have here?" The lady smiled as she turned around.

"It's her! The Butcher!" A SS rifleman gasped.

"*Maniacal cackle* so is that what you call me? I prefer Lady of Knives, more civilized no?" Amirah smiled as she turned to Rory, "Rory, how about you say a few words"

"Everyone, thank you for coming this way, this late night" Rory smiled.

"What?" A rogue Liberion said.

"Oh?" Rory smiled as she swung her blade and sliced a Red Guard rifleman into three.

"Show time" Amirah smiled as she jumped and threw her blades at five of the neuroi.

"Drop dead Yankees!" A Red Guard submachine gunner shouted as his unit opened fire.

"Six down!" A Rogue Liberion shouted.

"What is that woman?!" A Rogue Britannian shouted as he attempted to shoot Rory.

"Scheiße, there are too many obstacles in this god damn garden" A SS barked.

"Hora! Hora! I'm here!" Rory shouted as she ran with her halberd held high at a Rogue Liberion.

"NO" The Rogue Liberion screamed as Rory swung her blade.

"Fuck the SAS bitch! This is all her fault!" A Rogue Britannian shouted.

"Hahaha!" Amirah laughed as she pulled out her beloved Keris and bayonet and started slashing at neuroi and soldier alike. However she was not the only witch fighting as Shirley, Gertrude and Erica were firing at the intruding soldiers with the weapons from the Amirah's bag which was an M1 Garand, an MG-42 and a G-43 respectively. Yoshika joined in as well with a Type 4 'Fusoan Garand'. Katherine, Itami, Kuribayashi, Shura, Itami, Tomita and Sullivan stayed around the guests with pistols or revolvers in hand.

"Lay it on them!" Shirley barked.

"These traitors do not deserve to live, kill them!" Gertrude barked.

"Schwein of the Fatherland must perish from this earth" Erica said coldly.

"You will pay for what you have done to Amirah" Yoshika said as she fired at the neuroi and the Red Guard"

Meanwhile back at the entrance

"They are murdering us!" A Rogue Britannian barked as he watch tank after tank blow up from the fire from Noel, Yang, Ruby and Amelia, Alison, Angela and Aleksandra who came in after destroying the neuroi from the north.

"Retreat! RETREAT! ARGH" A Rogue Liberion screamed as he turned to run as the defenders shot him down.

"They are retreating! Advance!" Price barked as Taskforce 141 moved out of their defensive position and pushed forward.

"Dempsey, light those bastards up!" Roebuck ordered.

"Sure thing!" Dempsey replied as he opened up with his flamethrower, "Burn in hell, scumbags!"

"Boom goes the Nazis" Richtofen smiled as he threw a grenade at the retreating Nazis.

"You are VANQUISHED!" Takeo barked as he slashes a SS rifleman.

"Girls, cut them off!" Price radioed.

"Roger!" The witches replied as they raced forward while engaging and destroying retreating vehicles and tanks.

"Nikolai, go in for a strafe" Price radioed.

"Roger" Nikolai replied as he flew in and strafed the retreating forces.

"Belinski, give them a Molotov" Reznov said.

"Happy to oblige" Belinski smiled as he tossed a Molotov at their enemy. Soon there was nothing but corpses and burning vehicles.

In the courtyard

"You monster!" A SS lieutenant barked as he fired his StG-44 at Rory who just sliced a young private's head off. Rory blocked with her halberd. She then charged forward. The SS lieutenant tried to dodge but he got his right arm sliced off. Just then a Red Guard tried to shoot him but he pulled out his pistol and shot the Red Guard dead.

"Nice work, SS-Untersturmführer, now say hi to Iblis for me" Amirah said as she ended the SS lieutenant's life. It was over; the silence of the night had reclaimed its place over St Trond's Air Base. The dead littered the courtyard, forest and road around St Trond.

"Holy shit… did you see that?" Zaytsev asked.

"I remember seeing a character like that in one of Amirah's comics" Lyudmila said.

"Now we need to clean up" Archer said.

Meanwhile just outside the forest

"Well, look what we have here" Ludwig smiled.

"Well, well, why it isn't General Amsel, how are you sir?" Price grinned. Soon most of the more veteran Taskforce 141 members stood over the wounded SS General.

"What do you want you bastards?" Amsel barked.

"Now, don't be mean sir, we are just asking how are you" Richtofen smiled.

"You traitors! You were once apart of us!" Amsel pointed to Richtofen and Ludwig.

"Well, let's just say Amirah opened our mind to the truth" Ludwig said.

"Ja, and let us to see what monsters you truly were" Richtofen said.

"But you are no different! You helped us in our conquest! You were our leading scientists!" Amsel rebutted.

"True but now we work for the good guys and I must say it is much more exhilarating on this side" Richtofen smiled.

"So what are you going to do now?" Amsel asked.

"Oh look he is shaking in his boots already" Belinski pointed.

"Puzi" Amelia joked.

"Oh we will let my daughter have fun with you" Ludwig said.

"No… not her!" Amsel quivered in horror while the rest of the taskforce backed off as a seventeen year old black haired Karlslander girl in a Karlslander KKE Panzergrenadier uniform with an Infrared StG-44 stepped up.

"Samantha, you remember General Amsel, the bastard who made you what you are and lied how Amirah killed me?" Ludwig innocently asked.

"Yes father, I remember that well" Samantha's lips curved into a small smile.

"Well, he is here for you to play with" Ludwig smiled.

"Can I use my psychic powers?" Samantha asked.

"Ask Price" Ludwig said.

"Do it, end this poor sod's life" Price said.

"Jawohl, Kapiten John Price" Samantha smiled as she closed her eyes for a few seconds before revealing her glowing eyes, "Time to place, Amsel"

"Please… please nein! SPARE ME! NEIN! Oh- *Screams in pure agony, pain and terror* Amsel falls to his knees and claws at his neck and uniform as Samantha "played" with his mind. Soon, Amsel dropped dead, his face frozen in terror.

"He was not much fun" Samantha said.

"Well, that is one less head to command these bastards" Soap said.

"That's the end of him, now let's head back, the 12th Karlslander Army will handle the mess" Price said.

In the courtyard

The guests just stared in shock and terror as they looked at the carnage. Amirah was slowly smoking a cigarette as she leaned on a rock, her body covered in neuroified patches that were shrinking while Rory stood on that same rock covered in blood while basking in the September moonlight.

"Well, looks like I have some explaining to do" Amirah said.

"Well not to us" Shirley said.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Clean up Time and Devil Dogs

September 26th

Outside St Trond Air Base

Units from the Karlslander 12th Army to clean up the carnage left from the failed assault on the base of operations of United Nations Special Forces in Western Europe.

"Mein Gott, this was a warzone" Generalleutnant Blumentritt said when he saw the devastation. Amirah was standing next to him, smoking a cigarette.

"Yeah, they tried but they failed, they were bloodily repulsed" Amirah said as she breathed a cloud of smoke.

"Facing you, milady and your taskforce, who won't be destroyed?" Blumentritt asked.

"How is your daughter Eva, is she doing well? I hope what little I have done has helped her" Amirah asked.

"Milady, you are being very humble, you have done a great service to my family, Eva is extremely grateful for giving her a new jaw and new mouth, she now can eat without a straw and she can talk without having her chalkboard around though she still uses it every so often" Blumentritt smiled.

"Please, general, I did what I best could, after all, I let Goebbels slip or none of this would have happened" Amirah slipped the cigarette back into her mouth.

"Well, we can't change the past but we can shape our future with our actions today" Blumentritt said.

"True" Amirah said as she watched Karlslander pioneers clear away the destroyed vehicles while the infantrymen piled the dead bodies and shoved into pits.

"Ah, I do have one question" Blumentritt said.

"What is it, sir?" Amirah asked.

"My men and I have noted that Eva would sometimes bite off the ends of her cutlery as she is eating, will she be fine?" Blumentritt asked.

"Do not worry, sir, the core that I placed inside of your daughter would have upgraded her stomach so she can eat practically anything including dangerous and poisonous items so as my word of advice, not let her test food, she won't be able to tell whether it is dangerous or not" Amirah answered as she noticed that clean-up crew would stop at a spot and either stamp or spit at that spot. She couldn't help but sigh when she saw that the soldiers were defacing the corpse of Amsel, "It seems that your men have a deep hatred for Lt General Amsel"

"Well, the entire 12th Army and possible the entire Heer hates Amsel but this regiment in particular as Amsel tortured, raped and murdered the regiment commander who was a witch when he was put in command of the regiment's brigade because we were unaware of his activities at first. The regiment loved Colonel Junkers because she was like the regiment's mother to the point where she knew everyone in the regiment personally, something I have never seen before and she cared for her regiment, and I have noted that even after removing the Nazi-sympathiser regiment commander, the regiment hasn't been the same" Blumentritt said.

"I can see what you mean" Amirah said as she saluted the general, "Well I have to get going, general, I am to head back to frontlines"

"Have a safe trip, milady and again, thank you for what you have done" Blumentritt returned the salute and watched Amirah walk back to the air base to prepare to return to duty, "She has done so much yet still feels that it is not enough"

St Trond Air Base

"So Blumentritt knows what happened here?" Katherine asked.

"Yes, ma'am, I told him the whole thing" Amirah said.

"Good, now let's get going" Katherine said.

"Alright, everyone, get on the plane" Itami said and the group climbed into a C-47 Skytrain or Dakota depending on who you ask. Amirah was the last on board and she saw the fear in the eyes of some of the occupants especially those from not from her unit and Itami. She recalled what happened last night.

FLASHBACK

September 25th /26th

St Trond Air Base

"What… What are you?!" Piña asked in fear.

"Before I say a word, can Sergeant Kuribayashi lower her pistol? I am not a neuroi impersonating a human and besides I had blue light not red" Amirah said as she lit her cigarette.

"Hey, Amirah, a stick" Shirley asked.

"Me too" Gertrude asked as Amirah passed the two a cigarette each and lit the sticks with her lighter.

"Thanks" Shirley said.

"Danke" Gertrude said.

"You are welcome" Amirah replied as the three smoked their cigarettes.

"Fine but if you…" Kuribayashi lowered her pistol.

"Kuribayashi, I can end you before you can even think of shooting me" Amirah said as she neuroified her hand and just aimed her pinkie at Kuribayashi, it was glowing blue. This made her gulp from fear.

"So what are you, a demigoddess?" Rikaya asked.

"No, she can't be a demigoddess, they don't believe in that here" Lelei said.

"Now before you jump to conclusion, let me first inform you that first that I am part of two units, the 501st Joint Fighter Wing is my second unit which I joined in 1944" Amirah said.

"Then what was your first unit?" Tomita asked.

"I was no sorry am part of the SAS or Special Air Service" Amirah said.

"Special Air Service… what is that?" Bozes asked.

"Glad you asked, the Special Air Service is one Britannia's most elite units which conduct dangerous and specialized missions such as sabotage, intelligence gathering, prisoner rescue, demolition, capture vital personnel and assassinations" Amirah answered.

"What are you specialized in?" Kuribayashi asked.

"I am mostly conduct sabotage, intelligence gathering, demolitions and assassinations but I also do interrogations" Amirah smiled, "I am known in the special forces community as the Lady of Knives"

"Why… Why is that?" Piña gulped.

"For her skills with any sort of short blade, on and off battle" Gertrude said.

"So how does being an SAS operative have to do with you being a neuroi?" Kuribayashi asked.

"First of all I am not a neuroi, I am like Ember Vermillion, the Liberion Neuroi Witch" Amirah said.

"Oh…okay" Kuribayashi said softly.

"And hold your horses, I was getting there so calm your ass down" Amirah grumbled, "Back in 1943, I was infiltrating a secret Communist military base in Siberia which was researching into neuroi tech and the mission went down south, we got into a firefight with the Red Guard, the bastards with the red star and golden hammer and sickle on their uniforms in their main laboratory. So in the firefight, A cylinder filled with some sort of acid and a blue neuroi core broke and spilled all over the left side of my body and bloody hell it was fucking painful and for some reason I grabbed the core because I heard a voice say, 'Grab me' so I did just as my buddies pulled me back to safety. I must have been a sorry sight because one of them puked when they first saw me. So they brought me to safety and headed back to stop the Reds from getting any closer. Then I heard a voice go 'Let me enter you' and I was scared as fuck as I didn't know where this voice was coming from so I asked, 'Who are you?' and it replied 'I am the core in your hand' so I looked down at my disfigured left hand to see a glowing blue neuroi core and I went, 'Fuck, I bought it now' and it immediately said, 'Don't worry, I mean absolutely no harm' and I was hesitant because you know, neuroi, we were at war with them for four years and this one wants to help all of a sudden and it goes 'Let me help you, I know very well that you won't last if you don't get help' and I decided there and then, 'Ah fuck it, better than dying in this god forsaken icy hell' and it went in and boy did it hurt, it was like be dumped with more acid on the same place again but after all of that I looked at myself, and I looked exactly how I woke up this morning and here I am now with Aisyah and yes she is using my second name as her name and yes it is a she"

"Aisyah, who is she?" Kuribayashi said.

"That would be me" Aisyah as she pops over Amirah's left shoulder.

"WHAT is that?!" Piña asked.

"Told you, they would be scared" Amirah glanced to Aisyah.

"Well, I had to show myself don't I" Aisyah said.

"True" Amirah, "Now everyone, this is Aisyah"

"Hello everyone, I am Aisyah and I am the neuroi core that saved Amirah's life, now if you excuse me, I have to fix Amirah's wounds"

"Oh let me help" Yoshika said as she walked up to Amirah.

"Thanks, Yoshi" Aisyah smiled as the two started healing Amirah.

"Oh damn, this feels better than the bath" Amirah sighed in relief.

"Wait, how about you four, how is it that you are ok with what she is?" Tomita asked.

"She told us when we were stationed in Romagna last year when SS tried to attack our base, we were angry at first but we took time to think and realized that she did it to protect us and not to estrange us from her" Gertrude said.

"And thanks to her, Ember has been able to home in her powers" Shirley said.

"And help Ember and Blaze exact revenge on those who killed their mother" Gertrude said.

"Amirah here is also a damn good gunsmith so we thought we will lost a lot if we were to punish her and have her discharged though someone here would have blocked that anyway" Erica while glancing at Katherine.

"Guilty as charged" Katherine said.

"So there you have it, my whole story oh, I did forget to mention that I am the commander of Taskforce 141" Amirah said.

"You got to be kidding me" Kuribayashi gasped.

END OF FLASHBACK

Amirah looked out the window as she saw her taskforce board the C-54 that was parked next to them as they too were heading for Berlin.

"What is this carriage we are in?" Piña asked.

"This is a Douglas C-47 Skytrain transport plane" Itami answered.

"A transport plane? What is that?" Rory asked.

"You will soon see" Amirah smiled as soon the two engines of the C-47 roared into life.

"What was that?!" Tuka asked.

"Calm down Tuka that was the engines starting up" Itami said.

"They are loud" Tuka said as she held her ears as were the other who were not used to the loud engine noises.

"That's because they are powerful" Itami replied, this time his voice raised so to be heard over the engines. Just the pilot leaned over and turned to the cabin.

"We are good to go, commander" The pilot shouted.

"Alright, take us to Berlin, Mack" Amirah replied.

"Roger!" The pilot replied loudly, "Let's go Joe"

"I hear you Mack" The co-pilot replied. Soon the plane began taxi down the runway. Amirah watched as the guest grasped onto anything as the plane shook as it sped down the tarmac.

"Wha…What is going on?" Piña asked as she clenched to her chair.

"Take-off" Gertrude smiled as she leaned into her chair. Soon the shaking stopped as the plane left the ground and soared into the morning sky. It was uneventful trip though the guests from the Special Realm were intrigued and amazed by the view they got from the C-47 though the 501st girls had seen better views. After a few hours, they reached Berlin.

Karlsland

Berlin

Berlin Tempelhof Airport

Two officers were standing on the tarmac of Berlin's still militarized airport as they waited for a plane to come in to land. It was two Karlslanders; both were Luftwaffe officers with one being a major while the other was a lieutenant colonel.

"Do you think they will like the gifts we got for them?" The major asked.

"You know those four as well as I do, Peter, they will like the new equipment" The Lt Colonel replied.

"Well, I know three of them well, but Amirah, I don't know why but she seems very mysterious so I don't know how she will act, Ursula" Peter answered.

"Well, Amirah is her own person, Peter, she is a nice person once you take the time to know her" Ursula said.

"Yes that could be true" Peter said as he spots something in the distance, it was C-47 with two C-54s close behind, "I think I see them"

"Let's hope you're right, Peter" Ursula said as the three cargo planes came in for a landing. The C-47 came down first and it taxied to just in of the two officers. The wind from the props battered them but they stood fast. Soon the engines came to a stop and the rear door opened up and the first one out was Erica.

"Sis!" Erica shouted as she hugged Ursula, "It is good to see you again"

"Why is she so happy to see her sister? It was only two days since she last saw her" Piña asked.

"We are soldiers, Princess, which means we will never know when our final moments are so when meeting family and friends, we acts as if we hadn't seen them for months so when we do meet" Amirah said as she recalled the times she met up with one of her many siblings.

"So what brings you here?" Katherine asked.

"Well, I thought I would give my presents early" Ursula smiled.

"What presents are you talking about?" Shirley asked. Just then Hermann said as he walked to Peter and got him in a headlock.

"Well look what the wind brought in; wind blew you off course huh, you little squirt?" Hermann grinned as he held Peter's head.

"Hermann, let go of me!" Peter tried to pull his brother's arm off.

"So who's she? Your babysitter?" Hermann smiled.

"I am Lieutenant Colonel Ursula Hartmann and can you please let go of my assistant?" Ursula said.

"Jawohl" Hermann said as he let goes of Peter who bent down to grab his peaked cap and dusted it off. Hermann got a close look at Peter's insignias and patches.

"Fuck! They made you a major?!" Hermann gasped.

"Well, I have been doing such a fine job testing new aircraft and I have been doing my part as a fighter pilot that they gave me the promotions for it" Peter said.

"Lucky bastard, I fight for three years in the mountains only now am I a leutnant and you had the easy life and became a major? Bullshit" Hermann said.

"Hermann, calm the fuck down" Amirah said sternly.

"But this is unfair" Hermann barked back, forgetting that it was Amirah, he was complaining to.

"All is fair in love and fucking war, Lieutenant, not everyone gets their fair share so just suck it up and keep a stiff upper lip about it; do I make myself clear, Lieutenant Hermann von Luck?" Amirah snapped.

"Yes, ma'am" Hermann replied regretfully.

"Now as you were saying, Lieutenant Colonel Ursula Hartmann" Amirah said a neutral voice but there was hints of anger.

" _Oh she just went formal, she's pissed_ " Soap thought

" _You done it now mate, just hope she is easy on you_ " Price pitied Hermann.

"Ah yes, there are some presents for the 501st Three Strike Musketeers" Ursula said. This made two Lieutenant Colonels and a Wing Commander to exchange glances and their eyebrows all were raised simultaneously. It surprised everyone that this wasn't rehearsed.

"What kind of gifts are you giving them sis?" Erica asked.

"Peter, if you may" Ursula said.

"Jawohl" Peter said as he pulled the tarp off of three striker storage units or SSUs or Sus as everyone calls them. Piña, Bozes, Itami in fact everyone could sense the huge surprise in the three officers.

"Oh my…" Shirley gasped.

"Mein Gott…" Gertrude's voice trailed off.

"Bloody hell…" Amirah's cigarette fell out of her mouth. In front of the three of them were three band new jet strikers. On the left, in front of Shirley was the new P-80 Shooting Star from Lockheed in USLAAF Silver livery, in the centre, in front of Gertrude was a Me-262 Schwalbe in Karlsland's new Luftwaffe Silver livery and finally on the right, in front of Amirah was a Gloster Meteor in Britannian RAF newly adopted Silver livery.

"These are new jets for you three" Ursula smiled. The three said witches just stood there in silence as they stared at their new strikers.

"I think you just broke them, sis" Erica said.

"Are you three mad?" Ursula asked fearfully. The three witches slowly turned their heads to Ursula's direction and looked at her with the same face of muted surprise. The next thing the poor scientist knew was she was being smothered by three pairs of breasts.

"Mad? Are you kidding?! These are the best gifts ever!" Shirley smiled as she, Amirah and Gertrude had a hearty laugh.

"Wah! She's so lucky" Francesca grumbled.

"Must… stay… still" Yoshika said to herself but she was shaking in her boots.

"You are the best striker scientist ever! Thanks for the gifts! Bloody thanks!" Amirah grinned as she, Gertrude and Shirley let go of Ursula who then straightened her uniform and fixed her glasses.

"You should also thank Ludwig and Richtofen, they helped develop these strikers" Ursula smiled.

"So that's why you three would not be on base" Price said.

"Well, we are scientists still and it would be a waste for our knowledge and skills go unused, no?" Richtofen said.

"Besides we felt indebted to Amirah for steering us to the right path that we decided to do whatever we can to help the United Nations" Ludwig smiled.

"Well, you two have done an excellent service, thank you" Gertrude saluted them.

"You are welcome" Richtofen saluted back.

"We were just doing our part" Ludwig returned the salute.

"Hey guys, I just realized something" Shirley said.

"What is it?" Amirah asked.

"Our new strikers are silver" Shirley said

"Well, that's a strange but nice coincidence" Gertrude said.

"The Silver Sisters of the 501st" Shirley said.

"Nah, that has SS in the initials" Amirah frowned.

"How about the Jet Valkyries of the 501st" Gertrude suggested.

"Alright, that sounds about right" Shirley smiled.

"Agreed then, so now we are the Jet Valkyries" Amirah grinned as the three extended their right arms and place each hand on top of one another.

"Jet Valkyries!" The three threw their arms into the air. They all had a smile as they turned back to the rest.

"So what's next?" Shirley asked.

"How about two new members?" A new voice said. The three turned to see two new people it was a pair girls with one in USMC officer uniform while the other was in US Navy officer uniform. The others looked on in surprise to see these two officers but Amirah, Gertrude and Shirley were ecstatic as it was their very good friends from the Pacific Theatre. The five immediately walked up to each other and immediately began shaking hands and hugging each other. Yoshika, Francesca and Katherine remembered these two new arrivals as they were the ones taking care of Gertrude, Shirley and Amirah while the three were in the Pacific, helping with training and other support actions.

"Holy hell! Chris! Christy! Where in the blue blazes are you two doing here?" Amirah asked as she looked at the Marine witch.

"Well, we have been ordered to join you guys over there in the SR" Chris smiled.

"And we are not the only ones; four more witches have been dispatched as well, though they are heading to the 502nd and the 504th" Christy replied.

"So, I take it the 509th has been disbanded?" Shirley asked.

"Nah, just reduced in size, we had what? Over thirty girls so Command thought 30+ plus witches in a JFW was over kill for peacetime operations so we volunteered to beef up you girls" Chris said.

"Well, glad to have you two on board" Amirah grinned.

"Who are those two?" Piña asked.

"Oh sorry about that, everyone, meet our two friends here, this is Lieutenant Colonel Christiane Audrey Halsey of the United States Marine Corps and this is Commander Christine Jane Halsey of the United States Navy, they are our good friends from the Pacific" Amirah smiled.

"But to make your lives easier, we call Marine Halsey, Chris and Navy Halsey Christy" Shirley smiled.

"You sure have a lot of friends, commander" Foley said.

"What can I say? The more the merrier" Amirah grinned.

"Well, it is nice to see you all, hope we can get along" Chris said.

"Same here" Christy smiled. Then the two Halseys saw the three new jet strikers and smiled.

"Damn, looks like you girls got jets too" Chris whistled.

"What model you got?" Shirley asked.

"Well, we both got FJ Furys" Christy answered.

"That sounds great" Amirah said.

"Alright, let's get going, we have to get back to base remember?" Katherine reminded.

"Oh yeah, and you guys need to be set up over there" Amirah snapped her fingers. Soon they had all their stuff packed away into trucks and were getting ready to leave.

"Well, this is it then; see you around Shura" Itami said.

"See you around" Shura said as she climbed into a jeep.

"Make sure you do your paperwork" Amirah said.

"I will" Shura said as she drove off in the jeep.

"Well, it seems our little reunion has been cut short again, sis" Erica said as she hugged Ursula.

"It was nice while it lasted but don't worry, I am sure we will meet again" Ursula said to Erica's ear.

"I promise I will come back" Erica replied, "Now please keep safe sis"

"I will, Erica" Ursula smiled as tears formed in her eyes, "I will"

"Peter, take care of her for me" Erica pointed to Peter, "Oh I will have Amirah hunt you down"

"Ja…JAWOHL" Peter stammered.

"Good" Erica as the two Hartmanns broke their hug.

"Well, it is goodbye then" Ursula said.

"Yes it seems so, goodbye sis" Erica as she climbed into the back of a truck. Ursula waved them off as the convoy of trucks headed off for the gate.

"Don't worry my love, she will be alright, she has some of the best witches on her side" Peter said.

"That is true" Ursula said as she watched the convoy snake away from the airport. Just then another C-54 flew in but as she came in, she wiggled her large wings and soon out from her rear doors were small parachutes. Ursula and Peter couldn't help but smile it was the famous Candy Bomber though it should be Bombers as many transport planes landing in the various airfields around Berlin would drop snacks and toys to the children of Berlin to ease the suffering they faced as they returned to their wounded city.

"There goes that great pilot again" Peter smiled as he watched those parachutes flutter in the wind

"So, other than the 509th volunteers, who else is going over?" Amirah asked.

"Well, the First and Second Marine Divisions from Liberion and the 1st and 2nd Imperial Marine Divisions from Fuso" Chris said.

"Damn those are tough bastards, and if the Empire wasn't in trouble already" Shirley said.

"What are marines?" Bozes asked. Chris and Christy looked at her as if she just asked when was the first rock was formed.

"She's from the other side" Amirah.

"That explains it" Chris said.

"Marines are troops whom are highly trained in combat; they are also trained in assaulting enemy held territory from ships using special boats and once they are on shore, they will move out and give the enemy all sorts of problems and the marines being redeployed had three years of vicious fighting under their belts" Amirah explained.

"The Empire is doomed" Piña said when she noticed something, she saw columns of soldiers marching alongside the trucks. She looked at these soldiers who had solemn grim and determined faces. Then a trumpet was heard. She stood up and saw a band and they started playing. Piña listened to the tune which she heard Chris began to hum to as well. Suddenly she stood up and sang with the other soldiers

"From the Halls of Montezuma

To the shores of Tripoli;

We fight our country's battles

In the air, on land, and sea;

First to fight for right and freedom

And to keep our honour clean;

We are proud to claim the title

Of United States Marine.

Our flag's unfurled to every breeze

From dawn to setting sun;

We have fought in every clime and place

Where we could take a gun;

In the snow of far-off Northern lands

And in sunny tropic scenes,

You will find us always on the job

The United States Marines.

Here's health to you and to our Corps

Which we are proud to serve;

In many a strife we've fought for life

And never lost our nerve.

If the Army and the Navy

Ever look on Heaven's scenes,

They will find the streets are guarded

By United States Marines" The soldiers sang loudly and proudly as they marched for the gate. Just then another tune was heard and this was by the soldiers behind the first group.

"Mamoru mo semeru mo kurogane no

Ukaberu shiro zo tanomi naru

Ukaberu sono shiro hinomoto no

Mikuni no yomo wo mamoru beshi

Magane no sono fune hinomoto ni

Adanasu kuni wo semeyokashi

Iwaki no kemuri wa wadatsumi no

Tatsu ka to bakari nabi kunari

Tama utsu hibiki wa ikazuchi no

Koe ka to bakari doyomu nari

Banri no hatou wo norikoete

Mikuni no hikari kagayakase

Umi yukaba mizuku kabane

Yama yukaba kusamusu kabane

Okimi no he ni koso shiname

Nodoniwa shinaji" The other soldiers sang but not as loud as the first group.

"We still beat them in spirit" Chris grinned.

"Hey, the Corps is a new one" Yoshika defended.

"So you a Fusoan Marine?" Chris asked.

"Yes" Yoshika said.

"Well, why didn't tell me earlier?! I love the Fusoan Marines, they are just as tough as our boys" Chris smiled.

"I know, I had served a battle with them before" Yoshika said.

"Oh, when was that?" Chris asked.

"The battle of Frankfurt de Main, I led a company of Fusoan Marines that was stationed in Europe and I stayed with that unit for about three months before heading back to the 501st, the boys still write letters to me" Yoshika smiled as she remembered the company she sleep in foxholes with in the Karlslander city and forests.

"That shows that you left a mighty good impression on the soldiers if they still remember you" Chris smiled, "Now give me a shake"

"Sure" Yoshika replied as the two marine officers grabbed each other's hand.

"Lieutenant Colonel Christiane Audrey Halsey" Chris grinned.

"Captain Yoshika Miyafuji" Yoshika grinned. Piña and Bozes just looked on in muted horror as they recalled Italica.

Meanwhile near the Reichstag

Three army officers watched with vengeful eyes as they watched the convoy of trucks and columns of soldiers"

"Hmph" A Liberion officer grumbled, "Look at that bitch go; she thinks she is safe"

"But Shepherd, both you and I know that she will pay for what she done to comrade Amsel" The Orussian general smiled.

"Yes that is true Makarov, it won't be long" Shepherd smiled.

"Too bad the info you gave us was wasted, Steiner but you will be paid handsomely" Makarov said.

"It was not a problem" Steiner said.

"Excuse sirs" A new voice said. The three officers turned to see a pair of Britannian officers.

"What is it?" Shepherd asked.

"Nothing sirs, but there is something for you" The first Britannian officer said.

"What is it?" Makarov grumbled before he and Shepherd were knocked out cold from the punches to the faces by the two Brit officers.

"Knuckles sirs" The second officer smiled, "I see you can punch old man"

"Shut up Soap, let's get going, Amirah wants them for information" Price said, "Price here, we taken them out"

"Good" Amirah smiled just her truck entered the gate, "That is good"

"Thank you for playing the double crosser, Steiner" Price said as he extended a hand, "Sorry about your back"

"It was my pleasure, I haven't done espionage for quite some time so when Amirah asked me if I wanted, I said yes and don't worry about my back, we didn't know how heavy that halberd was" Steiner smiled as he shook Price's hand, "Tell Amirah, thanks for getting my sister's killer"

"I will" Price said as he and Soap took

It was said that screams could be heard near the POW camp that night in the Special Realm. Now the United Nation Expeditionary Force now was buffed with more men and equipment and many of these were of the vaunted and feared USMC and IFMC under the command of a veteran commander, General Holland "Howling Mad" Smith. Now the Empire is in deep shit.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Messengers

September 26th

Special Realm

United Nations Forces Base "Fort "Gorey" Glory"

United Nations Air Force Base Fort Unity

Prisoner of War camp

The knights turned prisoners had grouped up around Bozes and Piña who were depressed as they have ever seen. They noticed that many of their fellow countrymen were being taken away through the gate. What becomes of them? The knights could never ask as their fellow countrymen would never come back.

"What is the matter, milady? What has happened? What did you learn from your journey?" Panache asked.

"The Empire is done for, it will be destroyed" Piña grimaced.

"What? What are you saying that?" Panache asked, alarmed by the defeatist language of the princess.

"The Empire has picked a fight not with just a nation but a coalition of the entire world beyond the gate" Piña answered.

"An entire world? You must be joking, milady" Another knight said.

"Nicolazka, have you looked around? Do you not see that they wear different uniforms, they use different equipment, speak in different languages, and are in different in shapes and sizes?" Piña asked.

"Yes… milady, sorry milady" Nicolazka replied softly.

"That bad huh" Grey asked.

"The gap between us them is overwhelming" Bozes said, "They had just finished fighting a war and it hasn't been a day of peace, our forces appeared and threatened the peace they had fought six years long and hard for"

"My gods, what have we done?" Hamilton gasped.

"It is too late now, the Empire is doomed" Piña said.

United Nations Special Realm Armed Forces Headquarters

"Well Smith, I must say, it is a pleasure that you are here" Patton said, "I was worried that they will send MacArthur over here"

"We were not stupid, Patton, we all know that if you and MacArthur were in the same theatre, we will never see anything get done because the two of you would be bickering over the map should be let alone unit movements" Katherine said.

"Yeah we would be at each other's necks" Patton said.

"Besides she is now the commander of all UN Armed Forces in Asia and she got her hands full helping the Fusoans rebuild their broken nation" Katherine added.

"That's true" Patton said, "Well it is good to have you here, Smith"

"Thanks, Patton but you all do know how MacArthur really is right?" Smith asked.

"Yeah we all do but we needed to keep the press dumb" Patton grinned.

"Hah, that's a good idea" Smith grinned.

"Well, the press can be bloody annoying" Montgomery said.

"Alright, Eisenhower has given us the green light" Katherine said.

"Well, let's show them what a good blitzkrieg can do when the time comes" Rommel grinned.

"Yes but let's get everything ready for Operation Gale Force" Rokossovsky said just as a flight of B-29s and Tu-4s flew took off bound for the capital.

"Are you bombing them?" Smith asked.

"No, we are going to scaring them" Katherine smiled.

Meanwhile

Imperial Capital

"What is the status of the reorganization?" Molt asked.

"We have so far created three new brigades of men" Marcus answered.

"The progress is too slow, we need to speed up the reorganization" Zorzal argued.

"And lose our entire army to the enemy again?" Marcus countered.

"They are not strong! If they were, they would be attacking now" Zorzal reasoned. Then a faint noise was heard.

"What is going on?" Molt asked as he looked around. Just then a soldier burst into the room.

"Your highnesses! There are large silver dragons coming from over the mountains!" A soldier shouted.

"What?!" Zorzal gasped as his father walked to the window where he saw large silver dragons coming out of the clouds. Zorzal joined him at the window as the noise they were hearing became louder. They saw the silver dragons flew in towards the capital.

"Are they going to attack the capital?" Molt gasped. Then the dragons began changing direction. They flew on the other rims of the city walls. They watched as dragon riders attempted to intercept them but the silver dragons tore them out of the skies with fire magic from the below their chins and tails. Molt and Zorzal then saw their bellies open and saw them drop hundreds of black objects. They watched as the black objects fall towards the open fields surrounding the city walls.

"What was the purpose of that?" Zorzal asked. The answer soon came when the black objects exploded the instant they touched the ground. Molt and Zorzal fell to the floor as everything around them shook. The glass in the windows shattered. And all throughout the city similar scenes were unfolding as the people ran for cover from falling glass shards. Soldiers who were standing guard on the walls nearest to the explosions found themselves thrown to the floor or off the walls from the explosions. Some of the structures in the capital city were shaken so badly that they crumbled into rumble. Fires broke out throughout the city. Molt and Zorzal were completely dazed as they staggered to their feet. They looked out the blown out windows and saw the capital city was in chaos, the first time its history since the early days of the Empire. They looked to the skies and saw the silver dragons turn away towards the mountains again.

"Your highnesses, are you two alright?" Marcus asked.

"By heavens, what magic was that?" Molt asked.

"I don't know, Your Highness but it is over" Marcus said.

"Emperor! One of my men found this at his post" A soldier said with a letter in his hand.

"What does it say?" Zorzal asked.

"I don't know your highness" The soldier said as he gave the letter to the crown prince. The crown prince took the letter and his eyes widened from the contents.

"What does it say, Zorzal" Molt asked.

"To leaders of the Empire; you had just witnessed a fraction of what we can do, now prepare as we will soon unleash a force of destruction that you have never seen before; from the commanders from the other world" Zorzal read the letter.

"Gods, what have we done?" Molt asked.

Meanwhile

United Nations Forces Base Fort "Gorey" Glory

Itami was reviewing his troops as once again his team has been bolstered in strength, this time with a Liberion Marine squad with a M20 Utility Car, a Liberion Marine M-16 Multiple Gun Motor Carriage and its crew, a Marine tank witch, a Fusoan Marine squad with a Fusoan M3A1 Scout Car, a Fusoan Marine tank witch and a motorcycle and its rider as all the recon teams were redesignated Armed Recon Units which basically they were larger and more heavily armed recon teams. Itami's recon team was no different as it shot up from 25 to 45. Next to him was a veteran marine, Gunnery Sergeant Thomas Eisenhower.

"Alright, good work everyone; those were some of the finest drills, looks like we make fine team" Itami said.

"Yes, that is true, sir, your boys are a fine bunch, I am sure we will get along just fine" Thomas smiled.

"Why thank you, Gunnery Sergeant" Itami said. Recon Team 3 has broken in their new marine attachments and soon they will be back on the road and Kuribayashi was very happy to hear that Marines will be joining them because she was a huge fan of marines.

"Alright, that's it for now, we are moving out within the hour" Itami said.

Meanwhile

3km from Fort Glory

"Alnus" A cloaked figure stood on a hill overlooking Alnus said as it looked down at the military fort, "Where the men in green are…"

In the month after UNAF established the Alnus Garrison. The areas around it became peaceful after the Battle of Italica, while Imperial Army's activities had practically ceased. The United Nations Armed Forces decided to conduct language classes and other academic classes for the refugees and prisoners of war so to improve their knowledge. At the same time, bureaucrats from foreign and defense ministries from UN nations along with members from the UNAF take classes to better understand the language of the Special Realm. The teachers are members of the Third Armoured Recon Unit, Sage Cato and his apprentice.

When not in class, the POWs were given work such as assisting in the repair of Berlin, and farming. Piña and her Order were at first rather hostile to the idea but soon they found that they started to enjoy their work. It also surprised the POWs when they were first paid for their work. At the same time, food aid to the refugees was halted as they have established dragon scales trade as their source of income. However, seeing there is quite a distance between Alnus to the nearest town, there would be a problem when it came to transporting goods; so to solve this, the Alnus Villagers with assistance from Fort Glory's Post Exchange opened a Post Exchange at the village square. The store was a major success as many flocked to the store.

However this strained the old lady who was in charge of the Post Exchange. Hence, some of the POWs offered to help but soon this was not enough so the village community requested House Formal to recommend capable workers; they sent some of their maids to assist which, coupled with the other extra-species that inadvertently made more people come over to the Post Exchange. While this takes place, merchants have flocked to buy goods from the United Nations. The villagers had to respond to their request. The scale of operations soon quickly expanded. The PX used Karlslander Marks to stock goods from the United Nations which was traded for local currency which came in ever increasing volume. A dining hall had to be built for the workers which also attracted off duty UN troops. This was a great success but it meant lack of labour so more help had to be called in from House Formal and now from the freed extra-species slaves uncovered on recon trips. This was bad news for the Empire as one; one of their businesses, slavery was being hit hard and two; their people were falling in love with goods from the UN and three; the discovery of slave camps were infuriating the UN troops even more, especially the Marines.

Back to the settlement, with the influx of people coming in, the village soon became by Liberion standards, a small town as it had a police station, a small clinic, a bed and breakfast, a tavern, a school and a small temple along the usual assortments of houses and shops. The peace is kept by Military Police made of former POWs, UN MPs with Rory in charge. It was an incredible sight for anyone new as they saw peoples and extra-species of all sorts going around their business. The rapid expansion of the Alnus Post Exchange was creating a ripple effect as it reduced the number of marauders in the region as they became guards the Post Exchange convoys which in turn, reduce the number of UN troops needed to guard the convoys. Alnus Village or as the Liberions just call it, Alnus has grown quite a bit.

Night of September 26th

Alnus

The only tavern in the town

"Welcome!" A warrior bunny in a dirndl welcomed as people came in.

"Fuu" A tired soldier sighed as he sat down, "Miss, give me an ale!"

"We don't have ale here!" The warrior bunny replied, "But we have beer!"

"Beer?" The soldier asked as he removed his helmet.

"It's a drink you can only buy at Alnus. It isn't strong but it tastes great" A patron explained, "Are you here for the town's job too?"

"Yeah, though I got cold sweat when I met Rory the Reaper" The soldier smiled, "I managed to get a job as a guard for the trade caravans between HQ and Italica"

"Here is your beer" The warrior bunny waitress placed a mug down.

"That's good to hear. The town currently has ten caravans" The patron smiled, "Take care of my back if we end up together"

"Sure" The soldier smiled as he grabbed the beverage and took a sip.

"Ah! Cool and delicious!" The soldier declared.

"Right?" The guard asked, "…What were you doing before?"

"I was a fine soldier when I came to attack Alnus" The soldier recalled his past, "I got lucky when I didn't join those who attacked Italica and ended up against the reaper…"

"Sorry for asking. Never know what might do without a decent job" The guard said.

"What's up?" The waitress grinned as she placed a plate of food down, "Adult men whispering to each other?"

"He, he" A drunken man chuckled as he reached over and groped the waitress's bottom. The waitress was angry as she turned around and kicked the man hard and far.

"NEVER COME BACK!" The waitress barked, "My ass isn't that cheap!"

"So how much does it cost to touch?" Itami asked, "Delilah"

"Hm?" Delilah turned to see Itami remove his cap.

"Master Itami!" Delilah suddenly turned modest while heading into the tavern.

"Master Itami" The owner of the tavern called out, "There are upper class seats free in the back!"

"Thanks head chef, but we are fine here" Itami smiled as he, Kurokawa, Kuwabara, Rory and Thomas sat down.

"Dora, four beers please" Rory said to a passing waitress.

"Yes ma'am" Dora smiled as she headed back in. She came back soon, "Thanks for waiting"

"Wow, never thought I would be served beer by a …" Thomas tried to remember what to call Dora.

"Dog-people" Itami said.

"Thanks" Thomas said, "By a Dog-people"

"Why you are welcome" Dora smiled as she went to serve other patrons.

"So Kurokawa" Itami started, "What do you want to talk about?"

"Of course, it's about Tuka" Kurokawa said.

"That's the elf girl right? What's wrong with her?" Thomas asked.

"She seems to act as if there is someone around but is not there" Kurokawa answered.

"Oh, how long has she been like this?" Thomas asked.

"For nearly a month, her symptoms are getting worse. We can't keep ignoring them..." Kurokawa said.

"Speak of the devil, there she is" Thomas pointed out as everyone at the table turned to the lone wandering elf.

"Tuka, looking for someone?" Rory teased, "Maybe a guy?"

"No, no!" Tuka flustered, "Just a little…" She then headed off somewhere into town.

"She walks around town like that every night around this time" Kurokawa said, "Looking for a person who isn't here"

"I have seen that before" Thomas said, "Happened quite a bit back in the Solomons"

"…." Rory and Kuwabara drank in silence as they looked at each other.

"What are you going to do about it?" Kurokawa asked.

" _Seeing a young girl chugging beer is just…_ " Kuwabara sighed.

" _Previously when he/I pointed it out…_ " Rory and Kuwabara thought the same thought as they recalled something.

" _Maybe I went too far with treating him as a youngster?_ " Rory thought.

"… But Kurokawa is there a reason to force her to accept reality?" Rory asked, "What's wrong with running away?"

"Of course it's wrong. One can't live in the present without accepting reality. It's safe to presume Tuka's father who was attacked by the dragon is dead" Kurokawa said, "Spending her present that is near eternal in a gap between dream and reality chasing a dead person is too sad"

"Well that is right, but…" Rory looked up into the night sky, " _Being alone isn't enough to save someone. 960 years… countless meetings and farewells… I have overcome them. But I can't tell if others can do the same_ "

" _This reminds me of back in the Pacific, I have seen many come and go, it is hard to forget the faces… Not many can handle it, heck even we Marines have trouble time to time_ " Thomas pondered.

"Kurokawa, if we tried to make Tuka accept reality" Itami asked, "Do you think she would accept it? It could drive her up a wall"

" _Why is this man, who has clearly turned his back from reality worried about that?_ " Rory pondered.

"Refill please" Rory asked a waitress, " _He just keeps getting more and more interesting_ "

"I agree with the lieutenant, I have seen cases where we forced boys and girls out of their delusions only have them go insane" Thomas said.

"Also, do you know enough about Tuka to know what's going on in her head?" Itami asked, "We are not in a position to stay close to her. What if we were ordered to take part in an offensive tomorrow, we can't bring her?"

"… So we should leave her be?" Kurokawa scowled.

"Yeah, I am not going to stop you but if you can't take responsibility till the end then I suggest don't do it at all, you are doing no one any good. It's just useless meddling" Itami said.

"Think about what the Lieutenant said, Kurokawa" Thomas said as he started smoking a cigar, "If you are going to do something, make sure you can finish it or you wasted your resources on that endeavour"

"I understand!" Kurokawa barked as she stood up, "I have to get ready for tomorrow, so I am heading back!"

"Oh, I will go with the Sergeant First Class" Kuwabara said as he stood up as well. The two sergeants headed back for base. Itami, Rory and Thomas watched as they headed off into the night.

"Well, I best be off, lieutenant" Thomas said as he downed his drink and stood up, "I still have things to do, good night sir"

"Good night, Eisenhower" Itami said as the gunnery sergeant headed for base as well.

"Drink up, dummy" Rory said as she toasted with Itami, "Was there a need to put it that coldly?"

"My heart isn't big enough that I could be nice to everyone" Itami answered.

"Liar" Rory grinned.

"About what?" Itami asked.

"Nothing" Rory said, " _Even though you acted coldly deliberately_ "

"Make it so that there is room for only one person in your heart" Rory said.

"Why?" Itami asked.

"It will make you popular" Rory answered.

"Isn't it the opposite?" Itami questioned.

"To give an example, to a woman a man who is nice to everyone is like how men view a woman who spreads her legs for everyone. If they are only nice to one person, the a woman is going to want to be that person" Rory explained.

"Hmm…" Itami hummed, "Rory is kind. Even though you are the death and judgement's god, Emroy's apostle called Rory the Reaper"

"There seems to be a misunderstanding" Rory said, "Governing is over death means to govern over life. Death is the end of life. In order to meet an ideal death, you have to live an ideal life"

"An ideal life…" Itami echoed that phrase as he pondered on it.

"That's right" Rory said, "Dora! Refill!"

"You should leave it at that" Itami said, "I'm not going to care if you pass out"

"No…, be gentler" Rory said.

"Maybe I can carry you to your bed" Itami joked.

"Stingy" Rory kicked Itami's leg.

"Ouch!" Itami grunted.

" **Hey! Master! What is this?! Do you let children drink?!** " A voice barked. Everyone in the tavern froze as they turned to the mystery figure standing at Rory and Itami's table.

" _Ufu, I feel great! How many centuries have passed since I last enjoyed being with a man? Itami Youji, a man from another world. He may be bland but there is something captivating about him. The few remaining decades until I ascend to godhood… if it's with Youji…_ " Rory began imagining the scene in her head where Itami would carry her to her room and the rest is history, " _That was how it should have been. I was getting him drunk at a good pace. But you… you had to… treat me, Rory Mercury like a brat!_ "

" _What is she thinking?!_ " A wolfman gritted his teeth, " _Calling Rory the Reaper a brat_ "

" _Oh this is not going to end well_ " A centaur thought.

" _It's going to rain blood_ " A guardsmen gasped.

" _She must be a newcomer. She'll probably be dead before she realizes she picked a fight with a demigod apostle_ " Another guardsman thought.

" **Nearly 300 year old dark elf woman, showing off that voluptuous body that men must love…** " Rory whispered before she raised her voice, " **Who are you? Why have you come to Alnus?** "

" **I am Yao Haa Dushi, daughter of Dehan of the Dushi clan of Schwarz Forest** " The dark elf answered, " **I came here with a request for the 'people in green'** "

" **PLEASE SAVE ME!** " Rory jumped to Yao's side, " **That man keeps making me drink! He keeps on saying 'Are my drinks not good enough for you?!'** "

" **…** **Eh? EEEH!? ME!?** " Itami exclaimed as he stood up stunned.

"I knew it" Yao said, "You were planning to take advantage of this girl after she'd passed out"

"Yes he was planning to make me his plaything and use me until I was broken…"

"Now, you don't have to be afraid anymore" Yao said. Rory then looked up at Itami and stuck her tongue at him, thinking he wouldn't notice but he did.

" _You were faking?! Why?_ " Itami screamed in his head.

"I will not forgive a scoundrel like you!" Yao said as she reached for her sword, "I shall administer your punishment right here!"

" _Sayonara!_ " Itami thought as his legs moved.

"Young girl, be at ease" Yao smiled, "I shall take care of this cowardly…"

"SEE YOU AROUND OLD MAN!" Itami ran off to base, "PUT IT ON MY TAB!"

"Sure" The head chef called out.

"A~s expected of Master Itami, he sure knows how to run" Delilah grinned.

"… Good" Yao sheathed her sword, "Evil has been banished. You can be at peace…Huh?"

"That kid should learn some manners" Yao sighed, "Judging from her outfit, she might have been a trainee acolyte of Emroy…"

"Hey you! Did you come to just bother our customers?" Delilah asked, "Or are you going to order something?"

"Yes" Yao said, "That was my intention"

Yao entered the tavern, as she unravelled the cloth from her head. She notices men in similar attire to Itami's clothes. She also notices men wearing clothes she has never seen before. She noticed they were quite friendly with each other despite of different build and colour.

" _That man was wearing the same clothes as some of those men_ " Yao thought.

"What would you like?" The head chef asked.

"Ah! Something grilled and some kind of alcoholic beverage, please" Yao said.

"Delilah, get the lady a beer" The chef said. Delilah poured a pint of beer from a tap.

"Yo newcomer" A dwarf asked, "So you came looking for the people in green?"

"Feel like telling us why?" A catgirl asked.

"S-Sure" Yao replied, "I have to borrow the people in green's power. You wouldn't happen to know where I can find them"

Everyone in the bar who spoke the native language looked on as they realize something.

" _So that's why Rory acted like that_ " A wolfman thought.

" _As payback for treating her like a brat_ " A guardsman thought.

" _My condolences_ " A former bandit frowned.

" _You just pointed a sword at those people in green, at Master Itami, you know!_ " A veteran guardsman pointed out but did not say.

"…I'm not sure if that's possible" The dwarf looked away.

"That's right, nya" The catgirl looked away as well.

"Why not? I have heard that the people in green are of a noble disposition" Yao questioned, "If that's the case, then they wouldn't refuse a person in need"

"Anyway" Delilah said as she places Yao's food and beer on the counter, "You can continue after you've have something to eat"

"Yes… This is beer?" Yao said as she sipped the beer, "Nm, delicious"

"Of course, I don't expect them to do it for free" Yao said as she pulled out a large bag. She opens it.

"This is an uncut diamond" Yao announced, "If that isn't enough, I am ready to offer my body! I have already said farewell to all my relatives!"

"A diamond the size of a person!? You could buy yourself a noble's title with a landed fief with that!" The wolfman pointed out.

"Pick me!" The catgirl tried her luck.

"An amulet of Hardy, skilfully crafted by the dark elves, on its own is worth a fortune! And your body on top of that!" The veteran guardsman said.

"How about me?!" A guardsman asked.

"I'm sorry but your powers are insufficient" Yao asked.

"What are you going ask them for?" The wolfman asked.

"To slay a wounded flame dragon" Yao answered, "Several months ago in Schwarz Forest, we fled our village when a flame dragon suddenly attacked and took refuge in the mountains and canyons nearby. But the flame dragon sniffed out our hiding places, and continued to eat our brethren. The lands which had been our hunting grounds became the hunting grounds of the flame dragon. Amidst the days of starving and cursing, there were some who fought back with swords of magic and mithril. All they accomplished was add another sword to the field of swords in the flame dragon's nest. Faith in Hardy, Lord of the underworld changed to obsession. The smile of despair and futility spread across our people. During those times, we realized that dragon has been wounded as it had an arrow in its right eye and its right arm was gone. This is when we heard rumours of the "people in green" and the "rods of steel". The people in green are our last hope so it was decided that I was to travel north and seek the people of green in Alnus. So slaying a flame dragon…" Yao looked at the crowd, "Do you think you could do it?"

"Impossible! Even trying would be suicide!" The wolfman backed down.

"Only a god or an apostle would stand a chance" The veteran guardsman said.

"Y-You should take this to the people in green…" Another guardsman said.

" _But…_ " They all glanced over to a Karlslander and a Britannian soldier talking to each other about how they barely understood what the natives were saying.

" _You sure have terrible luck_ " They all thought.

September 27th

United Nations Air Force Base Fort Unity

"Alright, girls, let's have some fun with these jet strikers" Shirley grinned as she taxied to the main runway. She wasn't the only one as she was with her close knit of friends, Amirah of the Britannian Royal Air Force, Gertrude of the Karlslander Luftwaffe, Christiane of the Liberion Marine Corps, Christine of the Liberion Navy, and Ember of the Liberion Army Air Forces. This sextet is often called the Strike Witches' Brass Sextet as they all had the same level of rank and was in the same unit. Right now, they were going to have fun in their new jet strikers. It was a busy morning for the air base as Liberion and Fusoan Marine and Naval planes were being brought in from the Gate but the runway was clear so the girls decided to get used to their strikers.

"This is going to be a great day" Gertrude smiled.

"Yes it will, Gertrude, as long none of us gets lost" Amirah grinned.

"Hey, I am not that bad" Christy rebutted.

"You still kinda are bad at directions, sis" Chris said.

"Oh come on!" Christy pouted as everyone had a round of laughter.

"Well that's siblings for you, making sure your feet are on the ground" Ember smiled.

"Hey, I just realized, this is probably the first time five jet strikers and a prop strikers take off together" Shirley pointed out.

"This is also the first time jet strikers have flown in the Special Realm" Gertrude added.

"This is also the first time any jet has flown in the Special Realm" Christy said.

"And the first time any Marine or Navy flier has flown in the Special Realm" Chris pointed out.

"The 501st Joint Fighter Wing, we break records as good as we take out neuroi" Amirah smiled which everyone laughed.

"Alright, let's get airborne!" Shirley cheered. The six witches started their strikers and prepared to take off.

"This is Alnus Tower to 501st JFW, Yeager, Barkhorn, Amirah, M Halsey, N Halsey, Vermillion, all are clear for take-off" The tower radioed.

"Roger, we heard you loud and clear, Alnus" Amirah smiled, "Let's fly!"

In the forest near Alnus

"*Jet engine's roar*" Yao's eyes shot up when she heard an unfamiliar roar. She looked around but remembered the dragon wasn't here.

"This is…" Yao looked around before remembering, "Ah… I had to camp outdoors because the inns were full. It seems like there might be other elves around here. It's a nice forest and the spirits of wind are-"

"*A strong gust of wind*" Yao heard the noise and looked up and saw above her was a flying maiden, a Valkyrie perhaps. Yao watched as five more flying maidens appeared.

In the sky

"These strikers are top notch!" Shirley cheered as she soared into the sky.

"Ja, they are wunderbar!" Gertrude smiled as she followed Shirley.

"Ha, ha, magnificent, these jets are magnificent!" Amirah grinned as she was close behind.

"Look out world, here come the Jet Valkyries" Christy cheered.

"And we are coming with a bang!" Chris smiled.

"Damn, you guys are leaving me in the dust" Ember joked.

Back in the forest

"Silver swords flying through the sky" Yao observed, "No! Those are people riding in them!"

"The rumours… they were true" Yao shed tears of joy, "I'm sure they could easily defeat the flame dragon!"

United Nations Armed Forces Base Fort _Gorey_ Glory

"So where are we heading to lieutenant?" Thomas asked.

"Commander, why do we have more than double the medical supplies?" Kurokawa asked.

"We are going to find more slave camps and liberate them; the brass doesn't want them to be caught in the crossfire when the offensive takes place" Itami said.

"So the medical supplies are to give first aid to freed slaves we meet" Kurokawa said.

"Yes" Itami said.

"But sir, we don't have enough room on our vehicles" Pierrat said, "How are we going to transport them?"

"Don't worry, we will just find and liberate them, then we wait for a convoy of trucks to come and take them back" Itami said.

"Well, that sounds like a great plan" Sullivan said.

"Alright, let's mount up and roll out" Itami said.

"Hm, hey Sledge, you think we will see a centaur?" A Marine asked his buddy as they climbed into their M20 Utility Car.

"I don't know Sid, we might if we are lucky" Sledge replied.

"Yeah, if Snafu doesn't scare them away" Another marine joked.

"Nah, you will Jay, if you shit your pants again" Snafu grinned. Armed Recon Unit Three were soon in their vehicles and were soon on their way.

Outside the base

Yao was running towards Alnus to find the men in green but she stopped to see a convoy of horseless carriages and horseless knights rumble right pass her. She looked in amazement at the convoy of carriages race pass at speeds she never thought possible for carts.

" _Rod of steel, flying maidens, horseless carriages, horseless knights_ " Yao recalled what she saw, "With what I have seen, there isn't anything the men in green can't do"

Yao then ran for Alnus to find the men in green. However she didn't realize the trouble she will face.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Communications Problems and Liberation

September 27th

" _People in Green; the people in green… it's true that I was told they wear several kinds of green uniforms… green uniform…_ " Yao thought as she ran down the road towards Alnus. She spots a few men in green standing around a vehicle " _Speaking of which, that insolent guy and those men inside that place yesterday were wearing various green uniforms… could it be that the people in green are… The men wearing those clothes!?_ "

"Y… You guys!" Yao called out to the men who all turned to her, "You are the people in green, aren't you? Would you please listen to my request? My name is Yao Haa Dushi, and I travelled here from the Schwarz Forest, a flame dragon suddenly appeared a month ago, our tribe is being wiped out… Please lend a helping hand to clan, this is my earnest wish!"

"Um… hello, how are you doing?" One of the men answered in a very monotonous tone. This surprised Yao.

"I am doing fine, goodbye" Yao said as she went off to find someone else. She saw a bunch of men and women boarding a vehicle. She approached one of them.

"Sir, can you help me? My tribe is in trouble, we need the men in green's help to fight" Yao said but a voice cut her off.

" **Sergeant Chuikov, you can chat latter, we need to move out now!** " A woman on the vehicle barked.

" **Yes Lieutenant** " The man replied before returning to Yao, "Look, I am sorry but I have to go, my unit is moving out"

"What?" Yao uttered as she saw the man climb into the vehicle which soon rode off.

In Alnus Town

Yao was in the town, she was not pleased with what she has uncovered.

" _Crap, I spent half a day speaking out to various people wearing green uniforms and even the brown, grey and blue uniforms. The result: they either didn't understand my language or didn't understand my dialect, and then there were those who could understand me but couldn't be talked to as they were heading out to somewhere and in the meantime, my companions, the flame dragon_ " Yao grimaced as she thought of her luck.

"Miss dark elf" A man said. Yao turned to look at him, "You're looking for the people in green? Want me to lead you to them?"

"You know their whereabouts?!" Yao exclaimed.

"Aah" The man said, "It's this way, follow me"

The two made their way into the forest but Yao immediately caught on and gave the man a good kick between the legs. He went off with his hands gripping his crotch.

"Oh boy… did he think I'm a prostitute?" Yao sighed, "He knew some courtesy, but it's not like I'd just give into give in to temptation. He also dropped his purse"

The scene was repeated a few times and she ended up with a few bags of money. She wandered through the town and ended up in the town's Post Exchange.

" _I didn't see it yesterday because it was night, but I've never seen a store this large_ " Yao thought as she looked at the store.

"Welcome…" The shop clerk said as Yao entered the store. She looked around and was amazed by the goods in the store. She then notices something, she saw the shop clerk, a cat-girl talking to two soldiers, an Orussian and a Suomish.

" _Those guys can understand our language!?_ " Yao thought.

" **How about this as well? It's a charm of Emroy nya** " The shop clerk offered.

" **Ah, your sister would love that** " The Orussian elbowed the Suomish.

" **Well… fine, that one as well** " The Suomish smiled as he took out money from his pocket.

" _No_ " Yao thought, " _The clerk speaks in the language of the people in green_ "

" **Thank you very much** " The clerk smiled. She then turned to Yao who noticed that the cat-girl looked familiar, "Welcome… Nyaow if it isn't yesterday's… did you find the people in green?"

"T-Those people just now, the language you spoke with…" Yao tried to ask.

"Ah, you mean English? There's a reference book, nya" The clerk said as she pulled her book out for Yao to see.

"Can I… buy this?" Yao asked.

"This is supplied to union workers or language trainees, nya and foremost, we couldn't buy such an excellent book with our salary nya" The clerk said as she yanked the book from Yao's hands.

"I'm humbly begging you!" Yao begged as she bowed to the clerk, "Did you hear my story yesterday? I'm at a total loss since the people in green can't understand me"

"It's impossible, even if you beg for it nya" The clerk said, " _If I do poorly here and get fired as a result… my family and clan might scatter once again if I fail to support them. Most of all I don't want to disgrace House Formal, who accepted us demi-humans. Since I got introduced to such a heavenly workplace, there's no deduction of expenses, I get a wage and also can take time off…_ "

"I'm sorry nya, since my boss is not here right now" The clerk tried to explain.

"I don't have time for this, please!" Yao barked.

"Meia-chan" A Fusoan MP said as she and a Liberion MP walked into the store, "We're on patrol. Having any problems?"

"Ah no, everything is fine" Meia answered.

" _She speaks our language fine! If I can talk to her_ " Yao thought in her mind.

" **Good to hear** " The Fusoan MP smiled

" **Hm?** " The Liberion MP hummed when he saw Yao.

" **Hey, Maho, isn't this elf here the woman we have been getting reports about?** " The Liberion MP asked.

" **What?** " Maho didn't catch what the Liberion MP said, " **You mean the rumours about being invited only to get kicked in the nuts and robbed, Jack? You know those men could be trying to maintain their pride** "

" **Well we don't know, whether either side is right so we need to cover all our bases** " Jack said.

" **True** " Maho said.

" **Let's bring her to the police station** " Jack said.

" **Alright** " Maho said as she turned to Yao, "I would like to hear what your story is, come with us"

" _A People in green that can understand me!?_ " Yao could not help but smile, "Yes! Yes!"

"There's definitely a misunderstanding here nya…" Meia commented.

Near a pond in the forest outside Alnus

Lelei was practicing her magic spells while being observed by Cato. She used an explosive magic spell that caused a rather large explosion and it caused water to be thrown into the air.

"That was splendid Lelei, there's nothing more for me to say" Cato said, "You made good progress to tell the truth"

"We, mages from the Lindon School are feared as experts in combat magic" Lelei said, "However according to legal principle; the false principle is in fact just an application of a natural phenomenon unfolded from the true principle. Like this I'm interfering with the true principle that these materials are standing still but you can do the thing if you gather many ballistas or catapults. Ever since the scale of combat and deployment speed on the battlefield increased combat magic has declined in the importance due to the lengthy spell casting time it requires. Then there also the machines the UNAF brought from the other side of the gate, the appearance of guns and cannons. Utilizing the true principle rather than creating a false principle is more efficient. I understand that technology would surpass magic sooner or later but this became clear all of a sudden by the UNAF's appearance. I went to the other side the gate to conduct a deep and broad research of the true principle thus why not apply the true principles from the other side of the gate to magic? However, saying this, the UNAF still has uses for magic as evident by their magic users, witches which means the UNAF has found a balance between magic and technology which commanders in this world would only dream off."

Lelei went on to explaining the difference between flames made by true principle and by false principle.

"But this here is just sound light and a moment of heat; the efficiency is also bad…" Lelei said.

"…Uh huh, just as I expected" Cato nodded in agreement, "You have reached the point where you can manipulate the phenomenon called detonation, something that was out of reach until now. You borrowed theories learned from your research in the other world. Nonetheless, this is still an achievement worthy of the title sage. Seems, we have a visitor"

They looked up to see an Orussian MP approaching.

In an interrogation room in Alnus Police Station

Yao was feeling very small as she sat at a table with a Karlslander MP staring her down. On the table was her valuables, the bags of money she had picked up and a translation book.

"Come in" The Karlslander MP said when the door was knocked. It was opened and Lelei stepped in.

"Ah Lelei, we've been waiting for you" The Karlslander MP said, "She's a suspect in the robbery case being investigated but on who was assaulted or needed help. The victim's complaint had a different story. Our own translation is a bit sketchy at best so if you please"

"I understand" Lelei said as she replaced the Karlslander, " **Yao Haa Dushi, tell me your story** "

Later

Alnus

"Hey you" A Siren MP called out to a man who was grasping his crotch, "There are a few things I want to hear from you"

In the interrogation room

"He confessed to the assault? Understood, have him transported to Italica for conviction on the next supply run. Arrest him for now" Maho talked on the telephone.

" **Yao Haa Dushi, we confirmed you were falsely accused. With this, I'll…** " Lelei said as she began to stand up.

" **HOLD ON!** " Yao said as she slammed the desk, " **My clan is being attacked by a flame dragon! I need to meet with the people in green!** "

" **A flame dragon?** " Lelei perked when she heard Yao's plea.

" **Yes, its left arm is missing and its left eye has an arrow in it** " Yao described the dragon.

" **Is it enough if I tell the United Nations that you want their help?** " Lelei asked.

" **Aah!** " Yao pleaded, " **You must be somebody influential, please put in a good word for me!** "

" **Got it** " Lelei answered after she thought for a bit, "I'd like to know if I can have a meeting with the commanders?"

" _Aah… My wish finally came true…_ " Yao started to let tears of joy flow.

" **Follow me** " Lelei said.

United Nations Special Realm Armed Forces Headquarters

Katherine, Montgomery, Patton, Rommel, Rokossovsky and Smith all looked at the massive diamond block.

"Damn, this is a massive piece of diamond" Patton mused.

"Yes it is, Patton" Rommel nodded in agreement.

"Get the map" Montgomery said. An aide soon brought a map of the region.

"Lelei, she said it was the Schwarz Forest right? Where is that?" Katherine asked.

"Schwarz Forest is in the Clan Elbe state, south of Alnus" Lelei answered.

"So it is in another country?" Rokossovsky asked.

"Yes" Lelei answered.

"Is this country an ally of the Empire?" Katherine asked.

"It is a vassal of the Empire" Lelei answered.

"So we have a possible enemy to the south of us" Smith said.

"Yes Smith but that not the problem, we have our forces already lining the frontlines and we can't change the date of our offensive" Rokossovsky said.

"And we only have one unit with experience fighting a bloody dragon" Montgomery said.

"And they are currently on a camp liberating mission" Rommel said.

"So, the verdict?" Patton asked.

"We can help but not now, we are in the middle of preparation of an offensive and we can't manoeuvre our resources for anything else now so we will have to delay our response" Katherine said, "Smith, tell her"

"Yao Haa Dushi" Smith said, "I know you have travelled all this way, however we are sorry but we can't lend you our strength at the moment but when the time comes we will send that assistance"

" **Eh…** " Yao uttered once Lelei translated.

Meanwhile

25 km west of Alnus

It hasn't even been a day and the Third Armoured Reconnaissance Unit has found a slave camp just 25 km from the base and this one was a very large camp.

"Fuck, I didn't expect that we find a camp this fast" Thomas said in disbelief as he looked through his binoculars.

"Well, this is a Roman styled society we are facing" Itami said.

"So what do we do now, sir?" A Fusoan Imperial Marine sergeant asked as she stood next to the two.

"Well, Fubuki, we liberate that camp" Itami said, "So you two, get back to your men, we are going in"

"Yes sir" Fubuki replied as she ran to her men.

"Aye-aye" Thomas said as he raced to his men.

"So we are liberators now sir?" Kurata asked.

"Yes we are" Itami said as he picked the radio, "This is Itami to all units, we are going in, so get ready, now check your fire, I don't want any slaves dying from gunshots"

"Yes sir" Everyone said.

"Alright, let's liberate slaves" Itami barked as the Third Armoured Recon Unit rolled out towards the camp.

In a shack inside the slave camp

In one of the many shacks in the slave camp, was a lone blonde girl, she was badly bruised and was in a weakened state as she has been fed very little. She lay on the floor, with nearly nothing on but shreds of her old clothes. She was hurt but she couldn't do anything about as she was too tired, she wanted to sleep but she forced herself to stay away for she feared she may not wake from her slumber. She then heard familiar noises, noises she had not heard for nearly a month.

At the gate

"Joe, show 'em why we call the M16, the Wood Chopper" Thomas barked.

"Got it, Tommy!" The gunner of the M16 halftrack replied as he started firing the quad 50 cal Ma Deuces at the Imperial soldiers.

"Advance!" Itami ordered as they pushed forward.

"I see archers in the towers" Sledge shouted.

"Girls, Pierrat, take out the gates!" Itami ordered.

"Roger!" The witches and the Super Hellcat obliterated the wooden watch towers.

"Grant, go around the camp and make sure none of these bastards run away" Itami ordered.

"Roger" Gran said as she raced off to the other side of the camp.

"Fubuki, you and your squad, support Grant" Itami ordered.

"Hai, lieutenant" Fubuki answered as she and her Fusoan Marines climbed into their Scout Car and raced after Grant.

"Jodl, ram the gate!" Itami ordered.

"Jawohl, Wittmann, ram the fucking gate!" Jodl barked.

"Jawohl, full speed ahead" Wittmann replied as he drove the Puma into and through the wooden gates while Jodl fired away with the MG42 at the guards.

In the shack

She couldn't see what was going on as she lay on her mat of her shack but she could hear what was going on. She could hear the screams of her captors and of her fellow captives but she never understood what they said as she couldn't however her head lifted slightly when she heard new voices, voices which she understood what they said. She also heard a noise she had grown accustomed and was longing for during her month of captivity, the sounds of war but not that of the clash of swords but the sounds of muzzle flashes. She was hearing guns, and these were guns she knew the sounds to. She was crying as she has before but not of fear or sadness but joy, she was going to be saved from this hellhole.

"Please… come… here" She called out weakly but her voice barely left the shack, "Please… save me… I want… mama…"

" **Fuck, we need to get out of here!** " She heard the voice of one of her captors.

" **Wait, we need one of them for our journey** " Another captor said.

" **I know just who, little blondie** " The first one said. The slave was now scared as she knew who little blondie was, it was her. She curled herself into a ball as she feared for her life. Just then she saw the door open. She glanced up, hoping for someone to save her but what she saw terrified her; it was man in charge of the camp, the man who loves to "play" with her. The man never saw her as a person but as a toy.

"Please… no… no, don't take me... help! Anyone!" She cried as she pushed herself into the corner.

" **Don't worry, I won't let the bastards take you, you are my little toy** " The man grinned as he approached the girl who was pushing herself into the corner of her shack.

"Stay away!" The girl cried, "STAY AWAY!"

"Hey!" The girl heard a voice and she understood it, she looked up at the door and saw a Liberion Marine. She found it strange that it was a Marine but she didn't care because it was someone from her side, "What the fuck do you think you are doing, fucker?!"

" **You will not take her away from me! She is my toy** " The camp leader barked as he turned around to charge the marine with his sword.

"No so fast, bastard" The marine growled as he fired his M1 Carbine into the camp leader. The man who had tortured was now dead. The marine then turned to the girl and his face softened.

"Corpsman! I need a corpsman!" The marine barked as he stuck his head out of the doorframe.

"No! Don't go!" The girl called out.

"What?" The marine turned back to the girl, "Did you just speak English?"

"Y…yes, I did" The girl stuttered nervously.

"Who are you?" The marine asked.

"Captain Irina Hartmann, 5th Panzer Division…" Irina answered softly.

"Corporal Eugene Sledge, First Marine Division" Sledge responded. He felt disgusted at the man he just killed for what he was going to do to the Karlslander. He now realized that she had nothing to cover her body as her uniforms was basically gone as what remains were the collar and the very top of the uniform. He felt obliged to cover her up. He took out his poncho, "Ma'am, here is my poncho"

"Thank you, Corporal Sledge" Irina said. Just then Kurokawa entered and she immediately started working on healing Irina. Sledge than picked Irina up and carried her to where the vehicles and the rest were. There the other medics were already at work patching up, or stabilizing the injured freed slaves. The UN liberators were quick to realize that the camp they just liberated had all sorts of extra-species, heck they found succubi, mermaids, zombies (think of Zombina from Monster Musume kind of zombie).

"It's like a zoo, a fucked zoo" Snafu said as he looked at the slaves that were huddled around the recon team.

"I agree, Snafu, this is fucked up" Jay said.

"Well, Sid, you got your wish" Snafu said.

"Shut up, Snafu, not now" Sid grumbled.

"Hey, Sledge, who are you carry?" Burgin asks as he notices Sledge coming in with Kurokawa.

"A Captain Irina Hartmann" Sledge answered. Immediately everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Sledge.

"Who?!" Jodl barked.

"Captain Irina Hartmann" Sledge answered as he approached with a blonde girl wrapped in his poncho, looked up tiredly at the Third Armoured Recon Unit.

"Re…porting for duty, sir" Irina tired saluted to Itami who saluted back.

"Wait; are you the younger sister of Erica and Ursula Hartmann?" Itami asked.

"Ja…" Irina answered tiredly.

"How did you get here?" Thomas asked. Irina, after being given some food and water, told her story of captivity of how she was used as a toy by the camp guards and the leader how she was barely fed and of the other hellish conditions she had go through. The rescuers were shocked, horrified and angered by what they heard and began a detail search of the camp for any stragglers. They found five but their live prisoners count was still ten because those stragglers had their lights turned off. Soon the trucks arrived and picked every one of the freed slaves while the prisoners were given the same treatment Itami and Yoshika were given by the Princess Piña's Order of Knights. The news soon spread and this enraged everyone in the UNAF, even the Piña and her former knights were angry. The United Nations was enraged and soon their might will soon be unleashed like a force of nature and the Empire has no way to withstand the onslaught, not even a miracle.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Blitzkrieg

REPORT ON SLAVE CAMP LIBERATION MISSION

UNITED NATIONS ARMED RECONNAISSANCE TEAMS HAVE UNCOVERED AND LIBERATED ONE HUNDRED AND FIFTY CAMPS IN THE FIVE DAY MISSION. TWENTY THOUSAND SEVEN HUNDRED AND THIRTY TWO SLAVES FOUND. SIX OF WHICH ARE UNITED NATIONS SOLDIERS CAPTURED IN THE BERLIN ATTACK. THE FREED SLAVES WILL BE NURTURED BACK TO HEALTH. ON ANOTHER NOTE, PIÑA AND HER ORDER OF KNIGHTS HAVE ABANDONED THE EMPIRE AND DEFECTED TO KARLSLAND. END OF MESSAGE

October 2nd 1945

Frontlines 20 km west of Alnus

A nearly a month's worth of preparation had come to this. War. The United Nations Forces lined the front, ready to charge but first; the enemy needs to be awake.

A Marine lieutenant decided that she going to rally her men and she was going to do it in style. She walked towards where her company was gathered.

"Welcome back, James" The lieutenant said as she walked past a rifleman, "How as the rifleman training?"

"Boring" The rifleman grumbled as he slipped his cigarette back in.

"Hah, but necessary pal, those rookies will soon be needed" The lieutenant smiled as she continued to walk to the centre of her company. Just then another lieutenant came, this one a man approached the company lieutenant.

"Sam, everyone is here" The platoon lieutenant said. It was Lieutenant Samantha Highway who was in charge of this company and she is itching for war.

"Good" Samantha grinned, "OORAH! It is good to see all of you here today and it will be even better to see you soon smashing those damned knights!"

"OORAH!" The marines cheered.

"Then we'll teach those Empire dogs, how to fight!" Samantha hollered as she climbed onto the hood of a M3 halftrack.

"OORAH!" The marines roared even louder.

"They thought they could bully us into submission!" Samantha shouted.

"BOO!" The marines jeered.

"They thought we give way and fall" Samantha barked.

"Hell no!" Some of the marines shouted.

"BOO!" Other booed.

"And today, we will show them that the US Marines bows to no one!" Samantha barked.

"OORAH!" The marines roared.

"And today, we will show them the might of the US MARINES!" Samantha barked just as close air support planes roared overhead as she turned to salute the planes. Samantha jumped into her strikers which were next to the halftrack.

"Get into your vehicles! We got to war!" Samantha barked as everyone scrambled into their vehicles in a scene that repeated itself across the front. Just then the roar of guns, the screech of rockets and the wail of bombs as the entire front begins to come alive. Operation Tsunami has begun.

Meanwhile

On the other side of the line

An Imperial General looked on from his mount as his men waited for the enemy to throw themselves at their defenses. He looked on with grim silence at his formations. His flanks were defended by veteran army commanders which he respected but he was

"I wonder if we can win… no, if we can hold our ground? The enemy has defeated the expeditionary force and the armies sent to retake the gate and they have captured Italica" The general mused himself. Just then he heard strange shouts and screams from the enemy lines. It was not like any battle cry he has ever heard of before. It sounded so savage and unhuman and what made it stranger was that throughout the enemy lines, the voices were different and how they sounded was different.

"Are we fighting a ragtag army? I am disappointed" The general's second in command said, "This will take the joy out of the battle"

"Don't come to such rash conclusions, Romulus, this enemy is one we have never faced, we cannot take them lightly" The general said.

"Pah, they only be lucky this far, Romanus but today their luck will fail them for they will face the might of the Imperial Army" Romulus said. Just then they heard a roar they have never heard before and they looked up and saw, coming in from the enemy lines, hundreds of flying creatures approaching and they were of all sorts of sizes and colours but what surprised the Imperial soldiers even were the tens of girls in steel boots flying amongst the strange dragons. They could hear the roar of the strange dragons get louder and louder as they came closer and closer.

"Get the wyvern riders to attack those dragons!" Romanus barked which a runner ran to the rear.

"Our wyverns will tear them to shreds" Romulus grinned when suddenly the ground began to erupt as explosion after explosions rocked the frontlines. Romanus and Romulus looked in disbelief as their army was being hit by powerful magic.

"What kind of sorcery is this?!" Romanus barked as he saw his men torn to shreds.

"This is black magic! They are using black magic!" Romulus said. Just then they saw a wyvern fall to the ground. They looked up and were horrified. Their proud, glorious and veteran wyvern corps was being decimated by the strange dragons and the flying maidens.

In the air

"Wyverns in the air! Take them out!" Katherine barked.

"Roger!" Everyone radioed.

"Have a sonic boom!" Shirley grinned as she buzzed right through the wyverns with her jet strikers.

"Ha-ha! You have them dazed, Shirley!" Amirah grinned, "Now let's slaughter them"

"Let's see how many wyverns we can take down, Erica" Hanna challenged.

"One down, already ahead, Hanna" Erica grinned.

"Why you… so that is how you want to play then sure, I can play that game too" Hanna said as she charged into the battle.

"Amirah, Ember, Blaze, I give you authority to go full on, have fun" Katherine smiled. Amirah, Ember and Blaze looked at each other and grinned. They will have fun.

"This is Minna to all 501st; stand back! Our three black knights will take from here" Minna radioed

"You heard the lady, stay back; we will let our Valkyries have some fun" A Liberion pilot radioed.

"This will be a sight to see" An Orussian pilot radioed.

With the wyverns

"They have fallen back!" A wyvern rider barked.

"They had enough! Now let's get the stragglers!" The leader barked.

"Wait, three of the Valkyries are heading towards us" Another wyvern rider pointed out.

"It must be their rear guard, Octavius" The first rider guessed. Suddenly they saw the three enemy Valkyries suddenly transform, their entire body became encased in black armour and their steel boots were also black. The lead had a blue glow while the one on the left had a red glow while the one on the right a red and blue glow.

"Zounds! They just transformed!" Octavius gasped. Just then a beam of light came out of them and sliced one of the wyverns apart.

"These are monsters we are facing! Run!" A wyvern rider barked.

"Fools! Don't run! They are only two of them! We can defeat them" The leader barked. However they couldn't, one by one the wyverns were sliced out of the sky.

"We are the machines of war, and you are our prey" The three of them spoke in an animalistic voice.

The United Nations Air Forces shredded the skies clear of any opposition that tried to challenge their dominance of the sky.

On the ground

"Alright, fireworks is done, now let's go" Highway said as she and the rest of the United Nations Ground Forces moved forward. She had on the rear of her Hellcat strikers the flag of the Liberion Marines and the Old Glory flying proudly in the wind on a flag pole she strapped to her strikers. She charged with her BAR.

"OORAH" She shouted as she led her fellow marines towards the Imperial troops still recovering from the bombardment.

"Shoot them all to hell!" A marine barked as the UN soldiers open fire on the Imperial troops.

"Death from above!" Samantha looked up and saw paratroopers drop into the party.

" **The enemy! They are everywhere!** " An Imperial spearman shouted in despair.

"Come on boys, our captain is flying cover for us! So let's make her proud! BANZAI" A Fusoan Marine lieutenant said as he led a charge with his company.

"URA!" The Orussians charged at the Imperial soldiers who were caught confused by the UN forces.

"We may not have a battle cry but we have panzers! And lots of them; panzer vor!" A Karlslander tanker grinned as his Panther along with other Karlslander tanks and tank witches rolled into the battlefield.

"Gunner; archers; 12 o'clock" A Marder commander barked.

"Blitzkrieg, motherfucker!" A Karlslander tank witch said as she bashed into a spearman.

"Crush these schwein for what they did to our battalion commander!" A Panzer IV commander barked. Samantha watched a wall of Karlslander tanks just smash into a line of heavy spearmen and drove over them. She watched as some of the Imperial just pop open from the weight of the tanks driving over them. Those who managed to survive the crush were soon given mercy and shot dead.

"Damn, those guys must be from the 5th Panzer Division" Another Marine witch said.

"Yeah, they are pissed" Samantha said, "And so are we, so let's get back to ending these fuckers' lives"

"Oorah" The other witch said as she and Samantha raced forward.

"Now! Push forward!" A Liberion rifleman shouted.

"Here I come, you bastards!" A Liberion paratrooper teased.

"Pick your targets!" Another Liberion rifleman hollered.

"Viva liberté!" A Gallian lieutenant shouted as he led his men forward.

"Here comes the big one, you fucking bastards!" A Panzergrenadier shouted as he threw a bundle grenade.

"To the devil with you" An Orussian submachine gunner barked.

"Direct fire on targets" Another Panzergrenadiers shouted.

"Nail 'em with grenades!" A Liberion sergeant barked as his platoon threw grenades at the Imperials.

"Our enemy will pay today in blood!" An Orussian rifleman shouted.

"Drop those bastards!" An African Liberion rear echelon barked.

"This is going to sting!" Another Orussian grinned as he mowed down archers.

"Sweep them with the BAR, the rest of you, watch for runners" A Liberion lieutenant ordered.

"Have a grenade, you cheeky buggers" A Churchill tanker barked as he threw a grenade at spearmen trying to stab the tank, they soon felt dead when the grenade detonated, "That will teach them"

"Hit them hard!" A Cromwell tanker barked.

"Die you Imperial dogs!" A Fusoan Chi To tanker barked.

"I like flamethrowers but I prefer a rifle or a knife" A Flammpanzer witch smirked as she torched Imperial horsemen with her flamethrower.

"Nail those bastards!" A Liberion submachine gunner barked.

"Load HE" A Sherman tanker ordered.

"Imperial squad down!" A Volksgrenadier sergeant barked.

"Dropping a grenade on those bastards" An Orussian Guards sergeant barked.

"Imperial gruppen neutralized" Another Volksgrenadier hollered.

"Death to our enemies!" A Fusoan captain barked.

"Come on! Bring it on!" A Liberion paratrooper challenged.

"What's need blowing up?" A Centurion tanker asked.

"Let's make a lovely mess out of that ogre, shall we?" An Irish sapper suggested.

"Granata!" An Orussian Guards rifleman shouted as he tossed a grenade.

"Blow them to kingdom come!" A Britannian Churchill barked.

"Cook the bastards!" A Britannian sapper growled.

"Follow us to victory!" An IS-2 tanker barked.

"Harry, shoot the fuckers" A Scottish sapper bellowed. The Empire's forces crumbled in the face of the United Nations forces.

Romanus watched as his forces were butchered by the enemy that seemed to be like monsters as they swept any resistance aside. His infantry tried to fight but they fell to the enemy's staffs and to their magic. He was horrified and disgusted to see the iron elephants crush anyone in their path. They didn't care if what lay in front of them, whether it was the scared, the wounded or the dead, they were all the same to the iron elephants.

"Those monsters are heartless!" Romulus gasped as he looked on at the enemy who was not stopping their advance.

"Fall back!" A spearman screamed.

"Run! Run!" A swordsman shouted. Romanus looked to at the entire line and saw it was the same across the entire front, the enemy was destroying them and they couldn't do anything about it.

"Call the retreat!" Romanus shouted as he too took flight with what remains of his army. Romulus on the other hand, just stood and watched as all his beliefs and knowledge of warfare crumbles at what he saw. There was no honour, no glory, no pride in how the enemy fought; they were savage, brutal, violent, cruel and unhuman. He couldn't comprehend the enemy, they were savages and they do not deserve a victory. He then saw one of the ground Valkyries approaching. He saw that she had flags flying on her mount and smiled.

" _This must be their leader, if I take her out, they will surely falter_ " Romulus schemed as he pulled out his sword and charged at the Valkyrie. Romulus raised his sword to slash but he heard a bang and immediately he felt a pain he had never felt before, he then realized his sword was gone and so too was his hand. He looked at the Valkyrie to see her pull out a black object that had smoke coming out of it.

"Don't fuck with a marine pal, you'll always lose" The Valkyrie said before Romulus saw a flash and then darkness.

Meanwhile,

Same day

Italica

North Gate

Patton, Rommel, Smith, Rokossovsky and Montgomery stood on top the gate as they wanted to watch their armies push the Empire back. Alongside them were Myui, Piña, Bozes, Lelei, Tuka and Rikaya. Rory was with them but she persisted to join the battle that generals had no choices to let her but Smith did strap a helmet to her head which Patton said that is something only a marine would and could do.

"Now you see the might of blitzkrieg" Rommel said just as the tanks were let loose. The tanks raced across the bridge with halftracks and trucks close behind. Piña and Bozes just watched in muted astonishment as the United Nations forces just smashed through the lines. They watched as tanks crushed any resistance and the soldiers just decimated anyone still standing. Piña looked up into the sky and watched the planes and witches race over the battlefield and destroy any wyverns that flew up and destroyed any reinforcements that attempted to race in.

"Such destruction" Bozes said, "And Rory the Reaper is not even in the fight yet"

"Yes, the Empire is doomed and there is nothing we can do about it" Piña commented, "There will be nothing but ashes"

"This may be looking too far ahead but what does the United Nations plan to do once the war has been won and the Empire crushed?" Myui asked.

"Well, we will help forge a new nation from the ashes of the old and we know who just to lead that new nation" Montgomery said.

"And who is the one best to lead the new nation?" Piña asked.

"Well that would be you of course, Piña" Rommel smiled.

Meanwhile

Over the Imperial Capital

While the ground forces smash through Empire formations, another UN force moved in to unleash death and destruction, their target, the Imperial capital of the Empire.

"Alright, this is Major General Gundula Rall to all Anvil taskforce fliers, listen up!" Gundula barked, "Our target is the capital of the damn Empire we are fighting but we are not levelling the city, Katherine bans destruction of the city but the area around the city is free hunting grounds, now for today's raid, I will let my second take center stage, go on Tsarina"

"Alright everyone, we all got a part in this raid so no whining, fighters; your job is to keep the skies clear of anything that tries to attack the bombers, dive bombers, target the gates, fighter bombers, your targets are the bridges, light bombers, make those roads useless, medium bombers, you hit the military installations and heavy bombers, crater the farmlands, those bombers with leaflets, drop them across the city" Aleksandra radioed.

"Roger, we will do our jobs, ma'am" A pilot radioed.

"Witches, we are free to join any of the formations" Aleksandra radioed.

"Roger" The rest of the 502nd responded.

"Wyverns in bound, take them out! Don't let them get to the bombers" A Liberion Navy pilot barked.

"Let's show them how we pilots fight!" A Romagnan pilot radioed as the fighters dived on the climbing wyverns. The fighter pilots and the 502nd made short work of the wyverns but some manage to slip past the fighters and were heading for the bombers but the bombers were ready.

"Some of the wyverns got through our fighters!" A B-24 Liberator radioed.

"Gunners, mark your targets!" A G5N pilot radioed.

"They are coming close! I can see their spears" A Lancaster gunner radioed.

"That's close enough, open fire!" An He-177 pilot hollered and soon every bomber started blazing away at the wyverns with their defensive armaments. The wyverns were immediately torn up by the guns.

"Alright, this is Colonel Jonathan Kluger to all attackers; split off and conduct your missions" A veteran He-277 pilot barked. The bombers soon split all part and headed for their respective targets.

"Oh damn, look at those targets and no one is firing back, oh this is a dream come true" A Karlslander Stuka pilot grinned.

"Well then, let's get to it then" A Hawker Typhoon pilot radioed. The bombers laid waste to their targets and dropped all leaflets.

" **Attention people of the Empire, it is with great regret that we are to wage war with the Empire however it was the Empire that waged war first and now it must pay for its folly. Now know that the enemy the Empire faces, a coalition of nations called the United Nations will not stop until those who started this war are brought to justice. We come with only that goal and that goal only.**

 **Members of the United Nations**

 **United States of Liberion**

 **Empire of Orussia**

 **Imperial Kingdom of Karlsland**

 **United Kingdom of Britannia**

 **Empire of Fuso**

 **Dominion of Farawayland**

 **Gallian Republic**

 **Duchy of Romagna**

 **Duchy of Venezia**

 **Suomus**

 **Kingdom of Baltland**

 **Kingdom of Netherlands**

 **Kingdom of Ostmark**

 **Kingdom of Belgica** " The leaflets read in the native language.

Emperor Molt just looked in muted horror as the area around the capital city went ablaze again this time was worse than the last rain of destruction. He had watched all the capital wyvern defenders swatted out of the skies as if they were mere insects.

"Your majesty, we have reports flooding in from our armies that they are being decimated by the enemy from the gate!" A messenger said.

"So it is a war they want huh? Then let's make this war as costly as possible for them" Molt said as he no longer was thinking rationally.

The day before

1st October 1945

United Nations Armed Forces Base Fort "Gorey" Glory

Fort Mercy Military Hospital

The hospital was quite busy as the staff worked on the freed slaves and those soldiers who were injured from accidents. In one of the many beds in the hospital was a young blond girl reading a book. Though she could no longer be called a girl if you knew what she had went through. She was Captain Irina Hartmann.

"Sis!" Irina had barely anytime to look up as someone wrapped their arms around her, "I am so glad you are safe!"

"I'm glad you are fine too, Erica" Irina smiled as she returned her sister's hug. She saw her other sister, Ursula standing there with a man next to him.

"It is good to see again, Irina" Ursula smiled.

"Glad to see you are well" The man said. Irina looked at the man and saw it was a major.

"It is good to be well, sir" Irina replied. The man looked at Ursula and Erica who was blushing and whistling respectively.

"We may have not told our little sister about you, Peter" Ursula sheepishly admitted.

"Sorry" Erica apologized.

"It's alright, we are all human" Peter said, "Well anyway, I am Peter von Luck and I am Ursula's boyfriend"

"Wow, good for you, sis" Irina smiled.

"Well, mama and papa can rest easy now, knowing that all three of us are together again" Erica said " _But it will never be the same again and it's the Empire's fault but soon they will know why I am called… the Black Devil_ "


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Anchors Aweigh!

Hawaii

Pearl Harbour

4th October 1945

It was calm Thursday in the naval base of the Liberion Pacific Fleet. The skies were mostly clear other than the few fighters and flying boats on patrol. The bay was filled with ships of various navies from the mighty Liberion and Fusoan Navies to the modest but still capable Chinese and Siamroan Navies. They had just returned from a wargame. USS Laffey was sailing to head out for patrol when it came around Battleship Row which lay empty. However the crew on deck stood at attention as many saluted especially when a solemn sight came, it was the sunken hull of the once proud battleship, USS Arizona. The sailors of the USS Laffey looked on when suddenly in a flash of light, a gigantic gate appeared. The crew were stunned but this sudden appearance of a gate in the middle of a Liberion naval base.

"Holy shit!" A sailor exclaimed.

"What the fuck? What the fuck is that?!" Another sailor shouted.

"We are not the only one seeing this right?" A third asked. They were not the only one as the crew on the other ships and the marines, airmen, soldiers in the naval base saw the gate as well.

"Fuck? What is that?" A marine asked.

"Joe, do you have any clue what that is?" Another marine asked.

"No but it does mean we might have a fight" Joe answered.

"Kuso! What is that?" A Fusoan sailor asked as he stood from his position on the Yamato.

"I don't … wait, this looks like the gate from Berlin!" Another Fusoan sailor said. Just then a wyvern flew out of the gate and immediately dived for Laffey.

"Shit! It's coming for us!" The radar operator on Laffey barked.

"Then let's give them a destroyer's welcome!" The captain of the Laffey barked, "Give him lead!"

"GENERAL QUARTERS! GENERAL QUARTERS! GENERAL QUARTERS! MAN YOUR BATTLESTATIONS! MAN YOUR BATTLESTATIONS! TAKE OUT THE FUCKING DRAGON! THIS IS NO FUCKING DRILL!" The XO barked into the PA as he slammed on the general quarters' buzzer. The destroyer came alive as sailors ran to their battlestations. Soon the anti-air guns on the destroyers from the 50 cal machine guns to the 5 inches began putting a lethal barrage at the wyvern. The gunners were unimpressed by how slow the wyvern was. In fact some of the sailors began shooting the wyverns with rifles. Meanwhile the rest of the ships in the bay were mobilizing.

"What? The old P-36s do better than that" A Bofors gunner scoffed as they watched the wyvern fall dead into the water. Just then the destroyer Yukikaze approached just as more wyverns appeared but this time, they were not the only ones appearing as soon wooden galleys begin to sail out of the gate.

"What the hell?" A Fusoan sailor gasped, "Those are galleys!"

"It doesn't matter! Shoot them to hell!" The Yukikaze captain barked. Soon the 5 inch guns on the destroyer began opening up on the galleys. These were soon joined by guns of the Laffey. Meanwhile the sky was filled with flak and anti-air fire from all the ship in the bay. However some of the wyverns began attacking Ford Island and the airbase on it. The base personnel began running for their stations or for weapons. A few planes parked on the tarmac were damaged by the pouncing wyverns or the riders' spears but it wasn't long before they were slaughtered by automatic fire while any wyverns still in the air were gunned down by the patrolling fighters and flying boats which had returned to the bay area.

"Alright, boys, let's show them the price for hitting Pearl!" A Hellcat pilot radioed as he and his flight dived on unsuspecting wyverns.

"Look boys, target practice!" A PBY Catalina pilot joked as he flew in close for his gunners to butcher the wyverns the fighters weren't playing with.

Meanwhile, from his office, Nimitz and all the admirals commanding the fleets in Pearl Harbour looked on at the unfolding battle.

"It is an unfair fight" Hans Langsdorff, commander of the Karlslander Pacific Fleet said.

"It is almost like Berlin" Bernard Rawlings, commander of the Britannian Pacific Fleet commented.

"Well, I know what this means" Halsey, commander of the US Third Fleet said.

"Yes, back on the warpath again" Jiang Chia "Jackie" Wen, commander of the Republic of Chinese First Fleet said as she wiped her monocle.

"Well, at least my sailors will have stories to tell their children" Maladee "Mana" Narkbunnum, commander of the Royal Siamroan First Fleet as she lit her cigarette.

"They have woken the wrong giants" Yamamoto said as he looked out the window.

"Yes, they have" Nimitz commented as they watched Yamato's 155 mm guns open fire while Missouri's 5 inchers blast away.

The battle was won before it began. None of the galleys did any damage though Laffey was boarded at least five times and suffered 5 wounded but no deaths but her decks were covered in the blood of the enemy. Ford Island was littered with corpses of the enemy but seven planes were damaged while two were destroyed. Pearl Harbour bay was once again filled with the dead but this time it was the enemy's dead. The Liberions were angry because the enemy had tainted a sacred sight as the enemy had disturbed the resting place of the boys and girls of the USS Arizona as there was a galley and a few wyvern corpses tangled on what remains. The Liberions will have their revenge and this time, they will not be alone.

5th October 1945

It wasn't long to clean up the dead which the UN Naval Forces decided to just burn. It was soon discovered that the Pearl Harbour gate was in the same realm as the Berlin Gate as a pilot that flew in through the Pearl Harbour gate spotted Fort Glory when he recced the area. The UNAF, thanks to Lelei found out that the gate opened into the Blue Sea, a vital waterway for the Empire. The UN can't believe their luck as for the second time they find themselves in an ideal position to strangle the Empire and they wasted no time. It was decided to send all the ship that was in Pearl Harbour across because they felt if they are going to do it, they are going to overdo it as they are going to have Fleet Admiral William "Bull" Halsey as the commander, with Admiral Ozawa "Gargoyle" Jisaburō as his second in command. Another thing that they found surprising was that the entire bay of Pearl Harbour sank a surprising twenty meters which made it more accessible for large warships such as the Yamato class battleship and the Shinano class aircraft carriers.

USS New Jersey

Admiral Halsey stood at the bridge of his flag ship as he watched his fleet sail across into the gate. The first through were submarines and it went up with the size. Halsey stood as he watched the ship that he was most proud of sail ahead. It was the ship he has come to love, the CV-6 called USS Enterprise. It was the proudest ship of the Liberion Navy as it was the most decorated of its ships. He watched as the war veteran carrier slowly manoeuvred itself into the gate. Halsey watched with silence fear as his beloved carrier sailed through. It was a strange sight to see a carrier disappear into a gate.

"This is just surreal" The captain of the New Jersey said as he too watched the carrier sail ahead.

"Well not our fault, they started the fight" Halsey said.

"Sir, USS Enterprise reports they have reached the other side" A radio operator said.

"Alright, now it is our turn" Halsey said as the he could feel the New Jersey pick up speed as it approached the gate. Halsey watched the gate soon grew larger until all they could see was the black surroundings but this only lasted for a few seconds as they soon found themselves in open waters. Halsey looked around and was surprised how one could have though they were in a bay in California as it looked so familiar. It was a full six hours until all the ships made it through.

"Sir, U-2512 reports of enemy galleys approaching from the north and south" A radio operator said.

"I think, we let the destroyers and submarines have fun with the enemy forces" Halsey said.

U-2512

"Kapiten, Admiral Halsey has given us the green light to engage the enemy galleys" The radio operator said.

"Ha, ha, this will be fun, alright, let's surface" The captain smiled.

"Sir?" The helmsman said, "Did you say surface?"

"Kyllä, I did" The captain said.

"Aarne, are you sure it is a good idea?" The XO asked.

"It will be fine, Joachim, and it would be a waste to fire torpedoes at the galleys, ei?" Aarne said.

"You are a crazy Suomish, sir" Joachim said.

"Well, that is who I am" Aarne smiled. Captain Aarne Juutilainen, twin brother of Aurora Juutilainen which also makes him Eila's older brother, he is also Peter and Hermann von Luck's cousin but the point is that he is Suomish but he is attached to the Karlslander Kriegsmarine as Suomus has more submarine captains than submarines while in Karlsland had more submarine and not enough captains so there was Aarne Juutilainen on a Karlslander U-boot which is in completely new waters and now he was making the rules.

"Sir, we have surfaced" The helmsman announced.

"Alright, if anyone wants me, I will be topside" Aarne said as he made his way to the conning tower. He was greeted by calm weather and cooling winds. He looked ahead and saw the galleys sailing towards him. He looked to his flanks and saw that there were three destroyers, four destroyer escorts, three corvettes, six PT Boats and seven submarines and in front of them was fifty galleys. The odds seems to be in the Imperial fleet's favour but that is counting number not weaponry but the UN sailors and captains decided, today they were going to have some fun, some wood crunching fun.

"This is USS Radford to all ships, blast your horns, let's wake them up" the captain on the Liberion destroyer said.

"This is HIFMS Kagerō, we agree" The Fusoan destroyer captain replied.

"Da, this is the Tashkent, time to rise and shine" The Orussian destroyer captain chuckled. Soon the air was filled by the blaring horns of all the surface ships. Aarne held his ears but he grinned as he knew that would have shaken the galley sailors.

"Alright, full steam ahead!" USS Radford captain barked as the Fletcher class destroyer raced forward towards the galleys but her guns were silent.

"Aarne, are the Liberions going to do what I think they are going to do?" Joachim asked, just as the Liberion destroyer rammed one of the galleys.

"Yes, they did, now let's have our own fun, gunners, tear them to shreds!" Aarne barked as the AA gunners began firing the 20 mm flak cannons at the galleys, "Heinz, three quarters speed"

"Jawohl, three quarters speed" Heinz replied as the sub increased speed.

"Hard port" Aarne ordered.

"Jawohl, hard port" Heinz answered as the submarine turned hard port.

"Straighten it out" Aarne said.

"Jawohl" Heinz said. The rest of the ships were having fun too, the destroyers were ramming the galleys, the destroyer escorts and corvettes had their sailors on their decks throwing grenades or shooting rifles at the galleys. The PT Boats and the submarines like Aarne himself were firing their AA Guns or deck guns.

"Ha, ha, there goes another one!" The Tashkent captain cheered as his destroyer crushed another galley. The wooden hulls were no match for the steel hull of the destroyers. Aarne then watched a Liberion submarine dive then surface again but this time with a galley on her bow. The deck gunners who had climbed back in the sub raced back out and began firing at the side of the galley.

"This is a massacre" Aarne said. The First Battle of the Blue Sea ended with a decisive victory with the UN Naval Forces coming out mostly undamaged thought two PT Boats were damaged due to ramming into each other. The UN Forces which were dominating on the ground and in the air now is beginning to dominate the seas. The UN Naval Forces soon began construction of a naval base or to be honest an extension of Pearl Harbour on the other side of the gate. Meanwhile soon the sailors found how different the Special realm was to their own.

10th October/ Two days since the opening of the second gate.

Somewhere in the Blue Sea

"I am telling the truth, father, I saw a new species of whale and they were huge!" A mermaid said as she swam around her father.

"Now, Erwyna, my daughter, what did I say about going out on your own?" The father said.

"But I wasn't, I was with Guinemere and Nevida and we were well in the safe part of the kingdom, right?" Erwyna turned to her two royal guards.

"Yes, your highness, we were well within the kingdom when we saw the big silver whale" Guinemere answered as she "stood" at attention.

"Well, this is most intriguing, were you able to speak to the whale?" The king asked.

"No, we couldn't, it simply ignored our calls" Erwyna said. Just then a shark mermaid swam in.

"What is it, Captain Ecthelion?" The king mermaid asked.

"King Marsious, I have urgent news for you" Ecthelion said.

"What is it?" Marsious asked.

"Your highness, my men had discovered wrecks of warships in the Blue Sea territory" Ecthelion said.

"So? The surface Empire is always showing off its military strength" Marsious scoffed.

"Your highness, those sunken warships are ships of the Imperial Fleet, all of the wrecks, your highness" Ecthelion said.

"What?" Marsious said in surprise, "Are you sure?"

"We checked, your highness, those ships were indeed from the Empire" Ecthelion said as he pulled a flag out of his satchel. It was the flag of the Empire, "Here is a proof"

"My lords, this is unexpected news" Marsious said, "Do we know how were they sunk?"

"Your highness, most of the ships we found were broken in two but few suffered from damage I had never seen before" Ecthelion answered.

"So they were sunk by magic?" Erwyna guessed.

"No it was not princess, if it was magic, we would know as we would have felt it" Ecthelion shock his head, "The damage on the sunken vessels is more consistent with ramming damage but there is one mystery to solve if that is the case"

"What kind of warship could ram another ship and she is not sinking with her victim?" Erwyna guessed again.

"Exactly" Ecthelion said.

"So what you suggest we do, captain?" Marsious asked.

"I suggest we find and observe the new naval power and find out if they are a threat or not" Ecthelion suggested.

"That is a wise decision" Marsious stroked his moustache, "I approve, send the order out to the guards to find and observe this new power and determine if they are friendly or as dastardly as the Empire"

"Yes, your highness" Ecthelion said.

" _Is this it, the end of the looming threat of the Empire over our heads? Or have Ocuna brought forth a far more deadly enemy?_ " Marsious thought as he sat in his throne.

" _This is new navy seems interesting, maybe I should go and investigate for myself_ " Erwyna grinned.

"Oh no… Erwyna has that face of hers… She wants to explore again" Guinemere sighed softly.

"You know what that means for us" Nevida replied.

"More trouble" Guinemere said.

" _It seems like the Empire is paying for what they done to my people… and to you, may you be at peace if you are no longer amongst the living_ " Ecthelion thought as he swam to spread the order.

Meanwhile

Fort Mercy

The Military Hospital was as busy as ever as with soldiers, extra-species and civilians. The hospital was built with extra-species in mind which mean it was the first ever military hospital with a veterinary department, an arborist department, stables, swimming pools, tree perches, and glasshouses.

"How are you feeling today, Doria?" A marine veterinarian asked as she leaned into a pool, just then a head popped out. It was the head of a young adult, mermaid

"I am doing very well, thank you for asking, nurse" The mermaid smiled, "I feel much better than before"

"Well, that is a hospital for you, we aim to heal the injured back to good health so they go on with their lives" The vet smiled.

"You know… I must confess that I had always thought that humans were cruel and heartless monsters that see us as inferior creatures" Doria admitted, "Which is why I was so hostile when the soldiers first brought me here"

"That is alright, Doria, I understand what you are saying, you thought you were end up just like before only this time with new slavers" The vet said before she looked at her watch, "Well I must be going, remember, lunch is in an hour from now so no snacking"

"Yes, ma'am" Doria smiled as the vet headed off to see the other patients, " _What kind people these are, they don't see us as inferiors but equals, and I will soon return, my love, just wait for me_ "

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Well this is something I haven't done in quite some time, haven't I?**

 **Amirah: Yeah, it has**

 **Anyway, if you noticed, there is an OC in this story, his name is Aarne Juutilainen (Yes I just used Aurora's real world counterpart. Why, you ask?because I can), a Suomish Submariner in a Karlslander Submarine. He was the brainchild of Empty Promise and me. So credits to him.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Well damn, I wasn't expecting such positive response to the Pearl Harbour Gate thing and because of that here is a little naval gunnery for you but first, UN Ground Forces get a sick feeling**

* * *

Chapter 17: Severed and Sea Monsters' battle

17th October

Rondel, the Empire

The Empire was losing more and more territory to the enemy. The Imperial army attempted to hold the enemy back but every battle was a slaughter. The enemy seemed unstoppable only stopping on its accord, scorched earth tactics do not work as the enemy would stop and undo what the Imperial soldiers had done and then carry on. The Empire was beginning to falter as many of its intellectuals began to question and protest the war but the rulers turned a deaf ear and carried on.

"They keep on coming" An archer said as he stood at his post at the southern gate of the city of Rondel.

"How long do you think before the enemy reaches here?" His fellow archer guard asked.

"Judging by the fires, it won't be long before they are at our gates" The first archer said.

"Do you think they will be stopped here?" The second archer said.

"I know I shouldn't be saying this but I do not know if we will even last a siege" The first archer said as he looked at the long columns of soldiers retreating from the town of Croton, just a few leagues away from Rondel.

Italica was a major trading town but Rondel was larger as it was a trading central as it was where many of the roads converge before spreading in all directions. It was also the Empire's five breadbaskets but it was one of the smaller baskets as the town focused more on trade and craftwork. This made the town a very vital to the Empire because if it fell then the Empire will have difficulty controlling its more western provinces and its trade will be severely damaged but also, the city of Rondel was the largest slave trade hub for the Empire and unfortunately for the Empire, it was the next target for a very angry but very good army commander.

UN held territory

Croton

Patton stood in the centre of town as he looked at the medics patching up the wounded. He smiled at how efficient the medics were at their jobs. He then looked north towards Rondel in disgust. He had read the reports and testimonies about the city.

"Those bastards will burn in hell and I'm make sure every one of them do" Patton said as he stared at the city. Just then he heard a familiar rumbling noise. He turned and saw it was one of the new Orussian heavy tanks, the IS-3. It was beast of a tank as it was far larger than anything the Liberions or Britannians had which what prompted the Liberions continue the T-29 and the T-30 heavy tank projects which resulted in the M27 Reynolds and the M33 Burnsides, respectively but they have yet to arrive to the frontlines. However for the moment, the IS-3 was the largest and most modern heavy tank the Allies had and it was ready for war with its 122mm cannon. Patton watched as the heavy tank came to a stop just next to the general. Just then a young officer climbed out of the tank, Patton smiled as he knew who this was.

"Captain Andrei Malashenko, Third Shock Army, at your service general, my tank battalion is at your disposal" The Orussian captain saluted. Patton looked at the captain who is a damn good tank commander.

"At ease, Captain Malashenko" Patton said after returning the salute, "You will soon be in battle, just waiting on our marines, here they come now"

Patton and Malashenko turned to see the convoy of trucks roll in filled with marines and leading the truck convoy was Lieutenant Samantha Highway in her Hellcat strikers.

"General, Lieutenant Samantha Highway, First Marine Division, ready to raise hell with my company" Samantha saluted.

"Well, now that commanders are here, let's me give the task" Patton said as he pulled out a map, "Now, we are here in the small town of Croton and up north as you can see, is the city of Rondel, it is a very big city well by Empire standards and it is a damn important city too as it is has all the roads connecting the Empire together run right through it"

"So we capture this city, we cut a major artery" Malashenko said.

"Yes but there is another reason we are capturing this city and not just surrounding it" Patton said.

"What is that?" Malashenko asked.

"What I heard from reports and testimonies of the people we captured or rescued, Rondel is a slave trading hub" Patton said.

"Son of a bitch" Samantha cursed.

"Blyad, those fuckers will burn once we are done with them" Malashenko swore.

"Yes, now, you two will join Captain Edwards of Mechanized Baker Company and Captain Durante of the Ranger Fox Company, they are already at the starting positions so, get to it" Patton said.

"Da tovarisch, sir, we will not fail you" Malashenko saluted.

"Don't worry sir, we marines won't let you down" Samantha saluted.

"Good, now go, we have a town to secure" Patton said.

Five minutes later…

"This is Lieutenant Harkov, firing main gun! Stay clear!" An Orussian witch barked as her 122 mm cannon belched fire and a chunk of Rondel's walls crumbled.

"Damn! That was good shot, not bad for a new striker model" Samantha said.

"Well, it is the new IS-3 strikers, Lieutenant Highway" Harkov replied. Samantha looked at the IS-3 striker and marvelled at how massive it was; it was definitely bigger than the Pershing strikers and probably the Patton strikers too. She smiled at how the turret like skirt makes it look like the user is wearing a puffy skirt.

"Chernov, get your ISU-152 and blast the door down!" Malashenko barked.

"Da, captain" A tanker radioed as the heavy assault gun rolled up to the gate, "Knock, knock, you bastards!"

"Door is down! Rangers, on me" Durante shouted as he led his rangers into the town.

"Come on marines, we are not letting the Rangers beat us to the fight" Samantha barked.

"You heard the lieutenant, let's get going! Oorah!" A marine lieutenant barked as the Liberion Marines ran for the town.

"Baker Company, circle the city, we are not letting them escape!" Edwards barked.

"This is Lieutenant Colonel Creighton Abrams of the 37th Tank Battalion to Captain Edwards, my men will surround from the west while you take the east, is that clear?" Abrams radioed.

"Roger" Edwards replied as his mechanized company flanked to the east of the city towards the bridge crossing the Bosona River.

Inside Rondel

Urban fighting is a dangerous business for the attackers but unfortunately for the Empire, the Orussians Shock Troops and Liberion Rangers excel at city fighting. The fighting lasted only for three hours as the Imperial Army was cut up into small pockets of resistance which were soon taken out. The UN Armed Forces were so fast in their advance that they stumbled into something they didn't expect nor wanted to see, a slave market right in the middle of the city in the middle of trading. Apparently, the slavers were too busy in their business to realize the UNAF were there and this led to the UN forces seeing men, women and children, tied up, restrained in minimal or no clothing at all being treated like goods. What made the UN troops sick to the stomach was that the slavers had no problem abusing theirs slaves as soon as they bought them.

"Holy fucking Christ" A marine gasped.

"Chyort…" A T-34/85 witch was speechless.

"Fucking hell" Durante said as he stopped dead in his tracks. A Sherman witch stopped right next to them. Just then a woman approached the two Liberion.

" **Wow, this is a marvellous slave, she looks very fit and firm, my good man, what is your price for her?** " The man asked as he grasped the witch's thigh.

" **Fuck off and die** " Durante barked as he fired his Thompson at the man, "Rescue the slaves and waste these fucktards!"

"All tanks hold fire!" Malashenko barked.

"Da, captain" the other tankers radioed as they held their fire.

"Block all escape routes!" Malashenko ordered as his tanks and witches cordoned off all the roads.

"Third and Fourth Platoons, help the Orussians" Samantha barked as the stunned Empire slavers and slaves found themselves trapped in the large walled plaza with no escape.

"Men, search the area!" Durante ordered.

"Any of those not blocking the alleyways, join the search" Samantha ordered.

"Lieutenant Romanov, have your shock troops sweep the area, find any of those bastards hiding in here" Malashenko said.

"With pleasure, captain" Romanov replied. Soon the rangers, marines and shock troops began searching the stalls, tents and booths for anyone hiding. Anyone they found, they gathered in the clearing in the centre but in two different groups, slaves and slavers or as the UN soldiers called them bastards. Romanov, Malashenko, Samantha and Durante stood in front of the two groups both were cowering in fear.

"Just like the Romans but worse" Romanov spat.

"I have already informed Patton, he will be arriving shortly" Malashenko said, his voice seething with anger, "These bastards, a war rages around them and they still go on with their business as if nothing happened"

"Yeah, they are so into their shit, that this one bastard tried to by my cousin from me as we stood at one of the gates, he even tried checking her "quality" when I am right fucking there" Durante growled.

"These fuckers have to die, every single one of them, don't care if they are women, one of those bitches tried to put a collar on me so she could get a free slave" Samantha barked. Just then a ranger walked to the four.

"Commanders, we have checked the area, we have found everyone in the plaza" The ranger said.

"Good, now see to it the slaves are unbound and give them something to cover themselves with, tell the rest" Durante said.

"Yes sir" The ranger said he spoke to a marine and a shock troop and the three men dispersed and soon the UN troops minus the tankers began to untie the slaves while giving them their ponchos, their blankets, anything they had that could cover their bodies. This caused anger amongst the slavers but shots in the air effectively shut them up. Just then a M46 Patton with a staff behind it appeared and out came General George Patton and with him was General Dwight D. Eisenhower and Marshal Zhukov from the staff car and all three men were not happy. The four lower officers immediately saluted the approaching generals.

"Congratulations on capturing the town but damn shame you had to find this" Eisenhower said as he came up to the four officers.

"I knew it was bad but I didn't think it was this bad" Zhukov said.

"The faster we end the Empire, the better" Patton growled.

"It makes you thank god that we got slavery out of the way doesn't it?" Eisenhower said.

"Da, yes it does" Zhukov said.

"Sirs with due respect, what do we do with the fucking slave owners?" Samantha asked. Eisenhower, Zhukov and Patton looked to each other and solemnly nodded well Patton had a small grin.

"Please clean up after you are done" Zhukov said.

"Also tear this damn place down after you are done" Eisenhower said as he and Zhukov headed back to the staff car. Soon trucks rolled in and took the freed slaves to Italica Military Hospital for treatment. This took two hours which means the slavers were sitting in the sun for two hours and now it was just them and the UN troops that captured the city left. The slavers, all 200 hundred were lined up against the wall. UN troops then formed a line facing the slavers. Their weapons were shouldered and their safeties were off.

"Shoot" Malashenko uttered and with the blast of guns, signalled the end of Imperial rule of Rondel thus severing the Empire in half.

18th October

Blue Sea

"Hey, Guinemere, look at those vessels, they are huge!" Erwyna said as she looked at the large grey vessels in the distance from the rocks she and her guards were hiding behind.

"Are you sure it is a wise idea to be doing this, princess?" Guinemere asked.

"Don't worry, Gunny, everything will be fine" Erwyna smiled.

"You had said that before and we get into trouble anyway" Nevida grumbled.

"That is just because, we were unlucky-YYYEE" Erwyna said when she slipped and caused some rocks to tumble into the sea.

"You were saying?" Nevida flatly stared at Erwyna.

"Oh, calm your scales, it is just a few rocks and besides there is nothing below us" Erwyna said without realizing that there was something beneath them. It was a kraken and those rocks have awakened it from its slumber and it was angry.

"Hey, those vessels have no oars or sails, how do they move?" Erwyna asked.

"Magic maybe" Nevida said.

"No, we would feel it.

"ROOOOOOOAAAAAAR" Something roared as the water bulged violently before it parted revealing an octopus kraken.

"Don't worry huh?" Nevida deadpanned.

"Now is not the time, Nevida!" Guinemere shouted as she turned to grab her spear but the kraken was faster and smashed its tentacle on rocks where her spear rested, "My spear!"

"Mine is stuck!" Nevida shouted as she found that her spear was wedged between the rocks. The kraken immediately grabbed all three mermaids.

"AH! What do we do now?!" Erwyna screamed.

"Call for help!" Guinemere shouted.

"But who?" Erwyna asked.

"I don't know" Guinemere replied.

"So this it, huh?" Nevida frowned. Suddenly the Kraken was hit by explosions

"What is going on?!" Nevida yelped.

"Look! It's one of the grey vessels.

Before the Kraken attack

USS Missouri

The battleship that ended the war in the Pacific was sailing lazily in the Blue Sea alongside with her war ending accomplice, the HIFMS Yamato. The two battleships were heading to a point in the Blue Sea as the Mighty Mo had a few special guests who were inching to go home.

"Thank you for letting us travel on your ship, captain, I hope we can repay you" One of them said.

"It is alright, your highness, there is no need to repay for this little cruise, your highness; the navy pays her sailors well" The captain smiled.

"Oh, I have never heard anyone refusing to be paid for their services" The lady said.

"Well, that is because we are not just anyone, Queen Astoria" The captain smiled.

"It still amazes me that you have thought of my kind, most of the time I just sat there on the deck" The queen said as she looked to her fellow kind in barrels filled with sea water.

"Well, we could have our mermaid guests return home feeling all dried up" The captain said.

"Captain, our spotters have a visual on those three girls again" The XO said.

"What are they doing?" The captain asked.

"The spotters said that they seem to be watching us like the other times" The XO answered.

"Have they observed other ships?" The captain asked.

"Yes, Enterprise, Albacore, Taiho, Nagato, Takao and Fletcher have also reported seeing the same three girls before" The XO said.

"Well, until they do something, we will just ignore them" The captain said.

"Are you sure that is a wise decision?" Astoria asked.

"Your highness, pardon me for my language but this a battleship, we can do things you can't never thought possible because it's a fucking battleship" The captain grinned.

"ROOOOOOOAAAAAAR" A sound was heard.

"What was that?!" The captain barked.

"Starboard side! It's a… monster!" A sailor shouted.

"That's the Blue Death, an octopus kraken!" Astoria exclaimed.

"Get the girls inside!" The captain ordered.

"Yes sir!" A marine answered as he ran out the bridge.

"Johnson, radio the Yamato and tell them to head starboard!" The captain barked.

"Aye-aye, captain" The radio operator replied.

"Helmsman, hard starboard, now!" The captain barked into the intercom.

"Aye-aye sir!" The navigation room responded.

"Sound the general alarm, god damn it!" The captain barked.

"Aye-aye sir!" A sailor said as he pressed the buzzer and began barking into the intercom.

"I take it you are going to attack the kraken?" Astoria asked calmly.

"Yes, now hold on, we are going into the fight" The captain smiled.

The two battleships turned towards the kraken at full speed as their guns began to come to life.

"Sir, the kraken has the three girls!" The XO pointed out, "We can't use the main battery"

"Fire, turret one" The captain ordered.

"But sir!" the XO said.

"Trust our gunners, captain, they are the best of the best" The captain said.

Missouri's most forward 16 inch guns fired in anger at the kraken and as the captain said, Missouri's gunners were the best of the best as all three shots hit the kraken's head. The kraken flinched in pain but still held the three mermaids, that's when the Yamato fired with her 18 inch guns and ripped chunks off the kraken but it had a tough shell so it was still strong. Soon Missouri and Yamato began to circle the kraken so their secondary battery could light up the kraken.

"From shooting neuroi to shooting sea monsters, who would have guessed" A spotter joked.

"Not us that's for sure, Bill" Another said. Similar sentiments were on the Yamato

"No one is going to believe that we fought a kraken" A Fusoan AA gunner mused.

"Well they aren't going to believe it if you talk about it now fire that damn 25 mm!" A senior gunner barked. The kraken's tough shell was being to break as 16 inch and 18 inch guns slammed into it. The kraken however still held the three mermaids.

"It's not letting go sir" The XO said.

"Then have the 5 inches cut them down" the captain barked.

On the Yamato

"Sir, the kaiju is not releasing the mermaids" The XO said.

"Then have our 155 mm and 127 mm cut those tentacle down" the captain of Yamato ordered.

With the mermaids

"I have seen any ship do that to a kraken before!" Guinemere said.

"Are they using magic?" Erwyna asked.

"No, we would feel it, this is not magic" Nevida said.

"Then what is this?" Erwyna asked.

"I don't know" Guinemere said. Suddenly they were shaken and saw that the tentacle that was holding them was exploding. Soon they fell into the sea once the tentacle was blown apart.

"Alright, they are safe; now blast it to kingdom come!" The captain barked as Missouri and Yamato began firing full broadsides into the kraken. The kraken attempts to retaliate with its tentacles. They were bloodedly repulsed but Missouri was hit twice near the rear 5 inch guns, crushing a few Oerlikons but no one was seriously wounded. The two battleships continued to fire into the kraken. The mermaids watched in amazement as the kraken was pounded relentlessly by the battleships.

"It's pretty beaten up, Alfred" The XO said.

"Well Jim, let's make sure, it doesn't get back up for round two, fire everything we got at it!" Alfred barked.

The two battleships aimed all their main guns and starboard side secondary guns at the kraken and fired. The kraken was completely engulfed by explosion.

"ROOAAR" The kraken cried before it fell silent and collapsed onto itself. The battleship's anti-air guns fired into the kraken as a safety measure.

"You can stop firing, it is dead now" Astoria said.

"Gunners, cease fire, cease fire, the kraken is dead" The PA announcer said.

"How do you know it is dead, your highness" Alfred asked.

"I have a bracelet that if I direct my hand to something will tell me what is the condition of that something by the colour of the gem so if it is green means it is alive and well, yellow means it is alive but ill and red means it is dead, black means it is not alive to begin with.

"So what does you bracelet say?" Alfred asked.

"It is dead, captain" Astoria answerd, " _It seems to be working fine but why is it when I pointed to the battleship, it was green? The ship can't be alive… or can it?_ "

"Good" Alfred sighed in relief, "What is the damage?"

"Engine room reports no damage, radar and FCC are running fine, no flooding, no fires but we did suffer some structural damage but nothing critical though we have a few crushed Oerlikon guns near the aft starboard 5 inchers" Jim said.

"Casualties?" Alfred asked.

"Just a few wounded; cap" Jim said.

"What about the rest of the mermaids?" Alfred asked.

"They are doing fine though Doria says she was to give you a big hug for the awesome experience" Jim said.

"Well, tell her once we get to the destination" Alfred chuckled.

"That's shark mermaids for you, they always love action" Astoria said.

"Damn, I was expecting worse" Alfred said.

"We had been fighting neuroi before this, Al, that's why you were expecting worse" Jim said,

"True" Alfred said, "Anyway, let's invite the three girls up"

"Aye-aye, captain" Jim said.

"Would you like to join us?" Alfred asked.

"That would be nice" Astoria said. Alfred then lifted the queen mermaid up and headed to the main deck where marines and sailors were hauling the mermaids up. Astoria turned just as they hauled up a mermaid. Alfred was surprised to see how the mermaid the marines were lifting up looked like a younger version of Astoria.

"Mother?" The mermaid said which made Astoria's eyes widened.

"Erwyna?"


	18. Chapter 18

**Alright, time to make something know, the Strike Witches world that I am using is not the canon but the Strike Witches Operation Overlord world. What this means that I am adding another faction. You know what faction this is? Well you can ask Gamerman22, he asked for it to come**

* * *

Chapter 18: Gratitude and Messages Sent

18th October

USS Missouri

" **Erwyna?** " Astoria turned to see her daughter who she hasn't seen ever since she was captured by Imperial sailors three years. She was saw her daughter has grown to a fine lady by that didn't matter because, there was her daughter.

" **MOTHER!** " Erwyna cheered as she leaped out of the marines' grasps and to her mother but unfortunately this was too much for the captain of the Missouri as he fell backwards, lucky for Alfred, he fell on his ass. Erwyna on the other hand was hugging Astoria as tightly as possible, " **Mother! I thought you were gone forever, I missed you so much!** "

" **I missed you too, my sweet daughter, look at you, you have grown into a fine princess, I wonder if suitors have tried to win your heart yet?** " Astoria smiled.

" **Mother, please!** " Erwyna said.

"Ow… my ass" Alfred groaned.

"You alright, sir?" A marine asked.

"I am good, marine, now help the other two mermaids aboard the ship" Alfred said.

"They are already aboard sir, we just had them carried to the galley so they could get some food in their stomachs" The marine said.

"That's good to hear" Alfred said.

" **Mother, who are these people?** " Erwyna asked as she looked at Alfred and the two marines.

" **These people are sailors and marines of the United Nations Armed Forces and they are transporting me and other freed mermaids back home** " Astoria smiled.

" **Captain Alfred Frederick Jones, Liberion Navy part of the United Nations Armed Forces and captain of this ship** " Alfred smiled.

" **This is a ship? Wow, it is so much different than any ship I have ever seen** " Erwyna as she looked at what she could of the battleship. Then she saw the Yamato just ahead, " **Is that a ship as well?** "

" **Yes, that is a ship as well** " Alfred said before Erwyna wrapped her in a hug.

" **Thank you for saving me and my friends, sir, we don't know what would have happened if you hadn't come to our rescue** " Erwyna thanked.

" **Ma'am, it is my duty to help those who are in need, no matter who they are** " Alfred said.

" **Still, I thank you from the bottom of my heart** " Erwyna said.

" **As I said before, I was simply doing my job** " Alfred said.

" **It is rare to hear a captain not boast of his feats** " Astoria smiled.

" **Well, your majesties, it was not my feat alone, it the combined effort of my sailors, marines and the captain, sailors and marines on the Yamato as well** " Alfred said as he stood up. He then picked Astoria while one of the marines picked up Erwyna, " **Now, let's go to the mess, which is a ships' eating area, so we can something to fill our stomachs** "

In the mess of the USS Missouri

Erwyna, Guinemere and Nevida were surprised by how spacious the eating area or mess was and were even more surprised to hear that this very room didn't fit everyone on board.

"How many sailors are there on this ship?" Erwyna asked.

"At the moment, 2 715 officers and enlisted men" Alfred answered.

"Holy Ocuna! That is a lot of men!" Erwyna said.

"What is the name of this ship?" Nevida asked.

"This is the Liberion battleship, USS Missouri, USS stands for United States' Ship" Alfred answered.

"Oh it is just called the Misorry?" Erwyna guessed the name which had the sailors in stitches while Alfred just grinned.

"It's pronounced Missour-ee, Erwyna" Astoria said.

"Sorry, captain" Erwyna apologized.

"That's alright, princess, you are not the only one to get the name wrong" Alfred smiled. Just then the cook came with lunch.

"Well, here is some seafood, hope you enjoy" The cook smiled.

" **Thanks Yates** " Alfred said.

" **No problem sir** " The cook said as he walked back into the galley.

"Do all the sailors on the ship speak our native tongue?" Nevida asked.

"Well, not all but we try to as it helps with communications, no?" Alfred said.

"Yes that does make sense" Erwyna said.

"Now please enough some salmon from my country" Alfred smiled as he gestured to the plates. Erwyna, Guinemere and Nevida were hesitant at first but seeing that the others were enjoying the dish, they tried it anyway.

"Wow! They taste so good" Erwyna said. Alfred smiled as he watched his guests eat their fill. Just then the PA came to life.

" **Captain, we are approaching the rendezvous point** " The voice said.

"Well ladies, I must go as I have some tasks to be done but do continue eating" Alfred smiled as he stood up and left the mess.

"Mother, where were you for two years?" Erwyna asked.

"I was captured by Imperial sailors as they went on their slave capturing raids and they then had me placed in a slave camp inland west of Alnus. They didn't know who I really was and just assumed I was a random mermaid, the mermaids in the camp with me agreed to act as if I was not royalty. This continued even after I was rescued by the United Nations but they treated me with respect as with the rest of the freed slaves. I actually was wondering whether I should be honest and tell them who I really am however I didn't need to…" Astoria recalled that day.

Ten Days ago

8th October 1945

Fort Mercy

The commanders of the UN Special Realm Forces were visiting the hospital to see how things were going in the facility. They didn't seem heavily guarded as they had three soldiers and a witch with them however that is if you look at first glance but if one observed well, one would see that those four guards were not mere MPs and they were not the only ones guarding the commanders. That is Taskforce 141 and this is how they do guard detail. Now, the commanders and their 'visible' guards were in the aquatic section in the backyard of the hospital.

"Well, damn, look at the size of these pools" Patton said.

"You can test a LVT in these pools, heck I think you can train for amphibious assaults in the bigger ones" Smith said.

"Well, the mermaids still need their exercises and they are like other aquatic animal, they need to have the ability to swim or they will be sick and stressed" The head of the marine-veterinarian department said.

"Excuse me" Amirah said as everyone turned towards her.

"Yes, what is it, Wing Commander?" The department head asked.

"That is Astoria over there right?" Amirah asked, gesturing to a mermaid who was chatting with other mermaids.

"Yes why?" The department head replied.

"Did you know she is royalty?" Amirah asked, "Or to be precise, a queen?"

"WHAT?!" The commanders and the department head exclaimed. Even Astoria was surprised by this.

"H-How did you know? No one had found out that I was a queen ever since I was captured" Astoria asked.

"You have an air of royalty around you, your highness, your speech still has that refined and royal tone which mostly associated with queens and kings and I see that you are very refined and graceful in your mannerisms and movements" Amirah answered.

"Nothing escapes you huh, Amirah?" Rommel smiled.

"Well sir, I am a special forces operative and a combat flier, I need to be sharp or I would have been dead so many times and… Don't even think about it Frost" Amirah said, just as Frost was about to do something.

"Aw, you are no fun sometimes, ma'am" Frost groaned.

"Well, the less time you waste here, the more time you have for Hanna" Amirah grinned.

"Wait, how did you know?" Frost panicked.

"Frost, you should know by now, I am" Amirah said as she catches a ball thrown to her by Dmitry, "Special Operations Expert"

Present

"So an elite soldier was able to point out that you were a queen" Erwyna said.

"Yes and they were quite surprised at first but they soon returned to treating me like they would to any patient which I found rather interesting but they did refer to me with royal titles" Astoria said. Soon Alfred returned to the mess.

"Well, we have arrived to our destination" Alfred said.

Underneath the Waves

"Ecthelion, do have any words on my daughter?" Marsious asked.

"No sir but the royal guards and border guards are doing their best to find them" Ecthelion said.

"First my wife and now my daughter, have Ocuna forsaken me?" Marsious moped.

"No, she has just blessed you" A voice said. Marsious immediately perked up and his voice failed him. What he saw stunned him. It was his wife that was gone for three years and his daughter who he thought had vanished.

"Astoria… how? Is that really you?" Marsious said.

"Yes dear, it is me, I am home" Astoria smiled.

"Oh thank Ocuna! I am so happy that you are safe!" Marsious said as he wrapped his arms around his wife, "You know how empty my heart has been since you had disappeared?"

"I can only imagine" Astoria smiled.

"Where have you been?" Marsious asked.

"I was captured by Imperial sailors with other mermaids" Astoria answered.

"Then how did you escape?" Marsious asked.

"Look up" Astoria said. Marsious looked up and saw two large, no massive red bellies floating above the castle.

"Whales saved you?" Marsious asked. Astoria and Erwyna giggled at Marsious's confusion.

"No dear, those are ships and they are part of the military that saved me" Astoria said.

"Your highness" Ecthelion asked, "Um… Was there any shark mermaids with you?"

"Yes there were" A voice said next to Ecthelion. He turned to have teeth snap at him. He recoiled but his face softened when he saw who it was, "Scared you, didn't I?"

"Doria, than Ocuna, you are safe, I thought I lost you" Ecthelion truly smiled for the first time since his wife disappeared. He clasped his wife's hands and drew her to his body. "I missed this feeling, I missed you"

"I missed you too" Doria smiled.

"Why don't you head home early today, Ecthelion, Doria" Marsious said.

"Thank you, your highness" The two shark mermaids smiled before they swam for their home"

"Now, tell me about this army that saved you" Marsious said. Astoria told her husband about the United Nations Armed Forces, how they beat the Empire back on the surface and how now they now were defeating the Imperial Navy. Marsious was sceptical so the queen and princess decided bring him to the surface. He was amazed by how huge the ships were, "Never in my life, would I see ships so massive and they sent their biggest to bring you home?"

"No, they have more of these ships available and there are bigger ships in their fleets but these two, the Missouri and Yamato are their proudest" Astoria gestured to the two battleships.

"Yes, father! They even destroyed the Blue Death" Erwyna said.

"What? That is impossible!" Marsious exclaimed, "No one has been able to fight the Blue Death and live to tell the tale"

"Well, these two ships and their crews have" Astoria said.

"Let me meet their captains, I want to give them my gratitude" Marsious said.

"That will not be unnecessary" Marsious looked up to see a man in a brown uniform call out to them from the deck of the battleship Missouri. Astoria and Erwyna smiled as they knew who it was, it was Captain Alfred.

"As we only doing our jobs as captains of the United Nations Naval Forces" Astoria, Erwyna and Marsious turned to the Yamato to see the captain of the Fusoan battleship who Astoria and Erwyna know as Honda Kiku.

"But you have done my kingdom a great deed, you and your sailors can't be unrewarded" Marsious said.

"What we have done is just our duty and we want to show that not all humans are bad and that we can be good people too" Alfred said.

"In fact, we come with an offer" Honda said.

"What offer is that?" Marsious asked.

"Our commanders have asked us to offer an alliance to your kingdom" Alfred said.

"What will my kingdom benefit from this alliance?" Marsious asked.

"The terms are up for negotiations but if you are interested, I can transport you to our base of operations and do not fear, we mean you no harm" Alfred suggested. Marsious looked to Astoria and Erwyna who nodded.

"They are good people, Marsious" Astoria said.

"Father, they might be the one to help us remove the Empire's threat to our kingdom" Erwyna said.

"I have decided, I agree, I will like to meet your commanders" Marsious said.

A few hours later

UN Special Realm Naval Base "Pearl's Gate"

Marsious was amazed to see the steel ships of the fleets of UN docked in the huge harbour of stone and metal. There were ships that he never seen before but he could sense they all had an aura around them, an aura of power and strength. Astoria on the other hand was confused as she noticed the gem on her bracelet would glow green every time she pointed to an UN warship with her right hand.

" _Strange, it seems all the warships here seem to be alive but why is that?_ " Astoria tried to figure out what was going on.

"Do not fret, you will soon know" Astoria looked around to see who was it but saw no one.

"Is something wrong, my dear?" Marsious asked.

"Oh nothing, just admiring the sight" Astoria replied. Soon the two battleships were docked and the royal family were brought to the main deck to wait for the arrival of the commanders. Soon they arrived.

"Are these the commanders of the United Nations Armed Forces?" Marsious asked as he looked at the seven officers approaching.

"Yes and no" Alfred answered, "These seven are the commanders of the United Nations Armed Forces in this world but they are not in command of the entire United Nations Armed Forces"

"So they are in a sense, field commanders?" Erwyna guessed.

"Yes they are in one aspect" Alfred said, "Your majesties; these are the commanders of the United Nations Armed Forces in Falmart, Field Marshal Rommel, Field Marshal Bernard Montgomery, Marshal of the Empire of Orussia Konstantin Rokossovsky, General of Army George S. Patton, General Holland Smith, Fleet Admiral William Halsey, Air Marshal of the Empire of Orussia Katherine Litvyak and commanders, this King Marsious, Queen Astoria and Princess Erwyna of the Kingdom of Aquarius"

"Well, Queen Astoria, we meet again, I take it you had a good reunion?" Katherine smiled.

"Yes, my husband here was surprised to see us at first but he was grateful that we were alive and well" Astoria said.

"That is good to hear" Patton smiled.

"Alright, seeing how you are now here, I take it you are interested in the alliance" Halsey said.

"Yes, I am" Marsious said.

"Then let the negotiations begin" Rommel smiled. The negotiations didn't last long but Marsious was surprised by how generous it was that if an outsider saw it, they would think the UNAF was the weaker power not the Kingdom of Aquarius as in the treaty, the UNAF will provide the kingdom protection from the Imperial Navy, will help train the Kingdom's Royal Guards, new methods of warfare, allow mermaids, with the permission of the kingdom to enter the nations of the United Nations, allows mermaids to be citizens of any nation in the United Nations while still retaining their citizenship to their kingdom, give the kingdoms better technologies and only ask for assistance in research involving naval and marine life, allow the Aquarius to import at lowered duties In return, the Kingdom of Aquarius will have send a force of 200 of its Royal Guards to be trained by UN Marines and Frogmen; these soldiers, the royal family were told, are just normal men and witches who have been trained in combat revolving around water, such infiltration via water, underwater obstacle clearing, observation of enemy fortifications and destruction missions and they will allow the construction of an artificial island in the kingdom's territory to act as an embassy, a trading post and garrison for the UN.

"This is such a generous treaty" Marsious said.

"Well, this is the United Nations, your highness, we do things differently" Katherine smiled.

20th October

United Nations Air Force Base Fort Unity

The airbase was as usual busy as any military airbase would with planes and witches coming in and out and personnel doing their duties. Meanwhile in one section of the airbase, the 501st Joint Fighter Wing were observing the preparation of something never done before in Falmart and they brought Piña, Bozes, Panache and Hamilton along. They were going to watch the launch of a rocket, a V2 rocket.

"What is this thing? It looks like a bomb" Piña asked.

"Well, this is in a sense a bomb but this bomb can do what other bombs can't do" Ursula said.

"Oh, what is that?" Panache asked, " _Wow, these uniforms are very comfy and light though, they are not armour but seeing how useless knights' armour is to gunfire, why bother_ "

"This bomb will send itself to the target" Ursula answered.

"Is it enchanted?" Hamilton asked.

"No, we calculate the distance between the rocket and the target and calibrate it so it will fly for that distance and head for the target" Ursula answered as she looked at a long strip of paper.

"Have you checked the coordinates and calculations, Turing?" Ursula asked.

"Yes, I checked them twice and I had Zuse to check again" A Britannian man said.

"I checked as well Ursula, everything has been calculated" Erica said.

"Damn, I knew she was smart but I didn't think she was as smart as her twin" Hanna said.

"Smarter" Keiko said.

"What?" Hanna turned towards her former commander.

"Erica is smarter than Ursula" Keiko.

"What?!" Hanna exclaimed just as Ursula pulled down a lever.

"Commencing launch!" Ursula shouted as the V2 came to life and began to leave the earth before dashing off into the sky.

Over the Imperial Capital

A Me 410 was flying over the capital of the Empire but this plane was just flying to observe the city.

"I see the V-2 coming" The gunner said.

"Right on schedule" The pilot replied as he looked at his watch. They had the task of observing and recording the V-2 flight and the destruction of the target, the Imperial Senate. They watched as the V-2 streak through the night sky before it began its descent towards the centre of the capital. They watched as the rocket dived towards the Imperial Senate. They watched as the V-2 smash through the central dome of building and watched as the building was soon filled with fire and smoke as the V-2 detonated and ripping the senate's central doom apart.

"And right on the target" The gunner said.

23rd October

The United Nations Armed Forces had slowed their advance, not because of the Empire but because the United Nations were reaching the objectives of the first phase of their offensive. However the UN was facing a problem, the Empire was vast and the UN didn't have enough soldiers to cover the front as the UNAF was only deploying four armies, the First, Second, Third and Fourth Armies and eight marine divisions, the First, Second, Third and Fourth Liberion Marine Divisions and the First, Second, Fourth and Fifth Fusoan Marine Divisions. The UNAF can't call on more units as the rest of the UNAF was being demobilized as the Second Neuroi War, the first war they were fighting for was over and it was costly to keep the troops at the ready. It was then they remembered of their ally that appeared back in 1944, the Blue Neuroi which had supported them throughout the war on all fronts. They were still on earth, the Blue Neuroi Ground Forces mostly in Munich and the Blue Neuroi Naval Forces in Guam and the Blue Neuroi Aerial Forces spread evenly between the two as they had decided that the humans should have the right to liberate their own planet, they sat back in reserve. Now, they are needed.

United Nations Forces Base Fort _Gorey_ Glory

United Nations Special Realm Armed Forces Headquarters

"Aisyah, can you ask for the Blue Neuroi Armed Forces to remobilize and plug in the gaps in our frontlines?" Patton asked.

"Sure, how many armies, you like them to deploy?" Aisyah asked.

"Seeing that your armies are at least half the sizes of our armies, I say four armies would be sufficient" Rommel said.

"Admiral Halsey, how many fleets you want to reinforce your naval strength here?" Aisyah asked.

"Send six battle groups and ten replenishment flotillas and I think that would do" Halsey said.

"Alright, Katherine, how many squadrons?" Aisyah turned to Katherine.

"Five fighters, five interceptors, five strategic bombers, ten tactical bombers, ten transports, ten AWACs and fifteen close air support squadrons" Katherine answered.

"That will be all but you are free to send additional forces if you see fit" Rokossovsky said

"Alright, I have called up the commanders and told them of the mobilization plans and I have informed Malinshenkov to deploy his special forces in the special realm" Aisyah said as she saluted. She still can't get over the shocked face of Malinshenkov when he was given the promotion to commander of all Blue Neuroi Special Forces.

"Thank you for the assistance, Supreme Commander Aisyah" Montgomery said.

"Please, don't call me that, I prefer being called just Aisyah" Aisyah smiled.


	19. Chapter 19

**Who would win? A battleship or three dragons and a dragon girl apostle. Let's find out, shall we?**

Chapter 19: Dragon vs Dragon

5th November

If the United Nations Armed Forces was a man and he was in a casino, he would be winning big as it so happens that one of the civilians they were treating in Fort Mercy was in fact King Duran of Clan Elbe where the flame dragon now resides. The UN commanders then made a deal with King Duran which was the United Nations would protect the clan from any enemy and help Clan Elbe rebuild its military while allowing UN troops to enter the clan's territory. The UNAF decided to have the First, Second and Third Armoured Recon Units to find the dragon but the task of destroying the dragon will fall on the Third but they will not go alone as they will have the 501st Joint Fighter Wing for aerial support and they have the guns of the New Jersey as fire support. They also had Taskforce 141 accompanying them as well. Yao's request was being answered.

Schwarz Forest

"This is kind of unnerving, commander" Kurata said as he looked at the forest that surrounded the Third Armoured Recon Unit as they were searching for the mountain where the dragon has its nest.

"Well, the name does mean black in Karlslander so it does have a sense of foreboding" Itami said as he checked his rifle. He then looked to the back of the Dodge to look at Rory, Lelei, Rikaya, Tuka and Yao. They were all armed in their own sense. Rory had her halberd, Lelei had her staff, Yao and Tuka had their bows. Rikaya on the other hand was in a Liberion Rifleman uniform and she had a M1 Garand, a M1911 and her battle axe. Rikaya had decided to become a Liberion citizen and had joined the Liberion Army and now she was Private Rikaya "Rika" Nippon of the Liberion 21st Infantry Division. She has seen some combat with her division before she saw more combat with Itami's Third Recon Unit, "This is Itami to First and Second Armoured Reconnaissance Units, do you have anything in your sectors?"

"This is Lieutenant Brown of Armoured Recon Unit Two, nothing sighted yet but the forest has been torched" Brown radioed.

"This is Lieutenant Karlsruhe of Recon One, your dragon flew over our position but he didn't see us but he dropped a body… it was a girl" Karlsruhe said. Itami could tell that he was shaken by what he saw.

"Karlsruhe, don't do anything rash, this is a flame dragon we are looking for" Itami said.

"Jawohl" Karlsruhe answered.

" **So Yao, can you tell me where the nest is?** " Itami asked as he turned to Yao while holding the map.

" **The flame dragon has made its nest inside a dead volcano… this one** " Yao said as she pointed a mountain on the map, " **The floor of the mountain is littered with the swords of my fellow clansmen who had attempted to kill the dragon** "

"Well that sounds encouraging" Thomas deadpanned from the M20 Utility Car.

"Sir, Uzumaki told me that we just established contact with the USS New Jersey, they are ready to fire 16 inch shells on some dragon ass" Fubuki reported.

"That's good news" Itami said.

"Sir, we are approaching a volcano" Kuribayashi radioed.

"Alright, everyone get ready to disembark, Pierrat, you and your crew stay in the Super Hellcat, you are our last resort, understood?" Itami said.

"Roger" Everyone replied.

"Alright, everyone, we go on foot now" Itami said. The Third Armoured Recon Unit disembarked from their vehicles well except for Pierrat and his crew and Sergeant Brasília, the recon motorcyclist from Amazonas who was a former witch doctor who has healing magic. She is nicknamed "Voodoo" because of her witch doctor past. She rode in front with her Thompson in one hand while handling her motorcycle.

"This reminds me of Romagna" Brasília said as she glanced over side of the mountain side. The path was a winding one and was barely wide enough for a Tiger I striker unit to travel on.

"It does it a certain way" Seff said as he looked around.

"Stay frosty" Sullivan said.

"Damn, it's hot like Peleliu here" Snafu said.

"Well, we are climbing a barren rock in the hot sun, so yeah it does" Sledge said.

"Hey look a cave" Jay pointed out. Not far ahead was a large cave.

"Nice eyes, Jay" Fubuki said.

"Brasília, check out that cave" Itami ordered.

"Yes, sir" Brasília said as she motored her way to the cave. She stopped at the mouth of the cave. She looked inside and saw that there was light coming from the other side of the cave.

"What you find?" Itami radioed.

"This is Brasília, sir, this is a tunnel not a cave" Brasília replied.

"Well then, everyone, double time to the cave" Itami ordered. The Third Recon Team made their way into the tunnel.

"So what now sir?" Tomita asked. Itami looked at all the swords that lay scattered on the floor of the nest.

"Now we will set up demolition charges all over the floor so that these swords can cause damage to the dragon" Itami said, "Kuwabara, get on the radio and tell our fire support to prepare to attack this mountain"

"Yes sir" Kuwabara said.

"Who do we have for support, sir?" Welsh asked.

"We have the USS New Jersey and the 501st Joint Fighter Wing for fire support meanwhile Taskforce 141 will be able to reinforce us if we need it" Itami said.

"Wow that is a lot of fire support" Atkins said.

"Well, it is a flame dragon, we are talking about" Taylor said.

"I hope we can take it out this time" Yates said.

"Alright, let's get to work" Itami said. The soldiers began setting up demolition charges. However just as they were finishing up their work, they heard something that would make others run, a dragon's roar. They scrambled for the tunnel.

"ROOOOOAAAAAR" The flame dragon roared as it flew into the mouth of the volcano just as Reinhardt made into the tunnel. The flame dragon, their old adversary looked at the floor of it nest and it could feel that it was disturbed.

"Shit, it knows" Thomas said.

"Fubuki, press it now!" Itami barked. Fubuki pressed the lever and the floor of the nest erupted into a cloud of dust.

"ROOAAR" The dragon roared.

"Kuwabara, radio the New Jersey and the 501st, tell them to blow this mountain sky high!" Itami barked.

"Roger!" Kuwabara replied as he manned the radio, "This is Recon Three over, we have found and engage the dragon, fire on the coordinates sent earlier.

"This is New Jersey, understood, shells on the way" the Liberion battleship replied.

"This is the 501st; we read you loud and clear!" Minna of the 501st replied.

"They are responding sir!" Kuwabara shouted.

"Alright, everyone out of the tunnel now!" Itami ordered. The Third Recon raced out of the tunnel and began to race down the volcano where their vehicles were at just as shells from the USS New Jersey hit the mountain. Itami looked behind to see the dragon rise from the mouth of the volcano just to get dirt thrown at it by a shell from New Jersey.

In the air

"There's the dragon!" Mami shouted as the 501st approached the volcano. They saw the mountain get pummelled by New Jersey's guns which they could see in the distance.

"Alright girls, light her up!" Minna barked. The 501st unleashed a barrage of bullets at the dragon. Soon Itami and his troops began firing as well. The flame dragon was being hit from all sides but the dragon was still going strong.

"Damn, this bastard is a tough bastard" Ember barked.

"Guys, it just got tougher because I see two more dragons coming in from the south and I think I see a dragon girl with them!" Amirah barked.

"What the fuck?!" Shirley growled.

"They are heading for Itami's group!" Gertrude barked.

"Shit!" Chris said.

On the ground

The Third Armoured Recon Unit (ARU) was firing every gun they had at the dragon. Lelei was using whatever spell she had against the dragon while Tuka fired every bow she could at the dragon. Rory was being Rory had charged at the dragon with her halberd.

"Keep pouring it on it!" Thomas barked.

"Firing the Panzerschreck!" Yates shouted as he fired the rocket at the dragon. The dragon remembering what that thing did the last time swung to the side to avoid the rocket. Yates and Takato, a part of Fubuki's squad ran for cover behind the rock as the dragon tried to torch them.

"Holy shit, that was too close for comfort" Takato barked.

"You are telling me" Yates yelled. The New Jersey continued to fire at the dragon and its effects were becoming clear as pieces of the dragon were blown clean off.

"Come on New Jersey; give the fucker one more good barrage!" Joe said. And the New Jersey delivers as the dragon's right arm was blasted clean off by her sixteen inch guns. The dragon fell back down into the volcano.

"Holy shit! That was close" Sid screamed. Just then Fubuki was about to reload her Type 10 Automatic Rifle when something crashed into her.

"What the fuck... CORPSMAN! CORPSMAN! Rory's hit! Rory's hit!" Fubuki barked after she looked at what hit her, it was Rory and she was falling apart.

"Hold on, I got it!" Itami shouted as he came towards Fubuki and Rory. He then began pushing Rory back together as Fubuki watches Rory reassemble herself.

"She can regenerate?" Fubuki asked.

"She's apostle remember" Itami said, "What happened to you?"

"About that…" Rory said tiredly.

" **You have grown weak, dear sister** " Everyone heard a new voice, " **You are actually worrying about people** "

"Crap, what's that?" Ivanovich said as everyone looked at the mouth of the volcano. They then saw a dragon girl with a scythe coming from the top. However what made their blood run cold was that there were now three dragons and they looked unhappy.

" **I believe it is time we left here** " The dragon girl said.

" **Shut it** " Rory said, " **I am not going anywhere** "

" **Dear sister, as the soon to be wife of my lord, having such contact with a human goes beyond impoli-** " The dragon girl said before she bit her tongue, " **AAGH! Damn it!** "

"That was anti-climactic" Daisuke, another from Fubuki's squad said.

"I think she is new to her form" Sergetov said.

" **Human male, you better not touch her!** " The dragon girl barked, " **She's important to my lord!** "

" **Shut it!** " Rory barked as she staggers to her feet, " **I serve Emroy, the god of death, crime, madness and war and who would want to be that woman's bride?!** "

"Hardy's a woman? Didn't see that coming" Amirah said.

"This world is strange" Francesca said.

" **Haah… My lord had taken quite a liking for you** " The dragon girl said, "But I guess I'll have to immobilize you and drag you there"

" **You're the ones who decided on all of that, I want none of it!** " Rory barked as she ran to Itami and Fubuki.

" **Hey you** " The dragon said as she pulled her scythe out, " **Are you trying to steal her from my lord? I'll tear you a new ass?"**

"Buy me some time" Rory asked, "I haven't recovered yet"

Itami and Fubuki could only grit their teeth as they looked the situation they were in.

" **I-I have a question!** " Itami barked.

" **Huh?** " The dragon girl barked, " **Just spit it out already!** "

" **Uh, thank you, would you mind telling me and my soldiers who you are?** " Itami asked, " **Oh, I'm First Lieutenant Youji Itami and this is Gunnery Sergeant Iori Fubuki of the Third Armoured Recon Unit, I'm from Fuso…** "

Just then the dragon girl jumped closer. The others were about to raise their guns but Itami raised his hand.

" **Hmmm** " The dragon girl hummed, " **Well thanks for that polite introduction** "

" _Wow, she is really a dragon girl_ " Fubuki thought.

" _She really is reptilian_ " Itami observed.

" _Why do all apostles wear rather revealing clothes?_ " Amirah thought as she looked from the sky.

" **I'm Gisselle, an apostle serving Hardy** " Gisselle grinned.

" _Why does this make feel like a part-timer at a pub?_ "

"She's a deity of the dragon folk" Rory said, "And the youngest of the apostles on land"

" **So then this Lord Hardy is a god? And a woman at that?** " Fubuki asked.

" **Yep; What, did you not know any of that?** " Gisselle asked, " **Are you two from around these parts?** **Oh, is it the idea of girls getting married? My lord likes the idea, so just accept it, old people** "

"Old…" Itami gasped.

" _I'm eighteen, bitch! Most of my squad is older than me"_ Fubuki fumed.

" **Well, it's not like I know why she wants this but discrimination isn't nice. That's why I'm just trying to figure it out** " Gisselle said.

" **I prefer men** " Rory said.

" **…** **.Well, so do I** " Gisselle said, " **I wonder if I'll ever understand my lord** "

" **So you fought Rory so to take her away?** " Fubuki asked.

" **Yep, I've found her so I'll obey my lord's order** " Gisselle grinned.

" **A-are you the one that wounded her so severely?** " Itami asked.

" **No but your magic did hit her as well** " Gisselle said.

"Why didn't you tell us, we were hitting you?" Itami asked.

"It made it more exciting, to fight the dragon while dodging the supporting fire" Rory reasoned as she stood up, "Well Gisselle, if you want me then come and get me"

" **Well, now that's clear, I won't go easy on you, dear sister** " Gisselle smiled, " **With the flame dragon and these two who I raised myself, no deity stands a chance of victory. I even had the flame dragon awoken and paired with a water dragon for this** "

"Oh great, there's another dragon on the loose?" Shirley grumbled.

"This day keeps getting better huh?" Chris groaned.

" **Now then, we should get going!** " Gisselle smiled.

" **Come right at me!** " Rory replied.

" **Hold on a moment!** " Yao barked, " **The flame dragon; it was your doing? Your holiness, my people worship Hardy as our chief god, was the reward for our worship, that ruinous flame dragon?!"**

" **If you worship my lord, you should just shut up and do as she wills. If you truly worship her, you should be happy to assist her, even if means dying** " Gisselle said.

 **"…** **I would if it was just me, but all of us to become sacrifices… is becoming the flame dragon's meal truly what Hardy desires of us?** " Yao asked.

" **What's with that?** " Gisselle asked, " **I was wondering where the flame dragon was hunting for its meals, turns out that was you guys. Now, isn't that unfortunate** "

"Astaghfirullah Al Azeem" Amirah gasped.

"That is wrong in so many ways" Shirley gritted.

"Sick bitch" Ember growled.

"Looks like Hardy isn't a caring god" Erica said.

" **Un-unfortunate?** " Yao said as she fell to her knees in disbelief, " **Do you know how many times we cried? How many times we begged and prayed for salvation and despaired? I thought of our god and hoped when I went on my journey… and yet, not only did the gods not respond, they didn't even bother listening to our prayers?!** "

" **…** **You know** " Gisselle gritted her teeth as she dug her ear, " **There are countless wishes for money and fortune, good harvests, and even love. They are endless. What god would bother hearing out the desires of some incompetent believers who want everything done for them? Just let the flame dragon eat you** "

"Hardy doesn't even deserve the title of god, if she gets tired of prayers" Amirah growled as she tightened her grip on her cannons. Meanwhile on the ground, Yao attempts to strike at Gisselle who rushes to attack her but Itami and Fubuki quickly moved and tackled her down. Rory take the opportunity and tries to stab Gisselle but Gisselle's pet dragon then tries to strike her down.

"Open fire!" Itami barked as he and Fubuki carried Yao back to the rest.

"Let them have it!" Thomas barked as the guns of ARU Three came back to life.

"Give them hell!" Mio barked as the 501st dived on the Gisselle and her dragons.

"Woah, humans want to challenge me?" Gisselle said, "I like reckless fools"

"Well, these are the ones who wounded the flame dragon"

"What? What did you say?" Gisselle barked.

"Oh great, she is using us" Jodl said.

"This will not end well, isn't it?" Kurokawa sighed.

" _Seriously Rory? I didn't do anything, it was the New Jersey_ " Itami said, " _We're really gonna be known as a hero from all of this, I wonder if New Jersey minds_ "

"Well, isn't it true boys?" Itami said as he looked over to his troops who all nodded.

On the New Jersey

"Did I hear him right?" The captain asked.

"I think they are trying to get out a pickle sir" The XO replied.

"But they should mentioned that we helped" The captain said. Just then, the crew heard a noise, it was the main turrets' motors running, "What the hell?"

"Captain! The gunners say there is something wrong with the guns, they are moving on their own" A sailor said.

"What?! What are the gunners saying?" The captain asked, "The guns are moving on their own?"

"Yes sir, that's what they are saying" The sailor said.

"What the hell is going on?" The captain said when he watched as the forward turrets rotate and aim for the volcano again. "Don't load the guns!"

"Sir, the gun crews just radioed that the guns loaded themselves!" The sailor said. Just then the guns of the New Jersey barked.

"What the fuck is going on?" The captain said, completely lost at what just happened.

Back on the mountain

" **Well, that makes this more interesting** " Gisselle grinned. Just then the ground she and her dragons stood erupted.

"Take cover!" Itami barked as everyone ducked for cover.

" **What…What was that?** " Gisselle barked. Itami had seen the muzzle flashes from the battleship and grinned.

"That was from our very own dragon, the Black Dragon" Itami smiled, "She's the one that killed the flame dragon, me and my men just distracted the flame dragon for her to wound the flame dragon so badly"

" **What? I have never heard of a dragon with such a name** **and power** " Gisselle shocked, " **How did you manage to tame her?** "

" **It wasn't easy, Gisselle, it look many months and many men to tame a beast like the Black Dragon** " Itami bluffed, " **Now, I just had an idea** "

" **What idea is that?** " Gisselle asked.

" **A duel** " Itami grinned.

" **I am listening** " Gisselle said.

" **I challenge your dragons against the Black Dragon, if your dragons win, Rory goes with you** " Itami said. Rory immediately glared at him but her glare softened when she was Itami's smirk.

" **Ha, ha, that sounds interesting** **and if you win?** " Gisselle smiled.

" **Then you have to stop chasing Rory and have your dragons hunt somewhere else** " Itami said.

" **Very well then, I accept** " Gisselle said, " **Alright boys, make me proud** "

"ROOOAAAR" The two dragons roared as they took off to attack the New Jersey.

With the New Jersey

The Liberion sea dragon had heard the dragons coming and was now heading out to deeper waters so to have space to play around with the dragons.

"Sir, dragons are about 2 km away and closing!" The radar operator shouted.

"So they want to fight the Black Dragon huh?" The captain smiled, "Well let's give them a fight, fire on the bastards!"

On the mountain

"What is your dragon doing?" Gisselle asked in confusion as she watches the Black Dragon turn for the open sea"

"The Black Dragon doesn't fly like normal dragons but she is a good swimmer" Gisselle turned to see a group of girls appear from the heaven.

"Who are you?" Gisselle asked.

"Who are we? We are the 501st Joint Fighter Wing and we are an elite Valkyrie unit of the same army Itami and his men are in" A slightly dark skinned girl said.

The Blue Sea

New Jersey's anti-air guns and 5 inch guns were blazing away at the two dragons.

"Keep firing boys!" A veteran sailor barked.

"They aren't half bad, not those stupid wyverns" A Bofors gunner grinned.

"Hell yeah! Eat some lead fucker!" An Oerlikon gunner hollered. The two small flame dragons then attempted to use their fire against the battleship but there was a surprise for them.

"Dose that fire!" A sailor shouted as the damage control crews of the battleship scrambled to action.

"Hose the fire down" Another sailor ordered as the damage control crews were quick to put out any fire started by the dragons however some were getting annoyed by the dragons' flame breath and had decided to deal with the source straight.

"Hey, why don't you cool off fuck face?" A firefighter hollered as he and his squad began hosing the dragons with the water hose. Soon the other fire crews joined in on the act and began hosing the dragons every time the dragons came close. The 16 inch guns were silent as they couldn't keep track of the agile dragons until one of them made an error.

"She's heading for the guns of turret one!" An observer barked.

"Fire the AA shell!" The captain ordered. The battleship's main battery roared into life as the first turret open fire, right into the face of the dragon that was diving on it. The dragon saw nothing but a flash before it was obliterated into a bloody mist as the shell exploded on contact.

"Hell yeah! That's what I'm talking about" A sailor cheered.

"Scratch one dragon!" A marine cheered.

"Not yet! We still got bastard number two still flying" Another sailor pointed out.

On the mountain

" **No! That is not possible!** " Gisselle said, " **That monster! How did you manage to tame it?** "

" **As I said before, it took thousands of men and many hours, we used tons of iron and coal to craft the weapons to tame the beast** " Itami said, " **But to acquire such a beast, it was worth it** "

"Damn, that is the most badass way of describing how we built a battleship" Chris said.

"Dad would be damn pleased to hear that description, no doubt about it" Christy said.

"ROOAAR" Everyone turned to see the now armless flame dragon fly out of the mountain. They watched it turned towards the New Jersey to see one of her children desperately trying to fight the battleship.

" **Ragna, that sea dragon had killed one of your children and is now going after the other! Go and save your remaining child and avenge your fallen one!** " Gisselle barked.

"ROOOOOOAAAAAAAR" Ragna roared as she took off for the New Jersey,

" **Now your Black Dragon will surely fall now** " Gisselle grinned.

" **Don't celebrate too fast, Gisselle, the battle has only begun and the Black Dragon is just warming up, look, you can feel her aura raging** " Rory said. Gisselle looked at the battleship and saw what Rory said was true, she could feel the aura that was radiating from the sea dragon. It was nothing she has never felt before in all of her 650 years of existence; it was an aura that could even challenge the aura of the most furious of dragons, Krakona.

" **That Black dragon of yours, what depths of hell did she come out from?** " Gisselle asked,

" **Philadelphia Naval Shipyards** " Shirley grinned.

At the Blue Sea

New Jersey's accurate gun fire was taking its toll on the young flame dragon as it was wounded and beginning to falter.

"Captain, it looks like it is hurt pretty badly" XO said.

"Then let's end its misery" The captain said. The guns of turret two followed the wounded dragon as it waited for the right moment. The dragon seemed to know its time was up began flying straight for the turret. It felt no pain when the Flak shells burst all around it, tearing it to shreds.

"Captain, the big one is coming and I think it's the mother because she looks pissed" A sailor said.

"Alright, let's give her what we gave her kids, a whole world of hurt!" The captain barked as the battleship's guns roared into life again. The battle of the dragons has begun.

"ROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAR" The flame dragon roared as it swooped over the battleship.

"Let's give her our own roar!" The captain said as the helmsman blasted the fog horn but the fog horn sounded different as it sounded like there was an actual roar mixed with the fog horn.

"Alright, all guns, open fire!" The captain barked as all of New Jersey's guns blasted away at the dragon. The main battery tracked the dragon as it would come in to attack but was dissuaded by the 5 inch guns and the anti-air guns. However it did unleash a few torrents of fire but these were aimed at the smokestacks of the battleships which did nothing but char the grey paintwork and annoy the anti-air gunners stationed near the smokestacks.

"Come on you bitch, come close so New Jersey can blast you a new asshole" The captain said.

"Don't need to wait, sir, I am going to her!" A voice said.

"That's good… wait! What?!" The captain exclaimed just as he watched something launched from the bow of the New Jersey.

"What the hell was that?" A sailor shouted.

"That looked like a dragon girl!" Another barked.

"Where the hell did she came from?!" A marine hollered.

"Relax boys, it's me, New Jersey, the Black Dragon" The dragon girl smiled.

"What… How… what are you?" The captain tried to comprehend what was going on.

"I will explain it later because right now I have a bitch of a dragon to deal with" New Jersey grinned as she stared down the flame dragon, "Come at me, I will make a pair of boots out of you!"

The flame dragon charged at the dragon battleship girl who just hovered there until the last second where she flew up and struck the dragon on the head with an anchor. The dragon recoiled from the pain and attempted to fly away but the gunners of the battleship were tearing into its wings making it hard for it to fly and making it easy prey for New Jersey. New Jersey wasted no time as she began bashing the dragon with her anchor.

"Alright, play time is over, good night!" New Jersey hollered as she slammed her anchor into the head of the flame dragon, piercing the tough skull and killing the beast, "Hey boys; looks like we are having dragon meat for dinner"

"Hell yeah!" A sailor cheered as New Jersey held the dragon by the tail as if it was a fish.

"Way to go, New Jersey!" A marine hollered.

" **How dare you treat my dragons like this** " New Jersey swooped down just as Gisselle swung her scythe.

" **Hey, they attacked my sailors, I had to defend them** " New Jersey said as she tossed the dead dragon onto the stern of the battleship, just behind turret number three and the catapults but the tail knocked one of the Seahawks overboard, "Oops, sorry about that boys"

"Don't worry, New Jersey, it's just a plane, now show that bitch who's the best!" The sailors cheered. New Jersey grinned.

"Alright, I will" New Jersey said as she and Gisselle began trading blows with each other but Gisselle hasn't been able to touch Jersey but Jersey has.

" **How are you not tired?! You faced a flame dragon just before I came!** " Gisselle barked as she swung her scythe at New Jersey only to be blocked by New Jersey's anchor.

" **Simple, I just started** " New Jersey smiled as she pushed Gisselle away.

" **Who are you?** " Gisselle asked.

" **I am New Jersey, a battleship of the United States Navy** " New Jersey answered. Gisselle attempts to fly around New Jersey but New Jersey gave chase and now they were flying around the battleship in a deadly game of tag. Sailors ducked for cover or slid to the side to avoid the two girls as they raced around the superstructure.

" _Her strength is so impressive and her stamina is unbelievable, she is a normal dragon girl yet she is on par or even better than I am… Damn I want to be like her… Wait have I fallen for her? No, I like men but she is so powerful and attractive… No Hardy likes girls not me_ " Gisselle was lost in her thoughts that she didn't see what was in front of her, the bow Oerlikon cannons.

" **Hey look out! In front of you** " New Jersey shouted.

" **Hah! As if I would fall for that** " Gisselle laughed before she looked into the barrels of an Oerlikon cannon, " **Oh** "

New Jersey watched as Gisselle slammed into the Oerlikons then cartwheel before slamming into the water…hard.

"Oh well, better go get her sorry ass" New Jersey said as she dove into the water.

Under the waves

" _Is this it for me? To lose three dragons, then to start losing a fight and then drown in the Blue Sea, I must be an embarrassment for apostles_ " Gisselle thought as she watched the surface grew farther away while the black dragon slowly came towards her, " _Oh better yet, get eaten by the dragon that I tried to beat, Hardy is going kill me in the afterlife isn't she?_ "

Gisselle closed her eyes and waited for the inevitable which never came but she heard something else.

"*Cough* *Cough* Well, looks like you will be fine" Gisselle opened her eyes and saw that she was in New Jersey's arms.

"Wa…Why did you save me?" Gisselle asked.

"Well, I am a battleship of the Liberion Navy, my job is to protect people even people who were attacking me just moments before" New Jersey said.

"I… I" Gisselle said, "Bye!"

"What a strange girl" New Jersey said as she watched Gisselle raced off.

"New Jersey, can you report to the bridge" The PA blared.

"Oh yeah, I got some explaining to do" New Jersey said as she made her way to bridge after transforming out of her dragon girl form.


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note: Here, there is a new character appearing in the later half of the chapter. He is an OC of a new friend of my TMDF-Artyom**

Chapter 20: That's why you call ships "She" and Gasmask

6th November

United Nations Naval Station Pearl's Gate

Nimitz was discussing battleplans and new tactics with Halsey. This was necessary because of the sudden appearance of the ship girls that had been around ever since that the crew USS Enterprise accidentally opened a chest found floating in the water which unleash a pulse of light throughout the oceans in the Special Realm and on Earth which was two days ago. This pulse had affected all the warships across the UN Naval Forces as ships back in Earth report of ship girls appearing on their ships. In fact it even made ship girls out of sunken warships.

"Well, it seems that our ships now have someone that personifies the very ship which I think is a great idea because now we got double the firepower though now we do have to think how are we going to manage them because they are ships in a human form" Halsey said.

"I, for one Bill still can't believe how fast we got accustomed to having them around" Nimitz said.

"Well, Nimitz, it isn't hard for us to get used to seeing the girls because think about it, we have seen dragons, wyverns, centaurs, mermaids, zombies, succubi, apostles, mummies, angels, devils and other mythical creatures so a personification of a warship is not even surprising, hell even the girls themselves were not surprised, especially Missouri and Yamato" Halsey said. Just then a Fusoan girl with long black hair and glasses poked her head into the room.

"Am I disturbing anything, sirs?" The girl asked.

"No Ōyodo, you are not at all" Halsey said as he sat up, "What brings you here?"

"Captain Enterprise, Captain Missouri, Captain Yamato and Commander New Jersey are here" Ōyodo said.

"Well bring them in then" Nimitz said.

"Yes sir" Ōyodo said as the light cruiser girl opened the door and let the one carrier girl and three battleship girls into the room. Enterprise came in first. She was a reasonably tall girl with long blonde hair. She had a lean figure but she did have a rather large chest which gave a new humorous meaning to the name "Big E". She was wearing a Liberion Naval Officer's brown uniform well the trousers were replaced with shorts while she donned a garrison cap on her head. She also had a grey cape that had her designation CV-6 in white printed on it. Next was Missouri, she had short puffy brown hair. She was taller than Enterprise and she had a slightly muscular body and her chest was as large if not larger than Enterprise's. She wore a Liberion Marine Officer's Brown uniform but she wore a brown knee length skirt while donning a peaked cap that was off to the left side of her head. She did have a collar around her neck that had a small cowbell. Then came in Yamato who was a tall girl, half a head taller than Missouri had very long brown hair that was tied into a ponytail. She too had rather large chest but it wasn't as big as Missouri's or New Jersey's. She had a collar around her neck that resembled the bow of the battleship she represents as it even had the Imperial Fusoan symbol on it. She had a white shirt with long almost detached sleeves that had red lining as her top. She also had an armband that had the colours of the Fusoan Grand Fleet flag on it. She also had a red skirt which had holes cut in the sides where her anchors hang from. Finally was New Jersey who had long flowing blonde hair. She wore a Liberion Naval Officer's White uniform but the trousers were replaced by a mid-thigh skirt. She had a peaked cap but unlike her sister, this one sat perfectly on her head.

"Well, it is good to see you four here today" Nimitz said.

"Sir, can I ask a question?" Enterprise asked.

"Ask away" Nimitz said.

"Are we in trouble?" Enterprise asked.

"No, you four are not but you girls are going to get something" Halsey smiled.

"What is it sirs?" Missouri opened her mouth.

"Well, since you asked, you girls are getting awarded for the actions you did here in the Special Realm" Nimitz said.

"Sir, I understand Missouri, Yamato and New Jersey getting awarded but why me? All I did was, sink forty Imperial warships" Enterprise said.

"Yes you sank forty Imperial warships but you were the first ship girl to do so and you liberated a hundred mermaids" Halsey said.

"Sirs, what I did wasn't spectacular, a destroyer or a submarine could have done what I did" Enterprise said.

"She is just like you said, Bill, humble as humble as you can get" Nimitz said.

"Sure a destroyer or a submarine could have done it but the fact remains you did it so just take the medal, you earned it, E" Halsey said.

"Fine sir" Enterprise sighed.

"Now that is out of the way; let's bring the medals out" Nimitz said as Halsey pulled five boxes out.

"Now let's start with the Humble E" Nimitz said as he stood in front of the carrier girl just Halsey gave him the medal, "For your actions on November 5th where you sunk forty Imperial warships and liberated a hundred mermaids, Captain Enterprise, I award you the Silver Star, may you keep up the good fight"

"Thank you sir" Enterprise said as she saluted Nimitz to which he returned before moving on to Missouri.

"Captain Missouri, for saving Princess Erwyna and killing the kraken, Blue Death, I present you the Navy Cross, may you keep on fighting the good fight" Nimitz said as he gave Missouri her medal.

"Thank you sir, will not fail, sir" Missouri saluted as Nimitz moved to Yamato.

"Captain Yamato, for saving Princess Erwyna and killing the kraken, Blue Death, I present you the Silver Star and from your own nation, the Order of the Golden Kite 3rd Class, may you continue fighting with honour" Nimitz smiled.

"This Yamato thanks Fleet Admiral Nimitz for bestowing her with these medals" Yamato bowed. Nimitz backed away as to avoid Yamato's head.

"Commander New Jersey, for your actions of defeating the flame dragon and the apostle Gisselle whilst defending your crew and the men of the Third Armoured Reconnaissance Unit, I, Fleet Admiral Chester Nimitz on behalf of the 33rd President of the United States of Liberion, award you the Medal of Honour, may you continue making the Navy proud" Nimitz said as he gave New Jersey her medal.

"Thank you, sir, and don't worry I will make the Navy proud" New Jersey said.

"Alright then, now we can discuss something else" Nimitz said.

"What is that, sir?" Missouri said.

"Don't get me wrong, I think that having you girls is a blessing but one question come to mind, how did you girls come to be?" Nimitz asked.

"Well, sirs it is difficult to explain but we will try to do so. Sir, you know that everything around us has a spirit which includes warships which is why sometimes things happen on warships that doesn't make sense like equipment giving way just as someone clears the danger zone or we stay afloat despite the damage we took, just like what happened to Franklin, she should have sunk from all that fire and damage but Franklin was in no mood to be a coral reef so she made sure that she would make it back to Pearl. Now on the topic of how we came to be, well that was because the sea goddess was so intrigued and impressed by our powerful spirits as she puts it that she decided to grant us a gift which was to have our spirits given bodies as she felt that we deserved much more than empowering our ship forms so which is why you see as we are now and she told me that from this day forth any ships of war built will have a ship girl appear as well" Enterprise said.

"Wow, Ocuna is a very generous goddess" Halsey said.

"Then what about New Jersey's dragon girl form? Was that just a one-time thing?" Nimitz asked.

"That was New Jersey's Rage or Rampage Form, we still haven't decided between the two but I think we let everyone decide on their own but what they are, they are our enhanced form, now don't get me wrong, we are already strong as it is but in our Rampage Form, as New Jersey has shown, taking on dragons and maybe apostles isn't so hard but we can only stay in the form for so long because it drains our energy which we replenish from eating and drinking" Enterprise said.

"Are all your Rampage Forms the same?" Nimitz asked.

"No, our Rampage Forms are all unique to each ship girl as they were based on something that is related to the ships but they all do share one thing in common" Enterprise said.

"What is that similarity?" Halsey asked.

"We transform into monster girls sir" Missouri answered just then she glowed a bit as she transformed into a Minotaur version of herself with an anchor looking axe strapped to her back, "A minotaur for me"

"And what do you transform into, Enterprise?" Halsey asked just as he watches Enterprise transforms into a ghost, "Well now you really are a ghost huh, Enterprise"

"Yes it seems so sir" Enterprise said in a ghostly manner, "And before you ask, I speak like this whenever I am this form"

"Good to know" Nimitz said as Missouri and Enterprise transform back to normal, "Anything else?"

"We also have magic abilities which make us witches as well which means we have familiars and here is the interesting bit, we can use our magic to power our Rampage Mode which allows us to use them for even longer" New Jersey said.

"Now, another question, are you and your ships considered as one?" Halsey asked.

"No, we ship girls are our own selves while our ships are their own selves" Enterprise said.

"Well, that was quite informative, now why don't you girls go off and head for lunch, I heard it is a Malayan style lunch today" Halsey said.

"Goodbye, sirs" Missouri said as she was the first to leave the office.

"Thank you sir" Enterprise was next to leave.

"This Yamato bids farewell to her commanders" Yamato bowed before leaving the office.

"Well, bye sirs" New Jersey said she left the room.

"Well, this has changed naval warfare forever" Nimitz said.

"And we are the trailblazers for this new form of naval warfare" Halsey said.

Berlin

Tempelhof Airport

"Hey commander who are we waiting for again?" Ramirez asked as he sat in the jeep while Amirah puffed on a cigarette.

"An Orussian shock troop sergeant, he is a good soldier and a good man" Amirah answered.

"What is his name, ma'am?" Miller asked.

"Sergeant Nicki Orlovsky, he had originally served with Malashenko's armoured battalion under Romanov's shock troop company" Amirah answered.

"You know, you are the kindest Liberion Marine I have ever met Miller, I have hardly hear you swear" Dmitry said.

"Well, I was from a reasonably wealthy family and I was taught well" Miller said.

"That explains it" Frost said. Just then an Orussian Lisunov Li-2 appeared overhead.

"Here is the sergeant now" Amirah said.

"But ma'am, the plane is not stopping" Miller pointed.

"So it isn't" Amirah said as a smile crept up her face. Then the four special operatives watched as the rear door of the Li-2 opened and lone figure jumped out of the plane. The figure dropped a few hundred metres before deploying his parachute. The figure came closer and closer and the figure came down and aced the landing. The three soldiers accompanying Amirah saw that the man wore the usual Orussian shock troop uniform including the helmet with his sergeant patches only just without the armour plates however what they found strange was that he wore a gasmask.

"Sergeant Nicki Orlovsky, reporting for duty ma'am" The Orussian saluted.

"Good to have you with us, sergeant" Amirah smiled. "Well, that was a nice entry, sergeant, were you trying to impress me?"

"That may be the answer" Orlovsky replied.

"Well, you have impressed me sergeant and I hope you keep doing so" Amirah said, "Now pick up your belongings, we have places to be"

"Yes ma'am" Orlovsky said as he picked up his bags and got into the jeep with Ramirez, Frost and Dmitry. Miller sat in front with Amirah who was driving.

"Welcome to Taskforce 141" Frost said as he introduced himself, "The name is Derek Westbrook but people call me Frost"

"I am James Ramirez, but just call me Ramirez, nice to meet you" Ramirez said.

"Dmitry Petrenko is my name" Dmitry smiled, "Nice to have you with us comrade"

"Nice to meet you all, I am Nicki Orlovsky but people call me Nick, or Orlovsky" Orlovsky said.

"So Nick, how did you find out about the unit?" Frost asked.

"From your commander, Amirah" Orlovsky said. The three older soldiers looked at each other before turning back to Orlovsky.

"Exactly how did you find out from the boss?" Frost asked.

"Well, I found out about the unit's existence back in 1942 when your commander saved my life from a Red Guard attack on my unit" Orlovsky said.

"Well, can't wait to see you in action" Frost asked.

"Can I ask a question, Orlovsky" Ramirez asked.

"Yes, you may" Orlovsky replied.

"Why do you wear a gasmask? Sorry if I am being rude, just curious" Ramirez asked.

"That is something I rather not talk about" Orlovsky said he looked towards the front of the jeep, "Sorry Ramirez"

"It's alright, in fact I should be sorry for asking" Ramirez said.

" _Now I have a chance to repay her actions_ " Orlovsky thought as he looked towards the gate.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Additional help and old friends

7th November

Special Realm

The United Nations Armed Forces were now conducting war games in the Special Realm, not because they were bored but because they were wanted to be able to gauge their ability to work with their returning ally, the Blue Neuroi. The blue neuroi which had just arrived during the day, New Jersey's battle with dragons were now being reintegrated into the chain of command and the fighting force. Smith suggested having a wargame so that everyone gets reacquainted to having the blue neuroi around again.

Piña and her Knights were at first frightened of the Blue Neuroi, especially Piña and Bozes as they have seen what Amirah can do but after some time, they became friendly with the new Allied forces soldiers.

Meanwhile the neuroi ship crews were dumbfounded at first when they reached Pearl's Gate to see ship girls and mermaids. Their biggest amazement came when they saw the New Jersey decked in dragon scales while Missouri and Yamato had kraken shell decorating their superstructure. They also noticed that every time both New Jerseys go on patrol with one of the blue neuroi carrier groups, they always find a small object on their radar, tailing the ship girl and battleship.

"It is great to be flying with you girls again" A Blue Neuroi F-22 radioed as it flew with the 501st Joint Fighter Wing.

"Yeah, I missed being with you guys" A Blue Neuroi F-18 radioed as well.

"Well, Garadinava, Xaliana, it is good to have you girls back with us" Minna said.

"How are you doing, Amirah?" Xaliana asked.

"I am doing fine" Amirah said, "Just happy to meet an old friend"

"Who has come to join you once more unto the breach" A new voice was heard when a Blue Neuroi witch appeared, "It's good to see you again buddy"

"It's good to see you again, too Vera" Amirah smiled. Just then Francesca tried to close in on Vera but Vera pulled out her combat knife and turned to look at Francesca.

"Touch my breasts squirt, and you won't be able to sign your discharge papers" Vera said as she had a toothy grin but it radiated an evil aura.

"KYAH!" Francesca screamed as she flew for Shirley, "She's scary"

"Hey, Amirah, how did you know about Vera?" Garadinava asked.

"She saved my ass in Karlsland back in 1944" Amirah said as she recalled the mission that got her ass saved.

Flashback

10th December 1944

Karlsland

Amirah was a strong girl but even strong girls can have a limit and Amirah getting close to hers. She was being tortured for ten days straight, she was given no time to recover from the first beating. The red neuroi were making everything for her hell, even going to the toilet meant torture for her.

"I am impressed, no bitch has survived this long, but then again, this should be expected from the Lady" A Red neuroi soldier grinned as he punched Amirah in the stomach. Amirah lurched slightly as she vomited whatever left was in her stomach. Amirah would say something but they had a strangling collar on her that would tightened if she made a noise, even now, Amirah was struggling to even vomit as she made a noise. Even then she had a gag that was keeping her mouth open. Suddenly the room shook as the dull noise of explosion was heard. The lights soon went off.

"What the fuck?" The Red Neuroi said as the restraints holding Amirah released her and she felt into a heap. The collar came off and all of Amirah's vomit that was trapped by the collar came gushing out, Amirah heard a bang and saw the soldier move aside while a shadow approaching but she was too tired, she passed out.

Three days before

London

MI6 Headquarters

"General MacMillan, we have a problem" An officer said.

"What is the problem?" The general asked.

"Operation Snow Coat was a failure, our forces were mostly killed or captured only one managed to escape" The officer said.

"Bloody hell, what happened?" MacMillan asked.

"Sir, from what we learned from the survivor, the operation went FUBAR fast, after discovering the site, they were ambushed and most were of the boys were killed there, Amirah called in a retreat and they were about to make it but they were intercepted by the red neuroi chasing them. He said the only reason he made it is that he first took wrong turn and arrived at the RV point much later than the rest of the survivors" The officer said.

"Christ, Amirah was right to have misgivings for this operation… Wait Amirah! What happened to her?" MacMillan asked.

"She was captured sir, the survivor watched her get shoved into a transport before he slid back into cover" The officer said.

"Damn, Amirah is our best fighter, she is the one of the reasons we are working with the Blue Neuroi now" MacMillan said.

"What are we going to do sir?" The officer asked.

"Get the General Malinshenkov on the line; we are going to get our boys back" MacMillan said.

The day before

The quiet of the Karlslander forest was disturbed slightly as Blue Neuroi Space Commandos (BNSCs) and SAS commandos sneak around. Leading them is a veteran BNSC, Major Vera Neckiton and she was among the best of the best and can be said to be on par with the SAS veteran, Amirah.

"Alright, here is the plan, we go in tonight and our objectives are to steal some red neuroi uniforms, disable the alarms and locate the captured SAS boys and commander if they are still alive" Vera said. Her cute voice betrays her job as a special operations operative but she is very deadly, especially at medium to close range and though not as proficient as the Lady of Knives, she is very good with knives. Soon the commandos were in action. They split into three parties, one to steal uniforms, another to disable the alarms and the last to locate the SAS operatives. Vera led the third one and after some navigation they found the captured SAS operatives in holding cells in the main building but there was a problem.

"Where is Amirah?" An accompanying SAS operative said, "She is not here"

"That means they have her in a separate room" An BNSC said.

"That won't be surprising, she is a commander and very infamous commander amongst the red neuroi at that" Vera said. The team were back on the move as they looked for Amirah and they found her and it took every single ounce of willpower for the operatives to not bust in and get Amirah to safety. They found her in the middle of a torture session. She was hung in the air with restraints holding her arms and legs. She had no clothes on and all across her body were cuts and bruises.

"So the lady wants to take a piss? Well us help you" A Red Neuroi soldier said as he stabbed wires into Amirah and then flicked a switch.

"AAAAHHHH" Amirah screamed as electricity ran through her body. The group saw her try to pull at her restraints but to no avail other than cause more pain.

" _I knew she was a tough girl but I didn't think she was this tough_ " Vera thought as she saw Amirah haven't lost it.

"Alright, let's go before we blow the mission" Vera said as she turned away with the rest of the team with her. She was impressed by her accompanying SAS operatives who stuck to the mission and not try to break her out already. The three groups regrouped back in the forest, all their objectives complete with a bonus, one of the SAS operative managed to get a copy of plans from one the labs. Now the group rested as tomorrow, they will be going back in but it won't so quiet.

That day

Vera and her team of commandos snuck into the base again but this time, their objectives were more aggressive. Ten commandoes, 5 BNSCs and 5 SAS stayed at the entrance of the main building as Vera and the other fifteen began their work. They set mines around the barracks, attached demo charges on vehicles, communications towers, ammo dump, fuel depot and generators and now, as they stood just outside the main building, they were ready to make some noise.

"Alright, let's give them a wakeup call" Vera said as she gestured to a SAS operative who pulled out a bugle and played the Britannian Reveille, "Hezekiva, hit it"

"Yes, ma'am" A BNSC smiled as she pressed the detonator. Explosions rocked the base as all the charges went off. This was then joined by the screams of pain and agony of the red neuroi troops who were caught by the mines.

"Alright, let's get our POWs" Vera said as she and her group rushed into the building after they had lobbed grenades into the hallways. Meanwhile the ten commandos were holding off any red neuroi that attempted to approach the main building. Meanwhile inside, the commandos made their way throughout the facility towards the POWs they were destroying vital equipment, killing guards and capturing vital intelligence and documents. Soon they were at the holding cells and the guards attempted to hold them back but the commandos were not highly trained for nothing and made short work of the guards. They then broke out the POWs and scientists who had just been put back into their cells but one of them had bad news.

"Thanks for rescuing us but you all have to hurry! Colonel Beilmer, the commander who caught us has taken Amirah" A scientist said.

"Understood, we will do what we can" Vera said, "Alright, Arthur, John, Garuvina, Takiva, stay with the POWs and get them out of here, the rest with me, we got a lady to save"

"Roger" The commandos said as they went on conduct their tasks. Vera and her band of commandos ran to where Amirah was held only to find a puddle of vomit but it was disturbed as it led onto a trail. Vera and her commandos followed the trail just then; they heard engines beginning to warm up.

"They are trying to escape, Vera!" A BNSC shouted.

"I know, now let's double time it!" Vera and the commandos raced to see the commander's guards aiming their guns at them with the commander holding Amirah. He then laughed a very hearty laugh (Imagine Morden's laugh from Metal Slug).

"Well, well, looks like the cavalry came a little too late, sorry you dumb fucks but the lady here is going to be my new toy" Beilmer grinned as he tightened his grip on Amirah's neck.

"Let her go, you bastard!" Vera barked but Beilmer just laughed even harder.

"Is the Blue Neuroi so desperate that they recruit kids now? Don't make me laugh" Beilmer grinned as he pulled out his pistol and shot Amirah in the side.

"Ugh" Amirah simply grunts as she fell down

"Kill them!" Beilmer said.

"Take them out!" Vera barked as she fired her HK-416 at the Red Neuroi. The other commandos took the attention of the guards while Vera charged Beilmer but Beilmer aimed his pistol right at Vera's face. Vera couldn't dodge as she was in the middle of a jump.

"Shit" Vera uttered.

"Die" Beilmer smirked but just as he pulled the trigger, Amirah with whatever energy left in her lunges at Beilmer, throwing off his aim, "You bitch!"

"Didn't expect that, did you" Amirah grinned but she staggered before she fell to her knees as she was still badly wounded.

"Thanks" Vera said as she jumped onto of Beilmer and two got into a vicious fist fight; however Vera, after stunning him with glint from the sun, tears his throat out. She looked around and saw the other Red neuroi were dead, dying or have surrendered. She then turned to Amirah and saw that the lady was slipping away. Vera immediately grabbed her first aid kit and started patching the wounded "Mistress" as best she could.

A week later

Netherlands

A field hospital

The war was still raging on but here there was some peace and quiet.

"Well Amirah, I must say, I am terribly sorry for not trusting your instincts" MacMillan said as he sat next to Amirah.

"It's alright, sir, you were just doing your job" Amirah smiled, "Besides, I was in charge of the operation so I should be the one asking for forgiveness sir"

"Humble as always, Mistress of the SAS" MacMillan said, "Or should it be the Lady of the SAS"

"Please sir, it is bad enough that everyone beside the 501st calls me Mistress, even Churchill and the king does it" Amirah said.

"Well, that shows that they respect you and more so now that you were given the title of Dames Commander of the Order of the Bath and a bar to your VC, you are a hero" MacMillan said.

"No, I am not a hero sir, the operation failed to achieve anything but get me and my soldiers killed or captured. I was tortured yes but I lived and I am not a hero, I was too afraid to die, those who died in the botched operation, they are the true heroes, they deserves the medals and recognition not I, I did nothing significant to the war effort but diverted much needed resources" Amirah said.

"Well you are hero to my eyes" Amirah and MacMillan turned to see Vera in her Liberion Army Rangers uniform, "Hello, ma'am, sir, I am Major Vera Neckiton, I was the one who led the operation to save you and your boys"

"Well, from the bottom of my heart, I thank you Major Neckiton for saving my boys and my sorry ass" Amirah said.

"It was nothing you wouldn't have done if the roles were reversed" Vera said.

"But the roles were not reversed so I thank you Major" Amirah said.

"Well, if you want to know, Vera here has a deep respect for you, Amirah" MacMillan smiled.

"How so and why me?" Amirah asked.

"Ma'am, you are a very strong woman and I find your style of fighting very interesting" Vera said.

"Well Neckiton, for one just call me Amirah" Amirah said as she slipped a cigarette in her mouth, "And I will call you Vera, is that fine?"

"Yes, ma- Amirah" Vera said.

"Good" Amirah said as she lit her cigarette.

"Ma'am, please no smoking" A nurse said.

"Well, you shouldn't drink then" Amirah said.

"How... did you?" The nurse asked.

"Nurse, she is SAS, they know where to look" MacMillan smiled as he stood up, "Well I best be off, I have business to attend to, see you two ladies another time"

"So Vera, would you like a cup of tea?" Amirah smiled. Vera and Amirah soon became fast friends and then good friends as they got to know each other better.

End of Flashback

"Damn, now I feel bad for getting angry at you for disappearing from radar for so long" Gertrude said.

"It's alright, you didn't know" Amirah said.

"But damn still ten days of torture, that would leave a mark" Shirley said.

"You've seen them already" Amirah simply said. The wargame went on without much problem thought the natives were scared off at first by the sight of the Blue Neuroi but they soon got used them. However one question remains, how long before the Empire gets used to the Blue Neuroi?


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: A Story and Bayonets ready!

 **Composition of Taskforce 141**

 **1.** **Wing Commander Amirah "Mistress/Lady of Knives/Lady" Aisyah binti Sulaiman (Commander), SAS/RAF**

 **2.** **Captain John Price (Tactical Commander), SAS**

 **3.** **Captain Simon "Ghost" Riley (Tactical Second in Command), SAS**

 **4.** **Captain John "Soap" MacTavish, SAS**

 **5.** **Lieutenant Gary "Roach" Sanderson, SAS**

 **6.** **Lieutenant James "Archer" Harington, SAS**

 **7.** **Lieutenant Thomas "Toad" Tarkington, SAS**

 **8.** **Captain Alison Law Montgomery, Britannian Army**

 **9.** **Lieutenant Colonel Ember Vermillion, Liberion Army Air Force**

 **10.** **Major Blazette Vermillion, Liberion Army Air Force**

 **11.** **Lieutenant Ronald Speirs, Liberion Airborne**

 **12.** **Lieutenant James "Sandman" Hartmann, Liberion Rangers**

 **13.** **Master Sergeant Marcus "Truck" Johnson, Liberion Rangers**

 **14.** **Master Sergeant Talbert "Grinch" Honduras, Liberion Rangers**

 **15.** **Staff Sergeant Jack Foley, Liberion Rangers**

 **16.** **Sergeant Derek "Frost" Westbrook, Liberion Rangers**

 **17.** **Corporal Henry Dunn, Liberion Rangers**

 **18.** **Private James Ramirez, Liberion Rangers**

 **19.** **Lieutenant Tom Sullivan, Liberion Marines**

 **20.** **Sergeant Joe Roebuck, Liberion Marines**

 **21.** **Corporal Eric Polonsky, Liberion Marines**

 **22.** **Corporal James Miller, Liberion Marines**

 **23.** **Private Oliver "Tank" Dempsey, Liberion Marines**

 **24.** **Captain Amelia Samantha Patton, Liberion Army**

 **25.** **Captain Noel Seiker, Liberion Army**

 **26.** **Captain John Miller, Liberion Army**

 **27.** **Captain Yang Xia Long, Liberion Army**

 **28.** **Lieutenant Ruby Rose, Liberion Army**

 **29.** **Sergeant Richard Reiben, Liberion Army**

 **30.** **Sergeant First Class Mike Horvath, Liberion Army**

 **31.** **Private Daniel Jackson, Liberion Army**

 **32.** **Private Stanley "Fish" Mellish, Liberion Army**

 **33.** **Private First Class Adrian Caparzo, Liberion Army**

 **34.** **Technician Fourth Grade Irwin Wade, Liberion Army**

 **35.** **Technician Fifth Grade Timothy E Upham, Liberion Army**

 **36.** **Lieutenant Hermann von Luck, Karlslander Gebirgsjager**

 **37.** **Captain Angela Michelle Rommel, Karlslander Army**

 **38.** **Captain Erwin Richtofen, Karlslander Army**

 **39.** **Lieutenant Ludwig Maxis, Karlslander Army**

 **40.** **Lieutenant Samantha Maxis. Karlslander Army**

 **41.** **Captain Simo Häyhä, Suomish Army**

 **42.** **Captain Aleksandra Konstantin Rokossovsky, Orussian Red Army**

 **43.** **Lieutenant Ivan Nikolai, Orussian Red Air Forces**

 **44.** **Captain Vasily Zaytsev, Orussian Red Army**

 **45.** **Captain Lyudmila Pavlichenko, Orussian Red Army**

 **46.** **Captain Viktor Reznov, Orussian Red Army**

 **47.** **Lieutenant Dmitry Petrenko, Orussian Red Army**

 **48.** **Sergeant Iosif Chernov, Orussian Red Army**

 **49.** **Sergeant Nicki Orlovsky, Orussian Red Army**

 **50.** **Private Nikolai Belinski, Orussian Red Army**

 **51.** **Captain Shinji Takeo, Imperial Fusoan Army**

 **52.** **Lieutenant Junta "Joey" Tanaka, Imperial Fusoan Army**

 **53.** **Major Vera Neckiton, Blue Neuroi Space Commandos**

 **54.** **Captain Justin Yakatov, Blue Neuroi Space Commandos**

 **55.** **Lieutenant Alice Junikopf, Blue Neuroi Space Commandos**

8th November

Special Realm

Alnus

Tavern

Taskforce 141 was gathered together in the Alnus Tavern to celebrate their commander's birthday; the third time for the poor commander as she was thrown a party by her fellow witches in the morning, then was brought out to Berlin to have a birthday lunch with the monarchs of Europe and now, she was being treated to a birthday dinner by the taskforce. Amirah was barely able to stay awake as she watched her soldiers have fun at her birthday dinner without her but she didn't mind, in fact she was smiling. It wasn't long for everyone to hear her snoring lightly.

"Well it looks like the birthday girl is all tired out" Price said as everyone looked at Amirah's sleeping figure.

"Well, you can't blame her; she had three parties to attend today with almost no rest between them" Soap said.

"Well now she is officially nineteen now" Dunn said.

"This is the oldest she has gotten and the youngest she will ever be so far" Takeo said.

"I hope you are not thinking of what I think you are thinking of, Dunn" Truck said.

"No man, I won't do something like that, I respect her too much for that" Dunn said, "Besides, she deserves peace whenever she can get it after all, she practically save everyone here at least once"

"Yeah, I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for her actions" Ghost said as he took a sip.

"I too would have died if it wasn't for her intervention" Orlovsky said.

"I wonder if the Grim Reaper hates her ass for rescuing so many people from death" Simo said.

"Say Orlovsky, do you mind telling us how you wear your gas mask around?" Nikolai asked.

"I don't think I want to" Orlovsky said as he lifted his mask to take a drink.

"Come on, we all here told stories, so how about you too" Dempsey said. Orlovsky looked around and saw the waiting faces, he sighed as he took off his mask, revealing a nasty scar that ran from the corner of his left eye to the right side of his chin.

"Damn, I can see why you wear the gas mask" Polonsky said.

"I think it is cool" Yang said.

"So, tell us your story, mate" Price said.

"It was back in 1943, I was in a shock troop regiment waiting to be deployed into the Battle of Kursk however while we were on route, we stumbled into a Red Guard convoy. We were surprised at first when the Red Guards bastards starting firing at us. We tried to tell them that we were friendlies but they attacked anyway. At some point, we realized that they were the Red Guard which meant it was us or them so we charged in to stop the Red Guards. It was one hell of a fight but it was clear that they were winning but we were shock troops we don't run from a fight" Orlovsky said before he took a drink.

"This sounds familiar" Price said.

"Da, it does" Nikolai said.

"So the Red Guard came at us and we fought as hard as we could but it was a losing fight. We were running out of ammo so we began using our weapons as clubs while some used entrenching tools. I was then jumped by a Red Guard who slashed my face with his bayonet and he was going to end me if it wasn't for the intervention of a certain witch" Orlovsky said. He could tell everyone all glancing over to a certain snoring witch.

"Once again, you save someone, Mistress and yet again you have brought another fine man to our ranks, cheers to a long life to you" Roach said.

"Cheers" Everyone smiled.

11th November

Sixty kilometres north of Rondel

Bellnahgo

This Imperial city was the next target of the UNAF forces as it lay at the gates of the Western Desert which means it was the land supply route for Imperial Forces in the Western Desert and now it had the undivided attention of three commanders, Rommel, Patton and Montgomery. If the Imperial Forces knew who they faced, they would shake in their boots or just run for the hills.

"Alright boys, let's show these Imperial bastards what real Imperial soldiers are" A Britannian captain barked, "Battalion march forward!"

"March forward!" The order was shouted down the lines as the Britannian infantrymen began to march.

"Hey sarge, look at the Brits, they are marching in lines" A Liberion said as the Liberions all looked over to see the Britannians march in formations just like their predecessors of the 19th Century. The Britannian infantry marched with the Union Jack and the Britannian Army Flag fluttering in the wind while a band played the Britannian Grenadier tune.

"Battalion, halt!" The Britannian captain barked. The battalion came to a halt as they stared down at the Imperial soldiers that faced them.

"Alright lads, let's show these savages what good old Britannian Line Infantry can do" A Britannian sergeant said.

"First line, make ready!" The captain barked. The order was repeated down the line as the riflemen held their rifles up.

"Present!" The officers barked as the riflemen in the lead line all shouldered their rifles, "Fire!"

"AARGH!" Scores of spearmen fell to the Britannian rifles, other spearmen ran to fill the gaps but they didn't move, not yet that is.

"Second line! Make ready! Present!" The officers barked as the first line got down to one knee, the second line shouldered their weapons, "Fire!"

"First line! Make ready! Present! Fire!" The officers barked as the Britannian riflemen poured accurate volley fire at the Imperial soldiers who were only now beginning to attack. However the Britannians were not the only ones attacking as soon the Liberions joined while playing the Battle Cry of Freedom to their left flank while the Karlslanders on the right flank marched in while playing Die Wacht Am Rhine advanced as well. The UN troops held their ground as the Imperials tried to charge them but UN rifles stopped the Imperials dead in their tracks and now it was their turn.

"Fix bayonets!" The officers barked as the riflemen fixed bayonets to their rifles, "CHARGE!"

"For King and fucking country, kill these bastards!" A Britannian lieutenant barked as the wall of infantry surged forward into the panicking Imperials who were now in rout.

"Push forward!" A Liberion captain barked. Soon the cavalry was racing in to further break the Imperial formations. The tanks along with armoured cars, halftracks and jeeps raced in to join the infantry while the artillery fired overhead.

"Alright boys, let's give these cocksuckers hell" A Liberion Sherman tanker shouted as he started firing at the Imperials with his Colt pistol.

"The humans are crazy, sir" A Blue neuroi lieutenant said.

"Well, they have fought against the red neuroi so calling them crazy is a compliment to them; now let's join the battle before there is nothing left for us to do" A Blue Neuroi Colonel said as his regiment moved in to support. The city of Bellnahgo fell by the end of the day not because of a long fight but because the UN troops only arrived there at dusk. The gate to the Western Desert was swung open and the UN's Big Three will have fun in the sand and sun once more. However a cold front was forming to the south, the 509th Hell Born Witches are getting a new member, and her name was Maya Ferrara.

 **Author's note:**

 **A short one for you guys**

 **Amirah: almost 1700 words and you call that short?**

 **Oh please, anyway this was mostly a filler chapter and as you can see there is another OC, this one from Gamerman22**


	23. Chapter 23

**Well here is chapter 23, folks and well this looks to be my longest chapter yet for this story. Now, there is something I want to put on the table before we continue.**

 **Thaqif, I don't care if you asked if I was a boy but that question of your is sexist as all hell even if you said it is not! First of all what the fuck does my gender have to do with my writing? Huh? Tell me that? Who are you to judge me? So you want to know who I am? I am a fucking 19 year old male and nothing else.**

 **Anyway, let's get back to the story, first of all, there will be references to a movie series and a game, some blatant as all hell others, not so much. Warning, from here on out, it becomes more dark and serious.**

 **Gamerman22, don't say a word.**

Chapter 23: Ice Princess and Halsey's Hurricane

12th November

United Nations Naval Station Pearl's Gate

Grace "Nanny" Boyington was looking at the new roster of her reorganized the 509th "Hell Born Witches" JFW which during the war had 33 members but now was down to nineteen as the other fourteen were transferred to other units. It was mostly the newer members that were sent to other units. However she was happy to allow new members in and she was looking at the file of a witch that Olivia recruited.

"Now let's see what we have here" Grace said as she looked at the recruit's file, "

Name: Maya Ferrara

Age: 16

Nationality: Venezian-Romagnan

Affiliation: Romagnan Royal Air Force

Rank: Lieutenant

Familiar: Ice Phoenix

Magic Ability: Ice related magic

Striker: Romagnan licensed Me-262

Primary Weapon: 20 mm cannon

Secondary Weapon: Bow and arrows, M1911 pistol

Well this is interesting. Maya Ferrara, I wonder if she is related to that old vet? I will ask her later when she shows up. Now let's see what else… so she is Venezian-Romagnan, well that's rare, well for me that is. So she is a part of the Romagnan Royal Air Force, well hope she don't mind the sea then. Her rank is lieutenant. Her magic ability is… ice related magic? Well that's vague as all hell, oh well, got see it for myself then, her familiar is … now that's something you almost never see, an ice phoenix, now I want to see her because I have never seen a phoenix witch before. Now her strikers are Romagnan licensed Me-262, oh the hangar boys are going to have a field day with her strikers. She has a 20 mm cannon as main, a M1911 pistol, good old classic and… what the fuck? A bow and arrows? Why would anyone carry bow and arrows… well there is that guy called Mad Jack in the Britannian Army but then again the boys and girls from the Commonwealth all seem crazy but then again they think we are crazy too well we have Giusta but she is an alright girl though her obsession for watermelon is strange"

"Hey Grace, the new girl is here" Akanari said as the Fusoan opened the door.

"Bring her in" Grace said as she placed the file down. Just then, an average height short brown haired girl walked into Grace's office.

"See you later on the carriers" Akanari said.

"See you there as well" Grace said as Akanari closed the door.

"Lieutenant Maya Ferra at your service ma'am" Maya saluted.

"Good to have you here, Lieutenant" Grace smiled as she returned the salute, "Please sit down"

"Thank you, ma'am" Maya said as the two officers sat down.

"Well I have read your file and I believe you will fit just fine into the 509th" Grace smiled, "But a few questions if you don't mind asking"

"No ma'am, you can ask away" Maya said.

"First, are you related to…?" Grace said before she saw Maya smile.

"I always get asked this question, yes I am related to Anna Ferrara, she is my grandmother" Maya answered.

"Well, I am sorry for asking, I just wanted to confirm" Grace said.

"It's alright, ma'am" Maya said, "You didn't know"

"Now, can you show me your familiar?" Grace asked.

"Ma'am?" Maya asked.

"No, you are not in trouble, I am just curious because I have never seen an Ice Phoenix witch before which frankly I think is cool" Grace smiled.

"Alright ma'am" Maya said as she called on her familiar and from her came two bird wings which were white as snow. Grace noticed the room became cooler.

"Well, they are sure pretty, now in your file, it is says Ice related magic, what does that mean?" Grace asked.

"It means I can use magic that is related to ice and if I had my bow, I can launch arrows will launch shards of ice at the enemy which either freezes them or pierces them" Maya said.

"Well, you make a bloody good addition then, welcome aboard the Hell Born Witches" Grace smiled as she stood up with her hand extended, "Don't worry, the devil won't make you stray"

"Thank you, ma'am" Maya said. Just then the sounds of ship horns blaring were heard. Grace then looked out the window.

"Say, where are your strikers?" Grace asked.

"They are in the hangar, why ma'am?" Maya asked.

"Well, you arrived just in time for Operation Gale Force" Grace said.

"Operation Gale Force, what is that ma'am?" Maya asked.

"Preparations for action" Grace grinned.

A few minutes later

The United Nations Naval Forces were mobilizing as they prepared for an amphibious offensive Falmart has never seen before. However before they went into battle, a few preliminary steps needed to be taken. The waterway connecting the Blue Sea to the Vargas Ocean was filled with islands of the Osos Archipelago which was Imperial territory and they were a haven for pirates. Halsey wants those islands clear of any trouble as his supply lines had to go through those islands. He knew that the pirates were most likely be unable to attack his supply ships but he was not going to take any chances. It also provided a good opportunity to gauge the abilities of the newly trained demolition mermaids. And now they were going to show their worth.

Later that night

Pica Island

Pica Island was one of the many islands that was home of many of the pirates and her docks was the biggest for the pirates that raid the waters that connected the Blue Sea to Vargas Ocean so many of the ships were berthed there. They would go out to sea each day and plunder trade ships or Imperial vessels however the pirates have noticed a considerable drop in number of ships to plunder.

"This is damn boring" A pirate complained, "We haven't plundered anything for days"

"I know what you mean" Another pirate said, "I wished there was something interesting that happened"

They didn't realize that something was about to happen but not what they were hoping for.

Four kilometres off shore

USS Allen D Summers sailed up to the island as she had a special gift for the pirates on board. She sat still in the calm waters as small boats were being lowered from her decks while rope ladders were strung along the side of the ship. Soon commandos of the Liberion Underwater Demolition Teams, Britannian Royal Marines, Karlslander Kampfschwimmer, Fusoan Fukuryu, Romagnan Decima Flottiglia, and Orussian Protivo-Diversionnye Sily i Sredstva (PDSS) began disembarking from the destroyer into the small boats strung along its side. Allen D. Summers, the destroyer ship girl meanwhile scanned the horizon for anything that could be bad news for the commandos. Meanwhile around the small boats were mermaids but they were not random mermaids, these were from the Royal Mermaid Raiders' Company and tonight it was their first major mission. No pressure. Just then a Blue Neuroi SSN-774 submarine surfaced behind the Liberion destroyer and from this submarine came the 7th Blue Neuroi Sea Commandos (BNSEAC) who also as part of the operation.

"Alright, listen up everyone, our job is to destroy the pirate ships docked on the island there and also disable it so it can't dock anymore ships" The commander of the raid, who was a BNSEAC veteran, Commander Latta Evdokiya. She has seen action in the Pacific Theatre of the very recent Second Neuroi War where she took part in destroying Red Neuroi supply docks and depots, deep reconnaissance and assassination or capture of Red Neuroi generals and keep personnel. She was a beauty girl at the age of 23 but she is a deadly soldier especially with assault rifles which has earned her the nickname "Gun Girl". She is also no longer going to reply to anyone who tries to woe her as she is already married to a Liberion soldier who is only known by the name Frank.

"Understood, ma'am" The operatives replied as they readied their weapons.

"Alright, now this is how I want things done, Royal Mermaids, Fukuryu, you take out the ships" Latta said.

"Yes ma'am" The captain of the mermaids said.

"Understood, ma'am" The lieutenant of the Fukuryu unit said.

"Kampfschwimmers and PDSSs, you destroy the docks and harbour" Latta ordered.

"Jawohl" The captain of the Kampfschwimmer said.

"PDSS will get the job done" The major of the PDSS replied.

"UDT, Decima Flottiglia, take out any shore instalments; that means dockyards, lighthouses, supply depots, anything that keeps the pirates in business" Latta said.

"Got it, commander" The captain of the UDT saluted.

"Si, we will render this harbour useless" The captain of the Decima Flottiglia said.

"Royal Marines and BNSEAC, we are going to make sure no one disturbs the demolition teams" Latta said.

"Understood ma'am" The major of the Royal Marines said.

"Be careful, Latte" The UDT captain then whispered.

"You too Frank, I want my kids with you and no one else" Latta said. Soon the commandos moved into the harbour. Latta and her commandoes climbed out of their assault boats along with the marines as they climbed ashore with some of the UDT and Decima Flottiglia men and witches. The Royal Marines and the BNSEAC moved up the road and began setting up defensive position on the road connected the harbour to the town meanwhile the rest made their way to their objectives.

In a tavern on Pica Island

Pirates were having a swell happy hour in the tavern unaware of what was about to happen

Back at Pica's harbour

The commandos began their individual tasks. The mermaids and the Fusoan divers began attaching explosives to the undersides of the boats.

"Remember, don't rush your work, explosives are dangerous material, one mistake and you are gone" The mermaid captain warned his troops

"Yes sir, we will be careful" His mermaid raiders replied. The mermaids slowly and carefully attached the explosives to the pirate ships. They could take their time unlike the Fusoans who had to make sure they had air in their tanks. Meanwhile the Karlslanders and Orussians were busy rigging the piers to fall below sea level. The Liberions and Romagnans had the job of making the harbour useless. Everything was running smoothly until the Liberions decided to take out the lighthouse that was burning bright. Captain Franklin Lipton was leading his squad towards the lighthouse. Captain Lipton is a veteran UDT operative who has served mostly in the Pacific Theatre, the very theatre he met his wife, Commander Latta. However just as he approached the door, a figure opened the door, it was a pirate and he was alert.

" **SOUND THE ALARM! WE HAVE INTRUDORS!** " The pirate barked.

"Shit" Franklin said as he rushed the door trying to stop the pirate from closing the door. Soon other UDT men raced to help Franklin push the door open.

" **SOUND THE ALARM, MONGREL! SOUND THE ALARM! WE HAVE INTRUDORS!** " The pirate pushing back screamed. Just then the sounds of bells were heard. This alarm alerted the pirates back in the town who then grabbed their weapons and headed for the harbour but they had to go through the BNSEAC and Royal Marines first.

"Alright, everyone, safety's off! We are going loud!" Latta barked before turning to her radio, "All other commando units hurry up with your work!"

"This is Captain Runes, we are just finished our ships" The captain of the mermaids replied.

"This Lieutenant Takuya, we are finishing up with our ships" The captain of the Fukuryu answered.

"Major Alekseyev, we are putting the finishing touches on our demo charges" The PDSS major reported.

"Captain Spree here, we are having some trouble with the last charge's wiring but we are fixing it now" the Karlslander captain replied.

"Lieutenant Vargas reporting, we are ready to destroy the facilities" The Romagnan replied.

"Um… this is Captain Lipton, we ran into trouble at the lighthouse but don't worry we will take care of it" Franklin replied.

"Alright, five minutes, you all have five minutes to finish your tasks, after that, we are blowing this harbour to bits" Latta said.

"Understood, ma'am" The commanders replied.

"Enemy spotted! Front!" A Royal Marine rifleman barked. Latta looked ahead and saw a large group heading towards the harbour.

"Everyone, mark your targets" Latta said as everyone readied their guns.

"Don't fire just yet" The Royal Marine major said.

"Not yet, not yet, not yet" Latta said as she held her open hand up, "Now fire!"

"Pour it on them lads!" The Britannian major barked as the Royal Marines and BNSEAC opened fire on the approaching pirates. The pirates stood no chance as they were mowed down by the gunfire. They tried push through but every step they took, droves of them were massacred.

"Alright, everyone, start exfiltration now" Latta barked.

"Roger" The commandos replied as they began to extract from the harbour. The mermaids swam as fast as they could out of the area while the rest raced for their boats or canoes and began paddling out of the area.

"Extraction has commenced, ma'am!" A BNSEAC commando said.

"Alright, let's get going ourselves" Latta said, "Royal Marines, you go first"

"Aye, come on boys, back to the boats" The Royal Marines commander ordered as the Britannian soldiers left the area one by one.

"Alright, now it is our turn" Latta said as her band of commandos and her left the harbour, "Have a nice day, suckers"

Latta was the last to leave the island and just in the nick of time because just as she and her boat got into open water, the charges went off. The island was rocked hard by the multitude of explosions as the harbour and the ships berthed in it were blown into splinters. Back in town, every window shattered and people who were in the streets were knocked over by the explosions. Operation Gale Force was a success however it won't be long for the UN to find out that Pica was not the only base of operations for the pirates.

14th November

The UN forces were now moving their forces through the Osos Archipelago so to prepare for the upcoming Operation Hurricane. Ships of all sizes were steaming their way through the waters however the ships had to go in one by one as the commanders didn't want any cases of ships running aground. This meant that on either side of the archipelago, there would be whole fleets of ships just sitting there not moving as they waited to move through the archipelago. This was tempting target for the remaining operational pirates.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Conclave Island

A pirate crew was preparing their ship as while the captain and his first mate looked at the ships.

"Look at all those ships, just sitting there, captain, we have an opportunity to plunder them" The first mate said.

"Aye, if that be true, if that be true, Parry" The captain said.

"Why so cautious, captain?" Parry asked.

"I am not sure, Parry, maybe it is my nerves are getting to me" The captain said.

"Ah don't worry captain, once we get to the plundering, you will feel just fine" Parry said.

"Alright, let's get going then" The captain said. Soon the pirate ship was underway, moving in the dead of night towards one of the nearest ships.

"She is completely black" A pirate said.

"Look at her smooth lines, I have never seen such ship not even an Imperial ship comes close" Another commented.

"Throw the ropes boys, we are boarding this vessel" Parry barked as the crew began throwing ropes onto the black ship.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

BNS Vic

This supply ship was waiting for its turn to sail through the only navigable route through the archipelago. The Liberion Seabees and Blue Neuroi Construction Corps were busy clearing out other routes but at the moment there was only one route and it was a heavily congested one. This ship was one route for Pearl's Gate and now it will show why the pirates had to be cleared out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pirate Ship

The pirates soon began climbing aboard; they had decided to have almost the entire one hundred man crew to board the strange vessel. They cautiously snuck the deck unaware that they had been spotted from the moment they came in view of the vessel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Blue Neuroi Ship (BNS) Vic

"Sir, do we engage now?" A Blue Neuroi asked as he aimed his P-90 at the boarding pirates.

"Not yet" The commander of the unit said, "Let's see if they will fall for the trap"

"Yes sir" The soldier said. These two were part of a 30 man platoon whose task is to guard Blue Neuroi warships and replenishment ships from attack besides the crew. They were the Elite Blue Neuroi Sea Guard (BNSG) and they were stalking their prey.

The commander of the unit had decided to let the pirates board the ship so to allow his unit refresh their training on repelling boarders. Now he had his entire thirty man squad watching the pirates. The pirates were slowly spreading out to cover more ship. They have already began taking things for their own while being shadowed by the BNSG until one of them saw a button and was enticed by how shiny it was decided to grab it but to get to it, he had to break the glass that encased the button which he broke but at the same time pressed the button. This caused red lights to flash and a loud noise to ring throughout the ship. The pirates now began to see the crew of the ships.

"Okay, knock them out" The commander barked. The BNSG began shooting the pirates with their SMGs or with their pistols at the pirates. The pirates, who were stunned by the alarms dropped like flies as they were didn't know how to fight the BNSG soldiers. The bodies began to pile as the pirates began scrambling back for their ship. However even as they ran, more and more their buddies were slaughtered. The dead and wounded were left behind as the pirates panicked. They were in such a rush that many attempted to jump off the ship into their own ship; some fell into the sea while others had disastrous results as soon there were dead pirates on the decks of their own ship. The BNSG all lined the side of the supply ship but they didn't fire, they wanted the pirates to spread the word.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

15th November

Palapin Island

In a tavern

"You must have dreamed it! There is no way that such a black ship exists" A pirate said.

"Then, care to explain to me, Beckett, how most of the crew including the captain is dead!" Parry barked.

"You must have been caught by a siren's spell most likely" Beckett answered, "What do you think Jack?"

"Well, I don't know to believe you or not, Parry but let's say that it were true than we will have a problem here, if there are more of those black ships then we can say our plundering days good bye" Another pirate said.

"We can't let that happen! We need to show them what we pirates can do, come on boys, we have kept the Imperial fleet away! We can surely keep this new fleet out of our hunting grounds!" Beckett cheered.

" _Big words for a man who almost never shows up in a battle_ " Jack thought as he drank from his cup.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

17th November

USS O'Bannon along with USS Maury and two Blue Neuroi destroyers, BNS Humorous, a DDG-51 of the 65th Blue Neuroi Battle Group (BNBG) and HMS Stupendous, a Project 956 of the 79th BNBG were patrolling the waters with ship girls O'Bannon and Maury.

"O'Bannon, please answer me this, what's in the bag?" Maury asked.

"Oh there are potatoes in here" O'Bannon smiled.

"What? Why would you have a bag of potatoes with you?" Maury asked.

"Oh so I can lob it at the enemy" O'Bannon answered.

"You're joking right?" Maury asked.

"Nope, even my ship body has extra rations of potatoes on board" O'Bannon pointed to the crates on the USS O'Bannon, "What about you, you have way more torpedoes than you need"

"Ah… about that… you see, I… fine, I wanted to torpedo the enemy like I did back in 1942" Maury sighed in defeat.

The six UN naval assets continued their patrol until they spotted something in the distance, it was a fleet and it was heading towards them.

USS O'Bannon

"Captain, we have identified the targets on the radar" The XO said.

"What ships are they?" The captain asked.

"They appear to be medieval ships which are heading our direction" The XO said.

"So they want a fight huh?" The captain said, "Well it is a fight they will get"

"Sir, Humorous and Stupendous are requesting permission to engage the approaching vessels" A radio operator said.

"Tell them to wait until they are in range old Maury's guns and tell them that they are limited to guns only, save their special weapons for something that really needs to be taken out" The captain said.

"Roger" the radio operator answered.

The four destroyers looked on at the approaching fleet which was numbered at forty ships.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With the Pirates

Beckett's ship, Elusive Plunder

"Hah! Look, they are only four ships, they will surely fall to our numbers" Beckett said as his ship led the way.

"I don't know sir; don't you feel it is odd they are unnerved by our ships?" His first mate asked.

"Hah, they must be scared stiff" Beckett said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack's ship, Black Pearl

"I don't like this at all, Jack" Jack's frenemy, Hector Barbossa said.

"Neither do I" Jack said he watched the four ships continuing on their course.

"Sir, those ships have no masts, no sails, not even oars, how are they moving?" Bill Turner asked.

"I have none of the slightest clue, possibly magic?" Joshamee Gibbs guessed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With the UN ships

USS Maury

"Sir, we have a fire solution on the ships, sir" The FCC radioed.

"Then, fire on them!" The captain of the Maury barked as the guns on the old Gridley class destroyer roared into life. The destroyers began opening up with their guns. Their first volley sinks a junk and a cog. USS Maury began to sail to starboard as to have all her four guns able to fire and to prepare her torpedoes while USS O'Bannon sailed at full speed straight for the fleet of pirate ships with O'Bannon leading the charge.

BNS Stupendous

"What the hell are the USS O'Bannon and O'Bannon doing?" The XO questioned.

"It's seems the O'Bannons are going on her famous potato runs" The captain said.

"What?" The XO said.

USS O'Bannon continued its mad dash towards the fleet. The crew not manning anti-air guns or had abandoned their anti-air guns were now lining the sides of the ship.

"Open those crates boys, we got throwing practice to attend to" A veteran sailor barked as sailors busted open crates and took out potatoes.

"Let them have the Idaho potatoes!" A torpedoman barked and the sailors began throwing potatoes at the pirate ships and their crews. The pirates were surprised to see the unknown vessel sail right into their ranks and throw potatoes at them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Black Pearl

"Well, I be damned, I never thought I would say this but Jack, looks like there is a captain crazier than you" Hector said. Just then they heard an explosion and saw a nearby hulk turn into splinters, "What kind of magic is that?"

"That is no magic. That is something else, something not from this world" Tia Dalma, a witch aboard the Black Pearl said.

"And now we face their full wrath" Elizabeth Swann uttered, just a junk was blown out of the water.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

USS Maury

The crew of the USS Maury watched in amusement as the O'Bannons went on their potato run whilst ramming into pirate ships and blasting away with their guns but they saw USS O'Bannon was turning away from the fleet which signalled the USS Maury, she was free to launch some deadly fish.

"I swear sir, the crew of the O'Bannon have lost it" The XO said.

"Lost it or not, they are doing a fine job invoking panic and terror, look at those ships, they don't know what to do" The captain said.

"Sir, we have a solution for the torpedoes but just barely" The fire controller said.

"Then let's our fishes hunt ships, launch those torpedoes!" The captain barked.

"Roger" The fire controller replied. USS Maury's torpedo tubes were aimed at the pirate ships. Soon the whoosh sound of torpedoes being launched was heard and soon there were sixteen 21 inch torpedoes were racing towards the pirate ships. That was joined by another sixteen torpedoes from Maury herself. Soon geysers were seen erupting from the pirate ships followed by explosions. All thirty six torpedoes hit their mark and the crew reported that at least twenty seven ships were hit. The pirates were being slaughter and this was the first quarter of the hour long naval massacre.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An hour later

Black Pearl

The pirates were practically wiped out. Jack looked at the devastated remains of what was fifty ships now were burning wrecks, Now there was only ten of them left and they were all damaged to some degree. The Black Pearl which had strayed behind slightly in the battle but she too couldn't escape the battle as evident by the few holes in the hull of the ship and in the sails.

"What do we do now, Jack?" Barbossa asked, "Those ships sunk almost the entire armada with no damage to them"

"Jack, I suggest we turn back" Turner said.

"We can't, they will outrun us, not to mention the sails are all badly torn, we will never catch any wind with these rags" Gibbs said.

"We have no other options but either surrender or fight to the end" Jack said.

"Captain! There are two girls standing on the water! They want to talk to you!" A pirate said. Jack, Barbossa, Gibbs, Swann and Turner all headed to the side and looked down and saw two girls standing in the water.

"Which one of you is the captain of this ship?" The bigger girl asked. Jack and Barbossa looked at each other.

"You're the captain, Jack" Barbossa smiled.

"You bastard" Jack cursed before he looked back down to the girls, "That would be me"

"Well, I have come here with a proposal, surrender yourself and your crew and you all will be harmed" The older girl said.

"What can you guarantee that you will honour what you say" Jack asked.

"Just look over there" The smaller girl said as she pointed to a junk that had surrendered to one of the grey ships. Jack looked up and saw the crew of the grey ship helping the pirates repair their ship and treating the wounded.

"Let me discuss with my crew and I will get back to you" Jack said.

"I don't know, Jack, we don't know who these people are" Gibbs said.

"I know that, Gibbs but let's think about this, they have every chance to just sink us yet they offer surrender, if they were not thinking of taking prisoners, we would be in the water already" Jack said.

"He's right, they could sink us any time they wanted without much thought so why would they suddenly as that we surrender?" Elizabeth said.

"So, we surrender?" Jack asked. The other officers of the ships discussed and they agreed. Jack turned to the girls below, "We surrender"

"Wise choice" The older girl said.

20th November

Skies over the Osos Archipelago

The 509th Hell Born Witches cruising towards their objective, the main base of operations of the pirates in the Osos Archipelago. It was in a lagoon in the belly of an old volcano which would have been impossible for any ships to attack but not an air strike. Halsey decided to have the 509th have some fun so here they are flying for the island of Kraka.

"So has the sea been treating you, Maya?" Grace asked.

"I am doing fine, ma'am" Maya replied.

"Call me Grace, you're making me feel old" Grace said.

"That because you are old" Charlie grinned. The older witches laughed.

"Fuck you Skull" Grace said.

"I'm straight and why would I do it with you?" Charlie smiled.

"One more crap out of you and I will bash you with your baseball bat" Grace growled.

"Yes, Nanny" Charlie grinned.

"Whatever, Maya, you are the opening act, we will be right behind you, freeze them up for us" Grace said.

"Roger" Maya said as she dived into the mouth of the old volcano and immediately began taking shots with her arrows. Shards of ice flew through the air as they tore through wood and flesh with ease. The pirates in Kraka were shocked by the fact that they were being attacked which had never happened before in three hundred years and the attack was only just begun.

"Alright girls, now, we go in!" Grace said as all nineteen witches joined their newest member.

"Ha, ha! They look so lost" Martha said as she strafed the pirate ships docked in the lagoon.

"They must never been attacked from the air before" Helen said.

"Well first time for everything, Coach" Ikizawa said.

"Ja, but this will also be their last" Helen said.

"Bow down to the Princess of Rabaul, you bootleggers!" Saita laughed before she unleashed a torrent of fire at the pirates.

"Veni, vidi, vici" Giusta grinned as she threw grenades at the pirates.

"Pirate ship is burning down, burning down, burning; pirate ship is burning down, my fair lady" Janice sang.

"Time of death… now" Olivia said as she strafed pirates.

"By my calculations, detonation in three, two, right on time" Heidi smiled as her bomb tore a pirate ship apart.

"Double tap Root beer! Ah, double tap, double tap, double tap, double tap, double tap, double tap, root beer, root beer; who doesn't like root beer?" Eva sang as she double tapped her 37 mm cannon before she took a bottle out and drank from it, "I love root beer"

"Timber!" Grace shouted as the guard tower in the centre of the base of operations collapses. The Hell Born completely levelled the base until it looked like the volcano was brewing again. The pirates were crushed thus removing a threat from Halsey's plans and even better the Seabees and the Blue Neuroi Construction Corps had cleared four extra routes through the Osos Archipelago. Now Operation Hurricane can commence.

25th November

Valos Island Colony

The island was a colony of the Empire and it had a large trading port which the Empire uses to obtain goods and resources. However the colony was in chaos as two nights before, unknown forces attacked and destroyed the port and its facilities, sunk the trade ships, fell the bridges and raided the army camp. Unknown to them, they were struck by the UN Commandos under the command of the a BNSEAC veteran, Lieutenant Colonel Kata "One-eyed Kat" Irina and she found something that made the UN and Blue Neuroi enraged and gave them back the reason why they are fighting the Romanesque Empire. The BNSEAC commandos found a forced labour and slave trading camp just two kilometres from the army camp. This was made more evident with UN ships intercepting slave ships going to and from the Empire and Valos. Halsey was not a happy man when he heard this so it was no surprise when he issued an executive order that read:

"EXECUTIVE ORDER NO.1776

ALL SHIPS NOT OF THE UN OR BLUE NEUROI FOUND IN THE AREA OF OPERATIONS ARE TO BE BOARDED AND **THOROUGHLY** SEARCHED AND IF THE SHIP IS FOUND TO BE A SLAVE SHIP, THEN IT IS TO BE CAPTURED AND THE SLAVES BE FREED. UN AND BLUE NEUROI SAILORS ARE TO EXECUTE THE CREW OF THE SLAVE SHIP. NO MERCY IS TO BE GIVEN TO SLAVE TRADERS."

The order was not argued. At the same time, the commandos had the civilians in the port city of Raqqa evacuated to inns and monasteries in the countryside. War was coming and it will be loud.

On a cliff shore on Valos Island

[Author recommends playing: Hell march (1, 2 or 3, preferably 3) for the following scene]

An Imperial scout horseman was looking for any signs of last night's raiders. He climbed off from his horse and approached the cliff side to look for something that is when he notices something in the distance. He looks up and he sees in the distance a sight that will haunt him for the rest of his life. He was scared stiff by what he saw. It was a horde of sea monsters he had never seen before. Some were massive while others were small but there were many of them and they approached the shore. Then one of the massive sea monsters roared as it belched fire in the direction of the island. He heard something screech overhead before loud boom was heard behind him. He continued to watch the horde approach the shore. It then he saw the steel dragons roar past him and he saw there was more coming. He immediately ran for the army camp, complete forgetting his horse.

UN Invasion fleet

Yamato's guns roar marked the beginning of Operation Hurricane. Soon the rest of the capital ships opened up as well along with the capital ship girls. The light cruisers and destroyers sailed closer in and added more shells in the air while planes and witches from the carriers flew in like bats out of hell and flew into destroy anything of value. At the same time, Higgin boats, LVTs (Landing Vehicle Tracked), LSTs (Landing Ship, Tank), LSMs (Landing Ship, Medium), LST Type 1s, LCTs (Landing Craft, Tank), LCM (Landing Craft, Mechanized), LCI [M] (Landing Craft, Infantry, Medium), LCVPs (Landing Craft, Vehicle, Personnel), Daihatsu Landing crafts, Sherman DDs and all sorts of landing crafts and amphibious tanks sailed towards the shore. The tanks rumbled across the sand while infantry raced out of the landing crafts, their rifles ready for combat.

Raqqa

Imperial troops had to run for cover when the explosions rocked the city but now it was clear or so they thought when suddenly strange men and women appeared from the sky under big white domes. The strangers when they reached the ground began using magic on the Imperial soldiers who were completely surprised by these strangers.

Homs

Imperial wyvern riders were patrolling the sky over the emptied city when suddenly sheets of fire streak across the sky. The dragon riders turn to see a lone dragon girl approaching an Imperial Monument and was about to strike it when she looked up at one of the wyvern riders and flew up to strike the wyvern and its rider down.

All across Valos, the Imperial Army was forced out of any position they tried to hold. The enemy was like a tsunami, it was unstoppable. The Imperial army camp wasn't safe as it was constantly being attacked. Valkyries kept doing repeated attacks on the camp. It was by the fifth day the army garrison broke and began to panic, all trying to run away from destruction. The soldiers clambered onto any Imperial ships that were trying to escape from the enemy. However a nasty surprise waited for them, the sea monsters were lying in wait.

2nd December

Pompous Labour and Slave Trading Camp

Admiral Halsey looked at the camp and he felt sick in the stomach. He saw the pens the slaves were stored in which were filled with filth. He saw the holes in the ground the Imperials used to dispose the dead slaves in. They never even bothered to cover the dead. He then turned to the Imperial soldiers and slavers in charge of the camp restrained and under heavy guard not to watch them but to make sure no UN troops shoots them. Just then an angry Liberion Marine captain stormed to where the prisoners were grouped.

"Sergeant! Find out who the fuck was in charge of that barn, now!" The captain barked while pointing his M1911 at a barn not far from Halsey stood.

"Right away sir" The sergeant said as he turned around and began questioning the prisoners.

"What is the problem, marine?" Halsey asked.

"Come with me sir" The captain said as he headed to the barn. Halsey was taken aback by what he saw; inside the barn was a row of Holstaurs in stocks and he could see other rows of stocks but they were busted apart, no doubt the marines had been busy and were busy as they were breaking this row of Holstaur. Halsey watched as the marines comforted the freed holstaurs. He watched corpsmen and medic witches dashing from one holstaur to another. He was proud of the marines but he was saddened when he saw a marine witch crying into a beam. He could see why, her familiar was a cow. Halsey was disgusted by how inhuman the Imperial were but he didn't say anything because he knew of the past of his own country.

"Captain" Halsey said.

"Sir" The marine captain saluted.

"Tell your men to give these poor girls all the support you can give and get them on to the hospital ships" Halsey ordered.

"Yes sir" The captain said.

"And don't worry about whoever was in charge of the barn, I will handle it" Halsey said. Halsey walked back to the barracks where the prisoners were held and he found the sergeant still looking for the man in charge, "Don't waste your breath sergeant"

"Sir" The marine sergeant straightened. Halsey glanced over to the Imperial soldiers and slavers before turning to the harbour to see the 509th level the harbour into nothingness.

"I was planning on having you tried but seeing what you have here, that won't be necessary" Halsey said, "Marines, line them against the wall"

"Yes sir" The marines said as they picked up the soldiers and slavers against the wall of the barracks.

"You all have been found guilty of slavery, your punishment is" Halsey said as he aimed his M1911 at one of the slavers, a woman surprisingly, "death by firing squad"

The first phase of Operation Hurricane was a victory for the UN and the Blue Neuroi. The question was how long before the Empire will ask for peace but the question is now how long can the Empire stand in the face of the United Nations and the Blue Neuroi. Now as Operation Hurricane enters phase two, Taskforce 141 prepares to move out and in the lead is the SAS Dame Commander of the Order of the Bath.

 **Alright, here is a challenge, the invasion scene, try and guess where the idea came from, TMDF-Arytom and Gamerman22, please don't spoil the challenge.**

 **Again, warning, from here on onward, the story takes a more darker turn, reader discretion is advised**


	24. Chapter 24

**For those who don't know, a holstaur is basically a girl with a large chest, cow ears, small horns, and a tail. More information can be found on the Monster Girl Encyclopedia and yes, I am taking extra-species (UN terms for humanoids from the Special Realm) from MGE**

 **To Thaqif: Exactly why are you asking all the references I drop in my story? Last I checked it is my story so I am free to write what the fuck I want as long it is not offensive or absurd. Also no, TF-2 is a no because they are too silly and will undermine the story.**

 **If you have nothing constructive to say, don't say anything**

 **Finally, WARNING, there is mention of mutilation in this chapter**

Chapter 24: Procession and Retaliation

 _"_ _With your permission colonel, can I end your suffering?"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

5th December

5 km north of the Capital

Amirah and her Taskforce 141 headed out on a mission like they have done before, this time, it was to capture a VIP, the former queen of the Warrior Bunnies, Tyruule. The warrior bunnies used to respect her until the Empire came and enslaved them while Tyruule was taken by Zorzal and they resented her as they believed she bargained her people so to save herself. The UN looked into the matter and noticed that Imperial generals they have capture all mention that Tyruule was fooled by Zorzal into being his sex slave. This meant that someone has been misinformed or lying so the UN decided to find out the truth. This is where Taskforce 141 comes in; they will be heading straight for Zorzal ask him personally.

" _Hmph, ask him personally as if he would answer just like that well unless I press right buttons_ " Amirah scoffed as she readied her M1928 Thompson inside the UH-60 that was carry part of her taskforce castle of Prince Zorzal, the rest were in other Blue Neuroi UH-60s behind them. She was sitting next to Sergeant Orlovsky while Vera and Ember sat across them.

"How do you think the prince will take us waltzing in and taking Tyruule and waltzing out the same way we came?" Vera asked.

"Not lightly" Orlovsky said.

"Who wouldn't, if I was him I would too be" Ember said.

"Well, too bad for him that is our plan" Amirah grinned. It was another five minutes before the helicopters reached the LZ which was two kilometers from the castle because in Amirah's words, landing at the very doorsteps was too rude. It wasn't long for all fifty five members for TF-141 to get their boots on the ground.

"Ma'am, everyone is here and ready" Price said.

"Good" Amirah said as she threw her cigarette aside, "Alright, lock and load, everyone, keep your eyes peeled"

The unit traversed the forest along the road that connected the castle and the rest of the capital. Amirah was surprised the air forces haven't hammered this place to rumble but she thought how hard it would be to then try and find the prince and more importantly the former queen. They then circled around to the east of the castle and approached the wall.

"Hey, it is me or does the castle remind me of the old palaces in Rome?" Soap said.

"Yes they do" Amirah said. The taskforce soon arrived at the gate of the wall that surrounds the castle.

"So how do we get in, Amirah?" Dempsey asked. Amirah looked at the gate and saw the guards were unable to see them if they did anything short of knocking the wall down and then she looked at the wall, she estimated the wall was just three meters tall and the outer part was slopped at about 30 degrees, and she could see some of the bricks were protruding out from the wall.

"We climb in, Tank" Amirah said as she began scaling the wall.

"You heard the lady, climb the wall" Ghost said as the rest began scaling the wall as well and were now on the wall.

"I can see why you didn't let me use my strikers, Amirah" Noel commented, "I would have to leave them anyway"

However they had to worry about the guards on the gate.

"Archer, Toad, Jackson, Ember, Simo, Vasily, Lyudmila, the guards on the gate, take them out" Amirah pointed to the gate.

"Roger" The snipers replied as they all aimed their rifles.

"Archer, your target, guard in the closest booth" Amirah said.

"Got it" Archer said.

"Toad, your target, the guard who is eating" Amirah pointed.

"Roger, that will be his last meal" Toad answered.

"Jackson, the guard on the ballista is your target" Amirah directed.

"I see him" Jackson said.

"Ember, the guard with the torch is all yours" Amirah said.

"Understood" Ember replied.

"Simo, take out the guard at the stairs" Amirah pointed.

"Tricky shot but I can do it" Simo said

"Good" Amirah said, "Vasily, your target is that guard in the farthest booth"

"Da, he will take a long nap" Vasily adjusted his aim

"Lyudmila, the guard without the helmet, he is yours" Amirah said.

"Da, I have him in my sights" Lyudmila said. Amirah waited for the snipers to finish adjusting their aims.

"Ready?" Amirah asked.

"Ready" The snipers replied.

"Take them out" Amirah ordered. Amirah watched as the snipers hit their marks simultaneously and saw all the guards fall dead, "Alright, now let's infiltrate the castle"

"Roger" The commandos replied. They soon found an entry point, through a window on the east wall of the castle.

"Alright, we are going to split into five groups, we need to find this queen, Group Able, Price, Ghost, Soap, Roach Archer, Toad, Sandman, Truck, Grinch, Frost, Yang you take this floor" Amirah said as she pulled out a map.

"Understood" The members of Group Able said.

"Alright, gents, let's move out" Price said as his team moved out.

"Group Baker; Speirs, Foley, Dunn, Ramirez, Sullivan, Roebuck, Polonsky, Miller, Dempsey, Rose, Tanaka, you get second floor" Amirah ordered.

"Understood" Speirs said, "Baker, on me"

"Group Charlie; John Miller, Noel, Reiben, Horvath, Jackson, Mellish, Caparzo, Wade, Upham and Luck, you get the barracks" Amirah said.

"Yes ma'am" Miller said, "Alright, let's move, Charlie"

"Group Dog; Rommel, Richtofen, Ludwig, Samantha, Häyhä, Reznov, Petrenko, Chernov, Belinski, Justin, Alice, servant quarters" Amirah said.

"Understood" Richtofen said, "Dog Gruppen, on me"

"Now that leaves me with, Ember, Blaze, Allison, Amelia, Vasily, Nikolai, Lyudmila, Orlovsky and Vera"

"Sorry boys, looks like it just you three and eight of us" Lyudmila grinned.

"Alright, Group Easy, we got the top floor, now let's go" Amirah said. The TF-141 began their search throughout the castle. Each group kept their eyes and ears peeled for anything. Just then Vera who took point for Group Easy heard something. She raised her fist and the group stopped. Vera then pointed to a pair of grand looking doors. The team immediately hugged the wall while Amelia and Ember creeped around to Vera's side. Amirah and Vera then approached the door about to open the door, when the door flung open. Vera and Amirah immediately pressed themselves again the wall and the doors barely missed them. Just then a soldier approached the man.

" **Prince Zorzal! There is terrible news! All the guards at the gate have been killed** " The soldier said. Amirah and her group tightened their grip on their guns. They had stumbled onto the Prince.

" **What? How were they killed?** " Zorzal asked.

" **That is the strange thing, sire; all the guards at the gates have holes in their heads** " The soldier said.

" **Wake the guards! Check the castle and the grounds! I want those intruders found and brought to the throne room!** " Zorzal ordered.

" **Yes my sire** " The soldier said as he ran off.

" **Bastards, how dare they attack me in at this time of night** " Zorzal grumbled as he headed off down the corridor, oblivious of Vera, Ember and Amelia who hid in the shadows. Amirah then glanced into the room and saw that it was a bedroom and she saw a woman lying on the bed while something black was poking from the other side of the bed however the woman on the bed had bunny ears. This grabbed Amirah's attention.

"Everyone, I think we found our queen" Amirah said.

"Are you sure?" Vera asked as she looked into the room.

"White hair, slender body, she fits the profile" Amirah said, "Alright, everyone in the room now"

"Yes ma'am" as Group Easy entered the room. The warrior bunny shot up from the bed and was stunned to see Amirah's group.

" **Who are you people?! Did Zorzal sent you to fetch me?!** " The warrior bunny asked.

" **Are you Tyruule, queen of the warrior bunnies?** " Amirah asked.

" **How do you know that?** " The warrior bunny asked.

" **Not important right now, are you Queen Tyruule of the warrior bunnies?** " Amirah asked.

" **Don't you mean former queen? Most of my people had been killed off by the Empire** " Tyruule said, " **The only reason I am here is because Zorzal said if I stayed, I can save what remains of my people** "

Amirah and her group looked at each other before they turned back to the queen

" **How sure are you about this?** " Vera asked. This angered Tyruule.

" **How can I not be sure? The bastard gloats about it every opportunity he gets** " Tyruule barked before she began to cry, " **That bastard, what have my people done for the Empire to wipe them out?** "

" **Well, your majesty, we have news for you, it is about your people, Zorzal had lied to you** " Amirah said.

" **What?! What are you saying?! What is the fate of my people?** " Tyruule said as she clutched Amirah's uniform, " **Please tell me! I must know the fate of my people!** "

" **Your people were not killed off as Zorzal have led you to believe, he had your people enslaved; he had them suffer a fate much worse than death** " Amirah said.

" **That monster, he lied to me so he could…** " Tyruule before she glared at Amirah, " **How can I know you are not lying yourself? For all I know you are saying this so you can take me from Zorzal for your own gains** "

" **Your majesty, I speak the truth, I liberated a camp filled with your people and my fellow comrades in the army are still finding more warrior bunny slaves in the lands they liberate** " Amirah said.

" **If that is true then… oh no, no, no, no, no, no, my people will want my head! They must surely think I sold my people and myself to Zorzal so I could be his slave... I fail as their queen** " Tyruule said as she realized that her people would have lost their respect for her and most likely loathed her, " **I can't return to my people; what should I do?** "

" **You should return to your people and tell them the truth, it is far better as they deserve the truth even if it means they will hate you but it will not take long for them to understand your position and in turn respect you for your sacrifices, it is far better than hiding the truth, this lead to your people have a sense of distrust if the truth breaks out and trust me, it will, your people will feel betrayed and lied too so my advice is to be honest and let the truth out** " Amirah said.

" **Is it possible for me to request that you become my advisor?** " Tyruule asked. Amirah grinned before she giggled slightly.

" **I am sorry, your majesty, I can't do that I am afraid, I am a warrior not a politician, my job is to fight so that you may have a people to lead** " Amirah said.

" **It is rare to see a soldier such as you** " Tyruule said.

" **Well, she is a rare breed of soldier** " Vera said. Amirah on the other hand was looking at the black object at the side of the bed. Orlovsky noticed that Amirah's eyes had widened slightly as she looked at the black thing beside the bed.

" **Your majesty** " Amirah said as she turned to Tyruule.

" **Yes, what is it, honest soldier?** " Tyruule asked.

" **Who is that?** " Amirah asked pointing to the side of the bed.

" **That is a new slave that Zorzal had gained two months ago, she came with another one but Zorzal didn't like her because she was very rebellious and actually tried to fight Zorzal** " Tyruule said. Amirah and her group looked alarmed. Amirah immediately approached the girl and checked her pulse.

"She's alive" Amirah said, "Hey, what's your name?"

The girl was startled to see Amirah speak in English.

"Are you from the UN?" The girl asked.

"We are from Taskforce 141" Amirah answered, "Who are you?"

"Lieutenant Noriko Nagisawa, Imperial Fusoan Marines… Katukov!" The Fusoan shouted as she grasped Amirah's uniform, "You need to save Katukov! The prince had her in one of the buildings in the back!"

"Calm down, lieutenant, calm down, who is Katukov?" Amirah asked.

"She is Colonel Tanya Katukov, General Mikhail Katukov's niece" Noriko said.

"You said she was in a building in the back, do you know which one?" Amirah asked.

"I don't know which one, she never came back since" Noriko said. Amirah stood up and she checked her SMG.

"Price, Miller, Speirs, Richtofen, we found the VIP and we found another UN soldier but she just told me there is another" Amirah said into her radio.

"Understood, what do you want us to do?" Price asked.

"Distract the guards, make some noise" Amirah ordered.

"Got it, will do so" Richtofen replied. Soon gunfire rang throughout the castle.

"Vera, Orlovsky with me, we are looking for Colonel Katukov" Amirah said as she checked her M1911, "The rest stay here and watch her majesty and the lieutenant"

"Yes, ma'am" The members of Group Easy said. Vera and Orlovsky followed Amirah as the three began their search for Colonel Katukov. However that plan had to be side-lined when someone barked.

" **You dare intrude my home at this hour?!** " The three commandoes looked ahead and saw Zorzal with a squad of swordsmen.

"Shit, we found the owner" Amirah swore.

" **You will pay for disturbing my peace! Men, attack them!** " Zorzal ordered as the swordsmen charged towards Amirah, Vera and Orlovsky but the three lifted their SMGs and tore down the swordsmen. Zorzal was stunned to see his men struck down by these intruders but this didn't dissuade him as he pulled out his own sword, " **Your staffs will not protect you for long! Now die!** "

"Oh fuck!" Amirah swore as she jumped to the right to avoid the swing but the sword scraped the side of her right thigh, "AH FUCK!"

"Amirah" Orlovsky exclaimed as he rushed to Amirah's side.

"Oh now you done it" Vera said as she tackled Zorzal and got into a fierce hand to hand combat. Zorzal fought back but as deadly as Amirah with knives, Vera was deadly with her fists. She kicked Zorzal between the legs so hard that it was going to be weeks before he can sit down with ease. She then knocked him out with a head-butt. She was about to pull out her M9 pistol.

"Vera! UGH!" Amirah grunted as Orlovsky applied iodine on the wound, "Don't kill him, you hear! Don't kill him"

"Why?" Vera whined, "Why keep this fucktard alive?"

"Let the warrior bunnies have fun with him after war if the dumb fuck is still alive that is" Amirah said as she got back onto her feet but she did stagger a bit, "Come on, we have a colonel to find"

Zorzal's Castle

Orcs' Pen

I must be finally losing it, I am hearing gunfire which can't be possible, I am in a Romanesque world, and gunpowder hasn't been discovered yet at all well, if history is correct. It has been three months since I have seen Berlin, three months since I touched something, looks like my piano skills will go to waste, three months since I took a stroll, I can't remember how shoes feel anymore, as if I need to anymore. Fucking bastards.

"*Cough* *Cough*" I coughed. I couldn't cover my mouth anymore ever since I came here. My lips feel dry; I wish I could wet them or get a drink that isn't warm, salty and thick. I wonder? How do I look now? Or what the pen looks like now? I haven't seen anything since I was brought here. I wonder how Noriko is doing; I hope she is doing fine.

"*Cough* *Cough*" Looks like I am not in the best of health anymore. Well, it is hard to be fit when you are stuck in one spot in a dirty room. My neck must be as red as rose from the collar rash, well at least I can't make it worst by scratching it. I heard more gunfire and the wails of agony. If those soldiers of the royal bastard, that glad they are dying.

"Hello? Is there anyone… Masyallah" I heard a voice, it was a girl and she sounds Britannian. I could hear her footsteps as she approached me, "Oh good god, what have they done to you?"

I must be a sorry sight for her to say that. I felt a blade press against my neck but I could hear the sound of leather being cut. She was cutting my collar off; oh that was a relief, less itchy now.

"Are you Colonel Tanya Katukov?" I heard her asked. Well no point lying, I nodded yes.

"I am Wing Commander Amirah Aisyah binti Sulaiman, I was sent to take a VIP from here but that changed into rescue operation when my team found Noriko" The witch said. So Noriko is fine, well that is nice to know. The witch shifted slightly in front of me.

"Ma'am, I am sorry my team didn't find you any faster, maybe you wouldn't be in such a state" The witch apologized. I could hear the anger in her voice. She must be angry with herself, why should she be? It is not her fault that I am in the state that I was in.

"Not your fault" I mouthed to her, "You didn't know"

"But… understood ma'am" Amirah said, I could hear her voice become cold but still caring. I then heard her pull out something before she leaned over to my right ear and whispered, "With your permission Colonel, can I end your suffering?"

I nodded without a moments' thought. What is the point of me living? I am pretty much a baby and I don't want to be a burden to my uncle who took over after my parents died. I love him too much to be a burden to him. I then heard Amirah ready her pistol. I judged that she was aiming down at me so I "looked" up towards her. I couldn't help but smile a bit as my thoughts as I steeled myself for my death, 'Is this Amirah a cute girl?'

"Anything you want me to pass to anyone?" Amirah asked.

"Tell my uncle, I love him" I mouthed.

"I am sorry for this comrade, da svidaniya" Amirah said as she pulled the trigger. I felt a sharp pain as my light died. "Uncle, I'll wait for you"

Vera and Orlovsky watched as Amirah stood there with her M1911 still smoking as the Colonel Katukov, left the living.

Alnus

Tavern

Rory was with Itami and a few of Recon Team Three when she felt something flow through her. It was another soul which she would have ignored since the UN forces killed thousands of men in the recent weeks which would drive her over the edge but this one was different, this was a pure soul despite being tortured had no anger or regrets which in fact made Rory feel at peace and calm. Rory then spaced out as she decided to see who the person with such a soul was and what she saw disturbed her, it was a young woman who had been disfigured, her limbs were reduced to mere stumps, her eyes were cut, her teeth were pulled out and her tongue was cut out. Rory rarely felt pity or sadness for those who passed through her but this one was an exception. She then looked around the girl and she saw Amirah. Rory looked into Amirah's eyes and was stunned to see a fire she had never seen before roar wildly in Amirah's eyes.

Back in the pen

"Vera, get my pack off for me?" Amirah asked, "We are bringing the colonel with us"

"Yes Amirah" Vera said as she pulled off Amirah's pack. Amirah then took a white cloth from her own pack and gently wrapped the colonel in the cloth. Amirah then carefully placed the colonel into her pack. She then grabbed her radio.

"This is Amirah to all units, we found the colonel… but we were too late, she was beyond repair, I had to… I had to end her suffering" Amirah said into the radio.

"Hold yourself together, commander, we are still in enemy territory" Speirs said.

"I know Speirs but thanks for the reminder" Amirah said.

"No problem ma'am" Speirs said.

"Now, all units, head for the extraction point, we already have achieved all our objectives" Amirah ordered, "Also, stealth is no longer priority so use of deadly force is allowed but no one is to touch Zorzal I repeat, no one is to touch that Prince, we will deal with him later, I want him to see his beloved empire fall around him, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes ma'am" All her commandos replied. Amirah picked up her pack and grabbed her SMG.

"Orlovsky, you take point" Amirah gestured forward, "Vera, you are the rear guard"

"Understood" Orlovsky and Vera replied. The three commandos soon joined the rest of the squad as they simply broke through the front gate. The guards gave chase but they were merciless gunned down by the rear guard made of Dempsey, Richtofen, Takeo and Belinski. Nikolai then called in the helicopters to arrive which they did after ten minutes. Amirah boarded a helicopter with Vera, Orlovsky and Ember. They sat in the same arrangement as when they came. Amirah stared blankly into the distance, her lit cigarette stuck out from her mouth. Orlovsky, Vera and Ember who were minding their own business when they heard a sniffle, they glanced over to Amirah, her eyes were watering as she tried to hold back her tears but it was a losing battle. This was the first time any of them have seen Amirah, the commando who was cool under pressure, hardest to break, stubbornly resilient begin to crumble.

"Let them out, Amirah, we will not judge" Orlovsky said. Amirah immediately turned to Orlovsky and began crying, no, wailing as her waterworks went into a frenzy. Amirah clutched onto Orlovsky uniform as her tears drenched his uniform while wailing gibberish. Amirah cried so hard for a good ten minutes that she was out of breath and she was completely drained. Vera and Ember looked worriedly at Amirah as she gasped for air while her eyes were red.

"Is everything alright back there?" The UH-60 co-pilot asked. He was knocked in the head by the pilot.

"The Mistress had to end a fellow soldier's life, you dipshit, of course it is not alright" The pilot growled.

"All is well, commander, let it all out" Orlovsky said as he caressed Amirah's long black hair, " _Her hair is so smooth_ "

"Spasibo, Orlovsky" Amirah whispered, "Sorry about your tunic"

"That is alright, Amirah, I need to wash it anyway" Orlovsky smiled,

"Sleepy…" Amirah whispered.

"Then sleep, I will wake you when we arrive. _Do not worry Amirah, I will guard you_ " Orlovsky said. Amirah drifted to sleep but she couldn't sleep as her mind replayed the scene in her head again and again.

7th December

Alnus

Rory awoke and immediately noticed something was very wrong, it was too quiet. She quickly dressed and headed out to see what was going on. She noticed that the flags of the nations in the United Nations that usually fluttered high in the wind on flagpoles in front of the Military Police Station were not at full mast but at half-mast. She was puzzled by this and approached the flagpoles but the soldiers at the flagpoles glared at her.

"Do not touch the flags!" A Liberion MP barked. Rory was taken aback by the soldier's bark.

"But your flags are not at the top" Rory attempted to reach past the soldier but she was shocked to see all the soldiers aim their rifles at her.

"DO NOT TOUCH THE FLAGS!" The soldiers barked with their weapons aimed. Just then Rikaya appeared.

"Rory, what are you doing here? Don't you know the station is closed today" Rikaya asked.

"Why is that?" Rory asked.

"There is a military funeral" Rikaya said, "I am heading there now"

"Take me with you" Rory demanded.

"I don't think that is possible, they refused to let Piña and her knights anywhere near the procession" Rikaya said. Just then they saw a group of soldiers march with a decorated box on their shoulders. Rory looked at their faces, they were solemn, they were grim and they were angry. Rory began to approach the box carrying soldiers when she felt a sword across her chest. She looked to the owner, it was Amirah and she was in her Household Lifeguards Full Dress uniform.

"Take no step farther or this sabre will taste blood once more" Amirah said.

"Why are you and the rest of the soldiers being so aggressive? It is just one soldier" Rory questioned. She noticed Amirah gritted her teeth.

"Apostle of Emroy Rory Mercury, do you know who that soldier is?" Amirah asked.

"No but why are you -!" Rory closed her mouth when Amirah brought her sabre up to Rory's chin.

"That soldier is Colonel Tanya Svetlana Katukov of the Orussian Third Guards Tank Army, she was the witch I had to end because of what the Empire has done which translates into what the natives have done therefore the High Command has decided that it would sit well with the soldiers and civilians to have natives of this land involved in the ceremony even if it is merely observing" Amirah hissed as she closed the distance between her face and Rory's.

"Wait, the soul I felt that day, you were the one who ended her?" Rory asked.

"Yes and I am not proud of it, now go" Amirah said, "Rikaya, get to your unit now!"

"Yes ma'am!" Rikaya said as she hurried to her position.

All the soldiers were not in their combat uniform or duty uniform. They were all in their dress uniforms. The Britannians in red, the Gallians in light blue, the Liberions in their dark blues, the Karlslanders in their Prussian Blues, the Orussians in their greens, the Romagnans in their dark blues, the Fusoans in their blacks and the Blue Neuroi Honour Guards in their black and sky blues which looked like Liberion Marines' dress uniforms. They lined the road that Alnus to Fort Glory then to the Berlin Gate. They stood at rigid attention, rifles in hand or by their feet. The procession began with the Britannians, Farawaylanders, Australisans, Aotearoans (I am not using Kiwiland for New Zealand's SW version) and other Commonwealth buglers playing "The Last Post". The Liberion buglers then played "Taps" followed by the Romagnan and Venezian trumpeters playing "Il Silenzio" then by "La Sonnerie aux Morts" tune of the Gallian buglers. The Fusoans played their version of the "The Last Post". The Blue Neuroi did not have a tune for a funeral but had a slow constant drum beat to keep the pace.

At the same time, the procession was led by Amirah in her Household Lifeguards Cavalry full dress uniform with her sabre held in front of her face while behind her, Orlovsky in his dress uniform manned the horse that pulled the caisson and cannon which carried the casket draped with the Orussian flag. Vera in her dress uniform rode behind the cannon; she held her rifle in front of her face. Flanking the three horse ridden commandos were the remaining fifty two members of Taskforce 141, marching alongside the caisson and cannon. The procession continued through the gate and into Berlin.

Berlin

Charlottenburger Chaussee

Katherine in her Imperial full dress uniform was with the other officers of the United Nations Armed Forces Supreme High Command. The Kaiser Frederick IV and his wife were present as well as too King George VI and his wife and most importantly so Tsar Alexei Nikolaevich I and his wife Tsarina Aleksandra Ivana Porkryshkin. Katherine looked at her friend and it was obvious, she was pregnant as her dress bulged. Aleksandra had been relieved as her duties as a frontline officer but is still a member of the 502nd Joint Fighter Wing which she has declared was her personal royal guards and they were present as well and so was the 501st. They were all in their dress uniforms. Katherine looked at the girls of the 501st. They were standing at grim attention even the more playful ones like Francesca and Eila. She then turned to the avenue then across to the new cemetery ground that was under watchful eye of the Freedom's Torch, the new monument to join the many that dot Berlin.

"Here they come now" Zhukov commented as everyone turned to the gate to see Amirah in her Lifeguard full dress lead the procession. She held her sabre to her face that was solemn. It was now the Karlslanders Heer Band play "Ich hatt einen Kameraden" and followed by the Orussian Funeral March. The funeral procession stopped in front of the monarchs. Amirah lowered her sabre to her right and turned in that direction to face the monarchs and the generals standing there.

"Caisson has been inspected and is in satisfaction of the requirements of the procession, your majesties" Amirah bellowed. She glazed downwards at the feet of the monarchs.

"You may lift your gaze, Wing Commander Sir Amirah Aisyah" Alexei said. Amirah slowly lifted her head up to face the monarchs, "Proceed with the procession"

"Yes, your majesty" Amirah bowed slightly before lifting the sabre back to her face before turning a hundred and eighty degrees to enter the cemetery that was behind her. The procession entered the cemetery before halting once more. Amirah dismounted from her horse, Orlovsky and Vera did the same. Meanwhile a line of seven soldiers lifted their rifles up while behind them were seven artillery pieces. Their crew readied their cannons.

"She is so professional" Mio uttered.

"She has to be, she is a member of the Britannian Household Division" Minna said.

"How many units is she a part of?" Hanna asked.

"Platoon will now proceed with burial march" Amirah bellowed. Price, Sandman, Reznov, John Miller, Sullivan, Aleksandra and Hermann then proceeded to lift the casket off from the caisson before they shouldered it. The six officers then proceeded to slowly march with Amirah leading, Orlovsky to their direct front and Vera to their rear. Behind them were the monarchs, the generals, the 501st, the 502nd and the civilians and soldiers in the capital of Karlsland.

"Present arms" The Orussian in the line of seven soldiers silently ordered. The soldiers all shouldered their rifles while the artillery crews prepared with their guns.

"Fire" The Orussian ordered and the air was filled the sounds of gun fire. This was repeated another two times as the casket slowly made its way to the open grave. Amirah watched as her commandos slowly lowered the casket into the grave. Just then a flight of witches flew over. Amirah looked up and saw it was Shirley, Gertrude, Christiane and Christine and she watched as Christiane abruptly pulled out of formation as the rest continued in formation.

" _We will avenge you colonel, we will avenge you_ " Amirah thought as she gripped her sabre handle even tighter.

Later

Special Realm

United Nations Forces Base Fort "Gorey" Glory

United Nations Forces Main Headquarters

"So this is the plan" Katherine began as she gestured to a map of the Imperial Capital, "We will have airborne divisions drop into the southern district of the capital and hold for three days while at the same time taking out the slave trade, prostitution rings in the district. Extra-species in the capital mostly live in the southern district and you know our policy"

"Save as many as we can" General Maxwell D. Taylor of the 101st Airborne Division said.

"Exactly" Katherine said,

"So how many divisions are we sending in?" General James M. Gavin of the 82nd Airborne Division asked.

"Fourteen airborne divisions, the 82nd Airborne and 101st Airborne from Liberion, the 1st Airborne, 2nd Independent Parachute Brigade Group and 6th Airborne from Britannian, 1st Fallschirmjager and 2nd Fallschirmjager from Karlsland, the 1st Rikusentai Airborne and 2nd Rikusentai Airborne from Fuso, the 185th Folgore from Romagna, the 98th Guards Svrisk Rifle, 99th Guards Rifle and the 106th Guards Rifle from Orussia and the 894th Elite Blue Neuroi Airborne Division" Katherine said.

"My god, that is a lot of divisions" Roy Urquhart of the 1st Airborne Division exclaimed.

"This will be bigger than Market Garden" Eric Bols of the 2nd Airborne Division said.

"And the first mass scale airborne operation in the Special Realm" Micheal Joachim of the 1st Fallschirmjager Division.

"Now, we can't send all fourteen divisions at once, it will be impossible to drop all of them within the city walls and I don't think paratrooper light mortar make good wall destroying weapons" Katherine said.

"If that is the case, how are we going?" Yakuz Borodino of the 894th Elite Blue Neuroi Airborne asked. The Blue Neuroi lieutenant general is a veteran paratrooper general. He had a scar running across his left cheek which he had gotten from a sniper fire from the disaster that was Market Garden. He fought in Bastogne with his men. He is a tall and handsome looking man but he is already married, to a Liberion healer witch in Easy Company of the Liberion 101st Airborne Division and the surprising thing is that they married in Bastogne in December 1944 in the middle of the siege.

"Katherine, what is this 141 unit on the map? And why is it in the grounds of the Imperial Palace?" Nicholas Rakov of the 98th Guards Svrisk Rifle Division asked as he and the other commanders noticed a lone unit marker in the centre of the city, at the very heart of the Empire.

"That is Taskforce 141 and they will be landing in the palace grounds" Katherine answered.

United Nations Air Forces Base Fort Unity

501st Joint Fighter Wing Headquarters

"All the dragons are housed in this pen here and the palace barracks are here" Piña pointed to key buildings in her former home.

"All in neat arrangements, they will be very warm in the coming operation" Price said as he smoked his cigar.

"I am surprised you are willing to give us this information" Amirah said, "This is your father's palace we are attacking, you are aware of that?"

"I am well aware of that but after seeing what my "glorious" empire had done, I have no love for such a nation" Piña said, "However; if it is possible, allow me to join you and your elite soldiers in you raid?"

"Hm, I cannot permit that Princess, you are not trained in our ways of fighting, which honestly will hinder us in our operation" Amirah said.

"If that is the case, can you go to my room and take my belongings and burn my room" Piña said.

"That we can do" Amirah said.

10th December

Special Realm

Imperial Capital

Molt looked at the map and was fuming. The enemy have overrun Valos and were moving the nearby colonies while on the mainland, the army has been desperately trying to hold the enemy back but it was futile. He was angry with his generals who he believes have lost their edge and nerve.

" _What are my generals doing? They are more worried of the bastards from the gates are doing than what our own men are doing_ " Molt gritted his teeth.

"Sir, are you sure you want to strip the capital of her garrison and of the Harold Guards?" One of his generals asked.

"Yes, I don't want those soldiers to just sit here and do nothing, I want them to fight the enemy, let them overwhelm the enemy with fear" Molt said, "And the enemy will not dare attack the capital, they know it is too strongly defended or why else would their raids only be outside the city walls and they couldn't have done the attack on the Senate building"

Oh how wrong was he.

In the clear sky over the capital

"How do you think Speirs is doing with his new unit?" Malarkey asked.

"I think he is doing fine, I mean it is an elite unit just like us but a bit better" Liebgott said.

"I wonder if the new lieutenant will do fine, he only joined us just before Berlin" Malarkey said.

"Well he did well enough when we attacked Berlin didn't he?" Alley asked, "I think he will do fine"

"That's true" Luz said, "But the same was said of Dike"

"Get up boys!" Heyliger, a returning officer said, "We are nearing the drop zone"

The veteran paratroopers knew the drill but made sure they did it right because well there is a reason the Liberion Airborne have a song called "Blood upon the Risers" and they don't want a reminder of that reason. The airborne waited as the red light at the door of the C-47 to change to green. They did have long to wait.

"Let's go!" Heyliger shouted as he and the rest of the paratroopers of the 101st Airborne Division jumped out of their planes.

On the streets below

A Lamia was wondering aimlessly through the slums of the southern district of the Imperial Capital. This district was the most populated and the seediest part of the city. Crime was so frequent that the Imperial Guards have simply given up to even do patrol the district. The lamia was looking for food to buy but it was hard as she had barely any money, her money bag was snatched. Then a noise was heard, a noise that haven't been heard in quite a while but no one seemed to care. The lamia didn't say anything as this was how things worked in the southern district; people cared more about themselves than what was going on around them. The lamia looked up and saw a large number of green dragons fly overhead. She was curious, this is the first time she seen the roaring dragons as the few times they flew over the capital, they would attack outside the walls. She was curious as to where the dragons were heading so she followed them. She soon found they were heading for the huge courtyard in the centre that was used as the weekly market square of the South District. She looked at the dragons as they formed lines and she was surprised by what she saw. It was hundreds no thousands of men jumping off of the dragons.

"Are they committing suicide?" The lamia gasped as she watched the men fall from the dragons. Just then she saw large white sheets inflate over their heads and she watched them slowly descend onto the courtyards. They soon were soon on their feet. It was now that she could see them more clearly, they were wearing green attire and some of them were not even men but women had huge metal boots, covering most of their legs.

" _Who are these people?_ " The lamia thought.

With the 101st Airborne

The paratroopers scrambled to secure the perimeter. They formed a box formation around the courtyard with each regiment in charge of the roads that they faced. The 506th Parachute Infantry Regiment had to watch of five avenues and ten small roads not counting the alleyways. This was a lot of ground to cover but these are the most veteran regiment of the 101st Airborne Division. The paratroopers soon set up defensive positions such as trenches and foxholes. Operation Unimaginable was now well underway.

"Hey, that snake girl has been looking at us for quite some time" Malarkey said.

"She is a lamia, Malarkey" Webster said.

"Fine Webster; that LAMIA has been looking at us for quite some time" Malarkey grumbled.

"Maybe she thinks you're her lunch" Luz joked.

"Ha, ha, very funny" Malarkey said.

"Hey, *sheesh* do you hear that?" Shifty asked. Everyone soon fell silent as they tried to hear a noise; it was thundering hooves and stamping feet then the screams of panic and pain were heard.

"Shit, the Imperials are coming!" Luz barked.

"The Imperials are coming!" Guarnere, a paratrooper who came back thanks to an artificial leg from the Blue Neuroi, shouted. The paratroopers steeled themselves as they waited for the Imperial troops racing to their positions. They watched as cavalry charged towards them. They were immediately angered when they saw the horsemen just charged through the civilians that stood in their path. Men, woman, children, it didn't matter; they just trampled them under their horses.

"Fuck! They are trampling about their own people!" Liebgott barked.

"Sons of bitches" Toye growled.

"Fuck I can't get shoot! That damn lamia is in the way!" Gordon barked as he cocked the M1919, "GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

"Damn it, I think she is frozen stiff" Alley barked. Just then Malarkey jumped onto the road and ran towards the lamia.

"What the fuck is he doing? Malarkey, get your fucking ass back here now!" Toye, another returning paratrooper shouted. Malarkey ran towards the lamia.

The lamia was petrified in fear as she stared at the thundering cavalrymen as they charge with their spears drawn. She had seen them trample over everyone that in their path and she was next. That is until she felt a hand grasp her arm and pulled her towards the courtyard. She turned and saw that it was one of the men that came from the dragons. He was pulling her to safety.

" **Road's clear!** " The man shouted.

" **Give it to them, Gordon!** " A man shouted as another unleashed a dreadful noise with his grey box. She just stared at the man who was pulling her as he pulled her into a hole. The man turned to her.

"Stay here! You will be safe here" The man said before he stood up and used his staff against the Imperial cavalry.

With the Paratroopers

"You are one crazy bastard, Malark" Kingston said as he fired his M1E20, "Better hope she don't eat you"

"She won't sir, I'm Irish" Malarkey grinned.

"Keep it on them!" Winters barked as the airborne continued to pour lead on the charging cavalry.

"Jesus Christ! They keep on coming!" Perconte barked as he fired his Thompson.

"Well the bastards come, they will pay for the fucked up shit they do" Toye growled.

"Don't let up boys, we are the rocks these waves will break, not us!" The new lieutenant barked. The lieutenant was a young man from Georgia by the name of George "Wash" Washington Jr and he is Easy Company's new CO after Speirs was transferred to the elite commando unit TF-141. Easy Company were slightly cynical and judging of their new commander as he was originally a tanker who transferred in to the Airborne in 1944 and had re-joined the war after Bastogne and joined Easy Company after the Battle of Potsdam but he has shown his worth in the assault into Berlin. Now he was showing it again here. Though if there was one thing the company found strange about the lieutenant was that he wore a tricorne and had a Revolutionary War Continental Army coat over his paratrooper uniform.

"Come and have some, Imperial bastards!" A paratrooper barked.

"Fuck you all to hell!" Liebgott shouted. The 101st Airborne division held back the Imperial cavalry. At the same time the 82nd "All Liberion" Airborne came in. They immediately reinforced the lines the moment they got out of their chutes. The airborne fought hard not only because it was their job but because they had a crowd of civilians in the centre. By midmorning, the paratroopers stopped the cavalry attacks. By now all the 14 airborne divisions had been dropped in and now were pushing in to secure the district, well except for the 101st Airborne which was resting and tending to the civilians. The citizens of the Southern District looked at the airborne in curiosity and amazement as they watched the UN troops take control of the south district of the Imperial Capital.

"So what are you going to do with the lamia, Malarkey? She seems to be quite fond of you" Shifty asked.

"Her name is Aelusi, Shifty and I think I will adopt her, at least she can get a better life that in this shithole" Malarkey said.

"What do you mean, Malarkey?" Luz asked.

"She is a prostitute, a fucking prostitute! She was about to pull my pants down as a way of saying thank you!" Malarkey barked.

"Jesus" Shifty said. Soon word spread and this ticked off the airborne troops. They began going around liberating prostitutes and slaves while destroying bases of operations of prostitution and slave trade however by the end of the day, these attacks were halted by the generals as they were uncoordinated and the command had no way of tracking what unit was going on patrol and what unit was going raiding. When the High Command heard what was happening, federal agents from the CIA, MI5, Gestapo, Orussian Ministry of State Security (MGB), Fusoan Special Police Force (Tokko), Romagnan Operation for Vigilance (OV) and Blue Neuroi International Space Bureau and International Joint Counterterrorism (Special Cops) were sent in to assist in finding and hunting the slave trade and prostitution centres and base of operations. At the same time the UN troops were giving aid and assistance to the people of the South District.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That night

A lone C-130 flew in the quiet moonless sky over the capital city however it wasn't heading for the drop zone in the south district, it was heading farther north; it was heading for the centre of the city, where the grand palace of the Empire stood. It had a gift for the palace which was in the form of fifty four elite soldiers of the vaunted Taskforce 141. Tonight, it was one member short as Vera Neckiton was at base, she was training new members. Amirah looked out of the window towards the courtyard where the airborne divisions had been dropped in. It looked like a supply depot now.

"We approaching the drop zone, get ready to drop" The C-130 pilot barked as the cabin of the transport plane was painted in red light as the rear doors of the plane opened up. The commandos prepared themselves for the jump. Soon the light turned green and within seconds Amirah and her commandos jumped out and deployed their chutes. They then glided onto their landing zone, a clearing in the palace grounds.

"Head count" Amirah said.

"We are all here, Amirah" Price said.

"Good, now let's get ready for tomorrow night" Amirah ordered. The taskforce soon spread out and prepared for the next night's operations.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

11th December

Noon

South District

A warehouse

" **Do not move** " A Britannian airborne barked as he watched over slavers as other airborne troops moved in free the slaves.

"Another job well done, boys, that will put a wrench in the slave trade in town" A major said, "Thanks to you, Agent Sorge"

"Please, I am merely doing my duties of providing information to your men on where to find these hideous criminal" Richard Sorge, one of the best agents of the Orussian MGB and now he helping the airborne stomp out the illegal business. Just then a war cry was heard.

"Ah great, here they come again" A rifleman grumbled.

"Don't they learn?" Sorge asked.

"Well they are doing something right, the colonel told me that we are quickly running out of ammo and if the main force doesn't get here soon, we will have fight on their terms" The major said. Sorge looked at the major as he calmly smoked his pipe, "Don't worry even if we had fight with bayonets and rifle butts we will hold until the main force or hell freezes over whichever comes first"

"That is reassuring" Sorge said.

The situation was becoming difficult, sure the UN forces was 14 divisions strong in the south district however they were light infantry with enough ammo for three days and those stores were running out. This was mainly due to the fact the Imperials constantly and repeatedly attacked in waves, hoping to break the UN lines but they were unsuccessful and for the now UN forces' technological superiority was slowly becoming a liability, rifles and mortars are only good when there is lead to be fired.

"What is the sitrep?" Taylor asked.

"Well sir, our men are in still in good condition to fight, no wounded, no causalities but the problem is that we are down to half our supply of ammo and some battalions report they are out of grenades" A supply officer said.

"So we are in essentially in almost situation as Bastogne only, it is not winter and our lines are in danger not because of a superior enemy but because they are draining our munitions away" Bols said.

"Just wunderbar" Joachim sighed.

"How far out is the main force?" Rakov asked.

"The Orussian Third Guards Tank Army is a day out but I don't know, Mike, I don't know if we will hold until then" Urquhart sighed, "It's like Arnhem all over again"

"What is this defeatist thinking?! We are here to show the Empire that we mean business and what would you think an impression we will leave if we surrender these vile inhuman bastards! You have seen what they have done to Colonel Katukov; you think they won't do it to our witches if we surrender and what do you think they would do to our soldiers, they don't know the rules of war, they will kill the men" Borodino said. "Imagine a mother's reaction when she is informed her son has been killed in action by Roman copy cats"

"You are right, we fought the neuroi and they were a hell of a lot tougher than these bastards! I'll be damned we can't hold our own against these bastards" Gavin said.

"Well it is a policy in the Britannian Army to hold position until relieved so let's hold our position then" Urquhart smiled.

"Da, let us" Rakov nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

11th December

Dusk

Imperial Palace

Taskforce 141 had been slightly busy as they quietly liberated slaves throughout the day and now they were going make everyone know they were there.

"Amirah, everyone is ready to go loud" Price radioed.

"Good" Amirah said as she cocked her Chicago Typewriter, "Time to make some noise"

"You heard the Lady, make some noise" Price said as TF-141 began their attack on the palace grounds. Their first target, the wyvern pens of the city garrisons. The commandos converged on the wyvern pens,

"Orlovsky, Miller, throw satchel charges into the pens" Amirah ordered.

"Yes ma'am" Orlovsky said.

"Roger commander" Miller said as the two men threw four satchel charges into the wyvern pens.

"Satchel charges are in place" Orlovsky said as they retreated to a safe distance

"Good, now blow it to kingdom come" Amirah barked. Orlovsky pressed the detonator and the pens exploded. The wyverns which were resting in the pens were killed by either the explosion or the collapsing pens.

In the palace building

"What was in the gods' name was that?" Molt asked when he heard an explosion.

"The wyvern pens have been hit! There are intruders in the palace grounds!" A soldier barked.

"What?" Molt gasped as he heard sounds he had never heard of before echo across the palace.

Palace grounds

"Reznov, have your men throw Molotovs into the barracks!" Amirah barked.

"You heard Amirah, let's burn the Imperial bastards" Reznov barked as he and the other Orussians threw Molotovs into the barracks while Amirah and the others shot any of the guards that ran out of the burning barracks.

South District

"Look like Taskforce 141 is beginning their attacks" Gavin said as he looked towards smoke coming from the castle.

"When do we raise the flags again?" Antonio Terrazzo, commander of the Romagnan 185th Folgore asked.

"When Amirah raises her flag in the morning" Taylor said.

Palace grounds

Taskforce 141 had destroyed their objectives and was now heading for their other objectives. Amirah took a quarter of the taskforce and headed for Piña's room while Price took another quarter and headed for the tallest tower in the palace. The rest stayed near the exit point with the slaves they had freed.

In the hallways of the palace

Amirah and her group were making quick work of the palace guards as they made their way to Piña's room. They soon reached the room and entered it to see a middle aged woman kneeling at the side of the bed, crying. She looked up to who it was.

"Who are you?" The woman demanded, "And what are you doing in my daughter's room?"

"We were sent by your daughter to retrieve her belongings" Amirah simply answered.

"What? My daughter is alive?" The woman asked.

"Yes and she is well" Amirah said.

"Where is she?" She asked.

"She is with us now, she longer is a part of the Empire, which is why I am here; to destroy the last physical tie she has with the Empire" Amirah said. The woman seemed to pause as she seemed to be thinking.

"Then take me with you, I want to see my daughter again and I fear my fate with the maddening emperor" The woman said.

" _So the emperor is slowly losing it? This news will please High Command a lot and we give Piña even more reasons to stay_ " Amirah thought as she weighted the pros and cons.

"Then if that is the case, help us pack your daughter's personal effects" Amirah said.

"Of course" The woman said.

"Though before we start, what is your name?" Amirah asked.

"Erza, Erza Co Lada, second wife of Emperor Molt, former wife as I join you" Erza said. Amirah and her group empty Piña's room.

"We gotten everything not bolted down, Amirah" Ember said. Amirah nodded before turning to Orlovsky with his battle scarred gasmask.

"Orlovsky, burn the room" Amirah ordered.

"Da tovarisch" Orlovsky said as he threw a Molotov and an incendiary grenade into Piña's room and locked the door.

"Let's go" Amirah said.

12th December

Dawn

On the roof of the palace

"Dmitry, you flew the red white and blue of the Orussian flag on the Reichstag so you have the honour of raising our battle standard over this wretched palace" Reznov said as he gave the flag to Dmitry.

"Spasibo, captain" Dmitry said as he took the battle standard of Taskforce 141 and walked up to the flag mast. He was cautious as when he was tasked in raising the flag over the Reichstag, he almost died from a neuroi beam but this time, there was no need for Reznov to rescue him from certain death. Dmitry walked up to the flag pole and cut the Flag of the Empire down. He then raised the much larger battle standard of Taskforce 141. The black flag with TF-141's emblem flew high and proud over the palace.

South District

"That's the signal! Raise the Star and Stripes boys!" A Liberion paratrooper cheered as UN troops spot the "Black Flag" flying in the wind.

"They have raised their flag, now let's fly the Union Jack" A Britannian airborne said.

"I see the Black Flag! She is flying! Let's fly the flag of the Motherland" An Orussian paratrooper shouted.

"Raise the Hinomaru! The Black Flag is flying!" A Fusoan paratrooper barked.

"Fly the Croce Bianca!" A Romagnan Folgore shouted.

"Raise our flag as well boys" A Blue Neuroi airborne shouted. The blue neuroi flag was divided into a white top half and blue bottom half; it had a ring of six stars in the centre, with three blue stars on to and three white stars on the bottom.

"Let's show our new flag to the world! Fly the Handelsflagge!" A Karlslander Fallschirmjager hollered as the new design of the Karlslander flag was raised into the morning sky; it was the black, red and yellow flag from the days of the 1848 revolution. The UN forces in the south district immediately ran to the top of the buildings in the district and began flying the flags of the nations of which the airborne were from. There were also the flags of the divisions flying. They tore down any Imperial flag found and hung their own. They also used reinforced steel cables and padlocks to ensure that their flags will keep on flying.

All across the city, citizens of the capital awaken to a strange and unfamiliar sight, a large black flag fluttering in the wind over the Imperial palace with in the south district; it was a forest of flags they have never seen before. The citizens were shocked to see the flags and this caused many to panic as they thought the capital was captured. Many began to flee while others took up swords and spears in defense.

Outside the palace

Molt's heart sank to a new low level when he saw the palace's Imperial flag on the ground while in its place was a larger black flag that had a silver ring that bore a word he had never seen on the top and the numbers 1, 4, 1 on the bottom of the ring while in the center was a spear like shape behind a winged dagger that was capped by a skull. It had an aura of strength, an aura of defiance and it had a presence that demanded respect whether from friend or foe. Molt now felt something he had never felt before in a long time, pure fear and terror.

"Your majesty, the capital is a total state of panic, the people are in chaos" A general said.

"Your majesty! The fire from Piña's room is spreading too fast! We need to evacuate you from here!" A captain said. Molt was disheartened as he watched the palace guards in a state of panic as they hurriedly evacuated everyone of importance in the palace. He looked south and saw the many flags that had replaced the Imperial flag flying proud in the wind.

"I never thought I would see the Empire's demise" Molt said

In the city streets

Amirah was both relieved and worried as she and her commandos made their way towards the UN held south district in "liberated" caravans. She was relieved that there was panic in the streets as that meant they slip through undetected however she was worried of attacks by looters or any who was seizing the opportunity to commit crime. Another thing that had her worried was that her commandos and herself included were low on ammo with most down to just four magazines or clips of ammo. Grenades were all used up for the two rifle grenades that Ramirez still had; Dmitry has the sole remaining Molotov in the entire unit.

"Situation isn't looking to good, ma'am" Sandman said, "We are down to a few rounds per person and almost no grenades"

"I am well aware of that, Sandman" Amirah said as she led the horses down the crowded streets

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Early afternoon

In the South District

"They are really pissed now!" A Liberion airborne said as the airborne divisions were holding out against a massive and determined attack from the Imperial Army.

"Jesus Christ, just how many of their soldiers do they have in their fucking capital?" A Britannian airborne questioned as he fired his Sten gun at a wave of spearmen.

"I hope they break soon, I am down to a handful of clips" A Fusoan paratrooper shouted. Just then they heard a noise they haven't thought of hearing, tank tracks. They looked behind and there was a Panzer II and it rolled up to the paratroopers' position and unleashed hell with its twenty millimetre cannon.

"Heard you needed support?" the tanker popped out.

"Where did you come from?" A Liberion sergeant asked.

"We were brought in by the Blue Neuroi 55th Transport Wing" The tanker said, "They brought ammunition as well"

"Christmas just came early boys" A Liberion paratrooper grinned as he unleashed a burst from his Thompson. Blue Neuroi planes came in and unloaded ammo and dropped in light tanks and infantry fighting vehicles to reinforce the airborne troops desperately holding the line.

At the courtyard

"The Blue Neuroi 55th Transport Wing is a saviour that is for sure" Taylor said.

"That's true" Gavin said.

"Sir, the Third Guards Tank Army reports they will be at the southern gates in a few hours" A radioman said.

Late evening

Meanwhile at the gates to the south district

"Clear the blast area!" A Liberion airborne engineer shouted as he prepared to detonate the gates that had been refusing to budge for the past two days, it was yesterday that it was decided the gates will be blown off their hinges. The engineers had been busy throughout the morning setting up the explosives and now they did their job as they blew the hinges off the gates. The gates fell flat on their faces and within minutes, men, women, witches and tanks of the Third Guards Tank Army raced in thus relieving the airborne of their three day long stand. At the same time Amirah and her taskforce enter UN lines. Now the UN forces pulled out of the south district but they brought with them, the people and the extra-species that lived in the area. Then the UN did something they had never done before, they set the south district on fire. The UN forces wanted to give the Empire a taste of their own medicine by using scorched tactics in the south district. They burned the buildings, tore up roads, clogged up wells, destroyed bridges, demolish landmarks and pilfered warehouses (They took the goods inside to supply the civilians they were bringing). At the same time, they left their flags flying because they used flags made from neuroi material so it will be all weatherproof. Amirah's hunch was right, now that Piña's mother was with the UN; her commitment to fight against the Empire grew stronger. And now she requested that her knights be modernized so they could join the fight. The UNAF agreed and now Piña and her Order of Knights will get retrained.

Meanwhile Tyruule had come out with the truth about her enslavement by Zorzal and the warrior bunnies at first were angry but they soon realized that their queen was fooled by Zorzal and forgave her. Tyruule returns to becoming leader of the warrior bunnies not queen as she feels she no longer deserves that status anymore for she feels that as a queen, she has failed her people. Tyruule like Piña also placed a request to have some of her people be trained under the UN. The UN agreed as well. Now more guns will be brought to bear against a faltering empire.


	25. Chapter 25

**Author's Notes**

 **To ATP, yes and that is why the Airborne was getting anxious**

Chapter 25: Ready For Action and Retribution Shall Be Paid

31st December

Special Realm

"Look at them go" Price said to Amirah as he and the Mistress of the SAS watch Piña and her mounted rifles launch a simulated attack against a battalion of "Imperials" who were volunteer zombies.

"Well, they have improved so much since they began three weeks ago" Amirah said as she took a drag from her cigarette.

"Ah yes, remember how bad they were at first" Price asked.

Flashback

15th December

"For the love of fucking god, I said ride in formation, you stupid pricks!" A Britannian Hussar barked as she angrily watched Piña and her knights break out of formation again, "You are mounted rifles! Not fucking knights anymore!"

"It is going to be hard to train them but I think they can do it" An Orussian Cossack said as she turned to Amirah who was just there to observe the natives undergo training.

"Yes, they will make it" Amirah said as she adjusted her beret.

"I said straight lines so that means I want fucking straight lines!" A Liberion drill sergeant barked at the warrior bunnies who were to be trained as riflemen. They were in rather disorganized lines and none of them were holding their weapons properly.

End of Flashback

"Oh look, it's the warrior bunny line infantry" Price commented as a company of Warrior Bunny Line Infantry pour well aimed volley fire into their targets. Amirah and Price observed from Taskforce 141's rarely used M3 Halftrack command vehicle.

"They have improved much too, all of them have" Amirah said just as she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned and saw Mio tapping her with her sword.

"What is it, Mio?" Amirah asked.

"Can we stop wasting time and go get the trainees, already?" Mio asked.

"Alright, Price, let's get going, Mio is getting restless" Amirah said as she started the engine.

"Sure thing, Amirah" Price said as Amirah drove the halftrack to the Berlin Gate. Amirah drove the M3 Halftrack up to the gate where she sees Vera along with eight very haggard, very aching and very tired witches. Amirah couldn't help but feel sorry for the eight witches. They were Shirley, Gertrude, Christine, Christiane, Yoshika, Lynette, Perrine and Shizuka.

"So how was summer camp?" Amirah joked as she peered out of the window.

"Fuck you, Amirah; it was hell" Chris growled as she showed the finger before reeling in pain, "Ah! Sore, sore, sore, sore"

"Mein Gott, it was like nothing I have ever been through, the training I had done before was useless" Gertrude said.

"How did they do, Vera?" Amirah turned to Vera.

"They all did alright but I had to tone it down for those four" Vera gestured to Yoshika, Lynette, Perrine and Shizuka who were using each other for support.

"That's disappointing, you shouldn't have toned it down for them" Mio said. Amirah and Vera looked at Mio while Yoshika, Lynette, Perrine and Shizuka fell into despair and began crying.

"You do know they had to carry a heavy machine gun and its tripod right?" Vera said.

"So?" Mio said.

"For 50 km and didn't include their gear and the ammo for that MG" Vera said.

"That is for Yeager, Barkhorn, and the Halseys" Mio guessed.

"No, that's for those four" Vera pointed out.

"Then, what did the lieutenant colonels carry?" Price asked.

"They carried a light AT gun, fifteen rounds, and their gear" Vera said.

"Bloody hell" Price said.

"And that was just day one as well" Vera added, "

"And it was hell" Shirley groaned.

Flashback

December 15th

Nusantra Planet

Hivescansdra Federation

Wieß Forest

"Come on girls" Vera shouted as she jogged in place while waiting for the witches of the 501st struggled to walk.

"How… farther?" Gertrude panted as she staggered to keep steady but it was difficult with a disassembled AT gun on her back.

"You see that hill?" Vera pointed into the distance.

"Yes" Shirley groaned.

"Well, Point Alpha the hill after that hill" Vera said.

"Then are we done?" Christy asked.

"No, that's the halfway mark, now come on!" Vera said as she began to jog.

"Son of a bitch…" Chris cursed lowly as the witches tiredly followed Vera. This was only day one; there was thirteen more days for them ahead.

End of flashback

"It was bat shit crazy training; I can't believe you have two divisions worth of Space Commandos" Chris said.

"Well, it helps that we are still fighting Irvivanadra on other planets" Vera said.

"Vera, you said that there is an award for those who succeeded the Space Commando training, can you show us what it is?" Gertrude asked.

"Sorry, I didn't achieve get that award but someone here did" Vera said. Amirah smiles as she pulls out two daggers which had golden hilts and sheaths, with platinum linings and ornaments. She then pulled one of the daggers out of their sheath, "Behold the Golden Daggers of the Space Commandos, awarded to those who surpass the expectations of the training instructors"

The blade was pure black but very shiny, it was a long 12 inch blade. Amirah sheathed the dagger, Gertrude caught on to how careful Amirah was as she sheathed the dagger.

"What is the blade made of? It was so shiny" Yoshika said.

"It is made from the rarest, shiniest and hardest of all obsidian stones in Hivescansdra, Osean Obsidian; it is so sharp that it will cut paper thin slices from a block of wood" Vera said, "Only ten of these pair of daggers were every given ever since the formation of the Blue Neuroi Space Commandos to now"

"Well, she is half neuroi, she has it easier!" Gertrude barked.

"Um, Trude, the course was made for the Blue Neuroi that means Amirah was about the same level as us" Shirley pointed out.

"And she was weaker than you eight when she took part as she took the course almost immediately after coming out of hospital in early 1945" Vera said.

"God damn it, Amirah; are you even human?" Chris asked.

"Half-half" Amirah smiled. Just then a Liberion Ranger walked up the group but he turned to Amirah.

"Ma'am, the Bunnies Rangers are ready for the test" The ranger said.

"Good" Amirah smiled.

5th January 1946

Belgica

Ardennes Forest

It was 1946, a fresh year for Europe now free from the neuroi stranglehold. However in the thick forests of the Ardennes, the peace was an illusion. By now, the UNAF have successful trained natives from Falmart new ways of war. The New Year saw the establishment of the Falmart 1st Mounted Rifles Regiment made of Piña and her knights turn mounted riflemen, the 1st, 2nd and 3rd Warrior Bunny Infantry Regiments, the 1st Warrior Bunny Foot Guards Regiment, the 1st and 2nd Warrior Bunny Jaeger Regiments, the 1st, 2nd and 3rd Warrior Bunny Hussars Regiments, the 1st and 2nd Warrior Bunny Mounted Rifles Regiments, 1st, 2nd and 3rd Centaur Cossack Regiments, the 1st, 2nd and 3rd Centaur Rifles Regiments and the 1st and 2nd Centaur Dragoons Regiments. However the 1st Bunnies' Ranger Regiment had one final test, they must do in order to be formal established; "The Hunt of the Skull and Dagger". That was the name of the test which they must pass in order to become bunnies' ranger.

"So what do we do to get into our unit?" A recruit asked.

"We have to track down and find a member of Taskforce 141 and we have been careful of the Blue Neuroi Space Rangers, they are out to take us out" Delilah said. Delilah was attempting to spy on UN forces but was caught by Amirah but released when Tyruule explained that she asked Delilah to do so as the queen was curious of the new enemy of the Empire. She is now in command of a platoon of new Bunnies Rangers (BRs) as they took their last test, "Understood?"

"Yes ma'am" The Bunnies' Rangers said.

"Sheesh, not too loud, the Space Rangers might hear" Delilah softly scolded.

"Sorry, lieutenant" A Bunnies' Ranger apologized.

"Now let's get going" Delilah said. The BRs platoon began their trek through the forest many Allied soldiers have lost their lives in the late stages of war.

Meanwhile with another platoon

This platoon of BRs was making their way through the forest but they don't know, their journey is at an end.

"Light them up" They heard a voice said.

"What?" A Bunnies' Ranger said when Space Rangers emerged from spider holes and peppered the Bunnies' Rangers with paintballs. However two managed to avoid the fire and began running to other platoons.

"Alright, you girls are dead, now get up, we are heading for Bastogne" A Blue Neuroi Space Ranger said.

With Delilah's platoon

"Sounds like a platoon got caught" A Bunnies' Ranger said.

"Now, let's make sure we don't join them" A sergeant said. Just then the ranger in the lead of the group raises her fist. The platoon halts and kneels down as Delilah quietly makes her way forward.

"What do you see, Sonya?" Delilah asked.

"Listen, I hear something" Sonya said. Delilah kept quiet and listened to her surroundings, she heard someone singing.

"…But of all the world's great heroes, there's none that can compare; with a tow, row, row, row, row, row, to the British Grenadiers…" A voice sang. Delilah and Sonya looked up and saw in the distance, someone in a red coat and a silver helmet was riding a black stallion through the forest and she was singing a song in a deep voice.

"She must be on patrol and just wandered into the area" Delilah said, "Come on let's go"

"Alright" The BRs platoon began moving out away from the rider.

With the mystery rider

" _Hm, at this rate, no platoon will get the award_ " The rider thought as she glanced over to another platoon move away from her.

In another part of the forest

"Keep your eyes out for anything" A lieutenant said as this Bunnies' Ranger platoon made their way through the forest. What they don't know is that there are two spider holes in their path and two of the rangers were going to find them but how they do it is the wrong way to do it.

"Hey, this feels-AAHHHH!" A Bunnies' Ranger yelped as she fell into a hole, right onto the lap of a Blue Neuroi Space Ranger.

"ARGH!" The Blue Neuroi Space Ranger let his professional training go as he screamed in agony from his bent probe. The screams made another Bunnies Ranger jump in shock and fall into another spider hole. She falls onto the lap of a Blue Neuroi Space Ranger (BNSR), but instead of a scream, she gets a hug. She felt something press against her back.

"Oh it looks like my Christmas wish has been granted" The BNSR smiled before kissing the BR on the cheek.

"HIEEEEE!" The BR began to panic as she has never been in this situation before.

"Oh feisty aren't you? Even better I like my girls all feisty" the BNSR turned the poor BR around, "Come, let's warm our freezing bodies shall we?"

"KYAAH! HELP! SOMEONE HELP! HEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP" The BR screamed.

"Should we help them?" A sergeant asked the blushing lieutenant.

"Um… it seems that Privates Alina and Yana have fallen to the enemy, let's go" The lieutenant said as the platoon left their two "fallen" comrades behind.

The test came to an end at 2300hrs and out of the entire regiment sent into the test, two entire battalions were "KIA", six platoons came in empty handed. Three platoons came with a BNSR each; a platoon came with two BNSR and Samantha who was quite flustered. Two platoons came in with two BNSRs each. Delilah's company, Easy Company did the best with just four KIA and with each of the five platoons having at least one BNSR. Delilah's platoon which was 1st platoon had the bulk of Easy Company's capture, six BNSR and two TF-141 members, Roach and Dempsey. However none of the platoons found and captured Amirah who if found, means the company of the platoon that found her will be given an award, the Badge of the Ardennes or as the trainers and the trainees like to call it, the Mistress's Badge, much to Amirah's chagrin.

"So no one found Amirah?" Delilah asked.

"Nope" Another BR said. Just then everyone heard singing.

"It's that singing again" A lieutenant said.

"You heard it too?" Delilah asked. Just then they turn to see a horse rider in a bright red coat and a silver helmet with a white plume on it. She was singing the same song as Delilah had heard earlier.

"Wow, no one caught her in that?" A Blue Neuroi Space Ranger captain said.

"Well, this is not a surprise, captain; she is the Mistress of the SAS after all" Soap said.

"What?" Delilah said, just as Amirah removed her helmet.

"Well congratulations everyone, you all did well though there is still room to improve and one thing you all have to improve" Amirah said, "Now, can anyone tell me what that one thing is?"

"…" The Bunnies' Rangers looked at each other.

"Come on, does anyone have an answer?" Amirah asked.

"We didn't look hard enough, ma'am?" Delilah guessed.

"Nice try, lieutenant but unfortunately that is not the answer" Amirah smiled, "But good try"

"Yes, ma'am" Delilah said.

"No, the thing you have to improve is that you should never ever focus solely on your target or your objective because you need to step back and look at the big picture because what you are looking for may not be in the obvious one for example, you girls were told to look for me and I can bet my cigarettes that you all thought I would be camouflaged somewhere in this forest being as quiet as possible and not in bright red on a horse singing aloud" Amirah said.

"Also, you have a great voice, Amirah" Orlovsky said. Amirah blushed slightly but shook it off.

"As I was saying, you girls all did well, now get cleaned up and a good rest, you earned it well except for the two battalions that got wiped out, they have camp cleaning and guard duties for the next two weeks" Amirah said.

20th January 1946

Special Realm

Imperial held territory

A squad of Bunnies Rangers were on the hunt in the forest, they were accompanied by BNSR and Liberion Rangers. They were hunting Imperial supply columns. Blood has already been split as the Bunnies' Rangers killed off Imperial patrols silently with knives and tomahawks. They then heard the sounds of carts traversing through the forest and sounds of men talking pulled the attention of the Bunnies Rangers, the BNSR and Liberion Rangers. The rangers then moved into position a few hundred metres down the path of the column. They set up ambush positions and waited.

With the column

"Why are there so many escorts, it's just a supply column?" A rider asked.

"It's the Ghosts of the Forest that they were worried about, they have destroyed so many supply columns that some of the men are resorting to go back to their old farming ways to keep themselves fed" his companion said. Just then they saw a flash and then the officer of the column's guard falls from his horse. This was followed by more flashes and more guards fell.

"What is going on?" A spearman screamed.

"I don't UGH" Another spearman grunted as he fell to the ground.

"It's the Ghosts! They are attacking!" A swordsman panicked!

The rangers

It was another just another day in the office for the rangers as they cut down the Imperial soldiers. The shooting came to a stop but the Bunnies' Rangers were not done yet as they ran in and attacked the wounded.

"What are they doing, sergeant?" A Liberion ranger lieutenant asked.

"Well, this for them is payback for the humiliation the Empire has put them through" The sergeant said as they watch a BR slice a dead man's head off while the others looted the supply. The rangers then burned whatever they couldn't take. This tactics of raiding supply columns soon became a speciality of the Bunnies' Rangers. Here the Bunnies Rangers earned the nicknames, "Ghosts of the Forest" by both UN and the Imperial forces. Delilah, same one that ignored a singing Life Guard on horseback, has also earned the title "Ghost Captain".

The Bunnies Rangers also took part in raiding and pillaging gold mines and freeing the slave workers. This was combined with the Royal Mermaid Raiders' raids on fishing ships and docks, Jack Sparrow's privateering with his new ship given to him by the UN as a thank you, a copy of the USS Constitution, called the "Revenge of Pearl" while UN Rangers and commandos' sabotage of infrastructure and spreading rumours and misinformation was adding more cracks into the strained empire.


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey, Modern Armed Forces, will this do?**

Chapter 26: Dance of the Aces and A love too late?

5th February

Skies over Central Falmart

"Hey buddy, you awake?" A Blue Neuroi F-15 radioed his wingman.

"Yeah, Pixy, I am awake" The wingman, a Blue Neuroi F-18 replied.

"Sorry, just bored, hasn't seen much action since last year and even then they were not much of a challenge, I wish something exciting happened, Cipher" Pixy replied.

"Be careful of what you wish for, Pixy, you might you get it" Cipher replied.

"This is Major Blaze of the Razgriz Squadron; it looks like we are joining your patrol today" A Blue Neuroi flier radioed. Pixy and Cipher looked around they saw the four man flight of the Razgriz, a legendary Blue Neuroi Squadron made of only four fliers but that was more than enough as these fliers had tremendous skills and capabilities. Pixy and Cipher noted that the Razgriz Squadron were all in their EF-2000s.

"Well, it isn't the Black Knights" Pixy said, "You are welcome to join but I won't lie it is boring as hell"

"Oh the patrol has just started, Pix, we don't know what would happen from here on out" Blaze said.

An hour later

"This is getting boring even for me" Edge, the sole (?) female flier in the Razgriz Squadron, said.

"Well, probably someone is having a terrific day somewhere" Blaze mused.

"But that seems to be none of us" Archer, a neuroi boy whose real name is Hans Grimm, replied.

"I like the peace" Swordsman said.

"I agree with Swordsman" Cipher replied.

"It is nice and all but damn I wish something happened" Pixy replied. He got his wish.

"This is AWACs Thunderhead to Galm and Razgriz Squadron! We have a situation!" A Blue Neuroi AWACs radioed.

"You got your wish, Pixy" Cipher said.

"Oh great" Pixy grumbled.

"What is the situation, Thunderhead" Blaze replied. Razgriz Squadron has a close friend's relationship with AWACs Thunderhead though; at times it is hard to tell as the five would be at each other's necks. Blaze is very friendly with Thunderhead and some say they are lovers.

"A number of dragons has entered UN controlled airspace and are harassing the Liberion 435th Strategic Bomber squadron, fly over and assist the bombers" Thunderhead radioed.

"Roger" Blaze replied, "Alright everyone, let's get some dragon kills"

The six fliers flew in the direction of the bombers and what they saw was a flight of B-29s and B-36s with bomber witches desperately trying to keep a pack of dragons from approaching them.

"This is Lieutenant Colonel Kong of the 435th Strategic Bomber Squadron to allied neuroi fighters! Get these dragon bastards off us!" The squadron commander barked.

"Roger" Cipher replied, "Cipher engaging"

"Pixy engaging" Pixy replied.

"Blaze engaging" Blaze radioed.

"Edge engaging" Edge radioed.

"Archer engaging" Archer radioed.

"Swordsman engaging" Swordsman radioed. The six fighters dived into the fray as the bombers desperately flew for safety.

"Gunners, witches, cease fire! Cease fire! Cease fire! We have friendlies in the air!" Kong barked. The six fighters began their attacks.

"Damn, these bastards are fast but I'm faster" Pixy said as he fired a missile at a dragon, it had no chance, "Bagged me a dragon"

"Good, but there is still more" Cipher replied. The Blue neuroi fighters tangled with the enemy. The dragons were a challenge for the fliers but unfortunately for the dragons, these fliers were the aces of aces of the Blue Neuroi Air Forces. They were the crème de le crème.

"Hey Thunder! How many dragons are there?" Blaze radioed.

"There are thirty six dragons remaining" Thunderhead replied.

"Damn, that is a big pack" Pixy said.

"Well you wanted something to do, Pix" Cipher replied.

"Oh shut up about that" Pixy grumbled.

"Well, next time be careful of what you wish for" Cipher said. The six aces continued in their deadly dance against the dragons. They pulled off incredible manoeuvres and did stunts that UN pilots would be very jealous of as they cut the dragons down to size.

"Damn there is still a few of them left" Swordsman said.

"Well, looks like we aren't late for the party" Another flier radioed.

"That sounds like Talisman" Blaze said as a pair F-15s jointed the battle. It was Garuda Team, another pair of aces.

"Yo, cousin, how are things?" Talisman asked.

"Well you know, shooting down dragons, the usual" Blaze replied.

"Nice to know" Talisman replied.

"So what brings you here?" Cipher asked.

"We were in the neighbourhood and thought you needed help" Talisman said.

"And because Tally was getting bored of playing I spy" Shamrock said.

"You kept looking at fucking clouds! How could I not get bored" Talisman barked with Shamrock laughed, "Anyway, we were not the only ones, look who tagged along with us"

"Hey guys, this is Reaper, glad we are not late for the party" An A-10 radioed as it flew into the fray.

"This is Mobius 1 to allied fighters, I am here to assist" An F-22 radioed as it joined the battle. The dragons stood no chance against the Blue Neuroi Aces. They were soon all wiped out, all forty of them.

"Hey buddy still alive?" Pixy asked.

"Had fun, Pix?" Cipher smiled as the aces gunned for home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

14th February

Gelb Forest

Amirah and her commandos were on a mission to cripple an army camp that was just south of the forest however Amirah seemed distracted by something. The other commandos on her team had noticed but couldn't figure what it was. Nevertheless they completed their mission without a hitch and were waiting for their pick up to arrive.

"Orlovsky, can I have a word with you" Amirah said.

"Of course, Amirah" Orlovsky said. Amirah then led Orlovsky into the forest a few metres away from the others.

"Here seems like a good place" Amirah said as she glanced around.

"So what is it that you wanted to talk about, Amirah?" Orlovsky asked.

"Have you ever loved someone before, Nikolai?" Amirah asked.

"What?" Orlovsky said, startled by Amirah's question, "Why are you asking me this, Amirah? Why not ask Miller, Ramirez or even Frost, they have lovers?"

"Yes they have lovers, I am well aware of that but I am asking you, Nikolai, have you loved anyone before?" Amirah asked.

"Well there is this one girl, she is a beautiful young girl, she is very brave, very strong, very capable, some say she is the toughest one out there, she is also caring and looks out for everyone. She has done a lot for many people have changed their lives completely, mine included, and I wouldn't know I would be without her. She also likes cute things but tries to hide it from everyone. She is also unfortunately has been plagued by misfortunate but she doesn't give up which I admire greatly" Orlovsky described the girl he loved. " _And she is standing right in front of me_ "

"Oh…" Amirah uttered, " _I am never going to be able to compete with this girl… Am I to be alone for the rest of my life? Maybe not but who would want a creature like me?_ Well I am happy for her that she has a man such as yourself, Orlovsky, brave and strong and always ready to help and a great listener"

"Amirah? What are you saying?" Orlovsky said, confused by what Amirah was saying.

"Orlovsky, I am saying that your girl is a very lucky girl" Amirah sadly smiled.

"Amirah, what is the matter?" Orlovsky said.

"Orlovsky, I… I'm jealous, I am jealous of your girl" Amirah said, "Because I think tha I… I… I"

"You are…" Orlovsky tried to get Amirah to finish her sentence.

"I think I am in love-" Amirah said when suddenly a figure appeared.

" **This is for my men you slain!** " An Imperial officer shouted as he stabbed his sword into Amirah who had turned around to face the attacker but she was a fraction of a second to late as the sword pierced her abdomen and emerged through her back. The officer then pulled the sword out as Amirah looked down at the stab wound as her body was trembling.

"AMIRAH!" Orlovsky shouted as Amirah just staggered and collapsed into Orlovsky's hands.

"Now your girl has no more… com…competition" Amirah said softly before passing out.

" **Ha, ha, ha, ha! You are not strong at all without your staffs, pathetic bitch** " The officer laughed.

"She is not a bitch!" Orlovsky barked as he stood up, "SHE IS THE GIRL OF MY HEART!"

" **Oh she was your girl, well let me send you to heaven so you can** " The officer grinned until Orlovsky slapped the officer in the face with his entrenching tool.

" **No I will send you to hell!** " Orlovsky shouted as he slashed the officer with his entrenching tool, leaving a deep gash on the man's chest, he then kicked the slashed man down and began stepping on the wound, "How do you like that bastard?"

" **AAAHHHH! MERCY! PLEASE! GRANT ME MERCY!** " The officer cried but his cries were silenced when Orlovsky began punching the man to a pulp. His fists were relentless as he beat down the man.

"Now say hello to the devil for me" Orlovsky growled as he decapitated the officer with his entrenching tool. He panted as the adrenaline began to reside, then he turned and saw Amirah bleeding, he immediately remembered what caused his savagery, "Chyort! Chyort! Amirah stay with me, MEDIC! MEDIC!"

"Orlovsky, this is Price, what was that?!" Price asked.

"A swordsman attacked us, I killed him but… Amirah was stabbed, she passed out" Orlovsky said.

"Patch her as much as you can and get her here!" Price barked. Orlovsky didn't need any encouragement as he picked up Amirah and raced to the rest. Wade and Alison immediately began patching up Amirah. Soon they got her stabilized and stopped the bleeding but Amirah was still unconscious and unresponsive.

20th February

Fort Mercy Military Hospital

Amirah opened her eyes to an alien surrounding, she felt something on her face; it was a mask. She looked around and soon came to the conclusion that she was in a ward. She felt weak but alive. She then noticed there was something on her right arm. It was Orlovsky as Amirah found as she glanced over. Amirah was surprised to see him without his gasmask.

"Orlovsky" Amirah uttered.

"Hm…" Orlovsky mumbled.

"Orlovsky, wake up" Amirah nudged Orlovsky's head softly.

"Five more minutes" Orlovsky groaned.

"Orlovsky, get off my arm, it hurts" Amirah winced as the strain from Orlovsky's head was getting too much.

"Amirah… AMIRAH!" Orlovsky shot up from Amirah's arm as he awoke from his slumber, "Amirah! Thank god you are safe, I was so worried!"

"Worried? Why were you worried about me? Price was as good commander as me" Amirah said.

"It wouldn't be the same" Orlovsky said, "Because you are not there"

"But wouldn't your girl be angry, if you thought like this, Orlovsky? Your girl is a good girl, don't break" Amirah said before she had mask removed as Orlovsky closed in and kissed her. Amirah was stunned at first but she returned the kiss. Their tongues tangled with each other as the two locked lips. Amirah and Orlovsky didn't want to it to end but they need to breath.

"What girl? You are my girl, I love you, Amirah" Orlovsky panted.

"Then let me return your love" Amirah smiled as she and Orlovsky locked lips.

Meanwhile outside Amirah's room

"You think we should enter?" Soap asked.

"No, let them have their moment, they deserve it, both of them" Price said as Taskforce 141 and members of the 501st JFW left the door. Amirah was eternally grateful, she has found someone who would love her while Orlovsky had repaid his debt to Amirah and more, much more. It would be another ten days before Amirah can return to active duty but the war still rages on.


	27. Chapter 27

**Happy late New Years everyone and my god, 200+ reviews, that's new for me. Anyway thanks for the support guys and here is to a good 2016.**

Chapter 27: End of an Era

25th February

Skies over the Inland Sea

A Farawaylander witch, no, a Laurentian witch as the Dominion of Farawayland had decided to rename their country to something less silly, and a Liberion witch were patrolling the skies as there have been reports of wild dragons in the area and there has been one case of a dragon attack on a Suomish infantry regiment and the UN was now on heightened alert, evident by large number anti-air guns in the area. These two witches were Flight Lieutenant Marguerite "Meg" Williams and Captain Emily "Lucky Stripes" Jones. These two witches are very fond of each other; they are cousins and love each other's company though that wouldn't be obvious at first as Marguerite is quiet and shy while Emily is loud and outgoing but the two were close friends. Emily acted like an older sister as she is quite protective of Marguerite.

"Hey Meg, what do you think they will serve for lunch?" Emily asked.

"I don't know Emily, maybe steak?" Marguerite replied.

"Hm… that sounds nice" Emily smiled as she looked at the clouds around her. She then notices something in the distance. It was a black object and it was approaching them, "Hey, I see something in the distance, to our northeast, it is heading for our direction"

"Oui, I see it too, what do you think it is?" Marguerite asked.

"I don't know, doesn't look like any aircraft that I have seen before" Emily said. Suddenly the object roared as it flew even faster at them.

"Sacre Bleu! It's a dragon!" Marguerite exclaimed as she scrambled to ready her gun but the dragon closed the gap and swiped at the two witches with its sharp talons. Emily instinctively moved in to block the attack from her cousin. This however this meant Emily was cut by the claws which broke through her hastily erected shield. The wind from the swipe also tore Emily and Marguerite's guns from their hands.

"AAAHHH!" Emily screamed as blood gushed from the slashes.

"Emily!" Marguerite shouted as she reached to grab Emily but the dragon was faster as it wrapped its claws around the two witches.

" **Looks like Raziel was right, the king will be pleased with me now that I have two brides for him, if he doesn't eat the wounded one** " The dragon laughed as he flew away towards the Mountain Range of Snow and Ice

After an hour

The Mountain Range of Snow and Ice

The terrain was rugged, cruel unforgiving and cold and it was here was the Kingdom of Dragons stood. The kingdom was its name implies, a kingdom inhabited by dragons. The dragons of this kingdom were powerful and almost impossible to kill. The dragons here are different from most dragons as they actually have a rational and they speak human language. However it doesn't matter as the dragon would raid, attack and destroy towns and villages for food and occasionally for pleasure. The dragons would take women from the villages and towns for their king, Lusolth the strongest and most powerful dragon of all the dragons in the region.

"Vezoth, you have returned and you have brought two of those Valkyries I have heard some much about" Lusolth said as he saw the dragon he had sent earlier return with two of the mysterious Valkyries that have appeared of the late.

"Yes, your highness, I found these two just east of the Inland Sea, they didn't put up much of a fight but this one tried to protect her comrade but she has been subdued but she may not live long" Vezoth said but he knew his king well.

"Pah, what I care of her wellbeing? She is mere soft flesh however keep her alive, she can be my wife's first meal" Lusolth grinned.

"What about this one?" Vezoth asked as he gestured to the uninjured Valkyrie.

"She will be my new wife, have her drink the potion and then put them in the pen, and we will wait" Lusolth said.

"Yes your highness" Vezoth said as he headed to the pen.

"Let us go! We didn't do anything to you!" The uninjured Valkyrie shouted but Vezoth ignored her pleads. He instead wraps the wounded one in a cloth dipped lightly in healing syrup and drops her into the pen. He then turns to the unwounded Valkyrie as he carried her to where the potions were stored. He then grabbed one of the potions.

"Drink up little Valkyrie, you are going to be Lusolth's new wife and he doesn't like human slits" Vezoth grinned as he forced the Valkyrie to drink the potion. The Valkyrie tried not to swallow but Vezoth poked her stomach which her involuntarily scream thus swallowing the potion. He then tossed her into the pen with the wounded Valkyrie, "Enjoy your human body while it as in two days you will be amongst us and don't worry about your little friend, she will be taken care of once you are transformed"

The dragon laughed as he left the pen.

Marguerite watched the dragon leave before she puked her breakfast out as she recoiled from the taste of the potion.

"Meg, are… you okay?" Marguerite turned to Emily who was lying on the floor, her wounds had stopped bleeding but they were still exposed and this could lead to disease. Marguerite then took her uniform off began wrapping Emily's wounds up.

"Don't worry Emily, everything will be fine, I promise" Marguerite assured but she herself doubted her words.

"Meg, the… beacon, use it" Emily said.

"But will it work?" Marguerite asked.

"Worth a try, no?" Emily asked. Marguerite took her emergency beacon out and activated it.

"You better hear this, Alexus" Marguerite begged.

Meanwhile

Over the Inland Sea

1000hrs

Blue Neuroi AWACS Overwatch

"Sir, I am picking up the activation of a distress beacon from this sector" A radar operator said. An officer came to the operator's station and looked at the screen.

"Can anyone verify this?" The officer asked.

"Sir, I am picked the same signal as well" The radio interception operator said.

"Vector a recon flight over that sector" The officer said.

"Roger sir" The radio operator said. Soon a pair of PR Spitfires flew up to recce the area. They flew as low as possible as they took pictures of the area. However they had to dodge dragon attacks but they got their pictures.

1200hrs

United Nations Forces Base Fort "Gorey" Glory

Air Forces and Intelligence staff began a detail examination and analysis of the pictures taken by the PR Spitfires. They looked for any signs that would cause the beacon to be triggered. They found it, it was a trail of debris that stretched the eastern shores of the Inland Sea as they saw a pair of guns, then a striker then its pair a few hundred metres away then another striker and its pair farther east which led to a cave in a mountain in the Mountain Range of Snow and Ice. At first it was determined a pair of witches had suffered problems and had to crash land in the mountains but that discredited by the accounts of the Spitfire pilots who reported that the area was filled with hostile dragons. So it was determined a dragon had attacked the pair of witches and they have taken refuge inside the cave and it was presumed that the witches that have crashed are Captain Emily Jones and Flight Lieutenant Marguerite Williams who have not returned from their patrol over the area between the Inland Sea and the Mountain Range of Snow and Ice.

1700hrs

"So, who should we have, go in and rescue them?" Rokossovsky asked.

"Can Taskforce 141 do it?" Patton asked.

"No, Amirah is still recovering and the taskforce is taking some much needed time off" Katherine said, "She is being cared by her distant cousin, Kirana Kusnapaharani and her younger sister, Alia Anita binti Sulaiman

"The BNSEAC are deployed to the south working with Halsey's amphibious operations" Rommel said.

"And the BNSC and BNSR are busy with their long range reconnaissance missions" Montgomery said.

""What about Blue Neuroi Air Commandos, I think they can do it" Katherine said.

"Hmm… That is true, alright, then we will send a team of BNACs to save those girls" Rokossovsky said.

"However, it is mostly likely that at least one of the girls is badly wounded so we are going to need a witch to heal them up" Montgomery said.

"Well how about the best witch for the job? Captain Miyafuji from the 501st can do it" Katherine smiled.

2200hrs

A C-130 flew over the Mountain Range of Ice and Snow towards its destination, inside of it was a platoon of the elite Blue Neuroi Air Commandos, led by Captain Alexus Petra, a twenty two year old veteran BNAC commando who has seen action in the Second Neuroi War on the Orussian and Western Europe Fronts. She has an athlete's body but she still has her feminine curves. She is also close friends with Emily and Marguerite, she was the one who gave the two their emergency beacons and now she was on a mission to find at least one of them. She checked her SCAR-H as the plane approached the drop zone. She then looked to an additional member to the team, Captain Baron Yoshika Miyafuji or as the blue neuroi like to call her, "The Walking Aid Station" for her incredible healing magic and now she was a part of the mission as they need her to fix up the witches enough so they can safely transport the two back to base if Yoshika couldn't heal them completely.

"We are approaching the drop zone! Get ready!" A C-130 crewmember shouted just as the cabin turned red as the jump light turned red. The commandos and Yoshika got ready with the parachute.

"Are you ready, captain?" Alexus asked Yoshika who checked her Type 10 BAR.

"I have done this before but not as so peaceful" Yoshika said as she recalled her training under Vera.

"Don't worry, just keep calm and you will be fine" Alexus smiled. Soon the green light came on and the rear door opened up, the commandos and witch were soon in sky and soon their parachutes opened up and they glided down safely to the ground, "Is everyone alright?"

"Everyone is safe and sound, Alex, even the captain" A BNAC said.

"Alright let's go" Alexus said as she and her platoon made their way to the cave. They made their way stealthily as possible through the trees and rocks. They soon found the cave but they were disgusted and horrified by the mounds of human remains that were at the mouth of the castle.

"Shit, I hope those girls are still are alive" a BNAC muttered.

"Keep quiet, Darinov" Alexus said, "Alright, Yoshika and I are going in to find them, the rest of you stay here and watch the entrance, got it?"

"Yes ma'am" Her BNAC commandos said.

"Alright, let's go captain" Alexus turned to Yoshika.

"Hai" Yoshika said. The two entered the cave and began looking for the two downed witches. The cave was lit by random torches and fire pits that dotted the cave.

"I don't like this" Alexus said as she looked around

"Same here" Yoshika said. The two continued their quest to find the witches. Suddenly they heard a growl, they turned to their left and there was a dragon, a large ferocious looking dragon.

" **How dare you defile my home with your filth?! Leave now or you will join the corpses at the entrance of my cave** " The dragon barked. Alexus and Yoshika were surprised that the dragon was able to speak.

" **Who are you?** " Alexus asked.

" **Are you two imbeciles? I am Lusolth the Feared, king of the Kingdom of Dragons** " The dragon said.

" **Well we are just looking for two Valkyries that had disappeared in your kingdom** " Yoshika said. This apparently infuriated the dragon king.

" **Well you are too late, they are now mine and one will soon be my wife whether she likes it or not** " Lusolth grinned.

" **What of the second Valkyries, what you plan to do with her?** " Alexus asked.

" **She is too weak and she is wounded, I have no use for her but she will make a fine first meal for my new wife** " Lusolth said. What Lusolth angered Alexus and Yoshika but mostly Yoshika because she was disgusted by Lusolth's savagery and insanity.

" **You monster! You can't treat life like trash!** " Yoshika barked.

" **Pah, human lives are insignificant, they last for only decades, we last centuries, we are the dominant species not violent soft weak humans such as yourself** " Lusolth said as he spat at Yoshika. Yoshika looked the floor in anger. Alexus then felt a powerful aura radiating from Yoshika. She saw the healer witch unsheathe her sword

"Alexus, go find the two witches, I will hold this overgrown lizard off!" Yoshika barked.

"But captain!" Alexus said.

"Just go! I am Space Commando trained Imperial Fusoan Marine, I can handle myself" Yoshika grinned.

"Alright, better stay alive, Captain Miyafuji!" Alexus said as she headed off to find the girls.

" **Now… let's dance** " Yoshika smiled as she got into a fighting stance. Lusolth swiped with his left claws at Yoshika but she jumped over it and slashed at the dragon's arm. Lusolth smirked as he knew that his scales were tougher than any sword made however this smirk fell when Yoshika's sword slashed through his scales and into flesh.

" **Impossible no mortal's sword can cut through my scales!** " Lusolth growled.

" **This is no ordinary sword, this is a Fusoan katana!** " Yoshika barked as she slashed at Lusolth's arm again.

" **Even with that sword, you can never defeat me!** " Lusolth said.

" **As my superior has said so many times, there is nothing a witch can't do!** " Yoshika barked as she and Lusolth continued their duel.

Meanwhile

Alexus was traversing the cave like castle when she heard something breaking; she immediately headed for the source. She found a room that was darkened out. She approached with caution as she didn't know what behind the door.

"Meg? Lucky? Are you there?" Alexus called out. Suddenly something jumped out and tackled Alexus.

"Alexie! You are found us! Merci! Merci!" A girl with dragon features said as she hugged Alexus. Alexus was surprised by the girl but she then recognized the voice.

"Meg? Is that you? What have they done to you?" Alexus asked as she looked at Marguerite who now as for intents and purposes was now a dragon girl.

"They made me drink a potion and now I am this" Marguerite said.

"Where is Lucky?" Alexus asked.

"She is here" Marguerite said as she turned to show a barely conscious Emily on her back, "She isn't doing too well"

"Come on let's go, we need to get her to Yoshika on the double" Alexus said. The two then began their way back towards Yoshika. Alexus was hoping that Yoshika was still standing.

Back with Yoshika

The fight was entering its final phase as both Yoshika and Lusolth were winded especially Lusolth as Yoshika dodged his attacks with ease while Yoshika slashed at him whenever she could. Yoshika, using her knowledge of medicine attacked where it would do the most damage.

" **You have done well, human but this is the end!** " Lusolth barked before he unleashed a torrent of fire at Yoshika who didn't move, " **Ha, ha, ha, there is another warrior's life lost** "

" **That is what you think** " Yoshika said.

" **WHAT?!** " Lusolth barked as he saw once the smoke cleared Yoshika was standing just fine and completely unburnt behind a bright blue shield, " **Where did you craft that shield?** "

" **This is no craft, this is magic!** " Yoshika shouted as she deactivated her shield and jumped up to Lusolth's neck and slashed down from his throat to his abdomen. Blood immediately gushed out of Lusolth as his life rapidly drained away from him.

" **Who… are you?** " Lusolth uttered.

" **Captain Baron Yoshika Miyafuji, 501** **st** **Joint Fighter Wing** " Yoshika answered as she watches Lusolth die.

"Captain! I found them… oh my lord" Alexus said as she approached the blood drenched Yoshika, "Are you alright?"

"I am tired but fine, now who needs healing" Yoshika said as she wiped her face. Soon Alexus, Yoshika and the two witches were taken back to friendly lines however Yoshika's action had consequences. The dragons of the Kingdom of Dragons were enraged by the death of their king, began viciously attacking villages and towns near the mountain, some of those towns were occupied UN troops and several soldiers were wounded and a few were killed by the dragons. The UN took this as a declaration of war and decided to bomb the dragons into oblivion.

29th February

The sky over the inland sea was filled with heavy bombers including the new huge B-36 Peacemaker strategic bomber from Liberion even that bomber was dwarfed by the Blue Neuroi B-52 Stratos bombers which were huge. The bombers were guarded by hundreds of fighters both propellers and jets. They also had the 501st and the 504th JFWs flying as escorts as well.

"This Oka Nieba, radar is detecting large number of dragons approaching from the mountains" A Blue Neuroi AWACS reported.

"This is Katherine to all fighters, make sure those dragons don't touch the bombers" Katherine ordered.

"Roger, alright everyone let's go!" Minna ordered.

"Well, it has been some time since I been in my strikers" Amirah said as she cocked her gun.

"Amirah, make sure you don't strain yourself; your wound can still reopen" Yoshika warned. The fighters and escorting witches tangled with the dragons.

"This is like that last patrol, Cipher" a BN F-15 said.

"Yes but this time the bombers are going in not coming out" Cipher said. The dragons tried all they could but the bombers reached their destination. First up were the Britannians and their massive Grand Slam and Tall Boy bombs.

"Alright boys, let them have it!" A Britannian bomber pilot radioed. The Britannian massive bombs caused massive explosions and these were followed by the bombs dropped by the other bombers. The Kingdom of Dragons was devastated by the huge number of ordinance dropped on the kingdom. The dragons in the area were completely wiped out by the UNAF thus freeing the local population from the dragon scourge. With that threat gone the UN decided to explore the new world to see what it has in store for them whilst unaware of what nasty surprise Emperor Molt has for them.


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey guys, Colonel here, sorry for the delay in the chapter, there was some family issues I had to attend to and before you start whining, Do you know how scary it feels to see your mother collapse onto her own crap and blood? Or how powerless it feels to have your mother barely awake and hardly moving on your lap as your dad drives to the hospital? However there is good news, she is now awake and recovering from her operation. kh2996, Empty Promise, TMDF Artyom and Gamermann22, thanks for the moral support**

 **How, I must express my condolences to the poor souls in Jakarta and to TMDF-Artyom's uncle who passed away coincidentally on the same day my mom fell ill (unsure but let's just say it was close), Also congratulations on leveling up (Ask him, if you don't get it)**

 **Now, to those who complain about the references, I highly recommend that you better not read this chapter because I am going to dump even more references and crossovers. Why you ask? Because I am writing this story not you, so end of discussion and good bye**

 **Now on with the chapter.**

Chapter 28: Kingdom of Angeloid and the Attack of the Idiot

March 5th

The United Nations Armed Forces had decided, seeing that they are now in a new world, to explore it and see what it had in store as the UN had only knowledge of Falmarr and the surrounding islands. There were other continents nearby but the UN had been so wrapped with fighting the Empire that they ignored the other continents. However, Operation Hurricane had ended as all the colonized islands which meant the naval forces had nothing to do which means, they can go exploring. Halsey joked that he should have colonists on his ships.

The naval forces were already in taskforces so it was only determining which direction to go in. The UN had eight taskforces go in all eight direction of the compass, Taskforce 33 heads north, Taskforce 34 sails for north east, Taskforce 38 heads east, Taskforce 40 heads southeast, Taskforce 46 heads south, Taskforce 50 heads southwest, Taskforce 54 heads west and Taskforce 58 heads northwest. The UN sailors, marines, airmen, ship girls and witches were in high spirits as they were now on a journey full of adventure and discovery

Taskforce 54

"This is so exciting poi! We are like our ancestors, sailing the high seas and discovering new lands, this is so cool poi!" Yūdachi cheered as she skated across the water.

"Yes it is Yūdachi, this is a new experience for all of us" Fubuki smiled before she looked up, "Oh look, it's the Strike Witches"

"Don't you mean the Dragon Hunters, Bucky?" Mutsuki said.

"Yeah, all of them have killed at least one dragon" Guest said.

"Well they are the 501st, they are among the best we got" Sussex said as she looked up to the witches above.

In the sky

"Hey do you think we will find treasure beyond our wildest dreams?" Francesca asked.

"Maybe, but not up here" Shirley grinned.

"Too bad Amirah is not here" Christy said.

"Well she needs a break; she is been through a lot" Chris said.

"Ja and I think it gives time for Amirah and Orlovsky to forge a stronger relationship" Gertrude said.

"When did you become an expert in relationships, Trude?" Hanna teased.

"Hanna, this is our friend we are talking about, don't you want the best for the one who saved your ass a few times in Africa" Shirley reminded, "Besides, let her and Orlovsky have fun in London"

"Hey I see land" Mami pointed out to landmass in the distance.

"Wow, two days at sea and we already found land, the advances of technology has really shrunk the world" Minna said,

"Hey, that island looks strange" Ember said.

"Yeah it does" Shirley said. The witches looked at the island and couldn't help feel uneasy.

"This is USS Essex, to Lieutenant General Wilcke, we are getting strange radio interference from the island but we can't seem to determine what is causing it; can you go and check it out?" The captain of the USS Essex radioed.

"We are going to go in and check it out" Minna radioed back. The girls of the 501st JFW flew in and took a closer look at the island. They saw that it had signs of human activity as it had buildings or what remains of them.

"It looks like there was a settlement here" Keiko said.

"Well, it is abandoned now" Hanna said.

"And not too long ago, look at the ruins, they aren't as weathered down for them to be ancient ruins and they look to be of the same style of that in the Empire" Raisa said as she looked the ruins.

"Hey guys, you better come and see this" Shirley said. The rest then ran to where Shirley was as she and Francesca at something below.

"What is it, Shirley?" Ember asked.

"Look" Shirley said as she pointed to a massive crater just below them. It was a massive hole that was mostly filled with water.

"Mein Gott, what happened here?" Minna gasped. Yoshika meanwhile noticed something on the ground, she picked it up; it was the flag, the ensign of the Imperial Navy.

"Hey guys look; it is the ensign of the Imperial Navy" Yoshika said.

"Wait, didn't Piña told us about an Imperial Naval base in this area that went silent?" Chris asked.

"Yes… wait, does that mean… this is…?" Shizuka asked.

"This is that naval base that went silent and now we know why but now the question who and how they did it because this is looks like a blast from a nuclear bomb" Minna said.

"This is BNS Rebellious to the 501st! Warning! There is something is heading your way and it is big on the radar!" A Blue Neuroi destroyer radioed frantically.

"Roger, we will keep an eye out" Minna said, "Everyone, get into the air now!"

"Roger!" The rest of the 501st soared into the sky as they prepared for whatever approached. They were slightly surprised by what they saw; it was a pink haired girl with angel wings in a white dress and she was flying towards them from a large landmass in the distance.

"You can go no farther as you are entering the territory of the Kingdom of Angeloid, if you are part of the Empire then turn back or you will suffer the same fate of those who were based on this island" The girl threatened. Minna turned to see the ships and ship girls go into their battlestations and she didn't want to cause bloodshed so soon.

"We will not advance any farther but first answer me this, what happened here?" Minna asked.

"It was a naval base for the Empire; it was where their ships were docked and where they would launch raiding and blockades against the Kingdom of Angeloid so I was sent do destroy the naval base and I succeeded" The girl said, "Now who are you and why are you here?"

"I am Lieutenant General Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing and my witches and I are not part of the Empire, we are part of a military force called the United Nations Armed Forces, we are not allied with the Empire, we are in fact at war with the Empire" Minna replied to the winged girl.

"I am Ikaros, a battle-class Angeloid of the Kingdom of Angeloid, and why is the United Nations Armed Forces at war with the Empire?" Ikaros asked.

"The Empire attacked my homeland, Karlsland just two hours after we won a war against an enemy we call the Red Neuroi, we were angered by their unprovoked attack and we retaliated and invaded them in response. At the moment we are crushing the Empire however my commanders have decided to have some of its units to explore the world" Minna said.

"So your nations can exploit the world's resources?" Ikaros asked.

"No, to learn more about this world and if possible forge new alliances, we come bearing the olive branch and not the sword" Minna said. The air became tense as Ikaros processed what Minna said.

"I see that you bear no ill will so you are granted access" Ikaros said as she looked to Minna and her witches, "Welcome to the Kingdom of Angeloid"

"Thank you for trusting us, I promised you that this will be a decision you will not regret" Minna said. Ikaros led the 501st and Taskforce 54 to the capital of the Kingdom of Angeloid, Synapse. It was amazing sight for the UN forces as it was a beautiful city and they were surprised that in the Kingdom of Angeloid was mostly populated by women.

Port Synapse

An Angeloid's POV

I was at the main pier of the port of the capital when I spotted Ikaros; one of the Imperial Knights flew over and behind her was twenty two female fliers all I have never seen before.

"Faye, look at those ships" My co-worker shouted as she pointed out to sea. I turned and was amazed to see grey ships of various sizes approach the port. I also saw amongst the ships was girls of various ages wearing strange clothes and had strange equipment on their persons.

"Tanya, you think they are part of the Empire?" I asked.

"I don't think so, Faye, look at their flags, none match the Empire's naval ensign" Tanya replied, "And I think they are part of a coalition, look at all the different flags"

"Look at all those men…" I said as the ships came to about a few hundred metres from the docks and stopped. By now many other Angeloids have gathered along the shore to see these strange grey vessels stood tall and proud as they anchored off shore.

"Strange, the sailors aren't coming ashore" An Angeloid said.

"But don't usually sailors come ashore and cause trouble?" A younger Angeloid asked.

"That is true with the sailors of the Empire east of here but these are not Imperial sailors" An older Angeloid said. Just then I noticed the sailors on the ships, they were waving to us. Then some began shouting and cheering.

"Hey beautiful, How are you?!" A sailor shouted from one of the closer ships. I was confused as I looked around as I was the only one at the end of the pier as Tanya had gone off somewhere so I pointed to myself.

"Are you talking to me?" I asked back.

"Yeah you, beautiful" The sailor smiled. I couldn't help but blush to his compliment and I noticed other Angeloids blushing as well.

"Damn, this is really a kingdom of angels, just look at the beautiful and cute angels at the shore" Another grinned.

The Angeloids soon found out what the sailors and floating girls were, they were part of the United Nations Armed Forces and they were on exploration mission. They had no ill intentions for the Kingdom of Angeloids. Thanks to Minna, the Kingdom of Angeloids agreed to an alliance with the United Nations but the Queen of the Kingdom of Angeloids was surprised by the fact that she wasn't requested to join the UN's current war with the Empire as she thought would be necessary. After three days the UN forces began to move out again but not before being treated to a banquet by the Angeloids which the sailors, soldiers, airmen, witches and ship girls were very happy to have attended. Ikaros joined the UN, more specifically the 501st Joint Fighter Wing as she gotten herself "imprinted" on Yoshika Miyafuji when the Fusoan Marine captain protected Ikaros from a deranged priestess called Nymph. Yoshika and Chris then went off and attacked and defeated Nymph's abuser, the Sky Master. He was beaten so badly that now if he hears the word marine, he would freeze in fear also Nymph was "imprinted" on Chris and now the 501st has two additional members. However Taskforce 54 wasn't the only one that discovered a new civilization.

March 9th

Taskforce 34

While Taskforce 54 prepared to move out from Kingdom of Angeloids, Taskforce 34 was approaching uncharted land and they saw a town. The ships stayed back as the ship girls moved forward to recon the area. Enterprise then decided to head into town straight to see if it was safe.

"Enterprise, are you sure it is a good idea for a carrier girl to go scouting?" Iowa asked as she watched Enterprise cock her M1903 Springfield.

"Well Iowa, I am an old carrier girl and I am already too old for the navy of the jet age so at least I can do simple support missions like this" Enterprise said as she placed a helmet on her head and strapped it on.

" _You may be oldest active but you are the best carrier girl we got_ " Midway thought as she looked at her fighters conduct their CAP.

"Well wish me luck" Enterprise said as she sailed towards the port town. She noticed the town had a 19th century European feel with the designs of the buildings that she saw. She thought of using her ghost powers but had decided against it as she fears she might scare someone. She then climbed ashore on one of the many piers and looked around and saw that she had chosen one of the quieter piers as there were very little people there.

"Well, so far so good" Enterprise said as she looked around, "Now for some recon flights"

Enterprise then launched her SBD Dauntlesses and SB2C Helldivers to scout the town and surrounding area. Her fairies flew into the sky as they recon the area. As they flew their mission, they didn't realize that they had caught the attention of three flying cat-like creatures or if they knew, Exceeds.

"Huh? What are those things?" Happy, a blue Exceed asked as he watched the mysterious small objects fly over Hargeon Town.

"I don't know, maybe toys?" Carla, a white Exceed said as she watched the same object

"They look too detailed to be toys" Panther Lily, a black Exceed said as he carefully observed the object.

"Whatever they are, they seem to be looking for something" Carla said. Just then they saw an eagle flying overheard and it dived on the small flying object.

"The eagle is going to destroy it" Happy said in horror.

"Wait, look" Carla said as she pointed to the small object. The small thing began to fly erratically and they saw flashes appear from the back of the object as small streaks of light hit the eagle. The eagle looked to be in pain as it began to bleed from the streaks of light.

"What was kind of magic is that?!" Happy said in surprise as the object flew in a way that suggested that it was controlled. It was then he saw tiny people inside the object, "I see tiny people inside the object"

"What? You don't be lying now, Happy" Carla said.

"He is not lying, Carla, I see them too" Panther Lily said.

"What in Earthland is that object?" Carla asked as the eagle and object changed roles, the eagle, the prey, the object, the predator. The eagle dived into the streets below with the small object chasing it. The Exceeds followed the chase. They watched as the dark blue cross shaped object skilfully chased the wounded eagle and it carefully used its streaks of light. They saw that the tiny operators only attacked when the eagle was not flying over anyone or anything. The eagle was in bad shape and was beginning to falter in its flight. The small object then used its streaks of light on the eagle and that was the coup de grace as the eagle fell dead but unfortunately it fell on top of the Exceeds' friend's head, a very easily angered pink haired dragon slayer's head.

"Hey! What's the big idea?! Who threw this bird at me?!" Natsu barked as he picked the dead bird.

"Probably some kid" Gray said unfazed.

"Strange, that bird has small holes in its body" Erza pointed out.

"Hey, what is that?" Wendy said pointing to an object flying in the sky.

"It looks like a cross" Lucy said.

"Hey guys" The group turned to see Happy, Carla and Panther Lily fly down to them.

"What's the matter, Happy?" Natsu asked.

"That blue cross killed the eagle" Carla said.

"What? That thing will pay for dumping this bird on me!" Natsu said as he chased after the blue cross.

"Natsu, wait!" Erza barked, "That idiot"

"He's always charging in" Gray sighed before smiling, "And that is what I like about him"

"Gray, hold on, wait for us" Lucy said as Gray ran after Natsu.

"Come on, let's go before they get into trouble" Erza said as she, Wendy and Lucy chased after the two wizards.

Meanwhile at the piers

Enterprise had her flight deck ready as she prepared to take in her scout bombers. She was slightly entertained when she heard one of her scout bombers took out an eagle.

"Well, at least my girls didn't all get bored" Enterprise said. Just then she got a signal from Admiral Halsey.

"Well Enterprise, how's your little recon run?" Halsey radioed asked.

"I am having a good time" Enterprise said when she heard something, it sounded like someone shouting. Enterprise turned to see a pinkette running towards her at full speed.

"Hey you! What's the big idea?" The young man growled as he pointed to Enterprise who was confused by what the man was saying.

"What are you talking about?" Enterprise asked, "I am just doing some reconnaissance of the town with my birds"

"One of your birds dumped an eagle on me!" the pinkette said.

"So, not my fault?" Enterprise said not amused.

"I will teach you, what you get if you mess with a dragon slayer because I am Natsu the Fire Dragon Slayer!" The pinkette barked as he charged at Enterprise. Enterprise blocked Natsu's punch with her M1903 catapult rifle. Natsu seemed surprised that Enterprise didn't flinch from his punch.

"What? How can you be unaffected by my punch?" Natsu asked.

"There is more than meets the eye with me" Enterprise smiled. Natsu continued to attack Enterprise but Enterprise stood her ground as she fought defensively.

At sea

Taskforce 34

"New Jersey, Enterprise is being attacked by a man with fire powers" Yukikaze said as she looked through her binoculars.

"Damn it, we can't let Enterprise get captured, let's go everyone" New Jersey said as the fleet of ship girls to move out to back up Enterprise.

"This is Admiral Halsey to all ships, move in to closer, get ready to provide Enterprise with fire support" Halsey ordered as Taskforce 34 moved in closer with their guns ready to support their most veteran carrier girl.

Meanwhile back on the pier

It was a stalemate, Natsu was attacking with all he got but he couldn't get the carrier girl to budge, Enterprise on the other hand stayed on the defensive as she didn't make the situation even worse but it was going to get worse anyway.

"Hey Natsu, need some help?" Enterprise looked up to see a shirtless man jumping into the fight.

"Oh come on Gray, I can do this on my own!" Natsu barked. Enterprise immediately decided to fight back with kicking Natsu back and turning to block's Gray attack. Enterprise now faced a two on one fight but she glanced to sea and smiled, that disadvantage will not last long.

With Erza, Lucy, Wendy and the Exceeds

"Damn it, where could they have gone?" Lucy asked as she looked around.

"They were heading for the coast so maybe they are at the docks?" Wendy guessed.

"Lucy, Wendy, look out to sea" Erza said.

"What are you talking about Erza… what are those?!" Lucy shouted as she and Wendy turned to see hundreds of strange vessels moving towards the town. But was more surprising were the hundreds of girls gliding on the surface of the sea. Erza looked at the girls and she could see that they had the eyes of soldiers.

"Why are they here?" Wendy asked.

"I don't know… hey, the girls are heading somewhere" Lucy noticed.

"Maybe, there is where Natsu and Gray are" Carla said.

"If that is so, they are going to face an unfair fight" Panther Lily said.

"Come on, let's get to the docks before the idiots causes the destruction of Hargeon" Erza said. The six "Fairy Tail" Guild wizards immediately headed for the docks where they saw Natsu and Gray attacking a girl who was surprisingly was holding herself quite well against the two veteran wizards.

"Wow, who is she?" Lucy said in awe.

"Whoever she is, she must be a comrade of those girls and whoever on those ships" Erza said as she looked at the floating girls and the grey vessels prepare to assist their comrade, "I need to stop this fight"

"How" Lucy asked.

"Requip!" Erza said as she summoned her Heart Kreuz Armour and headed into the battle.

With the fighting

Enterprise was getting tired, her energy was low and the attacks of her opponents were now beginning to take a toll on her.

"You are quite strong, mystery lady, I like that but let's see if you can take this" Natsu smiled as he took a step back, "Fire Dragon's Flame Elbow!"

"Ah shit…" Enterprise said as she braced for the impact when she saw Natsu charging towards her with his fist. But it never came, she lowered her arms and saw an armoured female knight with long red hair standing in front of her and she was blocking Natsu's attack.

"Stop fighting, you idiot! You are endangering the town!" The knight barked.

"Erza, what are you talking about?" Natsu questioned.

"Look" Erza said as she pointed to sea. Natsu and Gray turned towards the sea and were surprised by the large number of floating girls and ships gathered and they didn't look very happy.

"Who are these people?!" Natsu said.

"They are my comrades, we are part of the United Nations Armed Forces" Enterprise said.

"It seems we have much to discuss, sorry for those two idiots" Erza said.

"It's alright, I have seen worse" Enterprise smiled. Taskforce 34 then finds out from Erza that they have arrived at the continent of Ishgar or to be precise on the shores of the Kingdom of Fiore in the port town of Hargeon. The UN sailors and soldiers were quite surprised that they managed to bypass Caelum without alerting anyone on that island nation. Fiore's king, Toma E. Fiore, granted the UN troops permission to come ashore. Admiral Halsey then struck a defensive pact with King Fiore between the UNAF and the Kingdom of Fiore which then extended to the all the nations on the continent of Ishgar. While this took place, the UNAF back on Falmarr were being plagued by dragon problems so much so that the 501st JFW was recalled from Taskforce 54 and the 503rd and the 505th JFWs were reactivated and brought in from Europe. The UNAF were going to deal with the dragons once and for all but first the line has to be held before the full might can be brought upon the dragons and maintaining line is going to be the responsibility of the Flying Tigers.


	29. Chapter 29

**Sorry for the delay but I have a one word reason: Work**

Chapter 29: Flying Tigers, Close Call and Red Reinforcement

March 15th

The UNAF has pushed into the northern provinces of the Empire. The Empire's army was like before, easily pushed aside but the UNAF's advance was being hampered not by the remnants of the Imperial Army but by region's dragons hungry for revenge as the destruction of the Kingdom of Dragons in the Mountain Range of Snow and Ice and the death of their king at the hands of the UNAF. The dragons retaliated by attacking any villages and towns near the mountains. This is a big problem as the dragon attacks tied down large numbers of UN troops to defend the towns and villages. This meant that UNAF had fewer guns to shoot at Imperial troops. It was decided to relieve the rear by having a unit made of volunteer fliers. These came from across the United Nations mostly from Liberion, Orussia, Fuso and Karlsland but mainly Liberions made up the volunteer fighter squadron. It had the job defending the villages, towns, supply depots, supply lines, hospitals, transport planes and occasionally on the frontlines to plug gaps. The volunteers actually was a unit that was stationed in China made of Liberions and Fusoans but it was deactivated after the war but its headquarters relocated from Shanghai to Berlin after the Gate's appearance and the unit was then reactivated by first as training unit for the extra-species but when the UNAF began having dragon problems, it was upgraded to a combat unit and sent over to assist with the situation.

Northern Falmarr

Town of Pomikhiv

It was like any other day in this town in Northern Falmarr as its residents went on with their daily lives even if there was a UN supply depot in the town. In fact the citizens are grateful for the UN depot as the soldiers were much friendlier than the Imperial occupiers before them. The town was peaceful until the UN soldiers began running to their stations while sirens rang.

"Run for cover! The dragons are coming!" A farmer shouted as the townspeople ran for cover will UN troops ran for their AA positions.

"Bloody hell, this is the fifth time the week!" A Britannian MP growled as he drove his jeep to do last minute check on the town.

"They must really hate us for killing their king, huh?" A Karlslander MP said as he sat next to the Brit. Soon the anti-air gunners began firing their guns but that was not the only thing unleashing hell into the sky.

"Alright kameraden, let's show these dragon bastards our Taifun" A Karlslander Anti-Air gunner shouted as his fellow gunners readied their new anti-air rockets, "Feuer"

"Schnell! Hurry with the Wasserfall!" Another Karlslander anti-air gunner shouted.

"I want that sky filled with flak, you hear?! The entire sky!" A Liberion lieutenant barked. Soon the sky was filled with flak and rockets and missiles at heading for the dragons that were approaching the town. Some were struck by the anti-air fire but many slipped through heading for the town. Just then engine noises were heard and the gunners looked up to see fighters swoop into battle.

"Cease fire! Cease fire! The Flying Tigers are here!" The anti-air defence commander barked.

"Go get them, Tigers!" A Romagnan shouted.

In the sky

"This is AWACS Eagle Eye to Major General Chennault, there are thirty dragons attacking Pomikhiv. There is a UN supply depot in that town which supplies nearby units, defend the depot and the town at all cost" An Blue Neuroi AWACS radioed.

"Understood, Eagle Eye, we will keep the town safe" Clara Lee Chennault said as she cocked her M1917 water-cooled machine gun. Clara Chennault is the commander and founder of the UN Volunteer Squadron best known as the Flying Tigers. She is a well-respected commander and is known to make sure the job is done and done well, "Alright, let's show these dragons why you don't mess with the Flying Tigers"

"Roger! Clara, we will show them who's boss" Rebecca Neele said as she readied her BAR. Rebecca Neele was the Flying Tigers' best witch ace with 56 neuroi kills and 4 dragon kills to her name. Like the other Liberions in the Flying Tigers, she uses P-40 strikers donning the famous shark mouth. Her magic power is Supercharge which allows her to doubles the damage caused by her rounds.

"I will watch your back sis" Robert Neele radioed as he slotted in the wingman position behind his sister. He was the second highest scoring ace pilot with 49 neuroi kills and 5 dragon kills. He flies the icon of the Flying Tigers, a P-40 with shark mouths painted on the side. The Neeles were a deadly duo as they use each other's strengths and weaknesses to destroy their opponents.

"Thanks, bro" Rebecca smiled as the two Liberions dove into the dragon pack. They immediately downed two dragons out of the sky.

"Excellent shooting, now see the Black Devil of the East take out his prey" Erich Hartmann praised before he swooped in behind a dragon and closed in as closely as possible and let his 20 mm cannons open up. Erich Hartmann is the older brother of Erica, Ursula and Irina Hartmann. He is the top ranking pilot ace with 352 neuroi kills and 2 dragon kills. He has the same nickname as Erica, the Black Devil but that is the short version as their full nicknames are Black Devil of the East for Erich and Black Devil of the West for Erica. Anyway Erich is a very talented dogfighter and loves to close in as close as possible to the enemy before firing so there was no way he can miss and he just bagged his third dragon kill.

"Hey comrades, wait for me" Joseph Ledbejev said as he lined up for an attack in his Yak-3 on a dragon. Joseph is a veteran pilot with 41 neuroi kills and 1 dragon kill. He likes to attack from below which earned him the nickname, "Underbelly".

"Awrite! I shot one of the dragons down!" Fasrath cheered as she did a victory spin. Fasrath or as everyone calls her, "Scotty" because of her Scottish accent and attitude, is the first catgirl to become a fighter pilot and she was good flier with four dragon kills under her belt. She was quite bad at first because her ears hurt from all the loud noises at first but she got used to them quickly.

"Congratulations, Fasrath! You are now an ace, you are an elite pilot now" Robert congratulated.

"Why thanks, Rob" Fasrath replied.

"Damn it, I wanted to be the first extra-species fighter ace!" Iora grumbled. Iora was a zombie who was a good flier though; the ground crew now have a game to see who can find the most bits of her inside the cockpit when they come around to do maintenance of her P-40 Warhawk much to her chagrin. She has three dragon kills to her name.

"You win some, you lose some, Iora" Helgara said, "Besides you were the first extra-species to score a kill"

"True but being an ace sounds cool" Iora said.

"Oh, you will be one soon enough" Helgara said. Helgara is a holstaur, another extra-species to be trained as a pilot. She is good pilot but an average fighter but she has earned four dragon kills but she has a tendency to forget to check her surroundings and many times she comes in for landing with claw scratches or chunks of her plane bitten off. The ground crew calls her "Air Head" while her fellow pilots call her "Bait". These pilots and witches of the Flying Tigers held the dragons back and soon turned them back however the dragons did cause damage, two houses were burned and a jeep was crushed while three anti-air gunners were wounded from a dragon's swipe but no one died. Helgara had claw marks on her fuselage and her left aileron was bitten off. The townspeople cheered as the Flying Tigers headed back to their base.

"Hey look at those girls waving at us, they look beautiful" Robert said.

"You can have a chat with them later but you are still on duty, Robert" Clara said. This was the new norm for the UNAF in Northern Falmarr. Fighters and fighter witches were constantly in air waiting to defend against dragon attacks which even more random than neuroi attacks. There were days where there were at least ten dragon attacks all across the front and the rear and there were days where they were none. The randomness of the dragon attacks were causing all sorts of problems, front line troops were finding that they were constantly short on something as supply was send in rush jobs as the rear echelon rushed the loading of the supply convoy as they didn't want to be caught in the middle of a resupply job when the dragons come knocking. Furthermore, the roads were constantly filled with accidents and breakdowns as truckers and drivers would drive as fast as possible as to avoid being caught in the open if say dragons attacked. Anti-air gunners were being very jumpy as they would often open fire when they immediately see something in the sky; this led to disastrous consequences as there have been cases of planes and witches being shot up by friendly AA, some were lucky, others not so.

Meanwhile the situation for the UN fighters and witches was rapidly deteriorating as man and machine began buckle from the constant action.

March 20th

Northern Falmarr

Novgorad

Novgorad UNAF Air Field

"William, you don't have your landing gear down! Abort landing!" A tower operator shouted into his headset as he watched a P-40 pilot come into for a landing but his landing gears were still up.

"What…? OH SHIT!" The pilot tried to pull up but he slammed the tail of his plane into the tarmac which made the plane shudder before the plane skidded across the runway. Immediately the ground crew began racing to the plane to deal with anything. The pilot scrambled out of the plane as he didn't want to die in a fire or in a flash.

"Shucks, there goes another one" Xenysha "Xen" said as she looked on from her jeep. Xenysha or as everyone calls her Xen is a member of the Flying Tigers. She is a succubus but she had promised not to drain the life energy from her fellow pilots much to everyone's relief. She has six dragon kills to her name.

"That's what? The fourth time a plane crashed in just two days?" Ohirlax "Lax" said as he looked up from his newspapers. Ohirlax or Lax as everyone calls him is another member of the Flying Tigers. He is an incubus and he is Xen's cousin. He was a good fighter pilot with nine dragon kills.

"It's the damn dragons; they are not giving us anytime to rest, we are running out of supplies, spare parts and ammo" Joseph said as he walked up to the jeep. Joseph Ledbejev is another member of the Flying Tigers. He is from Orussia and a seasoned pilot with 34 neuroi kills and seven dragon kills. He is a good fighter pilot.

"Well, I hope that when the 501st, 503rd and 505th come, this will be less common" Xen said.

However even with the elite 501st, 502nd, 503rd, 504th and 505th JFWs, the dragons still attacked and caused damage. That is until 25th March when the dragons completely stopped all activities against the UNAF. This lasted for five days, giving much needed breathing space for the UNAF. Then a message came on the 1st of April, it was the dragons, they wanted a grand battle against the UN as they were in the dragons' own words, "grown bored and tired of playing with their toys". Initially this was thought to be a prank as it was delivered on April's Fool Day but when radar stations and AWACs across the front began reporting of a mass of unidentified fliers moving into UNAF held air space, it didn't take long for every fighter, witch and blue neuroi to race to meet the enemy.

Sky over Northern Falmarr

It was chaos; there were hundreds of individual dogfights as UN Aerial Forces fought against the dragons. UN troops on the ground, watched in awe and anticipation as the biggest clash of aerial might in history took place. The UN Aerial Forces fought tooth and nail against the dragon but it seems every time one dragon went down, three more took its place. Furthermore, the disruption to supply for the fighter units began to show its effect as guns began jamming or misfiring, planes began running out of ammo or fuel, strikers and engines began failing and pilots and witches were getting exhausted.

"There is too many! We can't shoot them all!" Francesca screamed in panic.

"God damn it! There is no end to these bastards!" Mio barked as she slashed another dragon with her katana, her machine gun had already run out of ammo.

"I am out of ammo!" Mami shouted as she slung her Bofors cannons and pulled out her katana.

"I am down to two belts!" Chris shouted as she fired her M1919 machine gun.

"I have run out of Fliegerhammer rockets" Sanya said.

"Running low on fifty cal ammo!" Ember shouted.

"Ten rounds for the 20 mm left!" Blaze shouted.

"Damn it, we need to end this fight now!" Gertrude growled as she used her 50 mm cannon as a club and bashed a dragon with it.

"But with what?" Shirley shouted.

"I will!" Yoshika said as she unsheathed her new katana which was made of Hivescansdra obsidian, forged by Mio Sakamoto as a reward for her Blue Neuroi Space Commando training and to replace her officer's sword which was damaged from the King Dragon fight.

"Yoshika!" Lynette shouted but Yoshika raced ahead in her Nakajima Kikka Fighter with her katana out.

"BANZAI!" Yoshika shouted as she began fighting the dragons with her katana which sliced through dragon flesh like a hot knife through butter. Yoshika had learned the way of the samurai from Mio and from Amirah, skills of close quarters combat and now she was combining the two into a deadly dance.

"Mistress, there is too many dragons for you to fight alone" Ikaros called out, "Please fall back!"

"I can't do that Ikaros" Yoshika said, "Behind us are our comrades and civilians that we have vowed to protect and I am not going back on that vow!"

"Mistress!" Ikaros shouted as she and the rest of the 501st watched Yoshika reengage the dragons while other fliers flew in to re-join the fight. Yoshika fought tenaciously against the dragons as she killed as many possible but there were too many.

"Crap, this is not good" Yoshika uttered as she fended off the dragons with her sword, killing some in the process but there were still many around her. She was getting exhausted; her magic and her stamina reserves were nearly dry as she began waver in her flight. The dragons could sense this as they pressed on their attack with more ferocity. Yoshika already had scratches and cuts from those that got too close. Suddenly she felt a wave of hot air hit her from the side. She immediately flew forward to avoid the fire breath but she was a second too late as her strikers were caught in the fire breath.

"AAAAHHHHHH!" Yoshika screamed as she felt her strikers melt around her legs before they detonated from the heat.

"YOSHIKA!" Everyone in the 501st JFW shouted as they saw Yoshika fall out of the sky towards the ground.

"YOSHIKA!" Shirley shouted as she raced in and grabbed Yoshika before she hit the ground, "Come on pal, stay with me… good god"

"Shirley, did you… oh my god" Gertrude said as the rest of the 501st gathered around Shirley as she slowly touched the ground. They saw how badly wounded Yoshika was. She was bleeding all over from scratches and cuts however it was her legs that were the most horrific, they had pieces of melted metal stuck on them while parts of her skin was peeling off with the flesh underneath burnt, her feet were almost completely non-existent anymore.

"Mein Gott" Minna uttered.

"Miyafuji…" Mio uttered.

"Yoshika… why?" Lynette just began crying.

"Aw fuck, that's just wrong" Chris cringed.

"Humph… BLARGH!" Francesca vomited.

"Sacre Bleu" Perrine muttered.

"Yoshika, please no" Xaliana pleaded.

"Happy place, happy place" Garadinava said as she tried to calm down.

"Oh god no" Hanna said.

"Mistress" Ikaros said

"Sor…Sorry everyone… I failed…" Yoshika uttered before she gritted in pain.

"Yoshika!" Everyone called out as they began to tear up even Mio and Gertrude, the toughest in the unit.

"Yoshika, no you didn't fail you did good, you hear? You did good" Mio said as her voice cracked as she tried to keep it together. Meanwhile Ikaros was angry. Her mistress was now on the verge of death and it was all because of the dragons, it was because of the lizards; the overgrown lizards; the stupid overgrown lizards; it was all their fault and now they will pay.

"Uranus System activate" Ikaros said monotonously as she activated her battle mode. A halo formed above her head while her pink hair become messy whilst her wings become bright wings of light and her green eyes become red. She was now ready for war and she will show the dragons what real war is but first procedures must be followed.

"This is Ikaros contacting UNAF High Command, requesting permission to use Apollon Bow on the dragons" Ikaros requested. She waited for the reply, it wasn't long.

"Are there any allied units in proximity of the dragons?" Rommel asked.

"No, all UNAF forces had fallen behind my position" Ikaros replied.

"Then you are cleared to use the Apollon Bow however on the dragons only not the mountains" Rommel replied.

"Understood" Ikaros said as she charged up her bow, she aimed it at the centre of the mass of dragons that had gathered in front of her, waiting for her move.

"Apollon Bow, firing" Ikaros said as she released the arrow. Her aim was true as the arrow flew straight into the head of a dragon that was in the middle of the swarm of dragons. Soon the sky was engulfed in humongous white flash that engulfed all the dragons that were airborne. Then there was the shockwave and the loud boom from the explosion which could be heard at the way in Alnus.

"Oh my god… A Liberion anti-tank gunner said as he and other soldiers looked on at the explosion.

"Bloody hell" A Britannian rifleman uttered. The 501st JFW watched in muted awe and disbelief as Ikaros wiped out the dragons that were massed to attack her.

"That is Ikaros's power, her Apollon Bow has the power to destroy entire nations" Nymph said. Just then another Angeloid appeared; this one had short purple hair and wore a white short sleeveless dress that had two black lines running down the dress near the arm holes. She also had a nurse's cap on her head.

"Who are you?" Minna asked.

"I am Medical Specialist Oregano, I was called by Ikaros to heal her mistress" Oregano said.

"Oregon-what?" Shirley said as she mispronounced the newcomer's name.

"My name is Oregano but that is not important, can I see the wounded?" Oregano said as she created a table.

"Oh? Oh, yes" Shirley said as she set Yoshika on the table. Oregano immediately began scanning and examining Yoshika's badly wounded body.

"She is severely wounded and is losing a lot of blood" Oregano said in a monotonous tone as various medical apparatus began materializing around her, "Beginning operation"

"Please save her, she means so much to our unit" Lynette begged.

"Do not worry, she will be fine" Oregano said.

"The fuck?! There are more of those bastards!" Chris barked as the rest turned to see more dragons fly up from the mountains.

"These bastards were waiting for us to be too tired and swarm us all" Minna growled.

"Honourless fucking lizards" Mio swore. Suddenly the dragons were attacked by missiles and gunfire.

"What the hell?" Shirley said.

"Minna, are there any Blue Neuroi aerial units east of us?" Mio asked.

"No, all Blue Neuroi aerial units are to the west or south of us and they are heading back for their bases" Minna replied. Just the Garadinava held a hand to her right ear.

"What? Are you serious? This better not be an April's Fools prank or I will kick your sorry ass" Garadinava growled, "Understood, I will inform them"

"What is it, Garadinava?" Xaliana asked.

"It's Irvivandra or the Red Neuroi, it seems they have joined the war on our side" Garadinava said.

"You are kidding right?" Ember said.

"No this is the real deal; it seems there was a revolutionary faction in the Red Neuroi called the Red Neuroi Royal Revolutionaries and they had succeeded in overthrowing the dictatorship, and now they are here to provide support" Garadinava said.

"And you expect us to believe that?" Gertrude asked as she recalled what the Red Neuroi had done to her family.

"Just look at the evidence" Garadinava said pointing to the Red Neuroi fighters and interceptors who were destroying the remaining dragons without remorse.

"Operation has been completed" Oregano announced. Everyone in the 501st turned to Oregano and Yoshika, mainly to Yoshika and they were amazed to see her completely healed up like she was never wounded.

"Ah… what? Eh? Why is everyone here? And who is this?" Yoshika ask as she woke up. Everyone

"YOSHIKA!" Everyone in the 501st JFW dog piled onto the bewildered Yoshika as she was clueless why they were so emotional until she saw what remains of her strikers, "Did I crash?"

"Almost, Shirley raced in to save you" Lynette said as she hugged Yoshika.

"Thank you Shirley" Yoshika said.

"You are an important member of the team, Yoshika" Shirley said.

"Ja, if it wasn't for you, we would never get to where we are now" Gertrude said.

"Yeah and your healing magic feels great!" Francesca cheered. The other witches also sang praises for Yoshika well Minna playful scolded Yoshika to never do that again. There was not a dry in the unit. Yoshika then looked to the sky and saw the red neuroi.

"Is that the red neuroi?" Yoshika asked.

"Yes they are" Ember said.

"I still don't like this" Gertrude said.

"What happened?" Yoshika asked.

"It seems that the red neuroi are now our allies, Yoshika" Shizuka said.

"Excuse me, is this the 501st?" Everyone turned to see a red neuroi commando girl with her team flanking her. They noticed that she had an Orussian accent.

"Who are you?" Minna asked.

"I am Major Dragoslava Svetlana of the Red Neuroi Spartan Commandos, don't worry we are not here to cause trouble" The red neuroi commando said. The witches and Vera who had arrived during Yoshika's operation looked at the Red Neuroi. Just then Vera walked up to the Red Neuroi commandos.

"Major Vera Neckiton, Blue Neuroi Space Commando" Vera introduced herself with a grim face but it then softened to a smile as she extended her hand, "Glad to have you on-board"

"It is good to be fighting for a good cause for once" Dragoslava smiled.

This signalled the start of the triple alliance between the United Nations, the Blue Neuroi, Hivescansdra Federation and the Red Neuroi, Imperial Kingdom of Sevasta. There were some tension between the UN and the Blue Neuroi with their new ally given their past actions that had caused millions to perish, roughly 60 million dead both military and civilians for the UN alone. However those tensions were eased and defused when Blue Neuroi and UN troops and officers began being friendly to the Red Neuroi and vice versa. The dragons were completely wiped out after the devastating attack by Ikaros and the ruthless efficiency of the Red Neuroi Air Forces and Spartan Commandos at clearing out any remnants of the dragons. The UN were ticked off when they discovered that the dragons had struck a deal with the battered empire that which the Empire will give the dragons Northern Falmarr when they "won" the war only they attacked the UNAF and Blue Neuroi Forces and hamper their war efforts. However, the UNAF and Blue Neuroi proved once more they were not like any military the Empire have ever faced before. And now the UN, Blue Neuroi and Red Neuroi Fliers and soldiers who faced the dragons now got some much deserved R&R.

April 2nd

Kingdom of Angeloid

Village of E'ennor

The pristine beaches that made this village famous was being enjoyed by the UN, Blue Neuroi and Red Neuroi soldiers and fliers of the Northern Front as they had earned it after the attack of the dragons. Some slept; some swam, while others played in the sand. Radios blared music as long as possible as soldiers, witches, pilots enjoyed their break. The 501st JFW were grouped together with Shirley's daughter, Amina, Ikaros, Nymph, Vera, Dragoslava and her daughter Zenevieva as they enjoyed their beach time. Shirley and Dragoslava were sitting together as they watched their daughters play.

"I like times like these, away from war and enjoying the peace" Dragoslava said.

"This almost reminds me a trip to the beach in Florida" Shirley smiled.

"Hey, what's your name?" Zenevieva asked. Amina turned from the stick she was playing with to Zenevieva.

"My name is Amina Yeager, what is yours?" Amina asked. Shirley smiled, Amina's control on English has become very good.

"My name is Zenevieva Svetlana" Zenevieva answered.

"That is a cool name!" Amina said.

"Thanks, I think your name is nice as well" Zenevieva said, "Hey do you want to build a sandcastle with me?"

"That would be fun so yes, I would want to build a sandcastle with you" Amina smiled as the two girls began playing in the sand while the other soldiers were enjoying their time. There was nothing that could make this day any better.


	30. Chapter 30

**Sorry for the massive delay but this chapter was a pain in the ass to write especially with work**

Chapter 30: Capitals under Attack, Brave Hold the Lines

April 5th

Fuso

Musashi Province

Tokyo

It was dawn in the capital of the Land of the Rising Sun as people began their daily life. For some, that meant going to Ginza either to work or for leisure. The streets were filled with cars, trams, trucks and buses filled with people heading for school or work. Though peace has been won, it was still common to see military vehicles and MPs in the city as soldiers were now returning home or were visiting. It seems to become a normal day until something emerged in an avenue.

"Hey Saito, is that a gate?" A MP asked his civilian policeman counterpart.

"It looks like it, Kaito but that wasn't there a minute ago" Saito, the policeman said. Just then an army marched out and immediately started attacking. The people immediately began to run for their lives as the unknown soldiers began attacking.

"Kuso! It's an enemy attack!" Kaito shouted as he pulled Saito behind the jeep they were using.

"But who is the enemy? I thought we made peace with the Red Neuroi?!" Saito shouted.

"The Empire! They opened a gate in Tokyo!" Kaito said.

"What do we do now?" Saito asked.

"You direct the civvies to safety! I will call in the army!" Kaito said.

"Where?" Saito asked.

"The Imperial Palace! Get them behind the walls of the Imperial Palace!" Kaito barked.

"Hai, stay safe, Kaito" Saito said as he stood up.

"Same to you" Kaito said.

"Everyone, listen, head for the Imperial Palace!" Saito shouted. The panicking people soon began to turn for the Imperial Palace.

"This is Captain Kaito Ashigara to Tokyo Army Command! The Empire has opened a gate in Ginza District! They are attacking the civilians!" Kaito said as he barked into the radio.

"This is Army Command, we hear you, we can see dragons from our building; the 1st Imperial Guard Division, 1st Armoured Division and the 3rd Mechanized Divisions are mobilizing now, try and save as many people as you can" The Army Command replied.

"Do you have the Navy on the horn?" Kaito asked.

"Yes but a gate has appeared in Tokyo Harbour, the Navy has dispatched battleships Musashi, Hyūga and Ise with destroyers Wakatsuki and Shimotsuki to the area, and they also have fighters ready" The Army Command replied. Kaito could hear the annoyance in the radio operator's voice.

" _Even after the reorganization, the Army and Navy still aren't friendly with each other_ " Kaito thought, "Well; at least we know we have artillery support"

"Now go and save lives, captain" The Army Command said.

"Rojā! I won't fail" Kaito said as he readied his SMG, a PPsh-41, a gift from his Orussian friend. He immediately began searching for civilians caught in the attack.

Imperial Palace

Emperor Hirohito stood by the window of his study as he watched the attack unfold. He was mortified as he watched Ginza district begin to burn and he was not the only one in the study.

"My god..." were the words that came out General Diana MacArthur as she stood next to the Emperor. She was here to discuss with the Emperor the future of East Asia and the Pacific when the attack happened. Just then an army captain came into the room.

"Emperor! There is something I must bring to your attention" The army captain said as he bowed to the Emperor.

"What is it, captain?" Hirohito asked.

"Emperor, the guards are requesting permission to allow civilians into the Kokyogaiten" The captain said.

"Let them in, their safety is a major concern is it not?" Hirohito said.

"Hai, I will tell the guards right away" The captain said before he left only to be replaced by a Liberion Marine lieutenant.

"General, the Embassy is under attack! The marines at the embassy report that dragons and Empire soldiers are assaulting the embassy, the Britannian and Orussian embassies are also being attacked as well" The Marine lieutenant said.

"Get the 5th Marines on the horn and tell them to haul ass to Tokyo now!" MacArthur barked.

"Yes ma'am!" The lieutenant said before he scrambled away. MacArthur and Hirohito returned to the window where they saw the Imperial Navy in the form of the battleships Musashi, the aviation battleships of Hyūga and Ise, and the destroyers Wakatsuki and Shimotsuki who was destroying any Empire ships that came out the gate that appeared in Tokyo Bay. The two leaders watched as Musashi fire her 6 inch and 5 inch secondary guns at the helpless triremes.

"It seems that war has reached the shores of my country" Hirohito said as he clenched his fist, "MacArthur, it seems that our discussions of peace have to end here, as now we must discuss of war once more"

"I agree, your majesty, I will make sure that the Empire pays for what they did here" MacArthur said.

"Emperor, our army units accompanied by allied units has begun moving in on the Imperial forces" Field Marshal Sadamu Shimomura, Chief of Staff of the IFA said as he entered the room, he was followed by Grand marshal Admiral Yonai Mitsumasa, Chief of Staff of the IFN and the newly appointed Chief of Staff of the new Imperial Fusoan Air Force Air Marshal Hinata Satsuma.

"Emperor, Tokyo Bay has been secured" Mitsumasa said.

"The air force has been deployed and they are engaging the dragons" Hinata said. Emperor Hirohito then turned to all the military officers in his study, his face was stern.

"It seems war has returned to our shores" Hirohito said as he clenched his fist, "MacArthur, I am sorry but it seems our discussions of peace have to be postponed as now we are now at war once more"

"I understood, your majesty and do not worry, I will see to it that you have the support of Liberion and the rest of the United Nations" MacArthur said.

Ginza

"Destroy the enemy! Do not let them get away with what they have done!" A Fusoan captain barked as his unit pushed back into Ginza.

"Come on boys; let's give our Fusoan buddies a helping hand!" A Liberion Marine hollered as Liberion tanks and boots moved in to assist the Fusoans after defending their embassy.

"Alright, chaps, let's give these cocksuckers the modern version of hell" A Britannian Royal Marine ordered as they too joined the fight.

"Need I say more, comrades?" An Orussian Guards Marine captain said as she led her soldiers to assist the allied forces. What started as a normal morning was now a full out war as Ginza lay ruined now as buildings burned, streets cratered from Musashi, Hyūga and Ise's main guns. There were civilian deaths and what angered the Fusoans even more, the Imperial Palace was attacked and was damaged by the Empire. The Land of the Samurai is angry that his honour has been tainted and now seeks revenge

April 4th

Western Orussia

Moscow Oblast

Moscow

It was a calm dusk in Moscow as Muscovites began to finish up with their daily business. Reconstruction work of the damages of the Great Patriotic War or more commonly known as the Second Neuroi War could still be seen around the city but life in the capital of Orussia was already had returned to some form of normality but it was generally agreed that it will be hard to return completely back to normal.

Red Square

It was just another day in the heart of Moscow as people strolled through the square while cars flowed through the avenue that runs through the square. However something strange happened as people noticed a structure began to materialize in front of St Basil's Cathedral. A police car that patrolling the city stopped to see what was going on. It was a gate.

"Hey Dmitry, what do you think that thing is?" A policeman asked as he stepped out of the car.

"I don't know Vlad but I have a bad feeling about it" The other policeman as he too stepped out of the police car. Suddenly a wyvern flew out from the gate; the people in the square began to panic as they knew of the gate in Berlin and what came out of that gate.

"Fuck! That's a dragon!" Dmitry shouted.

"Dmitry! Get on the radio and call dispatch!" Vlad shouted. Dmitry dove back into the car and grabbed the radio. Meanwhile they didn't see the invaders spread across Moscow causing chaos and destruction.

"Dispatch! This is Patrol Car Number 45; our location is Red Square, we have a situation! A gate has appeared in front of the St Basil's Cathedral!" Dmitry radioed.

"Dmitry, this is not the time for an April's Fool Joke, it's too late for that" The dispatcher replied.

"I have dragons flying over the Spasskaya Tower and Empire troops attacking civilians! Just go look out of the window if you don't believe me, damn it!" Dmitry barked.

"Blin, there are dragons over the Kremlin" The dispatcher replied.

"Believe me now?! Now get tanks in Red Square fast! And get the Kremlin Guards to wake up!" Dmitry barked.

"Understood, calling the Army now" The dispatcher replied.

" **Burn everything down!** " A voice was heard. Dmitry and Vlad looked up and saw the enemy soldiers begin to torch everything near them. Then the realization came as they realized that St Basil Cathedral was right there and the enemy had torches.

"Blyad! They are going to burn the cathedral down!" Vlad said as he and Dmitry watched them begin to burn the cathedral and the other buildings in the area.

"What do we do?" Dmitry asked.

"Head to Spasskaya Tower and tell the damn Imperial Guards to move already" Vlad pointed to the clock tower.

"What about you?" Dmitry asked.

"I will hold them back" Vlad said.

"With what?" Dmitry asked. Vlad opened the trunk of the patrol car and pulled out a PPsh-41, "My wife in the army gave this as present for our anniversary"

"Alright, I leave you to it, then Vlad" Dmitry said as he stood up and ran for the Spasskaya Tower where he saw the guards in defensive positions around the entrance of the tower with civilians cowering behind them.

"What are you doing here?" A rifleman asked.

"I am here to tell you to get the Imperial Guards to haul ass already! They are burning Red Square!" Dmitry said.

"Are you serious?" The rifleman asked.

"Do you not see the smoke?!" Dmitry barked. The rifleman was about to say something when the inner gates opened up and the Life Guard and Guards Cossacks tankers and horsemen came rushing out of the gates with Imperial Guards Rifles right behind them. What surprised everyone was that the armed force was being led by the Tsar himself. He had a stern look on his face as he stood out of the turret of the T-34/85 he commanded.

"This is Nikolaevich to all units, the enemy are heartless but they are cowards, let us show what true bravery is, destroy them all" The Tsar said.

"Understood your majesty, we will retake Red Square" A Tanker radioed. Just then more Red Army units joined the group while above IL-2 Shturmoviks and Yak-9Us flew overhead tearing through the enemy's ranks or clearing the sky of wyverns. Meanwhile more units came in as they chased Empire soldiers into Red Square.

"This is Captain Joseph Ivanov, sorry for our late response, your majesty" An Orussian tank captain said. Just then an IS-2 came and it had Marshal Zhukov as its commander.

"Your majesty, the enemy have been forced out of the surrounding areas" Zhukov said but his face darkened but they had managed to kill and pillage across the city"

"Then let us avenge the wronged and push them back out of the city" Nikolaevich said as he fixed his cap, all units, kill the invaders.

"Understood, all units move out!" Zhukov ordered.

"URA!" The riflemen shouted as they charged the Imperial soldiers.

"Kill them all!" A Cossack Guard captain shouted as she led her fellow Cossack horse riders at the Imperial forces. The Orussian tanks soon joined in the attack. However Moscow was not the only vital city attacked in Orussia

St Petersburg

Kronstadt Bay

It was a late spring evening in the city of St Petersburg, a vital industrial city, a major port city and home to the Orussian Baltic Fleet, Orussia's oldest and most veteran naval fleet. The city is the most westernized city in Orussia and it is Orussia's cultural centre. The bay was as usual, filled with ships coming in and out of Kronstadt Bay. One of those vessels was the light cruiser, Chapayev which had a special guest; it was Grand Fleet Admiral Nikolay Gerasimovich Kuznetsov, commander in chief of the Imperial Orussian Navy who came with the intention of inspecting Kronstadt, the fortified city and home of the Baltic Fleet. Sailing alongside the cruiser was the cruiser girl, Chapayev along with destroyers and destroyer girls flanking the cruiser as it sailed for port.

"Well, how has your visit to the naval base been, commander?" The captain of Chapayev asked.

"It has been a good one and Natasha, you do not need to be so formal with your own father" Kuznetsov smiled as he looked to his daughter. Natasha Kuznetsov is one of Admiral Kuznetsov's oldest children at the age of 22 but still a witch nevertheless and she is a good captain, having led her ship to victory against the neuroi in the Gulf of Suomus and later the Baltic Sea. She has been decorated as Hero of the Orussian Empire.

"Father, please, not in front of my sailors" Natasha said. Suddenly a sailor burst into the bridge of the cruiser.

"Captain! Admiral, there is a gate that appeared near Kronstadt!" The sailor said. Soon everyone in the bridge turned towards the island city and saw he was not lying. There was a gate near Kronstadt and appearing out of it were warships from the Roman era and they were fanning across the bay. The Orussian sailors and ship girls watched in horror and disgust as the triremes began attacking the cities of Kronstadt and St Petersburg by throwing torches or launching arrows at unsuspecting citizens. The air raid sirens soon blared across the bay as the army and air force began to scramble to defend the city but the enemy is a naval force thus it means the navy has a job to do.

"Captain, what are your orders?" The XO asked. The captain turned to her father who simply nodded.

"This is Captain Kuznetsov to all ships and ship girls, take out those warships before they cause even more damage to St Petersburg or Kronstadt" Natasha ordered.

"Da tovarisch, we make them pay for attacking St Petersburg" A destroyer commander said as the ships peeled away from the Chapayev.

"Understood commander, we will make you proud, ma'am" Chapayev radioed as the she and destroyer girls raced across the bay to engage the hostile triremes. Meanwhile more ships began mobilizing to engage the hostile fleet and the dragons in the air.

"This is the battleship girl Marat to allied units; I am with the battleship Marat we are entering the battlefield from Kronstadt Naval Base, watch for fire in the city's direction" The battleship girl said as she sail in tow with the old battleship Marat.

"Once again, Marat fires her guns in anger" Kuznetsov commented as he watched the battleship open up with her 12 inch guns.

"Then let us join the chorus of war, all guns aim for the mass of triremes to our port side" Natasha ordered.

"Roger" The gunners replied as the four turrets on the cruiser turned to the port of the ship, towards the mass of triremes that was rowing towards the cruiser.

"Guns are fully aimed, ma'am!" The chief gunner relayed.

"Open fire" Natasha said. The cruisers' 6 inch guns blasted away while the AA guns on the cruiser which were domestically built 100 mm cannons along with Liberion built 40mm Bofors and 20mm Oerlikons joined in as well. The guns devastated the trireme fleet as their shells impacted the ships or splashed nearby. Then IL-2 Shturmoviks striker equipped witches came swooping in shredding any ships that remained.

"Admiral Kuznetsov, Captain Kuznetsov, we just got word that Moscow is under attack" A radio operator said.

"It seems war has knocked on Orussia's door once more" Kuznetsov said.

"Da, father and like the last one, we will answer the call" Natasha said.

Ostmark

Vienna

Heldenplatz

It was late afternoon in the Ostmarkian capital as life in the city carried on even as the city was undergoing reconstruction after six years under the neuroi boot. The city was slowly returning to normal.

"What is the current status of the reconstruction of the nation, Leopold?" The Emperor of Ostmark, Otto von Habsburg asked as he walked in Heldenplatz with the chancellor of Ostmark, Leopold Figl.

"Reconstruction is proceeding ahead of schedule thanks to the engineers from Liberion, Orussia, Britannia and Karlsland" Figl said.

"Karlsland and Orussia, even as their nations were damaged by the war, they still lend a helping hand" Habsburg smiled as he looked to see Liberion, Orussian and Karlslander MPs working alongside the Ostmarkian MPs and the Vienna Police.

"Well, they want to show that they will support us" Figl said. Just then a roar was heard. The emperor and chancellor turned to the source and they saw that behind the Äußeres Burgtor across Maria-Theresien-Platz and in front of the Museums Quartier was a large roman style gate.

"Mein Gott, what is that?" Habsburg asked just dragons flew out the gates while an army surged out of it.

"I think it is like the gate that appeared in Berlin, your highness" Figl said as the two Ostmarkian then noticed the Liberion, Orussian, Britannian and Karlslanders MPs pull out their weapons and began to open fire on the invading army. The Ostmarkian MPs and Vienna Police busied themselves by evacuating the civilians in the area.

"It seems war has returned to our fatherland once more" Habsburg said as he watched witches and planes fly over the city. However it was not the only city attacked, hours later, reports came in that Pula, the home of the Ostmarkian Navy was attacked.

Romagna

5 km south of Taranto

"It is not a lovely day, Roma?" A battleship girl asked as she and her sister ship sailed toward their homeport, Taranto.

"Yes it is Romagna" Roma said as she fixed the position of her glasses as the two Littorio class battleship girls sailed for port.

"It is good day to be flying" Aquila said as she watched her fliers flew overhead. Behind them were the battleships they represent, the battleships Romagna or she used to be called Littorio and her sister ship, Roma sailed in line with their escorts to their flanks. Suddenly they saw smoke coming from the city.

"There is something happening in Taranto" Libeccio, a destroyer girl shouted as she pointed to the city.

"What is going on?" Roma asked before she turned to her radio, "Admiral, what is going on?"

"I have no idea but we are currently trying to raise any units in the area" The admiral replied.

"This is USS Preston to any allied units in the area! We are with destroyer girl Preston and we have a situation, Taranto is under attack! A gate has appeared and there is an enemy fleet attacking! There is too many of them!" A Liberion destroyer captain barked into the airwaves.

"This is Admiral Vargas to USS Preston, hold your ground, our battle group is approaching the city from the south" The admiral of the fleet radioed.

"Understood! We will do what we can but hurry!" The Liberion destroyer replied.

"They are so many!" Preston added on the radio.

"Si, we will make haste" Vargas replied, "Alright you heard the radio, all ships and ship girls, let's defend our homeport"

"Yes sir!" The chorus of ship girls and ship captains came as the fleet went in to defend their home port. The battle that was desperate soon became a massacre as the Romagnan fleet destroyed the invading force. However Taranto was damaged, this angered the Romagnans and now revenge is on their mind.

Rome

It was a hot afternoon in the ancient city of Rome as people went on with their work. It was not an uncommon sight in Rome or any city in Romagna or Europe in that manner to see military police including those from other countries patrolling the city as Europe is still returning to civil life and peace but that soon changed.

"Mayday! Mayday! This is Sergeant Henson of the Liberion 566th Military Police Battalion! We need assistance here at the Piazza Venetia!" A Liberion MP barked in the radio.

"This is Lieutenant Klaus of the Karlslander 195th Military Police Battalion, what is going on?" A Karlslander MP radioed back.

"A gate just appeared in the middle of the plaza and an army has emerged out of it! Oh shit! They just knocked down the Colonna Traiana! Shit some of my men were under that pillar! We need assistance now!" Henson barked.

"What?! They will pay for this! This is Lieutenant Feliciano of the 101st Infantry Battalion; we will be there in as soon as possible!" A Romagnan Infantry lieutenant radioed.

Piazza Venetia

"Contact front!" A private shouted.

"Just shoot damn it!" Henson barked as he fired his Thompson at the charging attacking forces.

"MG is running low on ammo!" A corporal shouted as he fired the 30 cal machine gun on the jeep of the MP.

"Damn it, we are in deep shit!" Henson shouted.

"How long before that reinforcement arrives?" Another sergeant asked.

"They said as soon as fucking possible so just fucking wait!" Henson barked.

"BAR is out!" A corporal barked.

"I am out!" A private shouted.

"Shit, we are in trouble!" Another private said. Just then Karlslander tanks rumbled along with Romagnan infantry while overhead Britannian fighters flew in to reassert UNAF air dominance however the damage was done and now the UN troops were now fuelled for revenge.

Northern Karlsland

Hamburg

"I wonder how Bismarck is doing" Battleship girl wondered as she watched her battleship being given a refit in the port city of Hamburg. She then turned to the destroyers, destroyer girls, submarines and submarine girls going out to patrol while cargo ships sailed in and out of port. It was a peaceful scene until she noticed a ship began firing into the sky.

"What the hell is going on?" A mechanic asked.

"It looks like they are shooting at something" A welder said.

"Achtung! Enemy warships! Enemy warships are attacking Hamburg! All ships and ships not undergoing refits are take part in the defence of the city!" Speakers across the naval base in the city blared as sirens began wailing across the city.

"Tirpitz go, you are not scheduled for refit yet" A commodore said to the battleship girl.

"Jawohl, commodore" Tirpitz said as she jumped off the pier and headed for battle.

"This is Z-45 Steiner, we and other destroyers and destroyer girls are currently engaging the enemy off Othmarschen" A Karlslander destroyer radioed.

"Understood, this is Tirpitz, I am on way to support you, just hold your position" Tirpitz radioed.

"Jawohl, we will hold them until you arrive" The Karlslander destroyer replied. Tirpitz raced towards the area and she saw a battle as destroyers and destroyer girls shooting up triremes and dragons.

"Hey Tirpitz! Glad you showed up" Z-34 Wiener said as she reloaded her 127 mm cannon.

"Glad to be here" Tirpitz smiled, "Now let's give these schwein a good spanking"

"Jawohl!" The nearby Karlslander destroyer girls and submarine girls said.

"Main guns feuer!" Tirpitz barked as her heavy 15 inch guns blasted away at the enemy ships. The enemy stood no chance in the face of the Karlslander Navy.

Southern Gallia

Toulon

It was an early afternoon in the military port city that was Toulon as the most of the Gallian Navy's ships and ship girls are based; one of them was the Gallian aircraft carrier girl Joffre and sailing alongside her was one of Liberion's newest carrier girls, Midway and a Blue Neuroi carrier girl, Kestrel The three carrier girls were doing some practice at sea.

"Wow Midway, for a new carrier girl, you are good carrier girl" Joffre said.

"Why thank you, Joffre but I had training from Yorktown and Hornet before I was transferred here" Midway scratched the back of her head sheepishly. This made her chest bounce slightly which made Joffre unconsciously glance to her flatter chest.

" _I am older than her damn it, why is she bigger? It is not fair_ " Joffre pouted.

"Is something wrong, Joffre?" Midway asked.

"Oh nothing, young Midway" Joffre said.

"Um guys, I see smoking coming from Toulon" Kestrel said as she pointed to the port city.

"Merde! What is going on?" Joffre said. Just then alarms began blaring as the three carrier girls watched Toulon come under attack.

"This is Toulon Naval Base to any allied ships and ship girls, Toulon is currently under attack! Requesting assistance, we are under heavy naval attack" A radio broadcast came from Toulon.

"This is Rear Admiral Francis Cherbourg; we are approaching Toulon now, hold on until then!" The commander of the three carrier girls' taskforce radioed from the battleship Richelieu.

"Understood, we will hold as long as possible! Sacre bleu! They are setting Strasbourg on fire!" The radio operator replied.

"You heard the radio, all ships and ship girls, full speed for Toulon except for carriers and carrier girls, we need your fighters and bombers for support, we are not losing our homeport to an upstart invader" Cherbourg ordered.

The ships and ship girls of the taskforce soon got into the battle and they quickly destroyed the attackers but the damage was done. The battleship Strasbourg and several destroyers were badly damaged by fire set by the invaders. The pride of the Gallian Navy was stained and now they want revenge.

Northern Gallia

Paris

Paris, the capital of Gallia was still undergoing reconstruction after the Second Neuroi War. Many of the city's landmarks were badly damaged including the iconic Eiffel Tower and the Arc de Triumph but life was slowly returning back to normal however that was shattered when men clad in armour and bearing spears and swords with support of wyverns attacked the city via a gate that appeared in front of the Place de la Concorde at the end of the Avenue des Champs-Élysées. The attackers charged in all directions. They caught the Parisian police off guard at first and pushed them back but the Gallian people didn't suffer four years of humiliation to be kicked around only after two years of peace. The Gallians fought back hard and reinforced by the Gallian Army and other UNAF forces pushed the enemy back but the damage had be done. Several of Paris's proud landmarks were burned or charred like the Grand Palais and Petit Palais which suffered heavy fire damage and tens of innocent lives were lost.

Southern Britannia

London

The Mall

It was average morning in London as people went on with their daily routines well except for three as they headed away from Buckingham Palace on a jeep. Two of these three were very highly trained soldiers as they were members of the vaunted Taskforce 141 and they were a couple. It was Amirah and Orlovsky and they were heading back from a meeting with King George VI. The third person was an important person and a soldier as well but was not a combat soldier but an ambulance driver and mechanic.

"Amirah, how are you feeling today?" Orlovsky asked as he drove the jeep towards the Admiralty Arch.

"Orlovsky, I am feeling fine" Amirah said as she took off her cap so it wouldn't fly off her head, "My wound has already been healed up and I haven't strained it as long as the doctors told me to so I am fine"

"Sometimes I envy you, Amirah" The third person in the jeep said as she bent forward to join the conversation, "You are one of Britannia's best soldiers, respected by our boys and the other allied soldiers while being feared by the red neuroi and you are my age"

"Well Lizzy, it depends on situation we were put in, I was thrown into combat ever since 1941 when my native lands were conquered by the neuroi and the rest they say is history" Amirah said when she noticed that people were running away from the Admiralty Arch and smoke was rising from behind it, "Orlovsky, turn the jeep around"

"What?" Orlovsky asked as he slowed the jeep down. Just then, an army came through Admiralty Arch and Amirah and Orlovsky immediately recognized where this army came from.

"What is that?!" Elizabeth asked.

"That is the Imperial Army, the bastards must have opened a gate here" Amirah growled, "Orlovsky, Buckingham Palace now!"

"You don't have to tell me twice" Orlovsky said as he turned the jeep around and headed for the palace.

"AAH" Elizabeth shouted as she held on as Orlovsky did the sharp turn.

"Sorry about that princess" Orlovsky said as he floored it. Just then they heard a loud crumbling noise.

"What was that?" Amirah asked as she and Elizabeth looked back and saw Nelson's Column beginning to move.

"Nelson's Column, they have torn down Nelson's Column!" Elizabeth shouted as the column that commemorated the power of the Royal Navy collapse into a heap of rumble. Meanwhile the charging army was coming closer to the jeep.

"Orlovsky, the army is getting closer!" Amirah said.

"I am trying but they didn't take out the engine governor!" Orlovsky said.

"Damn it" Amirah said, "Lizzy, we are going to have to keep the enemy off our ass until we get to your house"

"What?" Elizabeth as Amirah pulled out two submachine guns from her pack, a Sten and Thompson.

"You know how to shoot right?" Amirah asked as she gave Elizabeth the Sten.

"Yes I do but… only at the training ground" Elizabeth said.

"Well, you are going to graduate to killing soldiers" Amirah said.

"You think I can?" Elizabeth asked.

"I know you can, now defend your homeland" Amirah said as she stood up and began firing her Thompson at the army that was following them. Elizabeth then shouldered the Sten and looked down the sights at the Imperial cavalrymen that followed them. She squeezed the trigger and held firm as hot 9 mm lead spewed out of the muzzle. Elizabeth's first few bursts didn't hit anything critical but soon her rounds found their mark as some of the horsemen fell off their horses.

"Ha, ha, good shot, Elizabeth" Amirah said.

"Thanks, Amirah" Elizabeth said.

"But we still got enemy to shoot!" Amirah said as she threw an empty magazine at the enemy before reloading her Thompson.

"Got it, Amirah" Elizabeth said as she fired the Sten gun.

"Captain Yates? This is Amirah, open the west gate and have the Coldstream Guards line the gates" Amirah said into her transponder, "Why? Because the fucking Imperial Army opened a gate in Trafalgar Square and is heading down The Mall towards the palace, that's why!"

"How many are these bloody soldiers are there?" Elizabeth asked as she cocked her Sten.

"One too many, Elizabeth" Amirah said as she resumed firing.

"Hold on girls, we are nearly at the gates" Orlovsky said. He drove around Victoria Memorial as the Coldstream Guards formed lines behind the fence to face the Imperial Army while the Life Guards and the Royal Horse Guards and 1st Dragoons which had arrived before Amirah, Orlovsky and Elizabeth had their armoured cars parked along the entire fence so to act as a wall to absorb the assault. Orlovsky, Amirah and Elizabeth got into the palace grounds just King George VI and Queen Elizabeth came out of the palace.

"Elizabeth!" King George VI said as he made his way to his daughter

"Father! Mother!" Elizabeth said as she ran to her parents.

"Thank god, you made it back" Queen Elizabeth said as she hugged her daughter, "Are you alright?"

"I am mother, I had the Mistress of Knives protecting me" Elizabeth said.

"Thank you for saving my daughter, Amirah" King George VI said.

"It was my duty, your majesty but now I suggest you head back inside, things are going to get ugly very fast" Amirah said.

"Understood, I will make sure you are rewarded for this" King George VI said.

"I am just doing my duty, you majesty" Amirah smiled.

"Godspeed to you Amirah" King George VI said as he headed back into the palace. Amirah then turned to the Britannian Guards soldiers present.

"Alright lads" Amirah bellowed, "Let's give these bastards a warm Britannian welcome"

"You heard the lady, lads" A Coldstream Guards captain said, "let's give these bastards a proper warm Britannian welcome"

"Enemy forces coming down The Mall" An armoured car commander barked.

"Get ready to fire lads" A Life Guards lieutenant said, "Now fire!"

The armoured cars soon opened up with their guns and machine guns while the Coldstream Guards held their fire, except for their mortars as the mortar men dropped shells upon shells on the Imperial Army. The cavalrymen were tearing the Imperials apart but some got past and assaulted the gates. The soldiers couldn't do anything against the steel gates but they had an ogre and that big bastard rammed the gates, smashing them open only to have a PIAT shell to the face which destroyed its upper body and threw the remnants out of the palace grounds.

"Here they come, lads" The Coldstream Guards captain said as a mob of Imperial soldiers charged through the opened gates into the sights of the Coldstream Guards, Amirah and Orlovsky. The Coldstream Guards then formed a reversed wedge so the Imperials were caught in the cross fire from the two echelons.

"Damn it there is a lot of these bastards" A Coldstream Guards rifleman barked.

"Just keep firing, James" Another barked. The Guards poured devastating volley fire but the Imperials were getting too close for comfort but unfortunately for the Imperials, the Coldstream Guards were deadly at hand to hand fighting.

"Alright boys, since they want to be up close, let's give them what they want" The Coldstream Guards captain said.

"Charge them!" A Coldstream Guards lieutenant barked as the Coldstream Guards charged the Imperials. This stunned the Imperials as they didn't expect the enemy to attack them. Amirah grinned as she pulled out her Life Guard sabre and began slashing Imperials. Orlovsky pulled out his own sabre and joined the fight. The battle soon became a tangled mess as Coldstream Guards fought the Imperial bastards. Amirah and Orlovsky slashed their enemies until their swords clashed.

"Amirah, I have something important to break to you" Orlovsky said before they two turned away to fight off other Imperials.

"What is it?" Amirah asked as they faced each other again before they turned to face more Imperials. Then Orlovsky grabbed Amirah's arm and pulled her close.

"Amirah, will you marry me?" Orlovsky asked while Amirah produced a dumbfounded look on her face before they separated to block a swordsman's swing.

"I don't think this is the best time, Orlovsky" Amirah replied as she slashes an Imperial spearman.

"Better late than never, Amirah" Orlovsky said as he kicks an Imperial soldier down after slashing him before he and Amirah faced each other again, "I love you and I made my choice, what's yours?"

"Stanford! Marry us!" Amirah shouted for the chaplain of the Coldstream Guards.

"I am a little busy at the moment!" The chaplain shouted as he smacked an Imperial with the butt of his rifle. Amirah and Orlovsky smiled as they separated to fight more Imperials.

"Chaplain now!" Orlovsky shouted as he slashes an Imperial pikeman.

"Fine then!" The chaplain said as he kicked an Imperial soldier off his bayonetted rifle before he jumped onto the hood of a jeep, "Dearly beloved gathered here today for better or fucking worse!" The chaplain said as he kicked an Imperial in the face. Amirah and Orlovsky then slashed and stabbed a few Imperials before returning each other's embrace.

"Amirah Aisyah binti Sulaiman, do you take me as your wedded husband?" Orlovsky asked.

"Yes I do" Amirah tearfully smiled.

"Great" Orlovsky smiled before the two separated to fight off Imperial soldiers. Then the two held hands as they fought off more Imperials.

"Nicki Aleksandr Orlovsky, do you take me as your wedded wife?" Amirah asked as the two continued to hold hands while fighting off Imperial soldiers, "In sickness and in health with health being less likely?"

"I do" Orlovsky smiled before the two sidestepped and stabbed two attacking imperial swordsman.

"As chaplain, I now pronounce you…" The chaplain said before he paused to kick an Imperial in the face, "You may kiss" The chaplain continued before he pulled out his revolver and shot an attacking Imperial swordsman.

Amirah and Orlovsky then closed in to kiss but they separated when the enemy attacked which they quickly dealt with before going on to attack the surrounding Imperial soldiers.

"You may kiss…" The chaplain said as he jumped off the jeep as he bashed an Imperial with his rifle, "Just kiss"

Amirah and Orlovsky at first fought Imperial soldiers until they clashed swords again. Orlovsky then closed in and kissed Amirah who kissed back just then the Royal Air Force and the Britannian Army arrived to reinforce.

"What a way to marry" A Coldstream Guards sergeant said.

"Damn, now I think I can't marry in the normal way now" Life Guards witch said. Amirah and Orlovsky couldn't help but smile.

"We are a crazy pair aren't we?" Amirah asked.

"Crazy but a perfect pair" Orlovsky smiled.

"Now let's give these bastards the good news as husband and wife" Amirah smiled.

"Let's" Orlovsky grinned. Amirah then grabbed a fallen Union Jack and put it on a metal bar that came from the gate.

"Come on everyone, we advance for King and Country!" Amirah shouted as she waved her impromptu flag as she charged at the Imperial Army.

"For King and bloody country, push forward!" The Coldstream Guards, Life Guards, Royal Horse Guards and 1st Dragoons and the Britannian Army units roared in agreement as they advanced on all fronts. The Imperial Army were crushed but the damage was done. Many of London's famous landmarks were damaged like Big Ben, Tower of London and London Tower Bridge.

Southern Britannian coast

Portsmouth

It was an average morning in the port city of Portsmouth which also serves as an important naval base for the Royal Navy. However that soon changed when a gate appeared in the English Channel south of the city and from it was an invading naval force. However the invading force chose the wrong day to attack as they faced a pair of legendary warship girls.

"General Quarters! General Quarters! Enemy forces are attacking Portsmouth! All ships and ship girls; head out and defend Portsmouth! Any Fleet Air Arm pilots and witches are to work with the RAF in defending the city" The radio blared and with that the Royal Navy scrambled to action

"Victory, Warrior, where are you going?!" A commodore asked as he saw Victory and Warrior preparing to go out of harbour

"We are going to partake in the defence of Portsmouth, Commodore Smith and we know that we are not of this era but we will not stand and watch while Portsmouth is attacked when we can do something about it" Victory said.

"Sir, I have served the Royal Navy for 86 years and counting as you use my hull as a refuelling dock and yet I have never fired my guns in anger" Warrior said, "So please let me take part so at least I can do something for the navy that I have proudly served for so long"

"Alright but watch yourselves" The commodore said, "Now go show why you are the prides of the Royal Navy"

"Yes sir!" Warrior said as she pulled Victory towards Portsmouth. The two ship girls soon made their way towards the battle. It was then the winds picked up and it became a strong wind, strong enough for Victory to sail on her own without Warrior's assistance.

"Well would you look at that, Britannia is proud to have you sailing again" Warrior smiled.

"It seems so, now let us join the battle" Victory said.

Meanwhile

Portsmouth Harbour

"Main guns fire!" Nelson shouted as her 16 inch guns blasted at the triremes that was attacking Portsmouth.

"Have some Britannian lead, you bastards" Carysfort shouted as her 4.5 inch guns.

"Keep the fire up, girls" Howe shouted as she blasted with her 14 inch guns.

"Bloody hell, there is a lot of these buggers" Superb said as she fired her 6 inch guns.

"Look! It is Warrior and Victory!" Newfoundland said as she pointed in the direction of Victory and Warrior who were sailing at full speed. She watched the two girls sail up and began blasting away at the enemy triremes.

"We got the flagship girl of Admiral Nelson on our side! We can't lose Portsmouth now" Kent barked. The Royal Navy soon won the battle but Portsmouth was licked and this angered the Royal Navy.

Nova Scotia

Halifax

It was still dark in the city of Halifax, the home port of the Royal Laurentian Atlantic Fleet but the calm of the night was shattered when all hell broke loose.

"What is going on in the harbour?!" A policeman said as he looked at the water as he saw ships sailing from the direction of the Atlantic and they were attacking cargo ships and fishing boats in Halifax Harbour. Then they watched as the docks and any building by the coast were attacked with fire.

"I don't know but they are attacking the city! Get on the radio, John!" His partner barked.

"Dispatch, this is Sergeant Hemsworth, there is a hostile fleet in Halifax Harbour and they are attacking the waterfront and any ships in the harbour" The policeman radioed.

"Understood, the Navy and Air Force has already been alerted and are moving to deal with the attacking force" The dispatch radioed.

Just then they saw Royal Laurentian Navy ships and ship girls racing to defend Halifax. They had their searchlights turned on and they fired at the attacking ships which turn out to be triremes. Then, the roar of planes came as the Royal Laurentian Air Force planes came overhead to attack the dragons that appeared as well.

"Go get them Navy!" John's partner shouted.

"Knock them dead" John replied as they watched the RLN and the RLAF destroy the enemy fleet.

April 3rd/4th

Eastern Laurentia

Ottawa

It was the middle of the night in the capital city of Laurentia. Most people in the city were sound asleep not for three members of the UNAF as they strolled through the empty city streets. Their reason for being out so late is that one of them is rather special and she doesn't want to get unwanted attention.

"I am still sorry that we have to go out so late because of me" Marguerite said.

"Oh come on Meg, don't bet yourself so hard, it wasn't your fault, in fact, it is nice to see the city without all the buzz of the city" Emily smiled.

"Yeah, it is nice to see the city at night" Alexus said. Alexus joined the two witches on their leave after she was given the Victoria Cross by Laurentia for saving one of their soldiers. She had also been promoted to Major after the mission where she and her commandos saved three witches. These three witches had malfunctioning strikers and were forced to crash land in Empire territory then captured by Imperial forces and brought to Prince Zorzal but before anything happened, Alexus and her commandos crashed the party. Alexus gave Zorzal a warning but shooting him in the foot. Their troubles didn't end there as the helicopter they boarded suffered mechanical problems and had to take a rough landing. After destroying the helicopter, Alexus, her commandos, the rescued witches and the helicopter crew made a three day trek back to UN lines.

The three girls continued on their little stroll through Victoria Island when they noticed something across the Ottawa River.

"Hey what is that?" Emily asked.

"It looks like a… gate" Marguerite said.

"Are you girls armed?" Alexus asked just as the Imperial army rushes out of the gate that appeared and began attacking the city.

"I always bring my M1911 and my Peacemaker wherever I go" Emily said.

"I have my service revolver" Marguerite said.

"Alright, Marguerite, you call the military and tell them to mobilize while Emily and I assist any police officers busy resisting the Imperial Army"

"Oui, I will do so now!" Marguerite began radioing the Laurentian military command. Emily and Alexus made their way to Wellington Street where they saw Ottawa policemen put up a frantic and uncoordinated defence.

"This is Patrol Thirty Four to dispatch; what the hell is going on?!" A police officer barked into the radio of his car.

"What the hell is attacking us?" Another asked.

"You are facing the Imperial Army of the Empire, the UN is fighting in the Special Realm" Alexus said.

"How did they get here?" A police sergeant asked.

"See that gate?" Emily said, "They did a Berlin here and opened a gate here"

"What the fuck are they trying to do?" Another police officer asked.

"I don't know" Alexus said. Just then members of the Royal Laurentian Mounted Police arrived along with the Laurentian Army. The Imperial Army was soon destroyed but they managed to kill several Ottawa Police Service officers in the initial contact.

April 3rd

North eastern Liberion

Virginia

Norfolk

The naval base was given a rude awaking as the naval base came under heavy attack from an unknown force. However the marines, witches, sailors, naval aircrew and the ship girls fought the attackers with their own tenacity and were able defend the naval base but the USS Ranger was burnt in the attack.

District of Columbia

Washington D.C.

It was a calm night in the capital of the United States of Liberion though the carnival was in town; it was nothing out of the ordinary. That until a gate appeared Scott Circle Park and out of it was an army and dragons and they were hostile. This immediately caused panic throughout the city as people ran from the park and the attacking army and dragons. Sirens shattered the calmness of the night as searchlights that were never turned on since the last air raid drill in 1944 filled the night sky while the city's anti-air defences which had never fired in anger before began blasting away in anger The Metropolitan Police Department now had the job of defending the city as well as they could but it was tough.

South of Scott Circle Park

16th Street NW

"Why the hell are they attacking us?!" A policeman asked as he fired his revolver at the attacking forces.

"Don't ask too much questions and just shoot another officer barked as he fired his Thompson.

"Where is the god damn army?" Another officer shouted.

"They are fifteen minutes out! So just hold out!" A FBI agent said.

"This is Officer Fernandez on Rhode Island Avenue NW South bound! We can't hold them back any longer! We are falling back! Oh fuck, get the first aid kit!" A police officer radioed.

"This is Sergeant Hampton on Massachusetts Avenue NW Northbound! They are burning the buildings! Shit! These are houses! Evans, Jacksons, get the people out of here!" Another radioed.

"We need extra firepower!" A police officer shouted as he cocked and fired his shot gun. Just then, sedans rolled up behind the policemen and FBI agents.

"Who the hell are these guys?" A police witch officer asked as she hid behind her patrol car. It soon became clear as mobsters, Romagnan Mafia, Fusoan Yakuza, Orussian Mob, and Chinese Triads came out of the cars and they all had guns.

"Oh are they going to fuck with us now?" A police officer said. However the mobsters and gangsters did something the officers didn't expect, they reinforced the police officers

"What the hell? Why are you guys doing here?" A policeman asked.

"Just because we on the wrong side of the law don't mean we ain't patriotic" A mobster said.

"Yeah, my brother is in the Marine Corps" A Romagnan Mafia with a Tommy added.

"Shut up about your brother Martin, Gabriel" Another Mafia with a shotgun said.

"Yeah and we aren't letting our city getting burnt down while we are in town" An Orussian Mob member said as he prepped a Molotov, "Have you cocksuckers!"

"It will be bad for business too" A Chinese Triads man said as he reloaded his M1903 Springfield.

Meanwhile

White House

"Never thought I would be the second president to see the capital attacked" A bespectacled man said as he stood at the window of the White House. He watched the Marines line the wall as they prepared to defend the White House.

"Mister President! I suggest that you stay away from the windows, there are dragons flying around; they already attacked the Capitol Building and the Washington Monument" An aide said.

"We will not retreat but help us all, get

"This is the Virginia National Guard to all Metropolitan Police Department units in the vicinity of Scott Circle Park, we are approaching from the south and west of the area, ETA ten minutes, the USAAF have fighters inbound as well, they will be over you now" The radio from a squad car went off; just as witches and fighter planes flew overhead.

"This is the Maryland National Guard, we are coming to assist as well" Another message came in. The police officers and the mobsters would glance up to see the witches and fighters battle the dragons. However it wasn't an easy fight as some of the Liberion fliers were licked.

"Crap, she is going to crash" A police officer said as he saw a witch come closer to the ground and then crash into the back of a van, "Cover me!"

"Where the hell are you going, Lopez!" Another officer said.

"I am going to get that witch!" Lopez shouted as he ran to the crash site and grabbed the witch and ran to the defence line. However Lopez died that night as he took an arrow to the heart. Soon men and witches of the Virginia and Maryland National Guard rumbled into the battle and swept the roads clean. However Washington D.C. was licked and things will never be the same ever again.

The fires were soon put out but there was one fire that couldn't be put out, it was the fire of revenge, the people of the world were enraged and disgusted by the desperate and cowardly attacks by the Empire. The simultaneous attacks changed the people's thoughts of the war as now; they fully supported the war against the Empire. Pacifists learned quickly to keep their mouths shuts as not to end up a bloody mess. However for some, the attacks brought some good. The UNAF which the UN had been deciding whether to disband or remain before the attacks now has been cemented as an official body of the UN.

However there was some good that came out of the attacks, doubts of Tsar Nikolaevich's leadership in Orussia were eradicated, support and pride for the Ostmarkian Military rose and a witch was given a title no witch had been given before in the history of Britannia.

April 6th

London

"It is with great pleasure and pride that I, George the Sixth, King of the Britannian Empire, name you, Wing Commander Amirah Aisyah binti Sulaiman of the Royal Air Forces and the Special Air Service, Dames Grand Cross of the Order of the Bath and add Bar to your Victoria Cross, may you continue to serve our country proud" King George VI said as he knighted Amirah.

"Thank you, your highness" Amirah said as she kneeled in front of King George VI.

"You may now rise, Amirah" King George VI said as Amirah slowly rose up to face the king, "Thank you for saving my daughter"

"Your majesty, I did what anyone who was escorting your daughter would do" Amirah said.

"You are by far the most humble and down to earth person I have met so far" King George VI smiled, "Yes but you were the one to do it so that is why I am thanking you"

"Yes your majesty" Amirah said.

"Now, there is the matter of the Empire that is in need of handling" King George VI said.

"Do not worry, your majesty, we make sure that they will pay for what they done here and across the world" Amirah said.

Meanwhile

Special Realm

Imperial Capital

"Your Highness, your plan to attack the enemy nations to break their morale and to divert their forces has…" A messenger said but stopped as he trembled under glare of the emperor and the crown prince.

"Out with it!" Zorzal growled.

"Has… failed, your majesty, the enemy has captured all the gates and have already have soldiers defending it" The messenger said.

"It seems our endeavour has failed" Emperor Molt said.

"What a waste of resources but I wager that we will face a weaker force as surely they will pull back their best forces to defend their cities" Zorzal said.

"That is true, as that is what common sense and defence doctrine would dictate" Molt said.

Unfortunately for the Empire, the UNAF doesn't play by the Empire's common sense or defensive doctrine, they have their own rules.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31: Rise of Nations and Picking up Tabs

Special Realm

The UNAF soldiers in the Special Realm were completely in the dark on what had happened back on Earth as they were having a war game so the UNAF and the Blue Neuroi could work with the Red Neuroi better and remove any kink in the chain of command or in the supply and communications network. By now, the forces in the Special Realm were given a new name, the Special Realm Coalition. At the same time the United Nations recognized the end of military administration over the occupied territory of Falmarr as a new nation was born, the United Kingdom of Falmarr. This nation has a has a mixed monarchy styled government as the monarch can fire a minister however he or she cannot personally elect the replacement, the replacement is voted by the parliament. The cabinet and parliament is made up of state governors which the people of the state elect to represent them. This government style was suggested by surprisingly enough by George S. Patton of all people. The monarch of this new nation is Piña or now her title is now Her Royal Majesty Piña Co Lada of the United Kingdom of Falmarr who has her capital in Italica. Piña showed a great eye for leadership and politics as well as military affairs. She chose Tyruule to be her prime minister as that will reassure the extra-species that their welfare will be cared for and it will ease Piña's burden as Tyruule was a queen before she was captured, she was also given the duty of Minister of Internal Affairs whilst being Governor of Visalia, her former kingdom. Count Myui or now Duchess Myui Formal of Italica was appointed Deputy Prime Minister as an acknowledgement for her involvement in the creation of the United Kingdom of Falmarr; she was also given the title of Minister of Trade and Governor of Italica. The remaining ministers of the cabinet were soon filled in by those appointed by Piña. Piña opted to have her armed forces under the Ministry of Defence, which is represented by her former guardian, Lord Grey. Her Army Chief of Staff was Panache while Bozes was field commander of the Royal Falmarrian Army which had expanded as it became an independent fighting force which meant new units such as artillery, medic, logistics and supply. Other for artillery, these units were up to the UNAF standard in terms of equipment and tactics however uniforms were the same with the rest of the army which caused many MPs to crack a smile or start laughing when a Royal Falmarrian Army supply truck drives through as it was rather amusing to see a soldier show up driving a Ford truck while wearing a 1810s army uniform. However as the UNAF finish up with their war game, the news came in.

"This is BBC with the latest news, yesterday at approximately 9 am in the morning; fourteen cities across the world were attacked by the Empire. These cities were Tokyo, Moscow, St Petersburg, Taranto, Vienna, Rome, Hamburg, Toulon, Paris, London, Portsmouth, Halifax, Ottawa, Norfolk of Liberion and Washington D.C. and experts and government officials believed that these attacks were designed to break the morale of the soldiers and to divert forces away from the front lines in the Special Realm. The damages are still being accounted for but it is estimated to be in the millions bracket. The death toll is uncertain but it is estimated to be the hundreds. The governments of the affected nations have all condemned the attacks. The UN also condemns the attacks and has pledged to punish those who responsible for these attacks" The radios broadcasted.

It didn't take long for the roads in Falmarr to be clogged up with troops and vehicles heading back to the frontlines. It was jokingly called by the UNAF troops, the biggest motorized traffic jam in Falmarr and as they return to their frontline positions, they are joined by soldiers of the Royal Falmarrian Army of the United Kingdom of Falmarr. At the same time two corps of the newly reformed Royal Angeloid Army and three regiments of the new Royal Angeloid Marine Corps also joined the remobilization. The Angeloids raised a navy and called it the Royal Angeloid Navy which consisted of one fleet carrier, one battleship, one battlecruiser, two heavy cruisers, two light carriers, two light cruisers, three heavy destroyers, six destroyers and eight destroyer escorts. These ships showed heavy influence from Liberion and Fusoan designs such as their fleet carrier, Royal Angeloid Ship (RAS) Synapse looked a lot like the Midway class aircraft carrier while their battleship, RAS Tyros looked like the Yamato class battleship. These ships built out of a material that three times lighter than reinforced steel but twice as strong, this material was called Neutronium. This made the United Nations very nervous and this nervousness was made worse when they requested for the two latest classes of battleships (For Fuso and Britannia, it was three) and latest class of aircraft carriers from the United Nations' major navy powers which were Liberion's Iowa, Montana and Midway classes; Fuso's Nagato, Yamato, Tsushima and Hakuryu classes, Britannia's Nelson, King George V, Vanguard and Malta classes; Karlsland's Bismarck, H-class and Graf Zeppelin II classes, Romagna's Andre Doria, Littorio and Aquila classes; Gallia's Richelieu, Alsace and Foch classes and finally Orussia's Sevastopol, Gosudarstva Imperii and Moskva classes. Reluctantly the naval powers agreed but on the condition, they get the ships back and that UNAF observers were present to watch what the Angeloids plan to with their capital ships. The Angeloids didn't take long as within two weeks, the Angeloids returned the warships and it was almost immediate to the crew returning to the ships. They found that the ships felt like they were fresh from the shipyard. They also noticed that the ships were faster and was more responsive to changes in direction. They also found that the guns turned faster, elevated faster and loaded faster while their radars gave more refined images and they had a longer range. It turns out the Kingdom of Angeloid completely rebuilt the battleships and aircraft carriers so the UN can rest with ease. At the same time, the reconstruction of the battleships and carriers were felt by the ship girls of those ships as they too became faster and more agile. Piña also seceded the former Empire island naval base to the Kingdom of Angeloid as a gesture of friendship. The Angeloids immediately turned the island into a formidable naval base called Alliance Cove. It had massive dockyards that could easily handle a Blue Neuroi Kestrel class supercarrier or a Red Neuroi Admiral Kyiv class supercarrier. The two airbases on the island were massive and could easily handle a Blue Neuroi B-52 strategic bomber or a Red Neuroi Tu-95 naval bomber.

Now the Angeloid troops were trained by the UNAF in the ways of modern warfare. The Britannians trained the Angeloid rear echelon, communications and command staff, the Karlslanders educated their armoured fighting vehicle crews, the Orussians drilled the artillery and gun crews, the Romagnans showed them mountain warfare. The Liberions trained their marines while the ship girls, Enterprise, Ryujo, Yamato, Baltimore, Atago, Atlanta, Ōyodo, Fletcher and Kagerō trained their navy. Taskforce 141, they had the honour of training their elite units. There are additional forces to the coalition which came from United Kingdom of Albion, Scotia, Cymru and Hibernia or UKASCH, an island nation that was discovered in late December of 1945, they were farther west of the Kingdom of Angeloid. This nation was quite advanced for their world as they were in Earth's technological terms, 1910s or First Neuroi War standards. The UKASCH sent an expeditionary force called AEF which consists of two armies and two fleets from their Navy and from their air force, six squadrons. What surprised the UNAF was that UKASCH looked like the Special Realm version of Britannia as they look very similar only UKASCH had no witches but they do have female soldiers and officers. There are two other island nations from the same region as UKASCH which was the Kingdom of Tyskland which resembles a First Neuroi War Karlsland and Confederate States of Vespucius which resembles a First Neuroi War Liberion. These two nations also sent military support. Tyskland sent three armies, five squadrons and two fleets while Vespucius provided two armies, three marine divisions, seven squadrons and three fleets. The UNAF were further surprised by the fact that these nations had certain army commanders and soldiers which let just say there are two Pattons, Montgomerys and Rommels and they were surprised to see each other.

April 7th

Rondel

It was a busy day in the city of Rondel as the UNAF Military Administration handed over control to the United Kingdom of Falmarr at the same time, Angeloid, UKASCH, Tyskland and Vespucius were setting up base near the city. At the same time, UN troops were enlarging the forward supply base that built near the city. Patton, Rommel and Montgomery were in the city as to take a break before they went back to the frontlines. They were strolling through the city streets when Patton bumps into another officer.

"Hey! Watch where you are going, pal" The officer said as she rubbed her face. She had long grey hair and bright purple eyes. She was quite tall compared to Patton with her eye level just up to his nose.

"Um… Georgette … I think you should apologize" A Britannian looking officer said.

"Ja, look" A Karlslander looking officer said.

"What, why… oh shit, sorry sir" The officer said.

"That is alright, but what is your name?" Patton asked.

"Oh, I am Lieutenant Colonel Georgette Samantha Patton Jr. of Vespucius Army" The officer said. Patton, Montgomery and Rommel all were surprised to hear that there was a Special Realm Patton.

"Um, what are you friends' names?" Montgomery asked.

"Lieutenant Colonel Bernadette Law Montgomery, of the Albion Army" The Britannian looking officer said.

"Captain Erika Jane Eugenia Rommel of the Imperial Tyskland Heer" The Karlslander looking officer said.

"Mein Gott" Rommel said.

"Bloody hell" Montgomery said.

"Um… what is the matter, sirs?" Bernadette asked.

"Well you see lieutenant colonel, I am General of Army George Smith Patton Jr. of the Liberion Army" Patton said.

"And I am Field Marshal Bernard Law Montgomery of the Britannian Army" Montgomery said.

"Und I am Field Marshal Erwin Johannes Eugene Rommel of the Imperial Karlslander Heer" Rommel said.

"Wait… that makes the three of you the older male versions of us three!" Georgette said.

"Yes, that would be true" Montgomery said.

"Blimey" Bernadette said.

"Incredible" Erika said.

"Wow, just wow" Georgette said.

"Um sirs, why are you three so calm?" Erika said.

"Well, we are not surprised because this world has so many possibilities" Rommel said.

"This world? Wait you are from the other side of the gate?" Georgette asked.

"Yes, we are and it is rather nostalgic to see all these old equipment" Patton said as he watched a Renault FT-17 slowly drive past.

"Old?" Erika asked.

"Sorry but in our world, these equipment were what we used to fight in a war twenty years ago in our world" Rommel said.

"Oh…" Bernadette said. Just then other officers appeared. Patton looked to the officers and saw it was two Vespucius officers. One had short neat blonde hair in a hair style that reminded him of the Hartmann sisters, the second had messy short hair but hers was blonde that changed to purple at the ends. The first one had an awed look on her face.

"Damn Georgette, we finally we got up to you, did you know how hard to find you?" The messy haired officer said.

"Sorry Jane but we were hungry" Georgette scratched the back of her head, "And I see Dina is culture-shocked"

"Nah, she still can't get over the fact that she is in foreign lands for the first time" Jane said. "Ah, Bernadette, Erika; how are the two of you are doing?"

"I am good, thank you" Bernadette smiled.

"Gott, ma'am" Erika smiled.

"That is good to hear" Jane said before she noticed Patton, Rommel and Montgomery, "And who are the three of you?"

"Ah, well I am General of Army George Smith Patton Jr. of the Liberion Army" Patton said.

"I am Field Marshal Bernard Law Montgomery, Britannian Army" Montgomery said.

"I am Field Marshal Erwin Johannes Eugene Rommel of the Imperial Karlslander Heer" Rommel said.

"Wow, you three have similar names to these three" Jane said, "Well, I am General Jane Josephine Pershing of the Vespucius Army, I also go by "Black Jack", nice to meet you"

"Nice to meet you, General Pershing" Patton smiled.

"Hey Jane, do you want to know, these three are the other world version of us" Georgette said.

"Really now, that is just incredible" Jane said, "Say, is there a version of me over there?"

"Yes, he is John Joseph Pershing, same nickname and he is General of Armies" Patton.

"Oh my god…" Jane said, "Well, at least I know he did well"

"Anyway, who is this quiet one?" Rommel asked.

"Lieutenant Colonel Dina Danielle Eisenhower, sirs" Dina said. The three older commanders soon cracked a smile before Patton started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Bernadette said.

"Never thought our boss would be a fine lady in this world" Patton smiled.

"What…?" Dina said. The eight officers then went to a tavern and they exchanged war stories. Whilst they chatted the day away, another officer planned an operation that will change the war.

United Nations Forces Base Fort "Gorey" Glory

United Nations Special Realm Armed Forces Headquarters

"Who is it?" Katherine heard the reply from the other side of the door which on it said, "COMMANDER OF SPECIAL REALM COALITION SPECIAL FORCES"

"Commander of Special Realm Coalition Aerial Forces" Katherine smiled.

"Very funny, Katherine" The voice replied.

"Can I come in?" Katherine asked.

"Fine" The voice said.

"Well, what a way to start your new job, planning an assassination of an emperor" Katherine said as she entered the door. The Commander of the Special Realm Coalition Special Forces (COSPECFOR) looked up from her dossiers to look at Katherine who could see the determined face and the eyes filled with rage.

"This is nothing compared to when I was chosen to form Taskforce 141, had myself and the SAS boys I chose at first and within the hour of creating the unit, I had to plan a high risk infiltration mission in Ostmark" COSPECFOR said, "So what do you have for me, Katherine?"

"Well Amirah, I am here to tell you that you got your C-54 but do you have the people for the job?" Katherine asked.

"Yes I do, a friend of mine in the First Special Service Force, Karl Fairburne, he is a sniper of the unit, very good at his job and I have seen it for myself" Amirah said after she exhaled a puff of cigarette smoke.

"Is he going in solo?" Katherine asked.

"No, he is going to have a friend" Amirah said.

"Who is it?" Katherine asked.

"Top Secret" Amirah smiled. Katherine pouted in annoyance but she understood.

April 9th

Imperial Capital

Southern District

The Southern District was untouched ever since from the incident the locals called "The Great Fire". The buildings stood gutted and the streets empty. No one dared enter the area as they feared of the ghosts that could haunt the area. It didn't help that the district seems to howl and wail in the wind. The only things that moved in the Southern District are the flags planted by the enemy soldiers that attacked city all those months ago. However that all changed today.

A lone pair of soldiers stealthily made their way through the abandoned Southern District. The first one was a Liberion OSS operative, his name was Karl Fairburne or Desert Ghost by fellow Special Forces soldiers. He is expert sniper who excels in desert conditions. He operated in North Africa crippling anti-witches forces or neuroi from 1942 to 1944 before doing the same in Romagna, Venezia and later Western Europe. He had a few missions with Taskforce 141 and he is good friends with its commander, Amirah. Now he was in the Special Realm on a new mission, an assassination of a member of government. He was not alone; he had a spotter with him, one he has worked with several times, a Red Neuroi Spartan Commando by the name of Lieutenant Vacek Yablonsky, a veteran sniper of the Red Neuroi Spartan Commando (RNSC) and is another friend of Amirah. Karl and Vacek are friends but they have a sense of rivalry between them.

"Alright, here is the plan; the target is having an event in a courtyard just north of the river that splits the Southern District from the rest of the city" Karl said.

"Ain't that river half a mile wide?" Vacek asked.

"Yeah and Amirah told us not be closer than one mile from the target" Karl said.

"So, we can cause even more panic right?" Vacek said as the two snipers made their up a five storey building that had clear vision of the river and the targeted courtyard.

"You know how Amirah likes to terrorize her enemies" Karl said as he opens a door to the roof of the five floor buildings, "This is a good spot"

"Yep, now let's set up for later" Karl said.

Central Courtyard

Zorzal couldn't help but feel uneasy as he accompanied his father to a rally in the Central Courtyard to reaffirm the people's support to the Empire. He scowled when he looked up at the Southern District as he could see the enemy flags flying proudly over the burnt out Southern District. He then looked to the sole bridge that connected the Southern District that was destroyed on the same day, the Southern District went ablaze. The enemy forces that attacked the capital completely isolated the Southern District by blockading the gates with debris. Any attempts to cross the river are hampered by mermaids as they would destroy the boats with explosive magic.

"Citizens, the times are hard and I am well aware of that but" Emperor Molt began his speech.

Southern District

"Target spotted, he is the one in the mixed Roman-European monarch uniform" Vacek said as he looked through the scope of his Dragunov sniper rifle.

"I see him" Karl said as he looked down the scope of his sniper rifle, "Damn this sniper rifle is better than the Kar98k I have been used to"

"Well, that is a M82 Barrett Anti Material Rifle; it is one of the biggest and best sniper rifles that Hivescansdra has created" Vacek said. It was no joke, the M82 Barrett Anti Material rifle or as the UN troops called it, the SATR, short for Skinny Anti-Tank Rifle. It was the favourite rifle for Blue Neuroi snipers. The sniper rifle had a large calibre, a 12.7mm x 99mm or a Liberion 50 cal round, the same round used in the Liberion M2HB Browning Heavy Machine Gun. Karl was currently one of two UNAF snipers to use the Blue Neuroi sniper rifle with the second being TF-141 member, Lieutenant James "Archer" Harington. The one complain about the rifle is it is the heavy recoil.

"Alright, let's get this shot right" Vacek said as he took out his instruments and begin calculating, "Distance, 2005 m; wind speed is 5 knots, direction is exactly directly west"

"Counting that in" Karl said as he turned dials on the scope of the rifle. He then shifted his position and re-aimed his rifle, "I got the shot"

"Take it then" Vacek said.

Central Courtyard

Zorzal didn't know what happened as everything happened so fast. One moment his father was giving a speech, the next, he is splattered with his father's blood.

"Your highness!" The guards shouted as the crowds descended into panic as they watched their emperor basically explode.

Zorzal looked at the blood that was splattered over his body as he saw that his hands were trembling

"What… what had happened?" Zorzal said.

"Sire, the emperor… he is gone" A guard said.

"What?" Zorzal uttered.

"The wounds are impossible to heal" The guard said.

"What did this…?" Zorzal said.

"We do not know" The guard said.

"Gods, is this a punishment for not wining this war?" Zorzal whispered.

Southern District

"Good shot" Vacek said.

"Alright let's go" Karl said.

"Don't you want a shot at the prince?" Vacek asked.

"No, Amirah wants him to herself and you know how she is like when she doesn't get what she wants" Karl said.

"Yeah, she can be a devil if she is angry" Vacek said as the two snipers packed up and left.

Fort " _Gorey_ " Glory

"Understood, good work, Karl" Amirah said as she placed the phone down as she tapped ash off her cigarette.

"Now it is your move, Zorzal" Amirah grinned before she began to cackle, "All is fair in love and war no?"

The Empire had been dealt a mighty blow and the UNAF was back in full gear.


	32. Chapter 32

Gate 32: A place of learning and enlightenment

 **Author's notes:**

 **This is the updated roster of the 501st in the story:**

 **Lieutenant General Lord Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke (Karlslander Luftwaffe)**

 **Rear Admiral Baron Mio Sakamoto (Imperial Fusoan Navy)**

 **Brigadier General Noble Lord Heidemarie W. Schnaufer (Karlslander Luftwaffe)**

 **Brigadier General Baron Keiko Katou (Imperial Fusoan Air Force)**

 **Colonel Imperial Knight Gertrude Barkhorn (Karlslander Luftwaffe)**

 **Group Captain Duchess and 1st Viscount Amirah Aisyah binti Sulaiman of Trafalgar Square (Britannian Royal Air Force)**

 **Colonel Charlotte E. Yeager (United States of Liberion Army Air Force)**

 **Colonel Ember Vermillion (United States of Liberion Army Air Force)**

 **Colonel Imperial Knight Erica Hartmann (Karlslander Luftwaffe)**

 **Colonel Knight Hanna-Justina Marseille (Karlslander Luftwaffe)**

 **Colonel Aleksandra Garadinava (Hivescansdra Federal Air Force)**

 **Lieutenant Colonel Blazette Vermillion (United States of Liberion Army Air Force)**

 **Lieutenant Colonel Noble Raisa Pöttgen (Karlslander Luftwaffe)**

 **Lieutenant Colonel Perrine Clostermann (Gallian Air Force)**

 **Lieutenant Colonel Lady Sanya Vladimirovna Litvyak (Orussian Imperial Air Force)**

 **Lieutenant Colonel Vera Neckiton (Hivescansdra Federal Air Force)**

 **Major Eila Ilmatar Juutilainen (Suomish Air Force)**

 **Major Francesca Lucchini (Royal Romagnan Air Force)**

 **Major Baron Yoshika Miyafuji (Imperial Fusoan Marine Corps)**

 **Major Jessica Xaliana (Hivescansdra Federal Air Force)**

 **Captain Lynette Bishop (Britannian Air Force)**

 **Captain Mami Inagaki (Imperial Fusoan Air Force)**

 **Lieutenant Shizuka Hattori (Imperial Fusoan Navy)**

 **Master Sergeant Furuko Kitano (Base Guard) (Imperial Fusoan Army)**

 **Staff Sergeant Matilda (Base Guard) (South African Army)**

 **Sergeant Ikaros (Kingdom of Angeloid)**

 **Sergeant Nymph (Kingdom of Angeloid)**

 **Composition of Taskforce 141**

 **Group Captain Amirah "Mistress/Lady of Knives/Lady" Aisyah binti Sulaiman (Commander), SAS/RAF**

 **Captain John Price (Tactical Commander), SAS**

 **Captain Simon "Ghost" Riley (Tactical Second in Command), SAS**

 **Captain John "Soap" MacTavish, SAS**

 **Lieutenant Gary "Roach" Sanderson, SAS**

 **Lieutenant James "Archer" Harington, SAS**

 **Lieutenant Thomas "Toad" Tarkington, SAS**

 **Captain Alison Law Montgomery, Britannian Army**

 **Colonel Charlotte E. Yeager, Liberion Army Air Force**

 **Colonel Ember Vermillion, Liberion Army Air Force**

 **Lieutenant Colonel Blazette Vermillion, Liberion Army Air Force**

 **Lieutenant Colonel Vera Neckiton, Hivescansdra Federal Air Force**

 **Lieutenant Ronald Speirs, Liberion Airborne**

 **Lieutenant James "Sandman" Hartmann, Liberion Rangers**

 **Master Sergeant Marcus "Truck" Johnson, Liberion Rangers**

 **Master Sergeant Talbert "Grinch" Honduras, Liberion Rangers**

 **Staff Sergeant Jack Foley, Liberion Rangers**

 **Sergeant Derek "Frost" Westbrook, Liberion Rangers**

 **Corporal Henry Dunn, Liberion Rangers**

 **Private James Ramirez, Liberion Rangers**

 **Colonel Christiane Audrey Halsey, Liberion Marines**

 **Lieutenant Tom Sullivan, Liberion Marines**

 **Sergeant Joe Roebuck, Liberion Marines**

 **Corporal Eric Polonsky, Liberion Marines**

 **Corporal James Miller, Liberion Marines**

 **Private Oliver "Tank" Dempsey, Liberion Marines**

 **Captain (Navy) Christine Jane Halsey, Liberion Navy**

 **Captain Amelia Samantha Patton, Liberion Army**

 **Captain Noel Seiker, Liberion Army**

 **Captain John Miller, Liberion Army**

 **Captain Yang Xia Long, Liberion Army**

 **Lieutenant Ruby Rose, Liberion Army**

 **Sergeant Richard Reiben, Liberion Army**

 **Sergeant First Class Mike Horvath, Liberion Army**

 **Private Daniel Jackson, Liberion Army**

 **Private Stanley "Fish" Mellish, Liberion Army**

 **Private First Class Adrian Caparzo, Liberion Army**

 **Technician Fourth Grade Irwin Wade, Liberion Army**

 **Technician Fifth Grade Timothy E Upham, Liberion Army**

 **Colonel Gertrude Barkhorn, Karlslander Luftwaffe**

 **Lieutenant Hermann von Luck, Karlslander Gebirgsjager**

 **Captain Angela Michelle Rommel, Karlslander Army**

 **Captain Erwin Richtofen, Karlslander Army**

 **Lieutenant Ludwig Maxis, Karlslander Army**

 **Lieutenant Samantha Maxis. Karlslander Army**

 **Captain Simo Häyhä, Suomish Army**

 **Captain Aleksandra Konstantin Rokossovsky, Orussian Red Army**

 **Lieutenant Ivan Nikolai, Orussian Red Air Forces**

 **Captain Vasily Zaytsev, Orussian Red Army**

 **Captain Lyudmila Pavlichenko, Orussian Red Army**

 **Captain Viktor Reznov, Orussian Red Army**

 **Lieutenant Dmitry Petrenko, Orussian Red Army**

 **Sergeant Iosif Chernov, Orussian Red Army**

 **Sergeant Nicki Orlovsky, Orussian Red Army**

 **Private Nikolai Belinski, Orussian Red Army**

 **Captain Shinji Takeo, Imperial Fusoan Army**

 **Lieutenant Junta "Joey" Tanaka, Imperial Fusoan Army**

 **Major Vera Neckiton, Blue Neuroi Space Commandos**

 **Captain Justin Yakatov, Blue Neuroi Space Commandos**

 **Lieutenant Alice Junikopf, Blue Neuroi Space Commandos**

 **Major Dragoslava Svetlana, Red Neuroi Spartan Commandos**

 **Captain Patronov Moskva, Red Neuroi Spartan Commandos**

 **Captain Ilyushin Donetsk, Red Neuroi Spartan Commandos**

April 10th

As Coalition forces on all fronts began to bear down on Imperial forces in their sectors, some of their units were on a dual purpose mission as they were escorting a monarch and a mage to the Principality of Merge. These units were the Third Armoured Recon Unit, the 501st Joint Fighter Wing, members of Taskforce 141, two Karlslander officers and the 1st Royal Mounted Rifles Regiment. They were currently on board a train heading westward towards Principality of Merge. The UNAF had decided in November of 1945 to relieve the strain on the roads in Falmarr by constructing railway lines, crisscrossing the continent. The railway lines were built in a way it would have little effect on the natural life and the native tribes. This was due to the Liberions not wanting to see a repeat in their own nation when they expanded westwards, which now led to the longest and largest elevated or underground rail network the Falmarr or even Earth has ever seen being constructed as most of the rail were high above the ground or below ground with the only evidence are the hidden vents. The trains were supplied by Liberion as they could supply the trains.

"Wow, look at those big buffalos" Peter said as he looked out the window.

"Those are bison, Peter but you were close" Ember said.

"So they are called bison" Peter said.

"Well, I hope we can finalize a proper cure for Flight Lieutenant Williams" Ursula said as she looked out to the scenery that zoomed past.

"Will you think this deal will work, Duchess?" Piña asked as she handed the draft of the offer to Amirah.

"Please, your majesty, just call me Amirah, I am just a duchess by title which you awarded" Amirah said as she took out the pipe she was smoking tobacco out off as she took the draft. Amirah was getting very frustrated with everyone taking her cigarettes that she sold her cigarettes and switched to pipe smoking which Orlovsky says makes her looks very classy with her pipe.

"But you are duchess and you must be addressed as such" Hamilton said.

"Amirah here is a soldier first, everything else second" Price said.

"And that is how it should be on the battlefield" Gertrude said.

"Also she is very humble as she only sees herself as a soldier and nothing else" Vera said.

"Why are you guys ganging up on me?" Amirah asked.

"Because you are fun to tease ma'am" Ghost grinned.

"Anyway" Amirah stressed as she looked over the draft. The carriage became silent as Amirah looked at the draft.

"Well how is it Duchess?" Hamilton asked.

"It is a fair deal though I would include reduced restrictions for crossing between Merge and Falmarr" Amirah said as she slips her pipe back into her mouth.

"And you say you are not a politician, Amirah" Katherine grinned.

"I am not a politician type person, Katherine, I just have been reading a lot when I have the time" Amirah said.

"Damn Sledge, looks like you have a smoking buddy" Snafu said as he saw Amirah and Sledge smoking pipes.

"Very funny Snafu" Sledge as he returned to his newspapers. The front page story was about the attacks on the capitals.

"How about you Sir Itami, what do you think?" Piña asked.

"I agree with what Amirah said" Itami said.

"Attention, we have arrived at Gorsium Station, Gorsium Station" An announcer said as the train came into a station.

"So fast…" Hamilton said as she looked out to the train station where she saw Coalition soldiers and officers doing their various tasks.

"Alright, this is our stop" Minna stood up as she dusted her uniform. The group in the Pullman carriage packed their items and began to disembark the train. They then waited for their equipment to be unloaded from the train.

"Alright let's get going" Itami said the Third Armoured Recon Unit and Taskforce 141 boarded their vehicles. The 1st Royal Mounted Rifles got on their horses while the 501st Joint Fighter Wing got into a pair of halftracks, a Puma armoured car manned by Gertrude, Shirley, Christiane and Christine. They were all except for most of the Third ARU and most of TF-141 was in their dress uniforms, Amirah had decided wear her RAF war service blue uniform and her peaked cap which she loves to wear and often will when given the chance. They soon headed west to the Principality of Merge. It didn't take them long as they were within the borders of the Principality of Merge and they were soon in the capital, the city of Londol. They immediately attracted a lot of attention as people lined the streets as the convoy made their way to the castle.

Royal Palace of Merge

Monarch's POV

I stood by the balcony as I watched as a strange convoy made of unarmoured knights and horseless carriages made their way down the main street towards the palace. It was the delegation of the United Kingdom of Falmarr, the one that messenger told me about.

"Your Excellency, there is a strange convoy heading towards the palace" My advisor said as he ran to my side.

"I can see that Siegfried" I said as I continued to watch this convoy approach the castle gates.

"What do we do Your Excellency?" Siegfried asked.

"Well, they are not hostile so we will not do so as well" I said.

"But Your Excellency" Siegfried tried to object.

"Siegfried, I understand your fear as it is the fear of the unknown but for us to learn and progress, we will have to dwell into the unknown" I said. Just then the sounds of rapid footsteps were heard and I turned to see the captain of the Royal Guards, Valeria running in my direction.

"Your Majesty! Your Majesty, there is a convoy at the gate, they are requesting audience with you as they wish to discuss something with you" Valeria said.

"Well, let them in" I said, "Tell them to find me in the throne hall"

"Understood your majesty" Valeria said saluted as she turned before heading for the gates.

"Now Siegfried, come, we have guests to greet" I said.

"Yes Your Excellency" Siegfried said we both headed for the throne hall. I sat on my throne as I waited for our guests. Soon, the sounds of footsteps were heard and I watched as Valeria lead the delegation to the throne hall.

"Your Majesty, the travellers are here" Valeria announced. I watched as Valeria led the delegation. I noticed that the majority of the delegations were not in the same uniform. They were all in all sorts of colours from blue to black. I also noticed that their knights were not in armour and they each carried a strange wooden stick that had metal parts attached to it.

"What strange uniforms" Siegfried said to me.

"Don't be too quick to judge Siegfried, they might think our clothes as strange" I said.

"Queen Charlemagne the Sixth, I Captain Valeria has brought our guests here without incident" Valeria said as she bowed.

Third Person's POV

The United Kingdom of Falmarr and the United Nations delegates stood as they waited for the queen of the Principality of Merge, Queen Angela Charlotte Charlemagne the Sixth to act.

"Thank you, Captain and please, you don't have to be so formal all the time" Queen Charlemagne smiled.

"Yes, your majesty" Valeria said.

"You may return to your duty" Queen Charlemagne said.

"Yes your majesty" Valeria said as she left the hall.

"Now as you may or may not know, I am the ruler of these lands, Queen Angela Charlotte Charlemagne the Sixth, now who may you be?" Queen Charlemagne asked. Piña took a step forward.

"Queen Charlemagne the Sixth of the Principality of Merge, I am Queen Piña Co Lada of the United Kingdom of Falmarr" Piña said.

"The United Kingdom of Falmarr… I have never heard of such a nation" Siegfried said.

"That is because you have not been following with current events as you spend too long dwelling in your old books" Queen Charlemagne said.

"But your majesty…" Siegfried said but Queen Charlemagne cut him.

"I know history is important and we can use it as a guide but there are times we will have to forge a new path which would lead to events that would be regarded as world firsts" Queen Charlemagne said as she stood up and walked up to Piña, "Well Queen Co Lada of the United Kingdom of Falmarr, what is your business here?"

"Well, I offer an alliance pact between our two nations with it" Piña said, "However beforehand, I have two requests"

"Oh?" Queen Charlemagne mused, "And what are those requests?"

"May you allow this mage, Lelei La Lelana, disciple of Master Cato el Altestan to head to the Council of Magic so she can obtain the title of Master" Piña gestured to Lelei.

"Disciple of Master Cato el Altestan, you say?" Queen Charlemagne said.

"Yes, I am a disciple of Master Cato el Altestan"

"Of course I can allow you to obtain the title of Master" Queen Charlemagne smiled, "Anything else?"

"Allow this man, Sir Itami Youji and his men to escort Lelei La Lelana to the council" Piña said as she gestured to Itami who straightened himself. Queen Charlemagne looked at Itami as she thought about it.

"I will allow it" Queen Charlemagne said.

"Thank you, Queen Charlemagne" Piña said, "Lelei, you may take your leave"

"Understood" Lelei said as she began to leave for the council.

"Itami, escort her properly" Katherine said.

"Yes ma'am" Itami said as he and his men left to escort Lelei. Queen Charlemagne was intrigued that Itami took orders from someone else instead of Piña.

"It appears to me that the Queen of the United Kingdom of Falmarr has no control over her officers if you allow someone else to give orders" Siegfried said smugly but his smug was shattered by how Piña and the other delegates did. They looked amongst themselves and laughed.

"You are mistaken Lord Siegfried, she gave the orders because Sir Itami is not under my command as he is a part of another nation's army which is in a coalition which this officer is a commander of" Piña said.

"Who are you, officer?" Charlemagne asked.

"I am Chief Marshal of Air Forces Duchess Katherine Ivana Litvyak, Supreme Commander of the United Nations Aerial Forces and Special Realm Coalition Aerial Forces" Katherine smiled.

"Aerial Forces… What is that?" Queen Charlemagne cocked her head.

"Aerial Forces are military units that can fly" Katherine said.

"Interesting" Queen Charlemagne said, "But now my question is, why are you here"

"I am here to represent the United Nations Armed Forces as we too would like to be your ally" Katherine said.

"I take it that you two are allied to each other?" Charlemagne asked.

"Yes" Piña answered.

"Now what can the Principality of Merge benefit from this alliance?" Queen Charlemagne asked.

"Why don't we discuss this matter?" Piña suggested.

"Alright, let us discuss this matter, come with me to my study" Queen Charlemagne said as she led the group to her study.

Meanwhile

Londol

With Lelei and her escorts

"Well, ain't this a magic filled town" Snafu said as Itami, Thomas, Fubuki, Ursula, Peter, Rory, Rikaya and Tuka followed Lelei to the Magic Council.

"This is the Research and Development District, this is where most of the masters reside" Lelei said, "They are mostly isolated from the outside world"

"Most of the masters?" Thomas asked.

"Cato el Altestan is a master from this Council but he felt that learns more from the outside world" Lelei said.

"Well, that is true in the sense as you are exposed to more things which means you learn more though it depends where you are" Itami said. Just then an explosion rocked the Magic Council building. All the soldiers ducked for cover as they looked where the explosion came from but they calmed down when they saw it was not an attack.

"NOT AGAIN!" A man shouted from inside the walled district.

"MY RESEARCH!" Another shouted.

"Someone do something about the fire!" A woman shouted.

"I will use my water spell" A man shouted as a torrent of water gushed out from behind the tall wall.

"MY RESEARCH! IT IS RUINED!" The second man cried.

"And isolation does things to people" Itami said.

"Very isolated" Lelei said.

"So, you will have to see the Council and see if they accept your research and allow you to be a Master, am I correct?" Itami asked.

"Well, this is interesting, what about you Ursula?" Peter said as he looked Ursula who had her eyes full of wonder, "Ursula, you are doing it again"

"Oh? Ah… sorry" Ursula blushed as she was caught awed by something new.

"Come with me, I have someone to meet" Lelei said. The group followed Lelei into the district where she made her way to a large house. Lelei then knocks on the door.

"Who is it?" A female voice was heard.

"It is me Lelei" Lelei announced.

"My, my" An elderly lady said as she opened the door.

"It has been a long time" Lelei said.

"My, my, my, my, Lily, it is good to see you again!" The lady beamed.

"It is Lelei" Lelei corrected.

Meanwhile

In Queen Charlemagne's Study

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen, let's us begin the negotiations, what do you have to offer for my principality?" Queen Charlemagne asked.

"Well first of all, the United Kingdom of Falmarr would like to form an alliance with the Principality of Merge which also include a mutual defense pact however the Principality of Merge will not obliged to come to support the United Kingdom of Falmarr in any wars that United Kingdom of Falmarr are currently engaged or get involved, however the United Kingdom of Falmarr will support Principality of Merge if it is attacked by any foreign powers however the support may vary from financial and material support to deployment of military forces" Piña said.

"Also the member states of the Coalition Armed Forces would like to form an alliance with the Principality of Merge and our terms are just those laid by Queen Piña" Katherine said.

"That is very generous of the United Kingdom of Falmarr and the member states of the Coalition Armed Forces, Queen Piña, are you sure on those terms because I hope you can fulfil those terms?" Siegfried asked.

"Siegfried, what are you saying?" Queen Charlemagne asked as she turned to her chief minister.

"No, I am merely concern about the safety of the principality" Siegfried said.

"And what are the grounds of your concerns?" Piña asked.

"I am not sure if your army can fight seeing how short your lances are" Siegfried said.

"Lances…" Piña and Katherine glanced to each other.

"Um Lord Siegfried, we never brought lances with us" Piña said.

"Then what are those wooden staff capped with spear heads?" Siegfried pointed to a Royal Mounted Rifles rider who was holding her rifle. She looked at her rifle with puzzle.

"Oh, those are not lances or spears but those are rifles" Piña said.

"Rifles? What is that?" Queen Charlemagne asked.

"They are weapons that launch a small metal projectile at your opponents" Piña answered.

"So they are like a sling?" Queen Charlemagne tried to relate to weapons she had heard of.

"Ah no, you see…" Katherine said before Lord Siegfried sneered.

"Your Majesty, I think we should not commit into this alliance if our future allies are backwards" Siegfried said.

"Lord Siegfried, I have told you before, not everything is what they seem" Charlemagne said.

"But your Majesty, just look at their royal guards, they do not wear armour and their weapons are too short" Siegfried said.

"So you doubt our soldiers' fighting capabilities?" Piña asked.

"Yes I am" Siegfried answered. Piña and Katherine looked at each and smiled.

"Why don't we show you what our soldiers can do?" Katherine asked.

"Hmph, as if you can impress with your weak weapons" Siegfried grinned.

Back with Itami and his group

"Well you have introduced yourself" The lady smiled, "But Lily is much cuter, why don't you change your name to Lily?"

"I'll pass" Lelei said.

"Okay, everyone, come in!" The lady smiled, "Welcome!"

"S-She's very cheerful" Tuka smiled.

"That's one way to put it" Itami said.

"You know what they say, growing old is mandatory, growing up is optional" Peter said.

"True" Ursula said. The group then made their way to the house. Fubuki and Thomas slung their rifles as they watched the lady sit down and look at the letter that Lelei had given her.

"Oh my, oh my, oh my, oh my" The lady excited read the letter, "I see, I see; that's wonderful Lily"

"My name is Lelei" Lelei corrected.

"I thought you were too young to try to become a master" The lady said.

"She is the just the right age if she was a witch in our world" Fubuki said to Thomas.

"True but this is a different world so the ball rolls different" Thomas said.

"-But your achievements, which Cato has listed in his letters are impressive and they speak for themselves" The lady said.

"Just like you, when you were being considered for the head of the jet engine programme and look at the UNAF air forces now; there are squadrons full of jets" Peter praised Ursula said.

"Grand Master Mimoza" Lelei said.

"Yes?" Mimoza asked.

"Where's Arpeggio, by the way?" Lelei asked.

"Out shopping" Mimoza said, "More importantly Lily, can you help get chairs for your guests?"

"My name is Lelei…" Lelei grumbled until a big dust cloud engulfed Mimoza, "Grand Master?!"

"I'm so clumsy, I tripped" Mimoza laughed.

"Are you alright?" Itami asked as he rushed to Mimoza's side. Thomas and Fubuki also rushed over to help.

"Grand Master?" A voice said as Itami, Thomas, Fubuki and Mimoza looked up to see a long haired brunette run up to Mimoza. She seemed to have a panic attack as she screamed at the mess Mimoza had caused.

"Arpeggio" Mimoza said, "I am so sorry"

"Grand Master, I told you to not make a mess!" Arpeggio said.

"My…" Mimoza smiled nervously.

"I am going to clean now" Arpeggio barked, "And you'll just get in the way! Go outside…"

"Listen; while you were gone, Lily came by…" Mimoza said as Arpeggio looked at her.

"Lily? Who's that?" Arpeggio asked.

"It's Lelei" Lelei corrected. Arpeggio looked up to see Lelei. Peter, having a bittersweet relationship with his brother, knew a jealous sibling when he sees one.

"Grand Master" Arpeggio's expression hardened as she straightened up, "Let's meet up at the usual restaurant, I'll be there soon. Standing in front of me is a little sister who is trying to become a master while her older sister is still stuck working on her doctorate. One dabbling in romance while her big sister can't land a man, hanging out with a bunch of rich people while her sister has no money and even palling around with an elf! I need a nice long chat with her!"

"Figures" Peter smiled to himself.

"?" Ursula turns to Peter, "What do you mean?"

"Arpeggio is jealous of Lelei" Peter said.

"Lelei, is this…?" Itami nervously uttered.

"Yes, I Lelei La Lelana, have an elder sister" Lelei said, "Her"

"Oh my" Mimoza smiled.

Back in the castle

Queen Charlemagne and Lord Siegfried looked on in silent curiosity as the Piña's soldiers and the members of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing finalize the setup of their demonstration.

"What is the purpose of those barrels?" Siegfried asked as he looked at the stacks of barrels.

"All, will be apparent" Piña said, "Hamilton, you may begin"

"Yes, your majesty" Hamilton nodded as she first fixed her cap, "Rifles! Form ranks"

"Form ranks girls!" The sergeant repeated as the soldiers lined up abreast of each other.

"Take aim!" Hamilton barked as the girls shouldered their rifles.

Queen Charlemagne and Lord Siegfried watched as the soldiers.

"That is not how one holds a lance" Siegfried said.

"Fire!" Hamilton shouted.

"Fire!" The sergeant barked as the girls let off a volley at the barrels.

"Now form two ranks" Hamilton said.

"Form two ranks!" The sergeant barked as the soldiers moved into two lines deep, just then the first line got down to one knee.

"Fire at will" Hamilton ordered as the soldiers fired into the barrels. Siegfried watched in muted disbelief as he watched the barrels get decimated by the soldiers' rifles.

"My god…" Siegfried said but unknown to him, this was just the beginning.

"Cease fire" Hamilton ordered.

"Thank you Hamilton" Piña smiled.

"You are welcome, Your Majesty" Hamilton said, "Good work girls, now let the UN soldiers have a go"

"Section, face left" The sergeant barked as the section turned to their left, "Forward, march"

The section then marched in formation away from the courtyard.

"My god… was that magic?" Siegfried asked.

"No, that was not magic" Katherine said, "That was chemistry"

"Alchemy you mean" Queen Charlemagne asked.

"No, chemistry your majesty is what make these guns work and there is no need to worry, what the United Kingdom of Falmarr has, we have better" Katherine grinned.

"There are better rifles?" Siegfried asked in shock.

"Mina, show them what our rifles can do" Katherine smiled.

"Roger commander, girls, ready your guns" Minna ordered as Queen Charlemagne and Lord Siegfried watched in their eyes a rag tag unit made of various units as no more than two in the group wore similar uniforms, even then there were differences.

"Why are you presenting us a rag tag unit?" Lord Siegfried asked.

"Be careful with that mouth of yours, Lord Siegfried because this rag tag unit happens to be one of the United Nations Armed Forces' most elite units, they know so many to kill you without you knowing they were there" Katherine said.

"My god…" Lord Siegfried said.

"Alright, Minna, show them, what you girls do best" Katherine said.

"Yes ma'am, alright girls, open fire" Minna said as all the 501st witches pulled their triggers. The queen and her prime minister were unprepared by the loud noises from the automatic fire. They covered their ears as they watched the 501st just tear away at the barrels until there was nothing left, "Cease fire, we are shooting up the wall now"

"Now, do you still doubt our military strength?" Katherine asked.

"No…" Siegfried uttered,

"Good, now let's return to the negotiation table" Piña said.

Meanwhile

After being reintroduced to everyone, learning a bit of history of Falmarr and after Lelei and Arpeggio had a magic fight Itami and his group along with Arpeggio and Mimoza headed to the Magic Council of Londol so Lelei could attain the title of master.

"We are assembled here today to asset whether or not Lelei La Lelana can be granted the title of master" The head of the magic council said. Itami and others were seated behind Lelei.

"Who is that?" Itami asked.

"That is Grand Sage Horatio Junkers; he is the current Head of the Magic Council" Rory said, "He has the final say in any matters brought up in the council"

"Now, Mage Lelei La Lelana, you may begin your presentation" Horatio said as he sat down.

"Councilmen and councilwomen of the Magic Council, I, Mage Lelei La Lelana am here…" Lelei began her presentation on what she learned from her exposure to the United Nations Armed Forces. Itami and Fubuki were brought forward for demonstration on firearms and witches.

"What you are telling us is a threat to magic! If what you are saying is true than magic will become a forgotten art" A councilwoman barked.

"I disagree with you Grand Master Olga, judging from the information Lelei has brought forth, magic can still relevant in this current era, just look at the magic user Lelei brought forward, she may have a different form of magic but it is still magic and it appears that the world where the soldier and magic user came from has found a way to incorporate magic into their technological advancements" A councilman said.

"But that is their world not ours, Potter! Just because they found the right blend doesn't mean we will" Olga countered.

"Then what is the point of all the research that we spend countless hours of our lives conducting if it is pointless?" Potter asked. Olga paused as she tried to figure out a response.

"I agree with Grand Master Potter, I believe what Lelei has brought forth will assist in many of our research as it will give us more to work with and may lead to new discoveries" Mimoza said as she voiced her opinions.

"But these ideas are too radical" Olga attempted to counter.

"I find it highly contradictory that the Grand Master using unorthodox methods to uncover the secrets of the human body have the guts to call Lelei's findings radical" Horatio glared.

"I…I" Olga tried to defend herself but she fell silent after she found herself in a hopeless situation, "I give"

"Now that argument has been settled, now the council will decide whether Mage Lelei La Lelana is to be granted the title of Master" Horatio said, "All against the notion?"

A few hands rose and most of these were the hard-core traditionalists.

"All for the notion?" Horatio asked. Majority of the council raised their hands, "The council has decided, in a large majority, the Magic Council of Londol has decided that Mage Lelei La Lelana is now Master Lelei La Lelana" Horatio said.

"Thank you, Grand Sage Master Horatio Junkers" Lelei said.

"And you are to continue your research, may you blaze new paths in your quest of knowledge" Junker said.

"I will do my best, Grand Sage Master" Lelei said.

Meanwhile

"I, Queen Charlemagne of the Principality of Merge agree with these terms" Queen Charlemagne said.

"Then let us head into an era of prosperity together, Queen Charlemagne" Piña said.

"Same to you" Charlemagne smiled.

The Coalition Armed Forces now has a new ally, the Principality of Merge and within days this alliance was put to the test as Imperial forces attempted to attack the principality so to gain a vassal but this attempt was bloodily thwarted by the Coalition Armed Forces. And now the Coalition was ready on all fronts but before they attack and take the kill, something unexpected came to the Coalition's attention, a call for help from a besieged kingdom.


	33. Chapter 33

**Author's Notes: Sorry for the delay but I have been busy with life and my schedule has quite erratic. Well I hope you can enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 33: Kingdom under Siege

April 25th

The Treaty of Londol saw Principality of Merge undergo a time of rapid growth as traders and merchants came from the member states of the UNAF, the United Kingdom of Falmarr, the Kingdom of Angeloid, CSV, UKASCH and Tyskland. At the same time, the Principality was exposed to new ideas, technologies and inventions mostly from UNAF those from

The Coalition Armed Forces were almost done fully mobilizing their forces to crush the Empire however this put on hold when a Laurentian destroyer girl, Haida and the HMLS Haida rescued a very battered galleon from Imperial warships. It was through speaking with the crew that the Coalition found out that there was a kingdom south of the Empire called the Kingdom of Flonyard and it was being ransacked by Imperial forces. The Coalition quickly decided it would be in the interest of the Coalition that they intervene as it was found that practically the entire population of Flonyard are extra-species and this left no illusions to the members of the United Nations Armed Forces, the Royal Angeloid Armed Forces and the Royal Falmarrian Army what the Imperial forces intend to do. With that, the Coalition began redirecting their war effort to aid the Kingdom of the Biscotti Republic before it was too late.

April 29th

Spartacus Sea

The calmness of the sea was shattered as Coalition ships sailed through it at full speed towards the Kingdom of the Biscotti Republic. The fleet was centred on Taskforce 58 which was under the command of Fleet Admiral Tamon Yamaguchi, a skilled admiral and was commander of the Fusoan Second Carrier Division at the Battle of Midway four years ago. Now he leads Taskforce Freedom, the taskforce that was formed to break the Imperial strangle on the Kingdom of Flonyard. The taskforce consists of UNAF TF-58, the Royal Angeloid First Naval Fleet, the Albion First Fleet, the Tysklander 1st Imperial Fleet, Vespuciusian 1st Fleet, and Vespuciusian 2nd Fleet. The taskforce also had a large invading force consisting of eight marine divisions, nine infantry division, eight cavalry divisions, seven motorized divisions, seven mechanized divisions and six armoured divisions with an additional three airborne divisions to be dropped in on the invasion day itself; this was the largest invasion force the Special Realm has ever seen and quite possibly even back on Earth.

HIFMS Shinano

The flagship of Taskforce Freedom, HIFMS Shinano was the largest carrier of the Fusoan Navy. It was the first Fusoan carrier to be equipped with an angled flight deck, not the first, however as that honour goes to HMS Triumph though to be fair HMS Centaur should be have the title as she was modified to have an angled flight deck instead where just having the deck marking at an angle. Liberion has already begun reconstructing their Essex and Midway carriers to have angled strengthened flight decks.

"Admiral, we will be in landing distance of Flonyard in three days" A Fusoan Naval officer said.

"Good, that is good to hear" Yamaguchi said as he looked out the windows. Just then he saw something, it was the navigational lights of a Blue Neuroi C-130, it was then followed by more Blue Neuroi C-130s.

"It looks like the special forces are going in… and right on schedule as well" Shinano's captain said as he looked at his watch.

"Let's pray everything goes as planned" Yamaguchi said as he watched the transport planes fly overhead.

Sky over northern Flonyard

The stillness of the night was shattered as five Blue Neuroi C-130s flew into the sky. Their mission was to drop units of Special Forces into occupied Flonyard. These units were the 14th Blue Neuroi Blue Berets, 5th Red Neuroi Spartan Commandos, 1st Royal Angeloid Commandos, 1st Warrior Bunnies Ranger Regiment, Taskforce 141 and members from the various UNAF Special Forces units, all under the command of the COSPECFOR who had decided to lead the mission personally; their mission was to link up with the resistance forces in Flonyard and pave the way for the invasion force. Soon the rear hatches of the C-130s opened up and soon their payload jumped out. The liberation of Flonyard has begun.

On the ground

(Note: The people of Flonyard speak Gallian, which will be indicated with Italics)

" _Excuse me, Peter but how are your comrades going to arrive?_ " A blonde fox girl asked a soldier who was looking at the sky with his binoculars.

" _Oh they will be here soon; it is not the policy of the UNAF to leave a man in hostile territory without a reason_ " The Britannian soldier said as he continued to look to the sky.

" _Just wait, Yukikaze_ " A brunette fox girl said before her ears twitched, " _I hear something_ "

" _Brioche, Look!_ " Yukikaze shouted as she pointed to the sky.

" _What is it?_ " The brunette asked.

" _Look in the sky, there are people falling out the sky_ " Yukikaze pointed to the sky. Brioche looked up and saw hundreds of people were falling out of the sky.

" _What are they doing?!_ " Brioche shouted, " _They will kill themselves_ "

" _Oh that is what you think, sunshine_ " Peter said as the soldiers came in for a landing. The sounds of thuds and grunts were heard as the paratroopers hit the ground. They immediately began clearing up their chutes and readying their weapons. Charlton then put his binoculars away, just then a female soldier walked up to Charlton to whom he saluted, "Welcome to Kingdom of the Biscotti Republic, sorry you had to arrive in the dead of night but there is problem with racist Roman impersonators, I am Major Peter McLeay, Britannian Royal Marines"

"Group Captain Amirah Aisyah binti Sulaiman, Special Air Service, it is good to meet you again, Peter" Amirah smiled as she shook Peter's hand.

"No wonder you looked familiar" Peter smiled.

"I see you brought some friends" Amirah said.

"Oh yes, Amirah, meet the leaders of the resistance, Brioche d'Arquien and Yukikaze Panettone, they are only capable of keeping up with us, they speak Gallian, commander" Peter said.

" _Well nice to meet you, I am Group Captain Amirah Aisyah and I am the overall commander of this attack force_ " Amirah said.

" _It is nice to meet you Group Captain and your Flonyardian is excellent_ " Brioche said.

" _Well your language is similar to a language from my world_ " Amirah said.

" _I am glad that you were able to come to help us, these Imperial bastards are the worst, they treat us like animals just because we have animal parts_ " Brioche growled.

" _We believe you; we have seen what they are capable of, which is why we are here, we don't want a repeat of what we have seen in Falmarr_ " Amirah said. Yukikaze noticed Amirah's mood dropped when she spoke about the Empire, "Now everyone listen up, now that we are linked up with the resistance, we are going to begin our operation"

"Yes ma'am" The commandos replied.

"Ramstein, take your Blue Berets, and assist Brioche and Yukikaze liberate the queen" Amirah said as she took out a map of the section of Shehuan where all the objectives were.

"Roger ma'am" The Blue Neuroi Blue Berets' commander replied.

"Delilah, seeing that you are friends with Yukikaze, you take your Warrior Bunnies Rangers and assist the Blue Berets" Amirah said.

"I won't let you down" Delilah said.

" _Brioche, Yukikaze, these soldiers will accompany you to the castle to assist you in the liberation of the queen_ " Amirah gestured to the Blue Berets and the Warrior Bunnies Rangers.

" _Understood,_

" _It is good to be with you again, Delilah_ " Yukikaze smiled.

" _Yes it is my friend_ " Delilah smiled

"Ulrich, I want your Spartan Commandos, your mission is to destroy Imperial Army camps around the capital" Amirah ordered as she gestured on the map.

"We will not fail" The Red Neuroi Spartan Commandos' commander replied.

"Taylor, your rangers are move into positions to spot Imperial Army positions within 5 km of the landing beaches" Amirah ordered.

"Roger, we will keep eyes on Imperial soldiers" The Liberion Rangers' commander said.

"Satsuma, you and your Teishin Shudan are to sabotage the port city of Ulm" Amirah said.

"Hai, your orders will be done" The Teishin Shudan commander said.

"Gunther, you and your Brandenburgers will have to capture the bridges on this river, the Marseille River" Amirah pointed to bridges on a river on the map.

"Jawohl, we take those bridges" The Brandenburgers' commander answer.

"Peter, now you take this your Royal Marines and take these set of bridges on the Reverie River" Amirah said as she pointed another group of bridges on another river.

"Alright chaps, you heard the lady, we got bridges to take" Peter said.

"Now Taskforce 141, you are with me and our job is to take out the command chain, this army will be crippled by the time our landing force arrives" Amirah said.

"Understood boss lady" Price said.

"Brilliant, now let's get going, we have to pave way for our landing force" Amirah said.

"Roger" The commandos said as they split up for their objectives.

2 km from Firianno City, capital of the Kingdom of the Biscotti Republic

The capital city of the Kingdom Biscotti Republic was under the yoke of the Imperial Army and the pristine castle at its heart is now a prison for the queen of the besieged kingdom. Crime was rampant in the city as Imperial soldiers did what they pleased in the city. However unbeknownst to the occupied and the occupiers, the fires of liberation were about to ignite.

The two neuroi Special Forces teams, the RNSC, the BNBB and the WBR that had trekked for six kilometers were now at the point where they separated.

"Well Ramstein, Delilah, from here on out, you and your teams are on your own, I wish you the best of luck" Ulrich said.

"Thank you and same to you" Delilah said.

"Good luck to you, Ulrich now, get on with your job" Olivia said.

"Yes, ma'am" Ulrich said and soon the Spartan Commandos headed north to hit their first camp while the Blue Berets and the Warrior Bunnies Rangers headed into the city. Olivia Ramstein, the unit's commander is a veteran of the Second Neuroi War; she helped human resistance fighters in Europe wreak havoc on Red Neuroi logistics, communications as well has destroy vital bridges and dams to hamper red neuroi forces especially during the UNAF-Blue Neuroi joint amphibious assault on the Normandy beaches. She however was captured in late 1944 and was tortured by the Red Neuroi for six months but she held strong and she was rescued by the Lady of Knives and her Taskforce 141 in 1945. Olivia was then honourably discharged as well as promoted from captain to major. However, she re-joined the Blue Berets within days of her discharge. She is revered and respected Special Forces operative by both her comrades and former enemies.

"So what's the plan, commander?" A Blue Berets rifleman asked.

"We are going to infiltrate the castle and rescue the queen and if necessary fight our way out" Olivia said.

"Understood, ma'am" The rifleman replied. The Blue Berets and the Warrior Bunnies Rangers made their way towards the castle.

Meanwhile

10 km south of the invasion beach

With Taskforce 141

"AAHH!" A voice screamed from inside a tent.

"What are you two doing?" Dragoslava asked as she noticed Orlovsky and Vera standing outside a large tent.

"Ugh" Another grunted as a thud was heard.

"Oh, we are standing guard whilst Amirah finishes up inside" Orlovsky answered.

"HI-YAACK!" One more voice yelped before a crash.

"Why are her firearms at your feet, Orlovsky?" Dragoslava asked.

"Oh, she said she didn't want to use them" Orlovsky said after glancing at his feet to see Amirah's guns.

"GAH!" A voice shouted before a thump was heard.

"What pissed her off?" Dragoslava asked.

" **NO! MERCY! AHHH!** " A man pleaded before gushing could be heard.

"Rape-fest was about to happen when Amirah walked into the tent, she let the almost rape victims flee before this went down" Orlovsky said. Just then something splashed onto the tent's walls, it was a dark colour. Then there was dead silence. Then Amirah emerged from the tent, her face and her uniform was covered in blood and needless to say, so was her knife.

"Are you done, love?" Orlovsky asked. Amirah wipes the blood off her face before sheathing her knife and grabbing her weapons.

"Let's get going, we still more commander camps to take out" Amirah said.

"Lead the way, commander" Dragoslava said.

At a bridge on the Reverie River

" **Damn when will that bitch of a queen surrender? We already beat her stupid kingdom of lowlifes** " An Imperial spearman grumbled as he chewed on his bread.

" **Oh shut up about that will you, Augustus, as if you will get near her cunt** " Another soldier growled.

" **Even if you could, why would want a skinny bitch like her? Go after the juicier ones, you idiot** " An archer said.

"Excuse me, chaps but do any of you know when the next bus will arrive, I am late for my ship" A Britannian Royal Marine appeared.

" **What the…** " Augustus never finished his sentence as he and his compatriots were killed by gunfire as other Royal Marines emerged.

"Well damn, oh well have to wait for the landing boys for a ride" The first marine said.

"God damn it Peter, why do you like doing stunts like that?" A Royal Marine sergeant asked.

"Because Sergeant Talbert, I find it very amusing to see the confusion on their faces" Peter grinned, "Now, secure this bridge"

Back at the capital

Olivia, Delilah and their teams along with Brioche and Yukikaze were now at the walls of the castle.

" _Alright Yukikaze, do you know anywhere we can get inside short of going through the castle gates?_ " Delilah asked.

" _There is a hole in the wall, just behind some big bushes, close to the marketplace_ " Yukikaze said.

" _How did you know of this hole?_ " Brioche asked.

" _I use it so I can get to the market faster so I buy the groceries without having to go around the castle_ " Yukikaze answered.

" _Okay, that makes sense and it explains how you manage to save dinner so many times_ " Brioche said.

" _Alright lead us to where this hole is, Yukikaze_ " Olivia said.

" _Got it"_ Yukikaze said as she led the group to the hole which was quite large as the largest member of the Blue Berets only needed to duck just a bit to fit in.

" _That was quite the hole_ " Delilah said.

" _Yeah, it is a surprise none saw it so far_ " Yukikaze said.

" _Alright, let's get going, the faster we get to the queen, the better_ " Olivia said.

" _Right, this way_ " Brioche said as she led the Blue Berets and Warrior Bunnies Rangers inside the castle to where the queen was being held. It didn't take long to find her room but it was heavily guarded by Imperial soldiers.

" _Damn, they increased the guards on her door, it will be impossible to get to Queen Millhiore now_ " Yukikaze said.

" _Leave that to us_ " Delilah said as she and two of her WBRs pulled out smoke grenades, "Olivia, get ready to go when the smoke comes out"

"Roger" Olivia said.

"Smoke out" Delilah said as she and the other two BRs threw their smoke grenades down the hallway.

" **What the?** " An Imperial spearman uttered when he heard clanking. All the soldiers watched as three cans rolled to their feet.

" **WAH?!** " An Imperial swordsman shouted when those cans suddenly emitted a blinding smoke.

"Alright, let's rush them Berets!" Olivia ordered as she turned the corner and charged, her Blue Berets were close behind.

"We stay here, we will watch their rear" Delilah said as her Bunnies Rangers set up so they watched the corridors while the Blue Berets took out the Imperial soldiers.

"Have a nice flight sucker" A Blue Beret said as he threw an Imperial over the loggia.

"Oh, did you need those? Well not anymore sunshine" A Blue Beret said as she kneed an Imperial swordsman between the legs. Soon the Blue Berets took out the guards.

"Take down the door" Olivia ordered. Two Blue Berets nodded and slammed against the door and made it flew off its hinges.

"KYAAAH!" A voice cried from inside.

"HVP spotted" A Blue Beret said.

"No hostilities, room secured" Another Blue Beret reported.

"All clear" Olivia said, "Delilah, move up"

"Roger, Rangers, move now" Delilah said as her rangers formed a perimeter around the door.

" _Your majesty!_ " Brioche shouted as she and Yukikaze entered the room, " _Are you alright?_ "

" _I am fine, hungry but fine_ " Millhiore said.

" _It is good that you are in good conditions, because we are getting out of here_ " Olivia said.

" _Pick up the pace, Imperial Army bastards are here!_ " Delilah shouted. Soon the Bunnies Rangers began shooting at the Imperial soldiers charging towards the room.

" _Come on, let's get going_ " Olivia barked.

"Yes ma'am" The other Blue Berets replied and the group began moving out.

"This Beta Leader to Lady, we got the package and are heading for the meet up zone" Olivia radioed.

"This is Lady, I read you loud and clear; make sure the package is safe" Amirah radioed back.

"Roger" Olivia said.

"This is Sierra Leader, we have finished with our mission and will rendezvous with the Blue Berets and Bunnies Rangers" Ulrich radioed.

"Understood, now do your jobs" Amirah radioed. The Blue Berets and the Warrior Bunnies Rangers soon made it out of the castle and then the city to link up with the Spartan Commandoes before they headed north to meet up with Taskforce 141. They find the Taskforce holed up in a small hilltop village called Oradour. Soon the Teishin Shudan squad arrived after destroying the Imperial Naval base at Ulm. Now there was the three day wait for the landing to start.

May 1st

Meuse Bay

It was a calm morning as Imperial soldiers began to wake up to start what to them will be another ordinary day but that all changed when they began to notice that something was out at sea or to be precise, some things. The soldiers saw large black silhouettes in the distance and it seems they were moving.

Voltaire Sea

HIFMS Shinano

"Admiral Yamaguchi, the other fleet officers say they are ready to begin the operation" A Fusoan naval officer said.

"Good, now let Operation Fire Storm get underway, all ships and ship girls, begin barrage" Yamaguchi ordered. Soon the guns of a thousand ships and ship girls began blasting away. Soon planes from carriers, carrier girls or from Valos swarmed in and began attacking the Imperial Army camps. Now came the landing force and leading the way was the Liberion 1st "The Old Breed" Marine Division, the most veteran of all the Liberion Marines and these boys and girls are ready for action, if there is any as nothing happened as the LVTs motored their way to the beach.

"Damn sarge, this is real boring" A marine grumbled as their amtrac.

"Oh shut up Ericson, just think of it as a walk on the beach" The sergeant said. The LVTs soon arrived at the beach and the marines began disembarking, that is when a cloud of dust appeared and soon it became obvious, the Imperial Army was counterattacking and they chose the perfect time as the Coalition forces were only beginning to land on the beaches however unfortunately for the Imperial Army they faced the crack, battle proved Liberion 1st Marines.

"Sly motherfuckers, they waited for us to start landing before attacking" A Marine captain said.

"What do we do sir?" A lieutenant asked.

"We hold the beachhead, lieutenant" The captain said as he cocked his Thompson, "Alright boys, looks like it not going to be cake walk after all but that don't matter we are marines and what do we marines do best?"

"We fight!" The marines shouted.

"And fight we shall, SEMPER FI!" The captain barked.

"SEMPER FI!" The marines shouted as they readied their weapons. Meanwhile the LVTs stayed on the beach to provide fire support for the marines. Just then the marines heard the sounds of catapults being used.

"Take cover! Incoming!" A marine shouted as the marines dove for cover as rocks began pummelling their positions. One of the rocks smashed into an LVT, killing the crew as the amtrac exploded.

"JESUS CHRIST!" A marine support gunner shouted when the LVT exploded, "They just took out one of the amtracs!"

"CORPSMAN!" A marine shouted.

"THEY GOT JACKSON!" Another marine shouted.

"Son of a bitch! They will pay for this!" A marine swore.

"Cocksuckers!" A marine witch shouted. The barrage soon came to end when dive bombers flew in and took out the catapults.

"Hell yeah! That's Helldivers for ya!" A marine cheered.

"Come on marines, we are still in a fight" A marine captain barked.

"Highway, I want your company to get ready to smash the enemy" A marine major ordered.

"No problem, sir" Samantha replied.

"ENEMY INFANTRY!" A marine shouted. Soon Imperial forces came charging towards the marines who opened fire with their weapons. Meanwhile the LVTs opened up with their machine guns or cannons for those that had cannons. Soon the Imperial cavalry attempted to attack the marines from the south as they faced the infantry from the west however; destroyer girls that had sailed up to the coast to provide fire support began bombarding the cavalry and Samantha and her company turned their attention to the cavalry.

"Thought you could sneak up on us could yeah, well guess not you dirty bastards" Samantha barked as she fired her 76 mm cannon at the cavalrymen. The Imperial army was soon crushed and the marines re-established the beachhead and soon the rest of the landing force came ashore, all forty five divisions plus another three airborne divisions that were dropped as the marines were landing. The Coalition Forces soon began to spread out in all directions, liberating Flonyard.

However the Coalition, to precise the Blue Neuroi and Red Neuroi found something that was of great interest. Queen Millhiore when she saw Vera and Dragoslava of Taskforce 141 said that they resembled a race called the Natsukans. This immediately led to an inquiry as the Blue and Red Neuroi became curious as to what were the Natsukans and where were they. They were told that the Ancient Neuroi resided on an island northeast of Flonyard called Natsuko. It is then revealed at a Liberion Bearcat pilot had actually spotted island as he did combat air patrol over his carrier. The island of Natsuko so happened to be the island the Liberion Navy used as a grid point to navigate towards Flonyard as their ships sailed around Valos from the eastern side as the channel between Valos and Silica could allow all of Taskforce Freedom to sail through it. The Blue and Red Neuroi ships and grounds, with the Coalition's go-ahead were redirected to the Island of Natsuko with the 509th tagging along since their home carrier, USS Enterprise was pulled back to be assessed for continued use.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34: Origins of the Neuroi and Unexpected Sister

 **Author's Note:**

 **Roster of the 509th "Hell Born Witches" JFW:**

 **1\. Grace "Nanny" Boyington, 24, Brigadier General, F4U Corsair, One M2HB Browning Machine Gun, Fire Breath, Liberion**

 **2\. Akanari "Matchan" Sadaaki, 26, Commodore, N1K1 Shiden "Rex", One 20 mm Cannon, Kamikaze, Fusoan**

 **3\. Josephine J. Foss, 21, Captain, F8F Bearcat, One M2HB Browning, Thunderstorm, Liberion**

 **4\. Fukuna Shigeo, 22, Captain, J9Y Kikka "Jessie", One 20 mm cannon, Tsunami, Fusoan**

 **5\. Jane "Meat Ball Smitty" Luciana Smith, 22, Lieutenant Colonel, F7F Tigercat, Two 20 Mm Cannon, Super Strength, Liberion**

 **6\. Heidi "Brainstorm" Brestrich, 22, Captain, Ta-152 H-2, One 20 Mm Cannon, Sturm, Karlslander**

 **7\. Okunima Takeo, 20, Commander, NIk2-J Shiden Kai "George", One 20 Mm Cannon, Area Scan, Fusoan**

 **8\. Takaho Toshio, 21, Commander, A7M "Sam" Reppū, Arisaka Type 99 Sniper Rifle, Sharp Eye, Fusoan**

 **9\. Eva "Eye Apple" Apel, 18, Commander, Ju-87T-10, 37 mm Autocannon, Illusion Magic, Karlslander**

 **10\. Roselle Fosket, 21, Wing Commander, Supermarine Attacker, Vickers-Berthier Light Machine Gun, Cyclone, Australisan**

 **11\. Martha Ray "Hawk" Hawkins, 18, Major, F8F Bearcat, One M2HB Browning Machine Gun, Eagle Eye, Liberion**

 **12\. Kaiota Toshio, 17, Lieutenant Commander, N1K2-J Shiden Kai "George", One 20 mm Cannon, Thunder, Fusoan**

 **13\. Kazuko Sugino, 23, Lieutenant (Navy), H8K "Emily" Flying Boat, Two Type 99 20 mm Cannons, Super Strength, Fusoan**

 **14\. Olivia Robertson "Killer" Caldwell, 16, Flight Lieutenant, Supermarine Seafire F.47, One Vickers Machine Gun, Healing Magic, Australisan (Not present; Back in Australis as father is very ill)**

 **15\. Helen "Coach" William Bauer, 17, Captain, F7F Tigercat, One 20 Mm Cannon, War Speed, Liberion**

 **16\. Rosemary M. Hanson, 20, Captain, P61 Black Widow, M1941 Johnson Light Machine Gun, Magic Antenna, Liberion**

 **17\. Charlie R. "Skull" Stimpson, 18, Captain, F8F Hellcat, One M2HB Browning Machine Gun, Radar Scrambler, Liberion**

 **18\. Charlie Arbuthnot Crombie, 16, Flight Lieutenant, Supermarine Seafire F.47, One Lewis Guns, Eruption, Australis**

 **19\. Janie Checketts, 19, Flight Lieutenant, De Havilland Mosquito, Lanchaster Submachine Gun, Stealth, Aotearoan**

 **20\. Ikizawa "Kotesu" Tetsuzo, 20, Flight Lieutenant, J9Y Kikka "Jessie", One 20 Mm Cannon, Magic Eye, Fusoan**

 **21\. Saita "Princess Of Rabaul" Junichi, 18, Lieutenant, Ki-201 Karyū "Tracey", Type 99 Light Machine Gun, Dragon Breath, Fusoan**

 **22\. Adriana Philip "Tim" Goldsmith, 15, Flight Lieutenant, Supermarine Spitfire F.24, One Boys Antitank Rifle, Ballistic Stabilization, Australis**

 **23\. Jamie A. Shirley, 17, Captain, FH Phantom, M1919A4 Browning Light Machine Gun, Speed Boost, Liberion**

 **24\. Zaytseva Roza Maximovna, 18, Captain, Il-10 Beast, One 23 mm Vya-23 Cannon, Ballistic Stabilization, Orussian**

 **25\. Giusta Insana, 20, Flight Lieutenant, G.55 Centauro, 12.7 mm SAFAT Machine Gun, Foresight, Romagnan**

 **26\. Tiia Makkonen, 22, Captain, Me-410 Hornisse, One 50 mm Cannon, Ballistic Stabilization, Suomish**

 **The Total Number of Witches in the 509th JFW is now: Twenty Six (Four members had been transferred to other units)**

1946

May 5th

Tyros Ocean

Off the coast of Natsuko

As Coalition forces pushed their way through Flonyard, the Blue Neuroi and Red Neuroi combined fleet along with Fusoan, Britannian and Liberion ships was steaming towards the island of Natsuko. They had heard from Queen Millhiore that the island had residents that resembled themselves and they wanted to see if this was true. Along for the ride is the 509th Joint Fighter Wing or better known as the "Hell Born Witches", they were on the Blue Neuroi carrier BNS Novak as their home carriers, the USS Enterprise, HIFMS Shōkaku and HMS Victorious were pulled out from the frontlines to be assessed for continued combat usefulness though the 509th girls already knew that of the three, Enterprise and Shōkaku were going to be scrapped. Enterprise is too short for jet carrier planes and not to mention her flight deck would catch fire if the jets tried to take off from it. Shōkaku has the same problem as Enterprise does plus the Imperial Fusoan Navy had begun to standardize its ship designs as to ease construction and maintenance with their new carrier class, the Hakuryu class, based off the Shinano. Victorious on the other hand is being rebuilt so to be equipped with an angled flight deck and better electronics and defenses.

BNS Novak

"Damn, it is just not the same without the Big E and the Shōkaku around" Grace said as she looked from the flight deck of the neuroi supercarrier.

"Yeah, can't believe that after four years at war, it is the scrapyard is where they are heading to next" Akanari said as she stood next to Grace.

"Hey guys, guess what, the Big E and the Shōkaku won't go to the scrapyard" Charlie R. said as she came racing to the two veteran witches.

"What?" Both Grace and Akanari said.

"It seems the Kingdom of Angeloid have bought both carriers just before they were brought home" Charlie R. said as she showed them a newspaper.

"Well damn… but what do they want to do with those carriers?" Akanari asked.

"They didn't say" Charlie R. said.

"These Angeloids are strange people" Grace said.

"Also, just word, that the 501st will be joining us soon, it seems the 500th "Black Panther Witches" Joint Fighter Wing will be taking over from them" Charlie R. said.

"You mean that JFW made completely of Negros?" Akanari asked.

"Yeah that one" Grace said.

"This is Admiral Donetsiva to all members of the 509th Joint Fighter Wing, Major Yoshika Miyafuji and Sergeant Ikaros; we are approaching the island of Natsuko, prepare for carrier operations, remember you are on a diplomatic mission so watch those trigger fingers" The Admiral of the taskforce radioed.

"That's our cue girls, now let's get going" Grace said as she threw her cigarette bud into the sea as she and the rest of the witches ran for the flight deck to get on their strikers.

"Are you ready for today's mission, Yoshika?" Grace asked.

"I am ready and so is Ikaros" Yoshika said.

"If Mistress is ready then so am I" Ikaros said.

"You look very eager to meet the Natsukans" Akanari said.

"Oh, I am just curious about them" Yoshika said.

"Alright, let's go Hell Born Witches" Grace said as the girls began launching off the deck of the BNS Novak. Yoshika and Ikaros were the last two to take off. The fliers zoomed past the warships and headed towards the island of Natsuko. They continued on their course until they were radioed by a fighter squadron

"This is Natsukan Aerial Defense Force 1st Fighter Squadron; you are trespassing into Natsukan air space, you will be directed to the nearest airfield, signal that you understand" A radio message that heard by the witches. The witches all looked around and found the squadron quite far behind and desperately trying to catch up.

"What do you want to do, Grace? Slow down and let them catch up?" Akanari asked.

"Sure" Grace said, "Alright everyone, cut back on the throttle and let our escorts catch up"

"Understood" The UNAF fliers replied as they slowed down to the speed of the Natsukan fighters.

"This is Brigadier General Grace Boyington and this my unit the 509th Joint Fighter Wing, we are representatives of the United Nations Armed Forces, we are here on a diplomatic mission, please treat us with fairly" Grace radioed.

"This is Captain Furutaka; we will escort you to Akiko Air Base" The pilot replied. The Natsukan fighters then flew ahead of the witches and lead to the island that resembled Wake Island but this island was many times bigger than the Liberion island outpost. The witches looked at the island and the first thing that came to their minds was island fortress as the island was completely covered by military installations, with the coast completely was lined with piers, dry-docks and construction berth, the inland lay runways, hangars, bunkers, everything that would make the island scream military base.

"Hot damn, that is one militarized island" Rosemary said.

"Look at their navy, it is quite a powerful force" Ikizawa pointed to their ships.

"They look rather familiar though" Saita said.

"I agree: they do look familiar" Kaiota said.

"Hey, look at all their planes; that are at least six squadrons of fighters and bombers each minimum" Jane gestured to the planes parked along the runway.

"They shouldn't park their planes like that; they will get easily destroyed in an air attack" Josephine said as she recalled Pearl Harbour.

"509th Joint Fighter Wing, I have spoken to my superiors, you may land on Akiko Air Base" The Natsukan flight leader radioed.

"Thank you for your assistance, Captain Furutaka, may we meet again" Grace said.

"Rojā" Furutaka said as his squadron peeled away to most likely return to their patrol.

"Alright, let's get our feet on the ground" Grace said as the girls began landing on the longest runway on the base. They came to a stop and they began taxiing off the runway until they were stopped by a convoy of armoured cars and military cars.

"It seems that the brass has arrived" Akanari said.

"They do look like Vera and Dragoslava" Yoshika quietly commented as they watched as officers and soldiers approached them. They had pale skin and had neuroi hexagons at the corners of their face and the lines of the hexagons on their face matched their eyes and hair. Yoshika noticed that some of the soldiers were witches as she could see familiars sticking out from under the helmets.

"Are you the fliers, our pilots radioed in about?" A female officer which the witches presumed who was from the army asked.

"Yes, I am Brigadier General Grace Boyington, commander of the United Nations Armed Forces' 509th Joint Fighter Wing, my unit has been tasked with establishing contact with your nation" Grace said.

"Well, if that is the case then, I am General Keiko Aoba of the Natsukan Ground Defense Force of the Kingdom of Natsuko and I must be honest, it is nice to see friendly faces after so many assaults by the Empire and its stupid cronies" Aoba said.

"Oh the Empire? You won't need to worry about those bastards for long, we along with our allies in the Coalition are kicking their asses" Grace grinned.

"There are more than the United Nations Armed Forces? Who else is there?" Aoba asked.

"Yeah, there are the nations from this world…" Charlie R. said.

"Excuse me? What do you mean "From this world"?" Aoba asked.

"Well you see, we from the United Nations Armed Forces were at war with a hostile neuroi, we called the Red Neuroi, well we were actually just ended the war when two hours later the Empire opened a gate in the heart of Berlin where our armies in Europe had finished the war and they attempted to conquer our hard fought liberated lands but they were slaughtered before they could even hold one inch of ground. This royally pissed out us so we returned the favour and invaded them back. Now we hold most Falmarr and are now liberating the Kingdom of the Biscotti Republic and the rest of Flonyard" Grace said.

"So you are the reason why the Empire has practically ceased attacking us" Aoba said, "I must thank you then because you have removed a threat over our heads" Aoba said. Soon a crude agreement was made between Grace and Aoba which was then sent up their respective chain of commands. The Kingdom of Natsuko agreed to allow the Coalition Armed Forces fleet off shore to come into Natsukan waters and use their dock facilities however; that was lack of berths large enough for the larger Coalition ships. However the Natsukans did show hostility to the Fusoans which confused the United Nations Armed Forces, especially the Liberions who respected the Fusoans as it was the Fusoans who took the brunt of the Pacific War for four years before the Liberions came in and took over the brunt of the war in the Pacific. So when Liberions saw this they responded in kind and acted hostile to the Natsukans. This began tensions between the UNAF and the Natsukans which both sides don't want especially when they know it would be a bloody war and the UNAF don't want to lose the Blue Neuroi and Red Neuroi support so they sent the 501st JFW to find out the root of the problem.

May 7th

City of Akagi

Okinami Palace

In the heart of the capital city of the Kingdom of Natsuko was Okinami Palace which resembled the Imperial Palace in Tokyo city, was the residence of the Natsukan royal family and now it will be the place where great secrets will be unfolded.

"Your majesty, the United Nations Armed Forces' Supreme Council which I am a part of, is uneasy about the tensions between our forces and the Natsukans especially to the Fusoans and would like to resolve this issue quickly as to ensure we can work together without problems" Katherine said.

"The Fusoan pigs are very good at hiding their atrocities if their allies don't know what they have done to our people" The Natsukan prime minister, Jisaburō Yamamoto sneered.

"What atrocities are you talking about?" Mio asked.

"See your majesty, even their descendants don't know about it" Jisaburō said.

"Enough Prime Minister Yamamoto, we are here to mend relations not tear them apart" Akahana Mikazuki, the Empress of the Kingdom of Natsuko said.

"But your majesty, what the Fusoan dogs did to our people a century ago is unforgivable!" Jisaburō said.

"Yes but so is starting a war with a powerful coalition" Akahana argued, "Do you want to be held responsible for the blood bath that would take place on our lands?"

"But your majesty…" Jisaburō said but Akahana raised her hand as she stood up.

"Now, Rear Admiral Mio Sakamoto, to answer your question, we will need to go back in time to late Sengoku Era Fuso and yes, your world Fuso. Now you may not know this but we Natsukans, the Hivescansdrans and the Sevastans are directly related to each other in fact the latter two are descendants of Natsukans but as you can see, they have evolved from their space journey" Akahana said.

"That means that the blue planet we came from was Earth?" Xaliana asked.

"It appears so" Dragoslava said.

"As I was saying, we Natsukans or as to be more precise Neuroi were came to be when a meteor containing Neutronium broke up and fell into the area where Lower Honshu, North-eastern Kyushu and North-western Shikoku are now located and that Neutronium would then form us Neuroi as early humans would come into contact with the Neutronium and change them. Thus leaving us Neurois as we are with very pale skin and with neuroi patches on the lower corners of our faces, and along the back of our limbs, we also were more reliant to the environment and to attacks. We lived mostly in the region where the meteorites fell. The Fusoans calls us Yuki or in English Snow. Now because we are able to last longer than normal Fusoans, daimyos would often recruit us to beef up their armies so they can defeat their rivals. Now we were a feared and respected but that changed when Oda Nobunaga came to prominence, he began to unify Fuso and he saw us as a significant threat even though we sent many letters informing that we would not get involved but he was having none of that and began to eradicate our people. We fought but we knew that we needed to flee from Fuso or face extinction but we knew we could outrun Oda Nobunaga's navy with our mediocre fishing boats so we decided to see if we can use the Neutronium to aid in our escape and we did thus creating Sengoku era spaceships but we could build seven spaceships while at the same time we found a gate that led to these islands. However we need time to evacuate what was left of us from Fuso so it was devised that a few of our most elite soldiers would assist Akechi in his coup against Oda Nobunaga, leading this squad of soldiers was Akiko Natsuko" Akahana said before the Fusoans and Neuroi present gasped.

"Akiko Natsuko?! The one that bested a witch in her human form?" Vera, Garadinava, Xaliana and Dragoslava gasped.

"The snow-skinned assassin?" Mio, Shizuka, Mami, Keiko and Yoshika uttered.

"Yes, Akiko Natsuko, she killed Oda as an act of revenge as Oda killed her father and mother, she also fought and defeated Mori Ranmaru. Akiko and her soldiers then fell back to the gate that opened to this world as some of Akechi's troops began attacking Neuroi evacuates despite he ordered them not to but they were angry over the death of Mori so they attacked the our ancestors but Akiko put a stop to that and fought to her last breath as well as destroying the gate so that the Fusoans couldn't pursue. That is why we call ourselves Natsukans and why we are hostile to the Fusoans" Akahana said, "And I suspect that those who escaped to space became the Hivescansdrans and Sevastans you now come to know as"

"So it means that if Oda didn't attack your people, we would have not fought the Sevastans at all" Katherine said.

"So now you see? The Fusoans dogs caused your world to suffer from Neuroi attacks, I am surprised you even are talking to them" Jisaburō said.

"You are wrong Jisaburō, if wasn't the neuroi, our world would be a very different place, instead of us being allies, we could have been bitter enemies and some these girls wouldn't be here with me standing in front of you" Katherine said, "And as they say, there is a silver lining in every cloud"

"Also how can you be sure that is actually happened?" Hanna-Justina asked, "For all we know, you tried to invade Fuso at that time but failed"

"Hanna! Watch your mouth" Keiko said.

"How dare you say that her majesty is a liar, you witch" Jisaburō barked.

"Well, what proof does she have?" Hanna questioned. Jisaburō tried to counter Hanna's question but Akahana spoke.

"She is right to question, seeing that the Fusoans here are not aware of the existence of our ancestors in Fuso and we also lacks the documents, it can be seen that I am making up this story" Akahana said.

"Actually, what your majesty said is all true" Yoshika said. Everyone in the room became silent as they all turned to the young Imperial Fusoan Marine major.

"What do you mean Yoshika?" Mio asked, "You have evidence of their existence"

"Yes I do" Yoshika said as she took out from her satchel a scroll that was sealed, "This is a scroll belong from my ancestors from the Sengoku Period, this is the Scroll of Truth, it is a scroll with the story of the Natsukans in Fuso from when they first emerged to when they left and all of it is exactly like how Empress Mikazuki tells it however there is something she didn't mention, there were in fact Fusoans on the side of the Natsukans"

"What? That is preposterous! What lies have your ancestors have been feeding you?" Jisaburō said.

"Jisaburō" Akahana apprehended, "Let the girl speak"

"Yes your majesty" Jisaburō said before finally sitting down.

"Now as most Fuso's clans were against the Natsukans, the Akimoto clan and the Miyafuji clan were not amongst those against the Natsukans in fact we were very close which resulted in marriages between the three which is why Miyafuji and Akimoto witches are very powerful magic users as the Natsukans' traits also translated into stronger and longer lasting magic" Yoshika said.

"That explains why you were able to regain your magic in that battle near the Rhine" Mio said.

"And how can you authenticate this?" Akahana said.

"This scroll that I hold can only be opened by someone of Akimoto or Miyafuji blood, any other clan descendants and it will not open" Yoshika said.

"So? That means only at the moment only you can open this scroll which doesn't prove much" Jisaburō said.

"Hold on a moment" Akahana said as she seems to realize something, "Sergeant Tokitsukaze, find your captain now and bring her here"

"Yes majesty" The sergeant said as he made his way out of the throne room.

"Why are you getting that Marine captain?" Jisaburō said.

"You will see, Corporal Amatsukaze, Corporal Hatsuzuki, find the head researcher and bring him here as well"

"Yes your majesty" The two marines said before leaving the throne room as well.

"Her father as well? What do you have planned, your majesty?" Jisaburō asked.

"Can't spoil it for you, Jisaburō" Akahana smiled. Just then the doors open again and this time the 501st JFW were stunned at what they saw. It was a girl that looked like Yoshika though she had a large chest with white hair that reached her shoulders.

"Captain Masako Miyafuji here and present your majesty, what can I do for you... You are Yoshika Miyafuji aren't you?" Masako said as she approached Yoshika.

"Yes I am, why?" Yoshika asked.

"It is so great to meet you sister!" Masako cheered as she wrapped her arms around Yoshika.

"Sister?" Yoshika gasped, "Wait; are you the sister that my I mean our father told me about?"

"Yes, I am that sister" Masako said.

"Alright, help me prove me something" Yoshika asked.

"What is it, ane-san?" Masako said.

"Open this scroll and prove that the Miyafuji and Akimoto clans helped the Natsukans in their evacuation of Fuso" Yoshika said as she pointed the scroll to Masako.

"Of course, ane-san" Masako said as she took hold the scroll. Suddenly the seal that held the scroll began to glow before it vanished and then voices were heard.

" _21 Minazuki of Tensho 10 or as the Natsukans call 1582, this is it, this will be, with the gods' permit, the last year of the Natsukans massacres as they will be leaving Fuso as much it pains me to let Reiko, my snowflake angel go but it was for her safety and our child in her. I know it is foolish to challenge Oda as he is a madman, the Natsukans are a peaceful people and they never wanted to impede his goals of reunifying Fuso but it seems that the fear of the unknown has a death grip of this coward, may Akiko Natsuko succeed in her mission as I Isami Miyafuji, Daimyo of the Miyafuji clan succeed in mine…_ " The voice of the scroll said.

"Isami Miyafuji… wait he is a Fusoan?! I thought he was a Natsukan" Jisaburō exclaimed.

"So now we know who Reiko Miyafuji's husband, a hero among our people actually is a daimyo of the Fusoans you hate so much" Akahana said.

"…" Jisaburō was speechless as the scroll then reclosed and the seal was redone.

"Yoshika's sister… is a neuroi girl" Mio gasped.

"I see you have met you sister Yoshika" A voice said and this surprised the Fusoans and the senior officers of the 501st JFW as it was the voice of a dead man.

"What the hell?!" Katherine shouted, "How the fuck, are you still alive?"

"Mein Gott" Minna said.

"Doctor Miyafuji?! How is this possible?!" Mio gasped.

"FATHER?!" Yoshika gasped before she fainted.

"Ane-san?" Masako said as she grabbed Yoshika's shoulders to stop her fall.

"Mistress" Ikaros said.

"Wha…I fell for it again, god damn it" Amirah grumbled.

"I hope that was not a way to lighten the mood, Amirah" Aisyah said.

"Aisyah, you know me, I won't do that" Amirah said.

"Yoshika!" Shizuka shouted as she ran to Yoshika's side.

"How do you know Sir Ichiro Miyafuji?" Jisaburō demanded.

"He was the reason why we could defeat the old Red Neuroi forces as he invented the striker unit which is the mechanical device that we wear around our legs which allows us to fly in the sky or speed across the battlefield which gave us a fighting edge against the old Red Neuroi" Katherine answered, "But he died in a lab explosion in 1939 but it seems it has been a lie"

"What is the meaning of this, Ichiro?! Why did you fake your death and what are you doing here?" Mio barked.

"Sakamoto calm down, all will be explained, isn't that right Amirah" Ichiro said.

"What?!" Mio exclaimed as she turned to Amirah who was smoking her pipe while Aisyah standing next to her sighed.

"You are involved as well?" Minna asked.

"WHY DID YOU NOT SAY ANYTHING?!" Mio howled.

"Shizuka… Ikaros… Masako, I am not dreaming am I?" Yoshika said as she woke up.

"Yes however my involvement in Ichiro's story is to a later segment, to know his story, you must start from beginning" Amirah said as she removed her pipe, "Ichiro, if you may, tell your story"

"Yes, please do tell your story Sir Ichiro Miyafuji" Akahana said.

"I knew this would happen but first some context, time on Earth is seven years faster than here on this planet so that is why Yoshika is older than Masako even though she was my first child" Ichiro said.

"Wait, that means I would be the younger sister not Masako" Yoshika said.

"Yes but ane-san is older and besides I would be considered as a step sister which still means that I would be the younger sister" Masako said.

"That makes sense" Yoshika said.

"Now, my story starts here in Akagi or to be exact in my lab in the outskirts of the city, it was 1913 here or on Earth, 1920…" Ichiro started his tale.

FLASHBACK

 _June 5_ _th_ _1913_

 _Outskirts of the city of Akagi_

 _Natsukan Defense Forces Research & Development Base "Shikinami"_

 _This was where the Natsukan Defense Forces conduct research and experiments and today they were testing new equipment and leading the testing was a renowned researcher and technician of the NDF R &D division, Ichiro Miyafuji._

 _"_ _Sir, everything is place and ready for testing" A technician said._

 _"_ _Good, but make sure, we don't want anything to go wrong; I am not in the mood to find a way to make your death by electrocution heroic and patriotic" Ichiro said. This made the technicians around him ease up and laugh, "Alright, let's start testing"_

 _"_ _Hai" A technician said as he activated the equipment from his console. The device soon came to life though it was rather sluggish to start, "The device has started and all seems well"_

 _"_ _Alright, let's see what this radio interceptor can do" Ichiro said._

 _"_ _Rojā" The technician said as he began to increase power. However it was soon apparent that was something was wrong. "Sir, there is something wrong; the interceptor is sucking power from the base!"_

 _"_ _Turn the machine off!" Ichiro ordered._

 _"_ _It is not responding" The technician replied. Ichiro glanced to the device and saw it beginning to shake violently. "Evacuate the bunker now! You all go now!"_

 _"_ _Sir what about you?" A technician asked._

 _"_ _I will try to see if I can stop the interceptor" Ichiro said._

 _"_ _But sir!" Another technician argued._

 _"_ _Go! Just go now!" Ichiro barked as he ordered the other technicians to leave the bunker. Ichiro then frantically attempts to stop the machine but nothing worked. Ichiro looked as the machine began to glow, "Masako, please forgive your foolish father"_

 _There was a massive explosion but there were no marks and there was no Ichiro_

Present time

"How come I don't remember this?" Masako asked.

"You were just a year old at the time and I am still sorry for abandoning you for sixteen years" Ichiro said.

"Father, I have forgiven you already and besides it was out of your control" Masako said.

"So you were teleported to our world?" Katherine guessed.

"Yes but that is just the beginning" Ichiro said, "So I found myself in Yokosuka, Fuso in 1920 and I was a first scared to be honest as you now know about what the Fusoans did to my kind but I was quick to realize the Fusoans have long forgotten about that incident so they didn't pay much attention to me but I decided to disguise my neuroi features by using a disguise by changing my skin colour and all. It worked for a while within by 1922; I was working in Fuso's Mitsubishi Heavy Industries. I worked at the company while at the same time trying to find a way to return home but something came up that put my research on hold"

"What is that?" Katherine asked.

"I fell in love" Ichiro said.

Flashback

 _1924_

 _Yokosuka_

 _Ichiro was walking in the streets of Yokosuka during Tanabata, admiring the sights instead of looking where he was going but what happens will impact future events._

 _"_ _Oomph" Ichiro grunted as he bumped into someone and he fell onto his bottom, "Ah…"_

 _"_ _Oh no" Ichiro looked up to see a young woman sitting on her bottom with her items scattered on the ground._

 _"_ _Oh let me help you, it is my fault I wasn't looking" Ichiro said. The two then looked at each other and it was simply love at first sight. Soon the pair would soon meet each other every now and then and in 1926, they were married and three years Yoshika came to the world._

Present Time

"Wait, how much of Yoshika is Natsukan?" Minna asked, "As Yoshika said that she part Natsukan"

"Yoshika is five sixths Natsukan" Ichiro answered, "Her mother is three quarters Natsukan"

"Anyway, that same year I began development on what would be my greatest invention" Ichiro said.

"The striker unit" Mio said.

"Exactly" Ichiro said.

"On the same year I was born?" Yoshika asked.

"Yes, you and your mother gave the inspiration for the striker unit" Ichiro said.

"That means that my Daishi tank striker units were created thanks to ane-san?" Masako asked.

"Yes" Ichiro said.

"Then thank you ane-san" Masako hugged Yoshika who smiled as she rubbed Masako's head.

"So it took six years of trial and error but I made it with my first line of strikers in 1938, the Ki-10 Army Type 95 Fighter, the A5M Type 96 Carrier Fighter, the Ki-27 Army Type 97 Fighter, the D1A Navy Type 94 Carrier Bomber and the Ki-21 Type 97 Heavy Bomber however only the fighters were prioritized as we needed to command the air at the time" Ichiro said.

"That still doesn't explain why it says you are dead from an explosion in a Britannian underground laboratory in 1939" Minna said.

"For that, I will need Amirah's help" Ichiro pointed to Amirah who began took her pipe out.

"Yes, I was involved in his "death" back in 1939" Amirah said as she bit down on her pipe again.

"Wait" Katherine said, "If Amirah was involved in your "accident" she would be 12 years old at the time, you wouldn't be in the SAS at that time, you said you joined the SAS in 1942"

"That is the official story, ma'am however actually I was part of the SAS since 1937 as part of their covert operations and a secret project called Project Little Trojan but it was stopped in 1939 as the war started and I was the only one to be trained" Amirah said.

"What was the point of Project Little Trojan?" Gertrude asked.

"It is for covert operations" Amirah said, "Who would suspect a young child playing nearby your secret headquarters is actually spying on you"

"However that would mean that you didn't have a proper childhood" Katherine said.

"Did we all?" Amirah asked.

"So what is your involvement in Ichiro's "death", Amirah?" Mio asked.

"It was in Portsmouth, March 1939"

Flashback

 _March 1939_

 _Britannia_

 _Portsmouth_

 _Ichiro Miyafuji was in Portsmouth and he was on a knife edge as he was being threatened by Britannian anti-witches supporters (AWS)._

 _"_ _Now listen here, you bastard, I suggest you stop your work on those metal socks and do real work or you and your family will cease to exist" A Britannian Army officer said as he spoke to Ichiro who was being pinned to a wall by two Britannian soldiers._

 _"_ _What have witches done to you? All they want to do is fight for their countries like you-URGH!" Ichiro grunted when the officer punched his stomach._

 _"_ _Don't waste your breath, you sissy of a man, those girls should be in school so they can be good wives and entertain their husbands, that is what they should be doing not fighting a war" The officer said._

 _"_ _Hey misters, what's going here?" A voice asked. The AWS soldiers and Ichiro looked to the entrance of the alley to see a young girl standing there with her bicycle._

 _"_ _Run along to your parents little girls, we are just old friends getting reacquainted" The officer said._

 _"_ _That's a very rough way to meet a friend, mister" The girl said._

 _"_ _Get lost girl, this is none of your business" The officer growled._

 _"_ _But mister, you shouldn't be doing that to a friend" The girl said._

 _"_ _That's it, no more games girl, Smith, Livingston, turn her lights off" The officer ordered._

 _"_ _Sir, it's a girl" One of the soldiers said._

 _"_ _But she is a witness and we don't want that do we, Smith?" The officer growled._

 _"_ _Come on Allen, let's get it done with" The second soldier said. The two soldiers let go of Ichiro who fell to the ground while the officer watched him, "Alright little girl, time for you to meet Jesus"_

 _"_ _I am not Christian" The girl said before she pulled out two M1911s from her coat and shot the two soldiers at their chests. She then began to approach the officer who wasn't feeling so brave now that his two lackeys were dead._

 _"_ _Stay back!" The officer barked as he grabbed Ichiro and aimed his pistol at his head, "Stay back or I will shoot this man"_

 _"_ _Mister, are you afraid of me? Well, you should" The girl smiled innocently before raising her guns to the officer's chest as her familiars came out, "For I am the Little Tiger"_

 _"_ _You are a monster" The officer said._

 _"_ _Pot meet kettle" Little Tiger said before shooting the officer. Ichiro watched as this young twelve year old girl kill three men and now feared he was next._

 _"_ _What… What are you going to do to me?" Ichiro asked._

 _"_ _Don't worry Ichiro Miyafuji, I won't hurt you, you are part of the war effort" Little Tiger said._

 _"_ _How do you know my name?" Ichiro asked._

 _"_ _Oh sorry, where are my manners?" Little Tiger said, "I am Flying Officer Amirah Aisyah binti Sulaiman of the Special Air Service Covert Operations Division and I am here to warn you that Air Marshal Trevor Maloney and his cronies are on to who you are"_

 _"_ _I have been a researcher for quite some time, I am surprised only now they are finding out" Ichiro joked however he was not sure that was Amirah was talking about._

 _"_ _I am talking about how you are a Natsukan and how you came from another world" Amirah deadpanned._

 _"_ _How did you know?" Ichiro asked, "I thought what had happened to my people had been forgotten._

 _"_ _That is what legends and myths are for" Amirah smiled._

Present time

"I agreed and later that year, I faked my own death with Amirah's help and returned home" Ichiro said.

"Yes and I came in and destroyed any of his research he left behind and the machine that allowed him to travel back home" Amirah said, "Also I promised him that I would watch over Yoshika and Mio whenever possible. Did you how close I was to go against my training to go kick your ass Perrine when you challenged Yoshika to that live gun duel of yours"

"Thank god, it didn't happen" Perrine shuddered.

"So that means that all the advances in our technology are all thanks to your exposure to the Earth's technology" Akahana said.

"Yes, it was, your majesty" Ichiro said.

"Well, it seems that if it wasn't for the Fusoans, we wouldn't have what we have now" Akahana said, "Isn't that so, Jisaburō"

"I understand my errors now, your majesty, I will not take things by face value anymore" Jisaburō said.

"Now that is settled" Akahana said, "Let's return to what you had come here for, to ease tension between our people and your soldiers, however before we continue, I have a request"

"What is it, your majesty?" Katherine asked.

"This is a request for the Fusoans; near Kyoto there is a hidden grave near the site of the Honnō-ji temple, north of the temple to be precise, I would like you to uncover that grave and once you have done that, come back to discuss" Akahana said.

"Understood your majesty, I will relay this to my government" Mio said.

May 9th

North of the old site of Honnō-ji Temple

Fusoan riflemen and engineers combed the area for a hidden grave; it didn't take long as they came across an out of place stone structure on top of a grassy hill. The soldiers then began excavating the area and what they found shocked them, it was a mass grave and it was a Natsukan grave as it was the same location that witches with Magic Antenna constantly detect neuroi presence but find none that is because the interference came from the grave. However the soldiers noticed something else there were two skeletons that didn't match the other skeletal remains as unlike the Natsukan bones which were black in colour, they were human remains and it didn't take long to conclude that the two were the remains of Oda Nobunaga and Mori Ranmaru. Then they discovered the destroyed gate on the other side of the hill. This shocked the Fusoan soldiers there and soon the entire Fusoan nation. The news also made it to the front page on many newspapers around Earth.

May 11th

City of Akagi

Imperial Parliament Building

The 501st JFW were back in the palace of the Royal family of the Kingdom of Natsuko but this time they were not alone as Emperor of Fuso, Emperor Shōwa or as those outside of Fuso know him as Emperor Hirohito and his daughter Princess Saruka Nagako, hence the 501st Joint Fighter Wing were dressed in their dress uniforms with all their medals and honours.

"Emperor Shōwa, I am honoured that you have personally come here to discuss this matter" Akahana said. Empress Akahana Mikazuki was also dressed in her imperial attire.

"Empress Mikazuki, I am also honoured that you have allowed me to come here and I must say that your palace is a beautiful palace" Hirohito said before he got down to his knees in front of Empress Mikazuki.

"Emperor!" Mio said she and the other Fusoans present rushed to his side but he raised his hand and the Fusoan witches stopped.

"Do not worry, I am not ill" Hirohito said.

"Emperor..." Keiko uttered.

"Father…" Saruka Nagako, Hirohito's daughter said as she watched her father sit on his knees.

"Empress Mikazuki of the Kingdom of Natsuko, I, Emperor Shōwa of the Empire of Fuso would like to personally beg forgiveness for the cruel and inhumane treatment of Natsukans by my countrymen during the Sengoku period" Hirohito said with his head held down, "I know that what I am doing here will never be enough to amend the trauma, hardship and suffering of those who had lost loved ones from the massacres done by Oda Nobunaga but I hope that this will ease relations between our two great nations and if this is not enough, my government has decided to turn the grave near old Honnō-ji Temple into a memorial called the Memorial for National Natsukan and Museum so that it acts a reminder to my people and to people of Earth and if you demand material repatriations, my government is willing to give"

"Emperor Hirohito, please stand up, you are a head of state" Akahana said and with that Hirohito stood up once more, "Emperor Hirohito, I accept your apology plus I think losing soldiers and resources in two wars against the old Red Neuroi is more than enough of a punishment for your nation and I must say that your willingness to kneel to another head of state is something I must praise as that is something rarely happens in this world or on Earth, I presume"

"Thank you Empress Mikazuki" Hirohito and the Fusoan witches bowed. Just then, Mami Inagaki stepped forward.

"Empress Mikazuki, I, Captain Mami Inagaki have something to confess" Mami said.

"And what is that Captain Inagaki?" Akahana asked.

"I am a descendant of Mori Ranmaru" Mami said as she got down to her knees.

"HANG HER!" A Natsukan MP shouted

"MAKE HER PAY FOR RANMARU'S CRIMES!" Another MP shouted.

"That is enough, you call yourselves civilized yet you call for retribution from descendants for a person's crime when the person has already paid for her crime and how is being loyal to your lord a crime? If the tables were turned, would you ask Akiko Natsuko's descendants to pay for her crimes?" Akahana barked. The entire parliament fell silent. Akahana then began approaching Mami. Her Imperial Marine Guards raised their weapons but Akahana signalled them to lower their weapons. At the same time Hanna-Justina Marseille's hand was inching closer to her pistol but her hand was stopped by Keiko Katou.

"Don't even think about it, Hanna or I will have you write all the "Dear Mr/Mrs" letters for the soldiers killed in the war you start" Keiko threatened.

"Yes ma'am" Hanna reluctantly said.

"Mami Inagaki" Akahana said as she stood in front the short witch, "Well aren't you a small witch? Adorable as well, I have nothing wrong with you as you did nothing wrong. Just because you are related to Ranmaru doesn't mean you have to bear her crimes"

"Yes your majesty" Mami looked up to Akahana, "Thank you your majesty"

"Emperor Hirohito, may this signify the start of a good relation between our two nations" Akahana smiled.

"I agree as well" Hirohito smiled

With that the tensions between Fuso and Natsuko gradually ease up and the two began to become close allies and this was cemented even more during the liberation of Nazzaire, a port city belonging to Biscotti that was occupied by the Empire. The port city was significant to the Natsukans as it was where Natsuko acquired most of their food and resources as Natsuko had very little farming land or had many resources. The liberation of the city was conducted by the Imperial Fusoan Marine Corps and the Natsukan Defence Marine Corps with Yoshika and Masako's companies leading the assault. The marines' assault was supported by the Imperial Fusoan Navy and the Natsukan Defense Maritime Forces. Needlessly to say the battle was a Coalition victory with very little loss of manpower. Masako then requested to join the 501st "Strike Witches" Joint Fighter Wing. The Strike Witches agreed and it was quite an interesting day for the unit.

May 14th

Akiko Air Base

"Well everyone, please welcome Masako Miyafuji to the Strike Witches" Minna said. Minna was still confused as to how Masako was curvier compared to Yoshika and how she is younger than Yoshika despite being born first.

"Not another sister" Gertrude groaned which made everyone in the room look at her, "Scheiße, did I say that out loud?"

"Yes" Erica said.

"Kyah!" Masako yelped as Francesca did her thing but Masako converted and karate chopped Lucchini's head.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! It hurts!" Francesca cried as she rolled on the floor holding her head.

"Well, that's a first" Shirley said as it was the first time anyone actually hit Francesca for doing her thing.

"Ane-san, kanojo wa tomodachidesu ka? (Older Sister, is she a friend?)" Masako asked.

"Hai" Yoshika simply nodded before she started healing Francesca. She then acted like an older sister and told them not to do it again to which both agreed. Now that tensions between the UNAF and the Kingdom of Natsuko have been settled, the Coalition now head off to assist UKASCH, Tyskland and Vespucius fight an old enemy of their, the Seiga.


	35. Chapter 35

**Author's note: Warning the following chapter has sexual themes and yuri, reader's discretion is advised. You have been warned.**

Chapter 35: The New Snow-Skinned Assassin and Death Must Be Punished

May 15th

Kingdom of Natsuko

City of Akagi

Natsukan Defense Forces General Headquarters

The Natsukan Defense Forces General Headquarters was a large building that resembled the Fusoan Diet Building something the Fusoans found rather funny. Today the NDF General Headquarters was the venue for a vital meeting attended by officers of the United Nations Armed Forces, the Blue Neuroi, the Red Neuroi, the U, one that will determine the future of the war however there will be an interruption, a deadly interruption.

"Hey, what are you doing he-AARGH" A Natsukan rifleman barked before he was killed by submachine gun fire. It was from a STG-44.

"These riflemen are a waste of time, why did they bother?" A Karlslander soldier asked as he looked at the dead Natsukan soldier.

"It is just for give a sense of security but it is mere illusion" Another Karlslander soldier said, "Now kameraden, we are close to our objective soon we will have our revenge on all that had wronged us"

"Jawohl, SS-Sturmbannführer Hans Reinhardt" The Karlslanders replied. The men soon approached the entrance of the main meeting room in the General Headquarters called "Akiko Room" and it was in this room where commanders of the UNAF Special Realm Forces, the Blue Neuroi Special Realm Forces, the Red Neuroi Special Realm Forces, the Royal Falmarrian Armed Forces, the Royal Angeloid Armed Forces, the Royal Army of Elbe, the Vespucius Armed Forces, the Royal Albion Armed Forces, the Imperial Tysklander Armed Forces, the Imperial Armed Forces of Rossiya (Special Realm version of 1910s Orussia) the Imperial Jepunese (Special Realm version of 1910s Fuso) Armed Forces, Perancis (Special Realm version of early 1910s Gallia) Armed Forces, the Royal Biscotti Republican Army and the Natsukan Defense Forces or in short, the Coalition Armed Forces were having a meeting to discuss the grand strategy for the Coalition Armed Forces with the Empress of Natsuko present however that meeting was to be cut short.

"Feuer öffnen!" Hans barked as he and his men open fire on the Coalition riflemen standing at the door with their STG-44s and FG-42s.

"What the fuck?!" A Liberion rifleman shouted as he tried to make sense of the situation but he fell before doing so.

"Ack!" A Britannian rifleman grunted before he too fell from the Karlslander fire.

"Himmel" A Karlslander submachine gunner gasped as he was shot up by his countrymen.

"AH!" A Natsukan rifleman cried just after firing his rifle at the Karlslander attackers. He will never know that he killed one of the attackers.

"Ugh" A Karlslander attacker grunted as he died from that lucky shot.

Inside Akiko Room

"What the fuck?" Patton said as everyone in the room noticed the sounds of gunfire.

"Are you having a drill?" Panache, Chief of Staff of the Royal Falmarrian Armed Forces asked.

"No…" Yamaguchi, the Chief of Staff of the Natsukan Group Defense Forces answered when the doors to the room flung open as a Natsukan rifleman fell through them and behind the dead woman were Karlslanders in black uniforms.

"This meeting has been cancelled because you all have a dinner date in hell" A Karlslander barked as he opened fire with his FG-42. Many of the officers especially those from the Second Neuroi War ducked below the tables while the others simply followed suit but not all were lucky.

"Ah!" Yoshiko Tamon, the Chief of Naval Operations of the Natsukan Defense Forces who initiated the modernization of the Natsukan Maritime Defense Forces just two weeks ago was screaming in pain as a bullet hit her chest.

"Oh shut up bitch" The Karlslander took out his P-38 and shot the CNO, she was just 24 years old.

"Who are these people?" Panache cried out.

"This is a Karlslander supremacist terrorist group called the Totenkopf or Death's Head" Rommel shouted.

"Fuck my shoulder!" Katherine grunted as she clutched her shoulder.

"You shall not succeed in my kingdom!" Akahana barked as she stood up with herkatana called Oishi drawn and her familiar out.

"Her familiar is the Kyuubi…" Ozawa said.

"Fuck there's a witch!" A Death Head barked.

"Kill her!" Another barked as the Totenkopf aimed their guns at where Akahana was and opened fire but they were stunned to see that it was mirage"

"Scheiße! Where did that bitch go?!" One of the Totenkopf officers barked.

"ARGH!" A Totenkopf rifleman cried as he was slashed by Akahana who was suddenly in front of him.

"You shall not slander me in my own nation, you bastards" Akahana barked.

"Feuer!" Totenkopf open fire on the Empress but she vanished once more only to appear to slash another Totenkopf.

"SS-Sturmbannführer Reinhardt, enemy reinforcements!" A Totenkopf barked.

"Verdammt! That's it! This ends now!" Hans shouted as he pulled out a bundle grenade.

"You will not succeed" Akahana said as she slices through Hans' left leg and grabs the grenade out of his hand and defused it. Akahana soon made short work of the remaining Totenkopf terrorists. Only Hans remained and he was captured. However the damage has been done, two UNAF officers were wounded, Katherine in her right shoulder and Rommel in his left leg, the Supreme Commander of the Alliance of Nations (The alliance of Vespucius, Albion, Perancis, Tyskland, Jepun and Rossiya), Field Marshal Erica Ludendorff was struck in her right hand and two Natsukan officers died, Fleet Admiral Yoshiko Tamon, Chief of Naval Operations of the Natsukan Maritime Defense Force and Air Marshal Hiroshi Nagawa, Air Chief Marshal of the Natsukan Aerial Defense Forces.

"Your majesty, we have secured the General Headquarters; there are no more terrorists in the building" A Natsukan lieutenant said.

"That is good to know but it doesn't change the fact that these terrorists managed to get in" Akahana said.

"Your majesty, before you jump to conclusions, the government of Karlsland has long denounced the Totenkopf but forgive it as due to the war, we couldn't allocate adequate resources to take down the Totenkopf" Rommel said.

"It is alright Rommel, it is not yours fault or your country's fault, but we cannot let these animals roam freely"

"You are a weak Aryan Rommel! You are leading our nation to ruins!" Hans shouted before he was silenced by Georgette Patton.

"Shut the fuck up, you bastard" Georgette growled.

"Too bad Amirah isn't here" Kurt Student, Amirah's deputy said, "She would love to interrogate you"

"Yeah but she is seeing her husband off to his flight for Smolensk" Rokossovsky said, "The Red Neuroi had found his family in an abandoned POW camp that was hidden close to the city"

"Da but we still have to get information out of this man" Erich von Manstein said, "Well Katherine, its looks like it is time to see if your skills are still good"

"With pleasure" Katherine smiled.

May 16th

Akiko Military Base

The Natsukan base personnel and servicemen were in awe as they watched the Liberion Navy Engineers or Seabees as the UNAF members often call them work with the Blue Neuroi and Red Neuroi Military Engineers to construct new facilities for the military base which occupied the most of the crescent shaped island that surrounded Natsuko and Miyafuji Islands.

"Wow, I thought that section of the island was impossible to build anything" A Natsukan riflemansaid.

"Not for the Liberions Seabees, those men and women can build anything anywhere" A Karlslander said, "You need an airfield in the middle of a swamp or a dockyard on a tiny island? They can and have done it"

"Wow, they can seriously get things done" A Natsukan tanker said.

"I am jealous of them" A Natsukan engineer grumbled.

Meanwhile

In another section of Akiko Military Base

"Well Mio, why do you think she wanted to see us?" Amirah asked as she drove the truck through the island with Mio riding shotgun, Yoshika, Masako, Price, Ghost, Vera and Dragoslava

"I don't know to be honest; Relius maybe to arrange something" Mio said, "There's her dojo"

"Well isn't it a nice place" Amirah said as she came to a stop near the dojo, "Much nicer than those I have seen"

"When have you been to Fuso?" Yoshika asked.

"Missions" Amirah simply answered.

"Oh" Yoshika said. The officer stood at the door and Mio knocked the door. The doors opened and a young Natsukan woman in a kimono appeared.

"Are you the members from the Coalition?" The kimono clad Natsukan asked.

"Yes we are" Amirah answered.

"My master is waiting for you" The servant said as she opened the doors, "I will take you to her; follow me"

"Understood, please lead the way" Mio said. The six officers then followed the servant through the dojo which looked like a Fusoan dojo toward a large doorway in the centre of the dojo.

"Wow, this is such a beautiful palace" Yoshika said.

"Master Natsuko is the courtyard training" The servant said as she stepped to the side, "She is waiting"

The six officers slid the door open and entered to a large courtyard.

"This is a beautiful courtyard" Dragoslava said. Just then they saw a Natsukan female soldier donning samurai armour and she was fighting lightly clothed fighters wielding swords, spears and battle axes.

"So who do you think is her?" Price asked.

"If I was a betting woman, I would put my money on the samurai" Amirah said.

"Come at me" The samurai said she pulled out a wooden training sword.

"Hyah!" A swordsman shouted as he charged the samurai.

"BANZAI" A spearman hollered as she lunged for the samurai along with the rest of the others around the samurai. The samurai skilfully defended herself from the attacks and counter the assailants.

"Woah" Yoshika uttered as they watched the battle continue on as the samurai continued to fight against her attackers.

"One thing for sure, she is good" Amirah said.

"Yes she is a skilled swordfighter" Mio nodded.

"This is why she is one of, if not the best soldier we have" Masako said.

"Alright, time to end this" Relius said as she began to strike down her opponents and one by one they fell to her sword.

"She is bloody good boss" Price said, "Thinking of having her in the ranks?"

"Maybe but this is just practice, I have yet to see her in the thick of battle" Amirah said as she put tobacco into her corncob pipe.

"Alright, that was a good practice, you all are dismissed" Relius said.

"Hai, commander, arigato commander" The soldiers groaned as they straggled out of the courtyard before Relius turned to the six officers.

"So are you the officers from the Coalition?" Relius asked as she began taking off the armour.

"Yes we are" Mio said, "I am Rear Admiral Mio Sakamoto"

"I am Group Captain Amirah Aisyah binti Sulaiman" Amirah said as she placed her pipe into her mouth.

"I am Major Yoshika Miyafuji" Yoshika said.

"I am Captain Masako Miyafuji" Masako said.

"I am Major John Price" Price said.

"I am Major Vera Neckiton" Vera said.

"I am Major Dragoslava Svetlana" Dragoslava said.

"Captain Simon Riley but call me "Ghost", everyone does" Ghost said.

"Well I am Lieutenant Colonel Relius Natsuko of the Natsukan Defense Marine Raiders and you may have guessed, I am a descendent of Akiko Natsuko"

"Well, you certainly live up to the Natsuko name" Mio said.

"Why thank you, well I can't let my Tengu Katana sit idle" Relius said before she noticed something, "Oh? I see that you carry a katana, Mio, I wonder how good you are at the sword"

"Well I can hold myself with my Reppumaru Kai" Mio smiled.

"Is that so?" Relius asked, "Have you used it in combat?"

"Several times already" Mio said before a thought came into her mind, "How about a spar? So we can gauge each other's skill"

"I like how you are thinking" Relius said as she pulled out her katana, "Alright, let's go then, let our swords clash"

"Good'" Mio as she jumped over the railing with her own katana drawn, "I will show you what a Fusoan officer can do"

"And I will show what a Natsuko can do" Relius said as the two went into battle stances. The two began to circle and stare down each other waiting for one of them to act first.

"Amirah, when do you think the fight will start?" Dragoslava asked.

"The fight isn't a minute old and you are already complaining? Just wait Dragoslava" Amirah answered as she lit the tobacco in her pipe with her lighter, "Right now they are measuring each other"

Then it happened; the first move in the spar from Mio as she raised her sword and charged forward towards Relius. Relius immediately blocked this attack.

"Good start Mio; now let me end this" Relius grinned as she shoved Mio off. Mio recovered from the shove and the two began trading blows, slashing, dodging attacks and sword clashing.

"Wow, look at them go" Yoshika gawked as Mio and Relius continue their spar.

"Well, you can certainly hold your own Mio" Relius said.

"Same to you, you truly are a skilled sword fighter" Mio said.

"Thank you but I am afraid that this spar must come to an end" Relius said as she raised her sword.

"I agree; there shall only be one victor" Mio said as she too raised her sword. The two charged at each other. It was a tie. Both had aimed for each other's abdomen.

"Wow, it's a draw" Ghost said.

"That was one hell of a fight" Vera said.

"That was a splendid show" Amirah said.

"Say Amirah, you brought your cavalry sabre as well and don't you have a go as well?" Ghost suggested.

"You are a sword fighter as well?" Relius asked.

"I am actually more of a close quarters' person but I know my way in a sword fight" Amirah said.

"Well, let's see how good you are" Relius challenged. Amirah sighed before she took off her peaked cap and took out her pipe and placed it on the railing.

"Alright, if you insist" Amirah said as she took out her sabre and got into a battle stance. Relius noticed that unlike Mio, who faced her directly and held her sword with both hands, Amirah stood perpendicularly to her and she held her sword in one hand, her left hand.

" _Her stance is very different than anything I have seen before, even the Empire officers I have fought didn't stand like her, she is going to be an interesting opponent_ " Relius assessed as she readied to fight.

"Alright, here I come" Amirah said casually as she closed the distance and slashed downwards at Relius. Relius was initially caught off guard as she didn't anticipate for Amirah to attack suddenly however she was able to dodge the slash.

"You are fast on your feet" Relius complimented as she got back into her stance.

"Well I would be dead many times over if I wasn't fast on my feet" Amirah replied as she straightened out and stepped back from Relius.

"Well" Relius said, "Think fast"

Relius closed in on Amirah and while bringing her sword towards Amirah's left shoulder but Amirah stepped back and blocked with the back of her sabre. Amirah pushed back and followed it with a slash.

Relius twisted to her right as she turned her katana to meet Amirah's sabre. The sounds of swords clashing rang throughout the courtyard. The battle continued as Relius and Amirah clashed blades. Relius found it hard to fight Amirah as the SAS witch was very unpredictable in her fighting style as there moments in the battle, Amirah would attacks with her limbs plus she was very aggressive meanwhile Amirah found it difficult as Relius could instantly counter her attacks and was able withstand her strength.

"This is one hell of a spar" Mio said.

"Who is that officer? I have never seen Master Natsuko have trouble fighting someone outside the Natsuko lineage" The servant said.

"That is Amirah Aisyah binti Sulaiman; she is one of the most deadly and skilled soldiers in the Coalition" Price said.

"Wah, Amirah is a cool" Masako said as the two sword fighters continued to clash swords.

"Yeah Amirah is also very strong" Yoshika said.

"How strong is she?" Masako asked.

"I remember back in 1942 during a mission, Amirah threw a motorcycle at someone a hundred meters away and hitting him hard" Price said.

"Wasn't that your first mission with her?" Ghost asked

"Yes it was" Price said.

"Wow" Masako said.

Meanwhile, an interesting development occurred that changed the spar, Amirah had succeeded in doing only a few were able to do, knock Relius's Tengu Katana out of her hands.

"Good in hand to hand?" Amirah asked as she paused a moment to take a breath.

"I am very good" Relius said as she began attacking Amirah with her arms and legs. Amirah attempted to block or deter Relius's attacks with her sabre but after only successfully doing so a few times. Amirah sheathed her sabre and got into a horse stance with her left arm stretched forward with her palm open with her fingers closed pointing down low while her right arm was cocked behind her head, the elbow pointing high.

" _Another stance, I have never seen before where does she learn these stances from?_ " Relius said as she looked at Amirah's stance however she wasn't a fool, Relius wasn't going to let Amirah get the jump on her so she attacked first however Amirah showed that not only was she good at offense but at defence as well as Amirah was able to deflect Relius's attacks or use them against her. The fighting continued but it came to end as Amirah and Relius struck each other in the face with their fists but this didn't knock them out.

"It's a tie" Mio said.

"Wow" Yoshika said.

"This is the only the second time Amirah had come close to losing a hand to hand fight" Price said.

"Seriously?! Who almost beat her first?" Dragoslava asked.

"That would be me" Vera said.

"That is not a surprise for the Clobber" Dragoslava said.

"Well, Amirah, you are a worthy adversary, it is a good thing we are allies is it not?" Relius smiled tiredly

"Yes it fucking is" Amirah grinned tiredly as she grabbed her pipe and started smoking her tobacco again.

"Now, why don't we get some rest and enjoy some refreshment" Relius said as she gestured to her servant who nodded. The seven officers then gathered in the living room of the dojo. Amirah, Relius and Mio were given towels to wipe their sweat off. Then the servant arrived with tea and some light snacks.

"Thank you, Ashigara" Relius said.

"You are welcome, Master Natsuko" the now known servant, Ashigara said.

"Please just call me Relius" Relius said.

"So why did you request our presence?" Mio asked after taking a sip of tea.

"Well, I wanted to meet those who knew Doctor Ichiro Miyafuji well" Relius said before she took a sip, "And I wanted to meet those from the Blue Neuroi and Red Neuroi"

"Well, now that we are here, what is on your mind?" Amirah asked after she let a puff of smoke out.

"Well, I see that my fears for Ichiro's safety were gratefully baseless seeing that you and Sakamoto were able to fight me with little issue" Relius said.

"Well thank you for not doubting us" Amirah said though Price noticed that Amirah sounded slightly hurt and it seems Relius noticed it as well.

"Please don't take it as an insult, it is just that Ichiro is a good friend of mine and I was constantly worried about his safety after his disappearance but after the spar I had with both of you, I can with an easy heart say that Ichiro made it out without any harm" Relius soon said.

"It is alright, I understand but it is just it annoys me when people doubt my abilities" Amirah said as she slipped her pipe back into her mouth.

"Master Relius, there is a Royal Messenger at the gate, he says that he carries urgent news" Ashigara said.

"Bring him here" Relius said, "And make it quick"

"Understood Master Relius" Ashigara said as she bowed before leaving the room.

"Urgent news? Amirah, are you aware of anything?" Mio asked.

"I have been given a report by Kurt but I haven't gotten a chance to read it yet as I only got back from Berlin this morning" Amirah answered.

"Master Relius is in here" The voice of Ashigara was heard behind the door. The door opened and a messenger entered and bowed to Relius. Relius then gestured to the messenger to come to with the message.

"Lord Relius Natsuko, I bring an urgent message from the Her Majesty" The messenger said as he opened his satchel. Relius watched him and her eyes widened when she saw the letter was in a red envelope, "This is the letter, my lord"

"A red envelope? Is it that serious?" Relius asked as she took the envelope and examined it for any signs of tampering.

"It seems to be the case, my lord" The messenger said before closing his satchel, "My lord with your permission, I would like to deliver other messages and dispatches"

"Go by all means, I have no need to hold you up" Relius said. With that the messenger bowed and left to continue his delivery. Relius on the other hand looked at the envelope with great care before she pulled out a small knife and gently opened the Royal Natsukan seal thus opening the letter. She then began reading the letter and everyone as her face became red with anger, "What disgusting bastards! They shall be punished for their crimes!"

"What does the letter say?" Mio asked.

"Here, have a read for yourself" Relius handed the letter to Mio. Mio read it and her face too scrunched up in anger as she read the letter before she looked to Amirah and handed the letter, "You better read this Amirah, this is in your department"

"Alright" Amirah said as she took the letter and she then squinted at the paper before her widened and the first thing out of her mouth was.

"FUCK! Those fucking Death-head cock bastards! They chose the best time to do a stunt like this!" Amirah barked as she threw the letter to the floor.

"What do you mean?" Relius asked.

"At the moment none of the forces which are under my command are available to do anything about this attack as they currently deployed in on the other side of Flonyard, in fact the only forces I do have on hand are in this very room which are myself, Price, Ghost, Vera, Dragoslava and Yoshika" Amirah said.

"So what does that mean?" Relius asked.

"Either, I pull out forces which would mean that planned operations will have to be redone or cancelled which could means lives lost or wait for forces to become available" Amirah said after taping her pipe on her chin.

"Are there any other options?" Relius enquired.

"None at the current point of time unless" Amirah said before she slipped her pipe back into her mouth.

"Unless what?" Relius asked.

"Unless there is another special forces' team available then I can do nothing about this" Amirah said as she crossed her arms, her eyes closed.

"So unless there is another special forces team that is available, you will not be able to do anything?" Relius summarized.

"Yes" Amirah said, "And it is going to be a pain in the ass to find these bastards in the Higa Archipelago but I suspect they are on the biggest island, Higa Vela" Amirah said.

"Is that so" Price said, "And wouldn't it be fortified?"

"Yes it would be but lightly as those Totenkopf bastards are smart bastards, they don't want to raise our suspicion" Amirah said before she grabbed her hat, "Now if you excuse us, we better be on our way"

"Where are you heading?" Relius asked.

"Well, one of our top researchers is arriving today to discuss a partnership with Doctor Ichiro Miyafuji and seeing that this top researcher is a good friend of ours, we thought it would be a good idea to see her arrival"

"Wait, aren't the battleship Nelson and her sister Rodney going back to Falmarr in two days?" Vera asked.

"Yes it is, and she will be passing near Higa Vila" Amirah said.

"How do you know that?" Yoshika asked.

"Easy, I know the commander of the squadron, Rear Admiral Paul Charlton or Jingles as I like to call him, a joy bloke, he always has a way to make me smile or down right laugh" Amirah smiled, "Well we best be on our way, can't let Ursula feel ignored, see you another time, Relius"

"See you another time" Relius said as she watched the UNAF officers leave for the airfield, "Well it seems an golden opportunity has fallen upon my lap, best not waste it"

Relius then went to her office and then grabbed one of the two telephones on her table before dialling a number.

"Hello, Kisaragi?" Relius telephone, "Get the battalion on standby, we have an operation, when? Today"

Meanwhile

"So you think she will take the chance, boss?" Price asked as they drove away from Relius's dojo.

"Oh I know she will" Amirah said as she took a turn and headed for the airfield where Ursula was really coming in.

Later that day

"So where are we heading, Lieutenant Colonel?" A captain asked as the officers of the Natsukan Defence Marines Corps' 1st Marines Raiders Commandoes Battalion were all in one truck as the battalion raced for the docks as to catch two Britannian battleships, HMS Nelson and HMS Rodney.

"We will request the commander of the Britannian battleship squadron to allow us to board his battleships then head to the island Higa Vila and infiltrate the Totenkopf base and take it out" Relius said, "It is time for them to pay for their crimes"

"Understood ma'am, they will pay" The other officers said. The trucks soon arrived to where the two battleships were docked.

Pier 24 Swordfish

The battalion arrived to one of the new piers, so new in fact that it was still be given finishing touches to the pier by Liberion Seabees, yet it was where two of the Britannia's battleships, HMS Nelson and HMS Rodney and both had seen extensive careers with HMS Nelson and HMS Rodney taking part in the sinking of the Irvivandran battleship Vastukin and in the Second battle of Trafalgar in 1943 and surprising in the same way as how the Britannians defeated the Gallian and Hispanic Navies, the UNAF fleet under Fleet Admiral Sir Andrew Browne "ABC" Cunningham made of 32 Britannian ships, 15 Liberion ships, 10 Karlslander ships and 8 Free Gallian ships with his flagship HMS Warspite took on the Irvivandran fleet of 62 ships plus 10 captured Gallian and Ostmarkian ships. The battle was a bloody close quarters' mess as ships fired at ranges of 200 meters and less. HMS Nelson, HMS Rodney, HMS Warspite, USS Arkansas, Richelieu and KMS Bismarck claimed glory in the battle as they sunk a combined total of six battleships, five battlecruisers, six heavy cruisers, ten light cruisers and twenty destroyers. These five UNAF battleships became feared by the Irvivandran Navy and on many occasions, Irvivandran ships would flee or surrender or even defect when these battleships came into sight. However at the moment HMS Nelson and HMS Rodney were about leave Natsuko for Falmarrian waters with ship girls Nelson and Rodney so to form up with a Coalition fleet bound for the continents of Vespucius, Yoroppa (The Special Realm's Europe plus most of Asian Orussia, only it is tilted to the east at thirty degrees and it is connected to its nearest neighbouring continent Assuwa, the Special Realm's Asia, minus western Asian Orussia) and Assuwa. Relius and her battalion then immediately began unloading their equipment from the trucks when a Britannian naval officer said.

"What is this? What are you doing here?" The officer asked

"I am sorry but it is imperative that you allow my raiders aboard your battleships" Relius asked.

"I am sorry but I can't allow that, you don't have permission to do so" The officer said.

"But I need your battleships for an operation near Higa Vila" Relius said.

"I am sorry, without the go ahead from the commander, I can't let you board" The officer said.

"Please don't make me do something I will regret, officer" Relius growled.

"Now you listen here" The captain until another naval officer appeared. This one wore glasses and was smoking a cigarette.

"Captain McLean, what seems to be the problem here?" The naval officer asked.

"Rear Admiral Charlton!" The captain saluted which the rear admiral saluted back.

"Now what seems to be the problem?" Charlton asked.

"Sir, this Natsukan officer wants her raiders to board our battleships so they can conduct an operation near Higa Vila" The captain said.

"Is that so?" Charlton looked at Relius before he turned to the captain, "Captain McLean, what was the briefing I gave this morning about?"

"The briefing? Wait, this is the battalion we will be providing fire support for?" McLean asked.

"Yes or why else would they be here asking you to board our ships?" Charlton asked.

"Sorry sir, I thought the battalion were from the UNAF" McLean said.

"Well, you should have asked first, captain" Charlton said, "Now get to your post now"

"Aye sir, right away, sir" McLean said before he headed for the battleship on the other side of the pier.

"Well I am sorry for that, he has a habit of missing details" Charlton said.

"Well at least the issue has been resolved" Relius said.

"Now before I let you and your raider battalion on board" Charlton said, "I am Rear Admiral Paul Charlton of the Britannian Royal Navy or as a certain SAS witch likes to call me, Jingles"

"Well I am Lieutenant Colonel Relius Natsuko of the Natsukan Defense Marine Raiders" Relius said, "Thank you for allowing me to board your ships"

"That is not a problem besides, those bastards need a paddling for what they done" Charlton said.

"Well, we better start moving then" Relius said and soon The Marine Raiders began boarding the HMS Nelson however Relius had a feeling that someone was observing her.

Meanwhile on the HMS Rodney

"She went for it, good girl" Amirah said as she stood at the bridge of the battleship, next to her was Price and Ghost wi, "Well it seem Jingles has made another friend"

"So we are going to just watch them?" Nikolai asked.

"That is the plan" Amirah said.

"Frost, that lucky bastard, he is with his girl while we are here" Dunn grumbled as he bit on his cigarette.

"Be fair to him Dunn, Frost hasn't been with his Star of Afrika for quite some time and Hanna was begging Amirah to let him be with her" Ramirez said.

"Yeah let the man enjoys his girl's affection" Miller said.

"That's easy for you to say, Noel and Shirley are on board" Dunn grumbled.

"Would you stop bitching Dunn?" Grinch said, "The boss is not going to like that you are complaining about this"

"Fine but I still think this ain't fair" Dunn declared.

"Then get a girl" Amirah said as she watched the raiders finish up their embarkation and soon the two battleships soon got underway and sailed for Higa Vila

May 17th

Six kilometres east of Higa Vila

Higa Archipelago, 20 km south of Falmarr, 10 km northwest of Natsuko

It only took a day to reach the Higa Archipelago and a several hours of manoeuvring to arrive to six kilometres off Higa Vila. HMS Nelson, HMS Rodney, Nelson and Rodney stood guard behind large islands. Paul Charlton stood at the bridge of his flagship, HMS Nelson while he smoked his cigarette. He looked down to where Nelson stood on the deck in her attire which was an exact copy of her namesake's uniform. She also shows the admiral's disabilities such her right eye is blind which she has opted to keep close and her right sleeve is rolled up to her elbow plus her right arm is rather stiff.

"So far so go, they have been in there for two hours and they haven't triggered the alarms" Captain of the Nelson said.

"I can see why the Viscount is interested in the commander of this battalion, she is good" Charlton said as he looked at his watch.

Deep inside Higa Vila

Relius lead her platoon inside the massive cave which housed a large Totenkopf secret base. They already silenced many guards using stealthy means such as knives, poisoned arrows or sniper fire. They then approached a large structure which had several guards in front of it.

"We go around the back, infiltrate through there" Relius directed as she led her platoon to the rear of the building via climbing the roof of the building and stealthy made their way to the rear where there was only one soldier who was smoking a cigarette.

"What now, commander?" A rifleman asked.

"We invite ourselves in" Relius said as she jumped down next to the smoking guard. The guard turned to see what fell, only to see red eyes and something long and shiny swing below his nose before he realized that he was capitulated.

"Alright, let's go" Relius said as they entered the building. They made their way into the corridor when they came into a large room. They were about to enter when two men in lab coats left the room.

"It is unfortunate that another of those Neuroi-hybrids has died and one of the cute ones too" A spectacled man said as the two headed down the corridor.

"Well, progress will need sacrifices" The younger one said.

"Ja, that is true and real progress not like the rest of the UNAF is wasting their time on" The first man said. Relius watched as the two men disappeared from view.

"Alright, let's see what they are talking about, 1st Squad on me, 2nd Squad, watch the corridors, 3rd and 4th, you two are reserves" Relius said as she made her way into the room, followed by her squad with the three other squads form a perimeter around the room.

"Oh my lord…" A rifleman said as Relius and her squad looked inside the room, it was a large operating room with six operation tables and all of them had Natsukans on them. The Marine Raiders saw that three of their own kin had been opened up in the cruellest ways possible. And on a table nearby was a jar filled with their cores.

"Please… help us" A Natsukan man weakly called out.

"Mommy… help me" A Natsukan young woman cried.

"Monsters, they treat our kind like experiments" A rifleman barked.

"*Vomiting noise* Naka vomited from the gore laid in front of her.

"Get them out of here and set charges and take any notes, diagrams, anything that related to what they did here" Relius ordered.

"Yes ma'am" The raiders of her squad went to work, freeing the kidnapped, setting up explosives and taking anything related to the gruesome work in the room. However their presence was soon to be noticed.

"Fick! Intruders! Sound the alarms! We have intruders!" A researcher who was returning to the room shouted as he ran back the way he came from. The cave soon was filled with the blare of alarms and the wail of sirens.

"Looks like we have to go loud" Relius said as she readied her submachine gun, "Naka, radio the battalion, tell them to make some noise"

"Roger" The radio girl said, "This is Raiden Lead to all Raiden elements, restrictions are lifted, go loud"

"Good it was getting boring, sneaking around" A shotgunner said as he cocked his shotgun. The sounds of gunfire and explosions could be heard outside.

"Oh quiet you" Another rifleman said, "Now we have to fight our way out"

"Alright platoon, let's move out!" Relius ordered, "Form a defensive circle around our rescued"

"Roger" The raiders said as they made their way out of the building. They took out any guards that attempted to attack them while making sure the rescued Natsukans were inside the circle. The battalion then regrouped at the entrance of the cave and headed for their boats but the Totenkopf emplacements were pinning them just a few hundred meters from their boats.

"Naka! Radio HMS Nelson! Tell them we need fire support!" Relius barked.

"This is Raiden Lead to HMS Nelson, we are currently pinned, need fire support over!" Naka radioed, "Coordinates? Everything north of 443 211"

Just then two figures appeared, skating on the sea surface while the two Britannian battleships came out of their hiding places and began blasting away with their 16 inch guns. The two girls were Nelson and Rodney and they joined their battleship bodies in the symphony of guns. The fire support's effect were immediately felt as the fire ceased and the Natsukan Defense Marine Raiders took the opportunity to race for the boats and head for the battleships but Relius couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched and judged.

On the HMS Rodney's bridge

"Yep, she is going to be offered a place" Amirah said as she watched the Natsukan Defense Marine Raiders climb aboard the Nelson.

"Looks like your hunch was right, boss" Price said as he smoked his cigar, "But isn't that always the case?"

"Not all the time, Price" Amirah said.

May 18th

Sōryū City

Natsuko Island

After the raid on Higa Vila, Amirah approached Relius and offered her a place on Taskforce 141. Relius agreed and now the girls of Taskforce 141 and the 501st Joint Fighter Wing were given some well-deserved rest time at one of Natsuko's best spas, the "Blue Rose Inn". At the moment, Katherine, Minna, Mio and Amirah, the most stressed of the girls present, were being given massages while the rest were in a hot spring just outside.

"Oh… I gotta to get this every day" Minna sighed blissfully as she enjoyed the massage.

"Amen to that" Katherine said. Mio just nodded and hummed her approval.

"Ah… this is heaven…" Amirah moaned as she melted into the massager's hands.

"I take it she loves it" Minna smiled.

"Ah…!" Amirah moaned even louder and more erotically as the massager began work on her lower back.

Meanwhile in the hot spring,

The other girls in the hot spring were at first enjoying themselves until the sounds of moaning were heard. This made everyone to start blushing well except for Amina and Zenevieva as they were clueless.

"Mommy, what is that sound?" Amina asked.

"That's an animal" Shirley answered.

"What kind of animal?" Anima asked.

"A… a monkey, it is a monkey, Amina" Shirley said.

"But why is the monkey so loud?" Amina asked. Shirley looked around to see the other girls trying to not look at her besides the Natsukans which were just relaxing in the hot spring.

"Because it is defending its territory" Shirley blurted.

"Okay" Amina said as she sat back into Shirley's lap. After that the girls that were being massaged came out and it was a strange sight to see Amirah being basically carried to the hot spring by Katherine and Mio as Amirah looked completely drunk.

That night

Room 6

"I see you thoroughly enjoyed yourself, Amirah" Vera said as she lay in bed while Amirah climbed in after she had showered.

"Oh yes I did, it was heavenly" Amirah smiled, "And if you want, I can make it heavenly for you"

"Oh that would be lovely" Vera smiled.

"Then it shall be done" Amirah said before she locked lips with Vera as Amirah began removing Vera's lingerie. Vera on the other hand, took off Amirah's bra, allowing her large breasts to fall free meanwhile their tongues wrestled for control but the two separated as both needed to catch their breaths.

"I love you, Amirah" Vera smiled, "But when are you going tell the rest about me, you and Orlovsky?"

"I think it is more fun for them to find out themselves" Amirah smiled.

"Oh you are always like that, just like how I had to find out from Hanna that you were bisexual" Vera said.

"Sorry love, that is how I roll but you love it too" Amirah smiled as she and Vera kissed again as they got down to business of making love.

Room 15

"Well, aren't you a beautiful mother?" Relius said as she watched Dragoslava approach the bed.

"Well, you don't look too bad yourself" Dragoslava smiled, "But are you sure it is alright? My daughter might walk in"

"Isn't she already fast asleep?" Relius said, "Then it would be fine"

"If you say so but if she walks in you do the talking" Dragoslava said.

"Fine by me" Relius said and soon the two were at it in bed and luckily for Relius, Zenevieva slept like a log.

The raid by the Natsukan Defense Marine Raiders effectively shut down Totenkopf operations to the south of Falmarr however there still signs of Totenkopf operations in Falmarr. This led to Amirah conducting large scale operations to shut down Totenkopf operations in the Special Realm and succeeded after two weeks. Meanwhile Ursula and other UNAF researchers began working with Doctor Ichiro Miyafuji to improve striker technology, especially jet strikers and it paid off as now the jets strikers were more efficient, more reliable and have better range furthermore the UNAF had decided to ask Ichiro to return working with the UNAF which he agreed on the grounds that he and his family be protected from Anti-Witch Supporters and Warlock advocates. Amirah also updates her promise to Ichiro and promises to keep an eye out on Masako. The Empire's, or as Erza Co Lada revealed the name of the Empire as the Saderan Empire, grasp on Flonyard has been wiped out, the Coalition gains a new member and the threat by rogue Karlslander soldiers neutralized. What more to tip the imbalance to the Coalition's favour? How about the Kingdom of Angeloid returning the USS Enterprise CV-6 but it was not the carrier that came out the repair docks in 1945 as the Angeloids had rebuilt her, she is two meters wider, forty meters longer, her hull has been rebuilt with Neutronium, her flight deck is now Neutronium not Washington timber, her engines replaced with more powerful and more efficient engines. Her electronics are those from a Blue Neuroi supercarrier thus vastly superior to even the Midway class' electronics. Her anti-air guns were more automated with auto loading systems built in plus six CIWS (Two forward, two amidships, two rear) and two RAM missile launchers, one at the bow and one at the stern, her facilities are better and she has on deck, 24 F-35s bought from Blue Neuroi Navy plus 16 Su-33 from the Red Neuroi to complement the F8F Bearcats, the A-1 Skyraiders and AM Maulers that the Angeloids bought with the ship and what they did to the Enterprise, they did to the Shōkaku but she gets F-18s and Su-27s to compliment the A7Ms and B7A2 that came with her. The Hell Born Witches were crying tears of joy when they saw the Grey Ghost and the Shōkaku get a new lease on life. Admiral Halsey also shed tears of joy to see the carrier he has seen service on with come back to fight and now the Coalition is mobilizing to assist their allies in Yoroppa as the enemy they had faced before has returned and stronger than ever but the Alliance of Nations have an new trump card, the veteran soldiers, sailors and airmen of the UNAF, the Blue Neuroi and Red Neuroi and they are steaming at full speed to aid their besieged allies.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36: Doppelganger Squadron and War is not all Glory

1st August 1946/ 1st Ogos (Alliance of Nations or AoN's August) 1919

The situation for the Alliance of Nations was not looking good as in just the span of just half a year their old enemy, a canine humanoid called the Seiga had returned with first attacking Danmark (Denmark) from Skagen and from there the Seiga dashed down into Tyskland or crossed the Danish Kattegat into Sverige (Sweden) and Noreg (Norway). In Tyskland, the Seiga was held up at Kiel as the Tysklander Army and Navy put up a stubborn and bloody defense of the city but after two months the Tysklander and Danish troops were forced out of the city. For another three months, the Imperial Tysklander Army and remnants of the Royal Danish Army held a defensive line from Hamburg to Lubeck; this allowed Tysklander government, royal family and industry to be evacuated once again to Perancis, Belgian (Belgica/Belgium), Luxembourg, and the Nederlands (Netherlands) to the west or to Rossiya to the east. However the line broke thanks to a bloody assault at the town of Großhansdorf coupled with Seiga landing troops at Rostock and crossing the Elbe at Marne. This breakout was like smashing open the floodgates as the Seiga rapidly spread across continental Yoroppa as nations fell to the alien invaders in matters of weeks one after the other, Berlin fell in within two weeks, Amsterdam, in three, Brussels in the a few days later, Luxembourg, the very next day, Warsaw, Vienna, Prague fell within the month and Perancis fought a desperate defence but in three months Seiga were in Paris, Rome the capital of Esperia (Italy) fell five months later. All that remains is western Brittany and Gibraltar where all of the armies of Western Europe were now concentrated.

Albion, Rossiya, Vespucius and Jepun are the only free major powers left to hold back the Seiga however it was tough proposition as Jepun sat on the other side of Assuwa while Vespucius sat across the Voltanic Ocean (Atlantic) and Rossiya has the largest military in terms of ground forces and aerial forces however her armies were caught in the middle of reorganization and modernization however morale was high in the Rossiyan Imperial Army as it had excellent officers and her ruler, Tsarina Aleksandra Nikolaevich Romanov was a very competent and well respected leader, she replaces her brother Nicholas Alexandrovich Romanov who died in 1905 from a heart attack after hearing the victory of the Rossiya-Jepunese Fleet's victory against the Seiga in the Tsushima Straits.

However the point is Rossiya is fighting a stalling fight so to give more time for the army to finish up their reorganization and for the newly formed air force to get itself sorted and to allow time for the Imperial Jepunese Army to arrive from the east from the Trans-Siberian Railway while on the Western Front, the Albion Army and what remains of Perancis, Belgian, Nederlander, Tysklander army desperately cling onto the port city of Brest while the Albionese Royal Air Force and the Tysklander Imperial Flying Corps were desperately trying to defend the skies over southern Albion and the Albionese Royal Navy and the Imperial Tysklander Navy fought in the North Sea and the North Voltanic to keep Albion's supply lines safe. However the Alliance of Nations were now able to breathe a hefty sigh of relief as the United Nations Armed Forces, the Blue Neuroi, the Red Neuroi, the Kingdom of Angeloid, the Kingdom of Natsuko and the United Kingdom of Falmarr were now coming to reinforce their besieged forces. Now on the first day of August after two months out at sea, the Coalition Armed Forces arrive in Cardiff, Bristol, Plymouth, Southampton and Portsmouth as there were more than two thousand ships most of this came from the massive fleets of the UNAF. The 501st Strike Witches along with the 500th Black Panthers Witches had sent to go assist the Alliance of Nations however for the 501st; their experience is going to be a surreal one.

Albion

London

"It is a grand day for London and her citizens as the Alliance's new allies march through the great city and I must say words cannot describe the atmosphere but the crowds are in a frenzy as they cheer for the new arrivals" The radio broadcasted inside a pub in the city of London.

"Oh turn it off will ya?" A disgruntled patron grumbled as the bartender lowered the volume.

"What's the matter Todd?" The man next to the patron asked, "This should be good news for you"

"That's what they said when the Vespucius army arrived and we are still like this, barely 2km out of Brest" Todd said, "As if this new UNAF will be able to do anything about it"

"You are damn pessimistic, you know that" The other patron said.

"And you are a hopeless idiot, Mike" Todd said. Just then the guard began to rumble as voices of people could be heard cheering.

"What the hell?" Todd said as he looked outside.

"Bert, what's going on outside?" The bartender asked a man who went to the door.

"It's a whole fucking bloody army!" Bert said.

"Say what?" Todd and Mike stood up as they headed to the door.

"Come here and see for yourself" Bert said. The patrons and the bartender made their out to the streets and made their way through the crowds to see the UNAF soldiers march down the streets as the towns people watched in awe. The first soldiers they saw looked like Albionese infantry however there was a difference, there were differences, like some of the soldiers were carrying different weapons, the Albion had never seen before. Then the soldiers began singing. It was a different version of the Albionese Grenadiers.

"Some talk of Alexander, and some of Hercules,

Of Hector and Lysander, and such great names as these,

But of all the world's great heroes,

There's none that can compare,

With a tow, row, row, row; row, row, row,

To the Britannian Grenadiers;

None of these ancient heroes ne'er saw a cannon ball,

Nor knew the force of powder to slay their foes with all,

But our brave boys do know it and banish all their fears,

Sing tow, row, row, row; row, row, row,

For the Britannian Grenadiers;

When e'er we are commanded to storm the palisades,

Our leaders march with fuses, and we with hand grenades;

We throw them from the glacis about the enemies' ears,

Sing tow, row, row, row, row, row, row,

For the Britannian Grenadiers;

And when the siege is over, we to the town repair.

The townsmen cry 'Hurrah, boys, here comes a Grenadier'.

Here come the Grenadiers, my boys, who know no doubts or fears.

Sing tow, row, row, row, row, row, row,

For the Britannian Grenadiers;

So let us fill a bumper, and drink a health to those,

Who carry caps and pouches, and wear the louped clothes.

May they and their commanders live happy all their years.

Sing tow, row, row, row, row, row, row,

For the Britannian Grenadiers" The soldiers sang as they marched down the road. Then following them were soldiers that resembled Gallian troops but they wore green instead of blue and they all seem to be smiling and they began to sing.

"Allons enfants de la Patrie,

Le jour de gloire est arrivé!

Contre nous de la tyrannie,

L'étendard sanglant est levé,

L'étendard sanglant est levé,

Entendez-vous dans les campagnes

Mugir ces féroces soldats?

Ils viennent jusque dans vos bras

Égorger vos fils, vos compagnes!

Aux armes, citoyens,

Formez vos bataillons,

Marchons, marchons!

Qu'un sang impur

Abreuve nos sillons!

Que veut cette horde d'esclaves,  
De traîtres, de rois conjurés?  
Pour qui ces ignobles entraves,  
Ces fers dès longtemps préparés?  
Ces fers dès longtemps préparés?

Gallians, pour nous, ah! quel outrage  
Quels transports il doit exciter!  
C'est nous qu'on ose méditer  
De rendre à l'antique esclavage!

Aux armes, citoyens...

Quoi! des cohortes étrangères  
Feraient la loi dans nos foyers!  
Quoi! Ces phalanges mercenaires  
Terrasseraient nos fiers guerriers!  
Terrasseraient nos fiers guerriers!

Grand Dieu! Par des mains enchaînées  
Nos fronts sous le joug se ploieraient  
De vils despotes deviendraient  
Les maîtres de nos destinées!

Aux armes, citoyens...

Tremblez, tyrans et vous perfides  
L'opprobre de tous les partis,  
Tremblez! vos projets parricides  
Vont enfin recevoir leurs prix!

Vont enfin recevoir leurs prix!

Tout est soldat pour vous combattre,  
S'ils tombent, nos jeunes héros,  
La terre en produit de nouveaux,  
Contre vous tout prêts à se battre!

Aux armes, citoyens...

Gallians, en guerriers magnanimes,  
Portez ou retenez vos coups!  
Épargnez ces tristes victimes,  
À regret s'armant contre nous.

À regret s'armant contre nous  
Mais ces despotes sanguinaires,  
Mais ces complices de Bouillé,  
Tous ces tigres qui, sans pitié,  
Déchirent le sein de leur mère!

Aux armes, citoyens...

Amour sacré de la Patrie,  
Conduis, soutiens nos bras vengeurs  
Liberté, Liberté chérie,  
Combats avec tes défenseurs!  
Combats avec tes défenseurs!

Sous nos drapeaux que la victoire  
Accoure à tes mâles accents,  
Que tes ennemis expirants  
Voient ton triomphe et notre gloire!" The Perancis looking troops sang happily and proudly as they marched through the streets. Then came those that resemble Tysklander soldiers but they didn't see rifles like the Albion or Perancis looking soldiers carried, many of the soldiers had rifles that had the ammunition box in the middle of the rifle and then there soldiers with some sort of submachine gun that had the magazine at the bottom of the gun instead to the side like the MP-18.

"Es braust ein Ruf wie Donnerhall,

wie Schwertgeklirr und Wogenprall:

Zum Rhein, zum Rhein, zum deutschen Rhein,

wer will des Stromes Hüter sein?

Lieb Vaterland, magst ruhig sein,

lieb Vaterland, magst ruhig sein,

Fest steht und treu die Wacht, die Wacht am Rhein!

Fest steht und treu die Wacht, die Wacht am Rhein!

Durch Hunderttausend zuckt es schnell,

und aller Augen blitzen hell;

der Karlslander, bieder, fromm und stark,

beschützt die heil'ge Landesmark.

Er blickt hinauf in Himmelsau'n,

wo Heldenväter niederschau'n,

und schwört mit stolzer Kampfeslust:

Du Rhein bleibst karlslander wie meine Brust!

Solang ein Tropfen Blut noch glüht,

noch eine Faust den Degen zieht,

und noch ein Arm die Büchse spannt,

betritt kein Feind hier deinen Strand!

Und ob mein Herz im Tode bricht,

wirst du doch drum ein Welscher nicht.

Reich, wie an Wasser deine Flut,

ist Karlsland ja an Heldenblut!

Der Schwur erschallt, die Woge rinnt

die Fahnen flattern hoch im Wind:

Am Rhein, am Rhein, am karlslander Rhein

wir alle wollen Hüter sein" The Tysklander looking soldiers sang proudly as they marched along, the came soldiers the Albion never seen before, they had bowl like helmets that were greenish brown in colour and their tunics and trousers were brown. Their weapons were those the Albionese had never seen before. These soldiers like the soldiers before them sang as well and it surprised the Albionese to hear Rossiyan from these soldiers.

"Nad stranoju shumjat kak znamena  
Gody nashih Velikih Pobed.  
Otzvuk slavnyh boev otdalennyh,  
Ves tvoj put v nashih pesnjah vospet.

Nesokrushimaya i legendarnaya,  
V bojah poznavshaja radost pobed -  
Tebe ljubimaja, rodnaja armija  
Shljot nasha Rodina pesnju - privet.

Rodilas ty pod Znamenem alym  
V vosemnadtsatom groznom godu.  
Vseh vragov ty vsegda sokrushala,  
Pobedila fashistov ordu.

Nesokrushimaya i legendarnaya,  
V bojah poznavshaja radost pobed -  
Tebe ljubimaja, rodnaja armija  
Shljot nasha Rodina pesnju - privet.

Nashej partii gordoe Znamja,  
Nas na podvig vedjot za soboj!  
Slovno solntse sijaet nad nami,  
Nad Velikoj Sovetskoj Stranoj.

Nesokrushimaya i legendarnaya,  
V bojah poznavshaja radost pobed -  
Tebe ljubimaja, rodnaja armija  
Shljot nasha Rodina pesnju - privet.

Nad stranoju shumjat kak znamena  
Gody nashih Velikih Pobed.  
Otzvuk slavnyh boev otdalennyh,  
Ves tvoj put v nashih pesnjah vospet

Nad stranoju shumjat kak znamena  
Gody nashih Velikih Pobed.  
Otzvuk slavnyh boev otdalennyh,  
Ves tvoj put v nashih pesnjah vospet.

Nesokrushimaya i legendarnaya,  
V bojah poznavshaja radost pobed -  
Tebe ljubimaja, rodnaja armija  
Shljot nasha Rodina pesnju - privet." These soldiers sang loudly and in a triumphant manner, they too looked proud and cheerful.

"How many soldiers do the UNAF have? That was eight regiments' worth of soldiers that marched past" Todd asked.

"And look there are more" Mike said as more soldiers marched past and these soldiers had olive green or dark khaki uniforms and had bowl shaped helmets but they had an even rim and there were netting all over the helmets. Like the soldiers before, they sang as well.

"Miyo! Tokai no sora akete,

Kyokujitsu takaku kagayakeba,

Tenchi no seiki hatsuratsu to

Kibo wa odoru Oyamashima.

O, seiro no asagumo ni

Sobiyuru Fuji no sugata koso

Kin'omuketsu yuruginaki

Waga Nippon no hokori nare.

Tate! Ikkei no okimi wo

Hikari to towa ni itadakite,

Shinmin warera mina tomoni

Miitsu ni sowan daishimei.

Yuke, hakko wo ie to nashi,

Shikai no hito wo michibikite,

Tadashiki heiwa uchitaten.

Riso wa hana to saki kaoru.

Ima ikutabi ka waga ue ni,

Shiren no arashi takeru tomo,

Danko to mamore sono seigi.

Susuman michi wa hitotsu nomi.

A, yuen no kamiyo yori,

Todoroku hocho uketsugite,

Daikoshin no yuku kanata

Kokoku towani sakae are" As another two regiments march past. Then came soldiers in light brown informs with dark brown helmets. They had rifles that looked like the Vespucius M1918 BAR assault rifle.

"Yes we'll rally round the flag, boys, we'll rally once again,  
Shouting the battle cry of freedom,  
We will rally from the hillside, we'll gather from the plain,  
Shouting the battle cry of freedom!

The Union forever! Hurrah, boys, hurrah!

Down with the traitors, up with the stars;

While we rally round the flag, boys, we rally once again,

Shouting the battle cry of freedom!

We are springing to the call of our brothers gone before,  
Shouting the battle cry of freedom!  
And we'll fill our vacant ranks with a million freemen more,  
Shouting the battle cry of freedom!

The Union forever! Hurrah, boys, hurrah!

Down with the traitors, up with the stars;

While we rally round the flag, boys, we rally once again,

Shouting the battle cry of freedom!

We will welcome to our numbers the loyal, true and brave,  
Shouting the battle cry of freedom!  
And although they may be poor, not a man shall be a slave,  
Shouting the battle cry of freedom!

So we're springing to the call from the East and from the West,  
Shouting the battle cry of Freedom;  
And we'll hurl the rebel crew from the land we love best,  
Shouting the battle cry of Freedom" These unfamiliar soldiers sang however they were not the only ones as then came soldiers in greyish uniforms similar in design the Tysklander lookalikes. Then soldiers in khaki uniforms came marching followed by soldiers in greyish uniforms with random pale colours splattered over them while another group of soldiers in green uniforms. Then soldiers that closely resembled Jepunese troops but their uniforms were yellowish in colour. Most of them carried Type 30 rifles but some were carrying rifles similar to the olive green and light brown uniform soldiers. And they too sang like the rest.

"Ringo ga, nashi ga hanahiraki

Kawamo o kiri ga nagaredasu

Kishi ni de te ki ta no wa kachūsha

Takaku kewashii kawagishi ni

Sozoroaruki ni ta zu sa u uta wa

Sōgen no aoki washi no uta

Sore wa musume ga aisuru hito,

Taisetsu na tegami o kureru hito

Ā uta yo, musume no uta yo

Ton de ike, kagayaku taiyō nitsuite

Tōki kokkyō ni tatsu senshi e to

Kachūsha no aisatsu o todoke te okure

Soboku na musume o, senshi ga omoiokosu yō ni

Musume no uta ga todoku yō ni

Kare ga kokyō no tochi o mamori,

Kachūsha ga ai o mamoritōsu yō ni" As they marched along, then came the armoured vehicles and the Albionese were surprised to see the armoured vehicles as they were models they had never seen before.

"How can they move so fast?" Mike asked.

"I don't know but I know one thing, the Seiga are going to be in a hell of a fight" Mike said.

The very next day

 **(Author's Notes: Seiga are an alien race which looks like humanoid wolves and their weapons and equipment are mostly from the Soviets from Red Alert 3 without the Tesla tank, Tesla Coils, Stingray or Apocalypse tank except for two from Star Wars, the iconic four legged walker and the two legged walker)**

East of Lorient

"Fucking Christ; it's the whole goddamn Seiga Army!" A Vespuciusian rifleman barked as she fired his M1917 Lee Enfield.

"All it means is we got more bastards to shoot at" A Vespuciusian marine barked as he fired his M1903 Springfield.

"Oh, you got to be fucking with me?! The fucking Chauchat jammed up again!" A Vespuciusian machine gunner grumbled

"Come on my comrades, we cannot let the wolf bastards from advancing any further!" A Perancisan officer rallied.

"Just keeping firing lads, we need to hold the line!" An Albionese sergeant shouted. Just then a Seiga Ostrich walker appeared (It is basically an All-Terrain Defense Pod (AT-DP), the two legged walker from Star War but with plasma cannons instead of lasers).

"FUCK!" A Vespuciusian marine barked.

"TAKE COVER!" A Tysklander barked as the Ostrich open fired and took out a machine gun position.

"Fuck! They took out Hilbert and Jack!" A Vespuciusian rifleman shouted.

"There is no end to them!" A Perancis rifleman shouted as more Seiga troopers charge towards the trenches.

"Merde! They really want to get to Brest" A Hochelagian (Special Realm's version of 1910s Laurentian/Farawaylander) cried out.

"Then we make it as bloody as possible for them!" A Danish captain barked.

"Keep firing soldiers! Make them bleed for every inch of land they take!" A Belgianese officer barked. The soldiers continued to fire their guns at the advancing Seiga troops but the Seiga brought up more and more of their walkers and heavy infantry however they were suffering losses but so were the Alliance forces as soldiers fell from the Seiga return fire. Just as it seems the Seiga were about to breakthrough to the trenches, something spectacular happened, the Seiga came under fire and the Alliance soldiers watched in surprise as the Ostriches and the Seiga Giraffe (basically an All-Terrain Armoured Transport (AT-AT), the four legged walker from Star Wars, with plasma cannons instead of lasers) were being shot up by something and as the wail of shells and screech of rockets were heard and they smashed into the ground in front of the trenches.

"What the hell?!" A Vespuciusian rifleman shouted, "What the hell was that?!"

"Look! In the sky!" A Nederlander shouted as he pointed to the sky as strange planes flew overhead.

"What in blue blazes?!" An Albionese soldier exclaimed as they watched a pair of planes dive on towards the Seiga Army before they began firing from their wings and they dropped bombs on the Seiga.

"What the hell are those planes" A Strayan (Special Realm's version of 1910s Australisan) asked as he looked to a Britannian officer.

"I don't know, Jack, I don't know at all" The officer said. Just then the soldiers in the trenches heard the roar of engines and it came from the forest behind them.

"What the hell?" A Zuid-Afrikan (Special Realm version of 1910s South African) machine gunner turned to see what was making the noise. And the other soldiers began to turn to see what was making the engine noises as tanks the soldiers never saw before broke through the forest.

"Mein Gott! Are those tanks?!" A Tysklander sniper gasped as she watched the tanks emerge from the forest. The same thought ran the other soldiers and that there were a huge number of tanks.

Meanwhile

The UNAF immediately went into action after arriving in Brittany, the day before by releasing a massive aerial and artillery bombardment. The UNAF pilots were taken aback by how lax the Seiga aerial defenses were as during the night before, UNAF aerial forces conducted night reconnaissance and they were surprised how brightly lit the Seiga positions were. The UNAF were able to see all of the defensive positions and the supply routes. This made the UNAF very happy and today the UNAF will unleash their full might. UNAF artillery open fired all along the frontlines while UNAF planes and witches swarmed the air. The UNAF fliers began the day by attacking airfields, fuel depots, supply depots, repair yards, bridges, railway lines, and communications stations in Seiga territory while the artillery bombarded the defense positions and trenches of Seiga.

"Alright boys, let's give these bastards hell" A M46 Patton tanker barked as the UNAF tankers broke put the forest and rumbled over the trenches filled with awestruck soldiers.

"Open fire on that ugly four legged bastard!" A Centurion tanker barked.

"THEY WILL FEAR FEMALE DRIVERS!" A T-34/85 tanker cheered as she rammed an Ostrich walker, knocking it over before blasting the cockpit for good measure.

"Oh look; the infantry is trying to shoot us, how cute" A Panther tanker joked before its 75 mm cannon at a group of Seiga infantry.

"Look at that cute armoured car, KILL IT!" A Konigstiger tanker barked as the 88 mm cannon blew a Seiga armoured car off the map.

"Do not fuck with a T-44!" A T-44 tanker barked as the medium tank destroyed a Seiga tank.

"Fire HE at that dumbass!" A M24 Chaffee tanker barked as the tank fired at a Seiga an anti-tank soldier. Alongside the tanks were the armoured cars and while the infantry were being brought in halftracks and APCs which came in and dropped the soldiers they carried onto the battlefield.

"Shoot those fucking wankers!" A Britannian sergeant barked.

"Take them out boys!" A Liberion rifleman barked.

"Take out the bastards" A Panzergrenadier shouted.

"Kill those bastards!" A Fusoan rifleman shouted.

"Give them hell, marines" A Liberion marine hollered.

"Bloody hell, these bastards are making it too easy" A Britannian rifleman commented as she watched the Seiga gets crushed by the UNAF's charge.

"Well, let's keep pressing the assault, forward soldiers!" The rifleman's lieutenant ordered. The UNAF pressed the assault in three days the UNAF were able to liberate all of Brittany and southern Espana (Special Realm's version of 1910s Hispania/Spain) and defended European side of Istanbul in Turtsiya (Special Realm's 1910s Turkey) and reinforced the Rossiyan front. Meanwhile the heavy bombers of the UNAF began to conduct massive tactical and strategic bombing campaign. The UNAF was now beginning a massive rearming and modernization programme for the Alliance forces so the Alliance soldiers had a better chance against the Seiga forces. This meant new tactics, new skills and more importantly new toys to kick Seiga ass with and all of Alliance soldiers are being refitted with new equipment so it is not surprising the best fighter unit in the Alliance is being equipped with new planes.

15th August 1946/15th Ogos 1919

Albion

Plymouth Royal Air Force Base

The fliers stationed at this base were waiting for a UNAF fighter unit that was assigned to their base. The fliers were in their dress uniforms as they waited for the arrival of the UNAF fighter unit. There were 31 members of this unit though only 26 are actual pilots; the remainders are gunners for some of the fliers. Now the base had been recently upgraded by engineers that came over to the base two weeks ago. The reason for the upgrade was so to accommodate the UNAF fighter unit that was going to share the base with the fliers.

In the common room

"Hey Alisa what do you think the fliers will be like?" Courtney, a Vespuciusian lieutenant commander asked.

"I don't know, Courtney but as long they are like those fliers we accompanied two days ago, I will have no problem with them" Alisa, an Albionese wing commander as she slipped in her cigar, "How about you, Grethe?"

"If they are people I can get along with them then I will be a happy flier" Grethe, a Tysklander major answered as she smoked her cigarette. Just as she was about to put her cigarette back in, they heard a strange droning noise.

"What the fuck is that?" A Vespuciusian Marine commandant asked when everyone began to realize that everyone was actually hearing that droning noise.

"So you hear it as well, Cerys?" Alisa asked.

"Now what is that noise?" Grethe said. Then came running into the room was a Vespuciusian army captain and she was excited as all hell.

"Girls! Girls! Come outside!" The Vespuciusian Army captain shouted.

"What are you talking about Vanessa?" A Vespuciusian major asked.

"Oh Caitlin, you will love this" Vanessa, the Vespuciusian Army captain said as she went back out.

"Alright, let's see what's got Vanessa so excited" The commander, a Tysklander colonel said as she stood up.

"You lead the way, Manuela" Alisa smiled. The Tysklander colonel grumbled but she smiled.

"Come on, let get going already" Manuela said. The fliers soon headed outside to what the noise was coming from and they were taken back by what they saw as flying over their base. It was a flight of planes they had never seen before. They watched the planes circle the airfield. They watched the highly advanced planes fly over the runway. Then the sharpest eyes in the unit, an Albionese second lieutenant noticed something.

"Colonel, they are signalling to us" The Albionese second lieutenant pointed to one of the lead planes which seems to be a closed cockpit however the pilot had the cover opened and was frantically signalling to the fliers on the ground. The planes that landed were 6 two engine planes and

"Are you sure, Lilly?" Manuela asked,

"I can see her hands waving frantically" Lilly said.

"Well what is he signalling?" Manuela asked.

"They are requesting for clearance to land" Lilly said as she watches the lead white plane pilot signal to her.

"Well signal to them that they have clearance"

"I hope we have enough tarmac for them to land" The second in command, a Jepunese Naval Commander said as she watched the planes line up for landing.

"Well we are about to find out, Misaki" Manuela said as she slipped her cigarette back in. The fliers watched as the planes came into land. They watched as the planes landed with slight bumps. The planes soon taxied to the new hangars.

"Well for one thing, this is not a bunch of rookie pilots" A Tysklander major said as she held her pipe.

"That is certainly true, Elisa" Grethe said as she tapped her cigarette.

"You must be enjoying this Caitlin" Cerys said as she looked to her Vespuciusian Army Major of a friend who was standing next to her.

"Such magnificent planes… just magnificent" Caitlin said.

"I agree with you there, their designs are beyond anything that I could ever dream up" A Karlslander Lieutenant said.

"I agree Farhilde" Caitlin. Then they watched the pilots climb out of their planes. They were quite surprised that the pilots were female but they stunned when they saw their faces.

"What the hell? They look exactly like us!" Cerys pointed out. The pilots looked at the girls and they too were shocked.

"Oh my god" One that looked like Caitlin said.

"Two Miyafujis?!" A Grethe lookalike said.

"Wow, it is like looking into a mirror" An Alisa lookalike said as she held a pipe.

"This is very awkward" A Vanessa lookalike said. Then a Manuela lookalike approached Manuela and she had a very perplexed look on her face.

"Excuse me but can you tell me if this base of the 1st Combine Fighter Squadron?" The Manuela lookalike asked.

"Yes and I am the commander of this unit" Manuela said, "Well why you ask? Are you that United Nations Armed Forces fighter squadron stationed to our base?"

"Yes we are that UNAF squadron, it is a pleasure to meet you, I am Lieutenant General Lord Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke, commander of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing"

"I am Colonel Imperial Knight Manuela-Baumer Wilcke, commander of the 1st Combined Fighter Squadron" Manuela said, "So these are your kites?"

"Excuse me?" Minna asked.

"Those planes, they are yours, are they not?" Manuela asked.

"No they are yours" Minna said.

"What?" Manuela asked.

"They are your planes" Minna said.

"Then what will you and your fliers will fly?" Manuela asked.

"We don't fly planes, we use striker units" Minna said.

"Striker units? What are those?" Farhilde asked.

"I will show you" Minna said as she then turned to her unit, "Girls, show these pilots our wings"

"Roger" The members of the 501st went to the C-54 Skymaster and unloaded their striker units and their guns. By now, all of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing has jet strikers. Most common models were the Me-262 Schwalbe, the P-80 Shooting Star, the Gloster Meteor and the J9Y Kikka however there were a few oddities like Heidemarie's Me-510 (A Me-410 but with jet engines) or Mio's A8M (A naval version of the J9Y Kikka jet fighter) and Amirah's Vampire FB.6 strikers. The 501st unloaded their strikers and their weapons.

"What are those?" Manuela asked.

"These are our strikers…" Minna began explaining about strikers and magic.

"Well damn if one thing is for certain, my girls will never be able to fly those" Manuela said, "Our magic is not as strong you see, we tried some strikers and we barely got off the ground, only Alisa was able to get some air but she was damn tired afterwards"

"We know, we saw the results so we decided to bring these planes for you" Minna said.

"Well thanks for the upgrade but I fear it will take some time for us to get used to those planes" Manuela said.

"Well don't worry we will help you girls get into your new birds" Minna said.

"Now why don't you introduce your girls?" Manuela gestured.

"Of course, 501st Joint Fighter Wing, let's introduce yourselves to the members of the 1st Combined Fighter Squadron" Minna ordered.

"Rear Admiral Viscount Mio Sakamoto, second in command and first battle commander of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing at your service" Mio saluted.

"Brigadier General Noble Lord Heidemarie W. Schnaufer, commander of 501st JFW night fighters" Heidemarie saluted.

"Brigadier General Baron Keiko Katou, second battle commander of the 501st JFW" Keiko said.

"Colonel Imperial Knight Gertrude Barkhorn, it will be a pleasure working with all of you" Gertrude snapped a salute.

"I am Group Captain Duchess and 1st Viscount of Trafalgar Square Amirah Aisyah binti Sulaiman, at your service and ready to assist" Amirah said.

"Colonel Charlotte E. Yeager but do call me Shirley" Shirley smiled.

"I am Colonel Ember Vermillion or the First Neuroi Witch, ready to assist" Ember grinned.

"Good morning, I am Liberion Marine Corps Colonel Christiane Audrey Halsey, glad to meet you" Chris smiled.

"Morning to all as I Liberion Navy Captain Christine Jane Halsey express wishes that we will be able to work like a good ship's crew" Christy grinned, "Just kidding that was just for fun"

"Hello, I am Colonel Imperial Knight Erica Hartmann" Erica smiled.

"I am Colonel Knight Hanna-Justina Marseille the Star of Afrika" Hanna smirked.

"Colonel Aleksandra Garadinava is my name and I am honoured to be working with you all" Garadinava said.

"Lieutenant Colonel Blazette Vermillion is my name, shooting bad guys is my game but do call me Blaze" Blaze smiled.

"Lieutenant Colonel Noble Raisa Pöttgen at your service, ready to guide if necessary" Raisa smiled.

"Lieutenant Colonel Lady Perrine Henrietta Clostermann, it will be a pleasure to work with you all" Perrine bowed.

"Lieutenant Colonel Lady Sanya Vladimirovna Litvyak, second in command of 501st's night fighters" Sanya smiled softly.

"Good morning, I am Lieutenant Colonel Vera Neckiton, I am looking forward to working with you all" Vera smiled.

"Major Eila Ilmatar Juutilainen is my name and my forte is seeing the future" Eila said, "And no, I can't see that far ahead"

"Hi! I am Major Dame Francesca Lucchini of the Royal Romagnan Air Force" Francesca cheered.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, I am Major Baron Yoshika Miyafuji, I am here to help" Yoshika smiled.

"Major Jessica Xaliana, don't worry, it will a great time working with us" Xaliana smiled.

"I am Major Friederike Porsche, if you got mechanical trouble I can fix it" Friederike smiled.

"Major Dragoslava Svetlana, I am Amirah's assistant" Dragoslava said.

"Hello I am Major Relius Natsuko, I am an attaché in the 501st Joint Fighter Wing" Relius said.

"Hello I am Captain Masako Miyafuji, and before you ask, I am Yoshika's sister"

"I am Captain Lady Lynette Bishop, I hope we can work together" Lynette smiled.

"Captain Mami Inagaki, I am ready to fight with you" Mami saluted.

"I am Lieutenant Shizuka Hattori of the Imperial Fusoan Navy and member of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing, proud to serve" Shizuka snapped a salute.

"Hello, I am Lieutenant Charlotte Lueder, commander of 501st Joint Fighter Wing's ground witches, it is a pleasure to meet you all" Charlotte shyly smiled.

"Master Sergeant Furuko Kitano is my name, pleasure to meet you" Furuko smiled.

"Staff Sergeant Matilda, assistant to Colonel Marseille" Matilda said.

"Sergeant Abigail, first member of the 501st JFW's Patton's girls" Abigail smiled.

"Sergeant Marilyn Savon, second member of the 501st JFW's Patton's girls" Marilyn grinned.

"And I am Sergeant Patricia and the third and last member of the Patton's Girls" Patricia said.

"Salutations, I am Sergeant Ikaros of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing and I am Mistress Yoshika's servant" Ikaros said.

"Hello I am Sergeant Nymph, also of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing and I am Christiane's servant" Nymph's said.

"Wow that is a lot of officers in your unit" Manuela said.

"Well we had been in combat for the good part of four years and a half" Mio said, "So these ranks were earned"

"That makes sense" Manuela said.

"Well, you know our members, let's know your unit" Minna said.

"Alright, I'll start just so those who didn't hear, I am Colonel Imperial Knight Manuela-Baumer Wilcke, commander of the 1st Combined Fighter Squadron" Manuela said.

"Kon'nichiwa, I am Navy Commander Baron Misaki Sakamoto, second in command and field commander of the 1st Combine Fighter Squadron" Misaki saluted.

"Lieutenant Colonel Knight Hilda Adolphine Schnaufer, assistant commander to Colonel Wilcke" Hilda said as she pushed her glasses up.

"I am Colonel Baron Kazuko Katou, I am the assistant field commander of the 1st Combined Fighter Squadron" Kazuko said.

"Hi everyone, I am Major Knight Grethe Barkhorn, nice to meet you" Grethe smiled.

"Hello, I am Wing Commander Sir Alisa Khatijah binti Sulaiman; you can rely on me to cover your back" Alisa said while she held her cigar.

"Morning, I am Major Caitlin Evans Yeager, nice to meet you, usually people call me Kate but not today it seems" Caitlin said before gesturing to the redhead next to her, "Also this is Major Emma Lowe Vermillion"

"Oi! I can speak you know, you Wee Vee" Emma barked.

"Calm down, you short fuse or I will kick your ass into the tarmac" A Vespuciusian marine officer said.

"Whatever, stupid marine" Emma pouted angrily before being punched in the shoulder, "Hey!"

"Behave Emma or you are not getting leave" Manuela barked. Emma glared at the marine before she turned away from the marine.

"Anyway, I am Commandant Cerys Webb Halsey of the Vespuciusian Marine Corps and a member of the 1st Combined Fighter Squadron" Cerys, the marine smiled.

"I am Lieutenant Commander Courtney Thomson Halsey, it will be a pleasure working with you all, I can tell" Courtney said.

"Greetings, I am Major Knight Elise Nimitz Hartmann, I hope we will be able to work side by side" Elise said as she held her pipe.

"Hello I am Major Noble Helma-Fitzgerald Marseilles, I am honoured to meet you all" Helma saluted.

"Hi! I am Captain Brylee Hewitt Vermillion but please call me Bri" Brylee smiled and waved.

"Hallo, I am Captain Sir Rolanda Brockhaus Pöttgen, it is a pleasure to meet such fine girls such as yourselves" Rolanda smiled.

"Bonjour, I am Captain Lady Paulette Carrell Clostermann, I wonder what new things we will learn from you" Paulette smiled.

"Zdravstvuyte, I am Captain Lady Somova Vladislava Litvyak, happy to meet you" Somova said in a sing-song voice.

"Captain Vanessa Neckiton, at your service, proud to work with you all, ma'ams" Vanessa saluted.

"Hi… I am Captain Eliisa Klemetti Juutilainen, I hope we can work together" Eliisa said shyly.

"Greetings, I am Captain Derinav Fedulovna, I have a feeling we will all get together just nicely" Derinav smiled warmly.

"Ciao, I am Lieutenant Noblewoman Fortunata Lucchini, welcome to our unit and I hope that we can kick the Seiga out of Yoroppa" Fortunata said.

"Hello I am Lieutenant Baron Yukimi Miyafuji, I am the medic of the unit and I think that maybe we can end this war" Yukimi said as she held her cigarette.

"Lieutenant Farhilde Porsche is my name and cranking out new inventions is my game" Farhilde smiled

"Hi, I am Second Lieutenant Lilly Bishop and my, oh my, you all look… beautiful" Lilly said with a perverted smiled.

"Lilly, if I get a complaint from the 501st Joint Fighter Wing, you will be cleaning the runway alone for two weeks" Manuela said.

"Fine… spoilsport" Lilly pouted.

"Moving on, I am Lieutenant Mikasa Inagaki, and don't worry I am not "Lewdly", our nickname for Lilly" Mikasa said.

"I am Second Lieutenant Shizuya Hattori, I hope we can win this war and finally get some well-deserved peace" Shizuya said.

"Morning I am Second Lieutenant Carla Lueder, pleased to meet you all" Carla saluted.

"Hello, I am Master Sergeant Fumiki Kitano, and wow your uniforms look dashing" Fumiki smiled.

"I am Sergeant Matilda, I am Helma's servant" Matilda said as she dropped her cigarette to the floor and stepped on it.

"Sergeant Annabelle is my name, glad to meet to you, I hope you all pack a punch because the Seiga are going to need it" Annabelle said.

"My name is Sergeant Mellissa Savon, my profession is killing Seiga Savages" Mellissa said.

"Howdy y'all! I am Sergeant Priscilla" Priscilla smiled.

"Well thank you for introducing yourselves to us" Minna said.

"Wow, not only do you look like us, our names share the first letter and surname, well except for Dragoslava and Derinav's case" Mio pointed out.

"Oh maybe it is because I am married" Derinav said. That statement made the witches of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing all turn to Dragoslava as they looked to her as she tried to hold in her feelings, "Is there something wrong?"

"There is nothing wrong… nothing at all" Dragoslava said as she put a brave face.

"Oh… if you say so" Derinav said.

"Anyway, it is surprising that you are quite calm about the similarities" Misaki said.

"Trust me, we have seen stranger things and we have seen other version of ourselves" Minna admitted as she recalled meeting a wolfgirl that resembled her.

"Wow, that is interesting" Grethe said.

"So you are a version of me" Alisa said as she approached Amirah.

"Yes I am, why are you asking?" Amirah said as she took her pipe out.

"Just curious" Alisa said as she took out her cigar, "To see if you are anything like me"

"That may be true" Amirah said as she pockets her hands.

"Well there is only one way to make sure, isn't it?" Alisa said as she put her hands in her pockets. The two Malay girls stared each other down.

"Let's dance" Amirah smiled. Immediately Amirah and Alisa pulled out a blade out of their pockets, a Keris and a Kukri respectively. Alisa attacked first with a slash but Amirah was able to dodge but Alisa thrust forward, hitting the side of Amirah's neck.

"Urgh" Amirah grunted from the pain but she attacked with her Keris by thrusting it forward but Alisa twisted to the side but Amirah swung her arm and slashed Alisa's side.

"Fuck" Alisa hissed as the two then jumped away from each other, "Not bad, what service were you in?"

"Special Air Service, an elite infantry unit" Amirah answered, "You?"

"6th Gurkhas Rifles" Alisa said.

"Nice" Amirah smiled, "Surrender?

"You wish sunshine" Alisa smiled as the two immediately clashed blades. Amirah and Alisa were locked in a brutal spar. The fight was becoming more intense as Amirah and Alisa fought viciously as they stabbed, slashed each other with their knives or punch, beat, bash or kick each other. The two didn't hold back as both tried to outdo each other.

"Come on Alisa, show her what a Gurkha can do" Emma cheered.

"Give that Gurkha a good beating, Amirah!" Chris shouted. The witches and the mages began cheering for their own. They were definitely each other's version of themselves. However there were differences, differences that Relius noticed. Amirah was slightly more agile than Alisa while Alisa was more forceful than Amirah. Relius also noticed that Amirah would like to feint an attack while Alisa would just strike directly. Amirah also likes to follow up her knife attacks with an attack with her body, head, arms or legs while Alisa doesn't but use her body parts for a separate attack. The two were getting very bloody as both fighters began biting each other, or strangle each other as they tried outdoing each other.

"Mein Gott, are they going to kill each other?" Gertrude wondered.

"Waga kamiyo/Jesus Christ, they are like savages" Mio and Misaki said.

"Wait, you are Christian?" Mio asked.

"Yeah, I converted back in 1916" Misaki said.

"Oh well, one to their own" Mio said, just then Amirah and Alisa jumped away from each other. Both were bloody and bruised and their clothes were cut and covered in dirt and blood.

"That's it! TAKE THIS!" Alisa shouted as she charged at Amirah with her arm coiled behind her, knife in hand.

"HOW'S THIS FOR SIZE?!" Amirah barked as she charged at Alisa with her arm stretched back, knife in hand as well. The two elite soldiers attempted to stab or slash each but the both dodged by the narrowest of margins, just enough to cut open the skin. Then the two slammed into each other and this somehow made Francesca and Lilly have grabby hands and perverted smiles.

"Why are they acting like that?" Blaze asked.

"Just look at our two fighters" Elise said while pointing with her pipe. Blaze looked to Amirah and Alisa and she blushed at what she saw, Amirah and Alisa were literally in each other's faces growling at each other and seeing that both of them are quite top-heavy, Blaze could see why Lilly and Francesca attracted. The two fighters stared into each other while everyone watched in anticipation then Alisa and Amirah began laughing.

"What the hell?" Cerys asked.

"That was a damn good fight! I haven't a fight like that since when I was a rookie Gurkha" Alisa laughed, "You are a good fighter, Amirah"

"And so are you, Alisa" Amirah smiled, "Haven't that tough a fight since I was a rookie SAS soldier"

"Thanks and looks like we look like shit… *hisses in pain*" Alisa hissed.

"And feel like shit too" Amirah said as the two painfully sat down, "This is going to be sore tomorrow"

"Ain't that true" Alisa smiled as she slipped her cigar into her mouth while Amirah slipped her pipe between her lips.

"Well not if Masako has anything about it" Yoshika said.

"Are you sure sis?" Masako asked.

"Of course, you have trained hard to master your magic so I believe you can do it" Yoshika encouraged.

"Thank you, one-chan!" Masako said. She then walked up to Amirah and Alisa and activated her familiar which surprised the Fusoan witches excluding Yoshika and Relius.

"What familiar is that?" Keiko asked.

"This is my familiar; Õmaki Amaterasu… is it bothering you?" Masako asked.

"No it is fine it just that we were just surprised that you have a legendary familiar" Mami said.

"Well Natsukan witches are rarer than human witches but what we lack in number, we compensate with power which is why many Natsukan witches have legendary familiars" Relius said, "For example, Empress Mikazuki has a Kyuubi familiar"

"Wow…" Furuko said.

"Well, let's see what you can do Masako" Amirah smiled.

"Alright but this might feel strange" Masako said as she places her hands on both Amirah and Alisa's foreheads. Then a grey sphere of magic envelopes the three.

"Interesting, your magic is grey in colour instead of the blue that we are familiar with" Minna said.

"Well, you people can be interesting yourselves" Relius said.

"I am done" Masako said.

"Wow that was fast" Gertrude said.

"So what now?" Grethe asked.

"Now?" Minna said as she eyed the planes she and the Strike Witches had brought in, "Time for you to learn new tricks"

The mages of the 1st Combined Fighter Squadron were in for a tough month as the 501st JFW basically took them back to flight school. They were given classes and lectures and not to forget tests and examinations. Then came basic flying in new trainer planes and there were a lot of bitching and barking from the witches as the mages would fall on old habits. The mages were also trained in using radios; this was done mostly on the ground at first before they moved up into planes then into the air. The pilot mages were then put in command of trainer versions of their future planes while the gunner mages were familiarized with their new guns and trained in gunnery in combat conditions. After the pilot mages got familiar with their new planes, they were allowed to fly their new planes.

Now they were taught aerobatics, combat manoeuvres and formations. The witches at times were losing their voices as they had to bark many times over and over again so to get the mages to not fall on old habits. The mages would have mock dogfights with each other and do mock combat missions like bomber escorts, combat patrols and ground attack missions. The mages were also trained by actual pilots and airplane gunners most notably by brothers of the witches such Muto Kaneyoshi, Yoshika's other brother, Gerhard Barkhorn, Gertrude's older brother and Erica's older brothers Erich and Alfred Hartmann. At the same time this allowed the 501st JFW to adapt Masako into their own tactics and formations as Masako's strikers, the J7W2 Shinden Kai II which were a super version of Yoshika's old J7W strikers as Masako's strikers were insanely fast with a top speed of 1.35 Mach and she has a deadly 30 mm cannon, capable of firing APHE, APCR, HE and regular AP rounds in a 850 round box magazine. But after 30 days of tough training the 1st Combined Fighter Squadron has successfully undergone their modernisation and restructuring program and so had the rest of the Alliance forces beside the naval forces as they waited the ships to undergo complete overhaul. This situation was a win-win for the UNAF and the Alliance forces as the Alliance soldiers got new equipment and weapons and the United Nations Armed Forces were able to sell their early war equipment and weapons and fully reequip their forces.

Oktober 1919

It has been three months since the UNAF, the Blue Neuroi, Red Neuroi and Natsukan forces arrive to aid the Alliance forces and they had made all the difference as the Coalition forces were making headway in Southern and Central Espana while pushing the Seiga away from Moscow and plus the UNAF led an invasion of Silica (Sicily) then on Southern Esperia and now were making up their up the Esperian boot however just as Romagna and Venezia's mountains proved a challenge to fight in so were the Esperian mountains.

Monte Cassino

Alliance and UNAF forces were fighting a desperate defense around the Abbey of Monte Cassino ever since the Seiga launched an unexpected counterattack against the newly acquired positions of the Coalition forces. The Natsukan forces on that were north and west of Monte Cassino were overrun as they were caught off guard and were pushed back to east and south of the mountain however the Seiga bypassed the Alliance positions around the Abbey of Monte Cassino thus cutting off the Alliance Forces which was the Tysklander 1st Gebirgsjager Division, the Esperian 1st Alpine "Taurinense" Division and the Vespuciusian 10th Mountain Division. There were also UNAF units trapped on the mountain which were the Liberion 101st "Screaming Eagles Airborne Division, Karlslander 90th Panzergrenadier Division, the Orussian 41st Guards Rifle Division and the Britannian 46th Infantry Division.

25th October 1946

"Here they come again!" A Tysklander Gebirgsjager shouted.

"Persistent motherfuckers these Seiga bastards" A Liberion paratrooper said.

"Persistent or not, they are not getting to the Abbey" A Britannian rifleman shouted as the Coalition forces stood fast and held a stubborn defense. However the Seiga attacks were wearing down the Coalition forces as it has been four days since the encirclement started and it is not helped by the fact the commander of troops trapped around the Mountain Abbey is arrogant, self-centred, stubborn, glory hungry, extremely old fashioned and in the UNAF commanders' eyes, as useless as tits on a fish and this is the kindest way the UNAF commanders describe General Antonio Berlusconi who is command of Coalition Forces encircled in Monte Cassino, now called Group Monte Cassino.

In a tent outside the Abbey

"Our situation isn't looking good" Commander of the Karlslander 90th Panzergrenadier Division, Lieutenant General Ernst-Günther Baade said, "We are running low on everything but enemies, I have battalions reporting that they only have handfuls of grenades"

"And it doesn't help that we had a stupid bastard as overall commander, he seriously believes the Seiga won't target the Abbey" Lieutenant General Arthur Kirkland of the Britannian 46th Infantry Division said, "The bastard thinks this is the fucking Napoleonic Era"

"Da, the Ublyudok thinks machine guns and mortars are artillery pieces and not infantry weapons" Lieutenant General Tanya Vatutin, commander of the 41st Guards Rifle Division complained.

"Now how the fucking hell this piece of shit of a bastard become a commander if he so fucking old fashioned and a fucking bastard at that?" General Taylor of the Liberion 101st Airborne Division barked, "The fucking bastard had the nerve to call my paratroopers a waste of resources and manpower"

"Don't forget this bastard brought his pregnant wife to the battlefield and posted her in an active combat unit" Baade said, "Why kind of a bastard does that? To his own fucking wife?!"

"I heard rumours that he bribed and blackmailed his way to the top" Lieutenant General Jacob Schwarz, commander of the Tysklander 1st Gebirgsjager Division said.

"Well that seems the most logical explanation because he is a serious threat to us as much as the Seiga are" Lieutenant General Rebecca Lawson, commander of the Vespuciusian 10th Mountain Division said.

"And now the bastard wants Taskforce 141 to try and sneak in a convoy so to supply us because he thinks that's the only way to supply us" Taylor said.

"I hope that his plan work because that is one of our most elite units he is putting on the line" Arthur said, "But I have a feeling that he will fuck it up himself"

"Oh I hope not" Baade said.

26th October 1946

The special operation for the most part went well until disaster fell upon Taskforce 141 and the convoy they were sneaking in. When the convoy was about six hundred meters from the Abbey for some insane reason, General Berlusconi ordered the USS North Carolina which was 30 km away to fire on Taskforce 141's position and only called off the bombardment after a team of four from Taskforce 141 reached Group Monte Cassino but the damage was done, twenty trucks were heading for Group Monte Cassino but only nine survived the journey plus six dead UNAF soldiers and thirty wounded. Furthermore, Amirah, commander of Taskforce 141 was critical wounded in the bombardment however General Berlusconi didn't seem to care as he claims that Taskforce 141 were at fault as they didn't report their positions to him yet it begs the question, why bombard the area?

This act of insanity by the General had sound alarm bells throughout the Coalition especially the UNAF as one their most veteran soldier was nearly killed by their own ally. However this was not the only thing he did that made the UNAF commanders on edge. The general "requisitioned" the supplies meant for the UNAF divisions and gave them to his men, he had the UNAF divisions conduct pointless and suicidal attacks on the Seiga forces encircling Group Monte Cassino while the nearest Coalition Forces were sixteen kilometers south and east of Monte Cassino. Furthermore, the general refuses to use air support or call in supply drop was concerning for the UNAF commanders so much so that they decided to speed up their counteroffensive plan to rescue the encircled troops.

29th October 1946

Abbey of Monte Cassino

"General Berlusconi, High Command just radioed that they will be launching their counteroffensive in three days" A radio operator said.

"What?" Berlusconi asked as he looked up from his desk.

"High Command has informed that they will be launching a large scale offensive to retake the land we…" The radio operator said before Berlusconi cut him.

"Leave" Berlusconi ordered, "LEAVE NOW! OR I WILL SHOOT YOU FOR DISOBEDIENCE!"

"Yes sir!" The radio operator ran from Berlusconi's office.

"They can't do this! Then all my plans will go to waste!" Berlusconi barked as he pounded his desk, "How am I going to become a war hero? Damn our new allies, they are taking the glory out of war… And they will pay for this with their blood"

Later

"What?!" Taylor barked.

"You heard me right, our forces are to launch an offensive to retake the land we lost to the Seiga" Berlusconi said.

"Sir, what you are saying is impossible!" Baade disputed, "Sir, we barely have enough ammo to defend this position let alone commence an offensive!"

"What are you so worried about? Are you not the veteran soldiers that you all claim to be?" Berlusconi said.

"Sir, even veteran soldiers need weapons and equipment to fight with not to mention, the soldiers are in no fucking condition to attack!" Taylor barked.

"Preposterous, the soldiers look fine to me" Berlusconi said.

"Only in your mind they are fine but they are hungry and tired, you sorry excuse of a commander! If we went on the offensive now, we will be slaughtered!" Arthur barked.

"Well you shouldn't have taken the glory out of war then" Berlusconi said. This made the soldiers and the officers pause, Berlusconi thinking that he got them smirked, "What? Is what I said true?"

"What did you say, you bastard?!" Taylor barked, "So you are more concerned about glory than victory?"

"If it means that we fight to the death then of course, or why else we fight if it is not for glory?" Berlusconi smiled, "And if you want to know, I knew that those elite soldiers were there when I ordered the bombardment"

"You bastard, did you know that was one of our best soldiers you nearly killed!" Arthur said.

"If she was so good why six soldiers died under her comm-AAH?!" Berlusconi scoffed before he felt a pain in his side. He looked down and saw there was a gunshot wound there, "Who dare shoots me?!"

"That would be me, you bastard" A voice said from behind Berlusconi. He turned around and nearly shitted himself when he saw a black figure with glowing red lines.

"Who are you?" Berlusconi asked.

"I am Ember Vermillion, member of the Taskforce 141 and you are to pay for your crimes" Ember hissed.

"But I have done nothing wrong?!" Berlusconi said before Ember stabbed him with her neuroi sword.

"You nearly took my friend away from me" Ember said as she kicked Berlusconi's corpse off her sword, she then looked to General Taylor, "General Taylor, Amirah told me to inform you that you are now in command of Group Monte Cassino and that the Coalition will be launching their offensive to retake the land we lost in three days' time"

"Understood" Taylor said, "And thank you"

"Thank Amirah, she was the one that figured it all out" Ember said before she turned to walk away only to find the Alliance soldiers all bowing to her, "What the?"

"Why are they bowing?" Arthur asked.

"Our soldiers must think that Ember is a Fire Maiden, you know those rare mages in our lands" Rebecca said.

"Interesting" Arthur said. Group Monte Cassino was liberated on the 4th of November as the Coalition Forces pushed the Seiga back and away from Monte Cassino. Ember was found not guilty as General Berlusconi was found to be grossly incompetent and highly corrupt thus unfit for command also he is guilty for the death of six UNAF soldiers.

The war carries on as the Coalition continue to push the Seiga out of Yoroppa. Amirah was soon able to resume her duties as a soldier and commander though she now has a scar that runs down her left eye. The Alliance Forces then began weeding out incompetent commanders and replaced them before they did any harm to the war effort. Meanwhile the 1st Combined Fighter Squadron and the 501st Joint Fighter Wing became very close friends though it could be said that the fact that they were each other's doppelganger probably helped as well. However as the war against the Seiga was going nicely, the war against the Saderan Empire has taken an unexpected turn.

Saderan Empire controlled Falmarr

Port City of Taron

A large ship was docked off the port city while a small rowboat headed for the docks where Zorzal was standing there.

"Your highness, a boat is approaching" A guard pointed to a boat. Zorzal looked at the boat and saw a man in strange attire which was blue and white and he had a funny black hat. The man soon got onto the pier once the boat came close to the pier.

"So you are the one that wanted to assist my kingdom?" Zorzal asked.

"Yes I am" The man said.

"Who are you?" Zorzal asked.

"Who am I?" The man smiled, "I am Napoleon Bonaparte, Emperor of the Empire L'Hexagone"


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37: A surprise they never asked for

February 1947

Falmarr

The Coalition had successfully defeated the Seiga forces in Yoroppa and in Assuwa and now they were turning their attention back to the Empire of Sadera in Falmarr. The Coalition now reinforced by the newly modernized Alliance forces began to retake their frontline positions, surprisingly, Falmarr has been a surprisingly sector in the war and this made the UNAF commanders nervous, very nervous as past experiences has shown that bad things happen when the front becomes too quiet.

15th February

Three kilometres west of a town

"I don't like this, sarge" A Liberion rifleman said as his unit advanced towards the town, "It's too quiet"

"I share your worries too Joe but command wants us to take the town and its crossroads" The sergeant said as she looked around.

The riflemen approached the town yet they not met the enemy. This unnerved the Liberion riflemen as usually they would be attacked by the Saderan foot soldiers. The push was part of a preliminary push before the Coalition launched a renewed offensive; this push was codenamed Operation Starter.

"I got a bad feeling about this, Lieutenant" A soldier said.

"Calm down Tom, everything will be fine" The lieutenant said. Suddenly windows of the nearest houses opened up and they saw Imperial troops stand at those windows.

"What the hell?" A rifleman uttered before the familiar sounds of gunfire filled the air as white smoke came from the houses followed by some of the Liberion riflemen dropping onto the ground, some soundlessly while others screamed in agony.

"Fuck! They got guns!" A rifleman shouted.

"Take them out!" A sergeant shouted.

"Medic" A rifleman shouted, "We need a medic!"

"Fuck they got Bill!" A riflewoman shouted.

"Fire back!" The lieutenant barked.

"Eat lead you bastards!" A rifleman shouted.

"Joe, suppress them with the BAR!" The sergeant barked.

"Got it sarge!" Joe stood up and opened up with his M1918 BAR.

"Throw grenades!" Another sergeant ordered.

"Have a grenade, you fuckers!" A rifleman shouted as he and other riflemen threw grenades.

"Lydon, clear the houses with your platoon" The lieutenant ordered.

"Got it, Karl" Lydon said, "1st Platoon on me, we got to clear those houses!"

"James! I want 2nd Platoon to support 1st Platoon" Karl ordered.

"Got it boss" James replied.

"Paul, I want you to flank the town and make sure these bastards don't escape" Karl ordered.

"Consider it done" Paul said, "3rd Platoon, on me!"

The Liberion rifleman company were soon able to capture the town but it cost six KIAs and nine WIAs and they were not the only ones that suffered losses as Coalition forces advancing into Saderan territory were met with musket and cannon fire resulting in significant losses on Operation Starter with 155 soldiers KIA and 500 soldiers WIA. This alarmed the Coalition commanders by the Sadera's sudden acquisition of firearms and now they were wondering what or who gave Sadera guns but it soon became clear when a Karlslander tank company captured an officer that was different from the rest of the Imperial forces as he wore a uniform similar to what a Gallian army officer wore from the early 1800s or to be precise from the Napoleonic Era and this man spoke Gallian. The Gallians and Perancisans were surprised by this and began interrogating him and with a little help from the Lady of Knives, they found out that another empire had come to Sadera's side and it appears to be a Special Realm Napoleonic Era Gallian Empire and they are not friendly.

This prompted the UNAF to undo the restrictions on the United Kingdom of Falmarr's Armed Forces with the UNAF and Alliance Nations agreeing to upgrade the Falmarr Armed Forces from late 19th century to the First Neuroi War standard which means an air force and naval force are to be created. This also meant that the armed forces to be increased from 100, 000 soldiers and officers. However their logistical and support equipment will be of 1940s standard as to not fully restrict their capabilities. This however meant that the Coalition Armed Forces will lose the forces of the United Kingdom of Falmarr for several months. So that means retraining for the older soldiers which means a lot of barking.

Meanwhile the UNAF began distributing body armour to their soldiers so to give them protection from bullets and knife attacks. Furthermore the UNAF called on more witches, this time from a small nation which most of the soldiers has never heard of, the Republic of Conch, a nation made of small islands just south of the tip of Florida however it is basically a protectorate of Liberion but it has big friends as the big nations such as Orussia, Gallia, Britannia, Karlsland and Liberion have recognized the tiny nation especially after the service it has done for the United Nations especially in safeguarding the convoys from neuroi surface and submarine raiders despite having a carrier that reminisces to Liberion's first carrier, the USS Langley, the CRNS Calypso, a carrier born from an old steamer as well as an old Clemson class destroyer as the carrier's sole escort but what's more interesting about this carrier is that it has only had twenty planes and these are all P-26 Peashooters. However what makes the carrier special are the witches that were stationed on her. These witches formed the 555th "Young Blood" Joint Fighter Wing and they are special because they are far below the proper age to be in the military age as the average age of 6 years old with the oldest is 12 and that girl isn't the leader, the leader is a young nine year old girl called Diana Evans and she holds the record for being the youngest lieutenant colonel in the Liberion Military and the Young Blood witches will soon join the frontlines.

March

Imperata

In a tall tower near the centre of town

A Karlslander Panzergrenadier division was facing heavy resistance in the city as the Saderan troops fought a very stubborn defense with the assistance of cannon fire from a fortress in the centre of the city and artillery bombardments from the division's artillery regiment were proving ineffective as the cannons still fired on the Panzergrenadiers.

"Damn it, those cannons are a real pain in the ass!" A Karlslander rifleman complained.

"Yeah and our artillery aren't doing shit to that fortress" Another Karlslander rifleman said.

"Don't worry lads, we got air support coming, they will take out that goddamn castle" A lieutenant said.

"That's great news!" The first rifleman said.

"Who do we get coming?" The second rifleman asked.

"The 500th "Black Panther Witches" Joint Fighter Wing and the 555th "Young Blood" Joint Fighter Wing" The lieutenant said.

"The 555th?" The first rifleman asked, "What JFW is that? You know that Jacob?"

"No, I thought we only got to 520th JFW" Jacob, the second rifleman answered.

"Well, whatever the Joint Fighter Wings will be arriving to give support" The lieutenant said. Just then the roar of jet engines and the hum of propeller engines were heard.

"Looks like they had just arrived" Jacob said.

"Kurt, I want you to handle air support, if you see a target, you tell those girls" The lieutenant said before he left the

"Roger sir" Kurt said as he took the radio receiver, "This 100th Panzergrenadier Division to allied Joint Fighter Wing, can you hear me?"

"This is Colonel Kenadee Reynolds of the 500th "Black Panther" Joint Fighter Wing, we read you loud and clear" The commander of the 500th JFW, the first all-black JFW, replied.

"This is Lieutenant Colonel Diana Evans of the 555th "Young Blood" Joint Fighter Wing, we all can hear you" The commander of the 555th JFW replied.

"That's good news" Kurt said though he noticed that Evans's voice sounded younger, "Now, we got a mission for you; there is a castle in the middle of the city that holding up the entire division's advance and artillery does shit to the castle so can you take it out, that would be lovely"

"Roger, we will take out that fortress for you, no problem" Kenadee said.

"Yes, we will take out the bad castle" Diana radioed back.

With the 500th and the 555th JFW

"Alright girls, you heard the mission, we have a castle to flatten, now let's get to it" Kenadee said, "Time for the 555th to "detach" and get into the fight"

"Aw, but I wanted to hold on to Caroline a little longer" Veneshia pouted. Squadron Leader Veneshia Dawson of the Britannian Royal Air Force was the 500th's main sniper with her scoped Lee Enfield coupled with her magic ability, Ballistic Stabilization. Her strikers are the Gloster Meteor.

"Come on Veneshia, we have work to do, you can cuddle her later" Deoshia said as she cocked her 50 cal machine gun. Captain Deoshia Kennedy from the Liberion Army Air Forces though that will soon change as the Air Forces will become a separate branch of the Liberion Military so soon the witches and pilots will no longer going to be associated with the army. Anyway Deoshia's magic ability is foresight and she is equipped with the witch variant of the M2HB Browning 50cal machine gun which has a buttstock and a rifle trigger. She flies the P-80 Shooting Star.

"Fine" Veneshia pouted.

"Alright girls, let's give these bastards hell" Rebecca said as she loaded a round into her 37mm anti-tank/neuroi gun. Rebecca Taylor is the 500th's heavy gunner with her Super Strength and her 37 mm cannon which she had ripped out of a disabled P-38 and she has used it ever since. She flies the F-86 Sabre, a brand new jet fighter.

"Oui, we will take out that castle" Joséphine smiled as she cocked her FM 24/29 light machine gun. Joséphine Brunet is a Gallian Algerian and her magic power is Storm. She uses a FM 24/29 LMG which was rare as most Gallian weapons were lost in Gallia back in 1940 however several survived in Algeria which included the FM 24/29 LMGs. She flies the Gloster Meteor.

"Let's take out that fucking thing so our fucking soldiers can get fucking moving" Megan barked as she pulled the bolt back on her BAR. Megan Wilson is a Laurentian Captain in the 555th Young Blood and is one of Laurentia's youngest captains at six years old. She has the mouth of a sailor given her background from lumberjacks but she is a caring person. She has Enhanced Strength and also the ability to harden the air around her into a hard shell that can cover her and anything she carries including another person if they are in direct contact. She uses the F8F Bearcat striker.

"Maleshoane, you're up" Diana said, "Tell the bad men in the castle that we are coming"

"Yes Diana, I will make them wet themselves" Maleshoane said. Maleshoane which is Basotho for Ladybird is a 9 years old South African flight lieutenant of Zulu and Basotho descent in the 555th Young Blood JFW; she is one of South Africa's youngest air force officers. She flies the Hawker Tempest Mk V and her main weapon is a Hispano Mk V 20 mm cannon. Her magic ability is Battle Cry and she is about to use it.

"Give them hell, Ladybird" Megan cheered. Maleshoane flew to over the castle as she took out an old Zulu shield and a spear before she took in a deep breath before she banged on her shield with her spear.

"USUTHU! BAPHAPHAME FUTHI BAFE (WAKE UP AND DIE)! URA~!" Maleshoane shouted. Her voice boomed throughout the city and its effects were immediately felt as Karlslander soldiers noticed the Empire soldiers began to lose their nerves while they themselves felt energized to fight.

"Alright, that was one hell of a battle cry" Kenadee complimented, "let's give them hell!"

"Into the fray girls" Georgette shouted. Georgette Lerue is a one of the oldest members of the 555th JFW at 11 years old. She is a Gallian witch with a special ability called 3D Space Understanding Power which allows her to detect and identify all units in terms of number, type, position whether friendly, neutral or hostile within 40 kilometers. She mostly flies in the rear of the pack in Hawker Typhoon strikers where she can do her detection work but she is armed with a Bren gun to defend herself but today, she is on the offensive.

"And there goes Cindy" Tracie said. Tracie Osborn has a very excellent photogenic memory as she can memorize an entire map and be able to get to any point on the map despite horrible visibility or lack of landmarks though people often mistake this as her magic ability; her real magic ability is Saviour Magic where she can recover her magic as fast as she uses it if she lowers outputs of magic which makes her practically invisible to radar which sometimes annoy radar operators. She alternates between the Boeing P-26 Peashooter or the Grumman F4F Wildcat strikers depending on whether she needs lower magic signature or speed and combat performance and today she's flying the Wildcat. Her weapon is the old but still potent Fedorov Avtomat M1916 assault rifle. The Fedorov is one sense a ground-breaking weapon as it is the closest to being the first standardized weapon for a Joint Fighter Wing as most of the witches in the 555 have a Fedorov rifle though the reason is because, the 6.5 mm cartridge is weak enough for the young witches to operate without much problem.

"Bad men get spanking for hurting my friend!" Cindy shouted as she flew straight for the castle. Cynthia Jablonski or Cindy as everyone calls her is a 4.5 year Laurentian sergeant. Despite being a young girl, Cindy is a very formidable and dangerous fighter especially with her late father's K-Bar knife that has been infused with magic which she has christened 'Revenge' that she uses like a sword. She is one fighter that gave Amirah and Alisa, the two of the best fighters in the Coalition a hard time in a fight though between the two, Cindy is good friends with Amirah especially since the 555th were temporarily assigned to the 501st JFW and Amirah agreed to take care of Cindy, Wendy and Mary O' Brian as there were not enough space in the 501st JFW's quarters in Fort Liberty, a new forward airbase. Cindy uses two Fedorov Avtomat M1916s as her main weapons while her strikers are F8F Bearcats. Her familiar is a Yellow Jacket Wasp which when activated are fully functional, including the stinger which for her is 6inch's long and packs enough poison to kill a man in one sting.

"Damn! She is tearing through those poor bastards" Karina said, "Almost pity the sons of bitches, almost" Karina binti Saladin is a Romagnan Libyan lieutenant of the 500th JFW. She has the magic ability of Magic Healing. She carries a SAFAT 50cal machine gun while flying the Fiat G.70 jet fighter which is a licensed Romagnan version of the P-80 Shooting Star.

"You pay for giving her scary dreams!" Cindy shouted as she slashed the castle defenders.

"Who's she talking about?" Helena asked. Helena Gregory is a member of the 500th JFW. She is the designated sharpshooter of the unit as she has the magic ability, Steady Shot which allows her to almost instantly snap accurate shots while still moving which means less time spent lining up the shot. She uses a scoped M1 Garand and her strikers are the P-80 Shooting Star.

"She is talking about her friend, Amirah" Tanisha said. Tanisha Collins is one the oldest members in the 555 at the age of twelve. She has the magic ability, Firestorm which is similar to Erica Hartmann's Sturm but with fire, it is a powerful ability but it takes out a lot from Tanisha which means she has to rest after using it. Her main weapon is a Browning M1919A4 machine gun, her strikers are the F8F Bearcat. She forms the 555th Weather Girls team with Mei Li, Vishnutharsha "Vichy" Kowrishankar, and Pirita Isometsä.

"Wait, she is friends with the Lady of Knives?" Helena asked.

"Yes she is" Tanisha said.

"Well damn, that's something" Helena said.

"Hey Tanisha, come on, let's do our special!" Mei called out. Mei Li is a ten year old Chinese Captain that formerly attached to the Liberion Volunteer Group in China. After the unit's initial deactivation, she returned to China only to be requested to join the 555th JFW which is now her new home. She flies the P-51D Mustang strikers and her weapon is the M1919A4 machine gun. Her magic ability is Typhoon which is a powerful though difficult to control wind magic. She is a member of the 555th's Weather Girls.

"Alright, Vichy, Pirita? You ready?" Tanisha said.

"Hai, ready to light up the castle" Vichy smiled. Vishnutharsha Kowrishankar or Vichy to most people is a 6 years old Navy Lieutenant Commander in the Imperial Fusoan Navy, thus being the youngest naval officer in the IFN. She is a bit of a celebrity in the Asian and Pacific theatre as she was very active in the Chinese, Burmese and South East Asian theatres during the Second Neuroi War, she first started in Fuso as normal girl until she used her magic to save her father's friend who so happen to be Mitsuo Fuchida from a bear attack with her magic and Fuchida was impressed by her magic ability and asked her father if she could join the Imperial Fusoan Navy, her father said yes and thus began Vichy's career as a witch in the IFN, and also the first Indian witch in the Fusoan Military and she started strong as she assisted in the defense then evacuation of Hong Kong and Macau, then she worked in the Philippines, then Malaya where her most vital action was supporting the Royal Malay Regiment in their defense then withdrawal from Pasir Panjang and the defense of Singapore during its evacuation before being stationed in Burma to help the Allies in their defense of Burma and India. Her strikers are the A7M "Sam" Reppū and her weapon is a modified Type 99 20 mm cannon which is most practical sense is a 20mm recoilless rifle. Her magic ability is Firestorm though hers is different than Tanisha's as hers has her shooting streams of fire at her enemy and she can use her special at least twice. She is another member of the 555th's Weather Girls.

"Don't worry they will cool down after I am done" Pirita smiled. Pirita Isometsä is a 4 year old Suomish sergeant who has a very unique magic ability called Frostbite which she uses to unleash sub-zero freezing cold air at her target either to freeze it or jam their equipment. Her magic ability is semi-active so even when she is not using it, the air around her will be much cooler and this has caused problem as her weapons would freeze up as well that was until Ursula Hartmann created a special variant of the MG42, called the MG-44 "GMG" Gefrorene Maschinengewehr LMG which will continue firing despite being ice-cold. Pirita flies a rare variant of the Ta 152, the Ta 152 H-2. She is the final member of the 555th's Weather Girls.

"Alright but let's make sure Cindy is out of the way" Tanisha said.

"Give them a spanking" Cindy said as she flew away from the castle.

"Alright, blow them away, Mei" Tanisha said.

"Roger" Mei said as she flew to the castle and took a deep breath before a wild torrent of air slammed into the castle.

On the ground

Karlslander troops all stopped their attack as they heard the roar of the wind grew louder and louder and the wind began to pick up speed. They then looked up towards the centre of the city and saw a witch using wind magic on. They watched as the wind began to rotate.

"Hans! Reverse now!" A tanker said as his Panther began to reverse back up the road.

"Fall back! FALL BACK!" A lieutenant hollered as he began to fall back away from the centre of the city.

"What is going on?!" A corporal asked.

"There is a tornado forming!" A sergeant shouted, "We are getting away from that thing!"

The Saderan soldiers who saw the Karlslanders began to cheer but their celebration were fatally premature.

In the air

"Holy shit, look at that girl go!" Kenadee said as the 500th watched Mei blow a massive gust of wind in the compounds of the castle.

"Shit! She just made a twister" Deoshia shouted.

"Everyone! Fall back!" Kenadee ordered. The wind that Mei was blowing began to twirl around inside the castle and this began to spin faster and faster until it formed a large tornado and it already began tearing through the castle. Karlslander troops immediately hid in buildings or closed up their tank hatches and continued to fall back away from the tornado. The tornado turned sickly black in colour as it tore apart the castle.

"Alright Pirita, make it cold" Mei said as she pulled away but her twister continued spinning still roaring like a freight train going at full speed.

"Brace yourselves, talvi on tulossa (winter is coming)" Pirita smiled as she then unleashed a torrent of cold air that killed the tornado but began freezing the castle and its defenders and began blanketing the castle and its defenders with snow and ice.

"Wow it looks like the castle was made of ice" Deoshia said.

"Ma parole (My word), so pretty" Joséphine said as Pirita stopped freezing the castle and its defenders as she then took a bottle and blew into it before capping it.

"Have an iced Molotov; it's on" Pirita as she stretched back with the bottle in hand, "THE HOUSE!" The bottle flew from Pirita and landed inside one of the towers in the castle and exploded as shards of ice reached out in all directions.

"Nice work, Pirita" Vichy praised, "Now it's my turn"

"Yeah, they can sure use the heat" Pirita said as she fell back so Vichy came forward.

"Alright, let's turn up the heat" Vichy smiled as she flew up to the battered castle.

In the castle

The castle was a state of chaos as men were now losing their nerve and their discipline was quickly evaporating.

"Oh no, here comes another Valkyrie!" A Saderan artilleryman pointed into the sky.

"RUN! EVERY MAN FOR HIMSELF!" A Saderan rifleman shouted as he and some of the Saderan soldiers started running, joining those who had ran before the ice Valkyrie attacked.

"AAHHHH!" A Saderan soldier screamed he caught fire as torrents of fire slammed into the castle and its defenders.

"PUT IT OUT! PUT IT OUT!" Another Saderan soldier screamed in horror as the fire spread across the castle, causing chunks of ice to come crashing on the defenders inside the castle and to make it worse the castle was crumbling as the fire lashed around. The Saderan defenders were in absolute anarchy as their commander was sucked away by the tornado and the deputy commander was crushed by ice.

"What did we do to anger the goddess of nature?" A Saderan artilleryman asked.

With the Karlslanders

"Alright, let's make the most out of this chance! Push forward!" A Karlslander captain ordered. The city soon fell into the hands of the 100th Panzergrenadier Division and thus another city and more importantly a new site for a forward supply depot has been secured. The 555th "Young Blood" JFW soon joined the ranks of the 501st and the 509th JFWs in terms of fame and popularity among the Coalition soldiers. Soon the Coalition came across a large private property; it was a massive palace situated on a hill, overlooking the Tuscany River and the strange thing about the palace was it had the emblem Piña Co Lada's Order of Rose Knights carved into its gates. Piña herself came to see this palace and it came back to her. It was her old summer palace named Villa La Basilia which surprisingly was left untouched by the Saderan Empire and it wasn't abandoned as well as those who worked in the palace were still there and were grateful to know that Piña was safe though they were amazed to hear Piña had become Empress of a new nation. The Coalition was then surprised when Piña gave the palace to them to use as a base of operations. This was a good thing for the Coalition as Fort Glory was becoming overcrowded furthermore; the frontlines were getting too far for the Commanders in Fort Glory to efficiently command as well as the fact that most the supplies for Karlslander forces passed through Fort Glory so that was that issue so it was agreed that the Main Headquarters for the Coalition Armed Forces will be moved to Piña's old palace which the commanders had humorously christened Fort Cocktail as homage to Piña Co Lada much to her chagrin as she realizes that her name is, on Earth is the same name a cocktail from Puerto Rico has as well. Fort Cocktail became fully operational in May 1947 and Fort Glory was handed over to Karlsland which turned it into a supply base and as their base for their Special Realm Garrison. Meanwhile as the MHQ for the Coalition was being relocated, all combat operations were halted, this allowed more frontline units to be reequipped with more modern equipment and weaponry. One of these was the new joint developed Special Forces' rifle called the M5 Folsom Carbine which many describe a love child of M1918 BAR, an AK-47 and one of the Blue Neuroi rifle, the M4, it fires .30-06 rounds or 7.62×39mm depending on which variant used as the M5A1 fires the former while the M5A2 fires the latter though both can be easily converted to fire either rounds. The Special Forces were not the only ones getting new rifles as the Britannians were now equipping their riflemen with their new L1A1 Self-Loading Rifle while the Gallians replace their rifles with their new MAS-49s meanwhile the Romagnans ditched their mediocre Mannlicher–Carcano rifles and adopted the Gewehr 43 rifles which were licensed as Carcano Modello 1946 or just M46. The Fusoans decided to completely adopt licensed copies of the M1 Garand as they found their Type 4 quite subpar compared the Liberion rifle it was derived from.

Meanwhile, the United Kingdom of Falmarr Army has been expanded from three infantry divisions and two cavalry divisions in 1945 to ten infantry divisions, five cavalry divisions, five armoured divisions, and five rangers divisions. The United Kingdom of Falmarr Air Force which was formed in March 1947 consists of six fighter squadrons, four bomber squadrons and two airship squadrons. Furthermore, the UKF was also given a navy which consisted of a Britannian Colossus class light carrier, HMS Ocean; two Liberion Casablanca class escort carriers, a Norfolk class heavy cruiser, HMS Norfolk, two Brooklyn class light cruisers, two Alberto da Giussano class light cruisers, six old Fubuki class destroyers, six Gleaves class destroyers, eight Type XI submarines and ten Uragan-class guard ships thus making it a rather interesting naval force but these ships were modified thanks to the naval yards in the Kingdom of Angeloid as to standardize their armament and equipment.

Now the Coalition has to sever the supply chain for Sadera's supply of firearms before they have adequate stockpiles however the Marine Impériale L'Hexagone is going to make it hard for the Coalition but the Coalition learn from their mistakes and they learn fast and leading this operation is the newly modified CRNS Calypso of the Republic of Conch Navy.


	38. Chapter: Rosters (Not required to read)

Roster compilations

These are the rosters for the following units as of 1947. These are the last time I will be posting rosters up because I have been told off by some of you and I am assume that not all of you don't like looking at long boring rosters. Note this is the how the entries go:

Name, rank, age, magic ability (Witches, Natsukans and Mages only), familiar (Witches, Natsukans and Mages only), Nationality, Strikers/Plane, Position on plane (For non-witches humans), weapons (Carry on for pilots and none for Neuroi)

JOINT FIGHTER WINGS:

500th "Black Panther" Joint Fighter Wing

Commander:

1\. Kenadee Reynolds, Colonel, 18, Area Scan, Alligator, Liberion, F-80 Shooting Star, M1919A4 LMG

Members

2\. Glynda Huntsman, Navy Commander, 18, Renegade Radome, Tiger Shark, Liberion, FJ-1 Fury, M2HB HMG

3\. Veneshia Dawson, Squadron Leader, 17, Ballistic Stabilization, Grey Wolf, Britannia (India), Gloster Meteor, Scoped Lee Enfield

4\. Samantha Smith, Commandant, 17, Thunder, Racoon, Liberion, FJ-1 Fury, M1918 BAR

5\. Deoshia Kennedy, Captain, 16, Foresight, Raven, Liberion, F-80 Shooting Star, M2HB HMG

6\. Resting Dove, Captain, 18, Healing Magic, White Dove, Liberion (Lakota), A-20 Havoc, M2HB HMG

7\. Rebecca Taylor, Captain, 17, Super Strength, European Hornet, Liberion, F-86 Sabre, 37 mm cannon

8\. Joséphine Brunet, Lieutenant, 16, Storm, Monarch Butterfly, Gallian (Algeria), Gloster Meteor, FM 24/29 LMG

9\. Kolbie Gardner, Lieutenant, 16, Lightning, Andalusian Horse, Britannian (Gibraltar), Gloster Meteor, Bren Gun

10\. Karina binti Saladin, Lieutenant, 16, Magic Healing, Vulture, Romagnan (Libya), Fiat G.70 (Romagnan P-80 Shooting Star), SAFAT 50cal HMG

11\. Ruwaida Arafat, 2nd Lieutenant, 15, Sandstorm, Horseshoe whip snake, Romagnan (Libya), Re-200 (Romagnan Me-262), SAFAT 50cal HMG

12\. Helena Gregory, 2nd Lieutenant, 17, Steady Shot, Falcon, Liberion, P-80 Shooting Star, Scoped M1 Garand

13\. Eva von Kleist, 2nd Lieutenant, 16, Magic Antenna, Crow, Karlslander (Togoland), Me-510, 20 mm cannon

14\. Hilda Vastutik, Master Sergeant, 15, Hivescansdran (Blue Neuroi), F-18

15\. Justina Schmitstuk, Staff Sergeant, 14, Sevastan (New Red Neuroi), Su-27

501st "Strike Witches" Joint Fighter Wing

Commander

1\. Lord Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke, Lieutenant General, 22, Area Scan, Gray Wolf, Karlslander, He-162, MG42

Members

2\. Viscount Mio Sakamoto, Rear Admiral, 23, Magic Eye, Doberman, Fusoan, A8M Inazuma, Type 99 20 mm cannon

3\. Noble Lord Heidemarie W. Schnaufer, Brigadier General,18, Magic Antenna, Gyrfalcon, Karlslander, Me-510, Mauser MG-213

4\. Baron Keiko Katou, Brigadier General, 28, Super Eyesight, Ezo red fox, Fusoan, Ki-201 Karyū, Type 99 LMG

5\. Imperial Knight Gertrude Barkhorn, Colonel, 21, Super Strength, German Shorthaired Pointer, Karlslander, Me-262, 2x 30 mm cannons

6\. Duchess and 1st Viscount of Trafalgar Square Amirah Aisyah binti Sulaiman, Group Captain, 20, Super Strength & Eruption, Malayan tiger, Britannian (Malay), Vampire FB.6, 2x 40 mm Bofors cannon

7\. Charlotte "Shirley" E. Yeager, Colonel, 20, Speed Boost, White Rabbit, Liberion, F-86 Sabre, M1919A4 LMG

8\. Ember Vermillion, Colonel, 19, Enhanced Strength and Magic Radar*, Golden Eagle, Liberion, P-68 Jet Lighting, M2 HMG

9\. Christiane Audrey Halsey, Colonel, 20, Ballistic Lock On*, Black Eagle, Liberion, FJ-2 Fury, M2HB HMG

10\. Christine Jane Halsey, Captain (Navy), 20, Eruption, Great White Shark, Liberion, FJ-3 Fury, M1919A4

11\. Imperial Knight Erica Hartmann, Colonel, 19, Sturm, Dachshund, Karlslander, Me 262, 30 mm auto cannon

12\. Knight Hanna-Justina Marseille, Colonel, 19, Deflection Shooting, Steller's Sea Eagle, Karlslander, Me-262, 50 mm cannon

13\. Aleksandra Garadinava, Colonel, 19, Hivescansdran, F-15

14\. Blazette Vermillion, Lieutenant Colonel, 17, Magic Antenna, Silver Wolf, Liberion, P-61, M1919A4

15\. Noble Raisa Pöttgen, Lieutenant Colonel, 19, Stealth, Bull-headed shrike, Karlslander, Me-262, 30 mm autocannon

16\. Lady Perrine Henrietta Clostermann, Lieutenant Colonel, 18, Tonerre, Chartreux, Gallian, Gloster Meteor, Bren Gun

17\. Lady Sanya Vladimirovna Litvyak, Lieutenant Colonel, 17, Magic Antenna, Black Cat, Orussian, MiG-9, Fliegerhammer Auf. B

18\. Vera Neckiton, Lieutenant Colonel, 20, F-15, M4

19\. Lord Relius Natsuko, Lieutenant Colonel, 21, Phoenix, Natsukan, M4A3E8 Sherman, Type 4 Garand

20\. Eila Ilmatar Juutilainen, Major, 19, Foresight, Black Fox, Suomish, Me-262, MG42

21\. Dame Francesca Lucchini, Major, 15, Sunlight Strike, Black Panther, Romagnan, Re-200 (Romagnan Me-262), SAFAT 50cal HMG

22\. Baron Yoshika Miyafuji, Major, 18, Healing Magic, Mameshiba, Fusoan, J9Y Kikka, Type 99 20 mm cannon

23\. Jessica Xaliana, Major, 19, Hivescansdran, F-22, SCAR-H

24\. Dragoslava Svetlana, Major, 25, Sevastan, AKM

25\. Lady Lynette Bishop, Captain, 18, Ballistic Stabilization, Scottish Fold (Straight eared), Britannian, Gloster Meteor, Boys Anti-Tank Rifle/Lahti-39 Anti-Tank Rifle

26\. Mami Inagaki, Captain, 19, Super Strength & Weight Reduction*, Fuso Cat, Fusoan, Kawasaki Ki-48, 90 mm cannon

27\. Sir Masako Miyafuji, Captain, 15, Healing Magic, Okami Amaterasu, Natsukan, J7W2 Shinden Type 2, 30 mm cannon

28\. Friederike Porsche, Captain, 24, Fire Magic, Black Cat, Ju-87G Stuka, 37 mm cannon

29\. Shizuka Hattori, Lieutenant, 16, Healing Magic & Super Strength, Shikoku-ken, Fusoan, J9Y Kikka, 2x Type 99 20 mm cannons.

30\. Lieutenant Ikaros, 200, Angeloid, M14

31\. Charlotte Lueder, Lieutenant, 19, Speed Boost, Fox, Karlslander, E-50 Standardpanzer, 90mm cannon

32\. Furuko Kitano, Master Sergeant, 19, Banzai, Rabbit, Fusoan, Type 5 Chi-Ri, 75 mm cannon

33\. Matilda, Staff Sergeant, 20, Sharp Eye, Lion, South African, PzKpfw V "Panther", 75 mm cannon/Sling/Spear

34\. Sergeant Nymph, 195, Angeloid

35\. Christiane Barkhorn, Sergeant, 15, Shockwave*, German Shorthaired Pointer, Dornier Do 335, 20 mm cannon

36\. Abigail, Sergeant, 18, Healing Magic, Tom Cat, Liberion, M26 Pershing, 90 mm cannon

37\. Marilyn Savon, Sergeant, 19, Eruption, Leopard, Liberion, M7 Priest, 105 Howitzer

38\. Patricia, Sergeant, 18, Super Strength, Panther, M33 Burnsides, 120 mm cannon

509th "Hell Born Witches" Joint Fighter Wing

Commander

1\. Grace "Nanny" Boyington, 24, Brigadier General, Karlslander Shepherd, Fire Breath, Liberion, F4U Corsair, One M2HB Browning Machine Gun

Members

2\. Akanari "Matchan" Sadaaki, 26, Commodore, Swan, Kamikaze, Fusoan, N1K1 Shiden "Rex", One 20 mm Cannon

3\. Josephine J. Foss, 21, Captain, Black Cat, Thunderstorm, Liberion, F8F Bearcat, One M2HB Browning

4\. Fukuna Shigeo, 22, Captain, Swallow, Tsunami, Fusoan, J9Y Kikka "Jessie", One 20 mm cannon

5\. Jane "Meat Ball Smitty" Luciana Smith, 22, Lieutenant Colonel, Pigeon, Super Strength, Liberion, F7F Tigercat, Two 20 Mm Cannon

6\. Heidi "Brainstorm" Brestrich, 22, Captain, Eagle, Sturm, Karlslander, Ta-152 H-2, One 20 Mm Cannon

7\. Okunima Takeo, 20, Commander, Barn Owl, Area Scan, Fusoan, NIk2-J Shiden Kai "George", One 20 Mm Cannon

8\. Takaho Toshio, 21, Commander, Grizzly Bear, Sharp Eye, Fusoan, A7M "Sam" Reppū, Arisaka Type 99 Sniper Rifle

9\. Eva "Eye Apple" Apel, 18, Commander, Seagull, Illusion Magic, Karlslander, Ju-87T-10, 37 mm Autocannon

10\. Roselle Fosket, 21, Wing Commander, Crocodile, Cyclone, Australisan, Supermarine Attacker, Vickers-Berthier Light Machine Gun

11\. Martha Ray "Hawk" Hawkins, 18, Major, Hawk, Eagle Eye, Liberion, F8F Bearcat, One M2HB Browning Machine Gun

12\. Kaiota Toshio, 17, Lieutenant Commander, Shiba Inu, Thunder, Fusoan N1K2-J Shiden Kai "George", One 20 mm Cannon

13\. Kazuko Sugino, 23, Lieutenant (Navy), Asian Hornet, Super Strength, Fusoan, H8K "Emily" Flying Boat, Two Type 99 20 mm Cannons

14\. Olivia Robertson "Killer" Caldwell, 16, Flight Lieutenant, Wombat, Healing Magic, Australisan, Supermarine Seafire F.47, One Vickers Machine Gun

15\. Helen "Coach" William Bauer, 17, Captain, Barracuda, War Speed, Liberion, F7F Tigercat, One 20 Mm Cannon

16\. Rosemary M. Hanson, 20, Captain, Black Widow, Magic Antenna, Liberion, P61 Black Widow, M1941 Johnson Light Machine Gun

17\. Charlie R. "Skull" Stimpson, 18, Captain, Vulture, Radar Scrambler, Liberion, F8F Hellcat, One M2HB Browning Machine Gun

18\. Charlie Arbuthnot Crombie, 16, Flight Lieutenant, Kangaroo, Eruption, Australis, Supermarine Seafire F.47, One Lewis Guns

19\. Janie Checketts, 19, Flight Lieutenant, Kiwi Bird, Stealth, Aotearoan, De Havilland Mosquito, Lanchaster Submachine Gun

20\. Ikizawa "Kotesu" Tetsuzo, 20, Flight Lieutenant, Doberman, Magic Eye, Fusoan, J9Y Kikka "Jessie", One 20 Mm Cannon

21\. Saita "Princess Of Rabaul" Junichi, 18, Lieutenant, Komodo Dragon, Dragon Breath, Fusoan, Ki-201 Karyū "Tracey", Type 99 Light Machine Gun

22\. Adriana Philip "Tim" Goldsmith, 15, Flight Lieutenant, Emu, Ballistic Stabilization, Australis, Supermarine Spitfire F.24, One Boys Antitank Rifle

23\. Jamie A. Shirley, 17, Captain, Desert Hare, Speed Boost, Liberion, FH Phantom, M1919A4 Browning Light Machine Gun

24\. Zaytseva Roza Maximovna, 18, Captain, Polar Bear, Ballistic Stabilization, Orussian, Il-10 Beast, One 23 mm Vya-23 Cannon

25\. Giusta Insana, 20, Flight Lieutenant, Humming Bird, Foresight, Romagnan, G.55 Centauro, 12.7 mm SAFAT Machine Gun

26\. Tiia Makkonen, 22, Captain, Snow Leopard, Ballistic Stabilization, Suomish, Me-410 Hornisse, One 50 mm Cannon

27\. Maya Ferrara, 16, Lieutenant, Ice Phoenix, Ice related Magic, Venezian-Romagnan, Re-200, 20 mm cannon

510th "Ice Cold Witches" Joint Fighter Wing

Commander

1\. Touko Minoru, 21, Commodore, Bird of Paradise, Magic Eye, Fusoan, Ki-45 KAI-d, 37 mm cannon

Members

2\. Amanda Wight, 20, Colonel, Alligator, Hyper Strength, Liberion, PBM-5S2, 2xM2HB HMG

3\. Lisbeth Churchill, 19, Wing Commander, Pit bull, Storm, Britannian, Supermarine Attacker, 20 mm cannon

4\. Saruka Nagako, 18, (Navy) Commander, Fusoan Dragon, Dragon's Breath, Fusoan, Ki-201 Karyū, 30 mm cannon

5\. Helma Raeder, 17, Lieutenant Commander, Red Fox, Sturm, Karlslander, Me-262, 50 mm cannon

6\. Amelia Roosevelt, 16, Major, Bald Eagle, Warspeed, Liberion, P-80 Shooting Star, 20 mm cannon

7\. Rika Fubuki, 22, Lieutenant, Snow Leopard, Super Strength, Fusoan, A8M Sōryū, 30 mm cannon

8\. Alexandra Rose, 20, Flight Lieutenant, Stork, Eruption, Britannian, Halifax Bomber, Bren Gun

9\. Hikari Samidare, 19, Sub-Lieutenant, Japanese Macaque, Healing Magic, Fusoan, G10N Fugaku, Type 99 LMG

10\. Gertrude Wilhelm, 18, Lieutenant, Black Eagle, Area Scan, Karlslander, Ta-400, MG-42

511th "Good Wrench Witches" Joint Fighter Wing

Commander

1\. Rita Gonzales, 28, Colonel, Brown Squirrel, Speed Boost, Liberion, P-61C Black Widow, M1919A4

Members

2\. Kay Wahiawa, 22, Lieutenant Colonel, Coyote, Wind magic, Liberion (Navajo), F8F Bearcat, M2HB HMG

3\. Akari Iwamoto, 21, Lieutenant Commander, Lion, Divine Wind, Fusoan, Ki-102C5, 30 mm cannon

4\. Scotia Mountbatten, 21, Squadron Leader, Scottish Fold, Ballistic Stabilization, Britannian, Supermarine Attacker, Lahti L-39

5\. Hana Takeru, 19, Sub-Lieutenant, Brown Bear, Healing Magic, Fusoan, Ki-201 Karyū, 20 mm cannon

6\. Adeline Miller, 21, Lieutenant, Bulldog, Ice Down, Liberion, P-58 Jet Lighting, 2x M2 HMGs

7\. Rei Yamamoto, 18, Lieutenant, Kitsune, Identification Scan, Fusoan, J9Y Kikka, 30 mm cannon

8\. Amira binti Sulaiman, 20, Flying Officer, Anaconda, Super Strength, Britannian (Malayan), Supermarine Attacker, 20 mm Oerlikon cannon

512th "War Thunder Witches" Joint Fighter Wing

Commander:

1\. Teresa Williams, 20, Major General, Rottweiler, Thunderer*, Liberion, P-80, M1919

Members:

2\. Emily Jones, 19, Wing Commander, Hornet, Area Scan, Britannian, de Havilland Vampire, 20 mm cannon

3\. Michelle Trevor, 21, Major, Doberman, Firebomb, Liberion, F7F Tigercat, M1928 Thompson

4\. Keiko Honda, 18, Lieutenant Commander, Dead on*, Fusoan, B7A3 Ryusei, Type 10 BAR

5\. Hikari Tomoyuki, 18, Lieutenant, Hokkaido Fox, Healing Magic, Fusoan, A7M Reppū, Type 99 20 mm

6\. Kimberly Cripps, 15, Flight Lieutenant, Phoenix, Ignition*, de Havilland Sea Mosquito, two 20 mm cannons

513th "World War Witches" Joint Fighter Wing

Commander:

1\. Alysia Harkov, 24, Air Commodore, Lightning, Siberian Wolf, Orussian, MiG-9, 23 mm cannon

Members:

2\. Wendy Upham, 21, Colonel, Foresight, Sea Lion, Liberion, P-80, M2HB

3\. Roberta Santana, 19, Lieutenant Colonel, Super Strength, Cheetah, Amazonian, P-51, 2x M2HB HMGs

4\. Christina Nuñez,19, Lieutenant Colonel, Speed Boost, Parrot, Neue Karlslander, Ta-152, MG42

5\. Mai Wenqian, 18, Major, Healing Magic, Panda, Chinese, Yak-9U, DShK HMG

6\. Emek Ugurlu, 18, Major, Magic Eye, Desert Rattlesnake, Ostman, Fw 190, MG151

7\. Claudia Idalyz Pildilapil Rojas, 17, Captain, Poison Strike*, Scorpion, Filipino, P-51, M1917A1

8\. Frescura Limones, 18, Captain, Song of Death*, Blackbird, Hispanian, Bf 109, Mosin Nagant M91/a Viola

9\. Cheung Cheun-Nam, 15, Lieutenant, Lion's Roar*, Mountain Lion, Chinese, Pe-2, Maxim M1910

10\. Enkhtuya, 14, Lieutenant, Magic Antenna, Siberian Hare, Mongolian, Pe-3, DPM-1944

514th "Turbo Jet Witches" Joint Fighter Wing

Commander:

1\. Joey Henderson, 25, Colonel, Firestorm, Fire ant, Liberion, P-80, M2HB HMG

Members:

2\. Jessica Trevor, 23, Wing Commander, Speed boost, Black Swan, Britannian, de Havilland Vampire, Bren Gun

3\. Teresa Gilles, 21, Squadron Leader, Area Scan, Laurentian Horse, Britannian, Sea Hawk, Bren Gun

4\. Rolanda Rosenbluth, 19, Major, Super Strength, Barn Owl, Karlslander, Messerschmitt P.1101, 30 mm cannon

5\. Catherine Jones, 18, Commandant, Ballistic Stabilization, Liberion Bulldog, Liberion, FH Phantom, 20 mm cannon

6\. Zhuikova Madgalina Sergeyevna, 19, Major, Magic Antenna, Black Cat, Orussian, Yak-15, 30 mm cannon

7\. Jaqueline Roβmann, 18, Captain, Eruption, Falcon, Karlslander, Ar 234, MG42

515th "Gall Force Witches" Joint Fighter Wing

Commander:

1\. Adolphine Langsdorff, 22, Commodore, Identification Scan, Tiger Shark, Karlslander, Me-262T (Naval Me-262T), 20 mm cannon

Members:

2\. Rebecca Oliver, 21, Captain, Magic Eye, Bottlenose dolphin, Britannian, Westland Wyvern, 20 mm cannon

3\. Caroline Kelvin, 20, Commander, Super Strength, Sailfish, Liberion, AD Skyraider, 2x 40mm cannon

4\. Glynda Raeder, 19, Commander, Ballistic Stabilization, Mackerel, Karlslander, Me-410T (Naval version of Me410), Panzerbüchse 39

5\. Godeleine Boutroux, 18, Commander, Tonerre, Tuna, Gallian, Seafire F.47, 20 mm cannon

6\. Aleksandra Oktyabrsky, 17, Lieutenant Commander, Gall*, Killer Whale, Yak-9A, 23 mm cannon

7\. Ofelia De Crescenzo, 15, Lieutenant Commander, Sunbeam Strike, Sea Lion, IC-205 (Naval version of MC-205), SAFAT HMG

8\. Cassidy Jennings, 15, Lieutenant, Stealth, Red Herring, Laurentian, Supermarine Sea Mosquito, Vickers K Machine Gun

9\. Hannah Remington, 14, Lieutenant, Magic Antenna, Sailfish, Liberion, F7F Tigercat, Oerlikon 20 mm cannon

555th "Young Blood" Joint Fighter Wing

Commander

1\. Diana Evans, Lt Colonel, 9, Extended Vision, Bald Eagle, Liberion, F8F Bearcat, M1918 BAR

Members

2\. Vishnutharsha Kowrishankar, Commander, 6, Firestorm*, Elephant, Fusoan (Of Indian descent), A7M "Sam" Reppū, 1x Type 99 20mm cannon

3\. Megan Wilson, Captain, 6, Enhanced Strength* & Rock Hard*, Wolverine, Laurentia, F8F Bearcat, M1918 BAR

4\. Wendy O'Brian, Captain, 6, Healing Magic, Eastern Painted Turtle, Liberion, F8F Bearcat, Fedorov M1916

5\. Caroline Jawarski, Captain, 10, Magic Lock On*, Double Crested Cormorant, Laurentia, F8F Bearcat/ Type XXVIIB U-Boat, BAR (F8F Bearcat)/ Spear Gun (U-Boat striker)

6\. Maleshoane (Means Ladybird), Flight Lieutenant, 9, Battle Cry*, Gazelle South African, , Hawker Tempest Mk V, 1x Hispano Mk V 20mm cannon

7\. Susan Garibaldi, Lieutenant, 6, Pinger*, Brown Bat, Laurentian, F8F Bearcat, Fedorov M1916

8\. Georgette Lerue, Lieutenant, 11, 3D Space Understanding Power*, Red Fox, Gallia, Hawker Typhoon, Bren Gun

9\. Katherine Sikorsky, Lieutenant, 5, Super Strength, Arctic Fox, Orussian, IL-2M3 Shturmovik, 1x NS 37mm cannon

10\. Tracie Osborn, Sergeant, 6, Saviour Magic* and Map Memory*, Mallard Duck, Liberion, P-26 Peashooter/F4F Wildcat, Fedorov M1916

11\. Tanisha Collins, Sergeant, 12, Firestorm Alpha*, Norway Rat, Liberion, F8F Bearcat, M1919 LMG

12\. Lynn Kim, Sergeant, 7, 3D Space Understanding Power, Red Fox, Liberion, F8F Bearcat, Fedorov M1916

13\. Anne Heikeninn, Sergeant, 7, Multiple Shielder*, Porcupine, Liberion, F8F Bearcat, Fedorov M1916

14\. Cynthia Jablonski, Sergeant, 3½, Enhanced Strength, Extreme Agility* & Toddler's Rage*, Yellow Jacket Wasp, Laurentian, F8F Bearcat, 2x Fedorov M1916

15\. Latonia Morris, Sergeant, 7, Projectile Guidance*, Florida Alligator, Conch, B-25J, 75 mm cannon & 2x M2HB HMGs

16\. Pirita Isometsä, Sergeant, 4, Frostbite*, Snow Leopard, Suomish , Ta 152 H-2, MG-44 "GMG" Gefrorene Maschinengewehr LMG

17\. Tabatha Stephens, Corporal, 8, Green Eyes*, Barn Owl, Liberion, F8F Bearcat, M1918 BAR

18\. Tiffany Sims, Corporal, 8, Skunk Spray*, Eastern Skunk, Liberion, F8F Bearcat, M1918 BAR

19\. Malika Forman, Corporal, 7, Magic Navigator*, Homing Pigeon, Liberion, F8F Bearcat, Fedorov M1916

20\. Mary O'Brian, Corporal, 2½, Inclusive Healing Magic* & Baby Kiss*, Eastern Painted Turtle, Liberion, F8F Bearcat, M2 Carbine

21\. Amina Yeager, Corporal, 9, Liberion, Speed Boost, White Rabbit (Warrior Bunny), Liberion, P-51D Mustang "Mummy's Mustang"M1918 BAR

22\. Jasper Ross, Captain, 25, F4F Wildcat, Pilot, Conch, M1911

23\. Clifford Allen, Sergeant, 22, F4F Wildcat, Pilot, Conch, M1911

24\. Bradley Riggs, Sergeant, 21, F4F Wildcat, Pilot, Conch, Colt SAA Revolver

25\. Edwin Wills, Sergeant, 19, F4F Wildcat, Pilot, Conch, M1911

26\. Alvin Davenport, Lieutenant, 16, Liberion, TBF Avenger "Able", Pilot, M1911

27\. Hans Grimm, Sergeant, 9, TBF Avenger "Able", 50cal gunner, Karlslander, MP40

28\. Marcus Snow, Sergeant, 10, TBF Avenger "Able", 30 cal gunner, Liberion, M1911

29\. Albert Genette, Lieutenant, 15, Liberion, TBF Avenger "Baker", Pilot, M3 Grease Gun

30\. John S. Custer, Lieutenant, 15, Britannian, TBF Avenger "Charlie", Pilot, Sten Gun

31\. Catherine Volga, Lieutenant, 19, Orussian, TBF Avenger "Dog", Pilot, PPS-43

32\. Jason Stewart, Lieutenant, 31, Liberion, TBF Avenger "Easy", Pilot, M1911

33\. Zenevieva Svetlana, Lieutenant, 6, TBF Avenger "Easy", 50 cal gunner, Tokarov TT-33

34\. Zaliana Fedulovna, Lieutenant, 6, Ice magic, Polar Bear, TBF Avenger "Easy", 30 cal gunner, Nagant M1895 Revolver

35\. Audrey Ramirez, Lieutenant, 21, Liberion, TBF Avenger "Fox", 2x M1911

36\. Tokota (Windtalker), Sergeant, 14, TBF Avenger "Baker", 50 cal gunner, Liberion (Sioux), M1897 Trench Gun

37\. Takato Hideo, Sergeant, 10, TBF Avenger "Baker", 30 cal gunner, Fusoan, M1911

38\. Pierre Hougomont, Sergeant, 12, TBF Avenger "Charlie", 50 cal gunner, Gallian, Sten Gun

39\. Franco Castano, Sergeant, 10, TBF Avenger "Charlie", 30 cal gunner, Romagnan, Beretta Model 38

40\. Gentle Eagle, Sergeant, 13, TBF Avenger "Dog", 50 cal gunner, Liberion (Lakota), Smith & Wesson Model 10 and a Colt Single Army Action Revolver

41\. Alloralla Yeslana, Sergeant, 111, TBF Avenger "Dog", 30 cal gunner, Britannian (Elf), Webley Revolver

NON JOINT FIGHTER WING UNITS:

Taskforce 141

Commander:

1\. Group Captain Duchess and 1st Viscount of Trafalgar Square Amirah Aisyah binti Sulaiman, SAS, RAF

Members:

2\. Captain John Price (Tactical Commander), SAS

3\. Captain Simon "Ghost" Riley (Tactical Second in Command), SAS

4\. Captain John "Soap" MacTavish, SAS

5\. Lieutenant Gary "Roach" Sanderson, SAS

6\. Lieutenant James "Archer" Harington, SAS

7\. Lieutenant Thomas "Toad" Tarkington, SAS

8\. Captain Alison Law Montgomery, Britannian Army

9\. Colonel Charlotte "Shirley" E. Yeager, Liberion Army Air Forces

10\. Colonel Ember Vermillion, Liberion Army Air Forces

11\. Colonel Christiane Audrey Halsey, Liberion Marine Corps

12\. Lieutenant Colonel Blazette Vermillion, Liberion Army Air Forces

13\. Lieutenant Ronald Speirs, Liberion Airborne

14\. Lieutenant James "Sandman" Hartmann, Liberion Rangers

15\. Master Sergeant Marcus "Truck" Johnson, Liberion Rangers

16\. Master Sergeant Talbert "Grinch" Honduras, Liberion Rangers

17\. Staff Sergeant Jack Foley, Liberion Rangers

18\. Sergeant Derek "Frost" Westbrook, Liberion Rangers

19\. Corporal Henry Dunn, Liberion Rangers

20\. Private James Ramirez, Liberion Rangers

21\. Colonel Christiane Audrey Halsey, Liberion Marines

22\. Lieutenant Tom Sullivan, Liberion Marines

23\. Sergeant Joe Roebuck, Liberion Marines

24\. Corporal Eric Polonsky, Liberion Marines

25\. Corporal James Miller, Liberion Marines

26\. Private Oliver "Tank" Dempsey, Liberion Marines

27\. Captain Christine Jane Halsey, Liberion Navy

28\. Major Amelia Samantha Patton, Liberion Army

29\. Captain Noel Seiker, Liberion Army

30\. Captain John Miller, Liberion Army

31\. Major Yang Xia Long, Liberion Army

32\. Captain Ruby Rose, Liberion Army

33\. Sergeant Richard Reiben, Liberion Army

34\. Sergeant First Class Mike Horvath, Liberion Army

35\. Private Daniel Jackson, Liberion Army

36\. Private Stanley "Fish" Mellish, Liberion Army

37\. Private First Class Adrian Caparzo, Liberion Army

38\. Technician Fourth Grade Irwin Wade, Liberion Army

39\. Technician Fifth Grade Timothy E Upham, Liberion Army

40\. Colonel Gertrude Barkhorn, Karlslander Luftwaffe

41\. Lieutenant Hermann von Luck, Karlslander Gebirgsjager

42\. Captain Angela Michelle Rommel, Karlslander Army

43\. Captain Erwin Richtofen, Karlslander Army

44\. Lieutenant Ludwig Maxis, Karlslander Army

45\. Lieutenant Samantha Maxis. Karlslander Army

46\. Captain Simo Häyhä, Suomish Army

47\. Lieutenant Ivan Nikolai, Orussian Red Air Forces

48\. Captain Aleksandra Konstantin Rokossovsky, Orussian Red Army

49\. Captain Vasily Zaytsev, Orussian Red Army

50\. Captain Lyudmila Pavlichenko, Orussian Red Army

51\. Captain Viktor Reznov, Orussian Red Army

52\. Lieutenant Dmitry Petrenko, Orussian Red Army

53\. Sergeant Iosif Chernov, Orussian Red Army

54\. Sergeant Nicki Orlovsky, Orussian Red Army

55\. Private Nikolai Belinski, Orussian Red Army

56\. Captain Baron Yoshika Miyafuji, Imperial Fusoan Marines

57\. Captain Shinji Takeo, Imperial Fusoan Army

58\. Lieutenant Junta "Joey" Tanaka, Imperial Fusoan Army

59\. Lieutenant Ikaros, Kingdom of Angeloid Rangers Corps

60\. Sergeant Nymph, Kingdom of Angeloid Ranger Corps

61\. Lieutenant Colonel Vera Neckiton, Blue Neuroi Space Commandos

62\. Captain Justin Yakatov, Blue Neuroi Space Commandos

63\. Lieutenant Alice Junikopf, Blue Neuroi Space Commandos

64\. Lieutenant Colonel Dragoslava Svetlana, Red Neuroi Spartan Commandos

65\. Captain Patronov Moskva, Red Neuroi Spartan Commandos

66\. Captain Ilyushin Donetsk, Red Neuroi Spartan Commandos

67\. Colonel Delilah, Falmarrian Bunnies Rangers

68\. Lieutenant Colonel Lord Relius Natsuko, Natsukan Defence Marines Raiders Commandoes

69\. Captain Masako Miyafuji, Natsukan Defense Marine Corps

70\. Wing Commander Sir Alisa Khatijah binti Sulaiman, Albionese Gurkhas

71\. Major Norie, Gamindustrian Rangers

72\. Lieutenant Commander Neptune, Gamindustrian Navy Special Divers

73\. Major Blanc, Gamindustrian Helldivers' Parachute Brigade

74\. Major Vert, Gamindustrian Combined Special Operations Force

75\. Lieutenant Colonel Glynda Goodwitch, Gamindustrian Marine Corps

76\. Captain Weiss Schnee, Royal L'Hexagone Assault Grenadiers

77\. Captain Blake Belladonna, Royal L'Hexagone Assault Grenadiers

78\. Major Jaune Arc, Royal L'Hexagone Guards Cuirassiers

79\. Captain Nora Valkyrie, Royal L'Hexagone Guards Grenadiers

80\. Captain Pyrrha Nikos, Royal L'Hexagone Guards Dragoon

81\. Captain Penny Polendina, Royal L'Hexagone Guards Hussars

82\. Captain Ciel Soleil, Royal L'Hexagone Guards Hussars

1st "Ground Stompers" Combined Tank Witches Battalion

Commander:

1\. Miho Nishizumi, Major General, 16, 3D Space Understanding Power & Area Scan, Red Fox, Karlslander (Of Fusoan Descent) Befehlspanzer Panther (Command Panther), 75 mm cannon

Members:

2\. Alice Shimada, Brigadier, 14, Target Tracker*, Brown Bear, Britannian (Of Fusoan Descent), Centurion Mk 3, 20 pounder gun

3\. Maho Nishizumi, Colonel, 18, Blitzkrieg, Tiger, Karlslander (Of Fusoan Descent), E-50 Standardpanzer, 88 mm cannon

4\. Katyusha Tankovna, Colonel, 18, Eruption, Orussian Don (Horse breed), Orussian, T-44, 100 mm cannon

5\. Kay Ackerman, Colonel, 18, Range Finder*, Rottweiler, Liberion, M46 Patton, 90 mm cannon

6\. Darjeeling Jones, Colonel, 18, Iron Wall*, Bulldog, Britannian, Centurion Mk 3, 20 pounder gun

7\. Azzurra "Anchovy" D'Andrea, Colonel, 18, Desert Storm*, Panther, Romagnan, P-43bis, 90 mm cannon

8\. Anzu Kadotani, Colonel, 18, Snap-shot*, Green Sea Turtle, Fusoan, Hetzer, 75 mm cannon

9\. Nishi Kinuyo, Major, 18, Area Scan, Grey Wolf, Fusoan, Type 5 Chi-Ri, 90 mm cannon

10\. Mika Nykänen/Mikasa Shimada (?)#, Major, Sweet Serenity*, Arctic Fox, Suomish (Of Fusoan Descent [?]), BT-42, 114 mm howitzer/ Kantele

11\. Momo Kawashima, Major, 16, Eruption, Snapping Turtle, Fusoan, Hetzer, 75 mm cannon

12\. Megumi Akashi, Major, 18, Fast Draw*, Sunbeam Bear, Fusoan, M26 Pershing, 90 mm cannon

13\. Azumi Yokohama, Major, 18, Magic Eye, Brown Bear, Fusoan, M26 Pershing, 90 mm cannon

14\. Rumi Namikaze, Major, 19, Area Scan, Black Bear, Fusoan, E-50 M, 105 mm cannon

15\. Yuzu Koyama, Major, 16, Dime Spin*, Chaco side-neck turtle, Hetzer, 75 mm cannon

16\. Saori Takebe, Major, 16, Clear Sound*, Blue-and-yellow macaw, Befehlspanzer Panther Ausf. B (Signals Command Panther), MG42

17\. Sono Midoriko, Major, 15, Burst Shot*, Terrier, Gallian (Of Fusoan Descent), AMX-50, 120 mm cannon

18\. Isobe Noriko, Major, 15, Raiden*, Shiba Inu, Fusoan, M5 Stuart Kai, 57 mm cannon

19\. Erika Itsumi, Major, 18, Armoured Rage*, Bull, Karlslander (Fusoan Immigrant), E-75 Standardpanzer, 128 mm cannon

20\. Nonna Sikorsky, Major, 18, Ballistic Stabilization, Siberian Wolf, Orussian, ISU-122, 122 mm cannon

21\. Klara Chomsky, Major, 18, Blizzard*, Orussian, Polar Bear, IS-3, 122 mm cannon

22\. Naomi Anderson, Major, 18, Ballistic Stabilization, Hawk, Liberion, M-45 Gun Motor Carriage (T95), 105 mm cannon

23\. Assam Peterson, Major, 18, Ballistic Stabilization, Airedale Terrier, Britannian, Tortoise, 32 pounder gun.

24\. Carola "Carpaccio" Paoletti, 18, Major, Snap Shot, Neapolitan Mastiff, Romagnan, Semovente da 75/46, 75 mm cannon

25\. Alia Sara binti Sulaiman, 14, Major, Eruption, Malayan Tiger, Britannian (Malayan), A43 Black Prince, 17 pounder cannon

26\. Yukari Akiyama, Captain, 16, Foresight, Akita-inu, Fusoan, Panther, 75 mm cannon

27\. Hana Isuzu, Captain, 16, Eagle Eye*, Tiger, Fusoan, Grille 15, 150 mm cannon

28\. Riko "Erwin" Matsumoto, Captain,16, Stealth, Desert Fox, Karlslander (Fusoan Immigrant), Jagdpanther, 88 mm cannon

29\. Nekonyā "Kitty" Hijikata, Captain,18, Hyper Strength, Akita-inu, Fusoan, Type 2604 Oni-To, 5 inch gun

30\. Satoko Nakajima, Captain, 16, Healing Magic, Tosa Inu, Fusoan, M74 Tank Recovery Vehicle, M1 Garand

31\. Ritaiko Kuribayashi, Captain, 17, Sixth Sense*, Barn Owl, Fusoan, Jagdtiger, 128 mm cannon

32\. Orange Pekoe Piotrowski, Captain, 18, Fire Magic, Ladybird, Britannian, A34 Comet, 17 pounder gun

33\. Rachel Rukuriri Churchill, Captain, 17, Enchanted Vision*, Moth, Britannian, M24 Chaffee, 75 mm cannon

34\. Alisa Norman, Captain, 18, Magic Interception*, Fruit Bat, Liberion, M4A3E8 Sherman, 76 mm cannon

35\. Nina Nevsky, Captain, 15, Detonation*, Moscow Guard Dog, Orussian, ISU-152, 152 mm howitzer

36\. Alina Golokovna, Captain, 16, Super Strength, Siberian Tiger, Orussian, SU-51 (S-51), 203 mm howitzer

37\. Pamela "Pepperoni" Cassarino, Captain, Speed Boost, White Eagle, Romagnan, L6/40, 20 mm autocannon

38\. Fukuda Genda, Captain, 15, Magic Overdrive*, Mameshiba, Fusoan, Type 5 Chi-Ri, 90 mm cannon

39\. Kondō Taeko , Captain, 16, Signal Booster*, Vampire Bat, Fusoan, M5 Stuart Kai, 57 mm cannon

40\. Suzuki "Caesar" Takako, Captain 16, Legion's Wrath*, White Horse, Romagnan (Fusoan Immigrant), Jagdpanther, 88 mm cannon/Roman Sword

41\. Mako Reizei, Lieutenant, 16, Magic Puppeteer*, Black Cat, Fusoan, Panther, 75 mm cannon

42\. Gotō Moyoko, Lieutenant, 16, Shield Magic, Hokkaido Fox, Fusoan, Type 4 Chi-To, 75 mm cannon

43\. Keiko Hoshino, Lieutenant, 17, Super Strength, Black Cat, Fusoan, Bergepanther, G-43

44\. Sawa Azusa, Lieutenant, 15, Foresight, Desert Hare, Fusoan, M26 Pershing, 90 mm cannon

45\. Saki Maruyama, Lieutenant, 15, Dead shot*, White Rabbit, Fusoan, M18 Hellcat, 90 mm cannon

46\. Koume Akaboshi, Lieutenant, 18, Water Magic, Barracuda, Fusoan, Panther, 75 mm cannon

47\. Rosehip Rover, Lieutenant, 17, Stampede*, British Spotted Pony, Britannian, A41 Comet, 17 pounder gun/Cavalry sword

48\. Tamada Hyūga, Lieutenant, 17, Banzai, Black Horse, Fusoan, Type 3 Chi-Nu, 75 mm cannon

49\. Kawanishi Shinobu, Lieutenant, 17, Magic Overdrive, Cheetah, Fusoan, M5 Stuart Kai, 57 mm cannon

50\. Sugiyama "Saemonza" Kiyomi, Lieutenant,16, Mirage, Chameleon, Fusoan, Type 3 Gun tank Ho-Ni III, 75 mm cannon/ Arquebus

51\. Nogami "Oryō" Takeko, Lieutenant, 16, Healing Magic, Ferret, Fusoan, Type 5 Ka-To (Experimental 10 cm Anti-Tank SPG Ka-To), 100 mm cannon

52\. Momogā Minekaze, Lieutenant, 16, Gear Locker*, Elephant, Fusoan, Type 2604 Oni-To, 127 mm cannon

53\. Sasaki Akebi, Master Sergeant, 14, Buck Shot*, Deer, Fusoan, M5 Stuart Kai, 57 mm cannon

54\. Utsugi Yūki, Master Sergeant, 13, Area Scan, Brown Rabbit, Fusoan, Cromwell Observation Post, 75 mm cannon

55\. Yamagō Ayumi, Master Sergeant, 15, Shockwave, Ryūkyū Rabbit, Fusoan, M8, 75 mm howitzer

56\. Sakaguchi Karina, Master Sergeant, 13, Roadrunner*, Mountain Hare, Fusoan, M4 Sherman, 75 mm cannon

57\. Aya Ōno, Master Sergeant, 12, Deflection Shot, European Hare, Fusoan, M24 Chaffee, 75 mm cannon

58\. Konparu Nozomi, Master Sergeant, 13, Banzai, Black Horse, Fusoan, M36 Jackson, 90 mm cannon

59\. Mikasa Suzuki, Master Sergeant, 16, Electric Magic, Firefly, Cromwell ARV, Sten Gun

60\. Eri Tsuchiya, Master Sergeant, 15, Super Strength, Leopard, Fusoan, T-34-T, PPsh-41

61\. Aki Hyvönen, Master Sergeant, 15, Flame Magic, Siberian Wolf, Suomish, OT-34, ROKS-2 flamethrower

62\. Piyotan Hōshō, Staff Sergeant, 16, Super Strength, Armadillo, Fusoan, O-Ho, 150 mm howitzer

63\. Sora Hosomi, Staff Sergeant, 15, Banzai, Brown Horse, Fusoan, Type 3 Chi-Nu Kai, 90 mm cannon

64\. Sakura Ikeda, Staff Sergeant, 14, Naginata Rampage*, White Horse, Fusoan, Type 3 Chi-Nu, 75 mm cannon/Naginata

65\. Hinata Hamada, Staff Sergeant, Banzai, Grey Stallion, Fusoan, Type 4 Chi-To Kai, 90 mm cannon

66\. Ino Teramoto, Staff Sergeant, Clear Signal*, Akita-inu, Fusoan, Type 3 Chi Nui, Type 100 SMG

67\. Mikko Laaksonen, Sergeant, Steel Wall*, Killer Whale, Orussian (Of Suomish origin), KV-5, 122 mm cannon

1st Combined Fighter Squadron (These girls have low amounts of magic so they are pilots or gunners)

Commander:

1\. Colonel Imperial Knight Manuela-Baumer Wilcke, Tysklander, Bf 109 G-10

Members:

2\. Navy Commander Baron Misaki Sakamoto, Jepunese, A6M3 Type 0 Model 22

3\. Lieutenant Colonel Knight Hilda Adolphine Schnaufer, Me 410 B-3

4\. Lieutenant Colonel Baron Kazuko Katou, Jepunese, Ki-100 II

5\. Major Knight Grethe Barkhorn, Tysklander, Fw 190 A-10

6\. Wing Commander Sir Alisa Khatijah binti Sulaiman, Albionese, Spitfire Mk XVI

7\. Major Caitlin Evans Yeager, Vespuciusian, P-51D Mustang

8\. Major Emma Lowe Vermillion, Vespuciusian, P-38L Lightning

9\. Commandant Cerys Webb Halsey, Vespuciusian, F4U-5 Corsair

10\. Lieutenant Commander Courtney Thomson Halsey, Vespuciusian, F6F Hellcat

11\. Major Knight Elise Nimitz Hartmann, Tysklander, Bf 109 K-4

12\. Major Noble Helma-Fitzgerald Marseilles, Tysklander, Me 410 B-3

13\. Captain Brylee Hewitt Vermillion, Vespuciusian, B-25H Mitchell

14\. Captain Sir Rolanda Brockhaus Pöttgen, Tysklander, Bf-109 G-10

15\. Captain Lady Paulette Carrell Clostermann, Perancisan, Spitfire Mk XVI

16\. Captain Lady Somova Vladislava Litvyak, Rossiyan, Yak-9U

17\. Captain Vanessa Neckiton, Vespucius, P-39Q-20

18\. Captain Eliisa Klemetti Juutilainen, Rossiyan (Somijan [Finnish] origin), Tu-2

19\. Captain Derinav Fedulovna, Rossiyan, Tu-2, Gunner

20\. Lieutenant Noblewoman Fortunata Lucchini, Esperian, M.C.205N

21\. Lieutenant Baron Yukimi Miyafuji, Jepunese, A7M3-J Reppū-Kai

22\. Lieutenant Farhilde Porsche, Tysklander, Fw 190 A-9

23\. Second Lieutenant Lilly Bishop, Albionese, Spitfire Mk XVI

24\. Lieutenant Mikasa Inagaki, Jepunese, Ki-83

25\. Second Lieutenant Shizuya Hattori, Jepunese, N1K4-J

26\. Second Lieutenant Carla Lueder, Tysklander, Me 410 B-3, Gunner

27\. Master Sergeant Fumiki Kitano, Ki-83, Gunner

28\. Sergeant Matilda, B-25H Mitchell, radio operator/waist gunner

29\. Sergeant Annabelle, B-25H Mitchell, turret gunner/engineer

30\. Sergeant Priscilla, B-25H Mitchell, tail gunner

31\. Sergeant Menma Miyafuji, B-25H Mitchell, Co-pilot

32\. Sergeant Charlotte Barkhorn, B-25H Mitchell, Navigator/Bombardier

Key Personnel

Key:

1\. Name, age, nationality, position or role

Nation Leaders (Maybe edited)

Hostile Nations:

1\. Emperor Zorzal El Caesar, 25, Saderan, Emperor of the Empire of Sadera

2\. Napoleon Bonaparte, 41, L'Hexagonian, Emperor of the Empire of L'Hexagone

Friendly Nations (Special Realm major nations only):

1\. Empress Piña Co Lada, 20, Falmarrian, Empress of the United Kingdom of Falmarr

2\. Queen Daedalus, 300, Angeloid, Queen of the Kingdom of Angeloid

3\. Queen Angela Charlotte Charlemagne VI, 35, Mergian, Queen of the Principality of Merge

4\. Queen Millhiore, Biscottian, 24, Queen of the Kingdom of the Biscotti Republic

5\. Empress Akahana Mikazuki, 28, Empress of the Kingdom of Natsuko

6\. King George V, 53, Albionese, King of the United Kingdom of Albion, Scotia, Cymru and Hibernia

7\. Kaiser Wilhelm II, 60, Tysklander, Emperor of the Tysklander Empire

8\. Raymond Poincaré, 59, Perancisan, President of Perancisan Third Republic

9\. Tsarina Aleksandra I, 42, Rossiyan, Empress of the Rossiyan Empire

10\. Woodrow Wilson, 63, Vespuciusian, President of the Confederate States of Vespucius

11\. Emperor Taisho, 40, Jepunese, Emperor of the Empire of Jepun

12\. Pasypso, 34, President of the United Federal States of Spartania

13\. Natalie Atari, 45, President of Republic of Gamindustri

Military Leaders

UNAF, Supreme Commanders

1\. General of Armies Dwight David Eisenhower, 57, Liberion, Supreme Commander of all United Nations Armed Forces in Europe and Soethea

2\. Marshal of the Empire of Orussia Georgy Konstantinovich Zhukov, 51, Orussian, Deputy Supreme Commander of all United Nations Armed Forces in Europe and Soethea

3\. Field Marshal Wilhelm Bodewin Johann Gustav Keitel, Karlslander, 65, Chief of Staff of the United Nations Armed Forces and Commander of all United Nations Ground Forces

4\. General of Army Charles André Joseph Marie de Gaulle, Gallian, 57, Deputy Chief of Staff of the United Nations Armed Forces

5\. Field Marshal Baron Carl Gustaf Emil Mannerheim, Suomish, 80, Deputy Commander of the United Nations Ground Forces

6\. Admiral of Fleet Viscount Andrew Browne Cunningham of Hyndhope, 64, Britannian, Commander of all United Nations Naval Forces

7\. Fleet Admiral Chester William Nimitz, 62, Liberion, Deputy Commander of all United Nations Naval Forces

8\. Marshal of Orussia Katherine Ivana Litvyak, 26, Orussian, Commander of all United Nations Aerial Forces

9\. Field Marshal of Luftwaffe Albert Kesselring, 62, Karlslander, Deputy Commander of United Nations Aerial Forces

UNAF, Soethea (Special Realm) Commanders

1\. General of Armies Dwight David Eisenhower, 57, Liberion, Commander of all United Nations Soethea Forces

2\. Field Marshal Erwin Johannes Eugene Rommel, 56, Karlslander, Commander of all United Nations Soethea Ground Forces

3\. General of Army George Smith Patton Jr., 62, Liberion, Deputy Commander of all United Nations Soethea Ground Forces

4\. Field Marshal Bernard Law Montgomery, 60, Britannian, Chief of Staff of All United Nations Soethea Armed Forces

5\. Marshal of the Orussian Empire Konstantin Konstantinovich Rokossovsky, 51, Orussian, Deputy Chief of Staff of United Nations Soethea Armed Forces

6\. Marshal of Orussia Katherine Ivana Litvyak, 26, Orussian, Commander of all United Nations Soethea Aerial Forces

7\. Marshal of the Royal Air Force 1st Baron Arthur William Tedder, 57, Britannian, Deputy Commander of all United Nations Soethea Aerial Forces

8\. Fleet Admiral William Frederick Halsey, 65, Liberion, Commander of all United Nations Soethea Naval Forces

9\. Grand Admiral Jisaburō Ozawa, 61, Fusoan, Deputy Commander of all United Nations Soethea Naval Forces

10\. Group Captain Viscount Amirah Aisyah binti Sulaiman of London, 20, Britannian Commander of all United Nations Soethea Special Forces

11\. Rear Admiral Enterprise, 24, Liberion, Commander of all United Nations Ship Girls

Coalition Forces Commanders (Non-UNAF) [Arranged by length serving the Coalition Forces)

1\. Field Marshal Duchess Bozes Co Palesti, 21, Falmarrian, Commander of the Falmarrian Armed Forces

2\. Marshal of the Kingdom of Angeloid Omega, 450, Angeloid, Commander of Royal Angeloid Armed Forces

3\. Field Marshal Erica Ludendorff, 36, Tysklander, Supreme Commander of all Alliance Forces and Tysklander Forces

4\. Admiral of the Fleet 1st Earl John Rushworth Jellicoe, 60, Albionese, Commander of Alliance Naval Forces

5\. Field Marshal 1st Earl Douglas Haig, 57, Albionese, Commander of Albionese Forces

6\. Marshal Ferdinand Jean Marie Foch, 67, Perancisan, Commander of the Perancisan Forces

7\. General Jane J. Pershing, 32, Vespuciusian, Commander of Vespuciusian Forces

8\. General 1st Baron Kamio Mitsuomi, 47, Jepunese, Commander of Jepunese Forces

9\. General Aleksandra Alekseevich Brusilov, 32, Rossiyan, Commander of Rossiyan Forces

10\. General of Armies Olivia, 40, Gamindustrian, Commander of Gamindustrian Armed Forces

11\. Marshal Selvaria Bles, 25, L'Hexagone, Commander of the Royal L'Hexagone Army

Other Key Personalities (Not arranged by rank)

1\. Major General Ursula Hartmann, 19, Karlslander, Head of the United Nations Joint Research Committee

2\. Colonel Peter von Luck, 25, Karlslander, Assistant/Lover to Ursula Hartmann, Veteran Combat and Test Pilot

3\. Rear Admiral Paul Charlton, 56, Britannian, Commander of the Britannian 5th Battleship Squadron

4\. Admiral Finnbar Gittleman, 45, Conch, Commander of Taskforce Conch and Admiral of the Fleet of the Republic of Conch

5\. Vice Admiral Yukikaze Miyafuji, 26, Fusoan, Yoshika and Masako's Older sister (Look in Kantai Witches for more info), Commander of the Fusoan 2nd Carrier Division

6\. Wernher Magnus Maximilian Freiherr von Braun, 47, Karlslander, Head of the Joint Rocket Technology Research Project

7\. Julius Robert Oppenheimer, 42, Liberion, Head of the Manhattan Project and Head of Joint Nuclear Research Project

8\. Alan Turing, 36, Britannian , Head of Joint Computer Technology Project

9\. Major Antonin Dvorak, 25, Sevastan, A member of the Red Neuroi Spartan Commandos and Sherry's lover

10\. Sherry Tyueli, 20, Falmarrian, Head of the Tyueli Clan (And more) [AU]

Magic Abilities

1\. Magic Radar: Detects neuroi in the vicinity of the witch however not as powerful as Magic Antenna as it has a range of 3500 m

2\. Ballistic Lock On: Works by magically guiding the munitions straight to the target which enables the witch to do fire and forget tactics, works with shells up to 250 m and rockets 2000 m. It works best with rockets however it is limited by how much the rocket or shell will steer and can be defeated with sharp turns. Also a witch can only aim for ten targets as any higher will drain magic exponentially for every extra two rockets and another down side is it take twenty seconds for the ability to full lock on the target(s) the witch has aimed at

3\. Weight Reduction: Works as the name suggest, makes whatever cargo carried significantly lighter but reduces speed by 10 per cent

4\. Shockwave: Causes a burst of energy that temporarily paralyses those within 1000 m, stuns those within 1500 m and disorients those at 2500m

5\. Thunderer: This power allows the witch to create thunderstorms which always clapping thunder which disorientates the enemy

6\. Dead on: Every bombardier's dream, as this will keep the bomb right where it was aim regardless of wind or movement

7\. Ignition: Increases chances that bullets will ignite fires

8\. Poison Strike: Sprays poison at the enemy which will cause them to die a painful death, worked well on neuroi

9\. Song of Death: This magic ability is a rather dangerous ability as the witch plays a tune that will cause those listening to it to commit suicide unless the witch had predetermined who should be able to listen to it.

10\. Lion's Roar: Basically the witch will let out a massive roar that is capable blowing tanks away

11\. Gall: The witch will create 150 km per hour winds

12\. Firestorm: A long range attack where a number of streams of fire are thrown at the enemy

13\. Enhanced Strength: An improved version of Super and Mega Strength however it is lower than Hyper Strength

14\. Rock Hard: Allows the witch to harden the air around her into a hard shell that is equal to the strength of a magic shell

15\. Magic Lock On: Magic Lock On will snap the witch's sight to targets regardless of whether the target is hidden (does not work on targets that the witch doesn't recognize as hostile). There are two modes for Magic Lock On (MLO), Offensive and Defensive, any witch with MLO has both modes however with training; a witch can be more offensive or defensive. Offensive Magic Lock On, the ability will snap the witch's sight to targets nearest to the direction she is looking at up to 6000 m, she can change targets by tapping her temples. It is a useful ability for a witch to have as it reduces chances of ambush considerably however it only focuses on one target only. Defensive Magic Lock On which in one sense more violent in terms of how much the witch moves as the Defensive Magic Lock On will snap the witch's sight and turn her body to incoming attacks from hostiles up to ranges of 5000 m and at the same time automatically deploys the witch's shield so basically it basically means that the witch's body goes into autopilot. It is a very good mode however it drains a lot of magic and it can only focused on one target.

16\. Battle Cry: Works by stunning the enemy with a loud shout from the witch, it also indirectly boosts allied soldier's morale

17\. Pinger: Witch controls radio waves this power can act as a radio transceiver to send and receive radio transmissions she can also use her power as radar

18\. 3D Space Understanding Power: Allows witch to detect and identify all units with-in 25 miles/ 40 kilometers while sorting out numbers, types, positions and whether they are hostile, neutral or friendly.

19\. Saviour Magic: Allows witch to put out low outputs of magic that she can recover it as fast as she uses it

20\. Map Memory: Allows witch to look at a map once and find her way from any location on the map to any other this ability is unaffected by visibility conditions or landmark or lack of.

21\. Firestorm Alpha: A version of Firestorm which is more powerful than standard Firestorm but more draining

22\. Multiple Shielder: Witch creates a protective shell made of shields which is capable to protect anyone within 100 meters of her

23\. Extreme Agility: Allows witch to make sharp 90 degree turns without feeling any Gs

24\. Toddler's Rage: Increases the power of a witch four folds.

25\. Projectile Guidance: A weaker version of Ballistic Lock On where the witch can direct anything she fires from a gun or launches from her striker to hit her target with unerring accuracy plus the power is enhanced as well however the witch must be constantly observing the target until the ammo hits it.

26\. Frostbite: Works by the witch sending a wind of freezing cold air at the enemy which will freeze them and or jam their weapons. It also affects her weapon as it will cause her machine guns to freeze whatever the rounds touches. However her magic also can freeze up her own gun Her ability is constantly semi-active but only as a cooling effect which is why rooms she is in are lower in temperature

27\. Green Eyes: Allow witch to see night time as bright as daytime however this ability is constantly active hence she only can operate in night time as day time blinds her

28\. Skunk Spray: Allows witch to create a very stinky highly acidic liquid which is very corrosive

29\. Magic Navigator: Is the ability to return to any place she has been to without following the same route

30\. Inclusive Healing Magic: Works like normal Healing Magic as it heals physical damage but also mental, emotional and metaphysical damage

31\. Baby Kiss: Makes person feel better and causes them to be well disposed to the witch

32\. Target Tracker: Allows witch to track targets which has a secondary effect where any allied units in the vicinity has an increased accuracy against that tracked target

33\. Range Finder: The witch basically becomes a human fire control radar as the witch becomes capable of calculating the precise range of the target and how much adjustment is needed to hit the target however recommended to use for only 5 minutes at a time as it is known to give the witch terrible headaches

34\. Iron Wall: Is a semi-active ability where the witch is coated in a form hugging shield which if the witch wishes to, increase the strength the shield however if subjected to concentrated fire for extended periods of time, the shield will break

35\. Desert Storm: The witch speeds up and in doing so, create a massive sandstorm/dust storm which she controls to blind or choke her targets.

36\. Snap-shot: The witch has an increased chance of hitting the target whilst still moving, note, there is still a chance it will miss

37\. Sweet Serenity: Works like Song of Death however it only puts the listeners to sleep

38\. Fast Draw: Witch is able to fire her cannon as if it is a revolver for six shots

39\. Dime Spin: Allows the witch to make insanely tight turns without damaging her striker of herself, however there is a cool down period of 5 seconds between each sharp turn

40\. Clear Sound: Witch is able to broadcast messages to all intended recipients regardless of distance as long they are within 5 km of a broadcasting device

41\. Burst Shot: Allows witch to fire cannon in 3 round bursts

42\. Armoured Rage: The witch becomes an almost unstoppable juggernaut for a certain amount of time as her firepower and defense increase tenfold however her speed is reduced by 25 per cent.

43\. Blizzard: The witch launches shards of ice at her target

44\. Eagle Eye: A semi-active ability which increases the witch's sight to where she can read a small print book from 6500 m however it causes the witch to have a ferocious appetite

45\. Sixth Sense: Alerts a witch when a threat comes into 100 m of the witch however it is only a general warning and the witch has to find the threat herself.

46\. Enchanted Vision: The witch is able to delete in her vision, temporary cover like dust, smoke or mist to find targets, doesn't work for fogs however and it is best used in short periods of time as to not disorientate the witch

47\. Magic Interception: Allows witch to hear communications between enemy troops, works best with radio signals

48\. Detonation: A variant of Eruption where the witch can control the timing of the explosion of the round she fired

49\. Magic Overdrive: For a short period of time of 2 minutes, the witch is able to boost the abilities of her strikers in terms of speed, engine power and agility

50\. Signal Booster: Witch is able to boost the signal of all allied units within a 2000 m range, drains very little magic however its ability can be boosted so the range can be extended.

51\. Legion's Wrath: Witch for a period of 3 minutes is stronger and more resilient to physical attacks, this allows the witch to brawl with her opponents

52\. Magic Puppeteer: Allows the witch to take control of whatever she uses it on to do her bidding until either the puppet is dead or the witch has no more use for it, she can use it on herself if she wants to nod off.

53\. Dead shot: Gunners' version of Dead on, with the added bonus that the shot has a higher chance of hitting something critical, downside is the witch has to observe the shell hitting the target

54\. Stampede: The witch will move at better agility and speed and thus allowing her to charge into her opponents, she also has causes more damage if she rams into said target

55\. Gear Locker: Allows witch to instantly break, or shift direction without taking any Gs however there is a cool down of 10 seconds between each gear lock

56\. Buck Shot: Witch is able to use her cannon like a shotgun

57\. Roadrunner: Allows the witch to travel long distances with reduced fatigue at considerable speed.

58\. Naginata Rampage: Witch is able to charge down enemy with improved agility, speed and strength, also increases damage done by stabbing attacks

59\. Clear Signal: Allows witch to overcome jamming or any interference to broadcast signal, however it often results the witch to have reduced hearing capabilities when it is active

60\. Steel Wall: The witch is able to create very a powerful shield of any size which can last from 5 minutes to 10 minutes depending on the size.

#: This is just my personal take but I like the theory that Mika is a Shimada


	39. Chapter 38

**Hey there everyone, sorry for the delay, I had been busy with life but that's all done, so let' get on with the chapter**

* * *

Chapter 38: The Foggy Seas, the Goddess, the Destiny and the Faithful

1947

6th June

Vilnius Sea

Gallian destroyer, Kléber

It was the middle of 1947 and the Coalition were steadily pushing the Empire and the L'Hexagone allies back and now the Coalition Naval forces moved in to blockade the Empire from support from the L'Hexagone however the waters northeast of Falmarr are uncharted waters and seeing how the Coalition naval forces that were on expeditionary voyages were redirected to assist the Alliance Nations therefore the Vilnius Sea was never actually explored or charted by the Coalition therefore the Coalition ship crews were unfamiliar with these waters.

"Do you see anything?" A Gallian lookout asked.

"No Pierre but I see fog approaching" Another lookout said as he pointed to a large dense fog approaching the Gallian destroyer.

"Oh great, that will make our job even harder than it already is" Pierre grumbled as he took out a flask and drank some coffee.

"Hey got any more that coffee?" The second spotter asked.

"Yeah Joseph, I got more" Pierre said as he poured a cup for Joseph.

"This Radar to Spotters, do you guys see any islands ahead?" The radar operator asked via the speaking tube.

"This is Pierre, well can't help you there, Francois, there is a thick fog rolling in and we can't see anything" Pierre answered.

"Understood, damn this is making my job tough" Francois grumbled.

"Hey Pierre, is it me or is this fog closed in faster than expected?" Joseph asked.

"Yeah, weren't we about a few kilometres away from this thing?" Pierre questioned.

"That's why I am asking you" Joseph said, "Hey Pierre; there is something to our port, I think"

"I can't tell but it looks like something is out there" Pierre said until flashes appeared and the sounds of explosions were heard. Then the destroyer rocked violently as ship as geysers of water erupted next to the ship while the ship was hit by something.

"Sacre bleu; what the fuck was that?" An Anti-air gunner barked.

"CORPSMEN! CORPSMEN!" A sailor shouted.

"CREW! MAN YOUR BATTLESTATIONS! MAN YOUR BATTLESTATIONS! WE ARE UNDER ATTACK!" The captain barked.

In the bridge

"Captain! Damage Control report that we are flooding in deck two!" A sailor barked.

"Helmsman, hard starboard now!" The captain barked.

Spotter Deck

Then more flashes were spotted and more explosions and once again the entire ship rocked violently. Joseph was thrown into towards the railing facing the bow and he watched as something smashed into the side of turret number two.

"ARGH!" A sailor screamed in pain.

"What is shooting at us?!" A sailor shouted.

"I have no idea" Another sailor shouted.

"MY LEG! MY LEG! AHHHHH!" A gunner screamed.

"Radar is knocked out!" Francois reported.

"Fuck, the smokestacks are mauled"

"Turret two is knocked out!" A sailor shouted and the ship shock even more violently when the second forward turret exploded.

"PUT OUT THE FIRE! PUT OUT THE FIRE!" A sailor barked.

"Come on boys, we need to stop the fire!" An engineer barked.

"Helmsman, hard starboard now! Get us out of here!" The captain barked. Kléber turned away heading for friendly waters and she was mauled badly, Coalition servicemen at Pearl's Gate were stunned to see the limping destroyer struggle into port and hear that twenty sailors were now dead. However Kléber wouldn't the last ship to come under attack as a few weeks later another Gallian destroyer, this time the Le Terrible was also crippled by the mysterious attacks which the Coalition now are certain they are cannons as sailors found cannonballs stuck in their destroyer and the wounds on the unfortunate sailors were similar to those inflicted by cannonballs. The next victim was the destroyer escort USS LeRay Wilson however unlike Kléber and Le Terrible; LeRay Wilson sank with fifteen of her crew while the survivors were picked by HMLS Kamloops.

Then HIFMS Hōshō was set ablaze from cannon fire but not before a Zero witch launched from the Hōshō was able to identify what was firing on the Hōshō, it was a battleship that resembles the pre-dreadnought battleships of the Gallian Navy but these ships were white in colour and looked rather comical (For what they looked like, look up Miyazaki's Steampunk Battleships and they are the white battleships) if it wasn't the fact that these ships have killed quite a number of Coalition sailors.

However the strange thing was that the warships were constantly shrouded in fog then it was when a pair of submarine girls, Torsk and Darter observed mages on board the L'Hexagone warships cast a spell that shrouded the ships in a dense fog. Admiral Halsey was not a happy man when he found about this and had some choice words about the cowardly tactics of the L'Hexagone Imperial Navy. He however had an issue; most of the naval forces of the Coalition were still days away as they sailed from Yoroppa while most of the ship girls were assisting in the construction of the Kiseki Islands.

However he remembered of a number of ships just coming out of the naval yards of Synapse and they were the home fleet of the 555th Joint Fighter Wing and Halsey remembered the very first naval action the taskforce took part within hours of arriving into Soethea. They were just two hours into their deployment in Soethea and right after their fleet roster was changed where USS Ranger was swapped with USS Card, USS Gleaves was reassigned to guard Fort Serenity while USS Texas, Petropavlovsk (formerly Marat), SMS Bayern, USCGC Taney, USCGC Mohawk and HMLS Wentworth when they rescued over five thousand slaves from a fleet of slave ships disguised as troop ships. This at first confused everyone in the fleet however it was soon apparent that the slavers wanted to dispose of the slaves because they were deemed "worthless" or "undesirable" and how they planned to do this is to have the UNAF attack the ships thinking they were part of the Saderan war effort thus killing the slaves. These slaves, five hundred of them were children between the ages of 1 year to 12 years old, were a mix of human that were not of the same race of the Saderans and extra-species. These slaves were too sickly, too weak, too ugly or disabled. This angered the 555th, the sailors of Conch and the ship girls of Conch. Megan, better known as Meggie was furious and berated one of the captains and threatened to rip his hands off and shove it down his throat which she followed up after that captain scoffed and tried to smack Meggie aside. The Conch sailors then began taking the freed slaves the ships onto the decks of the USS Texas and Petropavlovsk as the sailors the CRNS Wolf rounded up all 200 slavers and locked in the rowers' deck of the last ship in the line of troop transports. Then Tanisha and Vichy flew up from Calypso and they set fire to the ships and Taskforce Conch sailed back for Fort Serenity, the United Nations Naval Base where the naval gates the Saderan Empire used to attack Norfolk, Halifax, Portsmouth, Toulon, Taranto, Hamburg, Pula, St Petersburg and Tokyo. This was the biggest number of slaves freed in a single patrol. This added another record to the 555th's list of achievements. Anyway after that patrol the ships of Taskforce Conch were sent to Synapse for rebuild and the Angeloid were surprised how dated the ships were compared to the other ships they had rebuilt but rebuild they did and now Halsey had ships to work with.

He knew how capable these girls were so he thought the Marine Impériale L'Hexagone should be spanked and what better way than with the 555th.

"This will teach them" Halsey grinned.

10th June

Vilnius Sea

Marine Impériale L'Hexagone

 _Dominique De Villiers_

"Once again, the builders of Brest has done well, this battleship is a splendid ship" The admiral said as he stood next to the captain at the bridge of the ship.

"Yes that is true sir and it is much better than the old _Bretagne_ " The captain said.

" _Bretagne_? It was a good ship but times have changed and that means bigger and better ships" The admiral said, "However it is rather annoying that we can't make our enemies cower from our proud battleships, the admiralty is too scared to use our ships effectively"

"I agree with you there sir, I long to see the fear in the face of our enemy when we approach their miserable fleet" The captain said. Suddenly the wind began to pick up and the water began to become very choppy and it was getting worse and worse. Soon the fog which the L'Hexagone used to disguise their ships was now being blown away and the sea was becoming extremely rough.

"Captain, the fog is getting blown away" A sailor shouted. Suddenly the sound of metal twisting and bending before a large explosion was heard and everyone in the bridge turned to the direction of the explosion.

"What was that?" The admiral asked.

"Sir! It is the armoured cruiser _Mathieu Bescond_ , she is been hit! She's crippled, no! She is sinking, sir!" A spotter shouted.

"What?" The admiral gasped. Just then, a signaller shouted into the speaking tube.

"Commander the battleship _Lyon_ is signalling that they are under attack from a fire magic" The signaller shouted before a deafening explosion was heard.

"What the hell was that?" The captain demanded.

"Sir, the _Lyon_ has exploded sir! The destroyers, _Algerie_ and _Djibouti_ were caught in the explosion are now burning!" The signaller shouted before a loud crunching noise was heard.

" _Maginot_ hit an iceberg! She is sinking!" Another sailor shouted. Just then a droning noise was heard.

"An iceberg?! We are in the tropics" The captain said.

"It just appeared out of nowhere, sir!" The sailor reported.

"What is that droning sound?" The admiral asked.

"Sir! There are strange planes in the sky" A spotter pointed to the sky. The admiral looked up and saw cross shaped blue specks approaching the fleet.

United Nations Naval Forces

With the F4f Wildcats

"Holy shit, look at the size of those ships" Clifford said as he looked at the fleet of L'Hexagone ships, all looked grand though one was sinking while three other ships were burning from stem to stern.

"Well don't worry Cliff, those will be at the bottom of the sea soon enough" Bradley said.

"Cut the chatter boys" Jasper ordered, "We are on mission"

"Sorry sir" Cliff said.

"Roger boss" Bradley replied.

"Now, the Avengers will be making the attacks on the Hex bastards and we got to make sure they don't get pounced" Jasper said, "Got that?"

"Yes boss" The other pilots of Gamma flight replied.

"Also we will be coordinating with the fliers of the Card so no funny business, especially from you Clifford" Jasper said.

"Why me?" Clifford asked.

"Because you are the clown of the flight" Edwin said.

"Calypso fliers, this is Captain Schwarz of the Card's Fighter Squadron, I hope we can work together without problems" The lead of the Card Wildcat fliers radioed.

"Don't worry, Schwarz, my boys will stay in line" Jasper said.

"Alright, Delta flight, let's sink some battleships" Alvin radioed as Calypso's Avenger torpedo bombers flew in low towards the L'Hexagone warships meanwhile high above, the witches were causing chaos and confusion.

"Alright Amina, make them dizzy" Vichy said.

"Okay Vichy" Amina said as she zoomed pass in between the L'Hexagone ships. The daughter of Shirley Yeager was using her Speed Boost very effectively as she shattered windows and deafened sailors as she zipped past ships. This caused confusion, chaos and panic among the L'Hexagone ships as soon some of the ships smashed into each other, then came the torpedoes from the Avengers from both Calypso and Card. Geysers of water erupted and reached for the sky while explosions consumed the L'Hexagone ships as their fires ravaged the ships. Amina did a few more sonic booms before resorting to using her M1918 on the L'Hexagone sailors.

"Here are some diplomacy fuckers!" Franco shouted as he fired his 30 cal at the warships and the Hex sailors as his plane turned away from the warships. Out of the fleet of eleven ships, none were undamaged and more was coming.

Then it was the heavy hitter of Taskforce Conch, Tonya with her 75 mm cannon with eight 5 inch rockets attached to the wings of her striker's turn to play the song of destruction. She tore through the L'Hexagone ships that were still floating and unleashed hell. Her Projectile Guidance ability was a useful ability as she guided her rockets to individual ships thus increasing the damage output she had. Then Taskforce Conch came into the range of the big guns of the battleships escorting Taskforce Conch and they let loose with their guns. Soon the proud fleet of eleven L'Hexagone ships were all but wiped out, only a single destroyer remained and it too was badly mauled but Admiral Gittleman orders a halt and a turn back for Pearl's Gate. It is rumoured that as Gittleman surveyed the destruction of the L'Hexagone force, he uttered these words before giving the order to cease fire and recall all fliers, "He who controls the air controls the battlefield".

This continued until the full might of the United Nations Naval Forces was brought to bear to destroy the L'Hexagone Forces two weeks later in which, Taskforce Conch headed towards the tropical south where they began scouting the area there and they uncover a new country called the United Federal States of Spartania which completely inhabited by Reptilian humanoids called Spartanians and thanks to the 555th immediately laid the ground works for the Coalition to create an alliance with the Spartanians.

FLASHBACK

"Shiver me timbers! Land ahoy!" Wentworth shouted as she waved excitedly her wooden sword at the approaching landmass.

"Mohawk, why did you tell Wentworth those pirate stories?" High Tide grumbled.

"I am sorry but how else could I entertain her?" Mohawk said.

"Hey ease up High Tide, at least it gave Wentworth, character" Conch West said.

"Well let's see what this island has in store for us" Western Union said. Taskforce Conch approached the islands and soon it became obvious that this island was different. It was inhabited by reptile humanoids and this made the girls of the 555 so fascinated as they saw how colourful the Reptilians were. They soon found out that the Reptilians were actually Spartanians and that they had arrived on the coast of the Federal Republic of Spartania.

Harlem Cove

"Well it looks like the girls are having a blast" Finnbar said as he watched from the Calypso, the girls enjoy themselves while the sailors, marines and airmen were enjoying the company of the Spartanians with telling stories or cracking jokes with the Spartanians.

"Yes, I am surprised you and your people are fine with my kind" Pasypso said as she looked at the joyous scene, "Most would run away or raid us for nefarious purposes"

"Well, we are not like the humans you had met before, unlike them, we believe in equality no matter what is your race or form" Finnbar said. Then the Spartanians and the Coalition forces signed the Treaty of Dynaborough in 1947, in the capital, Dynaborough.

END OF FLASHBACK

The strange thing that the Coalition found that the Spartanians had Industrial Era technology but has not improved their gunpowder technology as their warships had ballistas as offensive weapons. The Coalition soon began sending old small calibre guns to arm their ships. This were mostly Britannia's old 6 pounder guns, Karlsland's old 37 mm guns and Orussia's aging 47 mm cannons.

Halsey, with Katherine's go-ahead then assigns the 500th to reinforce the 555th JFW in the large tropical region. It was discovered that L'Hexagone had colonies set up in the region, this was done by accident when several witches from the 555 which were Tracie, Susan, Cindy and Mary had an impromptu gunnery classes for a group of Spartanian kids when they stumbled across a landing party made of L'Hexagone sailors, the witches and Spartanian kids immediately wiped the floor with the L'Hexagone landing party and took their ship and sailed for a bit before Conch ship girl Wolf recovered them two days later and in that time, the girls discovered a number of small dragon communities which the girls of the 555 immediately became friends with these communities however they found that the island these communities lived on was about to erupt so they evacuated back to Taskforce Conch will all the small dragons, all 150 dragons. This earned the taskforce, the nickname Taskforce Dragon.

Anyways by July of 1947 Halsey gave orders to Gittleman to raid the Imperial 'Hexagone trade routes and colonies while supporting the Royal L'Hexagone colonies in operations against so Gittleman decided to use the small dragons to help the scout witches to find these trade routes and colonies. This was difficult in the beginning as the dragons would cause confusion and chaos for the Taskforce Conch but soon they got really good at their job and the L'Hexagone were cut off from their resources in their colonies. However, unfortunately Taskforce Conch's work had to be the side show as most of the United Nations Armed Forces prepared to attack the L'Hexagone Empire.

1947

30th June

Vilnius Sea

5000 m over the sea

A lone Helldiver from USS Enterprise was scouting the sea in hopes of searching the L'Hexagone fleet for the UNAF fleet that was hunting for L'Hexagone ships to destroy when the gunner noticed something in the sea below.

"Hey Bob" The gunner said.

"What is it, Gills?" The pilot asked.

"I see something down there" Gills replied.

"Are you sure?" Bob asked.

"Bob, do I ever lie to you?" Gills replied.

"That's true, alright let's see what you saw" Bob said, "So where it is at?"

"Off to our port wing" Gills said, pointing to dark dots in the distance.

"Okay, turning port" Bob said he rolled to port to see the dots in the distance, "Oh I see them… look like ships… wait are we approaching our fleet?"

"No, it can't be our fleet, Bob, our fleet is to the south west of us and this to our north west" Gills said as he checked his map.

"So this is a completely different fleet all together… wait, what is the course of our fleet?" Bob asked.

"Their heading straight for L'Hexagone" Gills said.

"I mean direction" Bob asked.

"They're heading north east" Gills said

"And what about this fleet, where do you think it is heading?" Bob asked.

"Wait… they are heading south east" Gills said as he calculated the direction of the unknown fleet with the map, "Shit! Bob, the fleet's on a collision course!"

"I figured so" Bob said, "Gills, get the camera out, I am going in low and I want you to take photos of those ships"

"Are you sure, Bob?" Gills asked worriedly, "That is a big fleet you know"

"Gills, do you want let our buddies on the Big E down?" Bob asked.

"Y-you're right" Gills said.

"Alright now get ready on that camera" Bob said, "Because we are going below the clouds"

"Got it" Gills said as he took out the camera as Bob brought the plane down to 2500 m above sea level and above the mysterious fleet and the two Liberion aviators were stunned at what they saw. The fleet was a massive fleet with ships that were bigger than even the Yamato class. The two Liberion fliers then started counting the number of ships and categorized them to known classes and what they found was rather disturbing. There six carriers and two of these were massive, accompanied by two gigantic battleships, two super battleships, four battlecruisers, six heavy cruisers, eight light cruisers, ten heavy/large destroyers and eighteen destroyers with an additional of at least 40 ships and they were steaming for a collision course for the Coalition Naval Taskforce.

"I got the pictures now let's get the hell out of here" Gill said.

"You don't have to tell me twice" Bob said as he turned straight for Enterprise like a bat out of hell however Bob didn't realize that he had flown lower and closer to the mysterious fleet.

GNS Endeavour

The anti-air gunners of the massive battleship watched the lone dark blue big tailed plane circled around however the order was never given and they watched that plane race straight south.

"Was it a good idea to let that aircraft leave, Admiral Moeka?" The captain of the Endeavour asked.

"Well Letterman, I didn't want to cause an incident that could bring another enemy to our republic" Moeka said.

"What do you mean, admiral?" Letterman asked.

"Have you heard of new force that has arisen in the past two years?" Moeka asked

"Admiral, you can't be serious, that's just a rumour" Letterman said.

"If that is the case, Letterman, care to explain what nation that plane would have come from?" Moeka asked, "It can't be the L'Hexagone, they currently operate biplanes and that was a monoplane, it definitely can't be the Saderans, they don't even have electricity let alone planes, Holstein is out of the question as they are to the northeast of our country and so is Zeon which is to the west of our country, it can't be the Natsukans as that plane doesn't fit with contemporary Natsukan designs and besides Natsukans paint their planes white not dark blue" Moeka said as she crossed out any other possible nations the aircraft could have come from.

"So what now?" Moeka's chief of staff asked.

"Now Hayate? Now we wait and see what happens" Moeka said.

USS New Jersey

The mood in the flag bridge was tense as Admiral Halsey and the other high ranking officers in the fleet plus the key members of the 501st, the 509th and Taskforce 141 as they looked at the images sent over from the Enterprise and they painted a bleak picture as they showed a large naval taskforce was sailing in a collision course with the Coalition Taskforce.

"God damn it" Halsey said as he looked a photo of one of the capital ships, "This is one hell of a fleet and we don't know if it's friendly or not and we are heading straight for it"

"And this may be one battle we will get hit badly" Jisaburō said. Halsey looked around the flag bridge to look at the faces of all the officers and they were all worried and stressed. This was one of the few times Halsey had seen Grace and Minna, arguably the two most experienced witch commanders looking very nervous, uneasy scared and while Amirah's face was stoic, Halsey could see in her eyes and how much smoke she puffing out that she was stressed.

"Damn, these ships are bigger than our Morgana class battleships" Admiral Oktobrenisky as he scratched his blue hair.

"Heck, even our Hell-class battleships aren't as big as that" Admiral Shaikovsky as she bit on her cigar harder.

"Bloody hell" Somerville said, "And the worst part we don't know what nation these ships are from"

"Wait a minute, let me look at the pictures" Relius said as she walked up and looked at the pictures and recognized a picture, it was a destroyer which had a name written on the side and it seems she recognized the destroyer, "I know this ship! This is the Akatsuki of the Gamindustrian Navy, they are not hostile"

"And this is the Endeavour" Masako said as she pointed to the massive battleship.

"What do we do, Halsey?" Somerville asked.

"I suggest we turn away" Jisaburō said.

"Nyet, that would make us look like cowards, especially with the Alliance sailors" Admiral Ivanov said.

"Then what option do we have?" Admiral Lütjens asked.

"I propose we have most of the fleet turn away from this fleet as to not collide with it but send a detachment of ships, which should mostly consist of our best and biggest ships so to not give them the impression that we are weak, to make contact with this Gamindustrian fleet" Amirah suggested as she held her pipe, "It may be risking but it gives us a new ally, a very strong ally, which we can use to crush the L'Hexagone Empire and get back to the reason we were deployed here in the first place"

"For someone who claims to be not well versed in diplomacy, you are very good at it" Relius said.

"I am just stupidly lucky" Amirah said as she put her pipe back into her lips.

"I think Amirah's suggestion is the best option we got, Admiral" Somerville said, "What do you think, Halsey?"

"Let's play diplomat" Halsey smiled, "Alright, here is the plan, we will have our best and biggest battleships and a few of our carriers to sail to the Gamindustrian fleet while our main fleet will turn away so to avoid collision, and hopefully we would be able to establish communications and sort a deal"

"Which ships are we going to send?" Shaikovsky asked.

"Well we can't send all so no offense but we can't risk your battleships because if we have to fight, we need a backup force to have available" Halsey said, "So the ships we are sending are the following; Iowa, Missouri, Wisconsin, Kentucky, Montana, Ohio, Maine, Yamato, Musashi, Saitama (A Yamato class), Tsushima (A Tsushima class), Iwate (Tsushima class), Bismarck, Tirpitz, Hindenburg (H-41), Friedrich der Große (H-41), Lion, Temeraire, Thunderer, Vanguard, Invincible (A Vanguard class) and Belorussiya will sail for the Gamindustrian fleet and backing them will be Enterprise, Essex, Midway, Shinano, Hakuryu, Graf Zeppelin Zwei, Malta and Archangelsk (An Orussian version of an Essex class carrier) while their ship girl versions of themselves will accompany the battleships"

Minna and Grace looked at each other and nodded.

"Sir, we would like to send of our witches to accompany these ships" Minna said, "From both the Strike Witches and the Hell Born Witches"

"I think I can have some of Taskforce 141's members to act as extra security" Amirah said as she crossed her arms.

"Alright, now that's settled" Halsey said, "Let's do some diplomacy"

Soon Taskforce 1942 was split into two, with Taskforce 1942.1 turning starboard to avoid a collision with the unknown fleet as Taskforce 1942.2 under Vice Admiral Yukikaze continued sailing towards the unknown fleet. The sailors on Taskforce 1942.2 were rather nervous as they saw the rest of the fleet turn away. Many manned their stationed despite the fact the order wasn't given. Some of the aircrews and witches were at their machines ready on the flight deck. Radar operators were watching their screens to watch for anything approaching the fleet. It didn't take too long for something to show up on their radar screens.

Shinano

"Vice Admiral! Iowa reports that they got a large cluster of contacts northeast of them" A radio operator said.

"Montana is reporting the same contacts, ma'am" Another radio operator said.

"So it begins" Yukikaze said as she took a sip from her coffee however her hand began to shake considerably that she places her mug down.

"Yukikaze, are you alright?" Her deputy asked.

"I am fine Uranami" Yukikaze said as she took a seat in her chair.

"Ma'am, Rear Admiral Stuart is asking for orders" The first radio operator asked.

"Tell all ships and ship girls to continue current course, maintain speed" Yukikaze ordered.

"Understood, commander" The radio operator said before she broadcasted the message to the rest of the fleet.

Gamindustrian side

GNS Akatsuki

The Grizzly class destroyer was one of the destroyers that formed the radar picket line that arched in front of the Gamindustrian Fleet. The destroyer was on the western most end of the radar picket line. The crew were at their posts and on edge especially since the appearance of the mysterious blue plane two hours ago. Suddenly the radar picked up a cluster of contacts to their southwest, approaching the fleet.

"Commander, we got radar contacts!" The radar operator said.

"What's the direction and size?" The commander asked.

"Southwest of us, sir, size is… oh my god" The radar operator paused.

"Damn it Jones, tell me how many are there" The commander barked.

"There are thirty large contacts and thirty small ones size" The radar operator answered.

"Can you guess their speed?" The commander asked.

"They are going at 32 knots, they will be in visual range in fifteen minutes, sir" The radar operator said.

"Tanaka, inform Endeavour, tell them we got a fleet approaching from the southwest" The commander ordered.

"Aye-aye, sir" The radio operator replied.

"Want me to head to the auxiliary, commander?" The deputy asked.

"Good idea, just in case" The commander said.

"See you later then" The deputy said as she raced for the auxiliary bridge.

"Sir, the Endeavour replied back" The radio operator said.

"What did they say?" The commander asked.

"Sir, they said to not do anything that can be seen as hostile" The radio operator said.

"What?" The commander said.

USS Iowa

"Sir, we are in visual range of the Gamindustrian fleet" A spotter said as the Gamindustrian ships came into sight

"Alright, flash them with the searchlight" The captain ordered.

GNS Endeavour

"Ma'am, the lead battleship is signalling to us with its searchlight" A sailor said as he looked at the flashing lights from the lead battleship

"Can you tell what are they saying?" Moeka asked.

"This… is… the… USS… Iowa… of… the… United… Nations… Armed… Forces, we… come… with peaceful… intentions. We… are… requesting… permission… to… send… representatives… to… your… fleet. They… will… be… flying… to… you. Please… send… confirmation… that… you… will… not… engage… them…" The spotter translated the flashes of lights.

"What do you think we should do, Admiral?" Her vice commander asked.

"Well, I am not in command, Misaki is, she would know what to do" Moeka said.

"Ma'am, Victorious wants us to signal back to the Iowa because it seems that her searchlights are not working" A radio operator replied.

"Okay, signal back to them, that their fliers can come over" Moeka said.

Shinano

"Ma'am, they signalled back, they gave us the green light to send our representatives" A radio operator said.

"Alright Uranami, take command of the fleet, I am heading over with the reps" Yukikaze said.

"Understood ma'am, be careful" Uranami said.

"I will" Yukikaze said as she headed for the hangar deck to meet up with the rest of the representatives group which are Minna, Mio, Gertrude, Shirley, Christine, Yoshika, Masako, Grace, Akanari, Heidi, Olivia and Helen were preparing to take off. Amirah and Vera were part of the representative group but they are riding with the 141 members that were accompanying which were Price, Ghost, Yuri, Vera, Orlovsky, Relius and Dunn in a modified Piasecki HRP Rescuer which has better engines and a steel skin covering the frame also had a sliding door was prepping on the USS Midway.

"Admiral? You are joining us?" Mio asked as everyone turned to see the vice admiral get into her strikers which are A7M Reppū strikers.

"Why, of course, I ain't going to let the chance to fly with both my sisters to slip past, now am I?" Yukikaze smiled as she wrapped her arms around Yoshika and Masako. Masako looked to Yukikaze and noticed that her right arm twitched heavily but before she could say anything, they started to come up to the flight deck.

"Alright, you are clear for take-off! Good luck!" The flight deck officer barked.

"Thank you, let's go" Yukikaze said as she readied her strikers just as everyone else started their strikers.

USS Midway

Amirah and her TF 141 representatives were on board the helicopter, just waiting on clearance. Amirah was sitting between Relius and Vera and she was opening a bottle of Coke, her fourth one of the day and it was barely midday.

"Wow you really love that drink, this is your fourth bottle already" Relius said,

"Well, what can I say after black tea, Coke is my favourite drink" Amirah said before she took a sip from her bottle.

"Hold on to you gears, we are taking off" The pilot shouted as the engines on the Rescuer came to life and soon the helicopter began to lift off the deck of the Midway.

"Lock and load everyone" Amirah said as they cocked their weapons. Amirah had her custom M1A1 Thompson SMG which she has modified so it fires faster and for longer periods despite the recoil increase but Amirah is more than capable than keeping the gun on point as she has an steel grip thanks to her heavy usage of 20 mm and now 40 mm cannons. Soon the helicopter joined the witches however as the UNAF reps flew towards the Gamindustrian fleet, they realized a problem, they had forgotten to ask for which of the Gamindustri ships was the flagship of the fleet and the commanders were trying to figure which of the capital ships has the fleet commander. Minna and Grace were arguing between the largest carrier and the largest battleship. They then decided on the battleship as the respond signal did come from the battleship. So they flew towards the stern of the battleship and they noticed that the crew were surprised to see them.

GNS Endeavour

"Ma'am, it looks like they are approaching our ship" The captain of the battleship said.

"I think they assumed that we are the flagship" Moeka said as she watched the fliers approached, she was surprised they looked like the Steel Mages, with their mechanical brooms, "Well, I will head to the aft deck then"

"Commander?" The captain asked.

"Don't worry, I won't be long" Moeka said as she left the bridge. She made her way through the 350 m long warship to the aft deck just as the UNAF fliers came into land on the aft deck of the GNS Endeavour. One of them who looked like a naval officer looked up to Moeka and glided to her and saluted.

"Greetings, I am Vice Admiral Yukikaze Miyafuji, ma'am, I hope you don't mind us landing on the aft deck" The naval officer said.

"Welcome aboard the GNS Endeavour and I am Admiral Moeka China and not at all, so you are the commander of the UNAF fleet?" Moeka asked.

"No, I am only in command of a section of the taskforce, the rest of the fleet is farther south" Yukikaze said, "So are you command of the fleet?"

"I am afraid not, this is a flagship but only for the first Battleship squadron, the fleet's flagship is the GNS Victorious, right behind there" Moeka pointed to the Glory class aircraft carrier sailing behind the Endeavour.

"Oh? It looks like we ended up in the wrong place" Yukikaze said, "Thank you for clearing that up"

"Not a problem" Moeka smiled before returning Yukikaze's salute which she then turned around to face her entourage.

"Everyone, we got the wrong flagship, the fleet's flagship is the flattop behind us" Yukikaze said to which the other fliers sighed and started up their mechanical brooms and the helicopter took off into the air and actually just hovered and waited for the carrier to sail underneath it before coming back down this time on the flagship of the fleet, GNS Victorious.

With the UNAF representatives

"Wow, look at this carrier, it is massive" Shirley said while Amirah and the rest of the 141 volunteers got out of the helicopter. The witches then placed their strikers next to the helicopter.

"Yeah, even the Midway isn't as big as this" Christine said.

"Are you the UNAF representatives?" A naval officer asked as he approached the group.

"Yes we are" Yukikaze replied.

"Come with me, I will lead you to the fleet commander" The naval officer said. The group of nineteen followed the naval officer into the bowels of the massive carrier. They soon arrived in what the UNAF more veteran officers assumed was the Combat Information Centre of the carrier as it was busy with work often associated with the CIC of a capital warship.

"Ma'am, the UNAF representatives have arrived" The naval officer said. The fleet admiral looked up and she smiled as she returned the naval officer's salute.

"Thank you, Nathan" The fleet admiral said, "Welcome to GNS Victorious, I am Fleet Admiral Akeno Misaki, commander of this fleet, it is a pleasure to meet you"

"Well I must say it is a pleasure to meet you, I am Vice Admiral Yukikaze Miyafuji, commander of the squadron of ships you spotted"

"Well, I thought it was odd that we only saw capital ships" Misaki smiled.

"Well we were unsure so the fleet commander had the bulk of the fleet head south…" Yukikaze said before she shuddered and collapsed to the ground while she was twitching violently.

"What is going on?!" A Gamindustrian naval officer shouted.

"Oh no, it's her nerves, they are acting up again" Yoshika said.

"What happened to her?" Masako said.

"Her nervous system were damaged from an accident"

"Y-Yoshi-shika! H-Help" Yukikaze stuttered as her body spaz uncontrollably. Mio, Yoshika and Amirah immediately held her down to stop her from hitting anything.

"Masako, help heal Yukikaze" Yoshika said as she tried to keep Yukikaze's legs down.

"Okay Yoshika-san" Masako said before she activated her magic powers and started healing Yukikaze and not like Yoshika who could only temporarily fix her nerves but completely heal them but it was painful but luckily, Amirah silenced any of Yukikaze's screams by having her bite down on sheathed knife. This surprised the Gamindustrians who have never seen magic before and now were getting a glimpse at one it's more powerful users.

"Wow, so the rumours were true" A Gamindustrian radar operator said.

"I guess you're right" Another sailor said.

"I am done" Masako panted slightly as she wiped some sweat off her brow.

"Wow that was something I had never seen before" Misaki said, "What was that?"

"That was magic, ma'am" Price answered.

"Magic?" Misaki said.

"Best you ask the witches, they know them better" Price said.

"And which of you are the witches?" Misaki asked.

"All the female UNAF officers you see here are witches" Amirah said as she stood up before she started explaining what Witches are.

"Wow, you girls are like the Steel Mages in our armed forces. However we don't call it magic, we call it Mana but I don't think any our mages have powers as strong as you lot have" Misaki said.

"Well that is interesting to know" Minna said. Soon the high ranking officers began discussing a deal while the rest of the UNAF representatives were directed to the mess hall of the carrier and it was here two lives would change.

GNS Victorious

Mess

"And here is our mess, now if you are hungry, don't worry the mess crew will fix up food for you" A naval officer said, "Well that's it for this tour, if you need just call me on that radio, I am Lieutenant Deacon if you were wondering"

"Thank you, lieutenant, you are a good man" Helen said.

"Hey, just doing my job" Deacon said as he left the mess, "Well au revoir"

"Well I don't know about you but I am hungry-Oompf" Dunn said before he bumped into someone. It was a young female officer which was about Dunn's height with long purple hair which was tied into two long braids on either side of her head. She also had bright light purple eyes. She had a lean body shape but she had curves. She was also wearing a uniform that looked like a Liberion Ranger uniform but black in colour however the stitching and linings were in navy blue in colour, not to mention so was her beret and her right arm sash were also navy blue in colour.

"Hey!" The girl said.

"Oh I am sorry, didn't see where I was going" Dunn said.

"That's alright, I wasn't paying attention either" The girl said.

"Anyways, my name is Gilbert Dunn, what's yours?" Dunn asked.

"Oh I am Anastasia Neptune but people call me Purple or Nep" Neptune said.

"Cause the hair?" Dunn asked.

"Well aren't you observant?" Neptune smiled.

"Hey, don't judge, I am just saying what I see" Dunn smiled, "And what I see is a good looking lady"

"Why thank you" Neptune smiled, "Well you are not bad yourself, Dunn"

"Oh I can see this couple working out" Amirah said to herself as she stood at the door watching the two chat before heading back to the CIC.

The negotiations went without a snitch and within two days the Coalition Armed Forces had a new ally, the quite powerful Republic of Gamindustri and this alliance proved very beneficial to the Coalition especially for the UNAF as it stands, the Republic of Gamindustri is the closest Coalition power to the UNAF's level of technology in fact Gamindustri is ahead in terms of technology compared to the UNAF in some aspects such as in electronics and jet technology which means that Gamindustri can with little trouble assist in supplying the Coalition especially the UNAF thus removing stress on the infrastructure in the United Kingdom of Falmarr and in addition to that, Gamindustri serves as an excellent base for the Coalition to launch their invasion on L'Hexagone as the nation was just 40 km northwest of L'Hexagone across the Helena Straits. However in terms of army doctrines, strategies and tactics, Gamindustri is lacking as they were highly focused on army defensive operations with little focus on army offensive operations which compared to the UNAF are reminiscence of the tactics used in the First Neuroi War so the UNAF decided to help the Republic of Gamindustri by improving their skills in tactical command while at the same time Coalition troops began to arrive in Gamindustrian cities.

The Liberion and Vespuciusian troops noted that Gamindustri looked like New York State only six times larger with islands surrounding it. The UNAF commanders were at first surprised to hear that L'Hexagone forces had managed to occupy several of Gamindustri's islands but when they heard about how Gamindustri is nearly surrounded on all sides by enemies with the Holy Empire of Holstein to the north east, the Federal Republic of Zeon to the northwest, the Saderan Empire to the Southwest and the recently formed Empire of L'Hexagone to the southeast and seeing that Holstein and Zeon are as advanced as Gamindustri has forced the Gamindustrian Armed Forces to focus on their northern territories as Holstein and Zeon are becoming rather aggressive and showing an increase in hostile military movement.

Therefore the L'Hexagone Empire chose the perfect time to attack Gamindustri and six islands and fell to L'Hexagone occupation ten more still being contested, and they have footholds on mainland Gamindustri and the same time severing Gamindustri's transportation network on their eastern coast. The Gamindustrian Military is around five million strong but with enemies all around, it was stretched thin so the Coalition most notably the UNAF's arrival was much appreciated. At the same time, the Coalition was then given a surprise, they were introduced to Marshal Selvaria Bles, the commander of the Royal L'Hexagone Armed Forces which are the L'Hexagone military that were still loyal to the old ruling family, the Toulon family and had escaped to Gamindustri to wage war against the Empire of L'Hexagone and hopefully retake their homeland. The Royal L'Hexagone Armed Forces were equipped with basically First Neuroi War Gallian weaponry but their uniforms were of the early Gallian Second Neuroi War weapons. Gamindustri has been meaning to reequipped them with them more modern weapons however due to the current situation, they haven't had the chance but the UNAF came and gave the Royal L'Hexagone Armed Forces the equipment and guns that they were replacing with their current inventory.

The UNAF commanders were surprised to hear that the surviving ruling family which was the Toulon family has ran to the Empire of Sadera which at the time of the coup was not involved where they had relatives which was the Tyueli family and had changed their names to the Tyueli family. This immediately raised concern in the UNAF as the Tyueli family is still in Saderan held territory and the UNAF fear that they are in mortal danger. That is until Amirah remembered about an operation she had set up two weeks ago, she was informed by Piña of the Tyueli family and how they were a powerful family however they were a not a supporter of Emperor Zorzal El Caesar thus making them a threat to his control of the Saderan Empire so Amirah decided to make sure nothing happens to the family as Amirah figured they would a great asset for the United Kingdom of Falmarr and she assigned the Sevastan Spartan Commandos for this mission under the command of Major Antonin Dvorak, a feared soldier who has seen countless operations despite being among the younger members of Spartan Commandos at the age of twenty five. Amirah decided to make a call and just in the nick of time.

10th July

Tyueli Estate

"Blyat! How many of these bastards are there?" A Spartan Commando barked as she fired at the Saderan soldiers that were attacking the estate.

"Just enough, Aendia" A Spartan Commando next to her said as he reloaded his assault rifle, "All we have to do is hold this building until our ride gets here"

"FIRE MAGIC! TAKE COVER!" Another Spartan Commando shouted as torrents of fire burst through the windows. The Spartan Commandos were facing off the Saderan elite unit called the Oprichnina.

"Somebody take out that fucking mage!" A Spartan Commando sergeant barked.

"On it, sarge!" A Spartan Commando sniper said as she aimed her rifle and took out the mage, "Mage is down!"

"Goddamn, they chose a swell time to attack!" A Spartan Commando support gunner said.

"I am more curious how the Mistress knew just when to inform us, like an hour before these bastards attacked" A Spartan Commando rifleman said.

"Lucky I guess" The support gunner said.

In another section of the mansion

Antonin was with a few of his men protecting the Tyueli family which included an 18 year old young woman who goes by the name of Sherry Tyueli or to be correct, Sherry Toulon. She is an intelligent and an open-minded lady. She is also a very skilled negotiator and debater. It is rumoured that she is in a romantic relationship with Major Antonin Dvorak.

"Antonin, will everything be alright?" Sherry asked.

"Everything will be fine, we only need to hold until our EVAC arrive" Antonin said before he turned to the radioman, "Kelarth, radio Chrome Dome and ask them the helicopters' ETA"

"Roger sir" Kelarth said as he grabbed the transmitter, "Chrome Dome, this is Metal Team One, requesting ETA of helicopter evac"

"Copy Metal Team One, we will relay ETA of Helix flight" A radio operator on a Sevastan A-50 AWACs replied, "Chrome Dome to Helix flight, Metal Team One is requesting ETA"

"Chrome Dome, this is Helix Alpha, ETA, ten minutes" The helicopter pilot replied

"Copy Helix Alpha, ETA ten minutes" Chrome Dome said, "Chrome Dome to Metal Team One, ETA Helix Flight, ten minutes"

"Roger, Chrome Dome, we hear you" Kelarth said, "Sir, ETA on EVAC, is ten mikes"

"Ten minutes huh? Ask Chrome Dome if we got any air support?" Antonin said and Kelarth got on the radio again.

"Chrome Dome says we got a pair of A-10s in the air, ready to give air support" Kelarth replied.

"Alright those bastards are going to be in hell faster, tell them to engage all targets outside the big house" Antonin said.

"Roger sir" Kelarth said.

5 km from Tyueli Estate and closing

"Talisman, do you have eyes on the target area?" The lead A-10 asked.

"I sure do, Blaze, wow, that is a lot targets" Talisman replied.

"Good, now let's give them hell" Blaze sped up and zoomed towards the Oprichnina forces and attacked with her 30 mm Gatling gun while Talisman followed up with rockets and bombs. The Oprichnina forces outside the residence were defenceless against the A-10 attacks however some managed to get into the building, most were immediately disposed of by the Spartan Commandos however few did make it to the room where the Tyueli family was located and where Antonin's Command Squad was. The Oprichnina members threatened Antonin to hand over the Tyueli family but Antonin denied them to the Oprichnina then proceeded to join his squad in fighting the Oprichnina and they mopped the floor with the Oprichnina and soon the helicopters arrived and they evacuated. It was now revealed by Marquis Tyueli, Sherry's uncle that Sherry is the next in line for the throne of L'Hexagone. Antonin wasn't surprised as he already knew. However with the Toulon family was now in safe hands, the Royal L'Hexagone Military become more motivated to fight.

15th July

New Vladivostok

The capital of the Republic of Gamindustri which many respects looks like New York City merged with Moscow and have a blend from Liberion and Orussian styles to it and the city has the landmarks from both cities including the Six Sisters which are a six skyscrapers being built in Moscow at the moment. Anyway the Coalition soldiers were given some R&R time in the city after two weeks of long tiring military exercises. The Gamindustrians were surprised by how friendly the Coalition soldiers especially the UNAF soldiers were as they filled dance halls, drank at bars and pubs, explore the city and dine on food and one witch is going to be a very happy witch.

"OH MY GOD! THEY HAVE THIS?!" Amirah cheered with stars in her eyes which something which was something uncharacteristic for her well to her comrades mostly but if they had known her when she was younger before the war like Dr Miyafuji or her family has then they would say it is her old pre-war self coming back to the surface.

"I never seen you act like this before" Ember said. Amirah then realizes and immediately calms down but her eyes were still filled with stars. The reason for this break in character, she and the rest of the 501st along with some TF-141 members, Orlovsky, Miller, Ramirez and Frost plus newly added members from the special forces of Gamindustrian Military Major Norie from Gamindustrian Rangers, Lieutenant Commander Neptune of the Gamindustrian Navy Special Divers, Major Blanc of the Helldivers' Parachute Brigade and Major Vert of the Gamindustrian Combined Special Operations Force are standing in front of a restaurant that had the name "Kedai Makan Simpang Melayu"

"I don't get it, it is just a restaurant" Perrine said.

"It is not just a restaurant!" Amirah pouted, "It is a Malay restaurant! That means Malay food"

"Oh yeah, I forgot that you are a Malay Britannian" Shirley said.

"Are Malay food good?" Perrine asked.

"Perrine, the dishes I cook whenever it's my turn are Malay dishes well some of them" Amirah said.

"Oh? Then I stand corrected" Perrine said.

"Now come on! Let's go, I want to eat" Amirah smiled as they entered the restaurant and they had a fun time at the restaurant especially Amirah as she was enjoying a taste of her home again so much so that she was crying with joy. It was here where Ramirez proposed to Shirley who gladly accepted if the big wet kiss she gave the Liberion Ranger was anything to go by. Then another bombshell dropped when Amirah kissed Vera on the lips.

"Amirah?!" Minna gasped as she looked at Amirah.

"It's a good thing Amina is with Taskforce Conch because I don't want to go through that again" Shirley said.

"Same here" Dragoslava said.

"What is it commander?" Amirah asked after breaking the kiss.

"Aren't you married to Orlovsky?" Minna asked.

"Yes we are" Orlovsky said, "Why you ask?"

"But she is kissing Vera" Mio pointed out.

"Amirah, you didn't tell them didn't you" Orlovsky said.

"I might have… forgotten to tell everyone" Amirah grinned as she scratched the back of her head.

"God damn it, Amirah" Orlovsky said, "You did it on purpose just to see anyone would notice again didn't you?

"Maybe" Amirah smiled.

"I am not surprised" Vera said.

"Well better late than never I suppose" Orlovsky sighed.

"Why are the three of you so calm?" Minna asked.

"Well first of all, I am bisexual" Amirah said and this made several of the younger girls blush especially a certain star as she tried to shake the memories of that one night out of her head.

"Second of all, Orlovsky is cool with it and if you are wondering so are my and Orlovsky's parents are fine with as well" Amirah said, "And finally, all three of us are married to each other"

"Wait what?" Mio said, "You three are married?"

"Yes we are" Orlovsky said as he, Amirah and Vera showed their wedding rings.

"Wow…" Minna said.

"Wait, when did you two marry Vera?" Mio asked.

"When we first arrived in Gamindustri, we only had the Taskforce 141 members attend, sorry" Amirah said.

17th July

McNealy Air Force Base

The girls of the 501st and TF-141 were in the girls' bath and now there was a contest.

"Why are we doing this again?" Masako asked as she covered her breasts.

"It is to tell Vert here that she ain't the biggest anymore" Neptune said as she gestured to Vert, a tall girl with long green hair that is tied into a ponytail and was quite endowed.

"I am the biggest" Vert huffed though she did glanced to Amirah

"Are you sure about that?" Amirah asked as she held her pipe and was standing in her birthday suit and everyone could see all the scars and burns she had on her body.

"Enough talk, let's do this already" Hanna said.

"Alright, Francesca will be the judge of this as she is the best at… these things" Dragoslava said with a shudder.

"Don't worry I will just feel" Francesca smiled as she blindfolded herself so it would be fair. Then the contest took place to which Masako called it hentai caused it felt wrong to her. Francesca, after some thought came to a conclusion. Shirley came first as she had the biggest, surprisingly Amirah was a very close second, in fact Francesca had trouble difficulty telling between Shirley and Amirah as they were practically the same size however Amirah's skin was very rough compared to Shirley's skin. Third was Masako, next was Lynette, Vert is the fifth, sixth is Ikaros, Heidemarie was seventh, Vera was eighth, Dragoslava took ninth place and Hanna-Justina got tenth must to her chagrin. This didn't surprise Shirley or Amirah as they are were the obvious in the top shelf in chest sizes in the unit, Vert wasn't very pleased.

31st July

Now the Coalition commanders decided to lay a nasty surprise for the L'Hexagone forces with the agreement of the Gamindustrian Joint Chiefs of Staff and after two weeks of preparation, were ready to commence it. All it needed was morning come to launch Operation All Fronts.

15 km south New Vladivostok, 2 km from the coast

Yekateryevsk

1000hrs

"Look alive, soldiers! The bastards are trying to break our lines again" A Gamindustrian National Guards officer shouted. Soldiers ran to their foxholes and readied their guns. It was the seventh time the L'Hexagone were launching an assault from their beachhead.

"God damn it! These bastards are real persistent" A Gamindustrian National Guards rifleman grumbled as he readied his M14 as L'Hexagone artillery and naval gun shells fell all around them.

"These bastards don't know when to quit" A Gamindustrian National Guards (GNGs) sniper said as she cocked her sniper rifle.

"Let them come, they will pay for invading our homes" A GNGs machine gunner readied his light machine gun.

"Here they come! Open fire!" An officer barked however just as the Gamindustrians were about to pull their triggers. The ground in front exploded as rockets and guns blasted the area.

"What the hell?" A GNGs rifleman said as she looked into the sky. There were planes, hundreds of them, no, there were thousands of them in the air and then they saw what appeared to be Steel Mages but they saw that there were not standard and there were way more than the entire Steel Mages Corps flying overhead.

"Look! In the bay!" A GNGs rifleman shouted and now the Gamindustrians looked to the sea and saw something spectacular, it was an L'Hexagone battleship exploding as foreign yet similar looking ships began sailing into view, blasting away at the L'Hexagone Imperial Navy. Then the sounds of engines roaring were heard and the National Guards soldiers turned around and saw hundreds of vehicles approaching.

"It's the new Coalition soldiers, wow, there are a lot of them" A GNGs sniper said.

"We are gonna win this war" A GNGs rifleman said.

Meanwhile

Herestead Island

Fulgograd Line

"Hold the lines, marines!" A Gamindustrian Marine Corps lieutenant shouted as the Gamindustrian Marines readied themselves as the L'Hexagone soldiers tried once again to break the defensive line that stretched across the island and centred around the town of Fulgograd and more specifically on Fort Fulgograd on a hill that dominated the surrounding plains.

"You are not taking any more land fuckers!" A Gamindustrian marine shouted as he fired his rifle.

"Die you Hex bastards!" Another barked. Suddenly the ground in front of the marines exploded.

"What the fuck?" A marine machine gunner said.

"The fuck was that?" Another marine questioned. Just then they saw planes overhead and parachutes fill the sky above them.

"Who the hell are those?" A marine asked.

"Those are the soldiers from the Coalition" A marine major said. The marines turned and saw it was Major Horlon.

"Major Horlon?!" The marines were surprised by the appearance of the legendary major.

"At ease soldiers, we are all comrades here" Major Horlon said.

"So it is true then, the UNAF is a real thing?" A soldier asked.

"Yes they are"

"And you can count on us to fight alongside you" The marines turned and saw two soldiers standing behind them on the ground above their trenches. One was man who wore a uniform similar to a Gamindustrian Airborne uniform and other soldier was what the Gamindustrian marines assumed was an Airborne Steel Mage"

"Who are you?" A marine asked.

"Us? We are paratroopers from the Liberion 101st Airborne Division and we are here to help you now" The male paratrooper said.

"Yeah, we will make sure that your flag can fly tall and proud" The Steel Mage smiled.

"That's good to hear" Major Horlon said just as M46 Pattons and M4 Shermans rumbled forward

Stanton Island

5 km southeast of St Nevsky City

Nikitaton

The Royal L'Hexagone Army (Royals) was tasked with defending the last bastion of Stanton Island that was still not occupied by the Imperial L'Hexagone Army (Imperials) however it seems the Imperials are more than determined to correct that that mistake in their own favour. And the focus of the newest assault was on the town of Nikitaton where an important road junction is located. It was being defended by the Royal 1st Guards Mechanized "Gallia" Division and defending the freeway that ran through the town was purposely erroneously named Squad 7 which was actually a company of mechanized infantry and a tank. They held a strong position as they were defending the only bridge across the Nevsky River that loops around the city.

"Damn these Imperial bastards!" Brigitte Stark or Rosie as her platoon calls her, grumbled as she shoved a new magazine into her new M1918 which she has become quite fond of, "This is the nineteenth time they have attacked the bridge!"

"Well this town has an important road junction, it makes sense they would try to take this town" Largo Potter said before he rose from his cover and fired a rocket from his bazooka and knocked out a VB-1 (a steam-powered FT-17), "Damn, these rockets sure do knock out tanks"

"Well they were designed to damage aliens" Edy Nelson said as she cocked her M1 Garand and started firing on the Imperials that were approaching down the freeway.

"Captain, Zaka is on the line" A radioman said.

"Squad Z Red to Edelweiss, what do you need?" Welkin Gunther spoke into the radio.

"Hey Welkin, how long are we going to hold this position? We don't have the ammo for a long assault" Zaka asked from inside his M4 Sherman.

"Battalion told us to hold for another fifteen minutes, they are sending in reinforcement and supplies" Welkin replied.

"Well they better get here fast because I am running out of HE rounds" Zaka radioed, "And I am not sure about the WP rounds"

"How many you WP rounds do you have?" Welkin asked.

"Ten WP rounds, haven't touched them and if you want to know, I got thirty AP rounds, twenty Canister rounds and now twenty HE rounds" Zaka said, "And before you ask, your sister is doing fine"

"I am fine brother" Isara Gunther, the driver of the Edelweiss said.

"Good to know and thanks" Welkin said.

"No problem" Zaka replied. Squad 7 continued to hold the freeway bridge from the Imperial Army and soon the Imperial soldiers fell back.

"Hey the attack has stopped" Lynn said.

"Yeah, you're right" Jann Walker said as he checked his Thompson.

"Let me go check" Susie Evans said as she got up with her M1A1 Carbine in hand.

"Be careful!" Jann said.

"I won't be long" Susie said before she headed towards and over the small ridge that was a few hundred meters south of the town.

"Alright, let me get back on that loose road wheel" Homer Peron said as he climbed out the Edelweiss and started working on the tracks of the Sherman that was hit by a 37 mm round.

"Let me help" Karl Landzaat said as he came over to the Sherman to help Homer, "Herbert, get your lazy ass over here and help"

"Why should I?" Herbert asked as he stowed his lighter away after lighting his cigarette.

"Hey, do you want to see how this tank works?" Homer asked.

"Alright, you convinced me, let me have a hand as well" Herbert said as he made his way to Zaka's tank.

"Aisha thinks the Imperial Army is regrouping for another assault" Aisha Neumann said as she slipped another clip into her M1 Garand before she fixed her helmet's position. Squad 7 members couldn't decide what was stranger, the fact the UNAF had uniforms tailored for twelve year old girls or the fact they only had the top part for said uniforms.

"Well you are not wrong" Rosina Selden said as she chews on some Wrigley's gum, "Wow this is quite the delicacy, no wonder the Gamindustrians and Liberions love chewing on these things"

"Well, we can stop them, they aren't gonna get past when we have guns like these Oscar Bielert said after climbing out of the Edelweiss to see his brother.

"That's right, brother" Emile said before he checked the scope on his M1903 Springfield.

"I like the new materials I can use to make bombs" Wendy Cheslock smiled which made the Royal L'Hexagone soldiers near her scoot away from her.

"For me, I think their tanks are just magnificent works of engineering" Salinas Milton said happily, "I mean she has a powerful 75 mm gun and her armour is 51 mm thick enough to bounce most rounds the Imperials can throw and she can go up to 48 km/h"

"You're a goddamn tank nerd, you know that?" Nils Daerden sneered.

"Oh shut up, you don't understand a marvel when you see one" Salinas said.

"Whatever" Nils rolled his eyes, "For me, this M1919 is now my favourite new toy, turns Imperials into red jelly very fast"

"Guys, it's Susie, she is coming back and she's running" Alicia Melchiott said as she sees Susie hauling ass while screaming at the top of her lungs.

"THEY'RE COMING! THEY'RE COMING!" Susie screamed as she ran towards Squad 7.

"Get ready men" Welkin shouted and everyone began scrambling to their positions and started readying their guns. They waited as Susie raced for friendly lines. Then they were in for a surprise as Susie was just meters away, the Imperial troops began to crest the ridge once again and this time this was a horde.

"Provide covering fire!" Welkin shouted. Squad 7 opened fire on the advancing Imperial troops who were coming in their hundreds.

"Holy shit; there are a lot of them!" Marina Wulfstan said as she cycled the bolt on her sniper rifle.

"It just means more targets for us to shoot" Cezary Regard said as he aimed and shot at an Imperial officer.

"Damn these bastards, they got guts, I give them that" Nils grumbled as he fired his machine gun.

"CLEAR!" A Royal soldier shouted as he tapped Largo's shoulder.

"Firing bazooka" Largo shouted as he let a rocket fly. The rocket soon found its target, a VB-1, completely destroying the little tank and killing any Imperial soldiers caught in the blast.

"There are more of them! It's the whole goddamn Imperial Army!" A Royal soldier shouted.

"Holy fucking hell, how many Imperials do they have in this attack?" Alicia asked.

"Jenkins! Get Battalion on the radio and tell them to get those reinforcements here faster! We can't hold this attack for long!" Welkin barked.

"Roger sir!" The radioman replied.

"MEDIC!" A Royal soldier shouted as she clutched her shoulder in pain, "MEDIC!"

"Calm down, I am here" Jann said as he started to patch up the wounded soldier with the help of two other medics, "Everything is going to be fine, Sandra"

"Lay it on them! Keep firing!" A Royal lieutenant shouted as he fired his Thompson.

"Have a grenade you Imperial bastards!" A Royal sergeant shouted as he threw a frag grenade at the Imperials.

"Here, try my new bomb for size!" Wendy shouted as she threw a modified bundle grenade at the Imperials which made a big explosion.

Everything seems to holding out for Squad 7 that was until three large shadows crested over the small ridge and this sent chills down the Royal soldiers. It was the Imperial heavy tank, the VBL-2 "Chamond" (Saint-Chamond but with thicker armour and is steam powered) which the Royals found almost impossible to kill and now three were steaming towards their lines.

"Fuck! They got Chamonds!" A Royal soldier shouted.

"No shit!" Another soldier shouted back.

"Oscar! Target, lead Chamond, 35 degrees, 400 m, load AP" Zaka barked. Homer rammed an AP round into the breech.

"Round loaded!" Homer shouted.

"Got it" Oscar said as he adjusted the aim of the gun, "Target found"

"Fire!" Zaka barked.

"Firing!" Oscar shouted as he fired the 75 mm and watched it penetrate right above the gun and within the second, the Chamond burst into flames, "Target down!"

"New target! Chamond tank! 15 degrees! 400 meters! Load AP!" Zaka said but the Chamond tankers were faster and fired a shot at the Edelweiss, bouncing off the side of the turret, "Fuck!"

"Damn it" Homer said as he nearly dropped an AP round when the tank shook, he then rammed the round into the gun breech, "Round loaded!"

"Fire!" Zaka shouted

"Firing!" Oscar shouted as he fired the 75 mm again but the round bounced off the top the tank.

"You missed!" Isara shouted in panic while Homer frantically loaded another round into the gun breech.

"Same target! Fire!" Zaka barked but the Chamond fired first and it smashed into the top of the gun mantle, swinging the gun up and before they could fix the aim, the third Chamond open fire and hit the driver's periscope, the round didn't penetrate but the impact knocked out Isara as the periscope slammed hard into her face.

"Fuck! Isara is wounded!" The hull machine gunner shouted. Welkin had a sinking feeling when he saw the Sherman take the hit to the driver's hatch.

"Felix, get the medic kit, fix her up!" Zaka said.

"Roger!" Felix replied as he started patching up Isara

"Zaka, the gun's jammed!" Oscar shouted.

"Damn it" Zaka grumbled as he watched as the Chamonds rumbled towards Squad 7's lines whilst firing their guns at Edelweiss, each more accurate than the last, "Is this it?"

"Don't give up hope!" A voice came on the radio.

"What?!" Zaka exclaimed in surprise as he then opened his hatch to look for any nearby friendly tanks when suddenly the lead Chamond was blown to pieces, "What the… where did that shot came from?"

2 km north of Squad 7's position

"Good shot, Nonna, like always" Hana said as she looked at the wreckage.

"Oh please, you can do better, without a scope" Nonna said as she reloaded her gun. Hana then fired her 150 mm cannon and tore right through the last Chamond tank.

"I suppose that is true" Hana smiled.

"Looks like no kills for me today" Naomi said as she popped a stick of gum into her mouth.

"Saori, targets are destroyed" Nonna radioed.

"Roger, I will relay to the commander" Saori replied, "You, Hana, Naomi and Assam are to continue providing sniper cover fire"

"Da, we will keep up the sniper fire" Nonna said.

200 m north from Squad 7's position and closing

"Miho, enemy heavy tanks has been destroyed" Saori said.

"Well, that wasn't so hard" Kay said as she lit her cigarette, "If this keeps up, there won't be tanks for us to kill"

"Never say never, Kay; you can never know what can happen" Darjeeling said.

"Ja, we can't be too sure for" Maho said.

"What are our orders?" Alice asked.

"It will be a general advance, we need to give our new allies some much needed breathing space" Miho said.

"Da, our comrades have put a good fight, now it is our turn" Katyusha said as she readied her 100 mm cannon.

"Let's give them hell" Anzu grinned.

"I agree with this plan" Nishi nodded her head.

"Well, there is no better time than the present" Mika said. Miho then smiled.

"This is Miho to all Ground Stompers, we will be launching a general advance to relieve the pressure off our allies, Oryō, assist in healing any soldiers that are wounded"

"Rojā" Oryō replied.

"Good, let's show them what we can do" Miho broadcasted throughout the unit.

"Roger" The other members replied.

"Panzer Vor!" Miho barked and soon the all sixty seven members of the UNAF 1st "Ground Stompers" Combined Tank Witches Battalion moved out to assault the Imperial forces. The members of Squad 7 watched in awe as these tank witches rumbled past them and into the fray.

"Vy ne prodvinetsya nikakikh dal'neyshikh (You will not advance any further)" Klara barked as she used her Blizzard on the enemy troops.

"AARRGHH!" An Imperial soldier screamed as he was impaled by ice shards.

"Klara! Speak English god damn it!" Katyusha barked.

"Prosti (Sorry)" Klara said before continued on.

"Well let me warm you up then" Alia smiled as her eruption magic caused her Willie Pete round to burn even more.

"AAAAAHHH" Imperial soldiers scream in pain as they were singed by the white phosphorus rounds.

"Have a blast!" Nina shouted as she fired a 152 mm shell at VB-1 and detonated it just it entered the turret.

"Taste the wrath of Rome!" Caesar shouted as she slashed Imperial troops with her Roman sword while having her Legion's Wrath active.

"Tallyho! The cavalry is here!" Rosehip shouted as she charged into Imperial soldiers with her cavalry sword in hand.

"Time for you to get a wash" Koume said as she used the water from the Nevsky River to wash away the Imperial troops.

"Ha, ha, ha!" Saemonza laughed, "It seems you have the wrong target, for I am here"

"Hit the floor, chumps" Yamagō shouted as she created a shockwave by slamming her striker into the ground.

"Burn motherfuckers, burn" Aki laughed manically as she unleashed torrents of fire at the enemy.

"Ain't this a shocker?" Mikasa said as she sent bolts of electricity into Imperial soldiers.

"Sorry boys but the Britannian Army only advances not retreat" Darjeeling said as she advanced forward with her Iron Wall magic running which mean all the rifle rounds were bouncing off her.

"Let's make it interesting, try finding us in the sand" Anchovy smiled as she created a sandstorm that blinded the Imperials but the Ground Stompers had no problem finding their targets.

"We will show you Fusoan tenacity, BANZAI!" Tamada shouted as she, Konparu, Sora and Hinata shouted as they charged at Imperial soldiers with bayonetted rifles.

"You cannot hide from us" Nishi said as she used her Area Scan and shot at Imperial soldiers.

"Hiding will not save you" Rukuriri said as she activated her Enchanted Vision, "You will still die"

"Tenno Heika Banzai!" Sakura shouted as she charged at the Imperial soldiers while wielding her Naginata.

"Here, have your tank back, nya" Nekonyā shouted as she threw a VB-1 at the Imperial soldiers. The Ground Stompers drove a massive wedge into the Imperial L'Hexagone Army lines which were soon exploited in by UNAF forces were parachuted in and later by other Coalition forces that were shipped in. The UNAF launched a massive scaled offensive against the Imperial L'Hexagone Army on all fronts with almost no expenses wasted. Nowhere along the frontlines could the Imperial L'Hexagone Army hold the Coalition onslaught and this gave hope for the Royal L'Hexagone Military that they now had a real chance at retaking their homeland. This prompted Marshal Bles to utter these words, "Our retreat ends here, now we can only advance forward"


	40. Chapter 39

Chapter 39: Unexpected Fear; Dulce et Decorum Est; Extermination

 **Author's note:**

 **Note all extra-species (All humanoid species) are based from Monster Girl Encyclopaedia and there will be male versions of said monster girls.**

 **Also I have An0n's permission to use Amanda Vermillion and if you have any questions, ask him**

 **The United Nations Armed Forces Censorship Board has seen it fit to issue a warning for the following chapter as it shows the lowest of what humans can do. The chapter contains the following:**

 **-Chemical Warfare**

 **-Segregation**

 **-Eugenics**

 **-Dehumanization**

 **-Torture**

 **-Mass Rape**

 **-Human Experimentation**

 **-Concentration Camps**

 **-Death Camps**

 **-Final Solution**

 **Reader's discretion is advised. You have been warned.**

1947

August 14th

It has been fourteen days since the Coalition successfully landed forces on Western L'Hexagone under the codename Operation Vive la liberté and were making headway towards inland L'Hexagone though it had to be paused as the Coalition had to turn their attention north and deal with the Pact of Blood which was made by Holstein and Zeon right before they attempted to invade Gamindustri which they had assumed would be lightly defended as they observed troop movement leaving the northern territories.

However the Pact soldiers were in for a nasty surprise as Enterprise, the overall commander of the Coalition Forces in the Northern Front had all available submarine girls to ambush them and cause chaos and confusion and then she unleashed light cruisers, destroyer, destroyer escort girls to split up the invasion fleet which she had destroyed with the heavy guns of the capital ship girls while the carrier girls dominated the sky with their fairies which spelled doom for the Pact fleet as practically every ship in the Pact invasion fleet. Then Enterprise brought forth the Coalition's own invasion fleet, the Pact tried to fend off the Coalition fleet however the Coalition were one step ahead as they were able to intercept Pact radio messages, made much easier by the lack of radio discipline by the Pact radio operators, so by the time the Coalition Forces in the south recommenced Operation Vive la liberté, Coalition Forces in the north had already established footholds in Zeon and Holstein.

The Coalition's progress in L'Hexagone was made much less costly with the assistance of the Gamindustrian Long Range Reconnaissance Patrol (LRRP) units that were scouting and taking out obstacles ahead of the Coalition forces such as taking out a large battery of heavy artillery that were aimed in the direction of the UNAF but they were destroyed by the Gamindustrian LRRP which surprised Patton, commander of the Coalition Expeditionary Force even more so when Amirah and a few TF-141 members confirmed this. This made Patton to respect the Gamindustrian soldiers even more.

Western L'Hexagone

Near the city of Renault

Fort Renault

Taskforce 141 was investigating Fort Renault where Marshal Selvaria Bles said that dark magic and possibly necromancer magic is conducted in the fort. This resembled the missions the special operations they had done before however this one had a bad taste in the more senior members' mouths especially when they noticed Amirah looked very uneasy during the briefing. They were currently were in the underground levels of the fort in teams of 17 and Amirah was becoming very uneasy and was acting very different like moving to the middle of the team and was looking around very frantically and would look at the same place again despite there was nothing there.

"Hey Orlovsky" Price said softly

"What is it, Captain?" Orlovsky asked.

"Is it me or is the boss acting strange?" Price rolled his eyes to Amirah's direction

"You are not the only one but I don't know why, this is the first time I seen her like this"

In the lowest level in the fort

The "Catalyst Chamber"

"Tch, these soldiers are getting more annoying, well it looks like I have to call on my more elite creations" A veteran necromancer said as he then casted a spell which resonated across the fort, "Go my undead monsters, kill these intruders"

With Amirah's team

The hairs on everyone's necks were raised when they felt something flow through the hallway. Then moaning and groaning was heard and they were coming from both ends of the hallway. They immediately formed a defensive circle however Amirah was standing in the middle of the circle, looking less like a professional soldier and more like a scared girl. They readied their guns and it soon became clear what was coming, it was skeletons, lots of skeletons

Orlovsky who was in the lead, turned on his torchlight and lit down the hallway and the light revealed bones and they were moving which was followed by a sharp yelp which surprised Amirah's team so much that Yang swore she saw exclamation marks pop over everyone's heads. Meanwhile Amirah was trying to cover her face with her beret which made Orlovsky, Vera and Ember guess it was her who yelped.

"Guys, they are behind us as well" Soap said as he shone on skeletons approaching from where they had come from. Price saw Amirah shaking in her boots, completely out of her normal self.

"AAAAHHH!" Amirah screamed in fear as she curled herself into a ball and hugged herself, "Why?! Why? I hate skeletons!"

Catalyst Chamber

"What is this? I sense fear and despair and… Sacre bleu! I have never seen a bigger source of dark energy, this will do well for my army… and it is a witch, this is even better" The necromancer grinned, "Time to make good use of her"

Back with Amirah's team

The skeletons kept coming but they were keeping them at bay however their morale was hurt slightly by the fact that their commander has become scared and was being combat ineffective. Then suddenly Amirah started to spaz as a dark aura shrouded her and she began to scream in fear.

"AMIRAH!" Vera and Orlovsky shouted before Amirah blacked out.

Inside Amirah's mind

While she wasn't fighting the physical fight, she was fighting a psychological battle.

"No! Stay away! I am not your food!" Amirah shouted as she climbed a tall tree like structure, underneath her were skeletons, lots and lots of skeletons and they were climbing up the tree trying to get to her. Amirah was not her usual self instead it was herself from when she was six years old, the age where she fell into a pit filled with skeletons and was stuck there for two hours straights when she explored a cave near her house. Amirah continued to climb the tree until she reached the top, "No! This can't be it! Stay back! No! Go away!"

"Amirah, take my hand!" Aisyah shouted as she hovered next to Amirah.

"No! I will fall!" Amirah cried in fear as she hugged the top of the tree harder.

"Come on, Amirah!" Aisyah shouted as she tried to reach out to Amirah but then two figures blocked her hand.

"I am sorry, Aisyah but I can't let you do that" The first figure said.

"This is something Amirah must do herself" The second figure said.

"Who are you…? Your majesties?!" Aisyah gasped as she saw who the two figures were, it was Queen Relius Abernathy, the Queen of the Blue Neuroi and Queen Matriarch Xerelion or as Amirah and Aisyah also knew her as, Amanda Vermillion, Queen Matriarch of the Sevastans, "I am sorry for my tone, your majesties"

Abernathy is among the most powerful blue neuroi and the leader of the Hivescansdran Federation which is a constitutional monarchy nation and she is a beautiful queen despite being 162 cm in height. She is a rare blue neuroi as she also a hybrid of neuroi and surprisingly Angeloid which was verified by Queen Daedalus when she opened the ancient archives and revealed that there were Angeloids that had taken to the stars to travel the cosmos and some have reported meeting neuroi. Her hair is snow white and it is tied into two ponytails that reach her legs. Her skin was fair and as smooth as silk. She is also seen often wearing a white astral dress but she does have more formal dress.

Xerelion or Amanda Vermillion as she likes to be called now is the most powerful Sevastan neuroi and is the new Queen Matriarch of the Kingdom of Sevasta which is an absolute monarchy nation but Amanda is a very excellent and skilled head of state though she likes to visit Earth every now and again. She is the mother of Ember and Blaze Vermillion both which are in fact human-neuroi hybrids however for Blaze; she was special as she has both a red and blue neuroi core, with the blue part coming from Amirah.

Now Amanda met her husband during First Neuroi War when she found a wounded Liberion soldier in No Mans' Land. She was about to end his misery but something her kin never experienced overwhelmed her... love, she fell in love with Liberion soldier and decided to take him and hide him as they both become open up, chat and she nurse him to health, later one night they become a couple after the war was over Matriarch left her military as she went with Vermillion sister's father to Liberion, they secretly married thus making Amanda the first Red Neuroi to be married a human and make contact with the human while he got a job as a mechanic and few years later the Vermillion sisters came to the world as the first Human-Neuroi Hybrids.

Amanda is a beautiful queen and she towers Abernathy at 178 cm in height. She had reddish hair that was tied into a ponytail that reached her lower back. She also had beautiful fair skin and she had a beautiful body. Initially Amanda stayed away from anything remotely related to the Red Neuroi however that changed in 1941 when the Arizona was sank. She decided to assist the Red Neuroi Monarchists Revolutionaries (RNMR) but she chose to wait after her daughters joined the Liberion Army Air Forces to become active by first heading to Britannia to help the RNMR in Western Europe under the guise of being a nurse for the UNAF. This changed when Amirah approached her and informed her that she knew who Amanda really was and offered to help her however she warned Amanda that she was putting her life and her daughters' lives in danger unless she "died" which then Amanda would be free to assist the RNMR. Hence Amanda "died" in a neuroi attack on a hospital Amanda was working in

"It is alright Aisyah, you were worried about Amirah however Amirah needs to learn to face her fears" Relius said, "She has great potential but she will only know if she breaks those bonds herself"

"Your majesty…" Aisyah said.

"One is unable to know they can do if they don't try so, let her try and let see what comes of it" Amanda said.

"Queen Matriarch" Aisyah uttered.

"Come, young one, let us watch her break her bonds" Relius said as she, Amanda and Aisyah hovered away from Amirah.

"No!" Amirah tried to reach for them but they had gone too far for Amirah to reach and this caused Amirah to lose her grip on the tree causing her to fall, "AAAAHHH!"

"Amirah!" Aisyah wanted to fly down to Amirah but Relius and Amanda held her in her place as they watched Amirah plummet towards the ocean of skeletons.

"AAAHHH!" Amirah screamed as she crashed into the ocean of skeletons, "Ah! Get away from me! Help! HELP!"

"Amirah" Aisyah uttered as she saw Amirah flailing around as she sank deeper into the ocean of bones. Soon only her left hand was visible and soon it disappeared underneath the bones. Seconds ticked past as nothing happened other than the skeletons squirming over each other to get to Amirah. When it became minutes, even Relius and Amanda were becoming nervous.

Then Amirah burst out and she was in her 18 year old self and in her SAS uniform and she had her knives out.

"She's back" Aisyah said. This is just Amirah then looked at the skeletons with a glint in her eyes before she smiled.

"You lot don't scare me now!" Amirah shouted as she dived down into the cluster of skeletons and started smashing the skeletons and it didn't take her long and soon her mindscape was clear of skeletons, "Ha, ha! How do you like me now bastards?!"

"Boo" Aisyah said as she touched Amirah with a skeleton's hand.

"Aah!" Amirah shrieked as she turned to see a giggling Aisyah, "Traitor!"

"Sorry, couldn't help myself" Aisyah giggled.

"Well, it seems you are mostly out of your fears" Relius said as she descended down to the ground with Amanda.

"Nothing less from the Lady of Knives" Amanda smiled.

"Ms Vermillion, please; all I did was conquer my fears, even then I am still spooked" Amirah said.

"Well, that doesn't change the fact you defeated your fears" Amanda said. Amirah then looked at Relius and her eyes widened in surprised.

"You!" Amirah pointed to Relius, "You were the one that saved my family when I was younger"

"Yes I am remember, you were just three years old but I could already the potential inside of you" Relius smiled, "Oh where are my manners, I am Queen Relius Abernathy, queen of the Hivescansdran Federation"

"Relius Abernathy, so I finally find the name to the angel that saved my family" Amirah said as she then bowed, "Thank for saving me and my family, your majesty, I will forever be in your debt"

"Amirah, your actions during the Second Neuroi War has been more than enough to repay your debt, you had saved my supreme commander from captivity, you assisted in forging our alliance between our worlds and you trusted us despite being so similar to our former enemy" Relius said, "Thus this means that we the Blue Neuroi are in debt to you as thanks your efforts we were able to end the Human-Neuroi Wars and also the Great Neuroi War"

"Wow, I didn't think I did that much" Amirah said.

"Well now you know that your work has big effects" Amanda smiled.

"Well they did say big things come in small packages" Amirah said.

"That's true, now why don't you go back to your comrades, those skeletons are giving them a hard time" Relius said.

"Oh yeah! You're right! See you!" Amirah said.

Back in Fort Renault

Amirah's team was still fighting the skeletons which kept on coming. Vera however was trying to get Amirah to wake up.

"Amirah! Wake up!" Vera shouted for the umpteenth time but getting nothing from her wife until Amirah woke up.

"Well isn't it good to be awake" Amirah smiled.

"Boss?" Price asked.

"Don't worry Price, I am good now, just had to get over my fears of skeletons" Amirah said as she pulled out her sword, "But right now, I got skulls to crack"

"Okay" Price said just Amirah charged forward into the mess of skeletons and went on a bone smashing rampage. Amirah led the charge while the rest of her teams and the other teams chased after her. It didn't take long for the necromancer to find out why Amirah is called the Lady of Knives though he won't live to tell the tale and with that Fort Renault was cleared out.

August 24th

Outside the city of Chanoît

The frontlines have stabilized however this not due to any part on the Imperial L'Hexagone military's fighting but instead it was the Coalition Armed Forces had outran their supply lines so the combatants set up positions and waited for their supply lines to catch up and get reorganized. The frontline force consisted of the UNAF and the Gamindustrian Military as the other member nations were in the rear undergoing training.

The front was quiet as the UNAF, Blue Neuroi, Sevastan and Gamindustrian soldiers manned temporary defensive positions. That said, the defensives positions such as foxholes and trenches were quite elaborate though it is not a surprise given that extra-species were now part of the Coalition Armed Forces especially in the Falmarrian Military and in rising numbers, the United Nations Armed Forces. That mean adjustments had to be made so they could serve the UNAF better and without discomfort, this is especially true for those who are larger than normal humans such as nagas, lamias and centaurs. However there were some aspects of the military that couldn't be changed such as tanks and planes so those branches had to list which extra-species could serve in the said branches. Hence the defensive positions were built in way to accommodate large extra-species.

Even as the front was quiet, the soldiers still stayed vigilant for any actions the Imperial L'Hexagone may do however nothing they did could prepare for what was about to happen.

"So when do you think we will get back to kicking these Gallian copycats?" A Liberion kobold rifleman asked as she scratched her ear. The most of the soldiers in the foxhole with the kobold didn't pay attention to at her as she sat on the floor of the foxhole while scratching her ear with her foot though some of the soldiers were surprised to see her movement.

"Whenever the guys at the back get the supply situation straightened out, Jacky" A Liberion rifleman said as he puffed out cigarette smoke. Then suddenly Jacky's head shot up to the sky and her eyes widened.

"Take cover! Artillery inbound!" Jacky shouted as she grabs her helmet and rifle as soldiers around ran for cover.

"Take cover!" A sergeant barked as the soldiers raced for foxholes and trenches, manned machine gun nests and gun emplacements. This scenario was the same across the line as the sensitive ears of the extra-species pick up the sounds of artillery much better and faster than their human counterparts hence giving the soldiers more time to scramble for cover. Meanwhile to the south Gamindustrian forces were also being bombarded by guns of the Imperial L'Hexagone Army. It was the biggest artillery bombardment of the war to this date as it stretched for 10 kilometres from the city of Chanoît to the port city of Bégnane to the south.

Strangely enough the Blue Neuroi and Sevastan positions to the north of Chanoît were not bombarded at all. Their frontlines remained absolutely quiet though they did report movement of Imperial Hex troops heading south. Meanwhile the UNAF and Gamindustrian forces were being hard by the Imperial Hex artillery. However this barrage was only just begun and it is going to get worse.

"How long is this goddamn bombardment going to last?" A Liberion wolfman sergeant asked as he crouched in the trench with other Liberion soldiers including a centaur which was trying her best to get lower into the trench short of lying on her side.

"I have no idea but they are sure giving it all they got" A Liberion zombie sergeant replied as she looked over the trench with her eye in her hand which made some soldiers feel dizzy. The artillery bombardment continued but now something else was happening as the air began to turn yellow-green in colour

"What's that putrid smell?!" The wolfman barked as he held his nose. The other soldiers looked at him as if he was mad. Soon the other soldiers smelled it as well. Then the centaur started to cough profusely.

"My throat! It burns!" The centaur screamed through her coughs.

"My eyes!" A soldier shouted as he clutched his hands to his eyes.

"It's a gas attack!" An old soldier shouted, "We need to *cough* get out *cough* of here *cough* now!"

"Mama…" The centaur murmured before she went silent.

"Run! Get *Cough* away from the" A Liberion soldier shouted before he collapsed while choking.

"Come on move!" The zombie sergeant shouted as she started kicking soldiers out of the trenches.

All across the UNAF lines, panic gripped the UNAF soldiers as the front was saturated with poison gas, something most of the UNAF troops had never faced before or had to worry about before this. The witches in the meanwhile were trying to save as many of UNAF soldiers as they possibly can but they couldn't save everyone as many UNAF soldiers were incapacitated by the gas. Meanwhile the Gamindustrian soldiers were not as badly hit as the UNAF soldiers as they knew beforehand that the Imperial L'Hexagone would use poison gas however due to bureaucracy and assumptions, the Gamindustrian Military didn't inform the UNAF thus dooming many UNAF soldiers.

"God damn it, the Hex bastards are going to pay for this" A Karlslander ghoul sergeant said as she looked around to the soldiers who were dead or dying around her, soldiers who just minutes ago were joking and laughing now lay dead with their terrified expressions forever petrified. Just then she heard a sound, it was footsteps and they sounded like there many were approaching. She stood up and saw that L'Hexagone troops were approaching, they were trying to drive the Coalition back.

"Oh those Hex bastards! Fuck you" The ghoul sergeant said as she manned a MG42 and opened fire on the advancing Imperial L'Hexagone infantry. Soon other soldiers, many of which were the undead or the more resilient extra-species rose up and began firing back at the Imperial L'Hexagone. The Imperial L'Hexagone Army thought they would be facing a severely weakened enemy however the UNAF forces showed that they were not out of the fight just yet as bands of UNAF soldiers fought ferociously and stalled their advance. The UNAF soldiers, many of which were extra-species fought with tenacity the Imperial L'Hexagone Army had never seen before.

"It was incredible" A captured Imperial L'Hexagone captain recalled, "Entire regiments could be stalled because small bands of soldiers put tenacious resistance and this are the gassed soldiers"

The Imperial L'Hexagone advance did manage to break through the line and found out the hard way that the UNAF had deployed a three line defense network as they slammed smack into the guns of the second line which was three kilometres behind the first line which was waiting for them and were almost completely unaffected by the gas attack.

The Imperial L'Hexagone Army continued to advance but they were hampered as retreating UNAF troops from the first line engaged in delaying actions. One Imperial L'Hexagone Army tank division, Chevaliers de la Garde Impériale Division was being hampered by the 291st Engineer Combat Battalion as the battalion would lay minefields in front of advancing tank columns, set up blockades or blow up bridges just as the Imperial tanks reach the bridges. This prompted the commander of the division, after another bridge blowing up just as his tanks arrived at it, to say the following, "Those damned engineers! Those damned engineers!"

Soon the tide was turned as the UNAF forces consolidated and repelled the Imperial L'Hexagone Army back and push them back and beyond the original frontlines while Gamindustrian Military and the Blue Neuroi and Sevastan forces pushed together with the UNAF forces and pushed the Imperial L'Hexagone Army back 20 km all along the front. 3000 Imperial L'Hexagone soldiers were captured and 200 UNAF soldiers that were captured in the Imperial L'Hexagone assault were liberated and this all took place within two days.

However the Imperial L'Hexagone attack had its toll as UNAF soldiers found as they retook old positions. Dead comrades were scattered across the battlefield, many fell to the chlorine gas attack, their terrified expression petrified on their faces. There were vehicles that sat in the middle of the road with their crews still inside. The most solemn sight was an aid station where 35 servicemen and women were found dead, some looked like they were having a nightmare. Then there was one that seems to a cruel joke as it fit so well that it was hard not believe it wasn't staged, it was Britannian soldier who died whilst climbing out of the trench but it wasn't the soldier, it was what he had in his breast pocket, it was a poem and it reads:

"Bent double, like old beggars under sacks,

Knock-kneed, coughing like hags, we cursed through sludge,

Till on the haunting flares we turned our backs

And towards our distant rest began to trudge.

Men marched asleep. Many had lost their boots

But limped on, blood-shod. All went lame; all blind;

Drunk with fatigue; deaf even to the hoots

Of tired, outstripped Five-Nines that dropped behind.

Gas! Gas! Quick, boys! - An ecstasy of fumbling,

Fitting the clumsy helmets just in time;

But someone still was yelling out and stumbling,

And flound'ring like a man in fire or lime.

Dim, through the misty panes and thick green light,

As under a green sea, I saw him drowning.

In all my dreams, before my helpless sight,

He plunges at me, guttering, choking, drowning.

If in some smothering dreams you too could pace

Behind the wagon that we flung him in,

And watch the white eyes writhing in his face,

His hanging face, like a devil's sick of sin;

If you could hear, at every jolt, the blood

Come gargling from the froth-corrupted lungs,

Obscene as cancer, bitter as the cud

Of vile, incurable sores on innocent tongues,

My friend, you would not tell with such high zest

To children ardent for some desperate glory,

The old Lie; Dulce et Decorum est

Pro patria mori."

It was Dulce et Decorum est, a poem from the famous First Neuroi War poet, Wilfred Owen and it was about a gas attack that the Red Neuroi launched on soldiers in the First Neuroi War and it seems comical almost that the poem was fitting for this attack.

In all, 950 UNAF soldiers were KIA, majority of which, 750 of them died in the initial gas attack, the rest were from the Imperial L'Hexagone assault, now dubbed the Battle of Chanoît as it started near the city. Furthermore, 1500 UNAF soldiers were WIA as of result of the gas attack whereas another 150 were from the battle. The Gamindustrian losses were almost negligible with 150 KIA and 200 WIA, all from the gas attack. This stark difference in loses sparked suspicion and anger towards the Gamindustrian soldiers especially amongst UNAF soldiers and led to friction between the UNAF commanders and the Gamindustrian commanders. The Coalition Forces' Supreme Command decided to launch an investigation which lasted a few days and it was found that it was a combination of factors that led to the difference in losses, which were

1\. The UNAF soldiers having never been subjected to gas attacks were completely unprepared in the event of a gas attack as they were not trained with defense against gas attack in mind besides the mask familiarity exercises during boot camp hence many saw it fit to forego with gas masks as to lightened their load.

2\. UNAF soldiers were also not able to differentiate between normal smoke shell bombardment and gas shell bombardment and many soldiers had presumed that the yellow green smoke was to mask the advance of the Imperial L'Hexagone Army.

3\. Gamindustrian Military Staff failed to inform the UNAF about the Imperial L'Hexagone Army's usage of poison gas in major assaults hence leaving the UNAF completely unaware of the dangers of the preliminary artillery bombardment; this failure is mostly due to the notice getting lost in the Gamindustrian Military bureaucracy and negligence by the clerks.

4\. Gamindustrian Military also made assumptions that the UNAF would be able to properly react to an enemy gas attack due to how similar the two forces are in terms in technology and how the UNAF is more advanced in terms of tactics and doctrines compared to the Gamindustrian Military.

The investigation found that it was just a very unlucky turn of events that led to the near disaster that was the Battle of Chanoît. At the same time, the investigation found that the battle could have gone so much worse if the other Coalition Forces members were also manning the line as they were in worse in terms of gas attack defense and the bitter irony was they were being trained for gas attack defense.

There is some good news from the Battle of Chanoît. There were many United Nations Armed Forces commanders that were doubtful of the combat effectiveness of the extra-species soldiers, were now happy to admit that they were wrong when the extra-species soldiers exhibited valour and courage in face of overwhelming odds as they fought the Imperial L'Hexagone Army or saved as many of their fellow comrades from death. Ten extra-species soldiers were awarded the highest award from their respective militaries and two hundred more were awarded various medals and honours. This is the highest number of medals awarded in a single battle in the Coalition-Empires War which blows the previous record out of the water, which was the Attack on Berlin with 4 highest awards and twenty awards.

However the gas attack was merely the surface of the cruelty and savagery of the Imperial L'Hexagone Military and the Coalition will soon discover horrors that no one thought was possible.

September 11th

5km outside the city of Chateau

It has been nearly a month since the Battle of Chanoît and now the Coalition forces were back on the offensive and were smashing through Imperial L'Hexagone positions and units. There many instances where follow up troops ran into retreating forces. One such example was Rommel heading to the forward troops in his "Greif" command halftrack when his escorts realized that they were amongst retreating Imperial L'Hexagone infantry.

Now troops from the Orussian 322nd Rifle Division and of the Karlslander 5th Panzergrenadier Division, after liberating Chateau were now moving eastwards when they saw something in the distance. It looked like an army camp however they found it odd that they were not being fired upon or being attacked by any Imperial L'Hexagone soldiers, this was already setting alarm bells off in the minds of the UNAF soldiers as they approached the camp.

"What on earth is this camp? The people of Chateau never told us about any nearby Imperial L'Hexagone bases" An Orussian lamia captain said as she looked at a map with a Karlslander captain.

"Ja but here we are discussing on what to do" The Karlslander captain said, "So what do you think we should do?"

"I think we need to check it out because we need to know what is in that camp and we can't leave it to the rear troops to deal with, that will hamper our supplies" The Orussian captain said.

"Well, looks like it's time for an inspection" The Karlslander said however he would soon wished to have never said that.

The Orussian infantry made their way towards the camp with Karlslander Panzergrenadiers on their flank. They soon saw the camp was lined with a tall barbed wire fence which made many soldiers think it was vital base of some sort; however, as the soldiers approached the camp, some almost thought that they were in Falmarr as they saw hundreds if not thousands of women lining the fence looking at them. The soldiers then noticed that these girls were barely clothed and were unnaturally skinny; some looked like living skeletons with skin draped on.

"My god, I thought the Saderans were bad but this… is just worse" A Karlslander Major said as he looked at the occupants of the camp.

"They are around my age…" A Karlslander witch said as she looked at occupants of the camp.

"Find a gate!" An Orussian officer barked. Soon soldiers began searching for a gate.

"Stay back" A Orussian rifleman said as he and several soldiers try to open the door however the occupants of the camp had crowded the gates thus making it impossible to open.

"Damn it, get back from the gate!" Another barked however the occupants didn't move. It then clicked in the soldiers' heads that the occupants won't understand English.

"Damn it, we need a translator" A Karlslander ghoul lieutenant barked, "Find someone who speaks Gallian"

It was soon discovered the purpose of the camp despite the Imperial L'Hexagone's attempts to destroy the evidence. The camp was a camp of death and torture as it was where the Empire of L'Hexagone got rid of undesirable people. The UNAF soldiers that liberated Chateau Death Camp found three gas chambers, three furnaces and two "clinics" which despite being badly damaged by retreating They also found piles of clothes, mostly women and girl clothing and there were two open mass graves where bodies were merely dumped in there. What shocked and horrified the UNAF soldiers the most, especially to the witches was that the girls that were in this camp were in the most basic terms, the UNAF witches' Special Realm's true equivalent as the Imperial L'Hexagone witches had familiars, had magic abilities, had shields, they even manifested their magic around the same age.

This then raises the question of why? The soldiers began asking the L'Hexagone witches, interrogated Imperial L'Hexagone prisoners and they asked Royal L'Hexagone soldiers and what they found shocked them. The L'Hexagone population is actually quite Anti-Witch due many believing that witches were the causes of the "La pest" which is this world's version of the Black Death which happened a century ago (For L'Hexagone). This belief was fading out in the years prior of the coup d'état by Napoleon Bonaparte and his cronies who began feeding the people anti-witch propaganda such blaming the witches for the decline of the L'Hexagone Empire and the high unemployment as the Imperial L'Hexagone Council claims the witches are trying to destroy the nation.

It was with this notion Bonaparte began to implement anti-witches policies such as boycotting witch owned shops, having all witches wear collars so to identify them, all witches are restricted from emigrating and reducing witches status to second-class citizens. The anti-witches policies became more extreme as the Imperials began denying rights to the witches and soon began rounding them up and relocating them to concentration camps. Then five years ago, Bonaparte implemented the most extreme of his anti-witches policies called Extincteur d'incendie (Gallian for Fire Extinguisher) which meant the systematic murder of all witches regardless of age. It didn't take long for death camps to pop up all across the country. The Coalition will discover by the end of the L'Hexagone Campaign over 50 death camps and 200 concentration camps all across the country.

The UNAF, being morally and socially obliged to help these imprisoned witches, recorded hundreds if not thousands of cases of rape, abuse, torture done onto the L'Hexagone witches who came every walk of life, from the poorest of the poor like street urchins and orphans to the wealthiest of rich such as daughters of lords and ladies. It didn't matter to the Imperial L'Hexagone, as long the girl was a witch, she will be taken.

The UNAF also found that there two or even three generations of witches were imprisoned as many witches would have babies in the camps which then were tore apart as any baby boys would be taken away and "purified" of any witch influence and given to non-witch families meanwhile the any girls born would remain in the camps in case being witches.

Now as the UNAF recorded these cases, two of these cases stood out amongst the thousands of cases, they not related to each other what so ever besides the fact these three witches were in Camp Chateau. One was about a witch who among the first to thrown into the camp five years ago and held out since.

(Italics means it is Gallian/French)

" _So what is your name, mademoiselle?_ " A Karlslander officer in Gallian asked as he sat across from an L'Hexagone witch who looked tiny in the spare army uniform she was given.

" _Your L'Hexagone is incredible_ " The L'Hexagone witch commented with a slim smile, " _But to answer your question, I am Corinne Leclère_ "

" _If you don't mind me asking but how was your… experience here in Camp Chateau?_ " The officer asked.

" _I don't mind as long it means that justice will be served_ " Corrine said, her bright blue eyes shone with hope.

 _"Yes but promise me that you will try to be truthful_ " The officer warned.

" _Do not worry, I will not make a mountain out of molehill, I was among the first witches they threw into this camp and that was four years ago, it is a miracle I didn't get gassed when most of the witches that were dumped here with me were. I watched as the camp filled up with more and more witches while conditions deteriorated fast. There were would be several days without food and hygiene was non-existent in the camp within months of my arrival_ " Corrine recalled.

" _What of the guards?_ " The officer asked though, he had a rough idea what they did.

" _The guards treated us like animals and gave no care. Many used us for their personal pleasure. Many broke from the conditions and treatments, some within hours, some after months and just accepted their fates but for some reason, I didn't. I kept my sanity and my morals didn't bend… well they did bend a bit but I didn't break. I never really understood how and why I still held out even after being raped more times that I could remember or sleeping hungry and cold for months but I think that it was because I firmly believed my kind would soon be freed even it means that I might not be the one to see that happen yet I didn't care for some reason_ " Corrine said.

" _Your will is strong, not many even among our own soldiers and witches would have lasted as long as you did_ " The officer said.

" _Well, you will never know but I think you lot are better as you endure eleven years of war yet, here you are_ " Corrine said.

" _Everyone has their own hells I suppose_ " The officer said, " _Now, would you like something to eat?_ "

" _Can I try those hamburgers I have been hearing about?_ " Corrine asked.

The second story was nearly the same with the first story as the witch was thrown in the camp about a year after Corrine was in there but that wasn't the reason that made it unique, it was the backstory.

" _Do not worry mademoiselle, neither you nor your child will be harmed, you are in safe hands now_ " Amirah said as she sat down in front of the witch who was holding her sleeping baby girl. Amirah could also see that she was expecting another one already given her abdomen.

" _I am sorry, I still in disbelief that my kind have a chance to live a normal life… maybe_ " The witch said with a sad smile as she gently caressed her daughter's blissful sleeping face.

" _Do not worry, we will provide assistance if you require some_ " Amirah said to which the witch's smile became brighter, "Now if you don't mind, can you tell me your name?"

" _My name is… was Princess Natacha Le Tonnelier Bonaparte_ " Natacha said to which Amirah furrowed in surprise.

" _I am sorry; but is Napoleon your…_ " Amirah asked to which Natacha nodded.

" _Yes, unfortunately Napoleon Bonaparte is my father, tells you what kind of a man he is, doesn't it?_ " Natacha chuckled slightly before her face frowned.

" _So your father disowned you when he found out that you were a witch?_ " Amirah asked.

" _That is what she wrote basically, my father was never a caring man, he absolutely loathed witches even those related to him but even after seeing my cousins get send off, I being too naïve thought he won't deport me_ " Natacha said as she giggled grimly, " _Look at me now, four years in this camp, with a daughter and another child coming_ "

" _Then you are fine with anything we do to your father, even killing him?_ " Amirah asked.

" _He's not my father, no father would do this to their own children, he helped bred me yes but he was no father so I have no care for what you do to him however that said, I want to see him pay for his crimes against me and my fellow witches_ " Natacha said.

" _Consider it done_ " Amirah said.

The UNAF became enraged and furious when they heard about the policies being implemented and vowed to crush the Imperial L'Hexagone. These were not empty promises as the Gamindustrian LRRP now found that soon instead of being a day to two ahead; they were now a half a day or a day ahead of the main force. The LRRP also found that air strikes and artillery bombardments came down faster but lasted longer and with more ferocity. Witches who are flying missions made it a habit to empty every single weapon they had on the targets despite the futility or wastefulness.

"It was a bizarre sight at first" A LRRP rifleman recalled, "We watched as this one witch that flew in to bomb the target circled around and began firing her machine gun, expending all of her ammo on the target which by now as a smothering crater then she pulled out her service pistol and fired at the target"

At the same time, heavy bombers from the UNAF and the Gamindustrian Air Forces began a massive bombing campaign on the Imperial L'Hexagone war machine leaving nothing spared in their wake. Bombs fell on factories, bases, fortifications, transport networks, ore mines, oil refineries, dockyards, airfields and ports. The UNAF soon adopted an all around the clock bombing operation where the Liberion, Karlslander and Romagnan bombers would bomb by day while Britannian, Fusoan and Orussian bombers would bomb by night. The UNAF bomber crews were more than happy to bomb targets in the L'Hexagone territory when they found almost no threat to them. Imperial L'Hexagone anti-aircraft guns could nothing as they maximum range was 8000 m and most UNAF bombers had a service ceiling of at least 9500 m, this led to reports of bomber crews laughing their asses off when they saw how ineffective the flak was.

"It was really funny, no I am not lying it is" A Liberion bomber pilot chuckled during a debriefing, "We would be flying at 31000 ft. while the flak would bursting at a good 5000 feet below us, doing nothing but block our bombardier's view, I would pay money to hear what those flak gunners got to say"

The Imperial L'Hexagone could do nothing but just watch as their war machine was blown to smithereens. They had nothing that could challenge or even touch the Coalition supremacy of the air. They had no flying machine that could even reach the bombers, not even their airships which often get bombed by the UNAF bombers who see the airships as targets and would bomb the airships. Liberion Air Force Lieutenant General Curtis LeMay, the commander of the Soethea UNAF Bomber Command continued his habit of personally leading bombing missions though he prefer missions where both his daughter and son were flying the missions.

Meanwhile Admiral Halsey and Enterprise was joining in the destruction of the Imperial L'Hexagone war machine by having their ships and ship girls bombard the coastal cities of the Imperial L'Hexagone Empire, their primary focus were naval bases, dockyards, naval yards, infrastructures, coastal airbases, coastal batteries and anything of strategic value within the range of their guns. It was fortunate for the Coalition but not for the Imperial L'Hexagone that L'Hexagone was a long and narrow landmass that was 6000 km long from west to east but only 90 km wide from north to south which made almost the entire country in range of the guns of the battleships.

At the same time the two UNAF naval commanders tightened the noose around the Imperial L'Hexagone war machine by expanding their blockade of the Imperial L'Hexagone ports both on the mainland and their colonies. They sank any Imperial L'Hexagone vessel and blockaded all ports. This coupled with the actions by Taskforce Conch to the south completely shut down the Imperial L'Hexagone's access to their own seas. Taskforce Conch also began liberating and isolating Imperial forces by launching an island hopping campaign with the assistance of the reequipped Federal Spartanian Army and Marine Corps.

"We had lost the war" That was the comment made by the Chief of Staff of the Imperial L'Hexagone Army.

The UNAF introduced the concept of blitzkrieg to the Imperial L'Hexagone Army by smashing through their defenses. The other coalition forces were amazed by the speed the UNAF forces were advancing. The tanks would race at break neck speeds and would basically bypass Imperial L'Hexagone strongholds while the infantry followed up and while the Imperial L'Hexagone forces were in confusion and chaos, assault and take the fortifications. Coalition radio interception teams would often hear the panic, rage, confusion and chaos that ensued. It was almost comical, more so for the UNAF radio interceptors to hear the enemy's utter shock.

Meanwhile back on the frontlines, other Coalition soldiers noticed that the UNAF soldiers seem to have split personalities as they would be kind and friendly to the civilians however if they encountered Imperial L'Hexagone soldiers, they gave them no mercy. UNAF soldiers didn't care what the Imperial L'Hexagone soldier was doing or what their condition was, as long they wore an Imperial uniform, they were going to die.

"It was a very surreal sight" Pyrrha Nikos, a Royal L'Hexagone Guards Dragoon captain and a new member of TF 141, said, "I remember as we were resting from taking out a large gun emplacement, to our left there were Liberion soldiers who had arrived to help consolidate our positions and they were being approached by Imperial soldiers who were surrendering. Some of the Liberion soldiers, I saw, had scowls while the others blankly stared at the Imperials. Then one soldier shouted for Mack and I assumed that this Mack spoke L'Hexagone but that thought died when I saw a Liberion came with a flamethrower. It didn't take long for me to figure out what happened next. Those soldiers never had a chance. I found it strange that it was our allies not our own soldiers doing these acts"

All across the line, UNAF troops were killing any Imperial L'Hexagone soldiers they found, they were especially brutal when it came any soldiers they found that had the unfortunate luck of being related to the death camps. This was something the Falmarrian Army was used as they had seen it in the battles against the Saderan Empire. The Alliance nations and the Kingdom of Natsuko had been aware of these acts of taking no survivors when the UNAF came to Yoroppa to fight the Seiga when they replied in kind when they found out would execute any POWs the Seiga captured.

However this was the first time the Gamindustrian and Royal L'Hexagone Militaries were becoming aware of this unofficial doctrine the UNAF had. They were shocked and in some instances horrified by how the UNAF soldiers took no prisoners once they found out the enemy they fought committed severely inhumane crimes. However they did noted that the UNAF didn't actively hunt for Imperial L'Hexagone soldiers to kill. The soldiers merely let them come to the slaughter themselves. They also noticed that the most common weapon used for these executions of Imperial L'Hexagone POWs was a flamethrower, perhaps as a cruel joke or as karma.

In December of 1947, the Coalition launched an amphibious operation on the Eastern coasts of L'Hexagone, with the goal of cutting the war by a few months. They faced minimal opposition even after L'Hexagone forces were shifted to face them. The Coalition continues to march towards the capital and it seems nothing the Imperial L'Hexagone Empire could do to stop them unless they did something drastic.

1948

15th January

Mordor Sea

200 km northeast of L'Hexagone

Gamindustrian destroyer, GNS Viper

In the cold foggy stretch of sea, the lone Cobra class large destroyer was patrolling to ensure there were no hostile Holstein naval activities or unlikely, Imperial L'Hexagone naval activity. It seems quiet until something appeared on the radar.

"Skipper! There's something approaching from the northeast!"

"What is it?"

"I don't know!"

"What do you mean you don't know?!"

"It's something I never seen before! It is fucking massive!"

"Skipper! Unidentified muzzle flashes! Northeast!"

"Evasive manoeuvres! Hard port!"

Soon shells impacted around the destroyer which caused it to shake so violently that the mast snapped off and everything in the destroyer was thrown about.

"Radar is offline!"

"Fire Control Radar is knocked out!"

"Radio is dead!"

"Sonar is fucked!"

"I got stuff all over the place!"

"Boiler 1 is out!"

"The lifeboats are gone!"

"Bloody hell, all this damage and we were just bracketed"

"Skipper! You got to see this"

The skipper looked out the bridge at what stood in front of his destroyer. The fog shrouded the beast but he knew there was a beast and it was massive.

"My god"

"The turrets are turning!"

"EVASIVE MANOEUVRES! HARD PO-" The skipper shouted before light and heat swallowed his boat. There was nothing left to even indicate there was even a vessel there. The blast blew the fog away and for a brief moment revealed the monster before it continued to sail towards L'Hexagone, towards home and blood.


	41. Chapter 40

Chapter 40: Clash of Titans

1948

19th January

The L'Hexagone Campaign nearing its final stages, even more so after the Coalition launched a massive simultaneous amphibious assault on the eastern coasts of L'Hexagone codenamed Operation Warspite in December of the previous year. The Imperial L'Hexagone Armed Forces already heavily committed on the western front had nothing but reservists, home guard, understrength divisions to hold the onslaught of the Coalition armed forces. While the Gamindustrian Long Range Reconnaissance Patrol assisted the Coalition advance on the west, the advance on the east was assisted by the reactivated and retrained Alamo Scouts now 300 man strong. Add to that many of the Coalition units landing on the eastern shores of L'Hexagone are elite and crack units such as the Orussian 1st Guards Naval Infantry Division, the Gamindustrian 1st Marines Division and the Natsukan 1st Royal Guard Marine Division.

As if the situation wasn't bad enough, the Imperial L'Hexagone Military were at an almost permanent disadvantage as the Coalition dominated the air, land and sea with some say that the Coalition also dominated in terms of morale and tenacity. There were many case where Imperial L'Hexagone soldiers would run for the hills the moment they hear the battle cries of these elite units especially they hear the "Ura" of the Orussian Naval Infantry, the "Hoorah" of the Liberion Marines, the "Shori (Victory)" of the Natsukan Marines and the "Pobezhdat' (Victory)" of the Gamindustrian Marines.

The Coalition advance was made much easier thanks to the naval gunnery support of the Coalition warships. These warships circled around L'Hexagone and were always available to provide fire support for the Coalition forces. However there was something approaching that could disrupt this system and put the entire Eastern L'Hexagone Campaign in jeopardy.

Mordor Sea

150 km from L'Hexagone

HMS Trinidad

The sea today was clear and the sun was high up and cloud cover was minimal which meant excellent visions for miles and this weather what the spotters of the Britannian light cruiser loved. The cruiser was patrolling to look out any Imperial ships that managed to run for the open sea or to respond to any allied submarine in trouble.

"Well this weather is a great bird-watching weather" A spotter said as she looked out to the vast sea.

"Yes i' is, good fishin' wearfer an' all" The second spotter replied as he lit a cigarette.

"That's true" The first spotter said.

"This is radar room to spotters, can you hear me?" The radar operator called.

"This is da spotters, what's yaaahr message?" The second spotter replied.

"I have a large signature, bearing two eight seven, range 65 km and closing" The radar operator said, "I can't tell what it is but it is large"

"Roger, we'll keep an eye fer yaaahr contact" The second spotter said.

"Guys" A third spotter said, "I see smoke"

"What's the bearing?" First spotter asked as she began to pan for the smoke.

"Bearing is two eight seven" The third spotter said. The three spotters looked in that direction and saw a plume of smoke in the distance. They soon saw something rising from the horizon. It was something like a tower, a massive tower.

"My god, what the fuck is that?!" The first spotter said.

"What is going on up there?" The captain asked.

"Captain, I fnk we just found da radar's blip" The second spotter said.

"What is it?" The captain asked

"It's a fuckin' monster ov a battleship an' she's steamin' straight fer us" The spotter said. He wasn't lying as he glances back out to sea. It was floating mountain of steel and it was steaming for the light cruiser.

"Bloody hell!" The captain barked, "Helmsman, full speed ahead, hard port!"

"Aye-aye captain" the helmsman barked as he had the cruiser turn hard port.

"Radio the fleet! Tell them a monster battleship is heading for the fleet!" The captain barked into the speaking tube.

"Aye-aye skipper!" The radio operator said.

"Battleship is firing her main guns!" The first spotter shouted.

"Hard starboard!"

"Aye-aye!"

The sound of the guns were deafening as the Britannian light cruiser changed her course in an attempt to survive. Soon the screech of shells came and they sounded like freight trains roaring past. The shells smashed into the sea, bracketing the cruiser and resulted in massive geysers of water which doused the cruiser with water. The cruiser shuddered from the close impacts but unlike the previous prey, Trinidad was relatively unscarred but for how long?

"Fucking hell, that was too close"

"What do we do now, skipper?"

"We gonna try and delay it"

"But sir; that could mean death for us" The deputy captain said.

"If we don't try to stop them now, our comrades in the fleet will be this bastard's prey"

"Aye-aye captain"

"Gunners, man your weapons, we got a battleship to engage"

The four turrets on the Trinidad rotated towards the mega battleship. Her torpedoes were also aimed at the monster but the crews had no illusions, they knew their guns and even possibly their torpedoes will have no effect.

"Captain, we have a fire solution for all guns and torpedoes" The gunnery officer said.

"Fire!" The cruiser's six inch guns roared into life and her torpedoes went swimming straight for the monster battleship. The cruiser fired her guns in rapid succession at the monster however despite of how impressive it looked, it was merely smoke and fire as the 6 inch shells bounced harmlessly off the battleship's superstructure and guns. The torpedoes fared no better as most missed and only one hit but it bounced just slightly off the bow of the battleship.

Now it was the battleship's reply and it was a loaded reply as the massive guns of the battleships belched fire. Trinidad frantically began to sail in erratic behaviour to throw the aim of battleship's gunners off course; it worked as the battleship couldn't get their trajectory properly calculated. Unfortunately, Trinidad's luck lasted for only so long and soon the shells came closer and closer to the cruiser and soon they found their mark.

Six shells from the massive guns struck the cruiser and that was all it took to turn the cruiser into a smouldering wreck which quickly sank beneath the waves. Out of the 730 sailors and officers, only four survived. One of them, an anti-air gunner took a picture of the monster battleship however he was not the only one, he was one of three. A Gamindustrian flying boat which looks like flying boat version of the B-29 was patrolling nearby had noticed the engagement and flown in closer to investigate. The crew of the flying boat were stunned to the monster of the battleship and immediately started radioing it in while the co-pilot began taking pictures before the pilot turned away heading for the Coalition fleet.

At the same time, a Mermaid and submarine girl patrol headed over to investigate the booming thunder they had heard from the north east, they saw the battle and one of them, U-2540 or Eila as she prefers to be called, started taking pictures and the mermaid, Lieutenant Mero began radioing back to nearby Coalition fleet. They stayed for a few minutes before they raced for Coalition fleet. The Coalition fleet now having been warned was now preparing to meet this monster.

21st January

Two days since the monster's first reported appearance.

The Coalition Naval forces were scouring the sea north of L'Hexagone in search of this massive battleship now identified by the Coalition thanks to interrogation of captured Imperial naval commanders, Ragnarok. One of these fleet was the UNAF 2nd Fleet under Admiral Oldendorf which had battleships and battlecruisers from Britannia, Liberion, Fuso, Romagna, Karlsland and Orussia however they were old battleships with many going as far back as to the 1910s and the Great War with only the Colorado class and Nagato were the youngest being laid in the 1920s. These old battleships, all 52 of them were now on a collision course with the monster battleship.

USS Pennsylvania

Oldendorf was not in a happy mood as he sat in the bridge of his flagship especially as he holds in his hands the telegram that had the details of the monster battleship that they had to fight. The Ragnarok as the ship was now known as was a battleship to dwarf all other, heck it made the Tsushima class, Yamato's successor and the Montana class battleships look like standard type battleships. The monster was 2527 feet long and thanks to being a two hull battleship, it was 338 ft. wide.

However that wasn't the scary part, the scary part were her guns. She had twelve 31.5 inch guns in four triple gun turrets as her main weapons. These were the same calibre to the massive railway guns the Karlslanders had planned to take out any gigantic neuroi however they were cancelled as the Kaiser saw them as impractical and a waste of resources and manpower. The Ragnarok's guns were capable of lobbing shells out to 47 km which was 5 km farther than Yamato's maximum range. What made these guns even more dangerous was it had rate of fire was unbelievably fast for guns of their size, one shell per three minutes. Its secondary was deadly impressive as well with twenty four 6 inch guns in eight triple gun turrets, forty 5 inch guns in twenty dual gun turrets. Coupled with twenty 3 inch guns, sixty 40 mms and 80x 20 mms. This battleship was almost impossible to approach with aircraft.

Now to add more problems for the Coalition, this battleship has armour that make the Tsushima battleships look like battlecruisers as this beast had 25 inches of belt armour and which meant there was no way the guns of his battleships will be able to penetrate those guns even at suicidal ranges even those armed with sixteen guns and he only had five battleships with those guns, the rest were armed with 15 inch and 14 inch guns though some with 12 inch guns.

Oldendorf did have one thing that could ease his mind, the 1st Battleship Squadron of the UNAF 1st Fleet was sailing three hours behind him to his west and GNS Endeavour was approaching from the northwest.

"I have a feeling we are not going to survive this engagement" Oldendorf said as he stared out the bridge.

"Sir?" The captain of the Pennsylvania said.

"There is a monster on the loose and we don't know where it is" Oldendorf, "This battle is going to be a costly battle"

Just then the sound of distant thunder was heard before the familiar sound of shell screeching overhead.

"Radio the fleet! Tell them to break formation now and take evasive action!" Oldendorf ordered. However the order came too late for Württemberg as she was struck by four shells and she just erupted into a ball of fire and she began to slip into the water immediately. Ragnarok was now approaching the fleet at what looks to be her full speed of 36 knots.

"Württemberg has been sunk!"

"Damn it" Oldendorf grumbled, "Radio all capital ships, we need to stop this bastard now!"

The old capital ships turned towards the Ragnarok and steamed towards the monster in order to get into range. The ensuing battle was chaotic and bloody but it was the UNAF fleet that was taking a beating as soon one by one, the battleships were knocked out of commission.

HMS Ramillies was the first to go as she was struck by four shells, two of which hit her magazines which caused her to disintegrate out of existence.

HMS Royal Sovereign who was sailing near Ramillies was caught in the explosion and began to burn but soon Ragnarok took her out of her misery but landing six shots into her which caused her to shatter like she was fine china.

USS Nevada then fell victim to the rear turrets whose shells caused Nevada to have her bow from the bridge forward blown off.

USS Colorado was crippled and left dead in the water when she had everything above her hull just devastated by the 31.5 inch guns which left her a smouldering wreck.

USS West Virginia exploded like how USS Arizona did and she soon began to sink.

Baden and Imperator Nikolai were hit by the same cluster of shells and in panic, both ships smashed into each other, sealing their fates as they both exploded from hits to their magazines.

HMS Malaya was struck all along the side of her and she soon capsized.

HMS Revenge became dead in the water when her stern was torn off by shell fire from Ragnarok; she soon slipped beneath the way.

HMS Renown joins her sister when shells from Ragnarok tear her apart.

USS New York is snapped in half when a shell slammed dead center of the battleship and exploded.

Nippon turns into a Viking funeral fire as the 6 inch guns on the Ragnarok shower her in HE rounds.

Yamashiro became a fireworks display as she exploded which caused three of her turrets to come clean off the battleship.

Ise was struck in the bow and sank bow first before snapping in half like the Titanic, she soon disappeared beneath the waves.

Hyūga rolled over after shells smashed into her superstructure which had such force it tipped the battleship over.

HMS Queen Elizabeth was turned into a smouldering wreck from having her magazine detonate.

Kongō and her sisters all exploded in quick succession as the Ragnarok fired a full broadside at all four fast battleships.

USS Tennessee and USS New Mexico were knocked out of action after six shells crashed into them and caused their engines to die.

By this time the UNAF 1st Battleship Squadron began to arrive to assist but Admiral Tovey, the commander from his flagship of HMS Vanguard saw the devastation that had befallen on the old battleships had decided to engage as far as possible and wait for any possible reinforcements. He thought that Oldendorf's battleships were all wiped out until a sailor shouted.

"Sir, I see three ships heading our way!"

"What" Tovey gasped, "What are those ships?"

"It… USS Pennsylvania, Nagato and… Warspite! HMS Warspite is still afloat!"

"Well it looks like the grand old lady is a tough old lady as well"

Suddenly the sound of something exploded was heard and there was a big mushroom cloud rising from where the three battleships were.

"Sir! USS Pennsylvania just exploded! There is nothing left!"

"Bloody hell; provide covering fire for the Warspite and Nagato!"

Soon the big guns of Yamato, Musashi, Kii, Tsushima, Minato, Friedrich der Große, Ukraina, Orussia and Belorussiya open fire as to provide covering fire for the two warships however the Ragnarok continued to pummel the two fleeting battleships.

Then Nagato turned around and began to fire broadside at Ragnarok as to take its attention off Warspite which was already severely damaged with practically all her guns knocked except for her last main gun turret and her aft most 6 inch casemate guns. Nagato held out of for some time but pride of the Fusoan Navy after taking twenty shots finally succumbed to her wounds and sank. Then something unimaginable happened.

"Ragnarok is firing on HMS Warspite!"

However Ragnarok's full broadside all missed except for one shell which hit Turret Y (Third turret) however that shell bounced off the face of the turret. This surprised everyone including the crew of the Ragnarok, enough to cause one of the officers to break all protocols and broadcast in the clear.

"You saw that bullshit right? That was a fucking 31in Naval Rifle! How the fuck did it fail to penetrate?!"

"It looks like someone is rather salty about something" The radio operator on Belorussiya and that did it as soon the all the combatants were laughing their asses off even the crew on the Ragnarok. This lull allowed destroyers to come in and give Warspite a smokescreen cover. However just as Warspite was being shrouded by the smoke she sent a parting gift to Ragnarok at the range of 24 km. Her shells flew through and struck the superstructure however due to the angle, they bounced off.

"*Laughter* Your shells do nothing to this battleship" An officer on Ragnarok taunted.

However unannounced to the crew of the Ragnarok, the shell from Warspite did do something. The shells slammed against the section of the bridge where it just so happens to be where the fire control computer is located. The 15 inch shells may have not caused significant visible damage but internally it was a crucial blow as the fire control computer on the Ragnarok was a delicate electronic computer and not a tough mechanical computer like those on the Liberion battleships which meant it didn't like being shaken a lot and unfortunately for the gunners of the Ragnarok it now meant their aim now have dispersion of 650 m instead of 200 m.

The battleships of the 1st UNAF Battleship Squadron pumped shell after shell at the Ragnarok but it wasn't doing much stopping the Ragnarok. Sure they were knocking out the light anti-air guns and the small calibre secondary guns however the battleship was still capable of fighting however they did noticed that the aim of the Ragnarok was off by a large margin. This however didn't give much comfort to Admiral Tovey.

HMS King George V

"Bloody Christ, we am barely scratchen the nineter" The captain said as he looked at the Ragnarok just taking all the fire.

"No we are damaging her but we are just pecking away at her" Tovey said.

"Well we doe yav the shells ter bonny-fire if this keeps up" The captain said. Just then a loud boom was heard which caught the attention of the crew in the bridge.

"What in heavens was that?" Tovey asked.

"Sairrr! Terrible bark, th' Howe jist booght it! She is sinkin' fest!" A sailor shouted as he ran into the bridge.

"My god" Tovey uttered. He headed outside and it was true, where the Howe once stood was now a smouldering wreck that was sinking fast. He could see survivors in the water but very few, too few.

"Gut ann, the'er is nothen caggy" The captain said in disbelief.

"Damn it, what do we have in terms of reinforcements? We can't be fighting like this; we lost too many ships as it is!" Tovey barked to the radio operator.

"Sir we have the Gamindustrian battleship Endeavour approaching from the northwest but they are two hours away" The radio operator said. Tovey stood there formulating a plan and he decided to bring the Ragnarok to the Endeavour.

"Radio the fleet and tell them to sail northeast, I want Nelson, Rodney, Dunkerque, Strasbourg, Richelieu and Jean Bart to sail behind the Ragnarok so they can keep their guns firing at the blighter" Tovey ordered.

"Aye-aye sir" The radio operator said.

Soon the battleships and battlecruisers turned northwest and sailed towards the Endeavour except for six, Nelson, Rodney, Dunkerque, Strasbourg, Richelieu and Jean Bart sailed in a south-westerly direction. The Ragnarok could have turned and headed for L'Hexagone and reinforce the defence of Ville des Lumières, capital of the Imperial L'Hexagone Empire but the crew were hungry for more, they wanted to show that the Imperial L'Hexagone Empire was the supreme empire and will dominate and rule all so they sailed in chase of the UNAF fleet.

HMS Vanguard

"Captain, the monster is following us"

"Good, let him swim into our trap"

Just then Ragnarok roared with her guns and her victim this time was USS Hawaii which had her forward magazines penetrated which tore almost the entire forward section of the warship. She was then engulfed in fires as she sank with her stern sticking high into the air.

"Holy fuck! The Hawaii was wiped out!" A radio operator shouted.

HMS Nelson

"Sir, the USS Hawaii was sunk" The captain said.

"I can see that, Billy" Paul said.

"What do we do sir?" Billy asked.

"We have the guns continue firing on the big bastard" Paul said.

"But sir, our guns can't penetrate the armour" Billy said.

"Then we set her alight with the high explosive" Paul said.

"Yes sir" Billy said.

Soon Nelson and Rodney made their presence known but firing their guns at Ragnarok followed by Dunkerque, Strasbourg, Richelieu and Jean Bart. The six battleships unleashed a withering barrage on the Ragnarok. The shells were not armoured piercing but high explosive rounds. The two sisters were now trying to set fire to the Ragnarok and knock out any remaining secondary guns and AA guns still functioning on the super battleship.

However the Ragnarok simply chose to ignore the six battleships and continued its chase of the main force though it fire a salvo of six shells at the six battleships, two of which knocked out the guns on the Rodney but disabling the power for the guns. Paul ordered the Rodney to retire however Rodney stayed and it didn't take long for Rodney to get her guns back online. However at the same time, USS Ohio was badly beaten up with some saying she resembles the battleship equivalent of the carrier, USS Franklin while USS Louisiana began to take a heavy list starboard.

USS Montana

"How much longer before we meet up with the Endeavour?" The captain asked.

"One more hour" A radio operator said. Then the roar of guns was heard and followed by explosions.

"What was that?!"

"Tirpitz! She's capsizing!" A sailor shouted.

The crew of the Montana looked towards where Tirpitz was sailing and they saw the Karlslander battleship dead in the water and was rolling over.

"Damn, is there nothing that can stop this bastard?"

Then the Ragnarok fired its guns again and this time it was Belorussiya which caused the Orussian battleship to burst into flames and began to sail out of formation. The crew on the Montana could see fire coming out every possible porthole and wondered if anyone survived.

"Belorussiya is knocked out! She's burning from stem to stern!"

"Fucking hell"

Just then another explosion was heard and all eyes turned to something flying into the sky and crashing just behind USS Missouri.

"This is USS Missouri; we just lost our fucking third turret!"

"Oh for fuck's sake! Somebody slow this bastard down!"

Just then the Ragnarok was hit by shells and this time they did damage.

"What?! How did that damage the bridge?" A Ragnarok officer barked.

"What the hell?" The captain of the USS Iowa said, just then came from the northwest, the Gamindustrian super battleship, GNS Endeavour.

"This is Commodore Schulz of the Royal L'Hexagone Navy, I am in temporary command of the GNS Endeavour" The captain of the Endeavour, "Ragnarok, this is the end of the line!"

"So you had finally shown yourself, you rebel swine, now prepare to watch your worthless rebellion fall as the Imperial empire claim glory for the world" The commander of the Ragnarok said.

GNS Endeavour

"Admiral Weisenberger? I had a feeling you were involved in this" Schulz said, "So this is your monster?"

"Ha-ha-ha" Weisenberger laughed, "Beautiful isn't it, with this we will liberated the land you had taken from the L'Hexagone people and after that we will use this to destroy all that stand in the way of the Empire"

"You cannot rule the world, Weisenberger" Schulz barked.

"Pah! You are a weakling to believe in such concepts, L'Hexagone is the superior country, it is our divine fate to rule the world"

"There is no such thing as fate, only choice" Schulz barked before Moeka took over the radio.

"Weisenberger, have you not seen the suffering you have caused with this war? Do you have no heart?" Moeka questioned.

"Morals are for the weak! Power is what is important" Weisenberger barked. Moeka turned to Schulz

"Sink him, leave nothing"

"Yes ma'am"

[Music: Kantai Collection OST-Sink!]

"Flank speed! Close the distance" Schulz snapped. The Endeavour's nuclear engines went to work as it started to push the 126 000 ton battleship towards the Ragnarok. Meanwhile the massive Ragnarok began to aim her guns.

The Endeavour continued on her path towards the Ragnarok, straight into its guns but at the very last second, she turned hard starboard which threw the aim of the gunners but it was too late as the shells were already on the way. Hence Endeavour was able to dodge the shells.

Endeavour then replied with accurate fire against the Ragnarok's superstructure, aiming specifically at the radar and range finders. Ragnarok seem to screech in pain and anger as Endeavour's shells hit it. Ragnarok immediately turns her guns and fired at the Endeavour. Most of the shots missed except for two, one bounced off the roof Turret Able (Turret No. One from the front) and the second one slammed stern of the ship.

"Status on Turret Able"

"Turret Able say they are good to fire"

"Good"

"Fire on the bastard's radar and range finders; make it blind!"

The Endeavour responded with her own barrage of 20 inch shells which came screeching at the L'Hexagone monster. The Endeavour may have smaller guns but her guns fire two rounds every minute compared to the one round per three minutes. So Endeavour could keep the fire up while Ragnarok had to time her shots or she will have wait three minutes to try again.

The duel between the two steel giants raged on as each tried to outdo each other however each was making it hard for the other to do so. However that all changed when a barrage from the now wounded Endeavour struck the top of the forward superstructure.

"Major damage to enemy ship's radar and range finders"

"This is not possible! There is no way you are defeating the Ragnarok, it is your fate to sink!" Weisenberger said.

"Anything is possible Weisenberger, there is no such thing as fate" Schulz said.

Endeavour now began to plaster Ragnarok with shells from stem to stern. The gunners of the 20 inch guns were definitely earning their pay today. Then a turret on the Ragnarok exploded. It was one its six inch gun turrets and it flew high into the sky.

"One of the enemy's secondary turrets has been destroyed"

"Keep the fire up"

Endeavour pressed their advance and was tearing into the Ragnarok which was struggling to aim its massive guns at Endeavour but the smaller battleship was more agile. The battle continued until the Endeavour landed four shots onto the midsection of the Ragnarok. The battleship then came to a dead stop.

"Enemy battleship has stopped dead in the water!"

"What is going on?"

"I think you shot the engine of the Ragnarok"

"FOOL! Do you know what you have done?! You have doomed us all!"

[Music: Kantai Collection OST-"Decisive Battle! Escape from Ironbottom Sound!"]

The Ragnarok began to radiate a strange aura, it was sickly red and it felt violent and vengeful while at the same time the winds began to pick up speed as the clouds began to darken to and swirl over the Ragnarok into a massive and terrifying storm.

"What the hell?! The weather is going crazy!"

The sea transformed from calm and peaceful to raging and turbulent within seconds. The waves were massive as they crested at 20 to even 30 m in height. Endeavour was pitching up and down in this sea.

"We are getting fluctuating energy readings from the Ragnarok!"

"It's the magic in the Ragnarok! It is becoming unstable! The magic is turning the Ragnarok into a bomb!"

"Engine full power! Hard port! We need to get out of the blast radius!"

Endeavour immediately raced for safety as the sea became wilder and the storm more violent. Soon the Ragnarok began to spin as the sea under her began to spin, faster, faster, faster until a flat whirlpool formed with Ragnarok in the centre. The twin hull battleship howled in pain as the whirlpool and the wind began to tear the monster apart. Then a twister formed on top of the battleship, quickening its demise.

"My god"

"It's the familiars! They want to avenge the witches the Empire had murdered" Schulz said.

The crew of the Endeavour watch in utter amazement and horror as they watched the Ragnarok get tore apart by nature.

"Admiral! We are detecting a massive spike in energy readings from the Ragnarok! She is going to blow!"

"All crew! The Ragnarok is going to explode! Brace for shockwaves!" Moeka shouted into the intercom.

Then a deafening explosion was heard as the Ragnarok deleted itself from the face of Soethea. The explosion was massive as a humongous mushroom cloud that could be seen from miles. In fact a FJ-1 Fury pilot reported seeing the mushroom cloud at 750 km. However the sound of the explosion was insanely loud. Coalition soldiers on the northern coast of L'Hexagone and southern coast of Holstein, 2500 km and 2000 km from the explosion respectively reported hearing what sounded like a massive thunder clap and that windows shattered.

The crew of the Endeavour and of the surviving UNAF battleships who were 1600 km away from the Ragnarok were left temporary deaf by the blast. Many of sailors also were knocked off their feet by the shockwave.

Meanwhile in Gamindustri 3000 km from the explosion, people reported what sounded like rifle shots all along the eastern coast. However Weisenberger wasn't dead, he had boarded into a submarine that was stored in the belly of the Ragnarok and had deployed it when the monster battleship was in its final moments. Unfortunately for him, he never got far; his submarine was destroyed when a nearby Blue Neuroi Submarine, a SSN-774 class submarine fired torpedoes at his submarine. Mermaids then found his body and discovered something shocking to the UNAF, plans for a warlock.

This discovery completely surprised the UNAF as the warlock was something which regrettably of UNAF origins. Now the UNAF began to comb through its ranks to find who gave this information to the enemy.

The Battle of the Mordor Sea was in the best of terms a very pyrrhic victory, as to sink the Ragnarok, it cost the Coalition, more specifically the UNAF, 54 battleships and one light cruisers sunk, nearly 40,000 sailors and marines dead. However this had a silver lining as the sinking of these battleships prompted the top brass of the USN, IFN, RN, Kriegsmarine, Regia Marina and Orussian Navy to look back into battleships.

This led to the creation the new battleship designs amongst the UNAF navies. The Liberion Navy announced a new class called the Texas class battleship which is a lengthened Montana with a New York class main battery arrangement but with triple 16 inch gun turrets. The Fusoan Navy also had a new battleship class called the Fuji class which is a modified A-150 design with better engines, improved electronics and eight 20 inch guns in four twin gun turrets.

The Royal Navy also agreed to construct a new class called the Warspite class which is a King George V class only longer in length, has better engines and has sixteen 15 inch guns in four quadruplet gun turrets. The Kriegsmarine also announced a new class of battleship designed H-42 Großer Kurfürst which is an enlarged and stretched Bismarck with steam turbine and boilers, better electronics and twelve 20 inch guns in four triple gun turrets.

The Regia Marine began construction on a new battleship class designated the Vittorio Emanuele II class which is an improved Littorio class but with a fourth turret, better engines, better armour and better torpedo protection. Finally the Orussian Navy declared a new battleship class, call the Romanov class which is essentially an Orussian version of the Montana only with thicker armour; longer gun barrels and has quadruplet gun turrets instead of triple gun turrets.

These battleships were soon under construction in by the end of the month. Their construction was being sped up thanks to the assistance of the Gamindustrian and Angeloid expertise in shipbuilding which were quite better to even the best UNAF shipbuilders and within one year and a half, the lead ships of these new classes were already being commissioned into their respective navies.

The lead ships of these super battleship classes were soon called the Atomic Six as they all had nuclear propulsion. This was done after seeing how effective both the Ragnarok and the Endeavour did with nuclear propulsion however it was difficult to produce the engines at first as Gamindustri didn't want to share their nuclear engine technology as they are very particular about its secrecy. However Ursula, Einstein and Oppenheimer decided to use confiscated Nazi and Soviet technologies which surprising had plans for nuclear engines.


	42. Chapter 41

**Sorry for the massive delay in this chapter but I have a lot on my plate at the time and I was having writers block for some time but now it is gone and hopefully it stays that way.**

 **Aisyah: I still can't believe that you talked me into getting shot.**

 **Sorry, Aisyah, I promise it won't happen again.**

* * *

 **Chapter 41: Tanks down the Champs-Élysées**

 **June 1948**

 **Versailles**

 **20km from the capital of L'Hexagone, Ville des Lumières**

"Today marks a historical day as the governments of the Duchy of Romagna and the Duchy of Venezia sign the Treaty of Milan which signals the end of the two nations as they form the new Kingdom of Romagna, this unification has been in the making for several months" BBC radio announced.

There were celebrations throughout the new kingdom as it brought an end to the divide between Romagnans and Venezians. Furthermore it helped the Venezian military that was struggling to keep up with the progress of technology while at the same time the Romagnan Military is able to expand its forces without having to recruit more from its population so it was a win-win for both nations. The new Kingdom of Romagna was soon ratified by the UN and all her members plus the members of the Coalition. The new ruler of the Kingdom of Romagna is Duchess Maria I, now Queen Maria I of the Kingdom of Romagna. Also the UN and the Hague Convention also made amendments to the Rules of War which now has the Witches Protection Act Of 1948 which states

"Any military action which leads to the mistreatment or death of witches friendly or foe in combat or not is now considered a war crime"

Many nations especially the big powers also signed in laws that protected witches from hate crimes. The passing much faster once reels and pictures of the L'Hexagone concentration and death camps were circulated back on Earth. Once the ceremonies, celebrations and legislation changes came to an end, now it was time to return to the frontlines.

It has been six months since the sinking of Ragnarok, six months of blitzkrieg towards the capital. The Neuroi forces on one hand was fighting tenaciously in support of the UNAF led advance now feeling partly responsible for the disaster of Ragnarok as two submarines did actually detect the Ragnarok however due problems with their fire control systems plus doubt and orders prevented them from engaging the Ragnarok and now the Neuroi forces are trying to make up for the errors done though for four months straight, it has been raining heavily units of the Coalition now stand just 20 km from the capital of the Imperial L'Hexagone Empire. Forward observers could see the L'Hexagone's Eiffel Tower or as the UNAF called the "Evil Tower" as it had the banners of the Imperial L'Hexagone draped on it, they also could see the smoke and fires rising from city, result from the bombing of the city done by Coalition bombers.

The Coalition didn't continue their advance because they were waiting on supplies. The Coalition had advanced so fast that the supply corps was struggling to get to the forward units. The situation was made worse that the infrastructure the Coalition forces had available was very bad and many bridges, railway lines and canals were destroyed during the advance towards Ville des Lumières.

It was also by now that Coalition soldiers stopped executing Imperial L'Hexagone soldiers as ordered by the commander of the Coalition Forces in L'Hexagone, Marshal of Orussia Ivan Stepanovich Konev, friendly rival to Rokossovsky but also a good friend. This was done not on the basis of they are prisoners of war but for the soldiers to stop wasting ammunition killing them but he put the official order as to be show that the Coalition soldiers are not as bad as the Imperial L'Hexagone Military.

It was here where UNAF soldiers fell in love with a Gamindustrian piece of military hardware, the M274 Mule which is a basically a motorized driveable chassis but it was able to basically go anywhere. The UNAF especially Liberion soldiers loved it so much that Liberion asked for license to produce the little cargo mover and it didn't take long for Willys to start producing them and getting to the frontlines.

Another reason for the Coalition's halt is so the soldiers can get new gear and equipment especially the UNAF who was getting very new gear. It was thanks to the war going on that weapons were getting better and better which makes UNAF soldiers deadlier and deadlier.

These included new infantry weapons such as the .30 Carbine firing M16 assault rifles to supplement the M14 rifles; the M60 to replace the M1917s and M1919s; the AKMs to supplement AK-47s, the RPDs and RPKs to replace the old DPM1944s and the DP1928s; the PK GPMG to replace the ancient M1910 machine guns; Heckler & Koch's G3 rifles to replace the StG-44s and G-43s; the MP5 to replace the aging MP38s and MP40s; the MG-3 to supplement the MG-42s; L2A1s replaced the aging Bren guns though it ended up supplementing as many soldiers like the Bren Gun better; Howa Type 64 rifle to replace the Fusoan licensed Garands and many more new weapons.

There were also new helicopters like the UH-1 Huey, the CH-46 Sea Knight, the CH-47 Chinook, the Mil Mi-8, and the SA 330 Puma. This also included gunship versions of those said helicopters with machine guns and rocket pods. This also extended to naval helicopters with the Westland Wasp, SH-3 Sea Kings and the CH-124 Sea King.

However it was the tanks that made heads turned. New more deadly tanks were getting to the frontlines, these were the M60 Patton main battle tank and M103 heavy tank for the Liberion Army, the Orussian Army had the T-62 tank for supporting motor rifle divisions whereas the T-64 MBT and the IS-7 heavy tank filled the armoured divisions replacing the T-34/85, T-44, T-54/55, IS-2 and IS-3 tanks. The Britannian Army began modernizing their armoured units with new Chieftain MBTs and Conqueror heavy tanks. The Imperial Fusoan Army began to modernize its armoured forces with a tank they build based of the M47 Patton which they called the Type 61 tanks, they were supported the Type 5 Kai heavy tank which was better sloped and a more powerful engine. The Karlslander Heer also began to equip its panzer divisions with Leopard 1 tanks and they also had decided to do away with heavy tanks all entirely.

Now Konev knew that he can't send his entire force into Ville des Lumières as then it would be too chaotic and it would clog up the roads into the city which make the assaulting forces easy target for the L'Hexagone defenders. Therefore he had decided to have several units enter the city. He chose the 1st Panzer Lehr Division, the Orussian 3rd Shock Army, the 1st Liberion Infantry Division, the 3rd Liberion Armoured Division, the Britannian Royal Malay Armoured Brigade, the Britannian 1st Motorized Devils Division; an entire division made of nothing but extra-species soldiers, the Sevastan Elite Guards Army, the Royal Natsukan 1st Mechanized Division and the Royal L'Hexagone 1st Infantry Division to launch the assault from the surrounding countryside.

Meanwhile the Gallian 1st Troupes de marine brigade, the Liberion 1st Marine Division, Fusoan 1st Imperial Division, Karlslander 1st Marine-Sturm Division, Natsukan 1st Defense Force Marine Division, the Orussian 1st Naval Infantry Brigade and two battalions of Spartanian Marines will assault the capital from the mouth of the river Saone three kilometers from the Bay of Saone. This way the city was going to be assaulted from all sides however Konev was uneasy as surrounding the city was a massive wall of fortifications that was 500 m thick and 50 m tall that stood two kilometers around the city. What didn't make his situation better was the fact that he had very few heavy gun warships especially capital ships. He had available 134 capital ships in the start of the campaign but now thanks to pyrrhic victory against the Ragnarok, with 54 sunk, 10 knocked out and 12 undergoing remodelling, Konev now had 58 UNAF capital ships and out of 238 non UNAF capital ships only 40 as the rest are undergoing modernization. However there was some good news, as Taskforce Conch is being diverted north to support and they had capital ships, 24 ships though most are of the First Neuroi War era with some dating even before the dreadnoughts, they were capital ships nonetheless.

However it is the witches attached with Taskforce Conch that was the main damage dealer for the taskforce. This is because they were the legendary 555th and the veteran 500th JFWs. The 555th added another reason why they are called "Trail Blazers" by being the first JFW take out an L'Hexagone high speed super battleship by themselves while the 500th supported Taskforce Conch in the destruction of an entire L'Hexagone battle group.

Now the Coalition was now ready to assault the capital but before that, some preliminary actions need to be done.

 **15th June 1948**

 **Coenenberg, 10 km northwest from the capital**

Three Blue Neuroi C-130s and two Liberion C-124 Globemaster IIs flew over the city of Reims and they were carrying a very dangerous cargo, Taskforce 141, all eighty five them plus two more, one was a new member by the name of Lieutenant Hajime 'Wand' Shinohara, a deadly sniper who has seen action in Guadalcanal, Tsaritsyn, Romagna, Okinawa, Manchuria, Belgica, and Berlin which many has dubbed Most Lethal Sniper in Fusoan Military History who Amirah recruited last year via Takeo when Takeo inform her of his lethality. Amirah had grouped him in the Sniper Squad with Häyhä, Zaytsev, Pavlichenko, Archer, Jackson and Tanaka.

The second was a last minute addition and one Amirah preferred not there, Sherry Tyueli or her proper name Sherry Toulon who had adamantly insisted that she joined them in the meeting with the L'Hexagone Royal Resistance as she knows someone in the resistance and wanted to meet her. Amirah tried to argue with her but Sherry was not taking no for an answer so Amirah had her fitted in a Liberion ranger uniform however Amirah never gave her anything to cover her legs which maybe as Amirah's silent revenge. She also didn't want to deal with Sherry and had Antonin to guard her.

Amirah had heard about the disaster that was the Battle of Mordor Sea and she thanked her lucky stars that her brother was transferred from HMS Malaya to HMS Vanguard. She was rather angry with herself as she failed to find information on the monster battleship however she knew that even her taskforce had found out about this battleship, there was little she could do about it as from October 1947 to April 1948, Taskforce 141 was in Continental Liberion as they were assigned to a mission to look into the conduct of a politician, Louis A. Johnson, Secretary of Defense who was causing massive concern amongst the Liberion Joint Chiefs of Staff as he was decreasing the military budget for the Liberion Military despite the fact that the nation was still at war.

Amirah and her taskforce soon find out that Johnson was a Red Neuroi sympathiser and he had been using captured anti-witches technology to contact any remaining Red Neuroi forces to come to Earth claiming 'the planet is with its pants all the way down', Amirah and her Taskforce with the help of the FBI and the newly formed CIA were able to stop him from causing any more damage but it had mean a bullet through his head.

At the same time, Amirah and her taskforce were also asked to investigate strange occurrences in the desert of Arizona where witnesses has seen tanks, jeeps and many other military equipment either being completely disassembled one second only to be found completely reassembled or being transported by road to a place in the middle of nowhere. It was then discovered that there was another group of Natsukan survivors who had crash landed in Arizona and lived there which had the name of Radiator Springs. Taskforce 141 with the accompanied by Queen Abernathy and Queen Xerelion whom soon recognized who the thieves were, they were a clan of Natsukans.

These Natsukans who are now called Liwanese were different as they had green cores and markings instead of white. They were stealing Liberion equipment for the sole purpose of defending themselves as they didn't know who to trust. However thanks to Amirah's help, the Liwanese were able to lower their defenses and trust the UNAF though they did surprise her and Shirley by how adapt they were at taking machines apart and putting them back together while at the same time fixing any damages. Though it seems Shirley was of interest to the Liwanese as they say she feels familiar.

The Liwanese were surprised when the Liberion Military just pardoned the military hardware they took though it was likely because most of this equipment were of the early 1940s technology such M1903s, M1 Garands, M3 Lees, M4 Shermans, P-40s and B-17s. However there was a catch, the Liwanese had to send volunteers to the Liberion Military to work as soldiers as payment for the hardware they taken. The Liwanese proved to very capable at fixing any damage vehicle or equipment even those originally deemed unfixable or unsalvageable by the veteran mechanics.

"Boss, we are approaching the drop zone" Price said, snapping Amirah out of her little world.

"Right, have everyone get ready, we need to make sure the supplies get to the L'Hexagone Royal Resistance" Amirah ordered.

Soon the jumpers were on their feet as the red light in the transport planes turned on.

"Thirty seconds to drop zone!" The cargo hold attendant shouted.

The drop was uneventful besides the initial screaming by Sherry which was silenced by Antonin planting his lips on hers. The members of Taskforce 141 soon secured their cargo and linked up with the head of the L'Hexagone Royal Resistance (LHRR), Adélaïde La Norberta and it was here where the content of the cargo was known, it was guns mostly half being L1A1 rifles, the rest were Lee Enfields, Sten Guns, Bren Guns and Boys Anti-Tank Rifles. Taskforce 141 then began training the LHRR fighters how to operate the weapons. It took the LHRR fighters a total of three days to master the weapons. Adélaïde and the other resistance fighters were surprised by how simple the weapons were to operate.

They also met another witch and a cousin to Sherry, Izetta and Ortfine Fredericka Von Elystadt who were in the L'Hexagone Royal Resistance. It was Adélaïde and Ortfine spoke about the White Witch and about how Napoleon Bonaparte is actually Napoleon Bittencourt but he changed his name as he did not want any relation to his ancestor, Perrine Bittencourt, one L'Hexagone's great witches who was among the first L'Hexagone Royal Court that made Amirah remember about a painting she had picked up which was a marvellous piece about a female warrior in white which she had on her.

Amirah then decided that it was better for the painting to in the hands of the LRR so she took it out and gave it to Adélaïde and Ortfine which caused her to tear up and thank Amirah profusely as it so happens that the painting Amirah picked up was among the most famous pieces that depict L'Hexagone's greatest witch, the First Valkyrie. The knowledge that this painting called "Victory" vastly boosted the morale of the LRR fighters.

Then Taskforce 141 along with the L'Hexagone Royal Resistance Fighters infiltrated the capital on the fourth day. They would have gone on the third day however due to an "incident" regarding Dunn and Neptune delayed that.

 **18th June**

 **Coenenberg**

"Oh yes! Make me wet!" Neptune moaned as she melted into Dunn's hand.

"Don't worry doll, I will," Dunn smiled as he pleasured Neptune.

"Well, I do hope this doesn't get any further," Another voice said. Dunn and Neptune froze as they knew that voice.

"Commander!" Neptune gasped as she covered her chest.

"Boss!" Dunn exclaimed, "How long have you been there?"

"Since you two started kissing," Amirah replied with a smile, "It was interesting to watch but I sincerely hope you two know how to control your hormones"

"Yes commander/boss" Neptune and Dunn said.

"Good" Amirah said before she left the tent.

They were soon joined by other special operation units that had infiltrated the city as well. These units began to prepare for the liberation of Ville des Lumières. However Amirah gave a warning to Napoleon.

 **A day later**

 **Le Palais de L'Élysée**

"My emperor, a rider had left this box at the palace gates" Marshal Michel Ney said as he and an escorting soldier came with a box.

"What on earth is that foul smell?" Marshal Maximilian Gaius Von Reginrave growled as he covered his nose.

"It is probably in the box." Napoleon said.

"Sir, do you want to open the box?" Ney asked.

"My emperor, what if it is a bomb?" Maximilian asked.

"If it was a bomb, Ney wouldn't be standing here now would he?" Napoleon said as he opened the box. Whatever it was, it made him drop the cover.

"What in god's name!" Napoleon shouted, "Those bastards! They have killed my brother!"

Ney and Maximilian looked into the box and were disgusted by what they saw, the head of Napoleon's brother, Pierre however they did have a sense of foreboding as written on Pierre's forehead.

"You will get yours." The message read and Marshal Ney was already beginning to worry for the coming battle as he knew that the Empire will not last.

 **June 25th**

 **6 km from Ville des Lumières**

For a week now the Coalitions had been preparing for the assault on the capital, this meant guns, tanks and men had to be moved into position and their noise would alarm the Imperial defenders so a new tactic was employed; music was played on loudspeakers to drown the sounds out. However today, a new piece of music was played; it was the sounds of war. Thousands of shells, rockets and bombs from air land and sea were fired at the fortress wall however unknown to the Coalition, the wall had a magic barrier generator and it was making the ordnance detonate outside of the wall with little or no effect on the fortress itself.

 **In Ville des Lumières**

 **In a safe house**

Amirah looked outside from the window of the safe and watched as the city almost literally fall apart as windows shattered, wall cracked and any attachment to buildings would come flying off.

 **North of the capital**

The bombardment lasted for two hours which was just as long as the magic barrier generator was able to keep the wall up. It turned off just in time for 16 inch shells from USS Iowa to come hurling into the northern gate and the walls around it and it smashed the gate to dust. This however was the only damage sustained by the wall. Konev was about to order the bombardment be prolonged however he then got news that the Orussian 3rd Shock Army and the Sevastan 1st Elite Guards Army were now funneling into that breach in the fortress. While at the same time a battalion of Para marines led by Captain Abraham Jedediah "Abe" Simpson II was assaulting a fortress that overlooked the beaches. It didn't take long for the fortress to be disabled.

However their advance was a bloody crawl as the L'Hexagone Imperial Army had reinforced the area and had made the breach a killing ground as machine guns, mortars, flamethrowers, guns were all aimed down the breach. What made the situation worse was that two Orussian T-55s that were advancing to support the infantry were knocked and were now blocking the route which means the Sevastans and Orussians had to climb over the dead tanks which made them easy pickings for the L'Hexagone defenders.

 **South of the Capital**

"Come on marines, let's give these bastards hell!" A Liberion Marine captain shouted.

As the Orussians and Sevastans threw themselves into the battle, the amphibious landing part of the operation began as Liberion, Fusoan, Natsukan, Orussian, Karlslander and Spartanian Marines made their ashore under withering fire from the L'Hexagone coastal defences but the marines had a trump card, the legendary 555th JFW, the veteran 500th JFW and the Tragaritz Dragons.

"This is General Blucher to the 555th, we need air support on those bunkers; they are pinning us down!" The landing force commander requested.

"This is Evans, I hear you loud and clear, we will provide that air support," Diana said, "Come on girls; let's give the marines a hand."

"Understood, commander," Vichy said, "Tanisha with me, we got some Hexes to warm up."

"Yes Vichy, I am right behind you." Tanisha said as she and Vichy started using their Firestorm magic into the firing slots of the bunkers. At the same time the small Tragaritz dragons which the 555th and Taskforce Conch had befriended in the Southern Campaigns, were dropping grenades, breathing fire, and slashing at the L'Hexagone soldiers.

"Tonya, fucking, knock out their fucking artillery!" Meggie barked.

"Got it Meggie," Tonya replied. She didn't take long as her rockets tore the artillery batteries apart.

"This is Blucher; thanks girls, you saved a lot of lives on the beaches" Blucher radioed.

"No problem ma'am, just doing our part" Diana said.

"This is General Clérisseau of the Gallian 1st Troupes de marine brigade, my men need some medical assistance; we have a lot of wounded!" The commander of the Gallian landing forces radioed.

"I go heal!" Little Mary proclaimed as she flew to the overwhelmed aid station and started healing the wounded on the beaches.

"Incredible, this is just incredible" Natacha said as she watched the marines push deeper into her former homeland territory.

"Mama! Look at me! I am flying like an angel" Jeanette cheered as she flew up to her mother well try to as her mother was using more powerful strikers, they are Harrier strikers that were destined for a SAS witch but that witch despised the Harriers because they were not her type. Natacha smiled as she looked at her daughter trying her absolute hardest to get to her speed. Natacha throttled down to her daughter's speed. "Wow mama, you are so fast!"

"Thanks Jeanette but that is because mama has faster strikers." Natacha explained to her daughter.

"I see you are enjoying the flight." Diana said as she flew up to the two Bonnefeys. She remembered hearing from Amirah how Natacha, right after the interview when to the nearest Liberion Military office which so happen to be the Marine Corps office and asked to join the USLMC and at the same time change her name to disassociate herself and her children from her ex-father.

"Yes I am but this is not the time for a pleasure flight, we are at war." Natacha said before she rolled left to attack an L'Hexagone tank column. Meanwhile her daughter supported the marines.

"Make way! Here I come!" Amina hollered as she zoomed past in her F-105 Thunderchief that was laden with bombs and rockets. Diana watched as Amina fly in and unload on multiple artillery batteries.

"Come on marines, push forward!" Blucher ordered. The marines pushed forward however they could only advance four kilometers before the fire from the fortress surrounding the capital kept them pinned.

 **Konev's HQ**

"It is a slaughter sir, General Kuznetsov is considering of disengaging, sir, his assaulting division has lost two fifths of its strength," a radio operator relayed.

"Sir, General Grigori reports, if the wall isn't destroyed, he too is considering on disengaging, his men are being sent to the slaughter," another reported.

"Sir, General Blucher reports that her forces are pinned on the beaches, the fortress's guns are aimed right at the approaches," another report came"

"Damn it, can't we get Amirah's taskforce to take out their guns? They are already in the city" Konev's chief of staff asked.

"Even if she could, she can't, her taskforce are gathered near the palace and the main radio station in the center of the city so that they can rapidly move in and ensure Nappy doesn't attempt to escape," Konev said, "Even if she could get men into the fortress wall, her force doesn't have the firepower to disable the wall."

 **Selvaria Bles's HQ**

"Ma'am, it seems our allies, especially the UNAF are suffering massive casualties and they have barely made it half way through the Capital Citadel," Bles's chief of staff observed.

"These UNAF soldiers are totally different breed of soldiers, they are more willing to be the one to bleed than let their allies get harmed," Selvaria said, "Tell me, Lambert, how many of casualties have we and the Natsukan forces suffered in this entire campaign so far?"

"We have suffered 150 men dead and 1000 wounded, ma'am while the Natsukan lost 200 with 1250 wounded." Lambert answered, "But what do you mean by…"

"Do you know how much the UNAF have lost?" Selvaria asked.

"No ma'am, I do not," Lambert answered.

"The United Nations Armed Forces in the campaign to help liberate OUR homeland have 55 000 dead and 76 000 wounded which is only surpassed by the Imperial L'Hexagone's casualties," Selvaria said, "General Lambert, the UNAF has done more it's fair share of the fighting and I think it is time for them to get a break."

"What do you mean by that ma'am?" Lambert asked.

"Au revoir, Lambert" Selvaria simply said before she grabbed her lance and got into her staff car.

"Where do you to go, Marshal?" Her driver asked.

"Get me as close to the front as you can," she said.

"Marshal?" He asked as he was unsure of what he heard.

"As I said, as close as possible," she said.

"Understood, Marshal," he said as he drove the marshal to the wall that was stubbornly withstood the bombardment, "We are here, Marshal."

"Thank you, driver," she said as she stepped out of the car with her lance. She silently stared at the "Capital Citadel" and it stared back at her. Besides the distant sounds of guns, it was quiet as Selvaria grasped her lance as she steeled herself for a second.

"Please lend me your strength once again, my trusty lance." She uttered as she readied her lance whilst her familiars, grey wolf, appeared and soon her lance of steel and gold began to glow and Selvaria started running towards the fortress wall.

Gunners on the fortress couldn't believe their eyes as they see the leader of the Royal L'Hexagone Army charging towards the wall her own with no support. They did however fail to notice that her lance was glowing.

"FOR VICTORY!" Selvaria roared at the top of her lungs as she launched her lance at the fortress wall which dug into the concrete wall, "Détruire"

The next thing anyone heard was a massive explosion as shockwaves rippled across the city and its wall. Suddenly fortress began to explode in a cascade way. The people inside Ville de Lumières watched as a wall of dust and cloud rose in the distant in a circular fashion around the city.

The Coalition soldiers couldn't believe their eyes when they watched the fortress wall that was being a pain in the ass for them was being destroyed just like that.

 **Konev's HQ**

"Can you repeat that?" Konev asked.

"I am not lying, Marshal, the fortress is gone; it is now completely flattened!" General Kuznetsov radioed, "Requesting permission to send the entire army into battle."

"Request approved!" Konev replied with hesitation. "Take these imperial bastards out!"

"Sir, what are your orders?" Konev's chief of staff asked.

"Tell the rest of the invasion force, to push in! We are taking this town today!" Konev declared. Soon hundreds of vehicles, hundreds of planes and witches and thousands of men began to advance into the city which now stood bare, stripped of its armour and its sword shattered.

 **In the capital**

"The wall is going down!" Price shouted.

"Tanaka, turn the radio on now!" Amirah ordered.

"Alright, Sherry, you can start in three, two, one, now" Tanaka said as he turned the transmission on for all wavelengths.

"Citizens of L'Hexagone, my fellow countrymen hear my message! I, Sherry Toulon, Crown Princess of the Toulon Monarchy have returned and I have come to retake my throne as rightful heiress of the throne to L'Hexagone! Today the United Nations and Alliance Coalitions are approaching our capital not as conquerors but as liberators! Soldiers of L'Hexagone; I ask you, if you truly love your motherland as much as I do then I beg you; do not fight us but instead join us in our cause and together we can restore L'Hexagone to her true glory." Sherry announced over the radio.

"Now, let's go, we have an emperor to dethrone." Amirah said, "Tanaka, Patronov and Ilyushin, I want you three to stay here and keep that message on the air, repeat as many times, I want the whole country to hear."

"You got it, boss."

"Alright, let's go."

 **In the streets of Ville des Lumières**

UNAF tanks raced into the city as the remaining defenders fell back into the interior of the city. One of these tank forces was the famous 1st Panzer Lehr Division under the command of Major General Erich Eschenbach.

"Generalmajor, the other brigade commanders are reporting that their advances are meeting little resistance." A radio operator relayed.

"That is excellent news" Erich said with a grin, "Let's show these bastards how modern wars are fought. All tanks; push forward and crush the enemy's resistance!"

"Jawohl," the other Karlslander tankers replied as the Leopard 1s and the E-50s rumbled through the streets of Ville des Lumières joint by Liberion, Orussian, Britannian, Blue Neuroi, Sevastan and Gamindustrian tanks. Alongside the tanks were the witches of the 1st "Ground Stompers" Tank Witches Battalion while above witches from 21 Joint Fighter Wings, the 500th to the 520th plus the 555th flew overhead.

"Ah, this will be a great addition to our battle honour" Erich said as he stood at his commander's seat.

"Yes sir, this will be one." His gunner said. Erich was looking around when he noticed a Karlslander witch rolling alongside his tank. This witch had platinum blonde hair and wore standard Karlslander tanker uniform just without the pants but what caught his eye.

"Excuse, you there, what's your name?" Erich asked.

"Me, sir?" The blonde witch asked as she turned to look at Erich.

"Yes you," Erich asked, "What is your name?"

"Captain Erika Itsumi, sir." Erika answered.

"Tell me captain, where did you get that pendant?" he asked.

"I have had with me as long as I could remember sir." she answered.

"Now, tell me, what about that scar on your hand?" Erich pointed to Erika's right hand where there was a scar on the palm.

"I can't remember when I got it but when I woke in a hospital in Fuso, I already had the scar, sir." Erika answered, "But why are you asking me all of this, sir?"

"Because, I have the same pendant, Little Flower" Erich said as he pulled out a pendant from him uniform. Erika's eyes widened as she suddenly realized who Erich was to her.

"Brother." Erika gasped before she jumped into Erich's arms with tears in her eyes, "Brother! I remember now! I remember you now! I am sorry brother! I left you alone for so long"

"It's alright Erika, this are things you can't control" Erich said as he held his sister tight, "Well at least you have friends now, look at you, the little shy Erika now is a confident young woman, how can I be angry at that?"

"And look at you brother, now a general, daddy and mummy would be proud." Erika said.

"Hey, they would be proud of you too as well, Erika." Erich assured his sister, "Now, let's continue this later, we have a war to fight."

"Jawohl, bruder." Erika saluted with a smile and soon the Karlslanders re-joined the battle for the city.

The Coalition forces were making fast gains into the city. This was mainly due to the extensive experience the Coalition especial UNAF soldiers had in urban combat. It was during the fighting did the Coalition forces realized that Ville des Lumières wasn't just a copy of Paris but a city that combined Paris and Berlin into one as the soldiers noticed landmarks that were found in Berlin in the city as well.

 **Another part of the city**

"Come on, compatriots! Let's show what Sondonesians can do!" A Sondonesian marine captain barked, "Jangan beri mereka istirahat!"

"Ayo! You heard the captain, push forward!" A Sondonesian lieutenant rallied.

The Sondonesian marines charged the Imperial Hex defenders who began to panic and flee as the Sondonesians gave chase, leading them is their commander, the marine captain who vaulted the wall earlier.

"Sir, command's on the line!" A radioman said to the captain.

"This is Captain Bayu Miyafuji, over." The captain said.

"Captain, I see you have taken the road, now I need you to link up with the 1st Motorized Devils Infantry Battalion. Then push with them to secure the bridge." His command ordered.

"Don't worry sir, we will do." Bayu replied. Bayu Miyafuji or formerly known Bayu Wardhana is a seasoned marine captain who comes from the newly formed Republic of Sondonesia which was formerly the Dutch East Indies. He is the son of a scientist by the name of Dr Bagus Wardhana who was "killed" with Doctor Miyafuji in 1939. He joined in 1940 but only saw action in 1943 as he was being trained in Parris Island to be a marine recon team. He used to be pacifist but after losing his friends in Market Garden, he changed and become more blood thirsty. Now his battalion was approaching a plaza where extra-species of the Britannian Devils Division were attacking an old guard tower which was still resisting. It was difficult to approach the tower as the defenders had anti-tank rockets which looked like lances and were called lances and this tower was apparently where a regiment was storing these lances as the defenders were using them without discretion. Bayu ordered his men to suppress the defenders but it is difficult to suppress those who have the height advantage. Just then a witch appeared and began firing at the defenders.

"Sir, look it's your cousin" A Sondonesian lieutenant pointed out. Bayu looked up and smiled, there was his distant relative and lover, Yoshika Miyafuji. He fell in love with Yoshika ever since the Battle of the Bulge seeing that is when they first met where Yoshika saved him from death. After that, they began to become closer and by the battle of Berlin, he grew a pair and confessed to Yoshika Miyafuji who had feelings for him as well.

"Look out! RPG!" A Sondonesian private shouted. The soldiers took cover but the lance wasn't aimed for them but at Yoshika but she didn't see it until it was too late and it struck her striker which caused her to fall.

"KYAAAAH!" Yoshika screamed as she plummeted towards the ground.

"Yoshika!" Bayu shouted as he dashed to where Yoshika was falling and just in the nick of time, catch her in her fall, "Well, looks like heaven is missing an angel."

"Thank you for saving me, Bayu." Yoshika thanked Bayu before pecking him on the cheek, "Looks like you saved me this time, Bayu."

"It seems so doesn't it?" Bayu said. Just then a Gamindustrian M-12 heavy tank arrived and blasted the tower into a pile of rubble.

"Well that takes care of that thorn" A centaur said, "Come on, we need to take this city."

 **Le Palais de L'Élysée**

Amirah and her taskforce were now standing by the wall around the palace of the emperor.

"Alright, time to make sure the emperor doesn't try to escape." Amirah said as she and the rest checked their weapons.

"How are we going to get in?" Sherry asked.

"Simple," Amirah answered as she backed up as she neuroified herself and ran straight through the wall, "We make our own door."

"Amirah, you crazy girl," Price chuckled, "Alright, let's go, we need to secure the emperor."

 **A few minutes later…**

 **Napoleon's Chambers of Council**

"Sire, we have lost contact with the Marshal Grouchy in the south, I fear the enemy has overran his positions." Ney said as he points out the situation on the map.

"Sire," Maximilian spoke up, "I have grave news; we have word that enemy tanks are rolling down the Champs-Élysées, they have broken through Auclair's Corps and they are heading this way as we speak."

"I have told you already Maximilian! I am not leaving my capital!" Napoleon barked.

"But sire, what can we do? We have barely any forces left since the wall collapsed." Ney said, "Sire, we are surrounded on every flank. There is enemy riflemen at the Île-de-L'Hexagone Gates."

"Damn, if only Weisenberger had stuck to the plan" Admiral Louis Alexandre Berthier lamented.

"There is no point now, he's dead and so is Le Rochelle with the Schwarzwind, they can't help us now." Maximilian said.

"Damn it, and damn you Berkmann, you said that fusion engine of yours would make my ships and the citadel invincible!" Berthier barked, "Well, it looks like your claims are utter shit!"

"It looks like this is it for the empire." Berkmann mused as he wiped his glasses.

"What of Marshal Murat and his corps? What are they doing?" Napoleon demanded.

"That is longer of your concern, gentlemen, you have lost this war" came a female voice from the door. Napoleon and the men around the table were surprised to hear another voice and a female voice at that. They all turned to the door on the left side of the room as they watched a soldier who they immediately knew was a witch judging by how she had no pants on.

"Who are you, you bitch?" Maximilian barked.

"Gentleman, the term is witch, I am a witch." The female soldier replied with a smug grin.

"Well we have ways of dealing with witches." Napoleon as he signalled to Berkmann. Berkmann nodded and pulled out a pistol and shot at the witch. The witch pulled up a shield but the bullet broke through and she cried in pain as she was struck in the arm. Berkmann smirked as he approached the witch.

"How?" The witch gasped as she looked at her wound.

"Anti-magic ammunition, my finest creation, you won't be to block these shots" Berkmann grinned.

"Not so tough now, are you, you witch?" Berkmann, "I have deal with hundreds of witches like you."

"So you were the one to kill all those girls" The witch gritted.

"Girls? No they were devils in disguise, they sought to rule the world; you should know that, you are one of them" Berkmann said, "And there is no sure way to inhibit a witch's power short of killing her so I decided it was easier to just kill."

"You are the angel of death." The witch grunted, "You are no better than savages."

"Savages, that is cute, almost, coming from a devil like you," Berkmann scoffed before he aimed his gun at her forehead, "Au revoir."

Berkmann fired into the witch's forehead and she fell to the floor. That was it, the witch was dead but something was nagging in the back of his head. He looked back at the dead witch and noticed blood wasn't pooling under her head.

"What the…" Berkmann uttered as he bent down to examine however something flew in front of him and his arm was tugged to the wall. He turned to see what had struck his arm, it was a bayonet.

"Sacre bleu." Ney uttered.

"Now, I can't let you touch my good friend now can I?" a came a voice from the opposite of the chamber. Everyone in the room turned to the other end and couldn't believe their eyes, it's the same witch that Berkmann had just killed.

"How?! Berkmann killed you!" Maximilian barked.

"Have you not heard of doppelgangers?" The new witch said and as if on cue; the dead witch opened her eyes and rose, at the same her appearance changed to a pale skinned girl with long blue hair. Her clothes also changed into a set of black combat gear.

"Sorry chap but your bullets had no effect against me" The transformed witch jokingly smiled.

"Pah, there is only the two of you and the six of us!" Napoleon declared as he and his cronies pulled out their pistols.

"That is what you think" The second witch replied, "Show yourselves, everyone"

Suddenly, soldiers entered the room from the two doors and some came into via a hole they created in the wall. Napoleon frantically looked around to see soldiers line the three walls of the chamber.

"Who are you?" Maximilian asked.

"Me?" The new witch asked, "They called me, the Lady of Knives."

"Merde…" Napoleon cursed.

"Sire, look at the windows." Ney said with his eyes fixated at the window. The emperor looked and was distraught to see that lining the entire length of the window were 25 witches all with their guns aimed at them. It was then he realized that the witch in the middle of the line-up was someone he thought was already dead. This witch came through the window. She glared at him with her bright blue eyes. Napoleon could see the fire in her eyes, he could see it in all of them.

"Impossible… you're supposed to be dead." Napoleon claimed, "Natacha, you were supposed to die!"

"What is wrong, papa?" Natacha asked innocently though the poison in her voice was evident when she said 'papa', "You sound like you saw a ghost… or perhaps you believed that the fragile glass-like Natacha would die off easily, I am sorry Bittencourt, but you are gravely mistaken"

"Do not dare call me by that name, Natacha! I am your father!" Napoleon barked however any more he had to say was swallowed back down when Natacha raised her gun at him.

"My father?" Natacha couldn't help but grin, "Don't make me laugh, you gave the material to make me but you are not my father. Amirah, you can take over now. Make sure he pays for his crime"

"Gladly, Captain Natacha Bonnefey, I will but first." The Lady of Knives said as she walked up to Berkmann, "I have special orders from commands from my superiors regarding the man in charge of the suffering of L'Hexagone witches, so excuse me for a moment"

Amirah grabs Berkmann and drags him to the corridor and soon screams of fear and terror were soon heard and they were not feminine. Napoleon and his marshals were completely terrified as to what Berkmann was being tortured with. After several minutes, Amirah came back, her face and the front of her uniform splattered with blood and she then tossed a pair of broken twisted glasses on to the table.

"We are going to have to tell Sherry that she will need to cleanse the hallway" Amirah said as she started to smoke a pipe.

 **A few minutes later**

"Comrades! Nappy has surrendered!" An Orussian Commissar shouted, "Victory is ours! URA!"

The Coalition soldiers went into a massive frenzy as they celebrated their hard earned victory. The city turned into a massive party hall as the soldiers danced, sang, laughed and drank. The citizens were at first terrified for their lives as they feared the Coalition soldiers would go looting their homes and businesses or raping the women however they were surprised by how civilized they were. Bars owners were surprised to see the conquering soldiers not demand free drinks but instead pay for the whole bar in fact. After a while the party died down but now for the formal celebration.

 **June 26th**

 **Champs-Élysées**

The Coalition forces now held a parade to commemorate their victory and put a proud yet bloody end to the L'Hexagone Campaign. It was a grand parade as men of the liberating armies marched down Champs-Élysées in their full professionalism. It was an interesting sight for the people of the city as they watched the Coalition forces march and they were surprised by the multitude of marching songs that accompanied the marching men. The parade was also a symbolic parade as when the Coalition soldiers marched; they trampled the old battle standards and old flags of the Empire of L'Hexagone which signified the end of the warmongering empire and with the coronation of Sherry Toulon as Queen of the restored Kingdom of L'Hexagone right after, the birth of a new kingdom.

Then came the trial of Napoleon and his cronies, it was already a foregone conclusion. Napoleon was executed in the cruellest ways possible, by gassing him in a glass box watched by as many L'Hexagone witches possible. His cronies were all shot. The L'Hexagone Campaign lasted 12 months 20 days, from the first naval skirmish on the 6th of June last year to eventual fall of the capital. It had cost thousands of lives and billions of dollars in damages however it was a crucial and overwhelming victory. Now, two units that were worked to near complete exhaustion were now getting a well-deserved break and it is in this break, that a long lost secret will revealed.


	43. Chapter 42

**Author's note:**

 **1st thing: Happy birthday Gamerman22 although I am late.**

 **2nd thing: Happy New Year, everybody.**

 **3rd thing: Sorry for the delay but I have been a very bad month in terms of getting anything written so that's why this chapter is so late. I hope you can forgive me for my tardiness.**

 **4th thing: Please do enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 42: Long Lost Heroes and the Gearheads of Heroism

 **June 29th**

 **Miyafuji's Clinic, outside of Akagi City**

It was a peaceful morning in the Kingdom of Natsuko, particularly for the residence of Doctor Ichiro Miyafuji and his family. It was a two storey house which resembled any modern Fusoan house one can find in the suburbs of most cities in Fuso. The house also was the location of the new Miyafuji Clinic after the old one was burnt down by arsonists whom were all mysterious found dead a few days later. The house was surrounded by a bountiful and lush garden.

Masako was looking through the medical records of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing when she noticed the information for all the girls were complete except for the data on their blood which was left completely blank in fact there was none. She was rather surprised by this revelation and asked Yoshika about this and she had no answers but thinks they were misplaced during the disbanding of the unit in early 1944. She asked Minna about this matter but she too thinks they were lost during the disbandment of the unit however Minna then adds that she believes the records were from when they were all younger and haven't been updated since.

Masako was surprised by this and decided that this situation can't stay as it is and requested for that she do blood tests and basic check-ups on the members of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing and the same time do check-ups on the 502nd Joint Fighter Wing as to make sure that only Gundula Rall is the only one in need of healing. Minna agreed and soon the entirety of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing and the 502nd JFW were now gathered at the entrance of Miyafuji's clinic, this was made easier given the fact that most of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing and the 502nd were asleep in military vehicles parked outside of the Miyafuji Clinic as they were dead tired from the trip back from L'Hexagone straight to Natsuko's Akagi Air Base then to Miyafuji's clinic so they all fell asleep in the staff cars of the highest ranking officers right in front of Miyafuji's Clinic.

Masako and Yoshika with the help of Ikaros, Sayaka and Yoshiko did check-ups on the witches of the 501st JFW all thirty eight members with Yoshika being first and Gertrude being last before moving to the 502nd JFW will all their members of nine which made Masako do a double check to see if this was true as she was surprised the 501st outnumbered over four to one. However Gundula explained that the 501st had a much larger front to cover with the entire southern coast of Britannia plus the English Channel, the North Sea and the Western Approaches to Britannia while the 502nd had to worry about the Gulf of Suomus, the North Baltic coast of Orussia and the White Sea and since there were three JFWs deployed on the Eastern Front opposed to just one for the Britannian Front, there was no need for them to be as big as the 501st.

It was during these check-ups, everyone found out who has been the most stressful as Ikaros blatantly said out that Amirah had more strands of grey hair even compared to Minna but given what Amirah had gone through, it was not a surprise. Amirah was more embarrassed by the fact that she didn't realize that she had grey hair more than that she had more grey hair than her commanding officer.

After the check-ups were done, Masako decided to examine the blood samples that she had collected from the members of both the 501st and the 502nd which was made much easier thanks to her knowledge in Natsukan anatomy and biology which was almost identical to humans' with only slight differences. It didn't take long for to go through their blood samples however four specimens surprised her. They were very different from the other witches' blood including Yoshika and her own blood. Masako was able after some research was able to determine three of them; one that had a greenish tinge to it turns out to be made half of green blood cells and half red blood cells.

This was an impressive discovery however now the question is, where did Charlotte E. Yeager get these green blood cells? Masako at first thought the green blood cells were not originally part of her body however when she checked the data from both blood cells, she was surprised they shared the exact same data except for the colour pigmentation which only means that the green blood cells are part of Shirley's blood ever since she was born. This now raises the question what are those green blood cells. Masako was raking her head to try and come to a logical answer for the different coloured blood cells.

"Ma'am?" came from the door of Masako's office.

"Yes? What is it?" Masako asked back as she was busy theorizing on logical possibilities for Shirley's green blood cells. Masako noticed that the person at her door was female and was Liberion, given her accent.

"Ma'am, I came here to report that the repairs to your operating table have been completed." The Liberion woman said.

"Why thank you…" Masako turned around to face the engineer and realized it was a Liwanese engineer and it was when she saw her green hair and green eyes did it clicked in her head.

"Of course!" Masako smacked her forehead, "Now it makes so much sense now! Shirley must have Liwanese blood! It makes so much sense now"

"Ma'am?" The Liwanese engineer nervously asked.

"Oh nothing, I just remembered something." Masako answered dismissively, "But thank you for fixing that table for me."

"Just doing my job, ma'am," The engineer said before she left. Masako could now check Charlotte E. Yeager's blood off the list however there was something nagging her at the back of her head but she decided to ignore it so she can get to looking into the remaining blood type that were different from the rest. Next were from the Karibuchi sisters, their blood was had a pale red colour which seems to also have glitter in them as well as it would sparkle in the light.

Masako was perplexed by this strange blood condition and began examining the blood to see if it is some kind of blood disease. She used her microscope and examined their blood and to look at them and what she found surprised her, in their blood, she found white blood cells and amongst those grey blood cells, there were shiny grey blood cells which surprised Masako as she has never seen any neuroi or Natsukan with shiny grey blood cells yet she feels that somehow she has seen this blood type before. She was about to take another look when her step-mother, Yoshiko was at the door and she had a bewildered look on her face.

"Mom?" Masako asked, "What is it?"

"It is an envoy from the Imperial Palace, Masako; he says he needs to see you." Yoshiko answered.

"Oh, don't worry mom, this happens every month" Masako said.

"What?" Yoshiko asked.

"The Empress trusts me to do check up on her children every month and today is the promised check-up appointment well it should be," Masako said as she stood up, "However there has been reschedules of appointments."

"I know how that feels." Yoshiko said, "I have had appointment reschedules too."

"Well, let's see what the envoy has to say," Masako said as she headed to the waiting room where the royal envoy was waiting, "Sorry for keeping you waiting, I was busy with something."

"It is not an issue major," The envoy bowed, "I should be sorry, you were probably doing something important and my arrival disrupted you."

"Now, what did you want to tell me?" Masako asked.

"Major, I came to inform that the Empress will be arriving two hours later than planned. The diplomatic negotiations apparently went on longer than expected."

"Understood, I can wait, there is no other appointments at the moment anyway." Masako said.

"Yes ma'am, I will head back and inform the empress," the envoy replied, "Good day, ma'am"

Masako watched the envoy leave before she headed back to her lab to investigate the Karibuchi sisters' blood but she then realized that she can't recall the check-up she did for Yuki last month.

"Wait, I need to look at Yuki's check-up info." Masako said as she opened the filing cabinet and after some looking through, took out Yuki Mikazuki's file. Masako was looking through it and discovered something peculiar; it was a picture that she had taken in a recent last check-up. It was a pair of colour photographs of Yuki's blood. The first one was of a test tube filled with Yuki's blood which is light grey in colour while the other photograph was of two of Yuki's blood cells, one was grey and the other one was a shiny grey one, a trait only in the Mikazuki family, the ruling family. Masako looked at the photograph and wondered where she had seen it, that when she remembered about the Karibuchis' blood and she went back to her microscope and looked at both sisters' blood samples and saw the exact same cells to those in the photographs.

"My god, they have royal blood!" Masako exclaimed, "But how did they get blood from a Mikazuki? I will have to ask them here later and the empress as well."

Masako then removed the samples of the Karibuchis' blood and placed the last blood sample that has her interest and the most confusing for her. It was the blood of Amirah Aisyah binti Sulaiman and it was the most confusing of the four blood samples Masako was researching as she has never seen oxygen carrying blood cells like Amirah's even amongst Natsukans and that is counting the several blue neuroi blood cells she had from her blue neuroi core. Amirah's oxygen carriers were massive they were twice the size of a human red blood cell which also mean it was 0.5 times bigger than Natsukan blood cells plus they have a very greyish red to their colour in fact they look more grey than red. Masako was bewildered by she could find a reason for this condition. There was no blood condition that causes them to grow so large unless it was in her genes.

Masako decided to ask her father's help on the matter however Dr Miyafuji couldn't help her as he too couldn't figure out how Amirah could have such large blood cells. He suggested it was from when Amirah was tortured, the Red Neuroi might have injected into the SAS witch however that quickly disproven as when Masako examined her large oxygen carrying blood cells and her human sized ones which she found almost impossible to find, she discovered that there no differences in their make up just like with Shirley's blood which means that Amirah had this type of blood cells from birth. Masako then tried to figure out who shares the same blood type as Amirah however, after going through all the known Natsukan clans but none matched. Masako was about to look into it further when Yoshiko entered her lab but she was not alone as she had the Imperial Family with her.

"Masako, I am sorry to disturb but the Imperial Family has arrived" Yoshiko said at the door.

"It has been two hours already?" Masako asked.

"Actually it has been three hours, we had a delay at the airbase; there was a wing of Britannian English Electric Lightnings that were just about finish landing all its aircraft so the tower told us to wait for them to finish up" Hitachi Mogami, the Crown Prince of Natsuko and husband of Empress Akahana Mikazuki said.

"It was so cool see those planes" Saito Mikazuki, prince of Empress Mikazuki exclaimed, "They look so cool in their silver paint."

"Well that is good to hear, Saito" Masako smiled before she turned to Yuki, "And how are you, Princess Yuki?"

"I am feeling quite well, Masako so no need for the check-up?" Yuki asked.

"Sorry, there is no running from the check-ups, Yuki." Masako smiled, "We need to make sure that you are really healthy."

"Darn it." The princess said.

"Yuki, this is to make sure that you don't have any life threatening diseases" Akahana said.

"Yes mother" Yuki said as she sat in the examination chair. The twelve year old princess first straightened her long silver hair. Masako immediately got to work with checking on Yuki's body. Masako then glanced at her microscope and then remembered about Amirah's blood. She then decides to ask the Empress about it.

"Empress, I have a question" Masako asked.

"What is it major?" Akahana replied.

"Is there any Natsukan clans besides the ones found in Natsuko?" Masako asked.

"Hm…" Akahana pondered as she tried to recall anything about any other Natsukan clans, "Ah yes there is one other clan"

"What is the name of that clan?" Masako asked.

"I can't recall but there is a sword that was passed down from my mother that came from that clan. She said was a gift from the daimyo of that clan just months before we evacuated to here. The clan was believed to be wiped out by Nobunaga's forces" Akahana answered.

"Damn, now I can't be sure" Masako sighed.

"What's the matter?" Akahana asked.

"Well Empress, I am currently looking into blood samples of my comrades and I found out three of them but one of them is a mystery and I tried comparing to other clans' blood samples and none matched" Masako explained.

"Huh, that's strange." Akahana said.

"Wait" Hitachi spoke up, "Akahana, isn't there a small vial of blood inside the hilt of the sword?"

"Oh yes, now I remember, let me take it out first" Akahana said as she pulled the cover of the hilt and pulled out a small vial filled with a red liquid. Masako then looked into the vial and she was surprised that first of all that the blood was still in contact despite the years and secondly because it matches Amirah's blood.

"Wow, looks like I found what clan this sample shares blood with" Masako said, "Empress, what is the name of the clan that gave your mother this sword?"

"I can't remember…" Akahana said before she paused and glanced at the sheath of the sword and noticed an emblem on it which had something written there. It was a word in kanji inside of a circle, "Huh, what do you know, the name of the clan was stamped on the sheath of this sword the entire time."

"What is the name of the clan?" Masako asked.

"The Nagato clan" Akahana said.

"What happened to that clan?" Yuki asked, "I have not heard a clan like that before"

"I am not sure my dear, your grandmother told me about the Nagato clan though I think there are some legends surrounding this clan" Akahana answered.

"What kind of legends, mother?" Saito asked.

"Well it was said that the Nagato clan held off Nobunaga's army to allow the other Natsukans to escape Fuso and they fought to the last man however with Amirah's blood that is not entirely true." Akahana said.

"Well, maybe Amirah got the Nagato blood from another source." Saito asked.

"That can't be the case as I examined the blood and both Amirah's human blood and the Nagato blood in her is of the same age and of the same genetic make-up." Masako disproved.

"Well you could ask Amirah, maybe she knows." Akahana said.

"Yes, though I think it is best we head to Akagi Air Force Base as there is where she is at the moment and it will also allow me to give the results of the blood tests I did on the other girls." Masako said.

"Well, let us go then" Akahana said as she stood up, "Oh, before that, can I have that capsule again? I need it to be able to use this Nagato Sword."

"Why is that?" Masako asked as she handed Akahana the capsule back which she then placed back into the hilt of the sword.

"My mother told me that this sword will only come out of its sheath because she says Nagato swords or as they were called, Kamikazes are magically enchanted so only those with Nagato blood can use it" Akahana said before she, her family and Masako left for Akagi Air Force Base.

 **At the same time, 20 km from Akagi Air Force Base and closing.**

"Your majesty, we will be arriving in Akagi Air Force Base shortly" The pilot of a Blue Neuroi G550 VIP transport plane announced.

"Well, I never thought I would see the predecessors of our people" Alexusa Greenheart, President of the Liwanese Community said.

"Well I for one would never think that we all came from the same people" Rebecca Warspite, Queen of the United Kingdom of Tachanka commented before sipping her cup of wine.

"It makes sense, as we share similar traits and characteristics despite being planets apart" Alina Khatijah, president of the United Federal States of Tigr pointed out after she fixed her glasses.

"You are right when you put it that way" Rebecca nodded in agreement.

"But we still developed into our own unique way" Abernathy, Queen of the Principality of Hivescansdra stated.

"Though I do find it interesting how we have developed cultures and civilizations similar to some Earth's" Amanda Vermilion, Queen of the Kingdom of Sevasta said, "However I am more worried about meeting my daughters again, it has been so long since I left."

"Don't worry, I have a feeling they will accept you" Abernathy said.

"If you say so" Amanda said.

"Attention passengers, this is your pilot speaking, we are about to land at Akagi Air Base shortly, please return to your seats and buckle your seatbelts." The pilot announced. The neuroi leaders and their aides returned to their seats and strapped themselves in. Abernathy looked outside to see a lone Blue Neuroi F-22. She couldn't help but smile as she knew the pilot very well. It was her lover, Lex Phantom who is the commander of the Blue Neuroi Royal Guards Fighter Squadron called "Ghost". Abernathy then looked to the Tigr squadron which was made of a mix Blue Neuroi F-22s and Sevastan Su-33s. This was a common theme for the neurois with purple markings as they didn't produce their own military hardware. The Tigr or colloquially called the Purple Neuroi are a very passive type of neuroi as they mostly focus in the fields of medicine and sciences with little put into defense as they mostly purchase equipment from Hivescansdra and formerly Irvivandra or now Sevasta.

The Tigr came down to Earth at the request of the Blue Neuroi as to help relieve strain on the UNAF which has to divide its forces, one section to act as the occupation force on Zeon and Holstein, another section to occupy L'Hexagone as it re-establish itself and the final section to act as the main force against the Empire of Sadera on Falmarr. This is surprisingly what Tigr or to be officially correct, the United Federal Provinces of Tigr is mainly suited for in terms of its military as it has highly effective and efficient support units which are its engineering, medical, logistics and military police units, its combat units are small but highly professional. Therefore most of Tigr's military has been sent to L'Hexagone to strengthen the Coalition's positions there while UNAF divisions and units can be taken off the line and properly reinforced, restructured and reequipped.

Furthermore Tigr's advanced knowledge of medicine will take a massive burden off the Coalition's medics, doctors and surgeons whom have a lot of wounded soldiers, POWs and civilians to deal with, especially from the L'Hexagone Campaign. Tigr's medical staffs are the best among the neuroi planets.

Abernathy then saw the EF-2000s of the Royal Tachanka Air Force in their yellow livery. Tachanka was another neuroi planet that Abernathy had requested assistance from and they agreed. Tachanka in comparison of the other neuroi planets is the industrial powerhouse as Tachanka has very efficient and very capable manufacturing facilities as they can produce things cheaper and faster at the same quality as those manufactured in the original country. In fact during the Hivescansdran-Irvivandran War, both sides had many of their equipment built in Tachanka as it was much cheaper. This proves useful for the Coalition and especially for the UNAF as this means that they can modernize their forces faster and more effectively plus at a cheaper price. This also relieves some of the strain from the UN member states' industries and resources.

The Royal Tachanka Armed Forces may not be as large as Hivescansdra or Sevasta in most fields however Hivescansdra and Sevasta can't boast of their navy when Tachanka is around as the Royal Tachanka Navy is the largest with over 8800 ships. They also have the most experienced and professional ship crew amongst the Neuroi nations. Tachanka were always the ablest of seaman and they also boast the largest Marine Corps with 25 divisions with another five armoured marine divisions and these divisions are Tachanka's finest soldiers who have a wealth of experience and knowledge. This will be a serious boost to the Coalition's forces especially for the naval forces after the Ragnarok Disaster.

Now the leaders of these neuroi civilizations were going to Akagi Air Base before heading to Akagi City and just in time for a few revelations.

Hangar 1, Akagi Air Base

Inside the hangar, the veteran fliers of the 501st JFW, the 502nd JFW and Taskforce 141 were enjoying some R&R together in the hangar by retelling war stories and cracking jokes. They were joined by some Britannian officers which to any random observer, look like a strange group of officers as there were two male RAF officers, two female RAF officers, a male Royal Navy officer, a female Royal Navy officer, a Royal Marine officer, a male Britannian Army officer and two female Britannian Army officers however they all shared a trait with a certain Royal Air Force witch well one of them indirectly.

"You know if Amirah hadn't clear it up, I would have also been like Alisa to think that Ikaros was the one that saved us all when we were younger" The female RN officer.

"Well you do know how Alisa is, Ameera; I can see why Amirah loves her more" The young Britannian Army witch snickered.

"Hey! That is not true, Alia, I love you all the same" Amirah barked.

"Yeah as if, we all know you have a sweet spot for Alisa" The young RAF officer grinned.

"Oh screw you Amirul!" Amirah growled.

"Make me" Amirul sneered.

"Oh I will!" Amirah barked as she marched towards Amirul however Ikaros steps in to stop them from fighting. All the while the male Britannian Army officer grumbled while Ameera hung her head in annoyance.

"Those two hotheads, they are always at it no matter, the time or place." The Royal Marines officer grumbled as he chewed on a strand of straw.

"Well you can't do much about them Ammar" The young female RAF officer said.

"Can't choose family huh, Alisa" Ammar summed up.

"Yep." Alisa giggled.

"Please stop fighting you two, you two are siblings." Ikaros tried to reason as the two officers glared at each other.

"Fine" The two said as they backed off from each other.

"Okay" The male Britannian Army officer said, "Can Amirul, now return to his story?"

"Oh yeah, now where was I… Ah now I remember, so that neuroi was having the worst day of his life as not only did my squadron was harassing his sorry ass, he was heading towards our frontlines and our flak, needless to say, he was probably happy that we put him down" Amirul recalled.

"Huh Amirul, that reminds me of the time when a lone neuroi tank appeared and before he could do anything, we smothered him in fire" The male Britannian Army officer said.

"Oh I remember that one, Amir" The older of the female Britannian Army officer giggled as she remembered that incident.

"Well I won't be surprised Cecilia as you killed that neuroi by throwing a frying pan at it" Amiruddin chuckled.

"Oh yeah, I never found where that frying pan went," Cecilia giggled. Just then the older male RAF officer and the older of the female RAF officers looked to Nicki Orlovsky and Vera Neckiton who saw their glances and immediately stiffened.

"So you two are the ones to capture my daughter's heart?" The older man asked as he held his cigar.

"Yes Group Captain Hassan" Nicki and Vera said nervously. The man laughed.

"Mr Hassan?" The man questioned with a smile, "Please just call me Sulaiman, Hassan was the name of my father."

"But-" Vera said as the older RAF female officer smiled.

"It is alright dear; you are part of the family now so there is no need to be so formal, also do call me, Rahanah, Jaafar is my father's name" The RAF officer said.

"Okay…" Vera said nervously.

"Hey sis, when I expect nieces and nephews?" The young female Britannian Army officer asked Amirah.

"W-Why would you ask that?" Amirah stuttered as her face become red in embarrassment.

"Wow, never thought the infamous Lady of Knives could be flustered about children." Relius Natsuko said but she noticed the corners of Rahanah's lips curve down but they straightened out immediately after. Just then a pair of black cars rolled up to the entrance of the hangar and this made everyone stopped at whatever they were doing here. Then Relius noticed that they had the emblem of the Imperial Natsukan Household.

"What is the Imperial Household doing here?" Yoshika asked. They watched as the doors opened and they saw the Imperial Family of Natsuko and Masako step out of the second car.

"Sis? Why were you riding with Empress Mikazuki?" Yoshika asked.

"Well, I was planning on heading here after finishing Yuki's check-up however it seems that the Empress also had a reason to come to Akagi Air Base so I rode with them plus this make it easier" Masako said.

"So what do you have for us?" Gundula asked.

"Well for most of the fliers here, all your blood samples were in good condition and showed that you didn't have any problems however there are four girls here with very interesting blood samples." Masako answered. This gained the interest of everyone assembled.

"Well this is going to be interesting." Xaliana said.

"Now, let me start with Charlotte E. Yeager" Masako said.

"Me?" Shirley gasped as she pointed to herself.

"Yes, Shirley, you" Masako said, "Shirley, have you ever noticed that your blood had a greenish tinge to it?"

"No, not really, I thought it was just something in my family as everyone in my family has the same blood colour" Shirley admitted as she scratched the back of her head.

"Well do you want to know why your blood has that greenish tinge?" Masako asked.

"Is it bad?" Shirley asked worriedly.

"No, actually it is something incredible; you are half Liwanese, Shirley." Masako said.

"What?!" Shirley gawked, "I am part Green Neuroi?"

"Half to be exact." Masako corrected.

"I… I need to sit down" Shirley said as she collapsed onto a crate before she stood up, her face filled with realization, "Wait! Now that story makes so much sense now!"

"What story?" Gertrude asked.

"Well, back in 1866 after the civil war, my great granddad, Johnson E. Yeager was betrayed by the mayor of Dodge City Mayor Hawk V. Morgen secretly order his trusty marshal to kill Johnson, however Johnson survived as the bullet missed his heart however my great granddad was taken out to the middle of desert so there was a good chance that he wasn't going to make it. That's when he saw a woman with what he thought at the time green tattoos approaching him, at first he thought he was losing it but when she picked him up he immediately knew that she was real but he passed soon after. After being picked up by the woman, he was taken to Radiator Village or as we now know it as Radiator Spring where he woke up and met the tattooed woman who he found her name was Kaya Titus, soon he met quite the number of other green tattooed people and Native Liberion tribes, they were quite upset because their native lands were taken by force for gold and slivers and he had no idea of Mayor Morgen's betrayal to the tribes and he learn the people with the green tattoos are call Liwanese and they all live in the area around Radiator Village. My great granddad then decides to help the Native tribesmen. My great granddad was a former Union Army Captain so he started training the tribesmen in how use their firearms properly, tactics, formations though at times he adjusted them so they would work best for the tribesmen. It was a hell of a fight especially against a veteran army and although the Federal Government won, it was only because they agreed to the Native Liberion tribes' terms. While all this was happening, Johnson and Kaya became very close and married in 1870 and the rest as they say is history" Shirley told the story of her great grandfather.

"Wow, that's one heck of a story." Frost said.

"So that was Shirley's blood, so who's next?" Ember wondered.

"That explain why the Liwanese felt that you were one of them" Amirah recalled how the Liwanese would look at Shirley in a certain way.

"Well, can Hikari Karibuchi and Takami Karibuchi come up please?" Masako asked before she turned to Empress Akahana, "Also, you may want to hear this empress as well"

"Hm?" Akahana hummed as she cocked her eyebrow in curiosity.

"Hikari and Takami, when I examined your blood, I found something very particular about your blood" Masako said.

"What do you mean?" Takami asked.

"Is there something bad in our blood?" Hikari asked.

"Don't worry, there is nothing bad about your blood however it does have something to do with the Imperial Family of Natsuko." Masako answered. This made the eyes of everyone in the hangar widen in shock and disbelief.

"Hawawawa… How is that possible?" Hikari asked.

"My mother's sister…" Akahana uttered, "So she did survive."

"Who is your mother's sister?" Hitachi asked.

"My mother's sister's name is Ako Mikazuki." Akahana answered.

"Ancestor Ako?" Hikari and Takami said before they looked at each other before they looked back at Masako, "But what does that mean for us?"

"You have Mikazuki blood in you" Masako answered.

"Wow… but how is that possible? I thought all the Natsukans ran from Fuso near the end of the Sengoku Jidai" Sadako asked.

"Well not all of them did, my mother's sister didn't make it to the evacuation of our people." Akahana said.

"Wait, our father told us a story about our ancestors especially how Akahito met his wife Ako" Takami remembered.

"I remember that story too" Hikari said.

"Well, let's hear it then." Waltrud said.

"Well, it began just days after the evacuation of the Natsukans or as my father called it at the time, 'the soaring pillars of light' where the Karibuchi clan attacked a slave trading ring that operated in its domain, and there is where our ancestor Akahito Karibuchi found Ako was unconscious, he decided to take her while unaware of war, he nursed her to health as Ako woke up and was afraid she'll suffer her older sister Mamiko fate who Akahito found was killed by Nobunaga's forces, but Akahito promised that he won't hurt her and promise to protect her and within a few months Akahito and Ako tied the knot and before moving to Sasebo." Takami said.

"Well this time the girl is the rescued not the rescuer" Minna said.

"Takami, wasn't there a bit of the story where Akahito and Ako hear about a clan's sacrifice for the Natsukans?" Hikari asked. Masako noticed the older RAF male officer and the older female RAF officer's eyes widened when they heard that.

"Oh yes, I almost forgot, a few days after rescuing Ako, Akahito learned about a clan called the Nagato clan that was wiped out in their fight against the Nobunaga's army at the day of the Natsukan evacuation." Takami said. "They heard it from a mysterious man that asked if he and his band of travellers could stay for the night."

"Did the man ever say where they were heading?" Sulaiman asked suddenly. This surprised the girls of the 501st especially Amirah.

"Ayah?" Amirah asked, surprised by her father's sudden question.

"We don't really know, all he said when Akahito asked was they were heading south. We assumed Satsuma, Osumi or Okinawa." Takami asked.

"Okay…" Sulaiman said before he held his chin, "I wonder…"

"Are you thinking that they might be…?" Rahanah asked.

"It could be but until we learn more, we can't be sure" Sulaiman said.

"What are you talking about, Ayah?" Amiruddin asked.

"Oh nothing important at the moment, anak-anak" Sulaiman said, "Let's hear what this doctor has to say first, and then I will say, okay?"

"Okay" Amiruddin and Amirah said before they glanced to Amirul and the Royal Navy witch whom shrugged.

"Right, last but definitely not least, Amirah" Masako said.

"Eh? Me?" Amirah blinked in surprise.

"Yes you, Amirah, did you know that your blood has less human blood in then Yoshika?" Masako asked.

"What?" Amirah gasped, "What do you mean by that?"

"Well you probably know that you have some blue neuroi blood in you" Masako said.

"Yeah that's right, Aisyah told me that now 15 per cent of my blood is now blue neuroi blood though she never said anything else about my blood, although she did always looked puzzled every time she looks at my blood" Amirah said before Aisyah stepped out of Amirah.

"That's because I couldn't figure why your blood is so abnormal and because my pride as a medic won't let me, I have to try and figure out why your blood is so different." Aisyah pouted.

"W-What do you mean by different?" Amirah was becoming ever so nervous.

"Well, if you let me continue, I might be able to shed some light on this matter." Masako said.

"Please do, Amirah's blood well 80 per cent of it is a mystery to me." Aisyah said.

"Well that is because that 80 per cent is actually Natsukan blood, Aisyah." Masako said.

"But Masako, that can't be, Amirah's blood doesn't look like any Natsukan blood I have seen." Aisyah pointed out.

"Well that because it belongs to a clan that was supposedly wiped out during the Evacuation of the Natsukans." Masako said.

"What do you mean, supposedly?" Minna asked. Before anyone could say anything, they heard the sounds of a plane landing. Everyone turned and saw it was a Blue Neuroi VIP transport plane. They watched as the plane as it taxied off the runway and right in front of Hangar 1.

"Now who could this be?" Soap asked.

"Not a clue, Soap." Price asked. The assembled soldiers and officers just watched as the jet's engines powered down and the door on the side opened up and lowered to become stairs and soon one of the occupants came out and this one immediately grabbed the attention of Amirah and his family.

"Wait… Is that?" Amirul muttered.

"Masyallah, is she the one?" Amiruddin gasped as his cigarette fell out of his mouth.

"My, what a gathering we have here" The first one said, "And hello again Amirah."

"Hello again Abernathy, it is good to see you again" Amirah greeted before she smiled, "And you probably remember my family, don't you?"

"Oh how could I forget? We did meet so long ago" Abernathy smiled.

"Wait?! You know her?!" The male Royal Navy officer blurted.

"Yes Aiman, I do know her," Amirah smiled as she turned to her family, "Ayah, Umi, adik-beradik, this is Relius Abernathy, she is the neuroi that saved us all those years ago."

"Wait, you are telling me the queen of the Blue Neuroi is the very same neuroi that saved us from a Red Neuroi attack all those years ago?" Amiruddin asked.

"Yes, I was the one." Abernathy answered.

"Well I be damned." Amiruddin said, "Well you have my gratitude then."

"So after all these years, we finally find out who saved us 19 years ago… Thank you for saving us" Sulaiman said.

"You are welcome" Abernathy replied. Alisa then walked up to Abernathy and looked at her.

"Yes, what can I do for you?" Abernathy asked, her smile unwavering.

"Can I hug you?" Alisa asked.

"Why of course, you can" Abernathy replied. Alisa immediately wrapped her arms around Abernathy's waist and hugged her. Her head was buried in Abernathy's chest.

"Hmm…" Alisa purred, "You feel so warm…"

"Why thank you" Abernathy said as she hugged Alisa back, "You are quite warm yourself"

"Thank you for saving me and my family" Alisa thanked.

"Oh I was just lucky to be in the area." Abernathy smiled before she looked up and looked at Ember and Blaze specifically.

"My, how you two look like your mother. Ember and Blaze" Abernathy said.

"Thanks… I guess" Ember awkwardly scratched her head.

"Yeah what my sister said" Blaze said.

"Well why don't we have a comparison, shall we?" Abernathy said, "You now come out, Amanda"

"Amanda…" Blaze said.

"It can't be… OH MY GOD! MOM?!" Ember gasped as she watched as her thought to be dead mother climb out of the plane.

"Ember, Blaze… I am back" Amanda said nervously. The next thing anyone knew was Amanda was on the ground with Ember and Blaze piling on top of her.

"Mom! I thought you were gone for good!" Ember cried.

"I am sorry for leaving you all alone, girls but it was for your safety" Amanda said.

"What? What do you mean, mom?" Blaze asked.

"Why don't you ask your friend who smokes a pipe" Amanda said.

"Smokes a pipe…" Ember repeated as the Vermilion sisters looked at each other.

"Amirah?!" The two shouted as they connected the dots, "You knew?"

"I actually helped your mother disappeared," Amirah said.

"Why did you do that?" Ember barked.

"Calm down Ember, Amirah has her reason to helping me disappear" Amanda said.

"Why is that?" Blaze asked.

"Well you see, Amanda here is a Red Neuroi or was to be correct seeing how she is now a Sevastan." Amirah said.

"Wait that means that Blaze and I had cores in us ever since" Ember said.

"You were born; Ember but your father and I never told you given the situation at the time with Irvivandra being hostile to humanity." Amanda said.

"Wait dad always said that you were a witch that he fell in love in the trenches in the First Neuroi War" Blaze said.

"Well it is kinda true. I was actually part of an elite reconnaissance regiment and I was in No Man's land on a mission to recon the Liberion trenches. That is where I met your father when he was a young marine who was wounded from an earlier battle that day. When I first saw him, I was going to kill him" Amanda frowned before she smiled softly, "But something happened that night that I to this day never will forget. Your father watched in fear as I rose to strike him with my bayonet but then he then cracked a smile and said…

 **Flashback**

 **Western Front**

 **1918**

Amanda or at the time Xexius was kneeling over the young Liberion Marine with her bayonet in hand, ready to strike the marine and just as she was about to strike, she watched the marine began to smile.

"Damn, never thought my end would be at a beauty like you" The marine smiled.

"What did you call me?" Xexius asked.

"Beautiful, why never been called that before?" The marine asked.

"Never, no one has ever called me that before" Xexius said.

"Well then, thanks for letting me to have the honour of calling you that because you sure a beautiful one" The marine smiled.

Xexius was completely speechless as never in her existence has anyone ever complimented her. Now she was feeling something she never felt before, love.

 **End of Flashback**

"Then I put the knife down and instead of trying to kill him, I began saving his life. We stayed in no man's land as your father's leg wound won't allow him to walk and in that time, we fell more and more in love. It was also where I made one of my biggest decisions and one I never regret, I took off my red neuroi uniform and took a dead witch's uniform and I changed my name from Xexius to Amanda, we then decided to head back to Liberion lines but as we were heading west, the Liberion Marines moved east and they found us and took us to the rear. By this time, I had learned to make my skin look like a human's skin so it was easy to fool the soldiers. And after the war, we got married; your father left active service but remained as a reserve marine while he became a mechanic. Then a few years later you were born Ember, then Blaze came four years later but then came 1939 and Irvivandra decided it was payback for their failure 20 years ago. I was worried at first as I feared for your lives. Then in 1941, your father was called up back into service and at the same time I was approached by the Red Neuroi Royalist Movement but I refused to take part. Then when your father died, then with both of you uncovering your powers, I began to think to join the Red Neuroi Royalist Movement, that's when Amirah comes into the picture" Amanda told her story before she gestured to Amirah.

"Now, this is where I come in," Amirah began as she held her pipe, "I went to Liberion in 1942 for the sole purpose of getting your mother out of harm's way and just in the nick of time too as just I arrived, a rogue Liberion colonel was trying to use your mother to jumpstart the Warlock Project. After that I suggested to your mother to "die" but then she suggested the brilliant idea of her dying in a neuroi attack on London while working as a nurse helping the war effort so when the neuroi "attacked" which by the way were drones so don't worry, you didn't kill any friendly neuroi. I staged an attack on the hospital where Amanda was working and in the confusion I took her out of Britannia and with the Red Neuroi Royalist Movement where she helped the movement until they were able to take Irvivandra down and establish the Kingdom of Sevasta."

"So are you an officer in the Sevastan military?" Ember asked her mother who became flustered.

"Oh you don't know how wrong you are, Ember" Amirah smiled.

"What is she the queen or something?" Blaze asked.

"Yeah… about that," Amanda nervously giggled, "Let's just say we are nobility"

"Wait… you are the queen?!" Ember and Blaze yelled. This was a shocker for everyone except for Taskforce 141 and the Imperial Family of Natsuko

"Queen Matriarch to be correct, young princesses" Said a voice and everyone turned to the source to see a Yellow Neuroi standing next to Abernathy. While next to her were a Purple Neuroi and a Liwanese.

"And who are you?" Blaze asked.

"My dear, I am Queen Rebecca Warspite, queen of the United Kingdom of Tachanka or colloquially called the Yellow Neuroi," Rebecca smiled.

"I am Alina Khatijah, president of the United Federal States of Tigr or the Purple Neuroi as some of you might refers my people by" Alina said.

"Well, looks like I am last, oh well, my name is Alexusa Greenheart, president of the Liwanese Community of Liberion." Alexusa bowed.

"So you are the leaders of the new neurois that have joined the coalition," Amirah bowed politely, "Well it is a pleasure to meet you."

"And it is a pleasure to meet the famed Lady of Knives, your reputation precedes you." Rebecca said, "But now I am interested to hear what this young doctor has to say about your blood"

"Yes, I am very keen on hearing as well" Alina said eagerly, "So if you may, doctor, please do continue"

"Same here" Alexusa said, "I want to hear as well."

"Wait how did you hear?" Aisyah asked.

"Simple, I was listening through the radio in Akahana's car" Abernathy answered, "Which she turned on just for this purpose, might I add."

"H-Hai," Masako said nervously, "A-As I was saying, after searching I found out well thanks to a sword Empress Mikazuki carries with her, it had a capsule that hold blood of a clan long forgotten…"

"The Nagato clan" Sulaiman and Rahanah said.

"Yes, exactly…" Masako said, "How did you know?"

"That's simple, we are Amirah's parents and we are part Nagato" Sulaiman said.

"So that means the Nagato clan was not wiped out." Akahana said.

"Wait, you are Amirah's parents?" Masako asked.

"Yes, I am Group Captain Sulaiman bin Hassan of the Britannian RAF" Sulaiman said.

"And I am his wife, Wing Commander Rahanah binti Mat Jaafar also of the Britannian RAF" Rahanah added.

"Is there any more relatives of Amirah here?" Hitachi asked.

"Why yes," Amiruddin said, "I am General Amiruddin Arif bin Sulaiman of the Britannian Army."

"Oh might as well, I am Squadron Leader Amirul Ashram bin Sulaiman of the Britannian RAF and the SAS" Amirul smiled.

"Commodore Ameera Aina binti Sulaiman of the Britannian Royal Navy and before you ask, the A in my first name is silent" Ameera as she wiped her monocle.

"Oi Ammar, your turn" Alisa poked Ammar.

"Oh? Sorry, I was thinking of something, my name is Captain Ammar Akmal bin Sulaiman of the Royal Marines" Ammar stated.

"Sorry about my twin brother, he can be in his own world at times, anyway my name is Alisa Aurora binti Sulaiman, flight lieutenant of the RAF" Alisa apologized.

"Now it's my turn, I am Captain Aiman Aykal bin Sulaiman of the Britannian Royal Navy." Aiman smiled.

"Last as always *Sighs* what to do when you are the youngest? My name is Major Alia Sara binti Sulaiman of the Britannian Army" Alia said.

"Wow that's a big family you have there, Amirah" Shirley whistled.

"Amirah, you have eight siblings but why do you, Amiruddin, Amirul and Ameera all look very similar?" Shizuka asked. The four looked at each other and smiled.

"That" Amiruddin said.

"Is" Amirah continued,

"Very" Ameera added,

"Easy." Amirul added,

"We're quadruplets!" The four announced.

"Wow, that's just… wow" Gertrude said.

"So that means Christine, Christiane and I are not the only ones in the 501st with identical siblings" Erica concluded.

"Exactly" The Sulaiman quadruplet nodded.

"Okay that's scary good," Christine said.

"Thanks." The four replied.

"How do you do that?" Nipa asked.

"Practice" Amirah said.

"A lot of practice" Ameera said as she adjusted her monocle.

"So back to the Nagato clan, Group Captain Sulaiman, you said that you and your wife are descendants of the Nagato clan, correct?" Akahana asked.

"That is correct." Sulaiman answered.

"Then what about the legend of the clan and their sacrifice to allow the Natsukans to escape into space and Soethea?" Alexusa asked.

"That is still true, however only mostly," Sulaiman answered, "But first, for those who are curious, Nagatos are were the most powerful of the Natsukan people who lived in Fuso, they were practically super human; they were stronger, faster and have more endurance than even normal Natsukans let alone the Fusoans which made them most sort out by Fusoan warlords to fill their ranks. They were also fast to learn new things a pace that was astonishing. They were also masters at sword crafting and fire arms production. In fact, unlike most Natsukans who saw little value in firearms, Nagatos loved them to bits to the point every Nagato samurai was armed with not only his katana but also a matchlock rifle and a matchlock pistol. Plus the Nagatos were famous for witches that had more than one type of magic ability which were more powerful than even other Natsukan witches. Furthermore, they were quite resilient to hits and have vicious fighting spirit and will while being fiercely loyal, plus it is rumoured that they were wild in bed and Nagatos always seems to have large families."

"Well that explains why you could take all that crazy training I threw at you, Amirah" Relius Natsuko said.

"It still hurt though." Amirah said as she unconsciously rubbed her ass from remembering the pain.

"Now as I was saying," Sulaiman said, regaining everyone's attention, "Now the Nagatos knew that Nobunaga was out to getting rid of Natsukans from Fuso and had agreed to with the other Natsukan clans to evacuate however the Nagato clan then volunteered to hold off Nobunaga's army as long possible so buy time for them to escape. However the Nagato clan leaders were well aware of the distrust the other Natsukan clans had against them even the main Natsuko clan and the Mikazuki clan so it was decided five days before the Battle of Honnō-ji Shrine, two Nagato clan families would flee south in order to preserve the Nagato clan. The Daimyo of the Nagato clan, the last one, Hikashi Nagato decided to volunteer two of his oldest children, Takuya Nagato and Hinata Nagato and their families. They at first refused but after thinking it through, they agreed. So when the day came, Takuya and Hinata and their families left the Nagato settlement after they destroyed the only way to said settlement and headed south and on the way stopped at the Karibuchi clan's domain before heading even farther south until they ended up in the Malay Archipelago where they finally settled. Their children married with the locals until my wife who is a descendant of Takuya Nagato and I, a descendant of Hinata Nagato married each other." Sulaiman said.

"And to return to the Nagato clan's stand at Honnō-ji, I can assure that all 580 remaining members of the clan did fight to the very end. Here is where the Nagato clan unveiled their newest and deadly weapon, the flintlock musket. See the Nagato clan were a very crafty and very ingenious people and they took the matchlock rifles and began experimenting. It didn't take long for them to create the flintlock musket. The Nagato clan were also the first to come up with the concept of mounted rifles and the Nagato clan put them to good effect in the stand against Nobunaga Army that was 5000 men strong. And it was a fight that would make King Leonidas proud" Rahanah said.

"Wow that's one incredible story." Alina said.

"Ayah, Umi, how come is that we are only knowing about this now?" Amiruddin asked.

"Well that is because when both your grandfathers died within a month of each other, we were so distraught and sad that we completely forgot and it was only thanks to…" Sulaiman said as he tried to figure out Masako's name.

"Masako Miyafuji, sir" Masako said.

"Thank you Masako, thanks to you, you have brought light to the Nagato clan." Sulaiman said.

"I was just lucky to have noticed that Amirah's blood was special" Masako said.

"Well looks like luck has been on your side." Amirah smiled.

"Can I come of the car now, mother?" Yuki asked.

"Of course, dear." Akahana said and soon more people came out. First was Akahana's husband, Hitachi Mogami stepped out; then followed by Yuki Mikazuki and finally Saito Mikazuki.

"Everyone, this is my husband, Crown Prince Hitachi Mogami, my daughter Yuki Mikazuki and my son Saito Mikazuki."

"Greetings everyone" Yuki said as she bowed in a courteous managed however the next thing she knows, she was being dotted by Amirah.

"AW! SHE IS SO CUTE!" Amirah squealed as she hugged the poor hapless young girl. This was something no one in the 501st, the 502nd or even Taskforce 141 they never thought they would see from the Lady of Knives.

"Hey, let me hold her too!" Ameera said as she looked over Amirah's shoulder.

"Oh she reminds when you all her age" Rahanah smiled as she stood next to Amirah.

"I want to be next to hold her" Alisa said as she stood in front of Amirah

"She is like a life-sized doll" Alia commented from Amirah's other side.

"What is going on?" Akahana asked.

"Oh yeah… I forgot Nagato women are also known to love cute things." Sulaiman chuckled nervously, "I am terribly sorry, Empress"

"Wow, never thought I would see Amirah like that." Mio said.

"Wow she is worse than you Gertrude." Erica said.

"Hey!" Gertrude barked, "I am not that bad."

"Oh look, it's Chris" Hanna said.

"Where?" Gertrude asked as she turned to look for her sister, "Scheiße…"

"Not that bad, huh?" Erica giggled along with Hanna.

"Let go!" Yuki demanded but Amirah wasn't listening so she decided to use her special ability which was to teleport out of Amirah's grasp.

"Huh?" Amirah said as she found hugging herself, "How did she get out.

"That's Yuki's magic ability," Masako said, "She can teleport herself from one place to another."

Suddenly the base' air raid began blaring and this got everyone's attention.

"What is that?" Sulaiman asked, "Is it an air raid?"

"It can't be air raid; there is no one that can bomb Natsuko let alone Akiko Island without getting through Kiseki and Satsuma Islands." Masako countered.

"Whatever it is, it sounds like it coming from the runway." Akahana said as she pulled out her katana.

"Well it sounds like somebody chose a bad day to attack Akagi Air Base." Amirah said as she pulled out her sabre.

"Well it has been a while since I fought in actual combat." Rebecca said as she summoned a war hammer and as a suit of armour formed on her, "I would like to see I still give a good thrashing."

"I have the same thought actually" Amanda said as she summoned two swords, she too clad in armour, "I kinda missed actual fighting."

"Well if you three are taking part, might as well, I join in too" Alina said as she materialized a bow and a quiver of arrows.

"Ah what the hell, the more the merrier they always say" Alexusa said as she materialized a tomahawk and a dagger.

"Hey don't forget me," Abernathy smiled as she summoned a broadsword, "I let me contribute to this fight as well."

"Well then," Akahana said as she stood in line with the other neuroi leaders, "Let's see what's causing trouble.

 **Main Runway, Akagi Air Base**

The six neuroi leaders soon were on the runway and could see what was causing the panic. It was four men in suits of armour and they were attacking the parked planes and vehicles

"Ha-ha-ha, look at these cowards run in fear" The lead man laughed as the base personnel around him and his fellow men in armour run in fear and shock.

"So is this it? This is what came to attack Akagi Air Base?" Akahana questioned.

"This is a disappointment" Rebecca said.

"How dare you say that of me? I am General Gimlet of the Imperial Saderan Army and you will all fall at my hands and maybe if you are lucky serve as Emperor Zorzal's wives.

"Wives? I think not" Alina said, "I prefer my freedom thank you very much."

"Wait, that's Warlock armour! Where did you get that?" Amanda barked.

"Well since you so kindly asked, I was given this armour by a fine man by the name called Maloney, he said this armour will defeat any wretched witch with ease.

"That bastard again" Amanda swore.

"You know him?" Alexusa asked.

"Yes, the bastard wants to remove witches from the battlefield all because he felt women shouldn't be on the battlefield.

"What a sexist misogynistic bastard" Rebecca said in disgust.

"Yeah, you got that right" Abernathy said.

"You bitches! You dare ignore me?!" Gimlet barked in anger, "Everyone fire at them!"

"Not on your watch pig, AEGIS!" Akahana shouted as she activated her most powerful shield.

"Thanks for the shield, Mikazuki" Rebecca said, "Now let's show them a real fight"

The other five neuroi leaders soon closed the distance and attacked the four armour clad men. It was a short fight as the neuroi leaders made quick work of the attackers of the four only Gimlet remains but he is all but dead. All the while the 501st, 502nd and Taskforce 141 watched.

"How…? We were invincible" Gimlet asked in defiance.

"Nothing is invincible" Akahana said. Then clapping was heard and the six neuroi leaders turned to see Amirah approaching whilst clapping.

"That was a bloody good show" Amirah said, "Now if you may excuse me, looks like I have someone to interrogate"

"Heh, do your worst" Gimlet still defiant though that quickly vanished as Amirah's grin only grew.

"Oh don't worry, I will do my worst but this time I think I will have Amirul's help, he's a good interrogator." Amirah said.

Just then UNAF and Natsukan troops arrived only to find the battle is already over.

"You are a little late boys, the fight is over." Alexusa smiled.

The rest of the day was surprisingly calm after that. After stopping at a store to buy some food and inadvertently helped the store owners, former Paramarine Captain Abraham Jedediah "Abe" Simpson II and his wife Kumiko Himawari find names for their still unborn children. They had tea at Miyafuji's clinic after which Masako fixed Gundula's back allowing her to be a more active witch. Then the girls had a football match where the UNAF and the Natsukans faced off. It was a bit confusing at first especially for Yoshika and Amirah but it was decided that Amirah joins the UNAF side and Yoshika the Natsukan side. It ended with a Natsukan victory of two to one thanks to Masako's excellent goalkeeping skills. Abernathy also made changes to Amirah's core to improve it as well make sure it was working properly. It was then that Alexusa also told of how Liwanese help Liberion in their history, from arming during their times of war to secretly upgrading their equipment and machinery to be better and more effective and efficient.

Later that day, Relius Natsuko asked for Amirah and her siblings to come to her dojo where she had eight Nagato Kamikaze swords which were given to her family by the late Nagato Daimyo. She decided to give these swords to Amirah and her siblings. Amirah got the sword called Kamikaze Kaitun; Amiruddin got the Yamashirokaze; Amirul, the Nagatokaze; Ameera, the Musashikaze; Ammar, the Yukinamikaze; Alisa the Tenryukaze; Aiman, the Kaminarikaze and Alia gets the Hyugakaze.

In the following days, more artefacts related to the Nagato clan were discovered such several examples of Nagato Flintlock Muskets were found which include in the Imperial Fusoan collection. The Nagato settlement was also discovered on the northern coast of the Nagato Province which used to be connected by a bridge before it was destroyed by Takuya and Hinata Nagato. Then came more artefacts from the most unexpected of places, the Imperial War Museum and the Britannian Museum, they were scrolls that Amirah's grandfathers had on hand when they died in the First Neuroi War. Amirah politely asks for the scrolls and the two museums agreed and she did what Britannian historians tried to do for twenty years, open the scrolls and it reveals the untold story of the heroic fight of the Nagato clan one that is on par with Akiko Natsuko's defense of the gate to the very end as the entire Nagato clan bar two families, which was 580 strong including female and children fighters fought and held a perimeter around the gate to buy time for the other Natsukan clans to evacuate and the Nagato faced all of Oda Nobunaga's available army of 5000. This was a fight the Nagato clan knew they weren't going to walk away from but they fought anyway so the other Natsukan clans could make their escape. The Nagato fighters fought for three hours buying much needed time. It was safe to say that none of the fighters survived but they killed 1000 Fusoan soldiers, a fifth of Oda's forces.


	44. Chapter 43

**First and foremost, I would like to apologize for the long wait but I have been inundated with University work and mid-semester exams that I wasn't really able to take time to write. Also I also was having several instances of writers' block and couldn't write much. However thank you so much for reading this story which I will admit could do with some improvements. Well hopefully you will enjoy this last chapter. Not sure if I will do a epilogue chapter.**

 **Chapter 43: The very heart of the beast.**

 **1949**

 **September**

 **Falmarr**

 **45 km from Sadera, the capital of the Saderan Empire**

Four years, it has been exactly four years since the war between the Coalition and the Saderan Empire and her allies. Much has happened in those four years, from the creation of nations to destruction of empires. Many things were learned, some bitter while others are sweet. However as with all things in both Earth and Soethea, the Coalition's campaign against Sadera has to come to an end.

In the past six months as the Coalition prepared for the final offensive, the Coalition forces uncovered something they found rather infuriating. The appearance of the Berlin Gate and all subsequence gates were not completely by accident. During a trip to the city of Old Bellnahgo by the Armoured Recon Unit Three as well some members of Taskforce 141 whom consisted of Amirah, Vera, Orlovsky, Price, Soap, Roach, Nikolai, Sandman, Frost, Grinch, Truck, Ruby, Yang, Weiss, Blake, Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha and Ren all because Rory requested Amirah to join in the trip. This sounded alarm bells in the heads of the members of Taskforce 141 and they sent a sizable detachment to make sure nothing funny happened. Amirah's mother and father also had some of their fliers on standby, ready to support their daughter if anything happened. Minna as well had the 501st on standby as well; in fact, the 501st was just outside the city. The reason for the trip to Old Bellnahgo; to go to the Temple of Hardy, the Goddess of the Underworld and the Ruler of Hell to meet with said goddess so that Yao can declare her change in beliefs from Hardy to Rory and that Rory can tell Hardy to stop chasing her. It was safe to say the trip was an eye opener.

 **FLASHBACK**

 **1949**

 **6th June**

 **Old Bellnahgo, Temple of Hardy**

"So why did you want Amirah to come along as well?" Itami asked Rory as he, Lelei, Arpeggio, Tuka, Yao, Amirah, Vera, Orlovsky, Price, Soap, Nikolai, Sandman, Frost, Grinch and Truck made their way to the Altar deep in the bowels of the temple. The rest of the group had to stay on the surface.

"Well Gisselle informed me that Hardy would like to see the lady that had sent many terrified souls to her realm." Rory said.

"Wait, you and Gisselle are now on talking terms?" Itami asked.

"Well it seems she has someone else on her mind nowadays." Rory answered, "I think her name is New Jerry?"

"New Jersey?" Itami gawked before he heard something fizz. He turned around to see Amirah opening a bottle of coke.

"Amirah? Are you alright? This is your third bottle since we arrived here." Orlovsky asked worriedly.

"I am fine guys, I am just nervous as hell" Amirah said.

"Well usually I would make a joke but given the situation, I can see why" Price said. They soon arrived at the altar where the chief priest of temple stood up.

"Visitors, Hardy will now descend here!" The Chief Priest declared, "Show your respect!"

The party watched as a light came from the tall ceiling in front of them.

"Wow…" Nikolai uttered.

"Hmm?" Itami and the other UNAF officers noticed the Soetheans got down to their knees. They looked among themselves and nodded before they all bowed or kneeled down in respect but as their curiosity got the better of them and they looked up to see a ghostly figure descend.

"So this is the goddess?" Nikolai uttered.

"It seems to be the case, Nikolai" Price said, "But why does she look so similar?"

"Wait, Rory had said that gods can take on any appearance they want. So she's basically a shape shifter like the neuroi only she can be anything she wants." Itami thought as he evaluated the ghostly image however four people were having very different thoughts.

"She looks like Amirah/me!" Vera, Orlovsky, Aisyah and Amirah gasped in their mind.

The apparition looked puzzled at Itami before she went to Rory and appeared to be talking her.

"Um… what did she just say?" Itami asked.

"It's not shape shifting." Rory said.

"Oh I am sorry" Itami was quick to apologize before realizing one small thing, "Wait! Is she reading my mind?!"

"Yes" Rory said as the apparition nodded, "And she also says that her appearance is so because she feels it make it easier to relate to you, Amirah."

"It is not working; it is more unnerving is more like it." Amirah answered bluntly. Itami and the UNAF soldiers besides Vera, Orlovsky and Aisyah compared Amirah and the apparition and were surprised by the uncanny resemblance.

"Seriously?" Itami muttered, "I better be careful no think anything weird… though it might be too late"

The apparition seems to be laughing at the reactions of the UNAF soldiers. She continued to talk however none could hear as Rory didn't seem keen on being the medium. Hardy then looked around. The UNAF members noticed the escorting priests seem very eager as Hardy looked around.

"What is going on?" Sandman asked.

"They are offering their bodies for her use." Rory answered.

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" Truck asked.

"It means she will borrow their body to talk to us" Grinch said.

"So like mediums?" Itami said.

"It is regarded as an honour for your chief god to descend into your body." Rory said, "It's just that if something as great as a god enters your body, your mind will be destroyed. Yet priests who can endure it can rise up the ranks"

"Damn, that's one hell of a price to pay for that kind of honour." Soap said.

"Da, it sounds like it a one use in most cases" Nikolai said.

"Can you become a god?" Itami asked.

"That depends on the person, however it rarely happens." Rory answered.

"Looks like it doesn't sound as great as it is said to be." Itami mused. Amirah on the other hand watched as Hardy looked over everyone.

"Now that you mentioned it, nothing happens at all, good or otherwise." Rory said before adding softly, "Aside from meeting you lot."

"What does she mean by that?" Amirah whispered.

"But for those who live just for the faith, it's incredibly valuable…" Rory said before she paused as she watched Hardy paused at Lelei before she turned to Amirah as her eyes widened and her lips curved into a smile.

"Wait!" Amirah barked as she had a bad feeling about that smile.

"HARDY, STOP!" Rory called out but it was too late. Hardy and Amirah's foreheads touched.

"AAHH!" Amirah screamed in pain as she felt to the ground.

"AMIRAH!" Vera and Orlovsky shouted as they raced to Amirah's side.

"Oh no…" Rory gasped.

"No way…" Itami gawked.

"Mistress!" Price shouted as he, Soap and Sandman raced to their commander. Amirah lay motionless on the ground as Vera and Orlovsky tried to wake her up. Tuka, Lelei, Yao also came to Amirah's side to see if they can help but nothing.

"Oui! What just happened?!" Price barked as he pointed straight at Rory who stood there stunned.

"Ah!" Tuka yelped as Amirah glowed.

"What is going on?" Vera demanded as Amirah soon rose up, "Amirah?"

"You have done well to travel so far to here" Amirah said, "I am Hardy."

Everyone looked as Amirah for the most part looked the same except for the right side of her head as her right eye was yellow and so was her hair. However the left side of Amirah's head had blue lines crisscrossing her skin.

"Wait? What? Get out of my wife's body!" Orlovsky snapped.

"Hey!" Amirah said again, "Get out my body!"

"What are you saying?" A priestess said, "Don't you know it is an honour to be used as a medium?"

"I don't care! She is invading my privacy!" Amirah barked.

"My, what a strong will, I never seen someone be able to still retain some control of their body. Congratulations" Hardy said.

"Will you leave now?" Amirah asked.

"Sorry… I have much more to say, I am afraid" Hardy said as she stood up and grabbed Itami's hand much to the annoyance of Vera, Orlovsky and Amirah. "Now then, let's go."

"Huh? Where?" Itami asked nervously as he felt the glares from Amirah's spouses, "Also I suggest you not hang on to me."

"Hm? Why is that?" Hardy asked.

"Because you are in our wife's body" Vera and Orlovsky said a low tone.

"This is just bizarre." Price said.

"I agree with you on that, old man" Soap said.

"Jesus; never thought I would see the day this thing would happen." Sandman said.

"Oh so you are this lady's spouses?" Hardy asked.

"Yes." Vera and Orlovsky said bluntly.

"Where are we going?" Lelei asked.

"Hm…" Hardy pondered, "First would be sating my appetite, I suppose."

"Hey Hardy, ain't it too early for dinner?" Amirah questioned.

"Sorry but if you don't come, it will be worse for you" Hardy snickered.

"Oh you bitch" Amirah groaned, "Fine but I swear if I gain weight even by a little, I will burn this place down."

"She wouldn't…" A priestess gasped.

"She's bluffing right?" Another asked but she got only silence.

The group remerged to the surface and their first stop was a restaurant where Hardy ate enough for a table of ten. Vera and Orlovsky glared at Hardy as she ate as they were worried for Amirah's wellbeing.

"Um… c-can't you be more considerate of Amirah?" Tuka nervously asked, "Please?"

"Aah…" Hardy sighed in relief as she put her fork down, "There is nothing to do when you are a god, as you simply fulfil your duties in the endless flow of time; you grow increasingly numb to the point of forgetting all feelings."

"Yet you still found time for love" Amirah stated.

"So… That's why you are eating?" Tuka asked, ignoring Amirah's comment.

"Indeed" Hardy answered, "Wouldn't a spirit like yourself understand? After thousands of years, elves lives end when they grow tired of everything and choose to become seeds of a great tree, do they not?"

"…" Tuka remained silent as she knew Hardy was right.

"So will you return Amirah once you are done filling your face?" Orlovsky asked though it sounded more like a demand.

"Only after I have my fun." Hardy grinned, "Which will be after my wish has been granted and she will be in full control once more."

"You…" Orlovsky shook his fist before Vera held his shoulder.

"Rory, become my wife." Hardy requested, "Let's melt together and have fun for all eternity."

"I refuse." Rory poignantly refused, "I have no time for that."

"Does that have something to do with this man?" Hardy asked as she moved towards Itami though it seems that Amirah was doing something as every step was a struggle.

"Please be so stiff." Hardy pouted, "Do you not care for this body's owner?"

"HEY!" Vera and Orlovsky barked as they stood up before Rory stepped in and stuck her halberd between Hardy and Itami.

"Cease that!" Rory declared, "Before you upset me."

"For a demigod," Hardy glanced up to Rory, "You certainly lack manners."

"This has nothing to do with being a god. You are the one lacking manners here!" Rory retorted, "Hurry up and get out Amirah's body.

"I agree with Rory, I am married for fuck sakes!" Amirah growled.

"No." Hardy replied, "I had no other option because of how weak the other vessels there were. I haven't had a flesh body in quite some time, so let me use this."

"Who would listen to you?" Rory said, "Itami and Amirah do not belong to you"

"How cute, are you jealous?" Hardy asked, "Those who are not destined for each other can't lead to happiness, as expected of one aiming to be a god of love."

Hardy tries to woo Rory again and fails again before she tries for Tuka then Yao both in failure. Though Yao almost attacked Hardy when she began talking of how Yao's attempt to make her feel remorse has not succeeded. Itami had to tackle Yao down while Price, Soap, Sandman, Truck and Grinch had to hold Vera and Orlovsky down to stop them from attacking Yao. After things calmed down, Hardy found it rather annoying that Amirah was able to fight back and had decided to try and pacify her however things will not go her way not by a mile.

 **In Amirah's mindscape**

"You are really a stubborn warrior" Hardy said as she stood in front of Amirah who was in a fighting stance with Aisyah by her side.

"Well as you seen what I went through so yeah I am a very stubborn person" Amirah replied.

"Then, I suppose you don't mind Tanya suffering for your resistance to my lease on your body" Hardy stated.

"You bitch! She has nothing to do with this! Let her be!" Amirah barked, "She did nothing wrong!"

"She may did nothing wrong but it is you who did something wrong" Hardy grinned.

"What are you saying?" Amirah asked.

"Can't you see that you killed a girl that still could have lived to the fullest of her life?" Hardy questioned as an apparition of Tanya appeared next to her. She looked whole and she had a small smile on her face.

"What kind of life can she have?!" Amirah barked.

"But everyone has the right to live no?" Hardy asked.

"Oh that is just pathetic coming from you of all people." Amirah hissed.

"Yet you are cowering behind your fellow… puppet" Hardy said.

"What did you just call me?!" Aisyah barked.

"A puppet, isn't it true? You, and those other neurois have no souls so that means you are not living people' but merely animated puppets" Hardy said, "And I dislike for those which try to create artificial lives or artificial."

"Artificial?! Bitch, just because I don't have soul doesn't make me a puppet!" Aisyah barked. "And just because someone has a soul doesn't make them human! I have seen those with souls act like animals."

"Still doesn't change the fact that you killed your own comrade." Hardy said.

"Why you-" Amirah said before she felt someone put a hand on her shoulder, "Huh?"

Amirah was surprised by what she saw, it was Fusoan samurai however Amirah noticed that his armour was not the standard Fusoan samurai armour instead it was a fusion of a samurai's armour and a European knight's armour. And she saw that on the right arm of the unknown warrior was a banner and on it was the Fusoan Imperial Chrysanthemum but with two swords behind it.

"Who are you?" Amirah asked.

"Me?" The samurai asked back, "I am Hikashi Nagato, the last daimyo of the Nagato Clan, Amirah."

"H-How did you know my name?" Amirah asked.

"How could I not know the names of my descendants?" Hikashi grinned, "Especially your family, you lot are truly keeping the Nagato spirit alive."

"What are you doing here?! You are not supposed to be here, Hikashi!" Hardy barked but Hikashi ignored her.

"Now Amirah," Hikashi turned to his descendant, "Who is Tanya? And why is that "all mighty" goddess talking about her?"

"Tanya was a witch from Earth whom was captured when the Saderan Empire attacked our forces in Berlin whom had just won victory against Union of Irvivandra" Amirah said.

"Ah the Second Neuroi War, I am aware of this and before you ask, I just asked from the Irvivandra dead that came into the underworld. They have great respect for your UNAF I must say but I am interrupting, do carry on."

"Yes, so Tanya was taken with other witches from Berlin to Soethea. We managed to save all the girls that were captured except…"

"Well you could have saved them all if you had not killed this girl and she probably would be living her life out like she should." Hardy sneered. Amirah, Aisyah and Hikashi saw the Tanya apparition gasp at Hardy and shook her head frantically. This sent them the message that Tanya disagreed.

"Did I ask you?" Hikashi barked which made Hardy twitch in anger as she saw both Nagatos were unfazed by her insults. Hikashi then turned to Amirah, "So what happened to Tanya?"

"Taskforce 141, a unit I command was infiltrating, at the time Saderan Crown Prince, Zorzal el Caesar's mansion to liberate the queen of the Warrior Bunnies, Tyruule however when we found her, we also found a UNAF witch, Noriko Nagisawa. She was the one who told about Tanya. A few of my fellow soldiers and I went to find her which we did but not as you see her now. When we found her, she was without her limbs, her eyes were gone and her tongue was cut out, all she could do was hear. I knew that she had the right to live but it would be torture for her so with her permission, I ended her life, and I hate myself for doing so" Amirah answered.

"So you do realize what you have done wrong." Hardy grinned.

"No, I hate myself for not acting fast enough or she wouldn't have suffered." Amirah rebutted.

"That is the right thing to do, Amirah, it is better that way" Hikashi reassured, "And you Hardy, you of all people have no right to say what my descendant has done is wrong. Now let Tanya's soul rest in piece of I will make you."

"You? Don't make me laugh, you cannot do anything to me" Hardy said.

"Yes I can but I am unarmed at the moment but not for long" Hikashi said before he turned to Amirah, "Excuse me Amirah, can you lend me your sword?"

"My sword?" Amirah asked, "Which one?"

"Well, your sabre is a good sword but I am referring to the sword you inherited from me, the Kamikaze Kaitun" Hikashi said.

"Oh, okay" Amirah said as she returned the sword to its first owner.

"Thank you, Amirah" Hikashi said, "Now, let me show you why Nagatos are feared on the battlefield."

"As if, I will like to see you try" Hardy said with her eyes closed but when she opened them again, Hikashi was already charging her at full speed. Hardy immediately tried to counter him but she hasn't fought for a while thus Hikashi was able to defeat her counter.

"So this is what a Nagato can do? Incredible" Aisyah uttered.

Hardy and Hikashi continued to trade blows but it was evident that Hardy was not winning.

"How is this possible?! I am the Goddess of the Underworld!" Hardy barked.

"I don't recognize a goddess like you" Hikashi declared as he continued to attack Hardy until his sword pierced into Hardy's left shoulder.

"GAH!" Hardy shrieked in pain, "Please, grant me mercy!"

"Then promise to not harm Tanya's soul and don't you dare touch the souls of my descendants." Hikashi stated.

"Yes I will, now pull out the sword?!" Hardy begged. Hikashi slowly pulled out the Kamikaze Kaitun and sheathed the sword.

"Now that is settled," Hikashi said as he walked to Amirah, "Amirah, I will make sure she keeps her word and now you have to keep your word and kill that bastard who did this to her."

"Don't worry, Hikashi, I will, I made a promise that I will" Amirah said before she noticed that Hikashi's feet were dissipating, "Your feet! They are disappearing."

"It looks like my time here is up." Hikashi said.

"But I have questions to ask you." Amirah said.

"Perhaps another time, Amirah," Hikashi said, "But I am proud of you, your actions have changed the course of the Natsukans and the Neurois, arigato."

"Please Hikashi, I was just lucky." Amirah downplayed.

"Perhaps but it still remains that is your actions so take pride in that" Hikashi said, "Now avenge Tanya, end this war and return the peace of both worlds, can you do that for me?"

"Yes I can, I promised her that." Amirah said.

"Good," Hikashi said as now only his head and his shoulders remained, "And one more thing."

"What is that?" Amirah asked.

"Don't get sick." Hikashi said.

"What?" Amirah asked.

"Don't get sick" Hikashi said now as his head was all that remains.

"But why?" Amirah asked but before Hikashi could answer, he vanished and Amirah was back in reality but Hardy was still control of part of her body.

"In that case, why did you make the holes?" Itami asked.

"That was just coincidences" Hardy nonchalantly answered though she did sound pained. This did not sit well with the members of Taskforce 141 as Amirah took control and slammed her fist on the table, cracking it.

"Coincidences you say?!" Amirah hissed, "Hardy, you are a crazy bitch, you know that? Over thousands deaths, more wounded or injured and because of some coincidences?"

"Well, I wanted to see how the Empire will react to a far stronger entity" Hardy answered, "As you can already see it's old systems have already are trembling if not broken. The empire which was made by people for people cannot be sustained by just people. As we have seen, many of the other species have risen and now take arms against the Empire. However I wish to see what decisions humans will make from now on. What actions will they take? However to fulfil my responsibilities as ruler of the underworld, I had intended to destroy the gate at Alnus and for that purpose, I had to eliminate the force that occupied the area around Alnus.

"You summoned the dragon to defeat us." Amirah connected the dots.

"I can see why Emroy has high praises for you and why the souls of those you killed fear you" Hardy said, "But I like what you have done for this world, so I will just watch and observe."

This had some implications for the Coalition as one it angered the UNAF greatly as to think that all of their sacrifices and losses were all because a goddess was bored. The UNAF High Command and the other commanders of the Coalition were now concerned the UNAF soldiers would be disheartened however the UNAF soldiers were for most part, did not care as they did not take Hardy's word seriously as they don't respect her as the people of Soethea do.

Amirah couldn't figure out what Hikashi meant by his warning about being sick but it didn't take long for her to find out when after a recon mission during heavy rains and strong winds, Amirah got a severe case of the flu. She was in a miserable state as she felt like her head was being run over by a tank, her joints cried in pain every time she moved them. She also was incredibly hot and lastly, and comically, she sneezed a lot however that's not the funny part, the funny part is how loud she sneezed and how powerful those sneezes were. During the 8 days Amirah was sick, her sneezes have floored her or her comrades include Noel which is surprising seeing how Noel is capable of withstanding the recoil from her 155 mm cannon. The situation was made quite bizarre as Amirah wasn't the only sick; in fact, her brothers Amiruddin and Amirul and her sister Ameera also were down with the flu and were having the same symptoms. Their mother however said the only way for them to get well fast is with beef stew. It didn't take long for them to be back at full health.

 **End of Flashback**

The Coalition now was poised to strike at the capital of the dying Saderan Empire and what forces that remains of the L'Hexagone Empire, the Holy Empire of Holstein and the Federal Republic of Zeon plus the UNAF units that defected to the enemy side. The preparations were set, all they needed was the date of the offensive to launch and that was just around the corner.

 **10th September**

The roar of more than 50 000 guns, rockets and bombs was a clear sign that the battle has begun. The bombardment lasted 3 hours and was devastating. A Luftwaffe witch observing the barrage recalled.

"It was spectacular, I saw our lines light up from flashes of the guns and rockets then hear they screech by as they flew to their target, the enemy held lines and I watched as the entire countryside just disappear under a cloud of dust and smoke."

Before the guns were able to even start cooling down, troops of ten especially created assault divisions began their advance towards the Saderan forces. Strangely though, these divisions were worst equipped units of the UNAF as they had obsolete equipment and vehicles. Yet, they were the first to lead the charge however things were not to go as planned when large black objects appeared in the sky and they were not friendly.

 **28 km from Saderan capital, Ostium, temple complex, HQ of the 308th Regiment of the Liberion 77th Division**

The Liberion soldiers of the 308th Regiment watched in silent awe as what looked like giant black robots appeared the direction of Sadera and they were flying straight for the ten assault divisions.

"Shit, those divisions are in for some serious shit." A Liberion rifleman said and as if on cue, the 'robots' attacked the assault divisions with beams. Soon the air was filled with messages of distress and panic.

"This is the 1st Assault Division! We are under heavy attack! We need reinforce-!" The message was cut as the area in front of the main Coalition force erupted.

"What the fuck is going on?! What the fuck are those?" A Britannian infantry captain barked.

"Mein got, we can't attack now; we will lose too many men!" A Karlslander tanker said in dismay.

"Chyort! How we will be able to defeat those monsters?" An Orussian lieutenant radioed. Then another voice came on the radio.

"It looks like the Coalition has no hope in defeating our Warlocks," said a voice on the radio.

"Wait," A English Lightning pilot said, "That sounded like Air Marshal Maloney!"

"Exactly and now you will see what my Warlocks can do better than damn witches, destroying enemies!" Maloney barked as his warlock fired beams at what remained of the assault divisions and now were heading for the city of Ostium where the Liberion 77th Division had set up but in their path is the 308th Regiment.

"Colonel Whittlesey! Those warlocks are coming here!" A major shouted. The colonel looked up and she saw the threat.

"Everyone take defensive positions now!" Whittlesey shouted and soon the troops of the 308th Regiment ran into their trenches and dugouts.

"What's the plan, colonel?" One of her officers asked.

"We hold this position until told otherwise" Whittlesey ordered.

"Why do I have a feeling history is repeating itself," Another officer said.

"What do you mean?" A younger officer asked.

"Ever heard of the Lost Battalion?" The officer asked.

"Not really" The younger officer said.

"Well back in the First Neuroi War, several Liberion and Karlslander companies and were cut off from the main force by the Red Neuroi and they fought until they were rescued six days later and here is the interesting bit, the units that were trapped well many of them were from this very regiment" The officer answered, "And here is the fun bit, many of the companies that were cut off were from this regiment and the leaders of those surrounded soldiers are Colonel Melena White Whittlesey's parents."

"Wow, talk about a repeat." The younger officer said.

"Yes but let's get moving, we have a headquarters to defend." The officer said. The Liberion soldiers were soon under heavy barrage from the Warlocks.

"Holy shit, this is worse than the neuroi bombardments!" A rifleman shouted.

"Hold the line! Reinforcements will come!" A captain barked.

"How long can you last against our forces?" Maloney asked.

"Long enough you schweinhund!" Melena shouted back. The soldiers' morale soared as they heard their commander's reply.

"Yeah! Give these bastards hell boys!" A major shouted.

"I will give you all extra beers if you knock any of them out" a captain declared.

"So be it then" Maloney scoffed as his warlocks began attacking the position of the 308th Regiment which was clustered around the temple complex which made it even more better defended as the 3000 strong force was able to mass their firepower.

"That's it boys! Keep up the fire!" A captain shouted.

"CLEAR!" A rifleman shouted as a bazooka man fired a rocket at a warlock.

"Range; 500, Left; 35, HE" A mortar man relayed to his crew the numbers for their barrage.

"Shift left! Shift left! You're hitting jackshit!" A sergeant shouted at a machine gunner.

"Hurry up with that round!" An anti-tank gunner barked.

"Shit! We ain't doing a dent on them!" A rifleman shouted.

"No we are, they aren't getting any closer!" Another pointed out.

"Well I hope they stay away, I don't want end up like the bastards in the assault divisions." A support gunner said.

"HEY! I need another box!" A machine gunner shouted as he was running low on 50cal ammo.

"Shit! The quad's jammed!" An anti-air gunner shouted.

"Get out of there!" A soldier shouted as the crew of the M16 jumped out of the half track just a warlock fired a beam at it, completely destroying it.

"Holy shit, that was fucking to close," the driver said.

"Sir, we are running out of ammo!" A captain barked.

"Ma'am! We are down to half our ammo! We can't keep this up for too long!" Lieutenant Colonel Wilhelm said.

"Damn," Melena cursed, "Alright, radio division and request for more ammo and have them drop more artillery on the bastards."

"Yes ma'am!" The radioman replied.

"Oh, it looks like your resistance can only last so long" Maloney laughed, "Now how long with that be?"

"Long enough, Maloney, long enough" A new voice came. The soldiers of the 308th Regiment looked around for the source of the voice and they were happy to see what they found. It was the 212 aerial witches of all 16 UNAF Joint Fighter Wing, from the 500 to the 555. Then they watched emerging from the woods 76 tank witches of the 501st Ground Forces Battalion and the 1st Tank Witches Battalion. There was now 286 of the most experienced and most elite witches in the UNAF that have come to face the warlocks. The Liberion soldiers cheered and laughed as now they had a fighting chance.

"What? But how?! You girls shouldn't be still capable of magic! You're all beyond 20 years old!" Maloney barked in disbelief.

"Well, you have greatly mistaken, we are still very capable fighters and it is time for you to stop your rampage" Katherine said, "Your battle ends here, Maloney!"

"Even if you girls out number my forces ten to one, you still can't stop us!" Maloney rebutted.

"Well, so be it then" Katherine smiled, "Girls. Ready for battle"

A chorus of guns being cocked was heard as the witches readied their guns. The Liberion soldiers also saw the non-witches companies of the 501st Ground Forces Battalion which was two mechanized companies, one tank company, one support company and one mobile artillery company, all which made up of elite soldiers and tank crews, also readied to move into the battle as well.

"Engage!" Katherine barked and the witches and warlocks clashed and chaos ensued as the two forces went head to head. The battle was an impressive spectacle even from afar. However despite the Warlocks being bigger than the witches by at least twenty fold and their array of weapon vast, they were hampered by their pilots who lacked the skills and experience to operate them efficiently on the other hand, the witches are very proficient with their weapons and are well aware of the capabilities and limitation of their weapons. Therefore they were very deadly and given how they were also expert fliers with vast experience with their fliers.

Hence, the battle was a one-sided engagement however the witches, as some of the more sharper soldiers noticed the witches were not fighting to the fullest of their capability and this confused them but it didn't take long for them to see why.

"How? How is this possible?! My warlocks are superior! We are better than you girls!" Maloney growled angrily as his warlock was disabled by the 501st

"Haven't you heard Maloney?" Amirah floated in front of Maloney's warlock, "There is nothing a witch can't do."

"You bitch, you caused all of this," Maloney accused.

"My fault? A sore loser is not a trait a commander should have, sir" Amirah reprimanded.

"It doesn't matter, all you can do is put me in jail and I can break out." Maloney grinned, "And you have seen what can happen when that happen."

"This?" Amirah pointed to the destroyed tanks before she began laughing, "Oh, I am sorry to say this but you did us a favour by scrapping all those old tanks."

"What? What are you saying?" Maloney demanded.

"Those divisions you destroyed? They were never real, heck none of the soldiers you shot were even alive to begin, they were just puppets or bodies we reanimated to put in place of actual soldiers and those tanks were remote controlled and even if they were crewed, they were crewed by ghost so the destruction you caused here, was all for nothing"

"Fuck!" Maloney cursed the wind as he realized his blunder.

"And one more thing, who said you will be jailed?" Amirah grinned, "Do you know how expensive to jail you?"

"What?! You can't do that to me!" Maloney barked.

"Oh I am not the one to end you," Amirah replied, "Cindy is."

"Who the fuck is Cindy?" Maloney demanded.

"I'm Cindy." Cindy said as she flew up next to Amirah.

"A baby? You must be joking," Maloney laughed, "What is she going to do, gnaw me to death?"

"No" Amirah said as she ripped the canopy from Maloney's cockpit which separating him from her and Cindy, "She is going to sting you."

"With what?" Maloney asked.

"I sting you with this!" Cindy barked as she stung Maloney's chest with her 6 inch long stinger. Maloney grunted but he soon lost his voice as his mouth began to foam and his body began twitching while his eyes rolled up.

"Good night bastard" Amirah said before she turned to Nymph, "Take this scrap iron to the rest of the pile"

"Roger" Nymph said as she used her Pandora System ability to take control of Maloney's warlock and piled it with the rest of the warlocks with their carrier, "Ikaros, they are all yours."

"Thank you, Nymph." Ikaros said as she readied her attack, "This is Ikaros to all units, Apollon Bow is about to deploy, stay clear of the blast zone."

"Open fire, Ikaros!" Minna barked.

"Firing Apollon Bow!" Ikaros shouted as she fired a massive bolt of energy which flew true and struck the pile of warlocks and their carrier and it made a spectacular explosion. However that attack spent Ikaros which caused her to fall out of the sky. Yoshika and Masako who were on her flanks dived down in order to catch her but she stayed out of reach for them to catch. However luckily for them, Bayu was able to catch her. Yoshika and Masako were glad to see her safe but started healing her anyway. It was here where Yoshika confesses that she loves Ikaros as much as she loves Bayu and wish to marry both of them. Bayu was surprised by this but was supportive of Yoshika's decision more so as he too liked Ikaros being around.

That explosion was the signal for the real assault as the now the guns of the Coalition from the massive 20 inch guns of the new battleships of the UNAF to the 50 cal. machine guns of planes that came from airfields, to jeep carriers to the fleet carriers. These shells were also joined by hundreds of rockets from hundreds of rocket launchers with the bombs from hundreds of planes and this barrage was even more intense than the one just hours ago. The barrage lasted for 5 hours and this time it wasn't just ten divisions, it was the all of the divisions, all 300 divisions and over 500 smaller units' worth men and machines.

 **Saderan front-line trenches near Vassar Forest, 23 km from the capital of Sadera**

The Zeonese forces stationed here were under heavy attack from Liberion forces and were slowly losing that is until one of the soldier shouted.

"It's the demon unit! RUN!" A Zeonese soldier shouted and immediately the Zeonese soldiers defending the area ran much to the annoyance of the Liberion soldiers.

"God damn it, they ran once again." A wolf-girl Liberion soldier grumbled.

"I told you, Glenda" A Liberion rifleman said, "Now hand over that packet."

"Damn coward bastards, here you go, Tanaka" Glenda grumbled as she gave the Fusoan-Liberion a packet of cigarettes.

"What is this?" A centaur Liberion said as he approached two, "Gambling in thy platoon?"

"No sir, just a friendly wager" Tanaka smiled.

"Yeah, it is just for fun, Henry" Glenda said.

"Well, if that the case, thou shall give me a cigarette?" Henry smiled.

"That I can do" Tanaka said as he gave the centaur lieutenant a cigarette. These soldiers were part of the Liberion 442nd Regimental Combat Team or some just call it the 442nd Regiment to it size. It is Liberion's most decorated unit with it's members receiving 18,300 decorations, not to mention the hundreds of foreign decorations which also included twenty Karlslander Knight's Crosses and fifteen Hero of the Orussian Empire medals. This is not surprising given how the unit was made entirely of Fusoan-Liberions and in recent years its ranks has been filled by extra-species who have become Liberion citizens. The unit became a feared unit especially in the early parts of the Falmarrian Campaign, the Zeonese Campaign and the L'Hexagone Campaign where they developed a reputation of being vicious in battle to the point where the Zeonese and Imperial L'Hexagone soldiers called them the demon unit. Now this unit was hot on the heels of the retreating forces.

 **Meanwhile**

 **Romana Hills, 18 km from the capital of Sadera.**

"Hold your ground men!" A Royal L'Hexagone captain shouted. The Royal L'Hexagone 1st Infantry Division under the command of General Jeanne De Verdannia found itself caught in the open as the defecting KKE 69th Panzer Division attacked them in their tanks. The riflemen were now in disarray and confusion.

"FIRE THE BAZOOKAS!" A soldier shouted.

"The bazookas are doing nothing to them!" Another barked.

Royal L'Hexagone 1st Infantry Division Headquarters, northern side of Romana Hills

"Ma'am, the 1st Panzer Lehr Division will only be here in 20 minutes!" A radioman barked.

"Ma'am! What do you command?!" A colonel asked Jeanne as she tried to reorganize her shattered division.

"Have all our forces form up around my CP!" Jeanne ordered. Soon her riflemen gathered at her CP on the northern face of the hills. However the tanks were still approaching and most of their heavy anti tank weapons were being left behind the hills and they wouldn't make it in time for them to be used against the approaching tanks, "Damn it, looks like we have seriously blundered here."

"What is your next order, Jeanne?" Jeanne's second in command asked.

"Have everyone ready their bayonets," Jeanne said as she removed her peaked cap and replaced it with her helmet, "Let's make sure these traitors don't cause trouble to our allies"

"That is suicide! Those are tanks we are facing!" A general barked.

"That is so but what other choice do we have?" Jeanne asked as she unsheathed her sword, "If we break then this entire offensive will stall. Then we will drag this war longer and you are well aware of how our allies do not want this war to lengthen for another day. So it is up to us that this enemy doesn't get past Romana Hills"

"Right ma'am, we will support you" The other officers said as they too pulled out their swords. It was an a foolish and stupid act as the Royal 1st Infantry Division without their heavy anti-tank weapons attacked the Karlslander tanks. However before any of the tanks could fire, the Karlslander tanks began to blow up.

"What on soetha?" Jeanne gasped as she walked the defector tanks begin to retreat.

"Look, it's the Panzer Lehr Division!" A rifleman shouted. Jeanne turned around and saw Leopard 1 tanks rolling down the Romana hills along with the slightly older E-75 Standardpanzers and they were tearing apart the old Panther and Tiger tanks the defecting Karlslanders had and that was not their only problems, no they had more, double-agents.

"101st Panzer Brigade, open fire on these Nazi bastards." A tanker shouted and suddenly the Konigstigers and E-50M Standardpanzers open fire into the rears of the defectors. This surprised even the tankers of the Panzer Lehr Division.

"What the hell?" Erich Eschenbach, commander of the Panzer Lehr Division said in confusion as his Leopard rolled up next to Jeanne.

"Don't worry Erich, this was all planned" A voice said as a E-50 rolled up next Erich's Leopard.

"Ludwig? How?" Erich asked.

"Well, let's just say a certain fox came to me and asked me to "defect" with the 69th Panzer Division and when the time is right, stab them in the back." Ludwig said.

"Damn Wolfgang, why didn't you tell me?" Erich asked.

"And risk your life? Erich, you are like a brother to me, there is no way I would threaten your life with something like that." Ludwig said.

The 69th Panzer Division was destroyed and the Royal L'Hexagone 1st Infantry Division was rescued however it was pulled from the front due to the extensive losses it suffered.

 **Saderan Capital, 11th September**

The Coalition forces now outside the walls of the Saderan capital but these fortifications did little to stall the their advance of the forces as they blasted massive holes into the walls and pushed into the city. In most situation, urban combat favours the defenders however Coalition forces or more precisely the UNAF soldiers were expert in urban combat and tactics and they had no problem to advance into the city centre. Their advance was much easier with their combat dogs and canine extra-species who uncovered hidden traps or soldiers laying in ambush. They made it harder for the defenders of the city. Furthermore, the UNAF made extensive use of flame-throwers and vicious melee combat against the defenders.

The defenders were pushed in farther and farther into the centre of the city as the Coalition forces were fast on their heels until they reached the partly destroyed Imperial Senate building and the burnt out Imperial Palace. These two buildings were shadows of their former selves as they bore the undeniable scars of war. It was here where the defenders prepared to fight to the very end. The UNAF found the whole thing vaguely similar to when they fought to liberate the Reichstag in Berlin and Shuri Castle in Okinawa and soldiers and commanders alike remembered how bloody those affairs were and they were determined to not repeat. Therefore, the forces decided to just demolish the buildings with their defenders in them. They began to bring forward their heavy artillery and brought forward their engineer tanks.

However just as they were about to play their symphony of destruction, an officer stepped out of the building. He had his arms over his heads and in his hands were cloths of white. The Coalition soldiers all immediately ducked behind any form of cover they could find or made themselves as small as possible and aimed their weapons at the buildings. Piña, who was there to see the fall of the capital was surprised to see who it was.

"That is my half brother, Diablo El Caesar." Piña said.

"Well, looks like we know where the brains went between your brothers." Patton said as the he, Rommel, Rokossovsky, Montgomery and Vandegrift, who replaced General Smith who passed away in 1947, watched as Piña's half brother approached however before he got close, several soldiers did a body search of him.

"Well sister, it seems you were right, the empire could never have won." Diablo said as he approached the group.

"What business do you have here?" Piña asked, completely disregarding her brother.

"I would like to ask permission to surrender my men to your forces. There is no point in prolonging this fight, this city has suffered long enough." Diablo said.

"Why the sudden loss of fighting spirit?" Patton asked.

"I find it pointless to continue fighting especially since the brave emperor ran away from the city when he said that we will be hold them here" Diablo said.

"Wait? He ran from the city?" Piña asked.

"Yes" Diablo replied.

"Where is he? Where is Zorzal now?" Piña demanded.

"He ran with his Imperial Guard and his Oprichnina Guards into the Citadel, in those mountains." Diablo said as he pointed to the Sadera Mountains that were north of the city.

"What is the Citadel?" Rommel asked.

"The Citadel is a fortress that building but the emperor before my father's in order to safeguard Sadera's loot and treasure, it was also a place for where the ruling family could evacuate to in case the capital was under the threat of a direct attack. It is built on a island surrounded by a lake which is in turn surrounded by jagged uneven mountains and there is only one way to enter which is a narrow bridge which is about two horse carts wide with space for a man in the middle." Piña said.

"So it will be impossible to assault without heavy losses." Rokossovsky said.

"Yes it would be." Piña said.

"Damn bastard, he wants to drag this war out as long as possible so that we become weary of war and ask for peace." Konev said.

"Unless, we do something he doesn't expect." Montgomery said.

"I like the sound of that" Patton said.

"But before that, Diablo, tell your men that they can surrender but they must all come out of their positions, I expect no problems to arise, is that clear?" Piña said.

"Yes sister." Diablo said.

Soon the surviving garrison came out of the Imperial Senate building and surrendered. The Imperial Palace garrison surrendered the very next day only when they were threatened to be burned alive by flamethrowers. However now came the problem of Zorzal. The Coalition commanders all agreed that Zorzal and his erratic nature and mostly his insanity cannot be safely ignored while at the same time, there still some Saderan soldiers still fighting due to their loyalty to the emperor.

Yet, they also knew the possible cost and losses from any attempt to capture the fort which many have estimated to be insanely high even on the best of circumstances. After some time of arguments, Harris, commander of the RAF Bomber Command suggested that bombers bomb the fortress with Grand Slam bombs and have the mountain walls flanking the only road to the fortress bombed with Tall Boy bombs. Everyone agreed except for Amirah who requested that she be dropped in after the bombs were dropped to make sure that Zorzal didn't survive. There were no objection.

 **September 15h 1949**

 **Sadera Mountains, Citadel**

It was like the entire world was crumbling as the fortress was rocked by massive tremors and explosions. Entire towers were thrown into the air while wall crumbled away like they were made of sand. The screams and cries of pain were almost all but indistinguishable. Zorzal in his underground bunker watched as everything in the room including it's occupants get tossed around like toys.

Then, as soon as it started it stopped, there were no more shaking, no more explosions, there was nothing, it was all quiet and still with only the muffled sounds of moaning and cries of help could be heard. Zorzal was dazed but he found that besides from scratches and bruises, he was mostly fine.

"Oh looks like the bombs didn't kill you, good." Zorzal looked up to see who said it, it was a black woman shape figure that that had blue lines criss-crossing it's body.

"Who are you?" Zorzal asked.

"What? You have forgotten about me?" The figure asked, "Surely you recognize my voice, after all, I did steal your slaves from your palace."

"You! I remember you" Zorzal said before he smirked, "But you don't scare me as I remember in our past engagement, I bested you."

"If that is the case," The figure asked as she unsheathed her sword, "You wouldn't mind a rematch then?"

"You are crazy but I don't mind a rematch" Zorzal grinned as he got to his feet and picked up his sword, "Why don't you go first?"

"Are you sure about that?" The mystery swordfighter asked.

"It is only fair," Zorzal grinned however he checked for his pistol in a hidden holster at the back of his trousers.

"Alright, if you insist" The mystery sword fighter said as she charged Zorzal with her sword.

"You're a fool." Zorzal smirked as he quick drew his pistol and fired at her but he was shocked to see the rounds bouncing off her chest, "What? How is that possible?!"

"I am no human, Zorzal, I am a demon born out of war" The sword fighter uttered as she swung her sword. Zorzal stunned was only able to stop the blade from just barely touching his face.

The sounds of metal clashing with metal rang throughout the underground complex of the ruined fortress. Zorzal was not fairing too well as his opponent kept on the offensive and was unrelenting. Then his opponent took a few steps back.

"What? Too tired already?" Zorzal smirked painfully.

"No, I just needed some distance." The sword fighter said before she charged Zorzal once more and this time, she was aiming to kill or that Zorzal thought when he felt a excruciating pain from his left arm.

"GAH!" Zorzal screamed in pain as he saw his arm get sliced off, "You bitch!"

"Heard that before" The sword fighter said before she swung again, this time it was Zorzal's right arm.

"AAH~!" Zorzal screamed again as the pain was now twofold.

"Karma is a real bitch isn't it?" The sword fighter asked, "Now you know how Tanya felt."

"Who the fuck is Tanya?" Zorzal growled.

"None of your concern" The sword fighter said as she shoved the tip into Zorzal's mouth, "Now, it is time for your dentist appointment."

Zorzal tried to scream but the sword fighter stopped him by shoving her sword into his mouth and into the back of his head, effectively severing his head from his body. She then pulled her sword out of Zorzal's mouth and watched the body fall to the floor.

"Oh, I just remember, I never introduced myself, I am Amirah Aisyah binti Sulaiman, and tell Hardy, checkmate." Amirah said before she left the bunker back to friendly lines.

The war of Soethea was officially over. It had taken 4 years for the Coalition to end the war at the cost of millions of men, hundreds if not thousands of equipment, billions of dollars and insane amount of ammunition but it was a just war. Now it was time to put the rifles down and pick up the pens as now the negotiations began. It didn't take long for the Coalition members to come up with the post war Soethea.

Firstly, the Saderan Empire was dismantled with most of it's territory being taken by the United Kingdom of Falmarr which was everything west of the Duma Mountains, north of the Inland Sea and east of the Mountains of Snow and Ice with some island chains going to the Kingdom of Angeloid , Kingdom of the Biscotti Republic and Kingdom of Natsuko. As a gift of gratitude to her allies, Piña ceded several square kilometers of land to the members states of the UNAF and the Alliance Nations which were encompassed the gate that appeared in their capital or by the coast, respectively. Sadera' colonies were to become independent countries however they were to be occupied by Coalition forces as to ensure stability.

What remains of Sadera, now the Principality of Sadera lead by Diablo El Caesar was to bare the full weight of the Coalition and more importantly the UNAF's wrath. All military stockpiles in Sadera was to be destroyed, all military installations such as bases and training camps were to be torn down, all weapons production facilities were to be dismantled. All Saderan soldiers and officers were dishonourably discharged and stripped of their ranks, titles and decorations. The Principality of Sadera was forbidden to have any form military force except for a police force for the next 30 years as it will be occupied by the Coalition Military for that period. It is banned from importing any modern arms, heavy weapons, war vehicles, ships or planes. It is also must no longer use it's old constitution and must draft a new one. It must also conform to the common laws and regulations of the Coalition member states. However the main occupying force was Liberion as they were the most capable to ensure that Sadera would be stable and be able to grow as they will need to pay the Coalition.

Sadera also needs to pay reparations for the war they caused which the Coalition totalled to be 100 billion dollars which a quarter was taken from the treasury of the old Saderan Empire which meant that only 75 billion dollars was expected from Sadera. Besides Sadera, Holstein and Zeon were also subject to similar terms however they were allowed to have defense forces however they were forbidden to have their own arms industry. They too had to pay for reparations, 30 billion dollars in total.

L'Hexagone for the most part remained the same besides the return of the Toulon family as the head of government and the secession of her colonies to the United Federal States of Spartania and Republic of Gamindustri. This is because unlike Sadera's case, L'Hexagone's war was treated more like a internal affair as the Coalition did not acknowledge the Empire of L'Hexagone as an legitimate government or country.

Also to ensure that war doesn't break out, a international committee was formed in the same style as Earth's United Nations, which was originally was to be called the League of Nations but the UN leaders suggested against that as they remembered how ineffective their own League was and it was decided to call the organization, the Council of Nations. It was set up and operates in the same manner as the UN. It will have the Security Council which will be made up of twelve members which are Kingdom of Angeloid, Kingdom of Natsuko, Republic of Gamindustri, United Kingdom of Albion, Scotia, Cymru and Hibernia or UKASCH, Confederate States of Vespucius, Kingdom of Tyskland, Republic of Perancis, Kingdom of Esperia, Empire of Rossiya, Empire of Jepun, Kingdom of L'Hexagone and the United Kingdom of Falmarr. It will have five headquarters, the main in the capital of the Kingdom of Angeloid, Lusitania. The others are in the New Vladivostok, capital of Gamindustri; Akagi City, capital of Natsuko; Italica, capital of Falmarr and Washington City, capital of Vespucius. It will also have armed forces like the UNAF called the CNAF.

However the main profiteers of the war are the major powers of the UN; Liberion, Orussia, Karlsland, Fuso, Britannia, Gallia, Romagna, Ostmark and Laurentia as they now have new trade market and new source of resources. Their military, thanks to the war, have improved drastically and were almost on par with the neuroi military. They were getting an influx of new residents each with their own set of skills and abilities especially the extra-species or as the UNAF how reclassified them as demi-humans or demis for short.

For the neuroi powers, the war helped reunite them together after centuries being separated. They formed the Nagato Pact named after the clan that played a crucial role in the creation of the current neuroi civilizations. The neuroi powers, now that peace had been established opened up their borders once more and this immediately led to trade to flourish between the neuroi powers and to a lesser degree, Earth.

The witches of the UNAF also benefited from the war as well as it turns out that during the destruction of the mega battleship Ragnarok, a massive amount of magic was thrown up into the air. This so happen to coincide with the spring rains that L'Hexagone and this is significant as the magic that was thrown up into the air, stayed in the air and mixed with the rain clouds. This mean that during the rainy months, magic was literally falling out of the sky and this effected the witches as the falling magic helped reinforce and lengthen those witches' magic strength. Furthermore, the rain also effected UNAF soldiers as the magic increased chances that if a soldier has a child, there is a greater chance for a witch to be born and seeing how over 75 divisions, three battle fleets and 50 air force wings were stationed in L'Hexagone during that time, that means that the number of witches born in the near future may increase exponentially.

Still on the topic of witches, museums and monuments were constructed in the capital of the major powers of the UN as a sign of tribute to the L'Hexagone witches and as a reminder of the worst of what humans can do.

The world or the precise worlds will never be the same again. Now it was time for the weary but proud soldiers to step into a new era of peace; they earned it.

 **Once again, thanks for reading and hopefully it was entertaining and fun for you to read as it was for it was for me to write (Though it can be quite stressful)**

 **However that said, do keep an eye out as there will be a pseudo-sequel coming out soon.**

 **Hint no 1: It is focuses on just one unit.**

 **Hint no 2: Fedorov Avtomat.**


	45. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44: What happened next?**

Now that the war was over, let's see what got up in the two worlds by the year 2000. Note that only a few will be listed unless we will be here all day. Note only those characters who underwent large changes will be included.

Queen Piña Co Lada continued to reign over the United Kingdom of Falmarr until her death in 1997 at the age of 76. In her reign, she oversaw the modernization and expansion of the United Kingdom of Falmarr. She married Sherry's cousin, Henry El Tyueli in 1950 and had four children with Crown Princess Tanya Co Lada being her heir. She is still viewed as one of Falmarr's most important leaders.

Queen Sherry Toulon saw the reconstruction and reorganization of the Kingdom of L'Hexagone. Her reforms and laws saw L'Hexagone to get a economic boom and enter an age of prosperity and wealth and great improvements in the living situation of the people. She married her lover, Colonel Antonin Dvorak whom she gave four children. She has been voted by the people of L'Hexagone, the most popular ruler since 1948.

Queen Relius Abernathy after ten years of being single, marries her lover, Lex. She continues to rule the Principality of Hivescansdra until she abdicated in 1999. She had two children, Charlemagne and Alexander. She is still considered Hivescansdra most beloved monarch.

Queen Amanda Vermillion continues to rule the Kingdom of Sevasta but opted to not marry again as she wanted to keep her first and only love close to heart. She abdicated in 1964 and had Ember take over from her.

Tyruule remained as Falmarr's Prime Minister and she worked very closely with Piña to modernize United Kingdom of Falmarr until she passed away in 1998. She led most of Falmarr's diplomatic and trade missions which greatly helped the country's economy. Tyruule married a Karlslander army officer, Colonel Erich Strausser and had 6 children with him. Her oldest son is currently a Squadron Leader in the Royal Falmarrian Air Force.

Charlotte E. Yeager or better known as Shirley Yeager continued to actively serve until 1975 where she was involved in the Korean War and Vietnam War before ending her career as vice commander of the 17th Air Force in Ramstein Air Base in Karlsland. She then made a cameo in a movie called the Right Stuff detailing her record for officially breaking the sound barrier in 1947 when she was asked to test the Bell X-1 strikers alongside her brother, Charles "Chuck" Yeager's Bell X-1 rocket-plane. She and Chuck played as bartenders at a bar called Pancho's Place, a bar they frequently visited whenever they were in Edwards Air Base. Shirley immediately married Ramirez and move to Liwanese community with Anima, she insanely fell in love with Liwanese hot rods of 1960s and 1970s, after they settled in Shirley got a job as a mechanic while Ramirez works as a mechanic accountant plus Shirley's assistant and Amina went to her first human school, they had four more children, Susan, Don, Mickey and Sharon.

Amirah Aisyah binti Sulaiman continued to serve in the Household Lifeguards Division until 1951, the Special Air Service in 1986 and the Britannian Royal Air Forces in 1989. Amirah, then an Air Vice-Marshal, was made Commander of all United Nations Aerial Forces in the Far East from 1951 all the way to 1975 which involved the most stressful period of her career as she had to deal with the Malay Emergency, the Korean War, the First India War, the Vietnam War, the Second India War, Abadan Crisis, the Sino-Orussia border clashes and Sino-Fusoan border clashes. She also was in command of and led SAS operations in the Neuroi invasion of the Falklands Islands in 1982 which were her last active operation in the SAS. When she retired in 1989 from military service, she became an English language teacher in a high-school in Moscow, though she does go to London to attend meetings in the House of Lords as she is the Viscount of Blackforest, which is the name of the new territory Britannia gained from Falmarr. She had eight children with her husband, Colonel Orlovsky who returned to his job in the Moscow University, whom are, Alexei Ananenko Orlovsky, Katyusha Katova Orlovsky, Peter Nevsky Orlovsky, Khatijah Petrovna Orlovsky, Aleksandr Stepanovich Orlovsky, Tanya Ivana Orlovsky, Aleksandra Kozhedub Orlovsky, and Konstantin Konstantinovich Orlovsky and if including Vera's children whom are Erica Amelia Orlovsky, Helma Hartmann Orlovsky, and Joseph Galland Orlovsky which made Amirah's family massive.

Yoshika Miyafuji remained in the Imperial Fusoan Navy until 1955 before she switched over to the Imperial Fusoan Marine Corps as commander of the 1st Marine Fighter Group until 1992 though she lives in the Kingdom of Natsuko but thanks to the reopened gate between Natsuko and Fuso, she could commute to and from easily. She was a commander everyone loved and she is affectionately called "Smiling Nurse". She commanded the unit through Vietnam, the Sino-Fusoan border clashes and the Gulf War. She also helped establish and organize the Imperial Fusoan Marine Corps into an elite fighting unit in a similar style to the Liberion Marine Corps. After she retired, she joined her husband, Bayu, her wife, Ikaros and her sister Masako in managing the Miyafuji Clinic in Natsuko. She had two children, Muto and Miyuki while Ikaros had two girls, Lexus and Hikari.

Masako Miyafuji stayed in the Natsukan Defense Marine Corps until 1965 before she retired and took over the Miyafuji Clinic in Natsuko. She married in 1949 with her second in command at the time, Captain Ichika Orimura and she had two kids, Arashi and Riko.

Ember and Blaze Vermillion remained in the Liberion Air Force until 1964 and 1975 respectively. Ember was then made Queen of the Kingdom of Sevasta by her mother. This was a bit of a surprise for Ember as she was still trying to get to grip with her new status as nobility and now she is the queen of a people. However she soon proved to be a very capable leader. Ember married Major James Hartmann or more commonly known as Sandman in 1951 and she had four kids with him, Priscilla, Roger, Adeline and Oliver. Blaze on the other hand after retiring from the USLAF became ambassador for Sevasta to Liberion, a position she will hold until 1990 where she retires and opens up a pub in Sevasta called "Blaze's Bar" with her husband James "Archer" Harington. She had three children, Stacy, Rebecca and Joan.

Relius Natsuko remained in the Natsukan Self Defense Force until she retired in 1997. She retires after being the Commandant of the Natsukan Defense Marine Corps from 1960 to 1997. She now works at her dojo as a martial arts instructor. Relius, Dragoslava Svetlana married a Gallian Army Captain by the name of Charles LeMay in 1955 after Dragoslava told her past of what almost happen to Zenevieva, But the Charles assured them it won't happen and will protect them, Relius and the Gallian men have 2 children Madeline and Yoshika but they opted to keep the Natsuko name while Dragoslava won't need one already have Zenevieva.

Youji Itami stayed in the Imperial Fusoan Army until 1953. He then retires to become a bookstore owner and quite a successful one at that. He marries Rory and redid his vows with Aleksandra "Shura" Dmitrievna Barinova. He had two kids with Rory, Mercy and Hope while he had two more with Shura, Shinji and Nonna.

Delilah stayed as commander of the Falmarrian Warrior-Bunny Ranger Corps until 1987 where she retires and returns to Alnus Town to be a bartender once again. She married a Liberion Ranger by the name of James "Buggy" Bugs. The pair had two girls, Serena and Dawn.

Takei Kurata, now a lieutenant stayed in the Imperial Fusoan Army until 1960 where he retired and became an editor for the newspaper popular in Alnus and frankly in Falmarr, "The Report". He married his lover Persia in 1957. They had a litter of four children, Sakawa, Taichi, Haruka and Hinata.


End file.
